


°❀•°✮°My Girl°✮°•❀°R18

by DarkLunaci



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Anal Sex, Bill ama mucho a Mabel, Bondage, Consensual Underage Sex, Lolita, Loss of Virginity, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, omega Mabel - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 142,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLunaci/pseuds/DarkLunaci
Summary: Desde la primera vez que la vio se enamoro instantáneamente, fue un momento fugaz el cual sus miradas se cruzaron, lo que no contó es que ella estuviera enamorada de alguien más. Aquella dulce Omega le había robado el corazón, no se daría por vencido fácilmente, intentara que ella lo note. Por que ella es su chica, su destinataria."Ella sera por siempre mi anhelada chica"❀~✿ ❀~✿ ❀~✿ ❀~✿*Versión Mature*El Fanfic "My Girl" tiene mis derechos en la historia original y no en los personajes de la serie de GF, eviten el plagio de este fanfic, Yes please ☆ ～('▽^人)Disclaimer: Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.NT: Lectura de ficción Érotica, la historia es ficticio al igual que sus situaciones. Únicamente para público Adulto mayor de 18 años.¡Esta historia contiene  Lemon, escenas de sexo explicita heterosexual y homosexual entre romance!¡Los personajes son mayores y legales, la mayoría!Disfruten de la lectura pecador ★
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines, Candy Chiu/Gideon Gleeful, Kill Cipher/Wendy Corduroy, Mabel Pines/Pyronica, Pacifica Northwest & Dipper Pines, The Beast/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall), Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Mabel Gleeful | Reverse Mabel Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Prefacio

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡ADVERTENCIA LEA ES IMPORTANTE!!  
> ══════ஜ▲ஜ══════  
> Hola saludos señorita/señorito lector ficker, soy DarkLunaci una fan ficker como ustedes y como los demás. Yo creo historias de mis fandoms favoritos y las publico para fines de entretenimiento juvenil y adulto. Me tomo unos 40 minutos de mi tiempo para subir el Prólogo y el primer capítulo de mi fanfic Mabill: My Girl.  
> Como sabrán ya lo habrán escuchado en muchas partes por parte mis antiguos lectores de Ao3 y Anfictión en el foro de GF. He decidido subir My Girl primero que Dulce Armonía; la razón es porque el otro fanfic tenía una temática muy fuerte con lo del suicidio, decidiré si más adelante le cambio el final al igual si censuro algunas escenas de la historia, ya que tenía comentarios muy rabiosos y con odio hacia cierto demonio *Tad Strange* pero descuiden pronto lo publicare. Y tal vez le doy a Will Cipher su final feliz (Aunque no lo merece).   
> Ahora le aviso que esta es una lectura únicamente para mayores de 18 años en adelante, si usted es un lector menor de edad le pido que se abstenga de la lectura y busque otra historia dentro de mi repertorio de lista de historias Mabill de otras autoras o mías; aunque le aseguro de que algunas historias mías contienen el mismo material.   
> Y quienes se saltean el aviso, les pido discreción y comentarios de la lectura así como opiniones y sugerencias en la narrativa y ortografía. Está permitido los comentarios libre donde pueden hablar acerca de los personajes. Más no están permitidos los comentarios donde me pidan quitar escenas o diálogos de los protagonistas principales o secundarios, así como imágenes de índole erótico o que den vuelta a la imaginación.   
> Suficiente tengo con cumplirles el capricho de que quite algunas imágenes Smut Mabill de la historia :,v  
> Sobre la lectura es un SugarFicDark de origen erótico con género lirico, ¿Qué significa eso?, significa que se caracteriza por mostrar la visión íntima y personal del ser humano, ya que yo la autora transmitiré sentimientos, emociones o sensaciones respecto a alguien o algo.  
> En estos tipos de texto predomina el empleo de la primera persona, la actitud subjetiva del narrador, y el verso como modalidad de expresión.  
> El fanfic tiene Hurt/Confort, Erotic Smut, AU Omegaverse, Darkfic, temática de Sugar Daddy y Kinky. Así que no esperen un final color de rosa pastel en la historia.  
> Darkfic  
> Está enfocado hacia personas adultas o de mayor madurez. Los Darkfic se encargan principalmente de exponer el "lado oscuro" de los personajes, proponiendo temáticas de tensión, muerte, demencia u otros trastornos psicológicos, suicidio, corrupción, depravación, adicciones u otros temas que reflejen la crueldad y la desgracia humana.  
> La historia de “My Girl” está basada en una combinación de una película del año 1991; “Mi primer beso” y la canción My Girl, entre referencias de la novela “Lolita” Vladimir Nabokov. Quienes leyeron la novela pues que bien.
> 
> Habrá montones de parafilias que vengan dentro del fanfic que son; Felación masculina y femenina, Salirofilía; Cum Shot, Punishing, Cunnilingus, Pussy job, SexHard, BDSM y Sexo Anal.  
> El final de un DarkFic ya fue escrito y se utilizó la “caja patata sorpresa” de finales de Potato ;D y eso que el final es aceptable.   
> El fic cuenta de una introducción, seis capítulos y un epilogo así que… si dejan continuar el fanfic y dejan de andar denunciando, pues qué bueno y si no me largo a otro foro de fic. Total aun me queda Fanfiction.net y Ao3 :V  
> ¡¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer la advertencia!!

Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

╔═. •『 ♡ 』• .══════╗

My Girl: Prefacio

╚══════. •『 ♡ 』• .═╝

_El sonido del tic tac resuena en la oficina de mi padre, es una habitación común con cuadros decorativos de diplomas y cursos, un globo terráqueo posado en la ventana, cortinas de rojas que hacen juego con las paredes de café oscuro semejante al ladrillo. A los lados con dos estantes hechos con madera de cedro repletos de libros antiguos y recientes mezclados en diversos colores y tamaños sin orden alguno, pero sin perder su categoría de valor. Encima de un escritorio de caoba oscuro y borde garigoleado en la parte inferior recubriendo con un cristal extenso se encuentra la fotografía de una familia de cuatro y mis tíos abuelos junto a su hermano; el abuelo Shermy. La luz de su escritorio se encuentra prendida iluminando los papeles que estaban encima de su escritorio y las carpetas de color amarillo y verde. Un aroma a café molido y loción masculina de bergamota y fresno inundaba mis fosas nasales. Mi nariz se arruga he intento cubrirme parte de mi rostro con mi suéter de tejido de puntos bordado a mano, el cual me pase dos días enteros haciéndolo. Apenas me ayuda a cubrir el hedor de la habitación y el olor a libro viejo. Miro la ventana donde está el bello paisaje anaranjado con tonos dorados que dan paso al ocaso, el final de un día el cual fue agotador para mi padre y algo aburrido para mí._

_Mis manos se acercan a la mesita central y juegan con el pisa papeles decorativo; con la figura de un simple directivo guiando a sus alumnos mientras escalan una cima, hecho de palo fierro y detalles en plata. Regalo de sus amigos aunque me gustaba cambiarla de lugar colocándola en la esquina o entre un bonche de papeles o revistas educativas._

_Me retuerzo en el sofá de cuero café oscuro el cual siempre odio en tiempo de calor, el ducto del aire acondicionado apenas refresca la habitación, pero eso no evita que mi trasero se derrita en sudor por el roce de la tela. A veces me preguntaba ¿Por qué tienen este incomodo sofá en una oficina para dar ingreso a nuevos estudiantes?, ¿Qué no les importa la comodidad de los alumnos cuando los interrogan? O les gusta recolectar el sudor de sus miedos. Es lo que decía mi hermano mayor._

_Soltando un bufido de mis labios levemente resecos miro hacia mí padre antes de darme una mirada penetrante y seria de sus ojos verdes cenizos. El cual yo por intentar animarlo formo con mis manos un corazón en alto y alzo mi mirada brillosa mostrando una sonrisa alegre y radiante. Espero que entienda mi indirecta del porque estoy aquí y no en casa escuchando la radio o hablando con mis amigas por teléfono mientras tejo un nuevo suéter._

_Mi padre me mira con desaprobación al ver que he jugado nuevamente con el pisa papeles y mi ropa se encuentra arrugada por culpa del sudor, sin olvidar que deje mi mochila tirada en el recibidor con todo y libros que saque de la biblioteca esta mañana._

\- Escuche que desaprobaste en el examen de Historia Universal y en el proyecto de Química y Física II. – Entonando una voz de Alfa represiva a la chica, mientras terminaba de escribir las notas y reportes de la austeridad educativa de los alumnados de la universidad.

\- ¿Lo escuchaste?… yo lo siento padre – Dijo desanimada la castaña y con la mirada agachada. Jamás pensó que su padre se enteraría de tan vergonzosa nota. – No le entendí muy bien a la tabla periódica de los elementos, cuando hacíamos las conversiones y parte de la ecuación. Aparte el maestro explicaba muy rápido el proceso de la fundición con el mechero de bunsen, entre otros materiales.

\- Mabel Belle Pines – Alzo la voz el mayor. – No mientas, no te eduque para que me mintieras de esa manera. Sé más responsable en tus estudios y quiero que la siguiente nota salga perfecta como la de tú hermano mayor Masón. Te queda un mes para subir tus calificaciones antes de que salgas de vacaciones. No quiero encontrarte en quinto lugar en el cuadro de honor, admiro lo que has hecho en la clase de corte y confección pero, las clases de mecanografía y computación también están bajando mucho tú rendimiento escolar. – Menciono el mayor haciendo un golpecito de leve tic, tic, tic con la pluma de su bolígrafo. – Deberías pulir más esas áreas, te ayudaran mucho en un futuro.

\- Pero papá si me esforcé – Dijo ella haciendo un mohín en sus labios. – Es muy frustrante estar teniendo tanta tarea y estudiar por adelantado.

\- Mabel – Llamo su padre. – Contrólate por favor. - Refiriéndose al aroma de la adolescente que empezaba a soltar para intentar mantener la situación calmada. – Espero que no hagas esas escenas con tus maestros, no es de acuerdo en la actitud de una jovencita de tú edad.

\- Lo siento – Agachando la mirada.

\- No quiero que hagas eso aquí en este instituto, más por tú rango. Aquí no se hace, y más porque no se encuentra tú hermano cerca para cubrirte.

Mabel disminuyo su aroma de tranquilidad cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, era inútil cuando su padre estaba enfurecido. Se cruzó de brazos y miro con una mirada húmeda hacía cierto punto de la ventana.

\- En un momento acabo – Le hablo su padre. – Solo debo archivar esto y quedara listo para que el director Finnegan venga a recogerlo el sábado por la mañana.

\- ¿Puedo irme a casa? – Menciono la menor.

\- Claro, caminaras a estas horas sin pasaje para el autobús y sin tú hermano protegiéndote. – Menciono su padre en tono burlesco ante la descabellada idea. – El berrinche lo haces en casa con tú madre, aquí te pido discreción, no quiero que los profesores de aquí te tomen como una chiquilla chillona y consentida.

\- No lo soy – Se quejó la menor. – Soy prácticamente una adolescente.

\- Actúas como una y no estas ayudando mucho.

De repente tocaron la puerta dejando pasar a un adulto de cabello corto de color azul celeste con las raíces de su nuca un poco oscuras de lo habitual, su mirada Prusia en sus ojos levemente afilados de su pupila mostraban un rastro de serenidad y calma. El hombre iba vistiendo unos pantalones oscuros de patrón de rayas grises delgadas como su saco y la camisa de un color blanco con una corbata azul marino. Se acercó al coordinador de estudios colocando una carpeta verde de armazón encima del escritorio, dando notar su presencia en esa oficina estudiantil.

Noto la porta gafete de escritorio con el nombre de Charles Frederick Pines Coordinador de Estudios de la Universidad de Decima Luna. El sujeto tímidamente hablo antes de estrechar su mano con la del coordinador de planes del instituto. Era una situación muy ambigua y tranquila para la zona de los Alfas, tanto que Mabel se sentía muy protegida en ese momento. Como si la hubiesen puesto en una caja de Petri.

\- Señor Pines – Llamo el adulto joven más calmado en su tono de voz y con una mirada que reflejaba serenidad en todo momento de los minutos que pasaban en esa oficina. – Lamento molestarlo en su casi hora de salida, pero los reportes del ala B y C están listos para examinarse ante la mirada del director.

\- ¿Y el profesor Phill Cipher? – Alzando la mirada. – ¿Por qué el señor Cipher no vino a dejar el suyo propiamente? Acaso eres su mensajero. Es la segunda vez que lo hace en este bimestre.

\- Tuvo un compromiso de último momento señor – Menciono el peli azul. – Su esposa iba a dar a luz en las instalaciones de artes, cuando se le rompió la fuente en medio de la revisión de la tesis de sus alumnos de grados avanzados.

\- ¿La profesora Corduroy se encuentra bien? ¿Por qué no se me notifico? – Pregunto el Alfa mayor. – Había un consultorio del departamento de enfermería. – Se llevó su mano al bolsillo de su saco para sacar un beeper oscuro y ver que no tenía un mensaje reciente más que el del director.

\- Mi hermano vio más viable llevársela en brazos, tipo guardaespaldas y conducir todo el camino como loco hasta el hospital privado de Oakland. – Comento el chico mientras veía a la pequeña castaña nerviosa desde su asiento. – No pregunte como alcanzo una gran distancia desde artes hasta el estacionamiento.

\- Ese chico, no aprende la lección y es el segundo que tienen. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Bien tal vez por esto se lo perdonare, sí es que no se desmaya en el hospital como la última vez. – Dijo. – Pero William debes dejar de hacer favores, también te atrasan tú tiempo y mi tiempo.

\- Lo sé señor Pines. – Menciono. – Pero es mi hermano mayor, que se puede hacer. Somos tan unidos desde que tengo memoria, eso creo.

Will dio una mirada de reojo a la castaña antes de verla sonriente y saludarla moviendo sus dedos detrás de su costado, para no causar una mala intención ante su padre. Cuando noto que el mayor se calmaba, vio oportuno la oportunidad para saludarla.

\- Hola señorita Mabel Pines – Saludo el peli azul acariciando su cabeza. – ¿Otra vez cuidando del señor Pines? Se ve que te gusta venir a esta universidad.

\- Masón salió de viaje con el grupo de ciencias y olvido notificarlo como siempre, ese chico no aprende tampoco. – Menciono el mayor de forma cansada. – Mabel solo estará viniendo cada tarde después de sus clases, no puede quedarse sola en el colegio, más si no hay seguridad privada después de las siete en punto, cuando hacen relevo de turno. – Comento. – He dejado muchas quejas en esa escuela privada.

\- Tengo que venir ahora aquí… pero papá no me deja recorrer las áreas de este lugar.

\- No es un patio de juegos Mabel, aquí solo se viene aprender a prepararse para la vida adulta y formar su profesión. – Le espeto su padre.

\- Lamentablemente Mabel, tú padre tiene razón hay mucho alumnado nuevo que apenas se adapta a la vida universitaria. – Inclinándose a su altura. – Tú eres como una chispa de luz, algo viva y brillante que desprende pureza y una personalidad muy simpática. Tú misma alegría podría hacerlos perder de sus objetivos para el grupo de muertos que ya no tienen alma en su interior. – Volteándose a la pequeña. – Me refiero a los alumnos.

\- William – Sentención el adulto.

\- Es broma señor Pines – Aclaro el peli azul antes de escuchar a la castaña reír suavemente. Le agradaba escuchar contenta a la pequeña omega. – Pero no puedes andar sola por el campus, es peligroso para ti sin un….

\- Alfa que me cuide – Repitieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Will, tú podrías llevarme a conocer el lugar? – Aferrándose de su brazo. – Vamos llévame a conocer el campus.

\- Me encantaría Mabel, pero… - Viendo a su padre fulminarlo con la mirada, no le tenía confianza al joven adulto por su falta de cuidado y liderazgo. – Estoy algo ocupado y… debo preparar la clase de biología.

\- ¿Papá puedo ir con Will? – Llamo la castaña. – Te prometo que no lo molestare, quiero ver el aula de biología…. Nunca he ido a visitar el aula de una universidad.

\- No Mabel, ya nos tenemos que ir. – Abriendo el folder y viendo el desastre de hojas que tenía Phill. – Mierda que no puede engrapar o hacer una perforación en las hojas.

\- Lo siento por eso señor Pines – Dijo Will antes de girarse a Mabel. – Veo que no te dejo tu padre.

Mabel puso una sonrisita de orgullo y entono una voz suave al mayor que lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, pues cuando entonaba ese timbre de voz solo suponía que lo sobornaría. – Así…. pues papá no se comió el sándwich que mamá preparo con tanto amor ni el jugo verde que tardó en hacer en la mañana…. Así que otra vez lo regañaran otra vez. – La pequeña había dado justo en el clavo a su padre cuando noto que seguía la bolsa de tela con el sándwich intacto con el jugo desperdiciado desde la mañana y con un mal olor.

\- ¿Mabel querida? – Llamo su padre bajando su rango de alfa hacia ella.

\- ¿Sí? – Viendo a su padre.

\- Puedes tirar el jugo y comerte el sándwich – Posando su rostro en un puño. – Y a cambio te dejare pasear por el ala B, pero solo al apartamento del señor William Cipher.

\- ¡SI! – Levantando sus manos de forma contenta.

\- Solo treinta minutos mientras limpio el desastre de esta carpeta.

\- Lo lamento señor Pines, la próxima vez le diré a Phill que engrape las notas malas y buenas.

\- Eso espero. – Viendo las hojas sucias con sangre. – Para ser el profesor de Matemáticas y Arquitectura es malo organizando.

Mabel tomo de la mano a Will y salieron del despacho caminando por los elegantes pasillos del instituto. La pequeña miraba maravillada las estructuras de la bóveda del techo y los enormes ventanales que mostraban el atardecer llegar a su fin y aparecer la noche. La castaña solo había recorrido de la entrada al despacho de su padre, pero nunca se había adentrado más a las instalaciones del campus universitario.

Pasaron por un extenso jardín de matorrales de rosas glandiflora; una especie de rosa híbrida de grandes pétalos extendidos y tallo alargado cubierto de espinas. Los tonos blancos y anaranjados que se mezclaban creando una pared inspirado en la tarde de un día soleado.

\- Este fue uno de los proyectos de una estudiante de herbolaria de la licenciatura de biología. – Menciono Will con una sonrisa grande. – El día que se graduó le pedí que trasplantará sus rosas en esta sección del campus.

\- Son hermosas y tienen un aroma agradable que me recuerdan a los jardines del parque. – Acercándose a ver los pétalos conservados.

\- Son un excelente té de infusión para calmar los nervios y estimular el apetito, diferente al té de rosas mosquetas que solo ayuda para mejor la digestión. – Aclaro. – Isabella Gleeful sabía dar vida con sus manos.

\- ¿Isabella? – Sonando un poco recelosa la omega.

\- Ex estudiante, pero actualmente está en Francia con su mellizo, quien sabe que esté haciendo. No recibo muchas cartas de mis viejos estudiantes graduados. – Dijo desanimado. – A veces esa persona no se queda contigo por varias razones.

Llegaron a un pasillo y de ahí a la oficina del peli azul el cual la chica noto varias plantas acomodadas en los estantes y algunos animales disecados entre otros vivos.

\- Vaya – Viendo una pecera tamaño mediano. – Este lugar me gusta.

Olfateo un aroma a menta y desinfectante medicó más no terminaba de ocultar el aroma del chico; té de hierba buena y frambuesa junto con especies. Mabel sentía las mejillas enrojecer y soltar un suspiro de tonta enamorada.

\- Toma asiento, voy a preparar un poco de té de limón. – Quitándose el saco. – Debo tener galletas en el gabinete. Cuando tengo hambre escondo las que confisco de mis alumnos mal portados.

La castaña se sentó en el incómodo sofá de cuero con aroma a viejo, más no pudo evitar mirar a Will que estaba concentrado prendiendo la cafetera y llenándola de agua.

\- ¿Por qué todos tienen estos feos sofás?

\- Jajaja – Se rió el chico. – No son feos, son cómodos y pues… supongo que en ese momento no había suficiente presupuesto en la universidad. Creo que compraron un lote de esos sofás y sillones. – Colocando una taza enfrente de la menor. – Pero tienes razón…. Odio ese color, me siento viejo con tan solo verlo.

\- Es molesto porque se queda pegado el trasero de uno en tiempo de calor.

\- Veras que este sofá ha sacado de apuros en no dejar olor ni manchas de dudosa procedencia. – Dijo. – Por ejemplo el refresco y la crema de los pastelillos twenky.

\- Oh… cierto.

El joven Beta miraba como la pequeña sacaba el sándwich y disponía a comérselo a mordidas manchando su rostro.

\- Tienes mostaza aquí – Limpio su rostro con un pañuelo. – Escuche que desaprobaste tus materias.

\- ¡¿Tú también?! – Exclamo sorprendida.

\- No quería escuchar, pero estaba en la puerta y pues… tampoco era prudente escuchar a escondidas. – Yendo por las ramas de té para colocarla en una porta filtro de papel y verter el líquido caliente dentro de la tetera de porcelana verde. - ¿Con que te distrajiste? Tú no eres así, Mabel. Eres lista y lo sé muy bien.

\- Bien Will, a ti no te miento porque me caes bien y eres mi mejor y súper amigo y sé que no me acusarías con mi padre. – Dijo la pequeña jugando un poco con el borde de su sándwich. – Me quede escuchando la radio toda la noche mientras leía una revista que me presto Grenda, una de moda donde hablaba de como pintarte las uñas en menos tiempo. También aproveche para tomar mi estambre de colores tejer un nuevo suéter.

\- ¿Otro?

\- Sí – Mostrando el que llevaba puesto. – Este lo hice con la imagen de una estrella fugaz.

\- Me gustan tus suéteres, tienes un talento único para la moda, pequeña. – Sonriendo.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte uno…? – Pregunto tímidamente y con un hilo de duda en su voz.

\- Me encantaría – Sonriendo. – Pero después de que te concentres en levantar esas notas, no queremos que tú padre se moleste nuevamente. Y yo sea tú distracción.

\- Sí. – Dijo la pequeña. – El exige mucho que sea de las primeras en el cuadro de honor.

\- Haz lo que puedas. – Dijo Will. – No te exijas demasiado, de todos modos son conocimientos que tal vez algún día los emplees.

Will sirvió el té y un plato de galletas a la pequeña adolescente. Mabel no tardo en servirse y disfrutar del rico sabor a miel y jalea de fresa. Ella adoraba pasar tiempo con el Beta desde que lo conoció por primera vez por parte de su hermano mayor, se había enamorado al instante en cuanto lo vio y juraría que había tenido su primera Imprimación en él. Puesto que su corazón no paraba de latir cada vez que estaban a solas o tenían contacto con apenas el roce de las manos.

Ella nunca había tenido un lazo y apenas quería cuidar el que estaba emergiendo, quería ir con cuidado con el Beta antes de declarar sus sentimientos. Puesto que sus amigas le habían dicho que un lazo debe cuidarse y tener el tiempo suficiente para enamorarse correctamente y no lanzar sus declaraciones a la primera. Las consecuencias de una imprimación la lastimarían y dañarían su primera vez en la búsqueda de su pareja, dañando su autoestima y sentimientos.

Mabel quería que su momento fuera especial para recibir su segundo beso, ya que el primero se lo robo un alfa en el último grado de la primaria, más no fue correspondido en ese momento porque la castaña no estaba alborotada de sus hormonas y no había lazo que los uniera. Apenas eran niños, pero en los varones su instinto o su despertar para definir si es un Alfa, Beta u Omega se despertaban a partir de los 10 años.

El peli azul noto que la pequeña portaba un collarín rosa claro con una estrella. Soltó un suspiro y acaricio la cabeza de la menor.

\- Mabel – Llamo – ¿Te has enamorado?

Will sabía que los collarines anti marcas no se llevaban solo porque sí, no era una clase de moda entre las niñas de secundaria. Cuando un Omega lleva un collarín solo significaba una cosa… habían empezado despertar su vida sexualmente y con ello la búsqueda de pareja o destinatario. El collar apenas inhibía el aroma de la menor y dejaba apenas mostrar la piel de su cuello, pero si se solo quitaba solo un momento seria presa de varios Alfas e incluido llamaría la atención de los Betas aunque no percibieran su aroma. De ahí porque su padre la sobreprotegía dentro de la oficina cuando esperaban el termino de las clases en el campus.

\- ¿Qué?... bueno digo, todavía no… - Mintió con las mejillas rojas como las remolachas. – Es solo que…

\- Entiendo – Viendo que se ponía nerviosa. – Mabel, hagas lo hagas no te lo quites y guarda esos sentimientos de la persona que te gusta. – Sonriendo. – Es bonito el amor y tener a alguien presente, pero no es correcto marcarla si solo está enamorado.

\- ¿Tú estás enamorado Will? – Pregunto la menor con inocencia.

\- Lamentablemente… sí – Menciono. – Y tuve el error de enamorarme y ser impulsivo con ella.

La castaña apretó con sus manos el aza de la taza sintiendo su corazón estrujarse, pero quería saber qué mujer le robo su amor y corazón. Vio la mirada de Will posarse en la ventana que daba al rosal.

\- ¿Se enamoró de la señorita Isabella? – Pregunto Mabel.

\- Eso fue un error…. Eres muy deductiva pequeña. – Menciono. – Solo te pido, que si encuentras a alguien especial Mabel. No dejes que te marque hasta que estés segura que sea el Alfa correcto.

 _\- ¿Cómo sabes que será un Alfa mi lazo? –_ Musito bajo apretando la taza. «“Y no un Beta…”» Pensó para sí misma eso último.

\- Ya lo conocerás Mabel.

Will abrió sus ojos cuando observo a la adolescente devorar las galletas y zumbarse de un solo trago el té sin azúcar. Más solo vio que la pequeña se apresuró a terminar la bebida caliente y sacudir su ropa. Antes de colocar una sonrisa forzada de sus labios.

\- Bien debo regresar con mi papá, gracias por el té Will.

\- Mabel deja que te acompañe.

\- Tranquilo sé por dónde es – Sonriendo. – Deberías traer un juego de mesa mañana. Nos vemos Will. Oh mejor yo lo traigo.

El peli azul sonrió levemente ajeno de lo que sucedió hace unos momentos, cuidaba mucho a esa adolescente como si fuera su hermanita. Jamás se enamoraría de ella.

En cambio la castaña limpio unas cuantas lágrimas durante el camino y soltó un leve sollozo que oculto en las mangas de su suéter rosado. Le dolía el corazón y envidiaba a esa Isabella por ser la única chica que atrajo a su amado Beta.

Tomo un respiro la menor y puso una mirada determinada antes de enfundar un puño y gritar en voz alta.

\- “¡No me rendiré!” – Haría lo que fuera para enamorar al Beta y tener su final feliz color de rosa que tanto soñó desde que era una enana de 11 años de edad.

Camino con pasos pesados la menor hasta el despacho de su padre solo para visualizar que Gideon Charles Gleeful salía de la oficina de su padre quien seguramente buscaba a su hermano mayor. El albino la visualizaba a lo lejos para correr a abrazarla con fuerza.

Irónico el Alfa albino tenía dos palabras que más odiaba; el primer nombre de su estricto padre y el apellido de la bruja que enamoro a Will. El sujeto de cabello albino y pecas un poco regordetas no dejaba de frotarse con ella e intentar darle un beso en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Gideon quítate pedófilo! – Bramo furiosa la menor y dando golpes suavemente. – Odio que me pegues tus bichos y pijos. ¿Qué tal si tienes sarna?

\- Aww sigues siendo adorable, malvavisco – Dando un beso en su mejilla. – Listo ya te lo di, ¿Te escapaste del señor Pines?

\- Lo soborne para que me dejara recorrer el campus. – Limpiándose la mejilla. – ¡Iugh! Comiste sándwich de mermelada. Me dejaste pegajosa la mejilla.

\- Jajaja nadie escapa de mi besos – Hasta que recordó lo que dijo la pequeña hace un momento abriendo en par sus ojos azules. – Espera ¿tú sola recorriste? – Dijo temeroso. – Mabel estás loca, eres una omega y aquí hay terribles alfas alborotadores que solo buscan diversión con una adolescente tan hermosa como tú.

\- Curiosamente eres uno – Señalándolo.

\- No, no te he marcado ni abusado de tu presencia. – Menciono Gideon de forma orgullosa, bajando a Mabel con cuidado de sus brazos. – Soy un alfa respetuoso.

\- Aja – Mostrando una sonrisita. – Espera que le diga a mi amiga Candy que otra vez andas besando mis mejillas.

\- Ni se te ocurra. – Menciono el albino. – La quiero mucho para que se ponga celosa en este mismo momento.

\- Jejeje… descuida Gideon no se lo diré – Sonriendo.

\- Bien yo ya me retiro. – Dijo. – Por cierto – Se acercó a la castaña entregándole un bolígrafo rosa pastel con la punta en moño. – Si mañana la ves, dile que se lo envía su caballero plateado.

\- Ya vete Gideon – Dijo la menor soltando una risa suave.

_Gideon y Candy llevaban tan solo seis meses juntos de relación, cuando los padres de Candy se enteraron que el Alfa había tenido su imprimación en ella como su destinataria al igual que ella lo tuvo con el albino, sus padres no interrumpieron en su relación y los dejaron andar sin problema alguno. Aunque el chico le llevaba por cinco años de edad. Él amaba a su omega que conoció cuando apenas el salía de la prepa y ella entraba a segundo de secundaria, se vieron por primera vez en la ceremonia despedida para los chicos de preparatoria cuando invite a mi amiga para ver a Dipper graduarse. A partir de ese momento se dieron un flechazo desde entonces Gideon no paraba de enviarle cartas de amor a su amiga y dar uno que otro regalo._

Mabel llego a la puerta del despacho antes de sentir como alguien se colocaba detrás de ella y un fuerte aroma masculino como especies, tabaco, vainilla y chocolate amargo la atraían con fuerza entre un olor intimidante y superior. Alzo la mirada observando a un hombre alto de cabellos rubios en tonos dorados que se perdían en la noche dando como hebras de oro perdidos en la oscuridad. Su rostro parecía maduro y cincelado de sus pómulos con el mentón levemente alzado y la ceja levemente fruncida sobre su parche ocular de cuero con la imagen de un triángulo invertido bordado en dorado; notando un aura de seriedad en el ambiente. Su ojo ambarino casi inhumano miraba a la menor que estaba quieta con sus ojos avellanados.

El mayor observo aquella mirada verde cenizos con el café claro que daban a unos ojos maravillosamente atractivo, justo como el bosque de Oregón en un día soleado. Sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas de un tono durazno con sus labios rosados cual fresa de temporada eran, tan pequeños y regordetes. Su cabello que desprendía una fragancia a frutos rojos y arroz. Su aroma era débil pero olía dulcemente adictivo y delicioso; flores de freesía con peonia roja y un tercer olor que cubría su feromona, el cual era bloqueado por un agente irritativo. 

Ambos se miraron por un momento y el mayor pudo notar un collar de protección sobre la chica. Aquella prenda bloqueaba el tercer aroma que lo atraía desde hace unos minutos desde que salió de su oficina. La había seguido más no sabía en qué lugar se había ocultado cuando perdió el rastro. Pensó que podría a ver sido uno de sus alumnos de la facultad ya que estaban en la temporada de celo y entre ellos podía estar una posible.... destinataria.

Los lunes a jueves siempre percibía ese olor y por más que quisiera adelantar sus clases para buscarla era imposible. Más siempre perdía su rastro de olor al término de la tarde o cuando ya no quedaba nadie en el campus.

Ahora la encontró nuevamente cuando se dirigía a dejar el reporte algo tarde, por culpa de sus alumnos que le rogaban por no reprobarlos este semestre, pidiéndole que les subiera la nota si le lavaban el carro o entregaran un proyecto que realzara su calificación. Incluso sus alumnas se degradaban al punto de tener relaciones o realizar una felación con tal de subir un punto a la nota.

Pero ahora… la había encontrado a la fuente de ese aroma que lo traía perdido estos meses.

El mayor soltó un gruñido y calmo un poco su aroma dominante ante la castaña de ojos avellanados para no asustarla. Primero que nada por educación y segundo para no hacerle indicar que todavía quería algo de ella.

\- ¿Te perdiste? – Pregunto el alfa, queriendo saber que hacia una omega joven a mitad del pasillo tan tarde en la universidad.

\- No… - Menciono la menor tocando parte de la puerta hasta terminar recargada. Su mirada se volvía acuosa y sus labios temblaban.

\- No te han dicho que no deberías andar por aquí – Menciono. – El campus solo es para los alumnos universitarios. – Aspiro su aroma y con tan solo oler le agradaba bastante y le incitaba tomarla en brazos. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

La castaña abrió la puerta de la oficina entrando y cerrándola con suma fuerza sintiendo el tope de lo que golpeo, antes de escuchar un jadeo alto que emitió su padre del susto.

\- ¡Jesucristo! – Viendo a Mabel confundido. – Mabel ¿Qué haces? Te he dicho varias veces que no azotes la puerta ni que hagas ruido.

\- Perdón padre. – Dijo la menor tomando su mochila y acercándose a su papá. – Ya nos vamos, por favor... quiero ir a casa tengo un poco de hambre y va empezar mi programa favorito. – En realidad no quería decirle del accidente que tuvo hace unos 20 segundos en la puerta.

\- Tranquila, tranquila – Dijo tomando las carpetas. – Dios, te vas unos 35 minutos y ya estas más inquieta de lo normal. Espero que William no te haya dado dulces.

\- No lo hizo. – Ayudándole a tomar las carpetas. – Te ayudo.

\- Cuidado Mabel – Dijo el señor Pines. - ¿Qué tienes? – Tomando sus llaves del carro y su maletín. – Te veo muy nerviosa.

Iban a salir hasta que el señor vio al rubio que estaba intentando parar la hemorragia del golpe en su nariz.

\- Señor Cipher, ¿Qué te sucedió muchacho?

\- Digamos que una mocosa tuvo las agallas de darme un golpe muy directo y propio. – Dirigiendo su mirada a Mabel. – Excelente sabe defenderse, eso demuestra que no es nada fácil de atrapar para mis estudiantes.

\- ¡Mabel! – Viendo a su hija con sumo enojo. – Golpeaste a un profesor… al profesor Bill Cipher, el que imparte literatura universal e historia de mundo moderno y antiguo. Muy mal me prometiste comportarte, pero veo que ni eso puedes obedecer.

\- Perdón – Dijo la pequeña atemorizada.

Mabel se sobre encogió de sus hombros y miro con miedo a su padre, puesto que nunca se había enfadado tanto…. Momento, había escuchado bien… su apellido era Cipher.

\- Lamento la actitud de mi hija, Bill – Disculpándose con el rubio. – Esta en una etapa muy rebelde. Primero sus materias ahora esto.

\- Supongo que empezamos mal – Menciono el rubio acercándose a la menor para inclinarse un poco a la chica. – Soy Bill Cipher. – Extendiendo su mano para que la estrechara. – Vamos… no tengas miedo.

\- Mabel – Llamo su padre. – El señor Cipher te está saludando, devuelve el saludo. - Viendo a la menor correr atrás suyo y esconderse. – Lo siento mucho, es muy tímida aun con los extraños, Bill.

\- Estando oculta no conocerás a nadie –Intentando rebuscar su mirada pero la pequeña adolescente seguía evadiéndolo. – _Interesante –_ Musito de sus labios antes de acomodar las mangas de su camisa. - ¿Muy sobreprotegida señor Pines? Para su edad.

\- Es muy joven Bill – Comento el mayor. – Apenas va en segundo de secundaria y todavía no conoce a gente de confianza aun, excepto sus amigos… su único círculo de amigos especiales.

\- Ya veo – Sonando un poco receloso al saber que la chica solo tenía personas seleccionadas para hablar. – Esperemos que la próxima vez me regrese el saludo. – Viendo a Mabel que solo lo veía con timidez y seguía escondida de su padre.

\- Bill, dime que eso que traes en la mano no es tu carpeta. – Oblicuando las cejas en forma de fruncido.

\- Sí lo es – Colocándola encima de las demás carpetas. – Solo la mitad paso.

\- Eres muy estricto Bill – Menciono. – Que acaso Stanford no te calmo un poco el humor amargo que traes.

\- No significa que voy a ser blando con la minoría de los estudiantes.

\- Oye Bill… hablando de esto. No sabes si tu amigo Tad este desocupado, necesito que Mabel suba sus notas y un poco de historia no le vendría mal. Dile que le pagare bien.

\- Lamento informarle señor Pines, que Tad Strange pidió un permiso de dos meses para irse de luna de miel con su esposa Melissa.

\- Vaya, es una pena que Tad haya salido. – Viendo a su hija. – Ni modo Tad no podrá enseñarte otra vez Mabel.

\- Puedo hacerlo sola - Protesto la castaña. – Subiré la nota.

\- Espero que cumplas, pero por mientras estarás bajo mi supervisión. Eso significa cero radio y dulces.

\- No es justo – Haciendo un puchero que hizo que Bill la viera tan adorable.

\- Bien Bill nos tenemos que ir o mi esposa se enojara conmigo.

\- Fue un placer saludarlos.

Iba retirarse hasta que sintió las delicadas manos de la omega, sujetar la manga de su camisa y darle esa mirada dulce e inocente, la cual el mayor no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su corazón. Se quedaron un momento así mirándose, como si el tiempo no pasara en ese solitario pasillo universitario.

**“Lazo”**

\- Señor Cipher – busco en el bolsillo de su mochila un pañuelo rosa con bordado de conejitos y flores. – Lo siento mucho por lo de su nariz.

Bill tomo aquel pedazo de tela suave de algodón antes de verla correr con esas largas piernas esbeltas y levemente rellenitas de sus muslos dejando que su falda se meciera en sus movimientos y parte de su melena se balanceara con el viento de ese día. El alfa gruño frustrado pues perdió de vista a esa dama en su momento, aspiro el pañuelo con el aroma de la menor; el tercer olor era ella.

Esa pequeña omega fue la causante de que cayera en lazo y se imprimara en ella. Guardo el pañuelo en su bolsillo y embozo una leve sonrisa, que cualquier alumna o alumno omega que estuviera pasando por ahí jamás lo creería y caería directamente al suelo ante sus pies, pidiendo ser reclamado y marcado.

\- Mabel Pines – Susurro su nombre. – Eres una hermosa estrella fugaz que apareces y me deslumbras por un momento para luego desaparecer de mi vista. – Buscando las llaves de su auto camino hacia la salida. – Condenada coqueta, ya quiero tenerte en mis brazos pequeña omega.

A lo lejos diviso a su hermano mellizo que se encontraba recargado en su auto Chevrolet 1985 Camaro Z28 de color amarillo, uno de sus vehículos adquiridos recientemente de los más nuevos. A Bill le gustaba lucir su auto pero manejar a gran velocidad, para lo que ganaba como profesor universitario podía darse lujos más siendo soltero, aunque su mellizo también tenía lo suyo viniendo de una buena familia.

\- Bill, no te quiero asustar pero rayaron la parte trasera de tu auto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Gruño el alfa caminando con molestia para ver que solo tenía una hoja de papel escrita con la frase: “Te gane rey oxigenado”.

Vio que su hermano estaba sentado en el asiento de piloto mientras le pitaba.

\- Maldita seas Will – Le refunfuño molesto abriendo la puerta del copiloto. – Bájate de ahí, ya lo dijimos tú aquí y yo allá.

\- Bill mañana me entregan el mío. – Comento Will. – Dame este día para pasear a tu preciado bebé.

\- Maldita seas perra azulada – Entro molesto dando un portón.

\- Te recuerdo que es tu auto. – Canturreo divertido el peli azul. – Así a mi también me gustan las pistas de Blue.

\- Solo arranca y deja de andar de presumido.

Mientras el peli azul conducía por el camino iban directo al hospital de Oakland a ver a su hermano mayor y su esposa.

\- Así que Phill lo volvió hacer. – Viendo un poco variedad de familiares de pacientes andar por el lobby del hospital privado.

\- Esperemos que no se haya desmayado en urgencias o seremos muy conocidos nuevamente. – Calmando sus nervios. - ¿Qué crees que sea? Esperemos que sea niña, ya que estos dos no dijeron nada del sexo del bebé. – Dijo Will un tanto emocionado en su voz.

\- Lo que sea.

\- Bill eres un amargado – Comento Will. – No se deberías estar emocionado con la llegada de un bebé.

\- Entonces será niño – Dijo no tan emocionado.

\- ¡Bill!

\- Will… tú no tienes un hijo y yo no tengo un hijo y no esperes que me emocione por la llegada de otro niño que tendrá nuestro hermano. – Bufo cansado. – Eso es una burla, desde que Phill se casó y tuvo el primero, padre no ha dejado de molestarnos en lo que va de los siguientes 2 años.

\- Es porque tú no has querido buscar una omega destinaria. – Comento Will.

\- Claro, como eres un Beta no hay tanto problema contigo – Gruño molesto viendo a su alrededor a las enfermeras y camilleros que transitaban por el pasillo. – Lo siento. – Calmando su aura intimidante mientras que el personal seguía transitando.

\- Alzarme **“la voz”** no sirve conmigo Bill, pero lo digo enserio. – Acercándose con la recepcionista. – Busca una pareja y forma una familia o será peor para ti más adelante.

Will hablo con la señora para que le indicara en que piso y habitación se encontraba la señora Wendy Cipher. En cuanto le indico el piso y la habitación ambos avanzaron mientras que los dos par de adultos jóvenes que subían por el elevador hasta el segundo piso “Ginecologia”. Caminaron al ala izquierda donde se encontraba “Maternidad” pasando por un cubículo con un enorme vitral donde mostraban a varias enfermeras cuidado de los neonatos, el cuarto se llamaba “Lactancia y Crecimiento y Desarrollo”. Will vio a los bebés con una sonrisa de ternura, mientras que Bill solo veía uno que otro recién nacido siendo acunado en brazos de las enfermeras mientras le tomaban los signos vitales.

\- Uno de ellos debe ser de Phill y Wendy.

\- ¡Will! ¡Bill! – Los llamo una chica omega de cabello morado con mechón rosado y ropa medio formal, trayendo en brazos un niño de un año de edad de cabello rojizo y ojos jade.

\- Hola Tambry – Dijo Will. - Veo que trajiste a Kvothe. – Viendo al infante. - ¿Wendy tuvo al bebé?

\- Todavía no.

\- Me dieron este número.

\- Sí, pero aun no sale del quirófano ya lleva rato.

\- Ha entonces todavía siguen en…

\- Sí, en cuanto Phill me llamo y dijo que llegarían tarde a casa me vine con el pequeño. – Menciono la chica. – No podía dejarlo solo, o sea no es propio de una niñera ¿entienden?

\- Sí quieres lo cuidamos – Dijo Will. - ¿Robbie sabe que estas aquí?

\- Más o menos… fue algo inesperado saber que mi amiga se le haya roto la fuente y que Phill hablara como loco pero… se cortó la llamada.

\- Oh no… - Dijo Will. – Bill cuida a Kvothe, iré con Tambry para ver lo que sucedió con Phill. Esperemos que no esté en urgencias nuevamente.

Bill tomo al niño entre sus brazos antes de ver que estos dos se iban de inmediato a urgencias. El rubio veía al infante babear y sostener en sus manos una manta de color azul cielo con la imagen de ositos con sombrero de copa.

\- Así que…. ¿tendrás a otro hermanito o hermanita? – Menciono un poco nervioso el rubio en cargar al niño, puesto que siempre le ganaba en unos minutos la paternidad aunque no fuera su hijo. – Demonios…

Odiaba ese instinto que llegaba de repente.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Will se encontraba con Tambry llegando a la entrada de urgencias siendo interrogados por el guardia de seguridad antes de que el oficial hablara y viera en la lista.

\- ¿Phill Cipher? – Dijo el señor mayor. – No, no está aquí.

\- ¿A dónde abra ido el idiota cabeza de tomate? – Menciono Tambry. – Sonaba muy nervioso, como si fueran a matarlo.

\- Debemos regresar con Bill e ir a donde subirían a Wendy después de que tenga al bebé.

Ambos subieron al elevador y se dirigieron al segundo piso para ver que estaba Bill con el infante comiendo una bolsa de bombones, paletas de tutsi pop y jugo de manzana.

\- ¡BILL! – Le regaño Tambry. – No le des dulces, que no ves que lo vas a poner hiperactivo. Si Wendy se entera me matara por darle dulces.

\- Hermano no tienes remedio. – Tomando al niño en brazos. – Esperemos que no le duela el estómago.

\- Solo es jugo y algunos dulces. – Menciono el rubio mientras comía uno o dos malvaviscos. - ¿Encontraron a Phill?

\- No – Respondieron al mismo tiempo Will y Tambry.

\- Cielos es muy tarde. – Dijo Tambry.

\- Puedo llevarte de regreso, no sabemos a qué hora salgan. Pero Robbie estará muy preocupado si no te ve en la casa de ellos.

\- Bien – Acercándose a darle un beso al infante en la mejilla. – Adiós Kvothe y no comas dulces, hazlo por tus papis. – Viendo molesta a Bill. – Tú deja de darle golosina, tonto irresponsable.

\- Sí, sí, sí. – Menciono el rubio tomando el infante de regreso a sus brazos.

\- Bill me llevo tú auto y en un momento regreso.

\- De acuerdo, pero no lo dañes.

\- Un rayón o dos no le pasara nada. – Comento burlón el beta.

\- Hijo de…

\- Ah, ah, ah nada de malas palabras – Señalando al infante.

\- Berenjenas quemadas – Dijo en una palabra disfrazada.

Bill observo como se iban Will y Tambry antes de quedarse sentado en un sillón de espera con el niño en brazos.

\- Sabes pequeño – Dijo el Alfa viendo a las enfermeras pasar y alguna que otra visita transitar por el pasillo. Todos con diversos aromas y algunas chicas marcadas por sus parejas o sin su collar. – Encontré posiblemente a mi destinataria.

El niño no le prestaba atención ya que se enrollo con la manta y se durmió en su pecho.

\- Es una adorable omega de cabello marrón…. De un color como el chocolate tan brillante y largo que caía por su espalda baja. – Continúo el rubio viendo al niño dormitar. - Sus ojos son un color hermoso; un verde claro con el café que los asemeja al bosque. Y esas rosadas mejillas que adornaban su rostro juvenil, tan inocente y precioso ante mi mirada. – Recordando a la adolescente. – Sí anduviera con esa chica…. Posiblemente tendríamos uno o dos niños. – Comento algo risueño.

El rubio salió de su trance antes de ver a los camilleros transitar con las camillas y a las enfermeras pasar con los carros de curación y carpetas.

\- Diablos estar aquí hace que me despierte instinto protector. – Se quejó el alfa colocando una mueca malhumorada. Primera porque no tenía una pareja y segunda porque estaba cuidando el hijo de su hermano.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

2 horas habían pasado y sintió un par de golpes en su rostro antes de ver a Will enfrente de él. Bill se sorprendió al no tener al pequeño en sus brazos.

\- ¡Carajo lo perdí! – Buscando al niño. – Phill me hará picadillo.

\- No idiota – Dijo Will. – El niño esta con Phill y Wendy. En realidad te quedaste dormido y Phill salió del quirófano justamente cuando la subían y casualmente te vieron y aprovecharon para llevarse a Kvothe.

\- Maldito hijo de pu… - Will lo interrumpió colocando un dedo en su frente.

\- Ey, ey…. No insultes a nuestra misma madre – Dijo Will.

\- Grr… al menos despiértame cuando suceda algo interesante.

\- Pues nuestro hermano de milagro no se desmayó en urgencias, pero si en quirófano – Comento Will. – No soporto ver como nacía el pequeño.

\- ¿Pequeño? – Dijo Bill. – Otro varón.

\- Sí.

\- Vaya – Dijo el rubio levantándose. – Creo que gane la apuesta y me debes 50 dólares.

\- Eres un condenado hijo de…. – Bill lo interrumpió colocando un dedo en la nariz.

\- Tú dijiste que no insultáramos a nuestra madre. – Le refuto con un tono divertido. – Un trato es un trato.

\- Toma – Sacando de su billetera.

Llegaron a la habitación 225 con la imagen de un bebé elefante en un globo terráqueo que decía bienvenido al mundo, Will y Bill entraron al cubículo viendo a Wendy con el rostro pálido y cansado y su cabello trenzado viéndola estirar sus brazos cubiertos con venoclisis, a recibir a cargar un pequeño bulto de color azul que era entregado por la enfermera y a Phill cargar a su hijo, aunque el alfa se encontraba con el cabello desordenado y la ropa arrugada, notándose cansado y pálido igual que su esposa.

\- ¿Quién tuvo al niño? – Viendo a la pareja. – Phill eres un asco con esa apariencia.

\- Cállate Bill y mira a Fenrir Cipher Corduroy – Comento un tanto orgulloso el alfa pelirrojo.

\- Vaya es idéntico al… ¿señor de la cafetería de la buena hamburguesa? – Dijo Bill entre risas, viendo que su piel era oscura como la de una aceituna.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo Phill exaltado. - ¡¿MI HIJO ES NEGRO?! ¡¿NEGRO?!

\- Oh… lo siento – Viendo al bebé que trajo por equivocación. – El brazalete. – Lo reviso y era de otra pareja el bebé. – Debió quedarse en otro cubículo.

Entro otra enfermera robusta con un niño en manos envuelto en sabana amarilla.

\- ¡KAREN! Te llevaste el mío. – Dijo la enfermera. – Que no ves que se molestara la familia Robinson.

\- Upss… - Tomado el bebé. – Mis disculpas señores Cipher. – Entregando al bebé. – Este es el suyo.

Wendy vio al pequeño viendo el brazalete y el mechón rojizo en su cabeza, sus ojos aún no se definían pero eran un color oscuro y claro, aunque conservaba las pequitas de su madre.

\- Me retiro – Dijo la enfermera dejando a la familia. – Y lo siento nuevamente.

\- Ese si se parece a ti hermano. – Dijo Will.

\- Claro, es un Cipher – Dijo Phill viendo al pequeño mientras pasaba un dedo por su rostro extremadamente suave, que no dudo en soltar unas lágrimas. – Es bellísimo.

\- Phill, ¿Otra vez llorando? – Hablo Bill.

\- ¡Cállate! – Dijo el alfa mientras se limpiaba discretamente. – Son lágrimas de macho.

\- Aja – Dijeron los mellizos Cipher.

\- Dime Wendy, ¿cuánto duro el desmayo de mi hermano? – Pregunto Will.

\- Creo que desde que me llevaron a recuperación. – Embozando una sonrisa cansada la pelirroja. – Dijo que iba quedarse para verlo pero… cuando vio la cabeza pues…

\- Querida que te dije – Gruño el alfa viendo a su esposa sonrojarse.

 _\- Me debes 20 más_ – Susurro el rubio al peli azul, sintiendo el billete pasar atrás por su lado.

 _\- Maldito –_ Respondió el Beta.

\- Will…. Te dijo algo el señor Pines – Sonando un tanto temeroso. – Creo que no engrape las hojas.

\- Bueno…. Pues no dijo mucho ya que estaba ocupado regañando a su hija, pero se quedó arreglar el papeleo mientras le daba una vuelta a Mabel, para enseñarle el área de Biología y Química.

\- ¿Mabel estaba ahí? – Dijo Phill. – Fiuuu… otra vez fui salvado por esa pequeña omega.

\- Usar a Mabel como punto de discusión para evitar tus reportes Phill no es bueno. – Se molestó la pelirroja.

\- Vamos Mabel busca una manera de calmar a su padre, aunque discutan sobre exigencia educativa. – Dijo Phill. – La niña es lista.

\- Pues Mabel está muy sobreprotegida – Dijo Will. – Pero está bien para ser una omega de 14 años. Aunque hoy la notaba muy triste, le quise animar dándole una par de galletas.

\- Un momento…. – Dijo Bill un tanto sorprendido en la conversación de sus hermanos. – ¿Conocían a esa chica?

\- Mabel Pines – Dijeron los tres.

\- Es la hermanita menor de mi alumno Mason Pines – Dijo Phill. – Alias Dipper.

\- Y a ella le doy clases de pintura en vacaciones. – Dijo Wendy.

\- Yo la cuidaba en la oficina de su padre hasta que Dipper acabara con sus clases. – Comento Will. – Por dios Axolotl, ¿Bill que no has visto al señor Pines pasear con su hija? Ha estado viniendo al campus desde que tenía 10 años.

\- Todo este tiempo y esa condenada mocosa – Musito Bill con su instinto alerta. - ¿Y porque la llevas a Biología? – Gruño el rubio.

\- Ella insistió – Encogiéndose de hombros el peli azul. – Mabel es curiosa, el lunes vendrá nuevamente y prometió traer un juego de mesa.

Los tres continuaron con su conversación amena mientras que el rubio miraba con seriedad el asunto. Él era el único que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña omega de 14 años de edad que rondaba todos estos días por el campus universitario.

**“Competencia”**

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

_Bill no es de competir o ganar territorio pero cuando le interesaba y deseaba algo con todos sus deseos en obtenerlo lo conseguía. Pero el problema era su hermano mellizo; William Cipher. Él tenía más contacto con la chica al punto de entablar una amistad._

Se encontraba en su casa desatando los botones de su chaleco y colgándolo en un gancho de su armario. Se acercó a la vitrina y saco un coñac para servirse un trago. Estaba frustrado con tan solo ver que ella era conocida por la facultad universitaria, así que no sería el único alfa que la buscaría, llamaría esa hermosa omega la atención de cualquier chico o chica.

\- Mabel Pines – Se sentó en el sillón rojo de su estudio y por un momento dejo que sus instintos los dominara. – Ella estuvo ahí todo este tiempo.

El Cipher cayó dormido en un instante antes de revisar si tenía que organizar el plan de estudio de la siguiente semana, pero no había tenido un descanso bueno.

[…*…]

_La habitación en oscuras siendo iluminados por las luces de las lámparas del dormitorio, ambos cuerpos cubiertos en sudor y desnudos entre las sabanas de satín grises que adornaban la cama king size del mayor. Abrazando de la delgada cintura a la menor mientras acariciaba su tierno y suave abdomen._

_Su miembro erecto penetrándola con suavidad dentro de su pequeña vagina de adolescente disfrutando del acto lujurioso y carnal entre ellos. Tan estrecho y mojado que provocaba que su miembro sintiera las deliciosas estocadas que le daba por dentro, frotando el frenillo de su glande y escuchándola gemir alto su nombre. Enterrándose más y apretando sus nalgas al punto de dejar manchas rojizas sobre su piel lechosa de sus glúteos._

_\- Más… más por favor – Gimiendo la menor en forma de un berrido de placer. – Más fuerte Bill._

_\- Suplica – Menciono el rubio gozoso de ver a la castaña menear sus caderas y sentir el pene del rubio entrar por completo en su cavidad resbalosa y húmeda ante sus orgasmos._

_\- ¡BILL! – Apretando las sabanas._

_La volteo bruscamente tomándola de los hombros por detrás y aumentando el empuje de sus embestidas a una velocidad que sentía que el mayor jadeaba y disfrutaba tras el golpeteo de las nalgas suaves de la menor._

_\- Mabel… Mabel… - Gimiendo y jadeando sudoroso, aunque sentía que sus paredes no apretaban lo suficiente su miembro viril. – Mabel…_

_En un instante la chica se desvaneció quedando el Alfa sólo en la cama y sin compañía de su amante._

_\- ¡Mabel!_

[…*…]

Despertó inmediatamente levemente sudoroso y adolorido del cuello puesto que escucho el teléfono sonar con insistencia antes de detenerse. Noto que sus pantalones estaban desabrochados y parte de la apertura de su bóxer con el miembro semi erecto en su mano derecha. Una gran cantidad de semen se había derramado en la tela de sus pantalones y en sus dedos, quedando un tanto pegajoso.

Masturbarse no es lo que había estado planeado hacerlo esa noche, pero tampoco había tenido sexo en un buen tiempo, bastante para frustrarse y obligarlo a cometer el toqueteo en sí mismo.

\- Bill cálmate es una estudiante de… secundaria. – Menciono el mayor gruñendo de lo frustrado.

Observo la hora en un reloj de estudio eran alrededor de las 12 del mediodía, su orbe se agrando y se levantó inmediato pensando que había faltado dar la clase de las 8 de la mañana, en total cuatro horas de clases perdidas de las dos materias.

\- Maldición – Tiraba palabrería mientras corría al baño y terminaba a ducharse y arreglarse. – Todo por culpa del maldito celo…

Pero nuevamente cuando había terminado de ducharse y se dirigió a su habitación se dio cuenta que era sábado y solo tenía pendiente una sola clase y era a las cuatro de la tarde.

\- Me estoy volviendo loco. – Dijo el rubio al darse cuenta que se había apurado casi por nada.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Regreso al campus universitario aparcando el auto en el estacionamiento, noto que estaba otros tres vehículos pero entre esos espacios se encontraba el del señor Pines y el del director del campus universitario.

Bajando su maletín y arreglando su vestimenta se dedicó a entrar al instituto a dirigirse a ala este aplicar los exámenes de rescate y segunda oportunidad a los 23 estudiantes reprobados en su materia y en la de su hermano Phill.

Cual diablo entra al salón infligió temor a los alumnos que estaban temblando como perros chihuahuas, esperando que les diera con el palo. Un aroma dominante de alfa mantuvo a todo su grupo tenso y siguiendo sus órdenes con miedo.

\- No es posible que en fin de semana venga a aplicar examen de teorema y grecorromana, aun grupo que sé que me dará bajas expectativas. – Viendo al grupo de estudiantes divididos a la mitad.

\- Pero profesor entregamos los trabajos a tiempo – Dijo un chico teñido de los mechones de su cabello de un color azul. – Aparte hicimos el proyecto, hubiéramos tenido un poco más de puntos y aprobar.

\- Joven Luka si tuviera tiempo para asistir a las últimas clases, en vez de hacer su ensayo de la banda en la que esta, tal vez podría haber levantado su nota. – Dijo. – Pero el hubiera no existe en mi clase.

\- Profesor Cipher – Llamo una estudiante de cabello oscuro con mechones naranjas de un tono eléctrico. - ¿Qué hacen aquí los de licenciatura en Matemáticas? Huelen a Obo.

Algunos se rieron y los mismos estudiantes de matemáticas se ofendieron y contrarrestaron a su respuesta.

\- Bueno tan siquiera una no es ratón de biblioteca y apesta a libro viejo.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

\- ¡Silencio! – Alzo la voz el rubio intimidando a las dos estudiantes. – Nadie hará comentarios estúpidos, me hacen perder un minuto más de mí tiempo y les iré bajando un punto. ¿Eso quieren señorita Méndez y señor Rodríguez?

\- No, profesor Cipher. – Comentaron ambos estudiantes.

\- Bien porque su calificación de examen la llevan a 96/100 – Colocando las hojas en cada mesa donde estaban sentados los alumnos. – Todos cambiaran de lugares, los quiero uno diferente en cada asiento. No me importa que licenciatura vienen. – Gruño. – Este examen es para igual.

Los chicos cambiaron rápidamente los lugares siendo uno de matemáticas y otro de historia. El rubio puso su clásico reloj de arena especial.

\- Tienen 1 hora para terminar el examen – Colocando una expresión llena de seriedad el alfa. – Comiencen y demuéstrenme que pueden aprobar este examen de rescate. – Coloco el reloj mientras comenzaba a fluir la densa arena de color violeta, no importa que tanto terminara había calculado que a completarían el examen en menos de una hora si los alumnos de Phill leyeran solo las letras más oscuras. Su hermano era algo flojo para poner 30 ejercicios matemáticos a los chicos.

Hasta ese momento el alfa había encontrado distracción en el objeto que caía cada grano de arena, viendo la cara de sufrimiento de sus alumnos. Estaba un poco cansado por lo de anoche en el hospital y por la extraña emoción que tuvo ayer.

Su porte era serio y se mantenía atento a que ningún alumno sacara acordeón o se copiara, a pesar de poner tres versiones de su examen a diferentes alumnos. Pero de repente un aroma dulzón llamo la atención del alfa sacándolo de su concentración y calmándolo un poco.

Se abrió la puerta del aula y algunos que otros estudiantes curiosos alzo la vista por un breve segundo, ingreso una menor con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y su aroma calmante a todo lo que da tranquilizando a los estudiantes. En cambio el rubio vio a la castaña de ojos avellanados con el rostro levemente sonrosado, he de admitir que le gustaba ese aroma tranquilizador que bajaba su cólera y atraía una pequeña paz. La chica traía en mano una caja y miraba alrededor buscando a alguien en específico con la mirada.

\- ¿El profesor Phill Cipher no está aquí? – Pregunto la menor apretando un poco su suéter rosa y su falda blanca de líneas con sus calcetas altas de gatito oscuro que hacían juego con su vestimenta.

**“Era bellísima y un pecado prohibido andante”**

Escuchar el nombre de su hermano le trajo un mar de celos e interrumpir la ejecución de un examen provocaba que la clase notara que él bajara la tensión y la ira un momento. Bill frunció el ceño de manera molesta infligió su autoridad en ese momento, no podía dejar que la pequeña omega viniera y calmara a la clase con su aroma. Se levantó de su escritorio y camino hacia la chica tomándola del brazo bruscamente y sacándola del aula de un solo empujón.

\- No vuelvas a interrumpir, omega impertinente. – Dijo en un tono enfurecido, para después cerrarle la puerta en el rostro. – Quien levante la mirada nuevamente, es porque ya va acabar el examen. – Dirigiéndose a los alumnos curiosos que continuaron con la prueba. – Bien.

Mientras tanto la joven castaña se froto su brazo marcado por el agarre brusco del rubio. Reviso el contenido de la cajita viendo que lo que había preparado se había volcado un poco cuando la empujo al pasillo. Sus ojos se humedecieron y sintió con miedo aquella aura que desprendía el adulto joven, ese sentimiento de dominancia e ira.

Sus piernas temblaron y sus ojos se humedecieron, no podía regresar con su papá llorando o la regañaría, jamás entendería lo que sucedió en ese momento. Corrió por el pasillo a esconderse a una de las aulas vacías y oscuras para sentarse atrás de una banca y soltar las lágrimas que estuvo reteniendo.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Todos los alumnos habían entregado sus exámenes, algunos fueron arrebatados de sus hojas porque el tiempo finalizo. Caras tristes y alguno con remordimientos de hacer tanta borradura, tachadura en sus respuestas les dejaba con la conciencia carcomida.

Bill guardo los papeles y prosiguió acomodar su maletín cuando nuevamente recordó como trato a esa omega que tanto busco. Se sentía mal por haber trata a esa preciosa omega que solo buscaba a su hermano. Pero tampoco no era correcta la relación de una adolescente con un profesor, la sociedad juzgaría y sus alumnos tampoco podían verlo perder su concentración en la chica o se aprovecharían de la situación.

El rubio soltó un bufido cansado antes y tomo el maletín sintiendo el terrible calor de junio invadir su cuerpo habían apagado la refrigeración del aula… en unas semanas saldrían de vacaciones y todo el instituto tenían el tiempo suficiente para levantar notas, incluido los otros grados.

Salió por el pasillo antes de toparse con el señor Pines saliendo de su reunión con el director de la universidad.

\- ¡Bill! – Lo llamo el señor alegremente. – No me digas que vienes de rodar cabezas.

\- Solo unos cuantos para completar la cuota de saciedad de sangre en el alumnado.

\- Bien, bien… ¿Phill se fue? – Pregunto el castaño. – No pude felicitarlo por la llegada del bebé.

\- En realidad fueron dos grupos, le hice el favor de aplicar el suyo. – Dijo el rubio. – Aun sigue con su esposa en el hospital, la iban a dar de alta en la tarde.

\- Vaya ese muchacho. – Dijo el mayor. – Mabel insistió darle un regalo a él y a su esposa, pero veo que por eso se fue a casa, parece que no quiso que la llevara.

\- ¿A casa? – Recordando que traía una caja en manos.

\- Sí, todavía es buena hora para que regrese. – Comento. – Me había comentado que de ahí iría con sus amigas a comer un helado al parque y posiblemente hacer una fiesta en pijamas en casa de su amiga Grenda.

\- ¿La dejo andar aquí?

\- Sí, no hay tanto estudiante y ella sabe que no debe de ir más adentro de la universidad. – Comento. – Por eso la deje ir al aula donde estaría Phill Cipher.

\- Ya veo.

\- Bien Bill, me debo de ir. – Dando una palmada al rubio. – Oye debes relajarte, o causaras temor a cualquiera que se te cruce. Infliges un aura dominante y eso asustaría a las chicas.

\- De acuerdo.

El rubio levemente sonrió antes de relajarse y continuar su camino. Se había tardado en dar cuenta de su error. Andando por el pasillo de la universidad se sentía despejado, solo quedando uno que otro alumno pero del área de astronomía y arte que corría apurado llevando proyectos finales y tesis.

Entre los pasillos del ala este escucho un débil sollozo y un aroma algo débil oculto en el área de Bioquímica, se suponía que debería estar cerrado puesto que los alumnos salieron de viaje pero la puerta se encontraba abierta.

El alfa se acercó abriendo la puerta de madera y buscando con la mirada ese aroma dulce pero represivo con la tristeza y la depresión. Escucho los sollozos reprimidos y camino en medio de las mesas de concreto y cerámica con su respectivo lavabo y conectores. Entre matraces de vidrio y tubos de ensayos colocados en estuches de madera.

Escucho como alguien corría dentro del armario de almacenamiento intentando cerrar la puerta, más el mayor fue rápido y coloco un pie evitando que se cerrada por completo la puerta.

El aroma era más fuerte y fue ahí donde la encontró escondida entre los estantes de libros, sustancias químicas y cajas de frasco de cristal. Era la pequeña castaña que había interrumpido su clase con sus manos protegiendo la caja que traía para su hermano.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto el rubio frunciendo el ceño. Quiso acercarse pero la menor retrocedió y se golpeó contra el estante metálico provocando que cayeran los libros a su alrededor.

Bill por instinto corrió tomándola en brazos y protegiéndola con su cuerpo sintiendo el pedazo de estante y libros caer en su espalda y parte de su cabeza. La castaña vio con ojos triste lo que ocurrió viendo al alfa recibir el daño y mantenerla abrazada de forma protectora.

\- Carajo eso dolió – Soltando un quejido ante la avalancha de libros viejos que cayeron a su alrededor.

\- Perdón… per-d-dón… - Tartamudeo nerviosa sintiendo el aroma fuerte del mayor y el instinto protector, más aún mantenía esa presencia seria a su alrededor, algo siniestro y misterioso. – Lo siento mucho.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Dijo molesto al ver el peligro que pudo haber pasado la pequeña si estuviera sola en el aula.

\- Yo iba irme a casa… - Dijo la menor con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Yo te veo que sigues aquí. – Viendo que la chica lo miraba con temor. – No deberías estar sola en el instituto.

\- No quería que mi padre me viera así – Comento la chica asustada. – Mi papá odia que llore, me ha dicho que no es correcto que llore enfrente de las personas.

Bill la soltó antes de sentirla temblando en su agarre, noto las lágrimas que habían manchado el rostro de la inocente chica y como ella trataba de ocultar sus sollozos en un débil intento en calmar su voz.

\- Lo siento señor Cipher – Comento ella intentando controlar las lágrimas. – No quería interrumpir así, pensé que estaba el señor Phill.

Frunció el ceño y gruño molesto al recordar como a sus hermanos les llamaba por su nombre y tenían un tiempo de conocer a esa inocente y hermosa omega, él era el único que no se dio cuenta de su presencia todo este tiempo. Estaba harto de no poder conocerla, de no haberse percatado de su presencia en un principio.

Se acercó a ella y la acorralo contra el estante impidiendo que escapara. Mabel desconocía la actitud del alfa más no impidió que sus mejillas se encendieran de tan solo tenerlo muy cerca de su rostro. Sintió esa pequeña corriente en su cuerpo invadirla cuando vio su orbe dorado tan discreto y afilado mirarla directamente a ella.

\- Sí… has interrumpido mi clase y dejado que se tranquilizaran por tu aroma, pequeña omega. – Viendo a la chica a los ojos con un deseo de atracción y lujuria en su orbe. – Pero lo que no permitiré es que sigas ocultándote de mí.

**“Imprimación”**

Mabel intento retroceder más tenía sus mejillas ruborizadas de un color rojizo como las manzanas. Aquel aroma masculino que desprendía el alfa le embriagaba y sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, jamás había sentido ese fuerte golpeteo al punto de provocarle a la menor una terrible taquicardia en su corazón. Sus alientos chocando y viendo como el rostro del mayor se acercaban demasiado al suyo y unía sus labios levemente ásperos con los de ella.

Un contacto suave y dulce recorrió a ambos sintiendo el roce de sus labios, movimientos lentos que se tornaban confusos y cálidos en ambos. Prohibido o no, ambos estaban cometiendo el primero de sus pecados.

**“Amor prohibido que nacería entre un omega y un alfa”**

Era el segundo beso que había recibido en sus 14 años, tan cálido y dulce que hizo que su piel se erizada por completo. Se acercó imprudentemente deseando ese contacto, el cual el rubio la acerco sentándola a horcajas en sus piernas, teniendo el contacto en su regazo. Besos que se escuchaban como un chasquido húmedo en sus labios.

Abrazo su cintura atrayéndola y sujetándola de la nuca con delicadeza, se movía con agilidad sobre sus pequeños y voluminosos labios de muñequita; tan rosados y esponjosos con un tacto tan dulce. A penas la chica le seguía el ritmo y deseaba separarse pero el mayor aumento la presión insistiendo con su lengua lamer sus labios e invitarla a profundizar aquel beso apasionado.

Mabel soltó un débil gemido antes de sentir su boca ser invadida por la lengua del mayor y moverse por dentro, entre un juego el cual apenas comenzaban. Un hilo de saliva caía suavemente de la comisura de sus labios y los besos eran cortos. La adolescente sentía aquel beso lo más íntimo que sintió en su corta vida.

Más no era con el Beta que tanto soñó, no era Will, no era su amado Will y eso provoco que rompiera el contacto con el alfa rubio separándose del beso y tirando una fuerte bofetada al mayor.

Ella dio un retroceso tropezando de donde se encontraba sentada, su regazo. Vio al mayor con la mirada agachada y se tocó sus labios.

\- Es horrible ser rechazado. – Soltó una risa el rubio mientras se sobaba la mejilla roja e irritada por el golpe.

\- A mí… a mí me gusta otra persona. – Menciono la chica sonrojada de sus mejillas. – Tengo a alguien más.

\- Mmm… así que esta pequeña omega tiene alguien especial. – Sonriendo ante de sujetar su mentón. - ¿Acaso tuviste una imprimación? ¿Alguien especial?

\- ¿Imprimación? – Pregunto la menor con duda en su voz.

\- Es un lazo muy especial. – Dijo antes de tocar el collar que portaba la menor. – Esperas el momento en cuanto te marque y te reclame, ese alguien especial ¿te está esperando? Algún chico de tu escuela.

Mabel recordó con tristeza la sonrisa de Will mientras miraba los rosales del área de biología. Aquel precioso regalo que le dio Isabella.

\- ¡Basta! – Ella lo empujo levantándose y corriendo fuera del almacén.

Salió al pasillo eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde cuando noto la chica que se encontraba Will con unas cajas dirigiéndose a su oficina. La menor vio con tanta alegría al peli azul, quería tanto correr a sus brazos y saltar para que él mismo la atrapara y la abrazara con tanto amor y dulzura.

Pero para su mala suerte noto algo que no espero ver, vio que el joven peli azul abrazaba una bufanda que saco de un paquete con tanto cariño y colocar una sonrisa de felicidad.

Su corazón se estrujo y sintió nuevamente las lágrimas caer en silencio. Ella se giró pero se topó nuevamente con el alfa rubio que iba retirarse.

Bill pudo notar lo que estaba viendo la menor en ese momento, no era estúpido para notar que la castaña estaba enamorada de su hermano gemelo menor. Will era la razón de las lágrimas de su preciosa omega, también del arranque de celos que provocaría en este mismo instante.

Tomo a la castaña del brazo sin escuchar una protesta, solo sus quejidos de dolor y se la llevo lejos del pasillo guiándola a su oficina que estaba a varios salones por delante. Saco sus llaves y la metió a dentro cerrando la puerta con un pestillo. Por suerte las personas se encontraban cerradas y solo se mantenía la luz de su escritorio.

Mabel sintió el aroma de la habitación; Leve olor a tabaco, menta, vainilla y libros viejos. Aunque no tuvo tiempo de curiosear el lugar ya que el alfa la sentó en el sofá de cuero incómodo. Bill se acercó teniendo la atención de la omega menor.

\- Puedes llorar – Comento el rubio rendido y apretando los puños.

\- ¿Eh? – Aun no creía de lo que sucedía ante lo que dijo.

\- Dijiste que no querías regresar a casa llorando. – Menciono mientras intentaba calmar sus impulsos de haber secuestrado a la castaña en su oficina y ver la escena que presencio. – Tú padre no le gusta que llores y espera que su hija este en casa no muy noche.

\- Iba ir con mis amigas – Soltando sollozos.

\- ¿Con el rostro hinchado?

Mabel al escuchar eso soltó una pequeña risa agradable para los oídos del alfa, aunque esa risa fue apagándose cuando recordó el beso y como Will apreciaba la prenda que tanto abrazaba con anhelo. No necesitaba saber de quién era, la respuesta era clara ante sus ojos.

\- No quiero seguir llorando – Comento la menor viendo al alfa con la vista alzada y firme. – ¿Por qué tiene que doler…? ¿Por qué no me ama?

Bill paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la menor sintiendo el estremecimiento de su cuerpo más la castaña dejo que posara su mano en su hombro y la atrajera a su cuerpo. Se quedó llorando en su pecho en esa tarde de junio. Mientras que el Alfa la acariciaba suavemente de su brazo.

La castaña levanto su mirada al profesor mientras se encontraban nuevamente con la suya, esa conexión se restableció y en un instante sucedió. Sin motivo alguno sucedió de manera instantánea.

**“Aquel pecado volvía a reanudarse”**

No sabía cómo habían vuelto a ese contacto y porque dejaron que siguiera fluyendo, pero el amor a veces cegaba.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Ambos se encontraban en el sofá besándose con deseo, Bill tenía a la menor recostada encima de ella con los codos a los lados evitando aplastar no tan fuerte con su peso. Las manos de la chica estaban tímidamente tocando en su pecho y una se encontraba alrededor de su cuello. Ella sintió como las manos del joven adulto acariciaban con suavidad parte de su cintura hasta descender a sus muslos.

Sus dedos tocaban como seda por el borde de la falda blanca, sintiendo la tersa y suave piel de sus muslos en la joven chica. El sonido de sus respiraciones chocando entre sí en sus rostros y los besos suaves en forma de roces de mariposa que invitaban a seguir con el juego prohibido.

Ella soltó un leve gemido de sus labios color durazno llamando la atención del chico, más este nunca se detuvo cuando siguió avanzando hasta las adorables calcetas altas de gatito. Las fue retirando de sus blanquecinas piernas de porcelana junto con sus zapatos medios de tacón rosa que hacían juego con su vestimenta.

Mabel se quedó quieta puesto que no sabían lo que hacían en ese momento, solo sentía su corazón ir rápido y quería olvidarse de lo que más dolía en su corazón.

Bill se acercó al empeine de su pierna derecha colocando besos húmedos y cortos provocando que la menor soltara un gemido suave y bajo ante una leve risita de sus labios, sus manos masajeaban parte del tobillo y la corva ascendiendo a sus piernas al punto de llegar a su rodilla y colocar un casto beso, y acercarse a su rostro tomándola suavemente del mentón.

Bill besaba con intensidad a la pequeña escuchándose el sonido de los roces de sus pieles y la humedad en sus bocas. Chasquido tras chasquido húmedo y ruidos de sus labios. Mabel de momentos seguía el ritmo pero se atontaba cuando el tocaba mucho la cara interna de sus muslos. Sus piernas las separo teniéndolas a los lados y provocando el roce más íntimo entre ellos.

Un bulto desconocido se formaba en los pantalones de vestir del mayor, golpeaba su intimidad pegando de momentos y frotándose con insistencia. La castaña sintió un escalofrió agradable y como poco a poco sentía una sensación de un líquido salir involuntariamente de su sexo y mojar sus bragas blancas con moñito rosado.

Mabel nunca había experimentado aquellos besos tan cargados de placer ni tampoco el roce de su intimidad, jamás se había tocado su cuerpo ni en su tiempo de celo. Pero en este momento estaba sintiendo su temperatura elevar y la necesidad de ese toque adictivo. Inconscientemente envolvió sus piernas apretando la cintura del mayor antes de escuchar un gruñido por parte de él e ir rápido en sus empujes. Siendo retenida en aquel sofá incomodo por la falta de colchón y el peso del cuerpo del Alfa.

Aquel bulto rozaba mucho la tela de su braga dando un placer cosquilludo y resbaladizo a su pequeño botón de placer; el famoso clítoris femenino. El choque de la hebilla del cinturón del mayor y la abertura de sus pantalones hicieron que bajara un poco y su bóxer rozara con la braga de la menor.

Restregando y presionando en la entrada de su vagina, gemía el rubio ante el deseo de remover la ropa interior de la adolescente y tocarse más de cerca.

Un roce húmedo y el chirrido del mueble del viejo sofá, los besos continuaban y la chica meneaba su entrepierna contra la pelvis del hombre. Bill rompió el beso soltando un jadeo y viendo a Mabel gemir bajamente.

\- Pequeña… - Llamo el alfa cargado de lujuria. – No te muevas. – Viendo que sus sexos estaban humedecidos más el de la menor, su braga mojada y con el líquido transparente escurriendo un poco.

Aunque el alfa no quisiera admitirlo estaba teniendo una erección en este mismo instante, y estaba lo bastante endurecido para continuar y cogérsela en su oficina sin piedad alguna. Pero se dio cuenta de tres errores grandes. El primero era que solo era maldita calentura que tuvieron por los celos y la tristeza de la menor. Segundo estaban en el sofá viejo de la universidad y en posición muy cerca, más si se encontraban en una situación comprometedora. Estaban en su oficina a las 6:40 de la tarde en un sábado y con el riesgo de que llegara los vigilantes o un estudiante de astronomía que caminara por los pasillos para ir al baño y escuchara los sonidos lascivos del momento. Y tercero… él era un adulto de 26 años; un profesor de dos materias con una alta reputación en la universidad y una imagen que mantener ante sus allegados y alumnos. Se estaba metiendo con la hija del coordinador de estudios; la sobrina nieta de su mejor amigo y la hermana de su estudiante Masón Pines. Ella era una omega menor de 14 años, una adolescente y se había imprimado en ella.

**_“Maldito destino cruel para el Alfa”_ **

Mabel miro al mayor con un adorable puchero en sus labios al no sentir que el mayor ya no seguía moviéndose en su intimidad. Al alfa se le hizo lo más tierno y sexy que podía hacer pero, tenía que arreglar el los dos primeros problemas.

\- Carajo – Se molestó al ver como se encontraban ella y él. – “ _No quiero detenerme pero no es el lugar apropiado”. –_ Pensó para sí mismo.

\- Señor… Cipher – Ella vio con vergüenza al mayor cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Su pree etapa de imprimación y celo apenas comenzaban en ella.

Bill se separó de ella y acomodo sus pantalones y parte de su camisa y corbata. Ocultando su evidente erección de sus bóxer oscuros y un sonrojo carmín en sus mejillas. Mabel bajo los pliegues de su falda inmediatamente y busco sus calcetas al darse cuenta que casi la estaba desnudando, un poco más y le quitaba sus….

\- Retírate las bragas.

Mabel se puso roja al escuchar lo que le ordeno aquel alfa.

\- ¿Q-Qué? – Sin entender el por qué le pidió eso.

\- No te voy a dejar ir así bebé – Relamiéndose sus labios.

La menor se sobre encogió el sofá antes de sentir las manos del Cipher jalar sus tobillos quedando semi acostada en el respaldo del sofá y viendo como ágilmente el rubio retiraba las bragas infantiles de la chica y las tiraba al suelo.

\- S-Señor… espere… espere – Dijo atemorizada y a la vez nerviosa la chica al ver el rostro del alfa mayor cerca de sus pliegues mojados con su lubricación personal.

\- Sera mejor que guardes silencio querida – Menciono el rubio haciéndole una seña en la ventana cuando escucho a los estudiantes desde muy lejos soltar gritos de emoción y hablar sobre materias y lo fastidioso que son los maestros. – No querrás que te escuchen.

Cumpliendo con su amenaza la pequeña utilizo el dobladillos de su suéter rosa para levantarlo y formar una bola y morder fuertemente de los nervios cuando vio al rubio abrir sus muslos, aun sujetando sus tobillos y se acercó a sus labios humedecidos de su vagina pulida y sin rastro de vello púbico siendo lamidos por su lengua levemente acuosa por la saliva. 

Mabel sintió un mar de sensaciones con la lengua del rubio pasando por sus pliegues y rozando su perla rosada en repetidas ocasiones como si tratase de sacarla de su lugar o fuera un caramelo. Tocando la entrada de su vagina y uretra provocando esos espasmos deliciosos en su frágil cuerpo de adolescente. Su lengua rosada se adentró a lo profunda dando lamidas fuertes y acariciando una parte de sus paredes rosadas y virginales.

\- S-Señor… aahh, ahh, ahhh…. Ahh – Mabel apretaba fuertemente la tela de su suéter y sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo intenso como la cereza, una leve capa de sudor se instaló en su frente siendo absorbido en su flequillo. Su mirada avellana se cristalizo y sintió las calientes lagrimas bajar.

Bill noto que ella lo disfrutaba el sexo oral que le realizaba; no ha toda mujer se le hace un excelente Cunnilingus y llega al punto del nirvana en sus orgasmos. Aunque no por eso sus alumnas pedían acostarse con el alfa al punto de tener puntos o simplemente ser folladas hasta que sus vaginas sangraran del placer o segregaran todo lo que sus glándulas de Bartolino o Skenner, aunque ese último no lo deseaba mucho. Por eso tenía que tener cuidado con la pequeña en sus caricias tántricas.

Atrapo entre sus labios su clítoris pasando su lengua en círculos rotatorios y succionando hasta dejarlo erecto, alzado e hinchado. Dio un par de lengüetazos en lo profundo de su vagina mientras sus manos se aferraban al trasero redondo y gordito de la menor evitando que escapara del siguiente movimiento.

\- No… ¡espera! – Dijo ella roja antes de escuchar las voces de los estudiantes de afuera y acallar rápido su voz.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? – Pregunto uno de los estudiantes de arquitectura.

\- Amigo debes estar cansado y no me salgas con fantasmas, que de por si nos estamos volviendo unos de estar trabajando todo el puto semestre en los bodegones. – Dijo otro chico.

\- Oigan y si vamos a beber, se me antojaron unas hamburguesas.

Mabel dejo de escuchar las voces de los chicos irse muy lejos y solo escuchar los chapoteos húmedos y la lengua de Bill lamer su vagina.

 _\- Por favor… para… -_ Musito la menor entre lágrimas y el rostro sonrojado.

El mayor mordió su labio re gordito y pulido hasta escuchar un quejido de la chica y mirarla con molestia.

\- Te dije que guardaras silencio. – La acerco más a él teniéndola a su merced debajo y con su vagina expuesta en su rostro. – Yo decidiré cuando parar y soltarte.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Intentando cubrirse. – Estas viéndome toda, es muy sucio…

\- No para mi preciosa. – Acerco su boca volviendo a lamer a fondo, tocando sus paredes virginales y parte de la entrada de su uretra, al punto de escuchar a la menor gemir alto con la boca tapada con el suéter y sus manos.

\- ¡Mmmh! – Mabel sentía palpitar su vagina ante los movimientos rápidos y el sonido de su lubricación emanar y chocar con la lengua del rubio. - ¡Ahmmm!

Bill penetro con su lengua y mordió parte de su pubis al punto de sentir el líquido transparente y cálido de la menor, había llegado a su orgasmo y también cerca de un punto placentero que la hizo ronronear y gemir en un chillido apagado. Puesto que la chica expulso más secreción de lo que esperaba un “squirt” terminando de mojar su camisa y parte del sofá cuando la soltó y cayó la menor totalmente relajada y gimoteando con su vagina liberando el líquido de su orgasmo.

Bill se limpiaba los restos viendo con admiración y muy excitado como la vagina de la menor mantenía las marcas de sus mordidas en su lechosa piel, a pesar de ser algo leves.

\- Ven aquí – La atrajo y beso sus labios antes de bajar su falda cubriendo su intimidad y solo acariciando su cintura.

\- Moje tu feo sofá y manche tú camisa. – Viendo la humedad en la camisa blanca del rubio.

\- Descuida. – Sonriendo. – El sofá se limpia rápido y no deja residuo. Y sobre la camisa… - Viendo su prenda arruinada. – Ya veremos como arreglamos esta mancha. – Dando un beso cortó en sus labios.

El alfa tomo sus bragas y estaba a punto de regresárselas a su dueña pero prefirió guardarlas.

\- Pero…

\- Sera mejor que te arregles. – Comento el rubio mientras sonreía con malicia.

Mabel se apuró a colocarse sus calcetas y tomar sus zapatos atando las correas y acomodándose el calzado. Su suéter arrugado y su flequillo ondulado por el sudor, sentía las mejillas arder de la pena y vergüenza más cuando se levantó sintió ese mismo liquido descender por su muslo hasta la curvatura de su rodilla, sintiendo sus piernas temblar después del intenso orgasmo.

\- Toma – Entregándole un pañuelo el cual la chica acepto rápido y limpio el desastre en sus piernas y en el sofá.

\- Te sorprenderías si te digiera que hacen en este tipo de sofás de cuero en una vieja universidad como esta, en vez de cambiarlos por unos nuevos y cómodos. – Viendo el rostro confuso de la adolescente. – Aunque eso dejaría bastante evidencia.

Mabel extendió su mano en espera de que le entregara su prenda.

\- Devuélvemelo.

\- Lo siento querida – Guardando la braga en su bolsillo. – Un pago es un pago y te di un placer que ni te imaginaste.

\- Yo no lo pedí.

\- Tampoco pedí que vinieras al aula y te pasearas con ese conjunto, tampoco que te escondieras en el aula de bioquímica y nos besáramos en el almacén. – Acorralando a la menor en la pared. – Tampoco pedí una cachetada ni menos encontrarte en el pasillo llorando, ni que termináramos en esta situación en mi oficina cuando me besaste nuevamente mis labios.

Mabel había tenido la mayoría de la culpa en las provocaciones, pero no podía dejar de sentirte atraída de una extraña forma por el adulto joven cuando estaban cerca.

Esta vez fue Bill quien rompió el contacto visual y camino hasta su escritorio por el maletín y sus llaves del carro, viendo el terrible bonche de papeles que tenía que revisar llegando a casa. Lanzo una mirada a Mabel para darle indicar que lo ayudara a cargar esa carpeta de papeles.

\- Toma la carpeta, Estrella fugaz – Menciono el rubio con una sonrisa ladina. – Me ayudaras a cargarlo a mi auto y te llevare a tu cita.

\- ¿Cita? – Dijo la menor agarrando los papeles con un rubor rosado en sus mejillas.

\- ¿No tenías una fiesta de pijamas que me menciono tu padre? – Comento el profesor mientras le daba el paso para salir de su oficina.

\- Dudo que quiera ir sin mis bragas. – Viendo que eran más de las 7:20 de la tarde. Recogió su mochila y la cajita que cargaba desde hace rato.

\- Tú ganas – Regresándole la prenda para ver que ella dejaba los papeles y se las colocaba de inmediato en un rápido movimiento, sintiendo lo frío de la prenda y lo húmedo. – La próxima vez no te las regresare.

\- No habrá una próxima vez – Dijo Mabel antes de lanzar una mirada rápida en el pasillo que daba vista al otro pasillo y a la oficina de William Cipher, que se encontraba apagada.

Mabel bajo la mirada desilusionada mientras Bill la miraba de reojo, no dejaría que su hermano gemelo obtuviera su atención haría que la menor terminara a su lado.

**_“Ella es mía”_ **

En cuanto llegaron a su auto Mabel se impresiono y le surgió temor de subirse, puesto que no confiaba si el alfa rubio se la llevara a otra parte. Dudo en entrar al vehiculó pero Bill le dio entender que no haría nada más que llevarla con sus amigas.

\- Sera mejor que entres o te meteré al maletero. – Canturreo divertido.

Mabel se subió sintiendo el aroma de carro nuevo y un poco de menta y el mismo tabaco, sin olvidar el perfume masculino del alfa aunque estaba también el aroma de Will. Eso la relajo bastante y dejo que su propia aura de calma se manifestara y llamara la atención del oji ámbar.

Bill no protesto puesto le gustaba su aroma dulzón y femenino de la castaña, lo calmaba mucho y deseaba mucho en ese instante quedarse junto con ella teniéndola en sus brazos. Jamás había sentido ese deseo por otra mujer, ya que la mayoría de las chicas que ha intentado andar o que tuvo un simple polvo de una noche, no le llamaban la atención al punto de marcarlas o llegar a algo más serio en sus temporadas de celo.

Prendió el motor y piso el clutch del pedal colocando los cambios y conduciendo a una velocidad considerable 70 km/hora puesto que estaban cortos de tiempo. De ratos daba miradas a Mabel cuando estaban en un alto puesto que la menor mantenía una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, mientras cargaba su mochila y los papeles de su clase.

Quería que en ese momento de ser fuera de su lado, incluso quería desviarse del camino llevarla a su casa y terminar lo que estaban haciendo en la oficina. Pero la menor aún no estaba “cómoda” con su compañía, todavía no le agradaba.

Le llamo a la castaña para pedir indicaciones una vez que entraron a la ciudad y estaban lejos de la universidad.

\- Es dentro de esa calle a cuatro cuadras y junto al parque pequeño de ahí. – Indico la omega muy cerca del rubio. – Pero cuidado hay un tope… - Se dio un golpe en la cabeza cuando Bill no vio el tope. - ¡Auch!

\- Tan tarde que ni lo vi.

\- Ciego de un ojo, papanatas oxigenado. – Insulto la pequeña.

\- Es natural mi cabello – Gruñendo. – Impertinente omega.

\- Es esa casa naranja con las petunias moradas.

\- ¿Quién pone petunias en una casa naranja? – Dijo Bill estacionando el vehículo.

\- ¿Quién tiene un auto amarillo?

\- No te metas con mis gustos. – Frunciendo el ceño.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando fue tomada del brazo y sintió una presión en sus labios. Sintiendo como le quitaba la cajita que era para el hermano de Bill.

\- Yo se lo entregare.

\- No se lo des – Dijo la castaña con una leve sonrisa triste en sus labios. – Quedo arruinado.

\- Lo que hayas preparado no lo rechazarían.

\- Gracias por traerme… señor Cipher – Dijo la chica saliendo rápido del vehículo. – Deberías irte y dejarme en paz. – Se fue corriendo con su mochila a la casa de Grenda.

Bill sintió esa segunda bofetada aunque no fuera física, más coloco una leve sonrisa en su labios con una mirada determinada.

\- Eres una omega muy inocente e ingenua. – Arrancando el vehículo y pisando el acelerador para ir a su hogar. – No creas que me rendiré y te dejare ir, Estrella fugaz. – Relamiéndose los labios. - Serás mía preciosa y te reclamare en su debido momento.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

“Lo prohibido siempre será lo más tentador que hay en el mundo”

.

.

.

Que les pareció el capítulo del prefacio de la historia de My Girl y el lemon ligero del smut del momento, aquí no censure es más le quite la censura de las partes lemon de Bill y Mabel. Porque los que lo leyeron en Ao3 sabían que eso no sucede después de que se conocen y como terminaron en ese enrollo erótico.

Algunas cosas de esta historia se desarrollan de acuerdo a estaciones del año, en este caso el prefacio habla de junio y estamos en…. ¡Verano! o sea que el siguiente capítulo será ¿Qué estación? Pues claro que otoño, pero no diré que mes.

Aquí estamos hablando del año 1984 por lo que verán que hay celulares viejos, casi de ladrillo. Y los famosos Beepers (yo tuve uno y lo sigo usando en el hospital con mis camaradas XD, no significa que sea vieja sino que era de mi queridísimo padre y si aún funcionan y están en el mercado todavía). Aunque veremos muchas cosas más en esta historia relacionado con los 80, dato importante los que leyeron el one shot de mi amiga MrsUsagiDark en ese tiempo había un acontecimiento importante y quiero que lean estos 6 capítulos y el epilogo, contando con el prefacio que serían 8 en total.

Advertencias: tendrá mucho contenido de escritura erótica, hebefilia y pedofilia por parte de Bill hacía Mabel, puesto que tratara de un universo al omegaverse. Puede haber situaciones homosexuales en personajes secundarios y temas de adulto. Por lo que les pido por el amor a las gorditas de nata y los churros rellenos de nutella, que por favor no me bannen la cuenta o denuncien la historia si no tienen la suficiente edad mental para leerla.

Aquí les dejo una tabla de edades y años y su cumpleaños.

**[1984-1985]**

Mabel Pines– 14, 15 años [31 de Agosto]

Candy Chiu – 14, 15 años [02 de Octubre]

Grenda – 14, 15 años [04 de Octubre]

Bill Cipher– 26, 27 años [31 de diciembre]

Will Cipher– 26, 27 años [31 de diciembre]

Isabella Gleeful – 21, 22 años [20 de Marzo]

Tyron Gleeful – 21, 22 años [20 de Marzo]

Phill Cipher – 29, 30 años [16 de Septiembre]

Wendy Corduroy – 28, 29 años [29 de Febrero]

Dipper Pines – 18, 19 años [31 de Agosto]*Dipper nació en otro año.

Pacifica Northwest – 18, 19 años [01 de enero]

Gideon Gleeful – 18, 19 años [03 de enero]

Tad Strange– 29, 30 años [04 de Mayo]

Melissa Luna – 25, 26 años [18 de Mayo]

**★ESPACIO POTATO** **★**

Palabras que no entendieron en el fanfic explicados por mí y un diccionario viejo XD.

 **Pedal de Clutch -** La principal función del Clutch o Embrague de tu carro es acoplar o desacoplar el motor de la transmisión a tu antojo. Digamos que es el eje del vehículo y si lo trozas sale caro.

 **Papanatas -** [persona] Que es excesivamente simple, excesivamente crédulo o que se asombra por cualquier cosa. Lo utiliza esta frase mucho en los comic de **Mafalda** para decirle a Miguelito o Felipe o aún desconocido sobre la estupidez que hizo. Incluso Susanita de lo aplica mucho a Felipe XD de ahí mi frase “Estúpido papanatas oxigenado” porque Felipe es rubio y Bill es rubio.

 **Garigoleado** \- Que está adornado con exceso. O son esculturas o tallados muy elaborados y con diseños parecidos al rococó en el arte.

 **Escultura de palo fierro -** Las artesanías de palo fierro son hechas por los indígenas seris y yaquis del estado de Sonora, México en producciones limitadas, y con un proceso artesanal, y a gran escala pueden encontrarse en tiendas de los estados de Baja California y Sonora. Y son de una madera árbol es Olneya tesota; en la lengua comac'ac se lo conoce como «cimitín». Hasta ahora se considera el palo fierro como una de las maderas más duras.

Yo tengo la figura de una tortuga y un delfin XD

 **Bonche** – Me hago referir que son papeles llenos o tupidos de hojas no engrapadas. (En mi trabajo es un problema cuando no están organizadas)

 **Bergamota -** Citrus × bergamia, pera del Bey, pera de bey o bergamota, es una fruta cítrica de pequeño tamaño y de forma ligeramente similar a la de una pera, al igual que su tallo. Su sabor es agrio y su aromática piel se utiliza para obtener aceite esencial.

 **Beepers -** Un mensáfono (en inglés pager o beeper, también llamado dispositivo buscapersonas, busca, bíper (Hispanoamérica) radiobúsqueda, radiomensajería o dispositivo localizador) es un dispositivo de telecomunicaciones que recibe mensajes cortos.

 **Obo –** Neta debo explicarlo jajaja, es un meme muy actual para esa época pero quise mezclarlo. Cuando la chica dijo “huele a Obo” se supone que seguirían el chiste. Pescar a alguien distraído, que va a contestar “¿Qué es obo?”, y que fonéticamente se oye como “¿Qué sobo?”, haciendo referencia al pene, y que además es una broma muy común cuando eres puberto adolescente. Pero Bill no dejo terminar el chiste porque los iba a reprobar.

 **Glandulas de Bartolino -** Las glándulas de Bartolino se encuentran a los costados de la abertura vaginal. Estas glándulas secretan un líquido que ayuda a lubricar la vagina. O sea que hacen que la mujer este lubricada para el acto sexual o la masturbación ;D

 **Glandulas de Skenner -** El líquido expulsado procede de las glándulas de Skene, uretrales y parauretrales situadas en la pared anterior de la vagina. Las primeras abocan directamente en la vulva, en una posición intermedia entre el meato urinario y el orificio vaginal. Son las que Bill no quería activar todavía en Mabel, puesto que ayudan hacer el famoso “Squirt” pero el pendejo siguió y la estimulo de más XD

 **Squirt -** Para saber qué es el squirt, primero debemos distinguir qué dos tipos de eyaculación femenina existen. Estos son:

  * La eyaculación más común entre las mujeres, la que más pasa desapercibida, es en forma de una pequeña cantidad de líquido traslúcido blanquecino.
  * Squirting o squirt, es una expulsión en chorro de grandes cantidades de líquido eyaculatorio.



Este segundo término ha suscitado, recientemente, el debate sobre las posibilidades que el cuerpo de una mujer puede alcanzar. El fenómeno de eyaculación en squirt depende de las glándulas de Skene. Estas son las encargadas de expulsar el líquido generado en el punto G.

Luego en el siguiente bloque hablaremos más de este tema en el siguiente capítulo :v

 **Cunnilingus -** Práctica sexual que consiste en la estimulación de los órganos genitales femeninos mediante la boca. Para los hombres en el sexo oral la palabra es felación y en mujeres Cunnilingus.


	2. Cuando las hojas caen

Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual, imágenes eróticas. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

╔═. •『 ♡ 』• .══════╗

Capítulo I: Cuando las hojas caen

╚══════. •『 ♡ 』• .═╝

\- Feliz cumpleaños a ti – Entono el rubio parchado.

\- Feliz cumpleaños a ti – Menciono un chico de ojos celestes.

\- Feliz cumpleaños a ti querido, Phill – Dijo una chica pelirroja cargando un pastel blanco con fresas y velas encima con la inscripción de “Feliz cumpleaños Tomatito”.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños a nuestro tonto tomate histérico! – Canturreo Bill y Will antes de acercarse a los lados de su hermano. – Y que cumplas más años, maldito infeliz.

\- Arruinaron la canción pendejos – Gruño el alfa pelirrojo mientras le saltaba una venita en su sien.

\- ¡Phill! – Le regaño Wendy con una voz severa señalando a sus dos hijos.

\- ¡Oh! lo siento querida – Se sonrojo de las mejillas el mayor. – No quise decir eso, pero estos brutos.

\- Phill.

\- Lo siento, lo siento – agitando sus manos de manera nerviosa.

\- Sopla las velas querido. – Dijo la mujer mientras cargaba a su bebé que estaba hace un momento en el portabebés. – Oh Bill lo hará por ti. – Viendo al rubio cerca del pastel.

\- Ni loco, ¡hey consíguete el tuyo! – Cubriendo el pastel y mirando de mala gana a sus hermanos, antes de acercarse cuidadosamente y soplar las velas, pero sus hermanos le ganaron la jugada y lo empujaron al merengue enterrando su rostro completamente.

-¡SI! – Chocaron las manos los mellizos.

\- ¡HIJOS DE…!

\- ¡Phill! – Le llamo la omega. – No groserías.

\- Pero… pero Wendy, no viste lo que hicieron los bastardos. – Dijo con el rostro cubierto de merengue de fresa. – Arruinaron mi pastel, ¡MI PASTEL!

\- A mí me gusta de esta forma – Besando sus labios y dando una lamida a su mejilla. – Que seas dulce y cubierto de betún.

\- Awww contigo no puedo enojarme – Abrazando a su esposa y dándole volteretas. – _Pero lo del merengue lo podemos ver en la noche –_ Susurro cerca de su oído haciendo que la mujer se pusiera colorada.

 _\- Pervertido_ – Menciono con una leve sonrisa. – Felices 29 – Dijo la chica.

\- ¡Ya déjense de estar de melosos y sirvan el condenado pastel! – Dijo Bill mientras picaba las mejillas de Kvothe. – ¿Por qué tienes las mejillas tan regordetas? Que Phill te sobre alimenta.

\- ¡Déjalo en paz tuerto! – Dijo Phill. – Ve hacer la maldad en otra parte.

\- Bill ayuda a servir la bebida – Dijo Will.

El alfa rubio veía la comida que preparo la pelirroja con tanto esmero, puesto que Phill le gustaba las cosas picantes y fritas y ella le cumplió su deseo de prepararle una fiesta mexicana, a pesar de estar en Estados Unidos. Pero su amado esposo no podía olvidar los platillos que consumió cuando fueron en su luna de miel; a Puerto Vallarta, Punta Mita, Veracruz, Chiapas y Jalisco. Era parte del trato que hicieron Wendy y Phill si este la dejaba tener su boda en el viejo pueblo de Gravity Falls, en donde se encontraba su familia.

Aunque la pelirroja no negara que lo disfruto bastante bien sus vacaciones de luna de miel en los cuartos de hoteles cuando su esposo la hacía grita el “Ave María” y “El Padre nuestro” a todas horas, siendo unos malditos conejos. Para después regresar en un mes y decir: “Hey, estoy embarazada de un cachorro que llegara en 9 meses”.

Coincidir en el celo ambos fue suerte o doble cuando volvió a quedar en cinta al siguiente año, en sus vacaciones en Portland y Salem, cuando dejaron al pequeño al cuidado de Will y al regresar decir la pelirroja: “Oigan, Kvothe tendrá un hermanito o hermanita dentro de 9 meses”. Mientras que Kill entraba sonriente y relajado, si tuviera cola la anda paseando tan contento por todo su hogar.

Bill soltó un suspiro antes de regresar de sus pensamientos un momento y dedicarse a devorar los platillos favoritos de su hermano.

Will estaba comiendo taquitos sudados y algunas gorditas rellenas de carnita en salsa verde. Era lo que más disfruta los mellizos Cipher desde que la esposa Phill preparada todos sus platillos en sus cumpleaños.

\- Ey, ey, ey no se acaben las chimichangas – Dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.

\- No te muevas Phill, que tienes crema en las orejas – Dijo la chica limpiándolo con un trapo.

\- Hoy será el inicio de la primera etapa de exámenes – Comento Will. – Necesito regresar a casa antes a modificar las pruebas de Biología, una alumna me sorprendió cuando pregunto si venia el proceso de la teoría celular.

\- ¿El origen de la vida? – Pregunto Bill con una leve sonrisa socarrona. – Yo que tú los sorprendería con algo más difícil.

\- Reprobaste la mitad y solo dejaste pasar algunos eso es muy cruel – Dijo Will cortando las rebanadas de pastel y entregándole a Bill un pedazo chico. – Deberías darle una oportunidad a este nuevo grupo.

\- Bill cuando te pedí aplicar mis exámenes, no te pedí reprobar a mis alumnos – Comento el pelirrojo. – ¿Que los torturaste mentalmente y después los calmaste?

\- Digamos que surgieron otros problemas – Dando un mordisco al pedazo de masa cremosa. – Y vaya que desde entonces… no la he visto.

\- ¿Ver a quién? – Pregunto Will viendo a su hermano embozar una sonrisa.

\- Cierto, ¿A quién hermanito? – Pregunto Phill. – ¿Acaso el tuerto tiene novia?

\- Una personita – Dijo Bill sin mucho asunto, puesto que no quería darle pistas a sus hermanos, más al mellizo. Suficiente tenía con que le hicieran competencia en la atención de la castaña.

Phill estaba tan distraído siendo ayudado por su esposa a limpiarle el rostro. El peli azul notaba un tanto distante a su mellizo desde que le aviso que harían la fiesta sorpresa de Phill, puesto que él nunca contestaba el teléfono o estaba en casa.

Pero el comportamiento empezó cuando fue a finales de junio cuando el alfa rubio se la pasaba caminando todas las tardes por el corredor del pasillo que daba al despacho del coordinador de estudios o por los jardines de biología. Como si buscara a alguien de suma importancia, siempre liberando su aroma masculino, como si buscara atraerla o coquetearla.

Después de eso empezó a frecuentar a ir a bares y pasarse la tarde encerrado en su casa haciendo sus pasatiempos cotidianos; piano y fotografía entre leer los libros de su biblioteca. Will se preocupaba por su hermano pero su actitud ya lo traía intrigado.

Mientras tanto Bill se sentaba en la sala observando en la ventana la lluvia ligera de septiembre, comiendo del trozo del pastel y pensando.

**“¿Dónde se habría ocultado su linda omega?”**

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Cerrando su casillero la pequeña oji avellana se llevó una sorpresa grande al ver una mano golpear su casillero metálico. Levanto la mirada y veía con el ceño fruncido al chico de cabello oscuro y piel morena con ojos oscuros como el carbón tenderle una rosa y una carta cubierta lo más posible de perfume masculino.

\- Tú y yo, una cita al cine. – Comento. – Darán una buena función de la película Pesadilla en la calle del Infierno. Tengo entradas y pues podremos pasar sin problema alguna.

\- Nathan tengo examen de matemáticas y por undécima vez, ¡NO! – Dijo molesta la castaña mientras caminaba a toda prisa por el pasillo de la escuela.

\- Solo es una película, Mabel. – Dijo el alfa de 16 años quien insistía en invitarla. – Sé que no aceptaste ir al parque de diversiones, ni al festival de dulces que hubo en la ciudad.

\- Estaba ocupada.

\- Entonces, ¿vienes? – Pregunto insistente. – Te aseguro que te divertirás.

\- No, no puedo. – Salió por un lado del chico corriendo un poco por el pasillo.

Encontró a sus amigas Candy y Grenda y se resguardo a su lado evitando que el alfa la siguiera. Sus amigas le dieron una mirada desaprobatoria al chico antes de irse con su amiga a la cafetería.

\- ¿Otra vez ese nuevo chico? – Dijo Candy.

\- Sí – Dijo la castaña sintiendo la mirada del muchacho a lo lejos. – Desde que entro a mi clase de arte no ha parado de coquetearme o pedirme una cita. Solo está ahí porque le ayuda a la maestra a guiar a los otros grados.

\- En muy insistente – Comento Grenda. – A lo mejor necesita conocer a Puñe y Tazo, comento la castaña clara.

\- Gracias Grenda – Sonriendo débilmente. – Pero dudo que se detenga hasta ahí.

\- ¿Le dijiste sobre esto a tú hermano?

\- Sí – Dijo la castaña. – Me dijo que siempre pidiera un taxi para irme directamente a casa y que no tomara el autobús, por temor de que me siguiera a la universidad.

\- Sí, tú papá se pondría como una furia si se enterada que un Alfa te anda siguiendo, solo porque estas en…

\- Principios de celo – Dijo Candy. - ¿Tomaste supresores?

\- Mamá me los dio pero solo lo calma un poco. – Se acercó a pagar su almuerzo y tomar lo del menú; un sándwich de pollo, manzana, jugo y gelatina verde. Tomo la charola siendo seguida por sus amigas para ir a comer debajo de las gradas del gimnasio.

Las chicas se sentaron y empezaron a comer sus respectivos almuerzos, excepto Candy que trajo su obento de su casa.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto curiosa la castaña.

\- Tamago dulce y arroz con ciruelo, un poco de croquetas de atún.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Adelante – Acercándole la cajita café.

La castaña tomo con el tenedor un rollo de huevo colocando una sonrisa de felicidad.

\- ¡Es delicioso!

\- Pues es la primera vez que lo hago, ahora le hice a Gideon. – Comento la chica asiática. – Se despertó muy temprano para venir a mi casa y pasar un rato, mientras terminaba sus trabajos de matemáticas.

\- Gideon va y te visita siempre – Comento Grenda. – Como me gustaría que Marius hiciera lo mismo.

\- ¿Quién es Marius? – Preguntaron las dos chicas.

\- Mi novio que conocí en la reunión de empresas de mi padre – Soltando una risa tímida. – Es un poco mayor que yo, tiene 18 años pero es muy educado para su edad.

\- Vaya eso nos los tenías bien escondido Grenda – Dijo Candy.

\- Pues lo conocí en el verano, no tenemos mucho de ser novios por correspondencia. – Dijo la chica dando un mordisco a su sándwich. – El domingo iremos al cine a ver Pesadilla en la calle del Infierno.

\- Yo iré el sábado con Gideon – Menciono Candy contenta. – Me invito y no pude resistirme.

\- Pero chicas…. Yo quería ir con ustedes el fin de semana.

\- Lo siento Mabel, nunca te decimos no… pero es una cita.

\- Sí, y una cita no se cancela así de fácil. Al menos que no quieras ir con esa persona.

La menor dio varias mordidas a su sándwich antes de que la azabache mencionara algo que la hizo abrir sus ojos y detenerse.

\- Oye Mabel, ¿Por qué no has ido a la universidad a ver a tu hermano? – Dijo Candy. – Sé que es por el chico que te acosa, pero vamos también en fin de semana no vas. Según tengo entendido que Dipper solo tiene dos clases.

De repente le llegaron a la pequeña los terribles recuerdos de ver al Beta abrazando una bufanda y después estar ella en la oficina del señor Cipher siendo besada y tocada, al punto de ver al rubio lamer su intimidad con insistencia y el bulto que cargaba en sus pantalones. Más la amenaza que le dijo que la próxima vez le quitaría sus bragas.

Sus mejillas estaban encendidas de un rojo vivo y ella solo atino a darle un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

\- Es porque… Dipper está ocupado saliendo con sus amigos.

\- Ya veo – Dijo Candy. – Bueno ya saben cómo son pero mínimo te tiene que dar tu tiempo, calidad de hermanos. Dipper ya es mayor y tiene derecho a pagarte las palomitas.

\- Sí, te lo debe por tú cumpleaños pasado. –Dijo Grenda. – Puedes utilizar el cupón de vale por una ida al cine con tu hermano.

\- Cierto – Dijo la castaña recordando esa tira de cupones que ella y su hermano hacían para deberse regalos. – Chicas me han dado una buena propuesta para el fin de semana.

Candy y Grenda sonrieron al ver a su amiga tan animada. Siguieron conversando de cosas triviales de moda, chicos, cantantes y un poco de lo terrible que eran los maestros.

Saliendo del colegio la pequeña castaña iba apurada corriendo a tomar el autobús para dirigirse a la universidad de su hermano. Sus amigas le ayudaron para que el Alfa moreno no la siguiera y pudiera irse sin problemas.

Mabel se acomodó en su asiento y saco de su mochila un pequeño Walkman de color gris, algo rayado de la carcasa pero que mantenía en su lugar el casete. Puso <<play>> y escucho la música que grabo en la radio en la tarde-noche en su casa, de las canciones escuchaba **“Dream on – Aerosmith”** y un poco de “ **I want to break free – Queen”.** La castaña cantaba y leía un poco los anuncios que estaban en la ciudad antes de entrar a la carretera que dirigía a la universidad.

Le gustaba la vista del bosque tanto que le recordaba a Oregón, Gravity Falls donde residían sus tíos abuelos jubilados. Le gustaba ir en sus vacaciones a visitar a sus tíos Ford y Stan y quedarse todo el rato afuera en el bosque sin problemas de los chicos o que sus padres la regañaran a ella y su hermano por salir tan tarde.

Su último cumpleaños lo pasó en Gravity Falls junto con sus tíos abuelos y su hermano mayor, disfrutando del campo y de derrochar su mesada en los centros comerciales junto con su amiga Pacifica, una omega de la edad de Dipper. Aunque ellos aclaran que no son pareja sino mejores amigos de todo la vida.

Sí claro, cuéntaselo a otro perro con un hueso. Mabel no se creía esa frase que le dijo su hermano y su amiga.

En cuanto el transporte giro el rumbo se dio paso a la vista de la Universidad de Decima Luna, el famoso lugar de prestigio donde todo alumno deseaba entrar y cursar sus materias, al ser muy reconocida entre las demás universidades de competencia.

El autobús paro y todos bajaron; la mayoría estudiantes y personas que tenían alguna residencia cerca de la institución.

La castaña hizo su caminata por el extenso jardín cuidando de no manchar su ropa con los charcos de agua que se habían acumulado por las lluvias pasadas. Dio tres pasos a los escalones e iba a seguir pero luego le surgió un miedo en su cuerpo.

**“¿Y si él estaba ahí?”**

Esperaba que el Alfa mayor lo hubiese olvidado y no recordara nada de lo que sucedió, aparte aún estaban en horas de clase los alumnos. Era exactamente las 4:30 de la tarde, nada malo pasaría. Solo caminaría hasta el aula de su hermano y lo esperaría como siempre en el pasillo, se distraería con su Walkman o un libro que se trajo de la escuela solo hasta que dieran la 6.

Mabel camino con prisa y ocultando su aroma con su cabello y parte de su suéter, toco su cuello y traía su collar rosa con corazón de plata. Estaba a llegar cuando de repente vio a lo lejos a su amado Beta, su corazón se sintió palpitar iba a correr a saludarlo, pero en ese mismo instante lo vio a lado de maldito alfa rubio parchado que estaba hablando con él y riendo. Detuvo su andar y se vio nerviosa, volteo a todos lados antes de ver como una chica salía de un baño público.

La menor corrió al baño de mujeres y cerró la puerta llamando la atención de cinco chicas que se encontraban arreglándose e intercambiando cigarrillos, entre labiales y rímel. Mabel camino a un cubículo de baño desocupado y se sentó en la taza colocando el pestillo a la puerta.

\- ¿Una estudiante de secundaria?

\- Es tan linda – Dijo una chica. – Y tiene un aroma muy dulce.

\- Sí, pero ¿Qué hace en la universidad?

\- ¿A quién le importa? es adorable – Dijo otra chica animada. – Me da gana de darle un mordisco.

\- Vieron que traía un collar rosa – Dijo otra mujer mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. – Es una omega, ha de andar en su primera etapa de celo.

\- Aww cosita adorable – Dijeron las chica. –Pero es peligrosa que ande sola.

Mabel escuchaba a las mujeres hablar y sus comentarios, no era su primer celo en realidad era el segundo que tenía y era insoportable. Puesto que no sabía en qué momento caería en su punto hormonal. Estaba molesta la menor hasta que escucho unos golpeteos de otras chicas en el cubículo. Habían entrado otro grupo que habían salido de una materia.

\- ¡Hey! – llamo la mujer. – ¿Ya vas a salir? Algunas queremos usar el sanitario.

La castaña tomo una bocanada de respiración y tiro de la cadena varias veces, dando entender que le dio una maldita crisis de ansiedad. Escuchaba comentarios de su apariencia y sobre su situación y otras que solo ignoraron y continuaron con los suyo, contando anécdotas cuando eran adolescentes.

Pasaron los minutos y la pequeña omega dejo de escuchar a las chicas, ella abrió la puerta del cubículo para ver todo despejado y sin rastro de las mujeres. Camino hasta el lavabo y se humedeció el rostro con agua fresca.

Un olor a tabaco le invadió sus fosas nasales y escucho uno de los cubículos abrirse y salir una mujer de cabello magenta, puntas moradas corto con cuatro arracadas en sus oídos, chaqueta de cuero negro con remaches al igual que sus pantalones rasgados de la rodilla y una remera rojiza que decía la palabra **_“Hard Candy”._** La mujer de mirada violeta con detalles en gris en su iris y maquillaje cargado en sus labios rojizos oscuros, volteo hacia abajo para ver a la castaña mirarla con extrañes y curiosidad. Entre sus dedos tomo la colilla de cigarrillo y exhalo el humo directo a la pequeña antes de colocar una media sonrisa en sus labios levemente afilados de sus caninos.

\- ¿Una omega adolescente? – Viendo a la menor a través del espejo. – No vienes muy seguido a este instituto.

\- Siempre he venido a esperar a mi hermano – Jugando tímidamente sus dedos con sus uñas pintadas de rosa claro.

\- Ya veo – Soltando más humo. – Eres muy linda para tú edad, cualquiera te confundiría por una de 16 años. – Señalando su collar. – Me gusta, pero el rosa claro no va conmigo. – Exhalando más humo. - ¿Me lo prestas?

\- No puedo quitármelo. – Dijo la menor.

\- Vaya que egoísta. – Tomando otra calada para tirarlo sobre ella.

\- Cof-Cof-Cof… puedes dejar de tirarlo en mi - Frunció el ceño mientras tosía la cantidad de humo a su alrededor.

\- Tómalo como una ayuda – Dijo. – Los Alfas no te buscaran como locos si mantienes el humo del tabaco en tu ropa. – Extendiendo una mano a la menor. – Pyronica Areckva.

\- Mabel… Mabel Belle Pines – Apretando su mano, colocando una mueca de curiosidad en sus labios rosados.

La menor olfateo sintiendo un aroma muy atrayente en la peli rosada similar al jazmín y las manzanas de verano. Le gustaba como iba vestida aunque el hecho de que fumaba y lo exhalada a su alrededor le molestaba.

\- Niña debes tener cuidado – Sacando de su bolsillo del pantalón un labial para untarlo en sus labios voluminosos. – Hay mucho chico alborotado en sus hormonas al igual que esas fastidiosas chicas que estaban aquí.

\- Pero son omegas.

\- Que poca observadora. – Colocando una mano en la cintura. – Eran betas y alfas, omegas casi entran aquí pero si hay en la facultad. – Arreglando su cabello. – La mayoría marcadas o en proceso.

\- ¿Tú que eres?

\- Omega – Sonriendo.

\- No veo tu collar. – Examinando que traía su cuello perfectamente descubierto.

\- No necesito uno – Dijo la mujer antes de tomar su mochila y apagar la colilla de su cigarrillo. – ¿Vienes?

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Siguiendo a la mujer de rasgos rebeldes, viendo que saludaba a camaradas suyos y llegando a un pasillo largo.

\- Tranquila solo estaré cerca del aula – Comento la mujer antes de sentarse de piernas cruzadas estilo loto en la banca. – Ven siéntate y come un chicle. – Pasándole los clásicos chicles Bubblicious de sabor tutti fruti.

Mabel no tardo en tomar uno y sentarse intentando imitar a la chica, pero el problema es que traía falda, por lo que opto sentarse normal con las piernas cruzadas.

\- ¿Qué año vas?

\- Voy entrando apenas a mi tercer año de secundaria, digamos que es un nuevo semestre. – Comento la menor con las mejillas sonrosadas. – Apenas mis amigas y yo estamos emocionadas porque las materias van en lento y nos dejan convivir con nuestros nuevos compañeros de salón. Los maestros nos han dado minutos de más para entregar los trabajos.

\- Cuidado no te confíes – Dijo – Los maestros lo quieren poner fácil y cuando menos te des cuenta querrán reprobarte.

\- Lo sé.

\- Y… ¿Qué te trae a nuestra humilde universidad?

\- Vengo a ver a mi hermano mayor, suelo regresar a casa con él o con mi padre. – Dijo ella. – Pero no saben que hoy vine de visita, es más no debería andar en los corredores, solo el que está en esa parte.

\- ¿Matemáticas? Mmm… odio esa materia. – Dijo la peli rosada con impresión. – El profesor Phill Cipher.

\- Sí – Dijo ella. – Me deja entrar cuando sabe que vengo a ver a Dipper.

\- Ah conque eres la hermana del sabelotodo – Soltando una risita. – Con razón el parecido.

\- Mi hermano es inteligente.

\- Sí, muuuuy inteligente – Alargando el “Muy” como tono de sarcasmo. – Es un alfa despistado con las mujeres.

\- Tiene sus encantos mi hermano – Soltando una risita.

Pyronica de momentos tocaba el cabello de la castaña, colocando unos mechones atrás de sus orejas. Mabel soltaba una risita por el gesto y más cuando la peli rosada tocaba sus manos. Conversaban de cosas triviales como música, un poco de arte cuando ella señalo sus suéteres hechos a manos y entre bromas que la menor aun no comprendía el doble significado.

\- Eres muy divertida – Viendo a la menor con una sonrisa.

\- Tú también lo eres Py. – Dijo la castaña soplando su chicle para crear una bomba y ser reventada por el dedo de la chica. – ¡Oye!

\- Jejeje – Soltando una risa.

\- Oye pequeña – Sonriendo en grande la mujer antes de acercarse a la castaña. – ¿Tienes novio? Una linda chica como tú debe tener.

\- Yo… ¿novio? – Se puso colorada como un tomate ante lo que dijo. – No, no, no, no… jamás podría, digo mi papá tendría que aprobarlo… a parte… - jugando con sus dedos. – No sé si a él le guste o no. – Recordando al beta de cabello celeste. – Pienso que a él le gusta a otra… chica más linda que yo.

\- Pues que tonto – Dijo Pyronica. – Él pierde su oportunidad, porque si no se mueven rápido los chicos… _yo me moveré._ – Musito en voz baja lo último.

\- Y tú Pyronica, ¿Tienes novio?

\- No, yo soy libre jeje – Dijo la peli rosada.

Varios alumnos entraron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, extrañando un poco a la menor pues. No había nadie en los alrededores hace un momento.

\- No otra vez – Hablo molesta la mujer.

De repente un aura que infligía serenidad y un aroma masculino llamo la atención de la castaña, levanto su vista para ver a un adulto joven rubio con un porte elegante en su vestimenta y una sonrisa en sus afilados caninos. Aquel traje ceñido a su cuerpo perfecto y porte de alfa dominante hizo que la pequeña omega sintiera su corazón latir.

**“Había caído en un lugar sin escapatoria”**

Bill vio a la menor que traía los ojos abiertos y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, adoraba verla así tan inocente y pura. Su querida omega al fin se había dignado a pisar el terreno, el suyo para acabar.

\- Profesor Billcito~ – Dijo la peli rosada saludando al rubio de manera animada y dándole un par de golpecitos al alfa. – No me diga que ya va comenzar a torturarnos sádicamente, debería guardar el látigo para otra ocasión, no lo sé con su pareja, pero a nosotros déjenos descansar de la tarea que dejo. – Tomando a la castaña de los hombros. – Entro en un momento, iré a dejar a mi amiga en su lugar.

\- Debería de entrar en este mismo instante, señorita Areckva. – Hablando en tono serio y profundo. – La chica sabe cómo regresar de donde vino.

\- Bueno, bueno… ya entendí - Dijo la chica de cabello rosado. – Nos vemos Mabel. – Lanzando un beso a la menor. – Te quiero, hermosa.

En cambio el mayor se quedó mirando a la chica cubierta a olor a tabaco y chicle, excelente camuflaje para ocultar su olor. Sin olvidar que la maldita alfa femenina le estaba quitando su presa. Ni el mismo se había percatado de que andaba en los alrededores si no fuera por el sonido de su voz.

La vio morderse el labio rosado y esponjado y sobre encogerse en el asiento de la banca. Su vestimenta del día de hoy la hacía ver sumamente perfecta; falda rosada con un suéter holgado color crema que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y su collar que protegía su cuello y parte de su aroma.

**“Deseaba llevársela inmediatamente de ese lugar y besarla”**

\- Pequeña Omega – Pronuncio con su voz profunda y aterciopelada, inclinándose levemente a ella. – Es un poco inoportuno el encuentro en este día.

\- Me tengo que ir… - Se levantó de inmediato pero una mano la retuvo.

\- El señor Pines y tú hermano no saben lo que sucedió aquel sábado de junio. – Comento con una sonrisa leve revelando un poco sus colmillos. – No quieres hablar de eso con tu padre, de cómo te quedaste hasta tarde en la universidad. – Acercándose a la pequeña. – No quieres hablar de lo que ocurrió dentro del almacén y la oficina.

\- Señor Cipher….

\- Espera dentro de mi oficina, solo serán 20 minutos lo que tardare con el grupo. – Aclaro. – Si no te veo ahí, te buscare y las cosas serán severamente peores. – Entregándole una llave. – Solo espérame, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

La soltó antes de retirarse al aula y cerrar la puerta embozando una sonrisa maliciosa. En cambio Mabel estaba entre nerviosa, aterrada y levemente y aunque no quería admitirlo… excitada. Encontrarse al alfa no estaba en sus planes pero tampoco ahora podía huir y hacer como que nada pasó.

Sí su hermano o su padre se enteraran lo que sucedió al desobedecerlos y quedarse hasta tarde en la universidad, se pondrían como furia. Más si llego sin avisar y estuvo andando en los corredores.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Bill Cipher estaba contento, tan contento que incluso dejo a sus alumnos irse temprano solo anotando las partes de los libros que tenían que leer para su examen de evaluación. Incluso les dio la oportunidad de presentar su ensayo con la condición de que su calificación sería menor de 80.

Pero ¿Cuál era el motivo de su minúscula felicidad? Era porque saliendo de esa aula iría directamente a su oficina y encontraría a su pequeña y adorada omega esperándolo. Había sido una larga ausencia el no ver a esa chica rondar por los pasillos, aunque cuando habían iniciado su hermano el semestre a mediados de agosto. Solo escuchaba al Pines hablar de que su hermana siempre estaba en casa u ocupada estudiando. Ni sus hermanos habían visto a la pequeña omega ser acompañada por el Sr. Pines y eso le preocupaba.

Tomo sus cosas con tranquilidad guardándolas y salió del aula caminando tranquilamente, sin nadie alrededor en los pasillos. Puesto que eran alrededor de las 5:30 de la tarde, llego a su oficina pero se llevó la sorpresa de que estaba cerrada la puerta.

Primer pensamiento: la menor no se presentó y de seguro se fue tras su hermano, posiblemente él la cuestionaría y le preguntaría porque trae la llave del profesor. Segundo pensamiento: huyo y tiro la llave. Las dos cosas lo irritaban antes de dar un golpe a la puerta.

\- Esa mocosa… - Gruño molesto.

De repente se escuchó el sonido de la bisagra y de girar un seguro, tomo el pomo del picaporte antes de abrir la puerta y verla ahí parada con la llave en mano.

\- Cerré porque alguien venía. – Dijo nerviosa en su voz. – Deslizaron ese folder debajo de la puerta. Creo que era un estudiante se escuchaba muy nerviosa con algo de una tarea que dejo.

Señalando el folder que ahora estaba en la mesa del escritorio.

\- Creo que quería entregarlo a usted. – Mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Bill entro para cerrar la puerta con seguro y tomarla en brazos alzándola, tan ligera y tan frágil en sus brazos. Mabel soltó un jadeo de la impresión puesto que no esperaba que el alfa la cargara y la apretara contra su pecho.

\- Preciosa por un momento pensé que no te vería. – Dijo el rubio con el corazón palpitando y sonriendo de alivio, más al verla parada y con esa sonrisa que deseaba que dijera: “Bienvenido a casa”, otra de sus anheladas fantasías si la tuviera como esposa.

\- Bájame – Menciono ella con voz baja sintiendo el contacto muy cerca.

\- No – La cargo entre sus brazos para dirigirse a su silla secretarial y sentarla en su regazo. - ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué no habías venido? ¿Me extrañaste?, admítelo me extrañaste.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Un interrogatorio… - Dijo molesta antes de sentir un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- Las preguntas las hago yo, y tú debes responder - Pasando ese mismo dedo sobre sus suaves y esponjosos labios. – Aparecerte así como si nada en la universidad y charlar con una estudiante de licenciatura de artes no es algo propio en ti. – Comento. – Pero desaparecer de junio en adelante es molesto y angustiante.

\- Voy a la escuela y estaba de vacaciones, tengo tarea. – Soltando un mohín. – No estoy siempre aquí, tengo cosas que hacer.

\- Escuche que tomas clases de pintura con la profesora Corduroy y juegas entre semana con el profesor William en la oficina del señor Pines. – Dijo. – Y te quedas dentro del aula de profesor Phill mientras lees libros.

\- Eres un acosador.

\- ¿Haces esas cosas? – Volviendo a cuestionarla.

\- Lo hago… pero no he podido este verano. – Dijo la pequeña al recordar lo que hicieron en su oficina.

\- ¿Por qué razón? – Posando su mano en la mejilla de la chica. – Mírame.

Mabel sentía su mirada cristalizarse y sus mejillas enrojecer no sabía porque cuando estaba con ese alfa le recordaba un poco a Will. Su corazón latía aceleradamente y sus rostros estaban lo bastante cerca.

**“Lo prohibido se vuelve más tentador”**

\- No sabes cómo te extrañe. – Musito el alfa con un alivio al ver a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Sus labios se juntaron fundiéndose en un beso corto y tímido, que la menor rompía de momentos por el cosquilludo sabor de sus labios. Café y tabaco, pero no le molestaba. No era propio que estuviera sola con el mayor en su oficina pero… ese calor volvía y hacia que su cuerpo necesitara del contacto del sujeto.

\- Pequeña ¿me temes? – Menciono entre los besos.

\- ….No – Mabel sentía ese cálido beso como algo dulce, paso sus manos entre su cuello.

\- No vuelvas a irte. – Acariciando su espalda.

Mabel sentía esa pequeña corriente eléctrica pasar por su espalda, cerro sus ojos un momento disfrutando de la caricia suave. Jamás se había sentido así desde que probó el helado choco menta cuando la alivio de la quemadura de su lengua. Disfrutaba mucho de la caricia recorrer su espina y descender hasta sus caderas. Hasta que recordó lo que sucedía…. Lo estaban volviendo hacer.

\- Señor Cipher – Hablo la menor llamando su atención. – Debo irme.

\- Eso lo decidiré yo – Sonriendo suavemente antes de atrapar sus labios en otro beso.

Los besos entre ambos fueron tornándose más fuertes de sus roces, el rubio atrapo la nuca de la menor evitando que escapase de sus besos calientes. En cambio ella entre sus labios jadeaba suavemente y miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados el rostro apacible del alfa. Sus manos se colocaron apretando el saco de su traje y los sonidos de sus besos siendo chasquidos húmedos.

La mano derecha del rubio se aferró a su delgada cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo, la cual ella se terminó de sentar en horcajas y levantar su rostro más cerca.

Entre la tela de su suéter sintió como se colaba por debajo la mano del rubio y jugaba trazando líneas imaginarias por su espalda. Ella soltó un débil gemido el evadió el beso y quiso ocultar sus sonidos cuando cubrió su boca con su mano.

\- Vamos – Le rango ronco el mayor colocando besos en su quijada parte de su cuello. – Déjame escucharte.

\- Pero… - Viendo la ventana cerrada.

\- Descuida yo acallare cada sonido que hagas. – Colocando un beso en su clavícula.

Los besos volvieron a reanudarse entre el alfa y la pequeña omega, más animados y deseosos estaban disfrutando de ese contacto adictivo. Bill levanto su suéter encontrándose con una camiseta de tirantes de algodón con estampado de corazones ceñida a su cuerpo dejando ver la silueta de su figura fémina. La abrazo de la cadera y acaricio con la otra mano su trasero redondo y parte de sus muslos, escuchándola gemir bajo y suavemente.

\- Muévete – le ordeno con voz dominante a la castaña con su cabello caído en cascada, luciendo muy sexy ante el mayor.

\- ¿C-Cómo? – Menciono nerviosa, todo el sexo es primera vez en la castaña.

\- ¿Has montado un caballo? – Viendo a la menor negar. – Mueve tu trasero de adelante hacia atrás repitiéndolo uno y otra vez.

\- ¿Así? – Ella meneo sus caderas frotándose lentamente contra el alfa. – Ahh… s-señor… Cipher…

\- Sí – Disfrutando de ese deslizamiento entre sus sexos. A pesar que ella iba lento era sumamente inocente y excitante corromper a la menor. Ni otras mujeres con las que estuvo podían hacer esa expresión. Como lo hacía su pequeña omega.

Mabel se aferró a sus hombros y continúo balanceando sus caderas sobre el regazo del mayor, su monte de venus haciendo presión contra aquel bulto endurecido que sentía como una roca sobre las telas del traje oscuro con rayas finas en gris. Las manos del Cipher tocando su trasero y guiándola a los movimientos corporales, ambos se escuchaban sus gemidos bajos y sus respiraciones chocando.

Su clítoris rozando la braga de su ropa interior y la tela del pantalón, era embriagante con tan solo frotarse. Como poco a poco su montecito empezaba empaparla y lubricarse. El aroma del alfa la hacía perderse en ese mar de sensaciones desconocidas.

El miembro endurecido del mayor disfrutaba deliciosamente aquellas caricias, sexo seco no es lo mismo con cogérsela, pero tenía que ir despacio con ella. Aunque la misma sensación lo asfixia al no tener más contacto, tomo del trasero a la menor en un fuerte agarre apretando sus glúteos y obligándola a ir rápido sobre la longitud revestida de su erección.

\- S-Señor… - Recargando su rostro en su pecho. – Aahhh~

\- Bebé si quieres que alcance el orgasmo como tú, tienes que acelerar el ritmo. – Gruño excitado.

\- Ahh… ahh…ah,ah,ah,ahhh… - La pequeña golpeo su pecho tratando de detenerlo cuando sintió su sexo palpitar con fuerza.

Lo empujo con sus fuerzas separándose y tropezando hacia atrás para caer de trasero y sentir el líquido emanar y mojar sus bragas. Bill gruño molesto ante esa acción, se acercó a ella y se arrodillo llevando sus manos adentro de su falda y retirándole sus bragas al punto de arrojarlas en cualquier parte de su oficina sin importarle donde cayeran.

Mas la pequeña opto por colocar un pie deteniéndolo al mayor y mirándolo con sus ojos entrecerrados y la mirada brillosa de los avellanados, la menor cubrió con sus manos el pliegue de su falda tableada de color rosa y agacho su mirada.

\- Por favor… si lo hace – Escuchándose avergonzada y con las mejillas carmín. – Su camisa se manchara nuevamente y…

El rubio entendió porque no quería repetir lo que hicieron en el sillón, fue un gesto adorable de la preocupación de la castaña ante su ropa. Más estaba muy excitado y no había culminado su anhelado orgasmo.

\- Por la camisa no deberías preocuparte por eso – Sonrió el alfa extendiéndole la mano para levantarse. – Hay otras formas de satisfacer un apetito sexual.

\- ¿Satisfacer? – Dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas.

La guío al sofá nuevamente donde tuvieron su primer contacto íntimo, la sentó pero no de la forma adecuada.

\- De rodillas – Demando viendo a la menor sentarse de rodillas, un poco incomoda. – Separa las piernas.

\- Pienso que es algo malo. – Se quejó la menor al ver la postura en la que estaba, ya que no aguantaba estando con la espalda recta y las piernas separadas, tanto que se recargo su mano en el respaldo del sofá. – No me gusta esto, me cansa.

\- Oh claro que te gustara. – Viendo el reloj que marcaba las 5:50 de la tarde. – Tenemos muy poco tiempo preciosa omega.

Se acercó y se remango las mangas de su camisa al punto de atraerla de su cintura y acariciar con su mano su pierna, lentamente y con sumo cuidado. Un escalofrío invadió la columna vertebral de la chica y sintió los dedos fríos y ásperos del mayor tocar la cara interna de sus muslos rozando de momentos sus pliegues húmedos por su previo orgasmo.

Bill sonreía ante la travesura erótica y la caricia que provocaría en la menor cuando probara el famoso “Fingering” que hacía que todas las chicas cayeran orgasmeadas una combinación de secreción de su vagina y un poco estimulación en su uretra, lo cual alcanzaría el punto más excitante de su zona erógena del punto “G” y con una terrible taquipnea, pocas mujeres habían experimentado lo que hacía al punto de dejarlas afónicas. Y solo lo provocaría en esa adorable e inocente omega que no lo dejo terminar a gusto su orgasmo, solo porque lo mancharía.

Uso su dedo índice dando la primera caricia en su sexo rosado, frotando contra el líquido segregado y pasando por lo largo de su hendidura húmeda. Mabel al sentir el primer movimiento quiso apartarse pero Bill no se lo permitió, lo cual ella tuvo que aferrarse al sofá de cuero.

Paso lentamente por sus pliegues antes de jugar un segundo y frotar entre los labios mayores y menores de la chica, en un movimiento de hacia adelante y atrás. La castaña soltaba pequeños gemidos y miraba al rubio que sonría divertido por lo que hacía.

\- Señor Cipher… no más – Dijo ella asustada y excitada. – Um… ah, ah.

\- O solo apenas comienzo – Besando su mejilla. – Solo comienzo.

Añadió el tercer dedo hundiendo en su pequeña y apretada vagina, comprobando lo estrecha que estaba tanto que absorbía su dedo del medio. El mayor pensó que al ser sus primeros celos la tendría un poco más amoldable, puesto que sabía que las omegas utilizaban para saciar su celo juguetes de placer para bajar un poco la temperatura corporal evitando las fiebre y saciar la necesidad de quedar…. Embarazadas. Los supresores solo eran unos malditos placebos que apenas disminuían sus ganas de tener sexo con los alfas o los betas.

Ahora podía sentir como las paredes carnosas y virginales de la menor apretaban su falange al punto que cuando lo movió escucho un chillido y un gemido agudo en la chica. Sus otros dos dedos trabajaban moviéndolos y frotando, pero su dedo de en medio lo metía profundo y lo sacaba para repetir la misma acción.

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah…. – Mabel gemía un poco más fuerte, sus ojos se humedecían y las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. – Por favor… no siga… ah, ah, ah.

\- Carajo – Gruño excitado de tan solo verla suplicar y con el rostro enrojecido. La retuvo en un agarre y añadió un cuarto dedo para adentrar tres en su vagina y utilizar su pulgar para acariciar el clítoris hinchado de la menor.

\- ¡AAH! – La castaña grito de placer más fue amordaza por un beso apasionado del rubio.

La estaba penetrando con tres dedos dentro de su apretada vagina moviéndolos con rapidez sin darle tiempo adaptarse, sus labios se humedecían bastante con su lubricación y su clítoris palpitaba esa pequeña bolita de carne. De tan solo imaginarse su cavidad apretada y mojada alrededor de su pene lo excitaba bastante, tanto que deseaba cogérsela en ese mismo instante valiendo un bledo la hora. Un cuarto dedo metió en su canal y apunto en dirección a donde se encontraba aquella perla que tanto frotaba. Un masaje pélvico dentro y los empujones y salidas la obligaron a gemir con fuerza y llorar del placer.

Mabel sentía derretirse y sentir los dedos del rubio entrar y salir con rapidez y moverse dentro acariciando una parte que le provoco los gritos retenidos entre los besos calientes y la lengua del alfa.

Bill había dado en el punto más placentero de la menor, la zona G y la torturaría hasta que acabase liberando su orgasmo. Su miembro palpitaba por contacto y lo apego a un lado de su muslo frotándose deseando liberarse y que la pequeña lo acariciara y lo masturbara con sus manos.

Pero ella estaba tan absorta en el nuevo placer que sería imposible que le siguiera el juego. La mano de Bill se movía diestramente lo cual la chica notaba ante los movimientos de su falda como iba de rápido. Se aferró a sus hombros y pataleo sintiendo un líquido caer en forma de hilo acuoso y transparente en el tapiz del sofá y como sus piernas temblaban como gelatina.

Ella cayo rendida y gimiendo con fuerza entre el beso, sintiendo los dedos del rubio ir profundo y moverse de adelante hacia atrás como señal cuando a uno lo llamaban, antes de sentir su cuerpo estremecer y convulsionar con movimientos espasmódicos y liberar más liquido al punto de chorrear en la mano del mayor y sentir como salían esos tortuosos dedos de su vagina, dejando caer su lubricación como un moco transparente y gelatinoso entre puntos blancos.

El alfa la apretó bastante en su cuerpo terminando de llegar a su anhelado orgasmo sin importarle que la menor temblara del cuerpo por la experiencia. Se detuvo cuando sintió un poco de su pree semen manchar su bóxer por dentro.

Bill coloco un beso casto en sus labios antes de escucharla jadear y respirar con rapidez en su pecho con lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas encendidas cual foco rojo de los bares, que iba siempre. Ambos lo disfrutaron más quien lo disfruto el placer fue la menor, luego le haría pagar.

\- La próxima vez que me detengas, de hacer algo tan simple de lamerte el sexo. – Pasando su lengua sobre los jugos recién retenidos en sus dedos. – Piénsalo dos veces antes de masturbarte con mis dedos.

\- No… sabia… q-qué harías… eso – Sollozo la menor cubriendo su boca. Pensaba que el alfa estaba molesto por lo que hizo, aunque no lo supiera aun no sabía identificar los tonos de voz que utilizaba el rubio cuando estaban solos. Pasaba de dominante a uno calmado y después a uno que la confundía demasiado; dudando si estaba molesto o decepcionado.

\- No llores bebé – Atrayendo a la chica a sus brazos, hablo en un tono dulce y comprensivo mientras la acariciaba de la espalda. – Esta vez no ensuciaste la camisa, tanto que te preocupaba.

Mabel miro a Bill de forma molesta puesto que nuevamente la llevo al borde de ser descubiertos si los escuchaba alguien de la universidad. Más el rubio solo se dedicó acariciar sus piernas y colocar besos en su frente y mejillas.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Mabel estaba acomodando su falda y parte su suéter cuando noto que su temperatura había vuelto a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado aquí. Iba recoger sus bragas pero el rubio ya le había ganado guardándolas en su bolsillo.

\- Devuélvemelas.

\- Que te dije la última vez que te lamí el coño – Comento burlón. – Me las iba quedar.

\- No puedo volver a casa sin mis bragas.

\- La clase de tu hermano terminara en 10 minutos. – Viendo que eran las 6 en punto.

\- Dame mis bragas.

\- Niña sal de mi oficina tengo trabajo que hacer – Canturreo mientras buscaba libros en su estante y examinaba unos informes. Aunque disimuladamente en su rostro se escondía una sonrisa traviesa al sacar de quicio a la pequeña adolescente.

\- Maldito pedófilo – Inflo sus mejillas molesta. – Eres un tonto. – Sentía las ganas de llorar y tirarle su zapato a la cabeza.

\- Que exigente – Rodo los ojos antes de acercarse y rodear un brazo en su cintura para inclinarse y besarla en sus labios de forma apasionada antes tocar sus pechos en desarrollo masajeándolos.

Tan solo ese contacto hizo que Mabel sintiera esa sensación caliente que sintió hace un momento cuando la tocaba. Estaba muy sensible en su cuerpo, demasiado. Estaba tan relajada que no supo en que momento dejo de mover sus manos en su pequeño pecho redondo.

Se separó de ella antes de mirarla con una sonrisa y hablar de forma burlona y divertida a la castaña de sus sueños.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña omega impertinente. – Señalando el broche en su suéter.

Mabel vio el prendedor siendo una joya de oro con un diseño de una estrella fugaz de diseño alambrado con un rubí en el centro de la estrella y una cadena colgando.

\- No, no puedo aceptar… - Dijo apenada la menor al ver el regalo que brillaba y parecía muy fino y costoso.

\- Es un regalo pequeña – Dijo Bill un poco preocupado porque no le gustara el regalo, que lo llevo largas horas buscando en joyerías de toda la ciudad incluso fuera, solo para encontrarlo en Salem. – Acaso lo desprecias, tarde en elegir y buscar el modelo adecuado para la dama correcta.

\- Es hermoso – Sintiendo la mirada cristalizarse.

\- Digna de una bella Estrella fugaz, mi estrella.

\- ¿Tú estrella?

\- Mi estrella.

Relucía brillantemente en su suéter crema que no tardo en sentir las mejillas rojas y tener una mirada llena de emoción, con las ganas de enseñárselo a sus amigas, a su hermano, a sus padres y a… Will.

\- Señor Cipher…

\- Ya deberías decirme Bill – Dijo el alfa. – Dejemos los honoríficos.

\- Señor Bill – Dijo la chica. – A mí me gusta otra persona.

\- Eso lo sé – Apretando el libro.

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué sigue? Sí sabe que me gusta alguien más.

\- Porque deseo que la chica que pose mi mirada, se enamore – Menciono serio. – Aunque tenga que robar su amor y su corazón, impidiéndole que se los entregue a ese chico tan especial. – Viendo a la chica. – No dejare que te enamores más de él. Estoy seguro que no te ama.

\- Gracias por el regalo. – Dijo la pequeña con su mirada acuosa y tomando su mochila para salir inmediatamente de la oficina.

Bill vio esa mirada triste en su amada omega, por lo que le dijo. Soltando un suspiro de frustración y enojo.

\- Eres un imbécil – Se dijo a sí mismo. – Eso no es lo que quería decir.

Tomo sus cosas y parte de sus llaves para ir tras la adolescente, no quería que se llevara la idea de que solo era una diversión lo que hicieron o un calentamiento. Quería decirle que la amaba más que ese chico.

La encontró en el pasillo con su hermano mayor siendo abrazada y consolada, mientras que su hermano mayor Phill intentaba contentarla dándole una paleta.

\- Mabel, ¿Qué te hemos dicho de andar sola en la universidad?

\- Lo siento – Dijo la adolescentes entre sollozos. – No pensé que los baños de las mujeres eran tan crueles.

\- Hey, Dipper llévala a casa está cansada. – Dijo el alfa pelirrojo. – Posiblemente tuvo un mal día en la escuela.

\- Lo siento profesor.

\- Vamos chico, ya te torture bastante este día con ecuaciones. – Cruzándose de brazos. – Deberías estar feliz de ver a tu hermanita aquí.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo. – Jamás me enojaría con ella.

\- Quería invitar a Dipper al cine. – Dijo ella.

\- ¡Vaya una salida al cine! – Dijo Phill. – ¿Puedo ir?

\- No, Phill debe cuidar a sus hijos – Dijo la castaña en tono autoritario.

\- Ya suena como mi esposa – Rascándose la nuca. – Acabo que ni quería.

\- Mabel vamos a casa – Dijo Dipper tomando su mano. - ¿hueles mucho a body de lavanda y jazmín? Que te tiraste la botella o fueron las chicas de la universidad.

En ese momento Phill vio a su hermano en el pasillo se acercó, aunque el rubio quería darse a la fuga para que no lo delatara el aroma de la castaña y su propia feromona. El pelirrojo había llegado hacia él con una ceja enarcada.

\- Cada día estas más raro – Dijo Phill. – Deja de liberar ese maldito olor Bill, que tu omega no va aparecer.

\- Cierra la boca.

\- ¿Otra vez anduviste con una de tus alumnas? O quisieron subir la calificación. – Viendo que el rubio seguía con un aroma femenino el cual desconocía. – Si quieren hacer eso, que lo hagan en un motel.

Phill regreso por sus cosas para irse, mientras que Bill se extrañó, de qué su hermano no reconociera el aroma de la castaña. Camino un par de pasos antes de ver un bote de body de lavanda y jazmín tirado en el piso casi vacío

\- Astuta – Dijo Bill, viendo que la castaña cubrió sus olores con el perfume barato. –Pero ese aroma no te queda pequeña.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Mabel se encontraba en casa con su hermano mayor. Sus padres la habían regañado por llegar tarde, pero Dipper aclaro que ella se encontraba en el salón con él durante toda la tarde. En cuanto dijo eso sus padres se calmaron un poco, más los sermones seguirían hasta el día siguiente.

La castaña se había metido a bañar para eliminar cualquier rastro de aroma y olor, aunque gracias al perfume que le regalo Pacifica en su cumpleaños número 14, pudo salvarse de que su hermano se diera cuenta de que estuvo con un alfa o del olor a tabaco que Pyronica le tiro en su ropa y parte de su cabello.

Una vez cambiada con su pijama y echado su ropa al cesto u la mitad de su ropa interior. No pudo evitar sonrojarse con furia de tan solo pensar que ese maldito alfa rubio tenía sus bragas de estampado de corazoncitos pequeños. Ni quería saber que haría con su ropa, de seguro coleccionaba prendas femeninas.

La chica abrió la puerta para encontrarse a su hermano que estaba a punto de abrir y tocar por dentro.

\- ¿Dipper?

\- Oye podemos hablar – Dijo el castaño un poco nervioso.

\- Sí. – Mabel se apresuró a tomar sus pantuflas y seguir a su hermano, bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina.

Dipper miro a los lados para cerciorarse que sus padres no estuvieran despiertos, eran más de las 22:30 de la noche y se supone que deberían estar ellos dos en la cama, más si el chico había visto a su hermana meterse a bañar rápidamente después de la cena, cuidando mucho en subir las escaleras con las manos agarrando los bordes de su falda tableada. Sospechaba algo y era extraño para él recibir a su hermana con sus ojos hinchados y llorosos mientras que el profesor Phill al no saber cómo tratar una niña intentaba calmarla con dulces.

El castaño saco del congelador un bote de helado de chocolate con bombones, sabía muy bien que no debían comer dulces en la noche. Pero a su hermana la habían castigado injustamente, sin saber en realidad que paso.

\- No podemos comer en la noche, DipDop – Le dijo la chica mientras miraba el helado con suma tentación. – Aunque… yo pido dos.

\- Mabel – Sirviendo en un vasito de plástico. - ¿Sucedió algo en la escuela?

\- Lo mismo de siempre… - Dijo ella. – Ese chico anda queriendo invitarme a salir.

\- Oh, y eso te puso a… ¿tú sabes? Llorar – Comento. – Acaso te hostigo, te amenazo, acaso te forzó a…. – Estaba encajando la cuchara de helado con furia que sintió la mano de su hermana. – Lo siento.

\- No, Nathan no hizo nada de eso. – Dijo ella. – Solo me invito a salir, solo que es… raro, digo yo siendo unos dos grados por debajo de él.

\- Sí. – Suspirando. – Malamente la preparatoria y la secundaria están muy juntos.

\- Descuida Dipdop – Sonriendo. – Ya le dije que no. Que tengo a alguien más con quien salir.

\- Así… ¿Con quién? – Enarcando una ceja.

\- Tú.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dipper vayamos el sábado al cine a ver Pesadilla en la calle del infierno.

\- Mabel es una película para mayores de 15 años en adelante.

\- Por favor, Dip quiero ir. – Haciendo ojitos de cachorro atropellado y abandonado.

\- No. – Frunciendo la nariz. – Y deja de soltar el aroma de calma que eso no funciona conmigo.

\- Diablos – Dijo la castaña comiendo una cucharada de su helado.

\- Aparte yo tengo que salir el viernes.

\- Así, ¿A dónde?

\- A Gravity Falls – Comento el chico sin tanto interés.

\- ¿Por qué vas a Gravity Falls sin mí? – Se quejó la adolescente.

\- El tío Ford me quiere dejar sus libros a su cuidado y anda ayudándome en un proyecto de posible tesis en ciencia cuántica. – sonando muy emocionado. – Así resolvería grandes misterios del mundo como….

\- El por qué no le has dado el anillo a Pacifica Northwest – Comiendo con una sonrisita malvada.

\- ¡MABEL! – Se cubrió la boca inmediatamente antes de fulminar a su hermana menor.

\- Dipper, ella está esperando a que le digas – Cambiando su actitud e imitando la voz de su hermano. – Oye nena, te gustaría ser mi omega destinataria y marcarte para que seamos muy felices y tengamos 8 cachorritos y un hámster de mascota al cual apodaremos Hamtaro.

\- Muy graciosa – Pegándole un golpecito en la cabeza. – Ya dijimos que somos mejores amigos.

\- Los amigos no se besan en la boca, los amigos no se extrañan todo el día, los amigos no se llaman a las dos de la mañana, los amigos no se deberían dormir en la misma cama~ - Canto la pequeña en tono de burla consiguiendo poner colorado al alfa castaño.

\- Pacífica y yo no dormimos en la misma cama.

\- Así y porque no me dejaron dormir con ustedes en la tienda de campaña y me dieron una bolsa de bombones, chocolate y galletas Graham y todas las revistas de moda junto con unos audífonos y las canciones grabadas en una radio.

\- Mejor dejemos esto para otra ocasión. – Dijo. – Pacifica tenía un grano en la espalda y quería que se lo quitara con esterilidad.

\- Aja. – Dijo la menor. – ¿Y porque no me llamo a mí, soy mujer?

\- Estabas ocupada.

Los dos se miraron serios un momento y comenzaron a reírse y terminar medio bote de helado de Rocky Road.

\- ¿Segura que estás bien?

\- Sí – Dijo la pequeña.

\- ¿Por qué llorabas?

\- …. – La menor recordaba lo que le dijo el rubio con suma posesividad y una maldita y triste realidad. “Que jamás conseguiría que Will se fijara en ella”, no podía olvidar al beta enamorado de su estudiante y como miraba esos rosales con aprecio y anhelo. – Son cosas muy tontas lo que dicen en el baño de chicas de tu universidad.

\- Ah ya veo. – Dijo el chico. – Lo siento, a veces esas mujeres pues son alfas o betas muy crueles que les gusta jugar con los omegas.

\- Lo sé. – Viendo al mayor. – Dipper…. Cuándo entraste en celo serio ¿Tomabas supresores?

El castaño casi se ahogaba con el helado y la cuchara.

\- Mabel, por Dios – Mirando perplejo a su hermanita. – Claro que tome, pero tú sabes que los alfas y omegas son diferentes. A mí no se me activa al menos que claro huela a mi destinataria o sienta atracción por la omega que lo está.

\- Lo sé.

\- Entonces no preguntes cosas como esas. – Dijo el castaño sonrojado.

\- Perdón – Soltando una risita la menor.

Dipper estaba agradecido de que las habitaciones de los dormitorios estuvieran insonoro y aislado, puesto que cuando su padre y madre compraron la casa se aseguraron de que cada quien tuviera su propia privacidad en su “tiempo de celo”. Esta era la segunda casa que compraron en Piedmont, California. La primera casa se encontraba en Oregón en el viejo pueblo de Gravity Falls donde Mabel había nacido y crecido ahí junto con sus tíos abuelos.

El castaño se había salvado muchas veces de su tiempo de celo, puesto que “su amiga” se encontraba lejos y con lo único que se conformaba era escuchar su voz a través del teléfono siempre a la misma hora 23:00, para evitar problema alguno.

Volviendo a la situación actual aún no estaba convencido de que su hermana llorada, por una razón tan absurda de escuchar los criterios de algunas chicas antipáticas y alborotadoras de la moda que posiblemente estudiaban la facultad de comunicación o derecho. También era extraño ver desde lo lejos al profesor Bill salir apurado caminando por los pasillos antes de perderlo de vista, cuando bajo la mirada para asegurarse de que Mabel dejase de llorar ya que podría alterar a cualquier alfa que pasara e intentara consolarla.

Su hermana le faltaba mucho por controlar sus feromonas y parte de sus estados de ánimo, pero tampoco no había una guía para que le explicara el comportamiento de un omega adolescente. Apenas su madre o Pacifica podrían orientarlo, ya que su padre la trataba como si fuera un beta o alfa con toda la disciplina del mundo, evitando darle cosas como dulces, juguetes o alguna cosa linda que ella exigiera, al menos que levantara su calificación.

Ambos terminaron su postre nocturno y se aseguraron de no dejar evidencia alguna, sacarle la información a su hermana sería difícil pero no imposible, ya pronto averiguaría quien fue el imbécil que la hizo llorar o quiso aprovecharse de ella.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

29 de Septiembre de 1984

Habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde que la pequeña no pudo ir al cine y desde su segundo encuentro con el profesor Bill Cipher. Se había asegurado de no pisar nuevamente la universidad, ya que su padre la había castigado por tres días y le tenía estrictamente prohibido pasearse sin compañía de su hermano.

La castaña se encontraba en su salón de clase con una maldita palpitación en su pecho y su vista medio nublada. Hoy el clima se encontraba muy fresco ante la entrada del primer frente frío que apenas se sintió y la llegada del otoño.

Muchos de sus amigos y compañeros del salón comentaban acerca de la película y sobre lo que hicieron los siguientes fines de semana al lado de su novio o amigos.

Candy y Grenda por discreción no mencionaron nada sobre la película, evitando el famoso “No me cuentes la película “mientras ambas mantenían unas sudaderas que cubrían parte de su cuello, aunque la menor noto esa vestimenta rara.

\- ¿Desde cuándo usan suéteres de tortuga?

\- Desde que te vemos usar los tuyos. – Respondió Candy en tono nervioso.

\- Fuiste al cine con tu hermano.

\- No, fue a Gravity Falls a ver a mi tío abuelo y a su “no novia”. – Menciono molesta.

\- Viste la actuación del Johnny Deep cuando es atravesado en la cama por las cuchillas de Freddy Krueger, fue estupenda para que durada pocos minutos. – Hablo un grupo de chicas detrás de ellas.

\- ¡Hey!, silencio hay personas que no la han visto. – Dijo molesta Grenda, asustando a las chicas del salón.

\- Descuiden ya escuche la mitad de la película. – Dijo desanimada la castaña.

\- Mabel… te noto roja. – Dijo Candy. - ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Sí, si lo estoy. – Sonando un poco adormilada.

\- Deberías ir a la enfermería – Comento Grenda tomando a su amiga de la mano sintiendo su piel caliente. – Se me hace que te vas a enfermar.

\- No digas eso Grenda – Comento Candy. – Mabel ya paso por eso…. ¿verdad Mabel?

\- Mmm…. – La adolescente daba una sonrisa nerviosa al recordar que aún no tenía celo.

En cuanto llegaron a la enfermería, Mabel ponía toda la resistencia del mundo, pues no quería pasar por un momento embarazoso como el de caer en ese mismo instante en celo. Una mujer de cuerpo delgado con un traje blanco y cabello de color salmón y ojos entre verde claro y amarillo con rasgo de felino se presentó ante ellas, con sus típicos lentes cuadrados de color rojo. La enfermera Haruko tomo del brazo a la castaña llevándola atrás de la cortina del biombo y la reviso antes de ver que solo era apenas la sintomatología más aun no se manifestaba.

Mabel no confiaba en esa mujer de carácter alfa pero es la que había asignado la escuela en donde llevaba sus estudios.

\- Chicas deberían volver a clases. – Comento la chica de cabello salmón y puntas levemente rubias.

La castaña iba seguirlas pero la mujer la detuvo tirándola en una de las camillas.

\- ¿A dónde vas conejo Blas? – Soltando una leve risita. – Mira esto. – Colocándole el termómetro debajo de la axila mientras levantaba su suéter dejando ver una blusa de tirantes y un poco de su ropa interior. – Deberías utilizar una sudadera o camiseta. – Menciono con desinterés. – Eres presa fácil para cualquier chico o chica.

\- Yo podía habérmelo puesto – Refunfuño molesta la castaña.

\- Sí, y no. – Comento importándole poco el berrinche de la adolescente. – ¿Primera vez que entra en etapa de celo?

\- Ay no – Dijo Mabel consternada por la situación que estaba pasando. – Es la segunda pero… ¿Enserio?

\- Tranquila – Quitándole el termómetro. – Tengo supresores para ti. – Examino el termómetro de mercurio para ver exactamente un 37.6°C y como estaba un poco caliente la piel de la chica. – Te recomendaría que no saliera al menos que hayas terminado o…. simplemente lo hagas.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Dijo en tono molesto.

\- Oh ya entiendo – Acomodándose sus lentes. – Virgen de ahí. – Señalando su entrepierna. - ¡Por dios! Que no las omegas tienen juguetitos para satisfacerse.

\- Me dijeron que se podía romper. – Comento avergonzada la menor.

\- El himen no se rompe bruta – Explico Haruko. – Solo se estira, bueno hay un poco de sangre si no estás lubricada pero no se rompe la membrana, es un ligamento delgado como una membrana que solo se estira en las relaciones. – Dijo. – Sé que tus padres dijeron que la virginidad blah, blah, blah… pero eso es cuando lo haces con el primer hombre o mujer. Ustedes pueden tomarlo así.

\- Pero perderé muchas clases – Dijo Mabel.

\- No sí terminas con la agonía.

Mabel miro con curiosidad lo que explicaba la enfermera, a veces pensaba la menor que la enfermera estaba chiflada o no sabía nada de la responsabilidad de los adolescentes. Pero milagrosamente evitaba los embarazos no deseados en los omegas y en las hormonas alborotadas de los alfas.

La enfermera cerró bajo llave el cuarto y la guío a un gabinete metálico que era solo de ella. Abrió el candado y saco de ahí un maletín oscuro donde adentro tenía dildos* y lubricantes*.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo Mabel ruborizada.

\- Penes de goma – Comento la chica. – A ver, a ver… eres inexperta así que…. Te quedaría mejor. – Sacando varias cajitas. – Uno de 5 pulgadas. – Mostrando un dildo color carne con la punta rosada y con base normal.

\- Le cortas el pene a los hombres – Dijo horrorizada la menor.

\- ¡NO! – Soltando una carcajada. – Es un pene de goma suave que se puede flexionar y tiene un chupete para que lo pongas en el piso o en la pared. – Mostrándole el dildo pequeño. – Es lo más cercano a que llegues a tu orgasmo y disfrutes tu celo, sin necesidad de estar asustada de que un alfa intente seducirte y llevarte a la cama.

\- No…. Creo poder utilizarlo.

\- Tonterías – Tomando su mano. – Ven te enseñare como se usa.

\- ¡No! – Cubriendo su falda.

\- Contigo no tonta – Dijo la mujer. – Ven acá.

La llevo de regreso a la camilla y trajo una lata que la cubrió con torundas y un guante y le dibujo pelitos.

\- Imaginemos que este tu vagina.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Vello púbico? – Explico la mujer. - ¿Qué acaso no tienes?

\- Mmm… casi no. – Dijo la menor.

\- Bueno el tuyo es tardío, pero hay muchas chicas de tu edad que lo tienen y es abundante o poco. – Rascándose el rostro. – _Maldita suertuda._ – Agarro la lata y empezó a tocar los bordes. – Bueno al principio como todos tendrás que masturbarte, o sea tocarte con los dedos. Descuida nadie es bueno tocándose pero te ayuda explorar tu cuerpo, que es lo que te gusta y que no. ¿Ya lo has hecho antes?

La castaña se ruborizo de tan solo recordar como el profesor Bill la tocaba con sus dedos y la había llevado al punto del orgasmo, algo que jamás había probado en su corta vida. – Supongo.

\- Bien, porque aquí en tu tiempo de celo tendrás que usar mucha imaginación y fantasear con lo que sea. – Dijo. – Ya sea un alfa muy apuesto o uno de esos artistas del momento, sé que todas ustedes andan loquitas por Keanu Reeves y David Bowie entre otros.

Vio que sacaba una botellita de color rojo y lo vertía un poco en la lata.

\- Cuando estés muy caliente y lubricada bastante, te pones este lubricante de sabor. Te ayudara a facilitar la penetración. – Cubriendo el dildo con el mismo aceite. – También le puedes poner a este y luego…. – Empujo el dildo en la lata para sacarlo repetidas veces entre movimientos de adentro hacia afuera. – Lo mueves tú solita con tú mano, tú llevas el ritmo al principio…. Mmm no querrás moverlo al principio pero solo será un momento y después querrás que vaya lento… pero luego tú tomaras el ritmo de las penetraciones y ya sea rápidas o profundas, aunque te aconsejo que no sean muy profundas ya que el que te voy a dar no tiene testículos o abotamiento. – Comento la mayor. – Se me terminaron esos con las otras chicas.

\- Me parece muy vulgar y sucio – Menciono la pequeña.

\- Niña es mejor esto a que quedes embarazada a la primera y no hayas disfrutado un pedacito del sexo – Comento Haruko.

La enfermera le entrego una caja oscura y un frasco de lubricante, antes de que Mabel examinara viendo el pene de goma y lo metiera en su mochila.

\- Ahora duérmete un rato en la camilla 2, porque la 1 la ocupo cuando llega emergencia. – Comento Haruko. – Lo más seguro es que te sientes agotada pero es porque en unos días entraras en celo.

\- Lo sé – Asintió la menor antes de recostarse y taparse con las sabanas. Estaba roja de las mejillas pero no por la calentura, sino por la vergüenza de la plática que tuvieron.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Al día siguiente no tuvo esos mismos problemas ya que su temperatura se regulaba por los supresores y aquel… dildo con el que experimento frotarlo un poco pero no tuvo éxito ya que le tenía temor a lastimarse. Prefirió guardarlo en una caja que tenía en su armario donde guardaba sus revistas y algunos casetes de su música favorita entre un álbum de fotos de sus viajes.

Estaban a jueves y pronto estarían a fin de semana con la entrada de octubre, su mes favorito porque podía robar algunos dulces del tazón antes de que llegaran los niños y su madre los diera todos los caramelos y barras de chocolate que le pedían a grito **_“Cómeme que soy delicioso y tengo relleno de caramelo y nueces”_** , los famosos **Snickers y Babyruth** eran sus favoritos. Mabel podía pasarse un sábado entero de Halloween comiendo; **_Toblerone, Vizzio, Cadbury, Hershey’s, Twix y M &M_**, sin engordar o salirle un granito pero si tener un dolor de estómago. 

Esa tarde del jueves no tuvo problemas durante todas sus clases, en realidad se sentía tranquila más estuvo un poquito ansiosa por los chicos de su escuela. Y es que la razón era sencilla, algunas compañeras de su salón entraron en celo y había mucho ausentismo en el salón. Casi la mitad de su salón estaba compuesta de omegas, incluso sus amigas Grenda y Candy se habían ausentado dejándola sola. Lo que la aliviaba es que la otra mitad era betas y alfas, por lo que no habría problemas siendo solo 7 chicas y 2 hombres omegas sin problema alguno en su etapa.

En cuanto ella regreso a casa temprano decidió aventar sus zapatos negros a su habitación y alejar la mochila lo más lejos de ella. Quería descansar la noche del jueves viendo su programa favorito, Patotective y tal vez escuchar música en la radio mientras tejía un poco. Solo que hubo algo que le llamo la atención un aroma a cedro y especies.

Dipper había traído a Wirt a su casa, puesto que tenían un proyecto en equipo y ambos castaños tenían que terminarlo antes del martes. Mabel conocía al omega desde que tenía 10 años más nunca sintió atracción por el chico, solo una vez pero fue un enamoramiento fugaz al escuchar que el chico le dijo lindura y preciosura, mientras estaba viendo la televisión en el sofá. Recordaba con vergüenza como le llamo a Candy y a Grenda presumiendo que un chico lindo le hubiera dicho lindura a ella mientras rodaba por la alfombra rosada de su habitación.

Era una pree adolescente en ese momento y ni sabía mucho de las emociones que presentaban los Omegas en esa etapa. Ahora actualmente el chico se encontraba ayudando a su hermano con el proyecto mientras hablaban algunos asuntos de su vida amorosa. La pequeña era una de esas chicas que le gustaba de momentos los chismes, más si se trataba de su hermano mayor. Siempre había tenido curiosidad si su gran hermano mayor le gustaba la banaba o la cereza.

Así que apareció en la mesa con un vaso de leche grande y un plato con galletas, mientras se instalaba cómodamente en una silla sintiendo la mirada de halcón del oji avellana mayor.

\- Mabel ¿Qué haces? – Dijo Dipper extendiendo unos planos.

\- Merendando.

\- El hecho de que papá y mamá salieron a cenar en la reunión congreso, no significa que comerás muchos dulces y vengas a desvelarte aquí. – Regaño el castaño.

\- Hola Mabs – Saludo Wirt.

\- Hola Wirt – Haciendo un corazoncito en sus manos. El cual él omega mayor correspondió haciendo uno igual.

Para la decepción de la adolescente enterarse que el amigo de Dipper es “homosexual” y que mantiene una relación con un hombre mayor que le dobla la edad, fue dado justo en el clavo que el omega jamás sentiría atracción hacia ella y solo lo había hecho para empatizar en ese momento.

\- ¡Mabel! – Le llamo la atención a su hermanita al verla que estaba comiendo su merienda de leche con galletas oreo encima de la mesa. – Estas dejando migajas y son más de las 21:30, papá te va regañar si sigues despierta.

\- Estoy tomando mi leche.

\- Tranquilo Dipper – Menciono Wirt. – No molesta.

\- Wirt… - Soltando un suspiro. – Ella no debe escuchar.

\- No hay tanta diferencia entre un Alfa o un Omega. – Dijo. – Mi relación con Beast no es tan mala que digamos y ni tan secreta. – Mostrándose contento.

\- ¿Beast? – Dijo Mabel.

\- Le gusta que le diga así a mi persona especial. – Comento con una sonrisita el chico con las mejillas sonrosadas. – Y sabes… le queda muy bien.

\- Oye Wirt, ¿Tienes collar? – Pregunto curiosa por verle el cuello al moreno claro.

\- ¡Mabel! – Alzo la voz para calmar la curiosidad de su hermanita.

\- Sí, si tengo – Alzando una parte del cuello de su sudadera un collar rojo con la figura de una astas en cromo. – Pero no lo exhibo tanto. Cuando salgo con Beast no es necesario portarlo.

\- Pero Mabel tiene que irse a dormir. – Recalco Dipper.

\- Dime Wirt… encontrar a alguien especial…. ¿Es complicado? – Mabel apenas pisaba terrenos del amor y no queria meter el pie o tener un equivocación en elegir a su pareja, a pesar de tener su primer enamoramiento con Will Cipher.

\- Pues…- Viendo a la chica que se veía dudosa en ese tema. Siempre la comprendía, a él nunca le enseñaron que imprimarse de alguien tenía severas complicaciones cuando salía con Finn. Era un omega inexperto esa vez y había dejado que se marcarse por facilidad por un Alfa antes de que lo dejara botado por otro chico. No quería que Mabel experimentada esa horrible situación. – Es inesperado ese sentimiento, al principio estarás tan dudosa de tus sentimientos que te dará mucho miedo recibir afecto o darlo, puesto que no lo conoces completamente. – Estaba anotando algunos apuntes de un libro cuando encaro a la chica. – No hay una guía para un romance perfecto, ni un enseñanza buena más la que nos enseñaron nuestros padres. Pero te diré algo. – Sonriendo. - Tú comenzaras a sentir esos sentimientos no solo por el instinto o porque fue primera vista, sino es cuando realmente confías en él plenamente. – Recargándose en la silla soltó un murmullo. – Desearas mucho a esa persona, no solo porque estas enamorada si no porque es tu destinatario y cuando menos lo pienses… tendrán un lazo irrompible.

Mabel pensó mucho en esas últimas palabras antes de irse a dormir. Sus sentimientos eran un caos en ese momento, más aun no sabía si lo que sentía en ese momento por el peli azul fueran puros esos sentimientos de amor. Estaba enamorada de Will, pero él jamás le correspondería. 

\- Y si solo… lo olvido. – Abrazando un peluche de oso felpa.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Viernes Candy había regresado pero Grenda seguía ausente, aunque la castaña no podía contar con la compañía de la azabache para planes de fin semana ya que la omega de lentes saldría con el alfa albino. Incluso se habían pinteado las últimas dos clases antes de irse a disfrutar de su tarde, acompañando a Gideon en la universidad.

Claro que la castaña los hubiera seguido pero… recordaba que si su padre se enteraba que andaba por ahí la castigaría nuevamente. Así que tuvo que aguantarse, ir a las últimas clases era muy molesto y aburrido.

Ese día tenía taller de arte y la castaña estaba pintando un paisaje; un bello ocaso en técnica de colores pastel. Mabel solía ser descuidada en la limpieza de sus manos cuando difuminaba o tomaba de su paleta de colores las piezas solidas de color, llegándose a manchar los nudillos y las yemas de sus dedos. Nathan quien en ese momento había acabado su cuadro en óleo sobre un bosque fue a limpiar sus brochas y parte de la espátula cuando la vio a ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro pasándose su mano en sus delicados pómulos rosados y parte su barbilla, llegándose a pintar de un color amarillo y anaranjado mientras admiraba su creación terminada.

\- Eres muy adorable – Musito enamorado recargándose en el lavabo. – Si solo pudiera hablar contigo.

El Alfa decidió voltearse rápido cuando la adolescente ladeo su mirada hacia él. Hacía tiempo que ya no le había vuelto a insistir en pedirle una cita a la omega sobre de salir al cine o alguna parte de interés. Preferiría que fueran amigos o compañeros de clase a salir lastimados el uno al otro con un lazo que se podría adelgazar con facilidad si la chica no resultara tener los mismos sentimientos que él.

Para los Alfas se rechazados era horrible y peor que mil agujas en el corazón. Al punto de llevarlos al suicidio.

El chico no podía negar que estaba muy enamorado de la Omega menor, desde que entro apoyar a la maestra de arte solo para ganar por unos malditos puntos culturales para graduarse con facilidad y entrar a la universidad que deseaba. Fue el mismo día que la vio y tuvo su instinto despertar y quererla proteger, más cuando ella le hablo con una voz dulce cuando se presentó hacia a él para que la dejara pasar a tomar su lugar en su caballete. Desde entonces no había dejado de insistir en salir con ella. 

Nathan alzo la vista para ver a Gabriel un Omega castaño claro rojizo de cabello liso atado en una coleta, quien le llamaba desde la puerta del aula con tanto ánimo y burla a la vez, dado que ya eran las 14:30 y que en 10 minutos acababan la clase.

\- Oye Nath, sigues esperando ¿o qué? – Refiriéndose a la chica que veía hecha un desastre con la pintura en su rostro. – Esa chica no conoce un trapo. – Comento sin tanto interés, antes de chasquear los dedos frente a su mejor amigo. – Debiste salir hace rato.

\- Los pinceles no se van a limpiar solos con el aguarrás y el jabón. – Comento de brazos cruzados. – Tú deberías haber acabado de la clase de música.

\- Algo así. – Dijo el chico un poco sonrojado de sus mejillas por la pena. – Veras el violín se le rompió otra cuerda floja.

\- Oh tú le rompiste la cuerda. – Soltó una risotada el mayor. – Eres terrible en esto Gabriel.

\- Claro si me enseñaras, tú. – Sonriendo y mostrando sus caninos. – Si es que tienes tiempo.

El timbre sonó con fuerza avisando por todos los pasillos el término de las clases y el inicio del fin de semana, para varios grados.

Muchos de los estudiantes estaban recogiendo sus cosas y guardando sus materiales. Antes de salir rápidamente por el salón. En ese momento solo habían quedado tres personas en el aula, el Alfa de cabello oscuro miro que la chica continuaba en el salón, acelerando un poco su corazón se sintió ansioso de hablar con ella. Aunque no hizo falta acercarse cuando ella camino hacia él y le hablo.

\- Nathan – Llamo la menor al chico que se encontraba con uno de sus amigos Gabriel siendo picoteado por este.

\- ¿Sí? – Hablo el chico alejando a su amigo con empujones. - ¿Qué pasa Mabel?

\- Mm… una vez me invitaste a ver una película y pues… yo – Dijo apenada con las mejillas rojas. – Sobre el cine… yo… - La castaña le daba vergüenza pedir la salida pero, solo era salir al cine, solo eso pedía el chico pensaba darle una oportunidad. Quería tener una cita y a lo mejor… olvidar a su amor platónico y buscar a alguien más de su edad.

\- ¿Iras? – Pregunto ansioso el muchacho que hasta soltó un leve chillido de emoción sin darse cuenta. – Te prometo que te divertirás, bueno… es una película de terror. Pero comeremos muchas golosinas y palomitas y nos burlaremos del villano, será divertido.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo insegura pero intentando darle una oportunidad al chico. – Acepto ir.

\- ¡Genial! – Dijo contento el alfa levantando un puño de victoria, solo para bajarlo sonrojándose más y soltando una risa pequeña. – Mañana 18:30 paso por ti, nos vemos en la fuente del parque, junto a la tienda de electrónica de señor Bob.

\- Sí.

Mabel sentía que su corazón latía nerviosamente, no sabía si lo que hacía era bueno o malo pero ya había invitado al chico a la salida. Solo esperaba no haberse equivocado, puesto que debía buscarse un compañero más adecuado para su edad, como dijo Wirt el amigo de Dipper. Solo hacía falta experimentar un poco y buscar a su alma gemela.

Aun si Will la aceptara su relación seguiría siendo inaceptada por su padre al no tomarlo como Alfa con protección o rango. Su padre pensaba que un chico beta u omega no podían andar con una omega, puesto que no existía el lazo con ellos. Aparte de no ser compatibles.

Y Bill solo la veía como una atracción o una manera de jugada o pasatiempo. Una cosa es estar enamorada y otra tener mucha atracción por el Alfa rubio de orbe dorado. Conocerlo había sido una **Limerencia** ; se había sentido segura cuando percibió su aroma protector e intento acercarse a ella a tocarla y conocerla más, sin que lo detuviera en ningún momento. Habían tenido dos cercanías y el sujeto parecía como si quisiera tratarla como su novia o prometida, tornándose posesivo al punto de escucharlo gruñir o decirle sobre lo que hicieron antes del verano a su padre.

Si su padre se enterada que hizo esas cosas en la universidad estaría muy molesto y decepcionado de ella, al punto de encerrarla a un reformatorio a pasar su vida académica sin contacto con sus amigos o su hermano mayor. Y sin contar que Bill podría salirse con la suya diciendo que jamás la toco y que solo la encontró en el laboratorio dentro de un almacén, el alfa podría ser muy meticuloso en sus palabras y acciones actuando como un profesor respetable.

Mabel de momentos veía su broche de estrella fugaz, aquella joya que escondió en su alhajero de música y la cual cuidaba con fragilidad la pieza de oro con el rubí. No porque estaba feliz de la figura o por lo bello que era, sino porque la joya parecía muy valiosa y muy costosa, “como un anillo de compromiso” y aunque quisiera usar el prendedor, muchos preguntarían ¿Quién se lo regalo? Especialmente sus padres y hermano. Y no quería delatarse que estuviera viéndose con el Cipher, esas dos veces.

Aun desconocía porque el Alfa rubio le gustaba a ella o porque le estaba dando un regalo tan caro, cuando apenas solo se habían visto tres veces.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════ 

En el bar **“Stray Shep”** en Portland, se encontraba un rubio bebiendo más de tres rondas de whisky con sus antiguos camaradas, aunque ellos se encontraban más ebrios que él. “¿Y cómo termino ahí?” era tan claro esa pregunta como en el momento en que sus ojo se dilato en una fina línea vertical, tan delgada como la de un felino. Saliendo del despacho de su oficina en la universidad el jueves por la tarde el alfa había conducido más de 9 horas seguidas sin detenerse, salteándose de dar la clase del viernes y solo dejándoles trabajo de más a sus alumnos. El coordinador de estudios Charles Frederick Pines no pregunto el motivo, simplemente le dio el permiso y lo dejo irse. Dejando a sus hermanos con la boca abierta y consternados porque el rubio había salido _“como alma que lleva el diablo”, más si se le notaba que su comportamiento estaba muy activo en sus necesidades y es que entre los Cipher sabían cuando se activaba el maldito celo de uno._ Portland ¿Por qué razón vino aquí? Muy fácil dos palabras “Mabel Pines”.

\- Desea otra bebida, guapo – Menciono una chica cabello corto color borgoña rojizo. Sus ojos eran de un gris cenizo pero con un toque de café moteado.

Bill miraba a la mujer que portaba un traje de mesera del mismo bar, aquel vestido amarillo de franjas rojas rayadas en lateral y un mandil blanco de olanes que se cernía en su pelvis. Solo mostrando sus piernas largas levemente bronceadas por la falda plisada y corta que daba a resaltar su trasero redondo siendo su mayor atractivo aparte del escote pronunciado en las que podía admirar unos senos voluminosos.

\- Dame otro vaso de whisky. – Comento el rubio intentando calmar sus nervios y por fin quedarse embriagado a gusto sin tener que molestar a sus hermanos o tener el impulso de idiotez de buscar a la castaña de 15 años.

\- ¡De acuerdo! A la orden chico. – Comento la omega animada mientras iba por la botella y le servía más.

En cuanto el vaso estaba medio lleno, la mujer vio que los camaradas del Cipher casi estaban en un estado comatoso.

\- Hace rato que no venían por acá. – Menciono la chica con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. - ¿Problemas con el celo?

\- Posiblemente. – Comento el rubio con una expresión de póquer que reflejaba una mirada nublosa en su orbe. – Erika. – Llamo el rubio por el nombre de la mesera al cual rápidamente ella respondió a su llamado. – ¿Es medianoche?

\- Eres muy romántico Señor Cipher. – Comento la mujer en su oído. – No me digas que te gusta la Nictofilia.

\- Es una de mis reglas – Menciono en voz ronca el mayor pasando su brazo en la cintura de la mesera.

\- Conoces el lugar – Comento Erika antes de entrelazar su mano con la del alfa y llevarlo al segundo piso del bar, el cual solo era permitido por el personal o los clientes frecuentes y conocidos del lugar.

Bill se enderezo un poco la ropa, más que borracho solo sentía la maldita necesidad de acabar la agonía que lo consumía en su cuerpo. Su temperatura estaba más elevada de lo normal y si no lo hacía traería grandes consecuencias en la menor que tenía en sus pensamientos.

No tardaron ni menos de 2 minutos antes de que la mujer cerrada la puerta de la habitación y fuera devorada por el apetito voraz de los labios del rubio. Siendo muy tosco en los besos y los movimientos bruscos en sus labios levemente voluminosos, consiguiendo sentir como los mordía y provocaba un sangrado en la comisura de su labio inferior.

\- ¡BILL! – Gimió la mujer ante las caricias lascivas del Alfa. Sintiendo las manos del rubio tocarla y colarse por debajo de su falda mientras sacaba su tanga de encaje negro. – Espera… al menos deja… q-que llegue – Hizo el inútil esfuerzo de llevar al rubio a la cama. Donde estarían más cómodos y menos doloroso el encuentro sexual.

Pero Bill gruño ante su mirada dilatada que resplandecía de un dorado intenso y con la pupila contraída y alargada. La empujo contra una mesita de tocador levantando su vestido amarillo abriendo sus muslos para colocarse en medio mientras desbrochaba la hebilla de su pantalón y abría la cremallera tirando de la tela de su traje. En su bóxer azul oscuro podía verse el bulto de su excitación el cual la mujer no negó en sonreír ante ver el buen pedazo de carne que iba disfrutar tener dentro.

Ella acaricio el bulto de la erección bajando el elástico de sus bóxer para tomar el pene largo y grueso con las venas sobresaliendo y el pree semen emanando de la punta del capuchón. Entre las yemas de sus dedos froto la punta y el orificio provocando un jadeo enorme en el rubio y un gruñido de excitación.

\- Bill – Dijo la mujer viendo al sujeto que bajaba el cierre de enfrente de su vestido para después quitarle el brasier y sentir los labios del rubio lamer sus senos y mordisquear la punta de sus pezones. - ¿Hace cuánto que no te masturbas? – Dando una mirada de reojo al rubio quien tenía las mejillas rojizas de la vergüenza.

\- Dos semanas – Besando sus labios. – Solo cállate y sigue gimiendo.

\- Eso es extraño – Menciono mientras seguía moviendo su mano diestramente sobre el tallo alargado del pene, apretándolo y friccionando de arriba hacia abajo, asegurándose de rozar el frenillo y parte de la base de sus testículos mientras los masajeaba con la otra. - ¿Tú no te masturbas tanto? – Dando una mirada inquisitoria al rubio. - ¿Has estado yendo a otros bares?

\- No seas estúpida. – La empujo contra el espejo antes de jalar sus cadera hacía su entrepierna y frotar su pene contra el monte de venus cubierto de levemente de vellos rasurados de color castaño rojizo. – No he ido a otro.

\- ¡AAH! – Grito Erika al sentir la intrusión del pene del sujeto en su vagina, sin darle tiempo de acomodarse e iniciar con un movimiento fuerte en sus golpes. – Pues… h-hace… aah, ahh, ahh, tiempooo… q-que no… ¡VENIAS! – Aferrándose a los hombros de su espalda ancha y levemente fornida y musculosa. - ¡SEIS! ¡SEIS MESES!

El alfa gruño y jadeo con fuerza mientras arremetía el cuerpo de la mujer contra la mesita del tocador, llegando a golpear varias veces el espejo de rostro y la madera del mueble contra la pared. Encajo sus uñas entre el trasero de la omega y al costado de su espalda aumentando el ritmo profundo y fuerte de sus penetraciones. Su vagina flácida y moderadamente lubricada por sus glándulas femeninas apenas alcanzaba a satisfacer esa necesidad sexual que necesitaba. 

\- ¡BILL! – Jadeo y gimió con fuerza la chica intentando alejarlo un poco, al sentir que introducía más su miembro erecto al punto de tocar el cérvix de su canal vaginal. - ¡LENTO! ¡LENTO! – Suplico la mujer entre las embestidas bruscas y violentas del rubio. – ¡NO SOY UNA PUTA MUÑECA! – Le repitió la mujer un poco adolorida pero excitada.

El rubio no le importaba si le dolía o no, necesitaba calmar su libido a como dé lugar. Apretó los senos de la omega amasándolos y tirando de los pezones rosados. Besaba su cuello con fervor y mordía con fuerza casi desgarrando su piel. Erika podía ser masoquista en algunas ocasiones, pero el alfa se estaba pasando de la raya. Había tenido sexo anteriormente con Bill, sabía cómo era y en qué momentos debía detenerse cuando estaba satisfecho, un simple polvo de 10 minutos en el cual él jugaría con ella hasta el punto que se mojara y cogerían en la cama con unas embestidas rápidas no metiendo todo su pene, puesto que ella ya le había advertido de lo mal que lo pasaría si la dejaba invalida por una semana sin caminar y de que su compañero se molestaría tanto con el rubio si la dejaba con las piernas temblando como gelatina.

Pero ahora estaba cogiéndola salvajemente como si quisiera dejarla embarazada, lo que era imposible para la omega ya que se había operado y tenía a su propio Alfa; Tobías. Pero así era el trabajo de una mujer galante y mesera a la vez en el bar <<Stray Sheep>>.

\- ¡Bill! – Llamo la mujer al rubio atrayendo su rostro. – Mínimo… llévame a la c-cama. – Dijo entre suspiros y jadeos la mujer con la voz afónica del intenso golpeteo del miembro del Alfa en su vagina. –Ahh… por Satán… aahh – Sentía su orgasmo mojarla y caer en su pecho con su vagina chorreando de la misma lubricación. – B-Bill… vamos cálmate, solo es celo.

Bill la tomo de la cintura con fuerza llevándola a la cama y tumbándola sin delicadeza, sujetando sus piernas y llevándolas encima de sus hombros para aumentar los empujones en el colchón escuchando el chirrido y los gritos de placer y dolor de la mujer.

Entre su éxtasis el rubio vio una imagen de la pequeña hermosa omega castaña adolescente, tendida en esa cama con su atuendo la cual la vio por última vez en su oficina. Con su rostro sonrojado en sus mejillas color durazno y sus ojos cristalizados del placer, pidiendo más de su contacto.

\- Mabel – Le llamo con una voz profunda y aterciopelada. – ¡Aah! ¡Ah! ¡Ahh! Mi omega…. Mía.

\- ¡BILL! – La castaña se sobre encogió sintiendo sus penetración friccionar su vagina y sentir su lubricación fluir empapando su miembro.

\- Deseo marcarte y que seas mía. – Lamiendo parte de su cuello donde se situaba la yugular. – Solo mía.

\- Soy tuya, Bill – Menciono la castaña deseosa. – Te amo.

Bill sentía aquel abotonamiento entre su tallo ir subiendo poco a poco, encajo las manos en las sabanas desarreglando al impulsarse más en sus estocadas. Disfrutaba de sentir su nudo formarse y las paredes de la fémina apretarlo.

\- Mabel, Mabel, Mabel… - Jadeaba sintiendo su respiración acelerada y parte de su cuerpo aperlado debajo de la camisa blanca y su cabello despeinado. – ¡Diablos no te dejare ir!

\- ¡BILL!

El alfa abrió su ojo viendo a la mujer con una respiración acelerada y con un hilo de saliva colgando de la comisura de sus labios hinchados. Teniendo varios arañazos y amoratada de su piel con líneas rojizas en su cuello. El rubio se detuvo en seco sin acabar aun y con un maldito problema, el nudo que se formó y estaban en medio de su tallo.

\- ¡Carajo! – Dijo Erika refunfuñando molesta. – ¡Maldito onanismo de alfa! – Señalando el problema. - ¡Sácalo! ¡No termines ahí idiota!

Bill sabía a lo que se refería, con mucho esfuerzo y doloroso salió de ella viendo que la chica temblaba de cuerpo entero viendo que su vagina salía bastante de su excitación manchando las sabanas. En cambio el rubio aún continuaba erecto y con el nudo.

\- Bill, hasta ahí hazte cargo. – Menciono la pelirroja. – Por poco me dejas rellena como pavo de navidad. – Dijo ella. – Sabes que no aguanto cuando eyaculas en ese modo.

\- Haz dejado anteriormente que me corra.

\- No con el maldito nudo – Dijo la chica. – Una corrida es poquito, pero el nudo es mucho semen y para lavar las malditas sabanas va estar difícil, aparte de que expulsas bastante.

\- Shtt… - Mascullo molesto el rubio al ver el problema, antes de ver esas revistas apiladas en la esquina. – Dame una revista.

\- ¿Acaso no tienes una foto de esa tal Mabel? – Pregunto Erika con una risa risueña y burlona, tanto que causo molestia al rubio.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de…?

\- Gritabas su nombre tantas veces mientras lo hacíamos y decías gaznápiro como deseabas morderla como si fuera tu omega deseada. – Viendo al hombre ponerse tenso. – O calmas tú problema o te vas a reclamarla, antes de que empeore. – Buscando en el bolsillo de su vestido una cajita metálica de color plata con cigarrillos. Tomo uno y lo encendió tomando una calada grande antes de expulsar el humo. – Déjame adivinar… es alguien que no puedes tener porque está enamorada. – Soltando una risa. – A todas nosotras nos pasa, el primer amor no se olvida en una imprimación.

\- Baño – Colocando una expresión nihilista en su mirada y con sumo enojo.

\- Puerta de abajo, junto al Junkebox y ya que estas ahí. – Colocando una sonrisa. – Pon una canción para que te relajes, enserio coger no funciono con ese problema tuyo. – Dijo – Lo que tú ocupas es a esa tal Mabel.

\- Estas perdiendo el toque – Comento. – Deberías retirarte de esto.

\- Soy una prostituta que le gusta vivir del dinero y del amor ajeno. – Comento. – Por cierto 500 Bill, por lo que le hiciste a mi tocador.

\- Yo digo que Tobías no es una excepción – Regresándole el golpe en sus palabras cuando deposito el dinero en el tocador. – Deberías darle un sí y listo.

Bill salió de la habitación limpiándose el labial rojo de sus labios y acomodándose su ropa, la chica era buena pero a sus 32 años seguir en el negocio de la prostitución era agotador y un degaste muy emocional en la omega. Paso enseguida del gerente que también la hacía del bartender del lugar mientras lo miraba con sus lentes oscuros, antes de pasarle un vaso de agua con hielo.

\- No lo pedí.

\- Cortesía de la casa. – Comento.

Se sentó un momento a beber el agua purificada antes de escuchar al dueño hablar con una sonrisa arrugada en su rostro.

\- Un sueño es algo que desaparecerá sin importar cuánto desees creerlo. – Antes de ver como algunos de sus clientes se iba. – **_“Es una noche maravillosa para una maldición"._**

\- Oye, tú viejo decrepito – Comento una chica de cabello corto azabache, lentes redondos y mirada verde agua, en su mano derecha apoyaba un pequeño cuadernillo de color índigo mientras balanceaba su pluma entre sus dedos. Y en la otra mano sostenía un daiquirí de durazno. – ¿Y mi gajo de durazno?

\- Señorita es muy tarde para que coma durazno – Comento el señor tembloroso de su voz.

\- Shh… ya no dejan a uno embriagarse a gusto. – Abriendo el cuadernillo para cortar un poco su dedo y escribir. – Estoy frustrada…

\- ¿Escritora? – Pregunto Bill.

\- No deberías hablarle – Dijo el gerente. – Ella es…

\- Descuiden ya me iba – Mostrando una sonrisa siniestra. – Tienes razón Dumuzid…. Es una espléndida noche para una maldición. – Dejando en la mesa un Dracma.

\- ¡Oh, esplendido! – Dijo el gerente. – Muy generosa señorita “Y”, espero con ansias su obra terminada “Merced del Demonio”.

\- ¿Y? – Pregunto Bill un poco somnoliento.

\- Sus libros son buenos, aunque no todos tienen acceso a ellos.

\- Sería interesante leer uno de esos. – Comento el rubio con sumo interés.

\- No es necesario muchacho – Manteniendo la vista en la puerta. – _Tú no necesitas saberlo.-_ Musito bajo dejando al mayor sin la posibilidad de escuchar bien lo que dijo.

Bill no le quedo remedio que dormir en su auto y con un mal sabor de boca al no conseguir lo que quería, aliviar el maldito sentimiento que lo carcomía…. Olvidar a la castaña de ojos avellanados.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════ 

01 de Octubre de 1984

Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde cuando estaba en su cuarto terminando de arreglarse. Ese día había optado por elegir una blusa a cuadros delgados con una falda rosa de olanes con cinta rosa perla en los bordes y un suéter color café crema de punto romboide que tejió la semana pasada. Portaba unos tenis color rosa con blanco de la marca converse, aquellos que su hermano le regalo la navidad pasada. Se ató el cabello de un lado siendo una coleta larga y ondulada sujetada por una liga con dos pompones blancos. Se unto un poco de bálsamo en los labios de color rojo claro con sabor a chicle. 

Se aseguró de llevar todo en su bolsita blanca con el logo de una estrella rosa; su monedero, golosinas, el bálsamo, espejo de mano y una manopla de acero…. Regalo de su tío Stan.

Dio un par de volteretas en su habitación y se revisó en el espejo para ver que todo estaba en su lugar, antes de checar que no traía su collar, lo más importante. Tomo su colla rosa con hebilla de corazón antes de ver el alhajero de música. Dentro estaba aquel prendedor de estrella fugaz que le gustaba tanto, pero que le daba miedo utilizarlo puesto que si se lo veía su familia preguntarían por la joya.

Después de meditarlo casi por 10 minutos, tomo el prendedor y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su sudadera para luego ponérselo. Así nadie preguntaría por él cuando saliera de casa.

Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que podía antes de que su madre le preguntara a donde iba en sábado por la tarde.

\- Haber Mabel Belle Pines – Llamo su madre dando una mirada exacerbada a su hija de pies a cabeza viendo que lucía muy bien, como para una cita. -¿A dónde vas?

\- Voy a ir al… cine – Dijo ella con las mejillas sonrosadas.

\- Tomaste supresores.

\- ¡Mamá! - Reprocho la castaña. – No ando en celo.

\- Bien, pero es una ¿cita con un alfa? – Dijo preocupada por su hija. - ¿Qué tal sí él esta en celo?

\- Es un amigo. No está en celo.

\- ¿Y ese amigo es de tú escuela?

\- Sí.

Su madre camino hacia ella y le acaricio la cabeza antes de besar su frente.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo. – Pero si se complica las cosas. Dale un buen golpe en los bajos y grita pidiendo ayudada a la policía o cualquier persona mayor que cruce por ahí. – Aclaro. – No quiero que tengas una marca, estas muy joven para tener un compromiso con un alfa. Aunque estén enamorados.

\- Sí.

\- Eso – Dejando ir a su preciada hija ir a su primera cita. – Mabel.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Que tengas una buena tarde, hija. – Sonriendo. – Disfrútalo.

\- Sí, mamá.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════ 

El alfa azabache se encontraba recargado sobre la tienda de electrónica mientras revisaba su reloj varias veces, siempre viendo que la chica llevaba retrasada más de 10 minutos. De momentos se mordía su pulgar pensando con nerviosismo que posiblemente ella lo hubiera dejado plantado.

\- Tal vez se arrepintió. – Soltando un suspiro. – Sera posible lo nuestro.

En ese momento escucho una voz débil pero dulce llamarlo mientras veía unas manos agitarse a lo lejos.

\- ¡Nathan!

El Alfa no dudo en alegrarse y sonreír antes de atraparla en sus brazos y girarla por completo, consiguiendo un quejido en la menor.

\- ¡Mabel! – Grito entusiasmado el chico. – Pensé que no vendrías.

\- No podría perderme la película, todos en la escuela hablan de eso. – Tratando de alejarse del alfa que desprendía un olor muy fuerte. – Nathan…

\- Oh, lo siento – Dijo apenado con las mejillas rojas. – Es solo que…

\- Vamos – Dijo la chica tomando su mano mientras tiraba suavemente para llevarlo al cine.

Nathan se aferró a la mano suave de la chica sintiendo esos latidos golpear su pecho.

**“ _Dios, solo por esta vez déjame acercarme a ella”_**

El chico se había adelantado de obtener los boletos, los había pedido hace una hora atrás y había revisado varias veces de traer su cartera en todo momento al igual que sus llaves, como su chaqueta oscura de cuero para tener presente que si llevase hacer frío en la sala dársela a la adolescente.

Entraron al living de recepción del cine mientras hacían cola para los dulces y bocadillos. Mabel de momentos revisaba el menú con un dedo índice en sus labios gorditos. Nathan no podía dejar de mirarla de reojo viendo esa expresión adorable de la omega, mientras ella miraba con ojos brillantes los “dulces”.

En cuanto fue su turno el alfa pidió las clásicas palomitas de extra mantequilla, aunque a Mabel arrugo la nariz cuando vio la enorme cantidad del líquido salado y amarillento bañar de más las palomitas. Más si este pidió un refresco grande, pero ella se movió rápido y pidió uno mediano de sabor Pitt Cola y una caja de caramelos “Jelly belly” antes de entrar a la función.

Tal vez Nathan no consiguió compartir el refresco pero tan siquiera la pasarían bien en la sala, puesto que la película que verían daba miedo para las chicas y muchas terminaban acurrucadas en el pecho de “su novio” mientras eran consoladas o sintiendo el aroma protector.

Obtuvieron sus lugares y Mabel se colocó su suéter junto a un prendedor que tenía. El cual Nathan paso por desapercibido y no presto atención cuando inicio la película. Las primeras escenas de la película hicieron asustar a la chica llegándola hacer saltar de su asiento y soltar un chillido agudo, en cambio el alfa…. Estaba cagado del susto, había olvidado que no veía películas de terror al menos que estuviera su mejor amigo Gabriel, ya que este lo calmaba pero no estaba su amigo y Mabel menos podía calmarlo cuando ella estaba muy absorta a la película y con un temblor en sus manos.

La escena de la bañera cuando Nancy tomaba un relajante baño de espumas quedándose levemente dormida, fue cuando alerto al Alfa mientras gritaba que despertara al igual que la omega ya que veían la mano de Freddy acercarse con sus cuchillas a punto de desgarrarla. Pero la chica despertó a los constantes gritos de su padre para que bajara a cenar.

Mabel y Nathan se relajaron un momento antes de soltar una sonrisa nerviosa, donde no pudieron evitar gritar fue la escena de persecución en la casa. Lo cual la pequeña tomo la mano del alfa, pero este apretó fuerte consiguiendo lastimar su dorso, escuchando el quejido de dolor de la menor.

Mabel miro su mano y se levantó de su asiento causando que esté preocupado la siguiera y la acompañara al baño, mientras se disculpaba repetidas veces un “lo siento”.

\- Tranquilo estaré bien – Dijo la menor entrando al baño para lavarse la mano y ver los pequeños cortes en su dorso, debía suponer que el alfa estuviera muy estresado para ver la película. Y que ahora era imposible calmarlo cuando ella también tenía miedo.

Soltó una leve risita antes de darse cuenta lo que ocurría. En cuanto la omega salió del baño se encontró al adolescente con las manos metidas al bolsillo y la cabeza agachada sintiéndose culpable de lo que hizo.

\- ¿Nathan?

\- Lo siento no te deje ver el final de la película, y te lastime – Dijo el Alfa.

\- No… tranquilo solo es un rasguño.

\- Mabel – Viendo a la chica con una sonrisa. Sin pensarlo mucho le robo un beso de sus labios sorprendiendo a la menor.

Mabel estaba congelada por esa acción aunque se sintió muy incómoda cuando este movió sus labios sobre los suyos, los cuales no correspondían. Entre sus recuerdos solo venía a su mente al rubio besarla con suavidad en el laboratorio de química. Pero el sujeto que tenía enfrente no era el señor Cipher, ni mucho menos Will.

Se alejó de él cuando el chico comprendió que ella no le estaba correspondiendo. La mirada de ella estaba agachada y con tristeza en sus ojos.

\- No te gusto… cierto – Dijo decepcionado de su voz el adolescente.

\- Perdón yo… - Temblando de su voz.

\- ¿Tienes a alguien especial?

\- Alguien…. Especial – Musito ella.

\- Tal vez fue un error salir… - Dijo. – Pero también quería salir contigo desde hace tiempo.

Mabel sentía las lágrimas acumularse, no sabía porque ese Alfa estaba demasiado triste y estando con el empezaba a sentir esa sensación de depresión. Nathan intento tocarla nuevamente pero ella aparto su mano, caminando hacia la salida del cine y un par de calles mientras que el chico la seguía.

\- Mabel… ¡Mabel espera! – Llamo el azabache. – Lo siento si no fue la cita que esperaba. – Dijo. – Pero no quiero perderte.

\- Pensé que podríamos ser amigos…

\- Yo pensé que por fin había encontrado mi compañera. – Embozando una sonrisa amarga.

\- No puedo corresponderte… a mí me gusta otra persona.

\- Es un suertudo. – Dijo el chico. – Una chica tan linda como tú solo se conoce una vez, y se gana su corazón en el lazo. – Viendo el prendedor en su suéter. – Acaso es un regalo de él.

\- No… - Dijo ella recordando a Will. – Él no me ha dado este prendedor, en realidad fue…

En ese momento sintió una presión muy fuerte en su cabeza siendo arrastrada hacia atrás y como la cargaba como un saco de papas al costado. Un aroma suave a vainilla, cedro, chocolate y tabaco llamo su atención antes de abrir sus ojos de la impresión viendo al alfa mayor de cabello rubio y el ojo parchado.

\- ¡Oiga suéltela!

\- La hiciste llorar – Dijo con una tan voz firme y autoritaria que hizo que el alfa adolescente se cohibiera sobre sus hombros. – Nadie hace llorar a mi Estrella fugaz.

\- ¿Estrella fugaz? – Dijo Nathan.

\- Señor Bill – Llamo la castaña lográndose zafar de su agarre. - ¿Qué hace aquí?

Bill limpio con un pulgar las lágrimas que habían bajo por sus mejillas, para que ella se diera cuenta del río de lágrimas que brotaban en sus ojos sin cuidado alguno. El paso su brazo sobre sus hombros atrayéndola para que enterrada su rostro en su camisa, casi llegándole al esternón de su cuerpo. Mabel se aferró ocultando su rostro sonrojado de la vergüenza y soltando sollozos.

\- Lo siento yo… - Viendo a la castaña sollozar. – No quería hacerla llorar.

Nathan comprendió que el mayor solo intentaba consolarla y que el sobraba mucho en esa relación. Aparte de que Bill le dirigía una mirada amenazante de muerte, por lo que opto por irse no sin antes disculparse con Mabel nuevamente.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════ 

No sabe en qué momento Bill se la llevo en su auto mientras conducía lejos del cine, hasta llegar a un parque que estaba levemente solitario y que solo caminaban unas cuantas personas durante la noche. Tampoco recuerda cuánto tiempo duraron abrazados con el respaldo del asiento del piloto acostado y ella encima sobre su pecho siendo cubierta por un saco que llevaba el rubio, cubriendo su cabeza y rostro mientras que el acariciaba su espalda con suavidad y lentitud, mientras abrazaba su cintura.

El carro se podía percibir un aroma de ambos; uno calmado y uno en instinto protector que cualquiera que abriera el automóvil encontrarían una esencia dulce fémina y una muy masculina con las hormonas a todo lo que da.

Mabel levanto la mirada para toparse con el orbe dorado del rubio, tan esplendoroso y brillante como el oro. Sintió los nudillos del mayor rozar sus mejillas limpiando el rastro de lágrimas.

\- Si te pregunto lo que sucedió…. No me contestaras y solo provocare que sigas llorando más – Sonriendo suavemente al ver que la chica solo evitaba de momentos su mirada. Soltó un débil suspiro y es que conducir de regreso en la madrugada y parte de la mañana lo habían agotado. – Uff…

Si no fuera que estaba caminando por ese rumbo para entrar a ver una película a la última función de Pesadilla en la calle del infierno y no viera que su adorada omega estaba siendo detenida por un Alfa casi cerca de su edad, juraría que estaban en una cita… pero una cita mal planeada. Puesto que ninguno de los dos adolescentes estaban funcionando. Mas no tenía idea con encontrarse a la adolescente por esas horas de la noche y menos en una cita.

Los celos eran malos para el Cipher, muy malos. Jamás supo controlarlos y de tan solo ver que ese Alfa de cabello azabache intentaba tocarla o decirle que no había funcionado su lazo, solo le hacía provocar una enorme rabia, y ganas pero ganas de golpearlo. Pero luego se recordó que su competencia era un mocoso de secundaria, alguien que podría ser de la edad de su pequeña omega. Un posible… destinatario.

\- ¡Carajo! – Soltó un gruñido apartando a la chica de su lado. – Necesito un helado con mucha crema batida y fresas. – Soltando un murmullo de lo molesto y adolorido que estaba en su corazón. – ¡Al diablo quiero un banana Split! ¡Con mucho chocolate!

La chica estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo, más si sintió como este la sacaba fuera del auto tomándola de la muñeca y la llevaba tropezones caminando por varias calles.

\- Señor Bill… despacio – Dijo ella tratando de alcanzarlo o mínimo soltarse.

El alfa llego a una cafetería que aún no cerraba todavía, encontrando una mesa desocupada y con una mesera de 38 años que se encontraba llegando con unos menús el cual el rubio solo opto por pedir su postre.

\- ¡Quiero una banana Split! – Dijo el Alfa con los codos apoyados en la mesa y frotando su sien. – Y agréguele el doble de chocolate.

\- ¿Solo uno? – Dijo la mujer con una ceja levantada. – Ella no quiere.

Bill lanzo una mirada a Mabel antes de hacer con sus dedos una señal de dos. La mujer asintió antes de dejarlos solos.

\- Mi madre me regañara si como más dulces – Dijo la pequeña.

\- No le digas – Dijo el rubio. – Y solo cómelo.

\- Debería estar en casa. – Dijo ella con un puchero en los labios. – Todo fue un desastre.

\- ¿Tú cita?

\- Era una salida…. Con un amigo. – Agachando la mirada. – Pero… me beso.

\- ¿Tú lo dejaste? – Dijo el alfa tratando de controlar sus sentimientos en ese momento, escuchar que tuvo una cita y que él la había besado, solo le hacía pensar que ella empezaba a buscar su destinatario.

\- Fue de sorpresa – Dijo ella titubeando. – Pero… no puedo corresponder, a mí me gusta otra personas.

\- Oh, aquella persona especial. – Dijo Bill sin tanto interés.

En cuanto trajeron el postre frío la pareja se quedó un momento incomoda. Bill había traído a Mabel casi en contra de su voluntad, traía la ira y los celos hasta el límite. En cambio la menor aún se encontraba atónita por el beso que le dio Nathan.

La castaña comenzó a comer su helado cuchareando la crema y chocolate antes de llevarlo a su boca. Sus ojos se humedecían y de tan solo pensar que estaba a solas con el alfa rubio y él hubiera visto toda la escena la hacía sentirse mal. En cambio el rubio daba grandes mordiscos a su helado sin importarle el frío, solo se detuvo cuando sintió su cerebro congelarse y soltar un quejido.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Frotando su cabeza. – Me dio un congelamiento.

Mabel soltó una risa suave antes de verlo que estaba agarrándose los mechones rubios. – Esto se come despacio, ¿sabías? jeje.

\- ¿Así? – Metió su cuchara para llevarse una bola de chocolate a su plato. – No te importara que me coma esto.

\- ¡NO! – Chillo la chica intentando recuperar la bola de helado. – Eso es mío.

\- No, ahora es mío – Sacándole la lengua para después comerlo.

\- Dámelo – La chica se levantó de su asiento pero el mantuvo su plato alzado. – Eres un ladrón, un rubio parchado ladrón ¡Como un pirata!

\- Lo sé – Haciendo pose de diva. – Y esta delicioso – Comiendo parte de su plato. – Me llevare la cereza también.

-No, suéltalo mono abusivo – Dijo ella con las mejillas infladas.

\- ¿Mono abusivo? – Dijo. - ¡Tú lo eres!

\- A una chica no se le roba su helado.

\- Ven aquí – Embozando una sonrisa.

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura atrayéndola con fuerza a sentarse en su regazo y sentir unos labios presionando los suyos. Mabel intentaba apartarlo con sus manos, mas termino cediendo en colocarlos sobre su pecho apretando la tela de su camisa gris y correspondiendo al movimiento de sus labios.

Ambos se besaban con delicadeza y suavidad en aquella mesa que se encontraba a la esquina de la cafetería, no había mucha gente a esta hora y la dueña estaba tan ocupada hablando con el cocinero que menos les prestaría atención a los otros dos clientes que pedían desde hace 30 minutos un café americano y un bistec.

Se separaron de su contacto y se miraron un momento al rostro, el cual Bill con la cuchara le daba a la menor un poco del helado y volvía a besarla con gentileza. Mabel sentía su corazón ir rápido y sus mejillas sonrojadas, tenía muchas emociones y sentimientos confundidos en ese momento. Pero lo que solo quería, era olvidar el mal momento que paso en el cine.

Bill rompió el beso cuando noto un aroma en la adolescente, que casi lo volvía loco si continuaba besándola y acariciando su espalda baja. Mabel se extrañó por la falta de contacto más si el rubio se levantó y dejo el dinero sobre la mesa.

\- Necesito regresarte a casa.

\- ¿Por…?

\- Es muy tarde – Menciono como excusa solo para que la chica no preguntara por la situación. – No quiero regresarte tarde.

Mabel tomo de la mano a Bill siendo llevada hasta su auto, en cuanto estuvieron adentro el rubio condujo hasta la residencia Pines, claro cuando la chica le estaba dando instrucciones de cómo llegar. Estando enfrente de la casa de aspecto hogareño, la menor veía al rubio que estaba un poco tenso en su aroma y daba miradas nerviosas a su alrededor.

\- Señor Bill… ¿Sucede algo?

\- No es nada.

\- Señor Bill. – Tomando su mano para calmarlo. – Gracias por traerme.

\- Te veías muy hermosa el día de hoy, pero me gusta cuando traes el cabello suelto. – Sonando con una voz serena. – Las lágrimas no van contigo si no son de felicidad. – Viendo el broche que portaba en su suéter. – Me alegra que lo uses y que pude verte nuevamente, mi dulce omega.

\- Es lindo, me gustó mucho el prendedor. Es la… primera vez que tengo un regalo así. – Sonrojándose completamente ante todo lo que dijo. – Debo de irme… - Aunque vio como Bill salía del vehículo para abrir la puerta del copiloto y ofrecer su mano. - ¡¿Qué haces?!

\- Estoy llevándote a la puerta de tu casa. – Haciendo una reverencia. – A una dama se escolta.

\- Pero… pero… - No sabría cómo explicarle a su mamá que el señor Cipher la había traído a casa.

\- Ven – Tomando su mano para entrelazarla con la suya.

Mabel sentía que caminaba hacía la guillotina con tan solo imaginarse que sus padres o su hermano sospecharan algo de lo que sucedió en la cafetería o lo que hicieron en la universidad. ¿Tanto el alfa estaba dispuesto a revelarse? ¿A costa de qué? Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo era su relación. Solo sabía que cuando estaban juntos, las cosas se salían fuera de control con una mezcla de remordimientos y sentimientos el cuales desconocían, más ella que él alfa.

Su madre en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró al Alfa de cabello rubio junto a su hija, tomada de la mano y con el rostro de la castaña completamente rojo.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════ 

**_“¿Cómo rayos termino así?”_ **

\- ¿Más puré de papa? Señor Cipher – Dijo la señora Pines con una sonrisa grande.

\- Así está bien – Dijo el Alfa con las mejillas levemente rosadas por la tanta atención de la madre de Mabel.

\- ¡Cielos muchacho! Deberías comer un poco más. – Dijo el señor Pines. - ¿Por cierto como te fue?

\- ¿El qué? – Pregunto Bill un poco desorientado en la conversación, de tan solo estar frente a los padres de Mabel.

\- Tú viaje Bill, dijiste que era urgente. – Comento. – Dejaste mucha tarea a tus estudiantes.

\- Oh sí – Dijo el alfa un poco nervioso. – Lo resolví, no tan bien como esperaba. Pero al menos aligere las cosas.

\- Mabel, come un poco más de tu cena – Dijo su madre al ver que la chica solo había comido la mitad de la pechuga de pollo y una cucharada del puré y parte de los chicharos.

\- Estoy bien… - Dijo ella tímida.

Bill y Mabel se sentían tan culpables uno por beber alcohol y comer doble porción de helado, y la otra por comer palomitas, una gran cantidad de refresco, dulces y la mitad del helado. En si estaban llenos y con el estómago a reventar.

\- ¿Y Dipper? – Pregunto Mabel.

\- Aun no regresa de su salida con sus amigos – Dijo la mamá de Mabel mientras le servía más comida al rubio. – Sabes que él sale los fines de semana.

\- Claro el chico Pino – Dijo Bill en modo de chiste haciendo referencia que el siempre llevaba una gorra con el logotipo de un pino o su chaqueta azul.

\- Dipper le gusta esa vestimenta desde que regreso de Gravity Falls. – Comento la señora Pines.

\- Bill no sabes qué alivio nos diste al traer de regreso a Mabel a casa. – Comento el señor Pines. – Ella sabe muy bien que no debe estar muy a fuera hasta tarde.

\- Cariño había salido a su primera cita.

\- ¡¿Cita?! No habrá sido con ese chico, Mabel.

\- Solo fue una ida al cine – Dijo Mabel intentando que no se exaltara su padre.

\- Pero se me hizo muy grosero que el chico te haya dejado sola en medio de la ciudad y a esas horas.

\- Lo bueno que Bill pasaba por ahí… ¿Haciendo qué? – Dijo señor Pines con duda.

\- Estaba por ver una película.

\- Oh ya veo. – Dijo el señor Pines. – Casi son de terror muchacho.

\- Es un género que me fascina y me entretiene. – Comento. – Iba ver la última función de “Pesadilla en la calle del infierno”.

\- No pude ver bien la película, ni ver el final. – Dijo Mabel llamando la atención del rubio. – Mi amigo se asustó demasiado.

\- Mmm… ¿así que la viste? – Dijo Bill con una leve sonrisa. – ¿No te gustaría verla conmigo?

\- Se asustaría mucho Mabel – Dijo el padre de la menor. – No está acostumbrada a ver dos veces una película de terror. Si tiene pesadillas será por tú culpa.

\- Puedo hacer guardia y vigilar que los monstruos no salgan de su closet y menos debajo de su cama o cobijas. – Esto último lo menciono como un doble sentido para la pequeña, ya que entendió a donde iba esto.

Mabel se puso levemente sonrojada de las mejillas, en cuanto ella fue al segundo piso y corrió con deprisa a su habitación.

\- Otra vez la vergüenza le gano – Dijo madre soltando una leve risa. – Ella es algo tímida, la última vez que vio “El ascensor y Cujo” no durmió en una semana del miedo.

\- Aún recuerdo cuando le pidió a Dipper hacer guardia afuera de su habitación. – Comento el señor Pines.

\- Entiendo – Dijo Bill. - ¿Puedo usar su baño?

\- Adelante, arriba segunda puerta a la izquierda.

\- Gracias.

El alfa camino hasta el baño solo para abrir la puerta y después cerrarla. Escuchando que los padres de Mabel seguían rememorando los recuerdos vergonzosos de su hija, era una plática nada agradable para una adolescente de 15 años.

Busco la habitación de la chica antes de ver una puerta decorada de estrellas y flores. Toco la puerta antes de ver que la menor la abría y se encontraba al rubio enfrente suyo saludándola.

\- Señor… - Fue cubierta por un dedo del mayor haciendo un sonido de silencio, embozando una sonrisa. Antes de entrar completamente a su habitación.

\- Solo tengo poco tiempo. – Comento el – Tus padres han de saber que estoy en el baño.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? – Frunciendo el ceño. – Es mi habitación.

\- ¿Te pregunte si querías salir conmigo al cine? – Sonriendo mientras examinaba la pieza del dormitorio de la chica. Siendo colores muy cálidos y de color perla. – Tú y yo un fin de semana. No tiene que ser esa película o este fin de semana.

\- No debería estar haciendo eso. – Comento insegura. – Señor Cipher debería dejar de buscarme, a mí me gusta otra persona. Aparte yo… soy…. – Viendo al rubio que alzaba una ceja esperando su respuesta. - ¿Qué obtendrá si digo sí? Puede ocurrir lo mismo… sé que terminara mal.

\- Te dije que trataría de obtener tu amor y cariño, con tan solo de que termines enamorándote de mí. – Dijo seguro de sí mismo viendo a la menor con los ojos abiertos y sonrojada de sus mejillas. – Voy muy enserio con robarle a esa persona especial tu corazón.

Mabel retrocedía hasta quedar entre los pies de la cama con el rubio acorralándola. Quedando sus cuerpos muy cerca del uno al otro. Un roce en sus rostros y parte de sus labios provocaron que se unieran nuevamente y se rozasen en un movimiento suave y necesitado.

Ella lo atrajo sentándose en el colchón y el encorvado recibiendo los besos húmedos y calientes. Mabel temblaba ante los besos colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros. Bill coloco una rodilla entre medio de sus piernas y abrazo con suavidad su cintura sin separarse de su rostro.

Sus alientos chocando y los besos cortos y largos de momento duraban, las manos del Alfa recorriendo su espalda y acariciando su cabello el cual soltó tirando de las bolitas y ligas. Aspiro su aroma embriagándose con el perfume de su shampo y parte de su dulce aroma a flores que desprendía en ella; Peonía y Freesias.

Los besos del mayor abandonaron sus labios y fueron descendiendo por parte de su quijada y cuello, topándose con el estorboso collar que impedía marcarla. Mas eso no impidió que continuara dejando besos por parte de su clavícula y hombros, el cual abrió los tres botones principales de su vestido y lo bajo teniendo acceso a la porción lisa y tersa de su piel. Dando una lamida y beso provocando los gemidos bajos de la menor.

\- Señor…. Bill – Gimoteo la castaña sintiendo la lengua del mayor tocar su piel, creando una sensación de estremecimiento y calor en ella. – Ahh…

\- Entonces… - Dando otra lamida cerca del nacimiento de su pecho. – Me darás el sí.

\- Mm… - Estaba tan absorta en la sensación de su lengua húmeda y en el calor que se depositaba en su cuerpo, que no le importaba si continuaban o no. – Ahh… ahh…

El mayor movió su rodilla contra la ingle presionando parte de su monte de venus y su clítoris revestido por las bragas. Froto provocando los gemidos en la chica mientras besaba y lamía su piel rozando con sus dientes.

Mabel no pudo evitar mover sus caderas y tirar un poco más al rubio de su camisa atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, ella estaba tan caliente por su maldito instinto que incluso no pensaba en ese momento cuando una de sus manos paso a recorrer el cuerpo marcado del adulto joven hasta llegar al bulto de su pantalón, el cual acaricio provocando un gruñido en el mayor. Se sorprendió demasiado el tocar aquel bulto eréctil que se escondida en esos pantalones de vestir, puesto que su mano recorrió una longitud larga y algo gruesa. Pensaba que a lo mejor tenia escondido calcetines como lo hacían los chicos de su escuela para presumir.

\- Si sigues tocando, no vas a parar – Gruño el rubio en tono profundo y jadeoso.

Mabel comprendió lo que estaba haciendo abandonando su mano antes de ver que Bill perdiera el control. Sintió los labios del sujeto besarla con suavidad antes de verlo que se apartarse de ella, viendo al mayor sonreír y alejarse.

\- Debo irme o tus padres será darán cuenta. – Tropezó con una cajita que estaba por fuera de la cama tumbando el contenido; un álbum, una botellita de color rojo carmín y una cajita oscura con el nombre y un número. - ¿Y esto?

La adolescente se levantó rápidamente como si su alma dependiera de eso e intento quitárselo de su vista, pero el mayor solo lo puso dentro nuevamente y lo cerro antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación, no sin antes de decirle algo a la menor.

\- ¿Te conformas con 5 pulgadas? – Sonando burlón. – No creo que te sientas satisfecha con solo 5.

Bill salió dejando a la castaña completamente roja del rostro hasta las orejas. Acababa de descubrir su maldito secreto y lo que estaba utilizando para calmar los días fuertes de su celo. Ahora con más razón tenía que darle o el sí o podría utilizar esa información en su contra.

“Lo que es el pensamiento tonto de un adolescente enamorado”

El profesor se estaba despidiéndose de la familia de la castaña hasta que escucho a la adolescente bajar de las escaleras y decir un “sí” el cual no hizo más contento al Alfa ensanchando su sonrisa.

\- Tú pon el día, pequeña Mabel Pines. – Dijo el Alfa.

\- ¿Acaso Mabel siempre quiso ver una película de terror, Bill? – Dijo el señor Pines. – Te lo advierto que es muy miedosa.

\- Descuide Charles – Sonando amistoso. – Estará bien con mi compañía.

Mabel no sabía lo que había hecho. Acababa de darle un “Sí” para una cita con Bill Cipher; el profesor de literatura e historia de la Universidad Decima Luna, el alfa temido por sus estudiantes hasta donde sabia por parte de Pyronica. Aquel hombre que le hizo esas cosas pervertidas en su oficina y que la había besado más de una vez, el Alfa que era hermano de los Cipher y de su amor imposible William Cipher.

Ahora si la pequeña adolescente estaba metida en un buen lío de conflictos emocionales y sentimentales.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════ 

**_“Deja que mis dedos corran por los caminos de tú cuerpo”_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**★ESPACIO POTATO** **★**

Hola lectores hoy hablare un poco del tema “Omegaverse”. El Omegaverse es un género de novelas que se inició en distintos fandoms donde existen los hombres lobo, licántropos o cambia formas. Aunque con el tiempo se ha ido desligando y ya no es extremadamente necesario que sea utilizado de esta manera, sino que puede aplicársele a simples humanos.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los Alfa, los Beta y los Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

 **Los Alfas:** Son los que están en la cima de los tres géneros. El alfa, sea varón o mujer, tiene la capacidad de fecundar a un omega macho o hembra, debido a que cuentan con órganos sexuales masculinos, internos (en el caso de las alfa mujeres) o externos en los hombres alfa, es decir, el normal en ellos).

Otra característica de los alfa es que trata de que poseen una especie de nudo o una protuberancia en la base de sus miembros, la cual se hincha dentro del omega una vez que el alfa llega al orgasmo, climax o momento del placer. Lo que provoca que el alfa y el omega queden anudados durante un tiempo, dado que es imposible sacar el miembro en ese estado hasta que baja la inflamación. Esto les proporciona una ventaja biológica a la hora de fecundar al omega.

Ellos, al igual que los omega, cuentan con un periodo de celo, uno que ocurre cada seis meses y dura unas veinticuatro horas.

En cuanto a características:

  * _Los alfa son fuertes y grandes, pueden ser o no agresivos._
  * _Poseen un gran instinto de protección y son territoriales, (más que nada con su pareja)._



_Ellos también cuentan con "La Voz", tiene diferentes nombres pero muy similares como voz de mando, voz de alfa y derivados. El punto aquí es que cuando hablan con esta voz, tienen una reacción de entera sumisión en los omega, e incluso en los beta o alfa más jóvenes o de menor poder._

_Un alfa tiene más poder que otro cuando se considera que te es físicamente imposible vencerle, su voz está más desarrollada, o se encuentra en un rango mayor, ya sea social, político o económico dentro del Fandom en que estemos._

**Los Betas** básicamente los beta son igual a los humanos comunes. Los hombres tienen los órganos reproductores masculinos y las mujeres los femeninos, por lo que solo ellas pueden quedar embarazadas. Sus olores son los olores normales de los humanos, que ellos mismos apenas pueden distinguir, ya que son suaves y poco notorios en comparación con los olores de los omega o de los alfa.

Tienen la libre elección de formar una relación con cualquiera de los tres géneros, claro que procrear es más fácil entre dos beta que entre un beta y un alfa, o que en una pareja de beta y omega, no es imposible, pero si difícil. Así como que nadie establece que dos padres beta no puedan salir un descendiente omega o alfa. La condición de los padres no influye sobre la de los hijos, además que no se sabe el género de estos hasta que alcanzan la pubertad y tienen su primer celo.

 **Los Omega** tanto varones como hembras, poseen aparatos reproductores femeninos (útero y ovarios), y son perfectamente capaces de concebir siempre y cuando sean fecundados por un alfa y rara vez un beta. Es aquí donde por supuesto entra el MPREG (embarazo masculino) debido a que son altamente fértiles.

En el siguiente capítulo hablare de sus estilos de vida y los problemas emocionales :D


	3. Derritiendome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual, imágenes eróticas. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

╔═. •『 ♡ 』• .══════╗

Capítulo II: Derritiéndome

╚══════. •『 ♡ 』• .═╝

**“¿ _Es justo? tanto pecado prohibido sosteniendo en mis manos”_**

_Lo que parecía ser una cita “normal” entre una alumna de secundaria y un profesor de universidad. Termino siendo una terrible, pero terrible y caótica mar de desastre entre un revuelo de hormonas e instintos prohibidos._

El adulto joven de 26 años y la adolescente menor de tan solo 15 años se encontraban bajo una terrible lluvia fría de otoño. Dentro del auto con los vidrios empañados y manchados por la neblina; ocasionada por la baja temperatura de octubre.

El rubio intentaba calmar a la pequeña omega por la baja temperatura que empezó helar en el interior del automóvil. Por más que quería que la calefacción calentara un poco más sus cuerpos mojados, no conseguía retirar las manchas que aparecían en el vidrio del parabrisas que bloqueaban la visión de la salida de la carretera, para llegar a las calles principales de Piedmont.

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó el alfa rubio por quinta vez en el día al ver que no salían de la ola de desastres de mala suerte que tuvo con ella. – Mabel, lo siento. – Se retiró su abrigo intentando cubrir el cuerpo de la castaña, pero ella retrocedió un poco. – Mabel. – Se lo coloco a la fuerza pero ella se resistía. – Solo úsalo.

\- S-Señor… B-Bi…ll te… enfermaras… yo estaré bien. – Dijo la menor titiritando del frío, antes de sentir la prenda semi tibia y pesada que portaba el alfa. Puesto que él estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella o peor, su piel estaba poniéndose más clara que parecían que tenían una competencia. Ella como papel blanco y él como fantasma.

\- Creo que a Charles no le gustara que te regrese enferma, después de todo… es mi culpa. – Escuchando a la menor estornudar, aunque no fue la única ya que él también estornudo. – ¡Achh!

\- Fue mala idea… ¿ir a esa feria?... no debimos ir si iba suceder esto. – Menciono la chica con el semblante triste y con los ojos irritados de tanto llorar en la tarde. – Lo siento señor Bill… - Sonando su voz ronca por lo helado. – Debe estar más furioso de lo que está ahora. – Viendo por el kilometraje y la gasolina que debió haber gastado, más el tiempo en que fueron a esa ciudad. Sin olvidar el mal tiempo que se presentó y los otros problemas que tuvieron en la feria.

\- No lo estoy – Dijo Bill recargándose en la ventana. – Jamás lo estaría… contigo, así que deja de pensar que estoy molesto. – Frunciendo el ceño y tratando de frotar sus muñecas y manos para generar calor.

Ambos miraban la intensa lluvia en los laterales del vidrio antes de ver en donde estaban metidos… justamente en la carretera de Emeryville, a punto de entrar a Piedmont. Y todo fue porque ambos vieron un anuncio en un cartel que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, antes de entrar al cine.

\- Sí muevo el auto… puede que encuentre una gasolinera cerca. – Girando las llaves y poniendo los faroles en alto.

\- Pero no puedes ver. – Dijo ella viendo la intensidad del agua caer y golpear el vidrio. – Te mojaras otra vez, si caemos en otro... socavón.

\- Vale la pena intentarlo. – Encendió el vehículo y en cuanto iba a dar vuelta para quitarse de la orilla de descanso, un camión pito con fuerza evitando que siguiera y se quedara en el mismo lugar.

Ambos se quedaron con el corazón acelerado y decidieron mejor quedarse donde estaban.

\- ¡Mierda! – Dijo el rubio apagando el vehículo. – La neblina no ayuda mucho, y menos la lluvia.

El sonido de un pitido se escuchó en su Beeper antes de tomar el aparato que estaba en su cinturón y ver el mensaje del señor Pines.

**[Mi hija Bill, ¿Dónde están? Hay una intensa lluvia.]**

**[Salida carretera en Emeryville, está bien Charles, solo que el camino no es visible]**

**[¿Qué hacen ahí?, acaso no la llevarías solo a ver una película]**

**[Cambiaron los planes, feria. Ambos quisimos ir.]**

**[Quiero que regrese bien. Hablare seriamente contigo Cipher]**

Bill soltó un suspiro antes de guardar el aparato, con ese pequeño mensaje del señor Pines que le dio. No era el primero que recibía, en lo que llevaba del día había tenido 20 mensajes del Señor Pines queriendo averiguar todo sobre ellos. Estaba metido en un lío enorme, pero ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para arreglar el problema y regresar a la chica a su casa. Aunque no le gusto esa última frase que le mando.

\- Señor Bill – Sintiendo un leve calor en sus mejillas al recuperar su temperatura un poco. – Perdón, le pagare todo cuando lleguemos a mi casa. – Comento sintiendo una pena grande en su voz.

\- Podemos estar tranquilos – Dijo el rubio aun molesto viendo que ella insistía en pagarle todo lo que quiso darle en su cita. Pero más por la situación en que estaban. – Tú padre me ha dado tiempo…. mucho para que regreses bien. – Viendo la hora en su reloj de muñequera que eran alrededor de las 8 de la tarde.

El cielo oscurecido, la niebla que se esparcía por el frío y la lluvia cubriendo toda la carretera sin dejar visibilidad alguna. El auto necesitaba inflar un poco la llanta trasera y sus cuerpos estaban bajando más de la temperatura, necesitaban un lugar caliente y un servicio de comida, puesto que cuando salieron de la feria solo habían consumido un poco antes de su previa pelea.

**_“Discutir solo por celos”_ **

Bill solo gruñía de tan solo recordar la escena una y otra y otra vez. Ella feliz y ese maldito imbécil queriendo pasarse de listo enfrente de sus narices. Ella y él tuvieron una discusión amena y calurosa al punto que ambos se arruinaron el mismo día.

El mayor tenía necesidad de fumar un poco para calmar sus nervios y su irritación, pero luego recordaba que ella estaba ahí a su lado con el rostro levemente hinchado de los ojos y una mueca de tristeza en su cara. Apretó la cajetilla de cigarrillos en su pantalón y empezó solo a jugar con el encendedor antes de apagarlo y tirar suavemente de los mechones húmedos y rubios de su cabeza.

De repente el alfa comenzó a sentirse relajado inhalando un aroma tan tranquilizante y dulzón que hacía que sus sentidos volvieran a unos normales, era una sensación como estar en paz y calmar su cólera. Era demasiado adictivo y le gustaba mucho, ya que ninguna de las Omega con las que había estado desprendía ese aroma agradable, aquella menor soltaba intentando relajarlo. La miro de reojo para verla con las mejillas encendidas de un color carmesí era sumamente adorable con esas mejillas enrojecidas y su mirada levemente verdosa con el café brillante de sus ojos; antes de sujetar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos llevando su dorso a sus labios para depositar un beso, llamo la atención de la chica.

\- Gracias, pequeña dama. – Le agradeció a la omega de usar aquella feromona para calmar sus nervios y la tensión del momento.

\- No sabía si hacerlo, solo espero que no le incomode. – Sintiendo las caricias del rubio en su mano, poniéndola más sonrojada. – P-Puedo parar… si le molesta.

\- No te detengas – Demando en un tono autoritario. – Sí paras…. Entonces si me molestare mucho.

\- D-De acuerdo. – Agachando su mirada.

\- Mabel – Le llamo obteniendo su atención, algo que no había podido desde que salieron de la feria. – Lo siento, puedo ser un bruto e idiota el día de hoy con mi comportamiento inapropiado. – Menciono con una voz seria y un semblante confuso. – Y quizás ya no quieras salir conmigo… perdí muchos puntos esta tarde y quizás más por como actué ante ti. Es cierto no somos nada… te impedí conocer a muchos chicos de tu edad e incluso me moleste al punto de amenazarles. – Cerrando su ojo. – Pero es algo que un alfa no puede evitar hacer, cuando ve a la persona que más quiere…. Irse de su lado, más si piensa que esta podría ser tu destinataria.

\- ¿Destinataria? – Bajando su mirada. – Suenas muy enamorado de mí… señor Bill.

\- Es porque siempre lo estado… pero conseguir la estrella fugaz más hermosa y adorable y única en mis ojos, es difícil. – Acariciando su dorso de su mano al punto de detenerse y mirar a la joven acurrucada en el asiento del copiloto. – Solo las únicas personas que han podido ver su sonrisa, son los más afortunados y guardan ese recuerdo en sus corazones. – Sonriendo con pesadumbres. – Envidio a esos chicos porque… vieron algo muy hermoso y que de seguro no quiero compartir con alguien.

\- ¿Me amas? – Escuchando el sonido de la radio perderse y la lluvia aumentar su golpeteo. – Señor Bill… ¿usted me ama? A pesar que me gusta alguien más, y si mi corazón estaría listo, si fuera correspondida por esa persona. – Viendo al alfa con el rostro lleno de sorpresa. – Usted ¿me seguiría amando como la primera vez que nos conocimos? O me dejaría ir con aquella persona.

\- Eso es lo más emocionante y arriesgado que estoy haciendo. – Sonriendo de forma seductora e irónica al escuchar lo que dijo la hija del coordinador. – Estoy casi exponiendo mucho mi profesión, mi empleo en la universidad… mi único círculo de vida social y familiar… mi vida he incluido mis sentimientos con tal de robar ese corazón y recibir su cariño. – Dijo – No me importa que estés enamorada de otro…. – Mencionando en un susurro dolido. – Yo conseguiré tu amor y seguiré tratando de enamorarte cada día al punto que solo pienses en mí y yo en ti. – Soltando un suspiro. – Porque amo cada minuto que estoy contigo y solo pienso en ti.

\- ¿A qué punto? – Aclaro la adolescente sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. – Solo lo lastimo.

\- Al punto en que me haga cometer cada locura. – Dijo. – Y el deseo de estar contigo, amando a mí preciada omega.

Bill la sostuvo sintiendo su pulso latir y como ella intentaba ocultar su sonrojo en vano. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella acorralándola contra el respaldo del asiento del copiloto y observando su mirada avellana, tan suave y cálida como el bosque.

\- Señor Bill… - Musito suavemente la menor deseando que su corazón dejara de latir como un maldito martillo.

Sus rostros cercas y ambos con las mejillas arremolinadas en tonos rojizos, un roce y un solo contacto en sus labios que acabaron besándose sin un fin dentro del auto. Solo sus alientos y el chasquido húmedo de sus labios provocaban el inicio de otro pecado.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

[Hace 13 horas atrás]

Era un sábado 27 de Octubre de 1984 cuando la castaña adolescente se encontraba en su casa viendo su programa favorito, la caricaturas matutinas de las siete de la mañana. Pero hoy había programación especial cuando pasaron la serie de “The Super Dimension Fortress Macross” y el capítulo que estaba transmitiendo era episodio 11; "First Contact", en el cual no dudo cantar la de mi novio es un piloto, aunque no supiera japonés pero leía los subtítulos que aparecían.

\- Kyuun, Kyuun, Kyuun~ - Tomando el control remoto mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música con su pijama. – Mi querido novio es un piloto. ~ – Haciendo una pose de diva. – El vuela lo más alto del cielo, en el punto de partida. Un rastro de vapor dibuja su camino, se forman nuestros corazones~ - Alzando su voz. – Para formar una señal de amor en el cielo. – Sonriendo. – Me amas, te amo…

\- ¿A quién amas? – Pregunto Dipper detrás de su hermanita asustándola.

\- ¡AHH! – Mabel tropezó con la mesita de café cayendo al suelo. -¡DIPPER!

\- Ese soy yo, no gastes mi nombre. – Dijo trayendo en mano un plato de cereal. – ¿Por qué no me avisaste de Macross? – Dando varias cucharadas a su cereal con prisa. - ¿Es el capítulo del concurso?

\- Sí - Inflando sus mejillas antes de mirar a su hermano vestido y peinado. - ¿A dónde vas tan vestido y no en pijama de sábado?

\- Tengo clases tontita – Dijo el chico con aires de orgullo. – Entro a las 9, estaré tres horas y después saldré con Gideon y Tom.

\- ¿Puedo ir?

\- No, ¿eres tonta o te esfuerzas en hacerlo? – Viendo a su hermana con extrañez. – Esta marcado en el calendario, tonta.

\- ¡No lo soy! – Le respondió aunque tenía mucha curiosidad por saber porque no la invitaba ahora sus salidas con sus amigos. - ¿Por qué no puedo ir ahora? Siempre me han invitado a sus reuniones.

\- Es 27 de Octubre – Dijo Dipper dando otra cucharada a su cereal sin tanta importancia. – Tenemos… Estro. Y dudo que una Omega como **“tú”** entienda lo que nos sucede.

\- ¿Por qué solo Gideon y Tom? No invitaron a Wirt y a Candy, ni tampoco a Pacifica.

\- Porque son Alfas los que irán tonta. – Dijo. – No puedes meterte en una habitación o andar con tus amigos Omegas sin que terminen… ya sabes…. En problemas, en especial Wirt y Pacifica.

\- Pero siempre salen juntos cada fin de semana. – Menciono Mabel queriendo picar el asunto. – Vamos al cine y jugamos en el mini golf siempre o en el árcade del centro comercial.

\- Pero este fin de semana no será así. – Dijo olfateando a su hermana. - ¿Tomaste supresores? ¿Por qué no te pones un collar más cubierto de tú aroma? No me gustaría que anden molestándote en este día. Más bien me gustaría que te quedara viendo películas o redecorando tus álbumes fotográficos. – Dando un golpe en su palma. - ¡Ya sé ayuda a papá y a mamá en la decoración de Halloween!

\- Dipper estoy en casa nada malo me pasara. – Sonando contenta y comiendo su cereal de Lucky Charms. – Aparte ves estos bebés – Mostrando sus calcetas de colores disparejos. – Es sábado de flojera.

\- Mabel, cuando un alfa entra en Estro es muy, pero muy malo. – Dijo. – Es un impulso que no puedes calmar. Imagínate si no hago esto con Tom y Gideon, en este momento estaría yendo a Gravity Falls con Pacifica y le hago….

La puerta de la casa se abrió viendo a su madre con las bolsas de la tienda en mano y sus portafolios.

\- ¡Chicos ayuda! – Pidió auxilio su madre cuando se cayó la bolsa con mandarinas y cacahuates.

\- Mamá ¿otra ves? – Dijo Dipper levantándose de inmediato a tomar las bolsas de papel y llevarlas a la mesada de la cocina. - ¡Mabel ayuda también flojita!

\- ¡Ya voy! – Corrió la castaña por las bolsas que estaban en el auto.

Mientras Mabel acarreaba las bolsas de papel, la señora Pines veía a su hijo mayor acomodar todo en el estante de arriba.

\- Dipper toma – Dijo la mamá entregándole un paquetito pequeño y poco colorido.

\- ¡Mamá! – Sonrojándose. – Tom ya lo hizo.

\- Sí, pero no sabemos si son de buena calidad. – Dijo ella. – De tan solo recordar que tu padre se puso así cuando tenía estas temporadas, era imparable. Incluso tuve que comprar supresores más fuertes para él o tendríamos un tercero.

\- No perderé mis impulsos tan fácilmente. – Cruzándose de brazos. – Tom preparo los bates de beisbol y una pila de colchones viejos, entre un interinario de entretenimiento lo cual evitara que perdamos el control.

\- De acuerdo señor diversión y responsable, pero yo te lo advierto. – Dijo ella. – Es más ponlas en tú bolsillo.

Dipper guardo el paquetito en su chaqueta mientras que Mabel terminaba de colocar las bolsas cafés en la mesada.

\- Bien iré recogiendo mis cosas y en un momento iré a la universidad. – Subió las escaleras pasando a despeinar el cabello de su hermana.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¡Mabel! – Llamo su madre.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Puedes llevarle esto a tú padre. – Señalando un almuerzo. – El hombre de la casa se le olvido desayunar y de seguro se le despertara Ambrosio y querrá comer comida chatarra con sus colegas.

\- Pero es sábadoooo… - Alargando la “o” expresando de la flojera de cambiarse y salir.

\- Sí, pero no quiero que el señor muerto de hambre llegue a casa y exija comida rápida.

\- Me gusta la comida rápida, es caliente salada y adictiva que recorre tus papilas gustativas. – Dijo la pequeña sonriente. – ¿Podemos pedir pizza de pepperoni?

\- No jovencita – Sacando la cacerola. – Haré calabazas con queso.

\- Mátame de una vez con las calabazas con queso. – Se quejó la omega mientras caminaba a paso lento a su habitación.

De repente sonó el timbre de la casa y la mamá no dudo en pedirle a su hija que atendiera.

\- Mabel, la puerta. – Canturreo la mujer.

\- No, no abriré. – Dijo la castaña harta sabiendo quien estaría detrás de esta. – Pronto se ira.

\- Vamos sabes que son para ti.

La chica abrió la puerta y encontró al florista enfrente con un pequeño ramo de margaritas amarillas envueltas en papel rosa con listón de plata, al cual la pequeña no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo ya que venía una tarjeta encima casi sobresaliendo de las flores.

\- Gracias, Kevin. – Dijo la menor. – Pero…. Puedes decirles que ya no quiero más.

\- Vaya eres muy popular o de verdad te quiere esa persona jeje. – Soltando una risita. – Lo siento chica, son pedidos especiales y si el cliente pide. – Comento. – Estas son difíciles de conservar en esta temporada.

\- Sí son difíciles, ¿Por qué la sigue enviando ese sujeto? – Viendo con tristeza las flores.

\- Supongo que si fuera ese sujeto y me gustara mucho una omega tan linda como tú, no dudaría en gastar mi dinero para regalar flores con mensajes secretos que alegraran su día. – Dijo. – Solo para esperar su respuesta… ya sea una sonrisa o una risa suya.

\- Supongo que no sé que decir esta vez… - Viendo la tarjeta decorada en dorado que decía: **_“Eres la más hermosa, te quiero Estrellita”._** – Esta vez me atrapo con la guardia baja.

\- ¿Te leo el mensaje de ahora? – Señalando la tarjetita.

\- No es necesario, gracias.

\- Que tenga buen día, señorita Pines.

Se despidió del repartidor y su madre vio las flores antes de ver a su hija con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué? – Pregunto la menor.

\- Ya sabemos tu admirador secreto o sigue sin firmarlas.

\- Solo el dibujo de un triángulo con sombrero.

\- Vaya que difícil. – Dijo la mamá. – Bueno, ponlas en agua y ya sabes que tu padre no le gusta ver cosas así por la casa, más de su pequeña niña.

\- Lo sé. – Subió a las escaleras con el ramo en la mano.

\- Mabel – Hablo la mamá sabiendo lo que haría la chica. – No las quiero ver en el bote de basura o con el vecino.

Entro a su alcoba cerrando la pesada puerta hermética de caoba y aislando completamente del silencio. Su dormitorio olía a su perfume y entre algunas golosinas de gomitas de koala que estuvo comiendo ayer por la noche. Dejo las flores en el florero junto a unas mimosas amarillas y blancas.

\- No debería seguir… - Viendo las flores. – Yo estoy enamorada de alguien más. Pero el sigue mandando esto.

La adolescente paso a buscar algo bonito y cómodo para este sábado. Mabel no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar que en la universidad se podía encontrar a su querido Will Cipher. Aun recordaba como el Beta llego a su casa hace una semana atrás junto con su padre, solo para organizar las carpetas de los estudiantes que irían al siguiente semestre de intercambio.

Ese día había tenido un pésimo día en la clase de gimnasia, solo porque el profesor de educación física las vio a ella y a sus amigas platicando sobre grupos de música. Tanto la molestia se profesor que las puso a correr cuatro vueltas en la cancha.

Pero cuando regreso a casa y escucho la voz del peli azul en la sala de su casa, su corazón se aceleró de inmediato, más cuando este la recibió diciéndole: “Buenas tardes, pequeña Mabel” con un atuendo que no era suyo, pero igual le quedaba bien la camisa amarilla canario y el traje gris carbón. Mabel fue tan feliz que casi juro rodar por el piso y soltar suspiros de felicidad. Incluso durante la cena se sentó a su lado sintiendo su aroma masculino a frambuesas y moras, combinadas con el toque de la vainilla y chocolate que solo la hacían ruborizarse de sus mejillas.

Sus manos tocándose en la canasta de panecillos y como él le extendía un pedazo de flan horneado que su madre hizo, llegando a tocar sus dedos por una milésima de segundos. Claro que podría haber durado más tiempo si no fuera por su hermano mayor; Dipper quien insistía que le pasara el plato del postre. 

Ese día después de la cena fue tantas las emociones de su cuerpo y el aroma fuerte que emanaba el peli azul, que no pudo evitar quedarse recostada en su hombro aspirando más de él, mientras intentaba ayudar a su padre engrapar los formularios. Lo único que pudo conservar de él fue su abrigo. Puesto que cuando despertó su hermano le explico que Will se tenía que ir y que no quería despertarla, así que le dejo el abrigo tapándola.

Ella ruborizada y avergonzada de sus acciones se lamentó mucho la mañana siguiente, solo para escuchar después a su madre que la próxima vez le regresara el abrigo limpio.

Busco entre su armario hasta el fondo de sus vestidos aquel saco que lavo y guardo para devolvérselo. Y que perfecto momento para regresarlo. Busco un conjunto que fuera cómodo para este día y que se viera bonita al mismo tiempo.

Ingreso al baño a tomar una ducha y perfumarse un poco, en cuanto salió su hermano la vio con un semblante de extrañez en su rostro.

\- ¿Ya estas lista o todavía te falta? – Dijo. – A las 9 debo estar en clases, o el profesor Beast me hará picadillo.

\- Voy, dame solo 5 minutos.

\- 5 minutos que se multiplican por 3. – Comento con una voz burlona. – Si no estás lista me iré sin ti y tú tomaras el bus.

\- ¡Dipper! – Protesto la castaña.

\- Apúrate eh, solo dijiste 5 minutos y ya llevas 2. – Viendo como su hermana corría con prisa.

La omega menor abrió su cajón y decidió usar su mejor ropa interior, un conjunto que solo había comprado con su dinero de su mesada, la vez que fue con Candy a buscar el regalo de su novio. Tomo una falda color caoba asemejándose al café con el rosa combinados, con un patrón de motas color negro. Una blusa blanca con moño en forma de lazo delgado y sus calcetas altas térmicas color gris, combinadas con sus zapatos negros de medio tacón.

Mabel cepillo su cabello y ato una cintilla de color blanco como diadema. Se unto bálsamo labial de sabor durazno en caso de que el Beta tuviera ganas de robarle un beso de sus labios. Estaba más que preparada para una cita, tomo su bolsa llenándola de un bote de pastillas de menta con fresa, curitas, monedero y un suéter tejido color crema para el frío. Pasó por su tocador y vio el prendedor de estrella fugaz.

Quería usarlo… sería un perfecto conjunto, nadie sospecharía. Si su padre preguntara ella podría decir que lo compro con su mesada y parte de su beca de estudios entre el dinero de la venta de pastelillos antes de acción de gracias entre muchas mentiras más.

Lo tomo y recogió el abrigo sintiendo sus mejillas colorease de un rosa intenso. De tan solo sentir la tela del abrigo en sus manos; un material de costura fina y tramado de finos cuadros chicos que apenas era visible el color oro oscuro, su corazón latía con fuerza. Se imaginaba al Beta abrazarla, tocarla y aspirar su aroma… estando juntos en una noche en que sus cuerpos se correspondían, ella indicándole que estaba en celo para él apunto de entregarse.

_Admitía la pequeña jovencita con vergüenza que se masturbo con ese dildo de goma con sumo cuidado, evitando lastimarse o introducirlo muy dentro… puesto que 12 cm no era suficiente para satisfacerla, pero no podía meterlo tan profundo o se quedaría dentro, ese era su temor. Solo la mitad metía y tardaba en llegar en un orgasmo o la misma satisfacción en su placer._

_Ahora entendía porque esos famosos dildos hacían un gran paro en los celos de los omegas. Pero iba pensar en que más adelante buscaría uno con “base” puesto que la enfermera Haruko le recomendó que tuviera testículos de goma._

Bajo las escaleras para ver a su hermano Dipper con las llaves del carro y mirar su rostro rojizo.

\- ¡Mabel! – Dijo su hermano. - ¡¿Dónde carajos esta tú collar?!

Se tentó el cuello antes de correr a su habitación e ir por un collar de cuero rosa con hebilla de corazón.

_Muchos saben que los collares que usan los omegas son para protegerse durante el celo o de ser mordidos por un alfa, para evitar un lazo forzado. Cada collar varía en el color y en el inhibidor y supresor que usan para controlar sus hormonas, según el nivel de su vida sexual._

_Los jóvenes adolescentes de 10 a 20 años usan los colores pasteles; rosa, azul, verde, amarillo, naranja. Mientras que los omegas adultos jóvenes o mayores 26 para adelante y que no han sido marcados usan entre los colores; negro, dorado, plata, café y carmín. Aunque en este punto varia de los colores oscuros en la selección adulta. Un collar equivocado puede traer consecuencias dañinas en su salud o problemas que con lleven el acecho._

\- Lo siento lo había olvidado. – Menciono la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Entiendo que sea fin de semana, pero no salgas sin tu collar. – Comento su hermano. – Sube al auto.

Vio a su hermana tomar el almuerzo de su papá y cuidar muy bien el abrigo del señor Will Cipher. En cuanto los dos subieron y el castaño alfa puso la música en la radio, en ese momento sonaba “Thriller” de Michael Jackson entre los grandes éxitos. Le subió un poco a la música y vio a su hermanita muy contenta que solo lo hacía sospechar de su extraño plan.

\- ¿Por qué tan elegante, Mabs? – Pregunto su hermano al sobrenombre que usaban.

\- Le daré el almuerzo a nuestro padre y veré a Will Cipher. – Sonriendo.

\- Podías haberte ido con unos pantalones y tu típico suéter, no es que fueras a entregarle el premio Nobel de la Paz o un cheque por Dos mil dólares.

\- Bromeas Bro-Bro. – Dijo indignada. – No este día. – Inflando sus mejillas. – Yo siempre voy bien vestida, nunca sabes con quien te encontraras.

\- Vas a regresar a casa, tú misma lo dijiste… “No quiero salir porque es sábado” – Le arremedo el alfa con un tono gracioso. – “Odio salir en sábado.”

\- Muy gracioso Dip-Dop pero yo le entregare el saco. – Dijo ella. – Debe ocuparlo mucho, aparte no sería correcto solo mantenerlo ahí guardado.

\- ¡Por dios Mabel!, el sujeto tiene como más de 5 o 6 conjuntos de trajes. – Comento Dipper. – Que le falte un abrigo no arruina el conjunto.

\- Tú no sabes nada Dipper. – Comento con burla la menor. – Un hombre se ve bien apuesto cuando combina con sus trajes.

\- Aja – Subiéndole la música a la canción de “Take on me” cuando termino la que estaba pasando. – Me gusta esta canción.

\- Dipper te veo muy relajado, pero ansioso ¿Tú porque vas elegante? – Sonriendo con inocencia.

\- Es que… es un día especial Mabel. – Comento el chico. – Pero en un rato me relajo completamente desquitando mi odio de la mala nota del profesor Beast, con un maldito bate de beisbol y una televisión vieja que destruir.

\- Eres raro.

\- Lo sé – Dijo Dipper. – Es mejor a que ir a buscar a… otra parte.

Mabel no sabía a lo que se refería Dipper pero tampoco no quiso indagar en preguntarle. Estaban en la carretera a punto de llegar a la Universidad.

La chica no sabía que hacer o como decirle a Will sobre el abrigo o como conversar con su plática. Estaba muy nerviosa que sentía que moriría en ese instante. En cuanto su hermano mayor aparco el carro enfrente de una cafetería, este salió disparado.

\- ¡Mabel nos vemos en casa hasta mañana! – Dijo su hermana. - ¡Te vas con papá!

\- ¡Que te diviertas hermano! – Dijo ella antes de caminar por los pasillos hasta la oficina de su padre.

Toco la puerta antes de escuchar un “adelante” y pasar a paso apresurado a la oficina de coordinación y enseñanza, dando una voltereta para mostrarle la caja decorada del almuerzo a su padre.

\- ¿Mabel?

\- Papá – Llamo la castaña llevándole el almuerzo al escritorio. – Recado de parte de mamá: “Que comas y no compres pizza que está haciendo calabazas con queso”.

\- Otra vez con las calabazas con queso, esta mujer me matara otra vez de hambre.

\- Yo también dije eso.

\- El sábado es sagrado.

\- Y la pizza es sagrada. – Asintiendo la cabeza. – ¿No podemos tener algo de pizza? ¿Algún convenio?

\- Pero tu madre tiene razón en nuestra alimentación, no la voy a contradecir. – Viendo a su hija. – La pizza sabe rico, pero es malo.

\- Pero… pero papá. – Protesto la menor.

\- No Mabel, comeremos eso. – Dijo el alfa mayor antes de sacar el lonche y ver el jugo verde y el sándwich. – Maldita sea.

\- Papá ahorita vengo.

\- ¿A dónde vas coneja Blas? – Levantando una ceja mientras comía su almuerzo. – Sabes que no puedes recorrer el campus. Es muy peligroso, ni se cómo llegaste sin tener una horda de chicos detrás de ti. – Tomando el calendario en su escritorio. – Es un día muy… atareado.

\- Voy a entregarle al señor Will… su abrigo. – Tiñéndose sus mejillas de un color carmín. – Lo dejo en casa.

\- Oh Mabel, no te hubieras molestado. El joven William tiene como 7 de esos abrigos. – Hablo el señor Pines con una risa. – No le molesta si pierde uno más, incluso me gusta…. ¿Me quedara?

\- Sí, pero… los conjuntos en trajes son importantes y dan presentación. Un saco perdido es un traje sin presentación y cero etiqueta. – Explico lo más que pudo su pequeña mentira.

\- Tienes razón… no puedo argumentar ante esa lógica. – dijo Charles. – Bien pero entrégale el saco y no vayas a otra parte.

\- ¡Sí!

Unos minutos bastaron para que el padre de la menor recordara un mensaje que le dejo el peli azul. – Oh, olvide que fue a ver lo del viaje de excursión al bosque…. Bueno, en un momento regresara. – Mientras disponía a terminarse su sándwich.

Mabel salió de la oficina caminando a paso apresurado por los pasillos, muchos estudiantes universitarios la veían y le echaban una mirada de lo linda que se veía. Aunque la omega sentía que de pronto algunos jóvenes que estaban en las bancas alzaban su mirada y la veían con interés.

Ella recorrió los jardines antes de llegar a la oficina de Will y solo ver que se encontraba cerrado. Para su mala suerte el joven beta había salido, ya que noto un papel de color blanco con caligrafía de él.

**_[Salida del Grupo de B, 2 semestre hoy a las 10 de la mañana, favor de reunirse a la plaza junto a los autobuses y traer sus credenciales a la mano. Atte. Profesor William Cipher]_ **

\- No puede ser… - Musito asustada la menor con decepción.

\- ¡Hey, linda! – Llamo un chico de cabello azabache y ojos azules. - ¿Qué hace aquí una linda omega como tú en Biología?

\- Yo… venia buscando… al profesor Cipher.

\- ¿Will Cipher? – Dijo el chico. – Yo podría llevarte a él.

\- ¿Enserio? – Pregunto la menor. – Pero… - Viendo el letrero.

\- Ven hay un autobús que partirá en 15 minutos, puede que lo alcances.

\- Okey – Tomando su mano.

\- Vamos.

Al fondo de un pasillo se encontraba una peli rosa de cabello color magenta con su típica vestimenta; unos jeans roídos de la rodilla con una blusa de cuadros roja y una debajo que decía la palabra “Bitch”. Lanzaba miradas a la escultura de un búho atrapando a un ratón, puesto que estaba en su tiempo de receso antes de entrar a la clase de literatura; que por cierto había olvidado su tarea de redactar el resumen de un libro en específico o novela antigua. 

Mas la chica se encontraba terminando su trabajo de finales de semestre, una escultura de un torso hecho de yeso y marmolina decorativa. Entre algunos grabados y dibujos que debía entregar hace una semana atrás, había olvidado que su semestre estaba yéndose a la mierda literalmente. Saco el cigarrillo de la boca para exhalar el humo y limpiar el carboncillo de sus manos. Tomo una tiza de pastel de pigmento rojo para acabar con su obra. Ya llevaba más de tres cigarrillos y dos vasos de café express cortado con un toque de sus ingredientes especiales para mantenerla despierta. Entre fumando y bebiendo su combinación extrema de su bebida cuando añadió Coca cola y un poco de vodka, mientras terminaba de dibujar el boceto. Un aroma dulce la atrajo un momento haciendo que dejara todo y volteara a mirar a un lado.

Pudo ver a lo lejos a la pequeña castaña de ropa muy atractiva y curiosa, caminar por los pasillos siendo guiada por uno de los chicos de la facultad de derecho.

\- ¿Mabel? – Dijo la mujer apagando su cigarrillo, antes de ver que el chico la llevaba casi arrastrando hasta el estacionamiento contrario. – Carajo… tiene que ser una broma. – Ella busco su libretilla y hojeo hasta ver el día. – No, no, no… ¿Por qué hoy?

En ese momento apareció un alfa rubio abriendo la puerta del salón obligando a sus estudiantes entrar.

\- Señorita Areckva – Llamo el parchado con un poco paciencia de los mil demonios. – Vamos Pyronica sabes que no estoy de humor en estos días, y debo acabar la clase en este mismo instante. – Dijo Bill sintiéndose irritado en este día. Puesto que algunos alfas comenzaban el “Estro” y otros casi no tanto. Pero el Alfa odiaba tener que lidiar con sus alumnos en esta temporada.

Pyronica veía como el sujeto intentaba convencer a la pequeña casi obligándola. Vio a la castaña pasar por el arco que conducía al estacionamiento antes de verlos desaparecer.

\- Esa tonta. – Dejo sus pasteles y carboncillos entre su cuadernillo de dibujo en el suelo antes de correr. – ¡Oiga profesor tuerto! Cuide mi trabajo.

\- Que dijiste – Gruño molesto el alfa. – Esa maldita perra. – Dijo Bill molesto. – ¡Pyronica vuelve aquí!

\- ¡No! – Dijo la chica corriendo a una velocidad grande.

\- ¿Qué carajos ocurre? – La siguió igualando su velocidad antes de sentir como la rosada lo empujaba provocando que chocara en el pasillo contra uno de los contenedores de basura. - ¡PYRONICA ARECKVA VAS A TENER UN 5!

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

\- ¿A dónde me llevas? – Dando resistencia la menor en ir al lugar que le indicaba. – No veo ningún autobús.

\- Tranquila nena, está más adelante. – Dijo. – Te llevare con él.

\- ¡Exactamente! ¡¿A dónde te la llevas?! – Hablo la mujer jadeante y enfurecida tirándole un zapato a la cabeza. – Suéltala maldito infeliz de mierda.

\- ¡Ahg! – El chico alzo la mirada para toparse con los ojos violetas oscurecidos y la chica crujiendo sus puños. – ¡Py-Pyronica!

\- La misma imbécil – Golpeando con un puñetazo al chico. – Hijo de puta que ibas hacerle. – Golpeando su abdomen entre varias patadas provocando los quejidos de dolor en el alfa. – Cabrón mentiroso.

\- Pyronica. – Llamo la castaña. – Estoy bien.

La peli rosada le dio un escupitajo al chico antes de caminar hacia la castaña y abrazarla con fuerza.

\- Oh mi pequeña tonta omega. – Abrazando a la chica con ternura. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Viniste a verme, pequeña pilla apuesto que no vivirías sin mí.

\- Venía a ver al profesor Cipher.

\- ¿Cuál de los tres? – Gruño la peli rosa ante los malditos celos.

\- Will.

\- A ese pendejo… bueno se fue hace unos 40 minutos.

\- ¡Pyronica Areckva!

\- Oh diablos… - Musito la chica volteando a ver con miedo al rubio.

Mabel abrió grande sus ojos al ver al alfa rubio con el traje todo lleno de polvo y basura del pasillo. Quería reírse puesto su cabello estaba ladeado y una cascara de plátano se encontraba colgando de su oído, hacia juego con el color de su pelo.

\- Oh Bill… perdón es que fue el momento. – Hablo la peli rosada. – Tenía algo muy urgente que hacer.

\- Sí ya estabas reprobada en el examen, apuesto que en mi materia tendrás una desaprobación también. – Comento.

\- ¡Oh por el amor a Satanás! – Dijo molesta la peli rosa. – Solo ayudaba a mi mejor amiga.

Bill miro por detrás de la chica a la castaña que estaba oculta bajo el aroma del alcohol y el tabaco de desprendía la mujer rosada. En realidad era un excelente camuflaje para hacerla despistar de su presencia.

Analizo la situación y vio a un sujeto tendido en el piso quejándose con la boca reventada, una Minivan estacionada al rincón del estacionamiento que de seguro estaba llena con otros tres estudiantes, y luego vio cómo iba vestida la pequeña omega. Desde cuando no la veía… dos o tres semanas y ella seguía viéndose hermosa como la última vez que la vio.

Pero había un problema… ya no la veía con interés, sea por el inhibidor que tomaba o porque simplemente le cayó la realidad del problema. Pero seguía persistiendo en que esa pequeña omega sintiera un poco de amor por él, a pesar de que sufría por no verla o no tener respuesta alguna de su cita. Era claro que ella no quería nada con él… las flores no funcionaron.

\- De acuerdo… considerando la situación. – Hablo el rubio rendido en darle la razón a su alumna. – Era una emergencia.

\- ¿Conservo mi calificación?

\- ¿6.8? – Menciono el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- No se redondea a 7.

\- ¿Hiciste los deberes? – Frunciendo la mirada.

\- Ehmm…. No.

\- 7 – Dijo el rubio de brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Sí! – Abrazando a la pequeña. – Oh si lo tengo asegurado.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí, señorita Pines? – Hablo Bill con un tono de desinterés.

\- Yo… - Apretando el abrigo en sus manos. – Vine a dejarle el almuerzo… a mi padre.

\- Oh Charles Pines… entonces deberías estar en su oficina, ¿no crees? – Mostrando un semblante serio. – Andar por los pasillos no son para una niñita de secundaria.

\- También vine a devolverle al señor Will Cipher su abrigo. – Comento la menor mostrando la pieza del traje. – Pero no estaba.

Bill vio la pieza del traje y vio algo que delato a su hermano, aunque noto que las mejillas de la menor estaban enrojecidas de la pena.

El rubio no puede seguir molesto por más tiempo, estuvo evitándola puesto que desde que se enteró que su hermano fue con los Pines a cenar y que tenía una amistad muy grande con Charles Frederick Pines, sabía que jamás podría competir. Sus hermanos tenían buena relación con la familia Pines, y el solo había sido invitado una vez y solo fue porque dejo a Mabel en su casa. Pero jamás para una reunión como lo hacían con Will y Phill.

Se hubiera quitado esa idea de la cabeza y esos celos, pero todavía le causó molestia. Más cuando averiguo que su hermano fue a su casa a devolverle el traje que le presto y que mantenía el aroma de Mabel muy penetrante en su ropa. Mientras que el beta se disculpaba por el aroma de la menor.

Más si su hermano le comento que Mabel se quedó dormida en sus brazos por un largo rato y le comentaba de lo hermosa que se veía en la cena. Algo sabía Bill y no era estúpido o ciego para ver que su hermano empezaba a interesarle en su objetivo, al punto que este le dijo que la próxima vez la invitaría a salir de acuerdo a un permiso le pidió al padre de Mabel. Mientras ella dormía.

Vaya coincidencia… Su hermano mellizo la invita a tener una cita y él solo pide un permiso para llevarla a ver una película en el cine, el cual nunca establecieron una fecha concreta puesto que la menor… nunca volvió hablar con él o jamás se volvió interesar en su cita. Apuesto que jamás la vería feliz por los regalos que mandaba.

\- Will se fue. – Comento Bill en tono serio. – Esta en una excursión con sus alumnos. – Mirando a la chica con desdén. – Vete con tú padre, ¿conoces el camino?

\- Sí. – Dijo la menor sintiendo la mirada frígida del rubio en ella.

\- Pyronica, regresa al aula antes de que cambie de parecer y te deje en 6.

\- Maldición. – Dijo ella. – Mabel luego nos vemos linda.

La peli rosada paso enseguida del profesor orgullosa; no por su calificación, sino porque tuvo la oportunidad de proteger a la omega.

_Ambos saben que los omegas se sienten seguros con el Alfa que más los proteja y desprendan un aroma cómodo y protector._

\- Señor Bill… - Llamo la menor con su cabeza agachada. Sabía muy bien que el rubio la invito a ir al cine, pero ella no había correspondido... más bien lo evitaba. Lo había estado evitando todo el mes de octubre. – Sobre la salida…

\- No era el encuentro que esperaba, al verte. – Ladeando su mirada a la chica. – Olvídalo – Dijo apesadumbrado en su voz. – No te voy a obligar algo tan absurdo, es si tú lo deseas. – Menciono en tono neutro. – Te incomodo, ¿cierto? Descuida ya no estás obligada pequeña omega.

\- Pero…

\- Perdón por lo que hice. – Comento. – No volverá a repetirse, soy un poco persistente en que una omega me acepte en mi forma de ser. – Dijo. – Pero no entenderías aun mis deseos o sentimientos. – Menciono. – Mabel Belle Pines… ¿Te sientes cómoda conmigo o te inflijo temor? Acaso nunca… hubo algo cuando nos besamos. – Sonriendo con amargura. – Anda regresa con tú padre, mis labios están sellados no diré nada de lo que sucedió ese verano. – Comento. – Sobre las flores… dejare de hacerlo si te incomoda.

Mabel camino a paso lento subiendo los escalones, mientras Bill miraba al estudiante que se encontraba semi inconsciente pero con el rostro reventado por el golpe de su alumna. Se levantaba adolorido. En cuanto no estaban a la vista las dos chicas, tomo al sujeto del cuello y lo estrello contra el suelo.

\- Sera mejor que te largues de aquí maldita sabandija y te lleves a los negociantes, o juro que acabare con sus patéticas y miserables vidas. – Sumando su fuerza en su agarre al punto de cortarle la respiración en un breve instante. – Pedazo de bolsa de carne de mierda putrefacta. ¿Me entendiste a lo que te dije? O prefieres que lo explique. – Viendo al chico asentir con mucho miedo.

\- S-Sí… señor – Dijo atemorizado el alfa. – N-No… no lo volveré hacer

\- No vuelvas a tocarla. – Rompiendo los falanges de su mano hasta dejarlos estirados hacia atrás, tocando el inicio de su dorso. – Ni a mirarla de esa manera, es mi protegida.

El chico salió huyendo con la mano reventada de sus articulaciones y con un hematoma rojizo en su palma. En cambio Bill camino directo al aula antes de echar una mirada a la chica cruzando los jardines.

**“¿Era lo correcto dejarla?”**

Todo hubiera seguido normal si no fuera por ese comentario que hizo Will, pero pocas veces su hermano tenía un interés en una compañera que podría ser su propia destinataria. Ambos se tenían interés y parecía que jugaban al juego de ¿Quién conquista a quién?, la veces que se había visto con Mabel, ella siempre repetía que le gustaba alguien. A pesar de que le dijo las verdades con crudeza.

Ahora su hermano le reafirmaba su interés en la castaña y la sonrisa ilusionaría de tener una cita con ella… una nueva oportunidad. Eso hacía que todo lo que le dijo a Mabel fuera puros… celos y mentiras, todo lo contradictorio de lo que dijo. No quería ver a Will triste ni verlo deprimido desde su última ruptura con una de sus alumnas de su facultad.

**“¿Aceptaría su derrota y dejaría ir a la omega?, solo fue un juego y una atracción de un momento… jamás hubo nada serio. Nunca hubo una pizca de que ella lo deseara, siempre terminaba haciéndola llorar o confundirla.”**

\- Soy un tonto por enamorarme de alguien que esta fuera de mi alcance. – Dijo Bill mientras caminaba directo al aula. – El amor duele.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Mabel regreso a la oficina de su padre viendo el reloj de pared y como el señor Pines terminaba de acomodar los folders en el archivero metálico. Eran alrededor de las 12 del mediodía cuando su papá se levantó y estiro sus brazos.

\- ¿Nos vamos a casa?

La castaña omega pensó mucho en la expresión dolida del alfa rubio y el cómo le dijo que sus labios estaban sellados… eso significaba que ya podría caminar libremente por el campus, sin miedo a encontrárselo o llevarla a su oficina a hacer esas cosas indecorosas o darle un regalo caro y fino.

“ ** _No más flores ni mensajes ocultos”_**

Toco su broche de estrella fugaz antes de ver a su padre que la miraba de forma preocupada.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – Pregunto su padre.

Mabel no se había dado cuenta de que su aura cambio a tristeza y que estaba derramando lágrimas que caían en sus mejillas como un sendero. Froto su rostro y limpio las lágrimas antes de tomar el abrigo dejarlo en el perchero.

\- Lo siento… se me… metió polvillo en los ojos – Se excusó la menor. – Dejare el abrigo aquí y tal vez el señor Will lo recoja cuando regrese.

\- ¿Segura? – Dijo su padre. – Regresare el martes, podrías dárselo a Dipper, a Phill o a Bill.

El tan solo escuchar el nombre del alfa solo la ponía triste, pero no sabía la razón. Era la primera vez que dolía en su corazón. Hace unas horas estaba ilusionada con encontrarse con Will, pero el tan solo ver a Bill y como la miraba hace un momento, sintió su desilusión y tristeza. Había aspirado un poco su aroma y ver ese semblante serio provoco que latiera su corazón. Más lo que le dijo hizo que solo se estrujara y sintiera una culpa por lo que hizo ella y también él.

**“ _Estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, cuando él iba enserio y solo le había pedido una salida”_**

\- Papá – Dijo la pequeña con una voz temblorosa. - ¿Tienes el periódico de hoy?

\- Ehmm… ¿sí? – Buscando en un revistero el periódico que compro esta mañana. – Aquí esta.

La chica lo tomo y busco entre las hojas de papel el anuncio de entretenimiento, de ahí venia un listado de películas que había en la pequeña cartelera de la ciudad.

“ ** _Nada interesante… pero no necesitaban de una película emocionante para conversar un poco”_**

\- Papá… voy a salir al cine. – Dijo determinada mientras abría su bolsita y examinaba su monedero de huellitas de gatito y moños. No tenía mucha mesada pero era suficiente para salir.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te acuerdas que el señor Bill Cipher me invito a ver una película.

\- No creo que él tenga tiempo. – Dijo un poco pensativo el señor Pines antes de ver a su hija tomar su bolso mientras guardaba su monedero. – Son finales Mabel, él debe preparar el material de sus exámenes. No creo que la salida al cine sea conveniente en este momento.

\- Lo prometí… – Dijo ella seriamente. – Y yo no he salido con él a ver una película.

\- No verán una de terror ¿o sí? Recuerda que no dormiste la última vez. – Comento el alfa. – No quisiera que Cipher tuviera que lidiar con tus miedos. Aparte creo que está ocupado.

\- Dijo que no tenía que ser terror – Sonriendo. – Una comedia podría ser una opción. No le molestara mucho salir y acompañarme al cine.

\- Dependiendo lo que decida él. – Cruzándose de brazos. – Bill es una persona de compromisos y tiempo ocupado.

Mabel y su padre salieron de la oficina. El señor Pines estaba preocupado cómo reaccionaría Bill ante la situación, puesto que estas semanas actuaba muy serio y distante.

Aunque si recordaba un poco que el rubio invito a su hija ver tan siquiera una película en el cine, incluso se lo prometió y pidió su consentimiento. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más del asunto, vio a su hija caminar por el aula donde estaba dando clase el alfa rubio, encontrando el aula con las luces apagadas.

\- Tal vez se fue. – Dijo el señor Pines.

Pero de repente escucharon a lo lejos en la oficina al sujeto maldecir y el sonido de unas carpetas caerse.

Bill se encontraba cerrando la puerta con impaciencia en sus manos y con un semblante sombrío en sus ojos, antes de escuchar un carraspeo del señor Pines.

\- Ajem… - Tosió el mayor de ojos verdes claros y cabello café ocre levemente rojizo. – Señor Cipher ¿lo molesto?

\- ¿Charles?… ¿señorita Mabel? – Por un momento sintió que su entorno congelase, pensó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza: “la confesión de la chiquilla ante lo que hicieron antes del verano” y la posible denuncia, puesto que no está bien que un profesor y una alumna de secundaria hicieran…. – Puedo explicarlo…

\- Joven Bill, muchacho. – Dijo Charles con una sonrisa de pocos amigos. – Mabel ha estado insistente… pero, creo que tienen una salida pendiente.

\- ¿Salida? – Viendo a la castaña levemente sonrosada de sus mejillas. – ¿Qué salida?

\- Te recuerdo que la invitaste al cine. – Dijo. – No sé qué película quiere ver, pero quiere ir. Parece que encontró la película que quería ver contigo, dice que no es nada de terror pero no le creo nada. – Comento soltando un suspiro cansado. – Sé que son finales y tienes que armar exámenes…. Pero si estás ocupado no insistiré.

\- ¿Ella quiere? – Pregunto nuevamente. Quería creer que era por voluntad de la omega y no solo un compromiso propio que él mismo puso para que aceptará salir con él, solo porque lo menciono en la cena.

\- Dijo que yo podía elegir el fin de semana y la hora. – Menciono ella con voz determinada. – Ahora si usted no quiere, entiendo muy bien, pero estaría rompiendo su palabra y…. – Fue interrumpida por la voz del alfa.

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el rubio embozando una sonrisa leve, casi no pudiéndose creer que saldría con aquella adorable omega de sus sueños. – Prometimos una salida, ¿no? Es tiempo de cumplir esa promesa.

\- De acuerdo, los dejo que decidan sus planes. – Dijo Charles. – Pero Bill te lo advierto muchacho, no muchos dulces a Mabel ni le compres nada. Con que coma palomitas se conforma.

\- ¡Papá! – Ruborizándose.

\- A casa a las 8 jovencita – Dijo Charles antes de sacar sus llaves. – Nada de películas de terror. Y Bill… La quiero en casa a esa hora.

Mabel vio como su padre se iba antes de escuchar a Bill toser para llamar su atención mientras levantaba los folders y los acomodaba.

\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – Cruzándose de brazos. – Fue una excelente actuación la que hiciste, Mabel.

\- No te di la oportunidad de una salida – Menciono ella tímidamente mientras veía el campus casi medio vacío y con algunos alumnos transitando por el jardín y los pasillos. – Dijiste… que intentarías robarle mi corazón a la persona que más amo.

\- Claro que lo dije. – Reafirmo su respuesta sin retirar la mirada en el pasillo que conducía al estacionamiento. – Pero veo un poco difícil la situación. Jamás me había tocado una damita tan difícil de cortejar.

\- Entonces… ¿ya no intentaras?

_Ahí estaba su maldita determinación su meta, solo necesitaba que ella lo dijera y le diera un motivo para dar el siguiente paso en su movimiento. Maldita psicología inversa que funciono de maravilla. Por un momento olvido las prioridades y la felicidad de su hermano a cambio de la suya. Estaba muy seguro de ganarse a esa pequeña omega, sin obligarla a los deseos lujuriosos o perversos. Solo una cita bastaba para hacerle entender que con su compañía bastaba para que ella lo disfrutara el día y se sentiría protegida._

\- Entonces... – Sacando sus llaves y tomando su mano. – Vamos, tenemos una cita pendiente tú y yo.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Durante el viaje en su auto estuvo silencioso. Nadie emitía un ruido de sus voces, solo el sonido de la radio y con una estación de música al azar. Bill de momentos veía el retrovisor, el camino y a Mabel que jugaba con sus delicados dedos en el botón de su bolsa.

\- Pyronica y tú ¿son amigas? – Pregunto.

\- Apenas tengo poco de conocerla. – Recordando que la mujer la había ayudado del problema que se estaba metiendo. – Es una omega muy valiente, me salvo de ese sujeto.

El rubio sintió morderse la lengua puesto que estaba a punto de decirle a la castaña que esa chica no era un omega.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es una omega fuerte? – Intentando indagar en su preciada omega en lo que dijo hace un momento.

\- Veo que no le tiene miedo a los otros, incluso me defendió de ese sujeto. – Menciono. – Aunque… sus palabras me lastimaron un poco y sentía que tenía que obedecerla. – Soltando una leve sonrisa. – Pero ella es muy cool y me gusta como huele, me recuerda a las flores de melocotón.

\- “Maldita estaba soltando su feromona” – Pensó el Alfa por un buen rato. – Debe oler bien.

\- ¿Por qué no usa collar? – Pregunto.

\- Supongo que ya tiene pareja y no lo necesita. – Menciono. – La universidad es rara, pequeña.

\- Es muy libre de su parte andar sin collar, sin correr riesgo de ser acechada. – Dijo. - ¿Ser marcada te quita esto? – Señalando el collar. - ¿Duele? De todos modos ella es cool, una omega muy valiente.

\- Oh créeme es todo lo contrario.

 **\- Diferencias Irreconciliables** – Menciono llamando la atención del alfa.

\- Mmm… ¿Perdón? - Sin entender a lo que se refería.

\- Dice que es una comedia buena… a lo que leí la sinopsis de esa película.

\- Ahora quieres ver una comedia. – Menciono Bill colocando una media sonrisa. – Pensé que querías ver Pesadilla en la calle del infierno.

\- No creo que aguante verla. – Sobre encogiéndose en sus hombros. – Grito mucho.

\- ¿Enserio? – Soltando una risa el rubio. – Escucharte gritar no sería problema alguno. En realidad me deleitaría bastante.

\- Señor pervertido hay una adolescente en su auto. – Sonrojándose la castaña al entender su doble respuesta. Ahora entendía la indirecta oculta en esa frase. – Peroooo…. Si invitas los dulces podría verla.

\- Tú padre me dijo cero golosinas.

\- Tacaño.

\- Pero no está tú padre aquí, ¿Cierto? – Alzando una ceja de complicidad.

\- Cierto. – Sonriendo.

\- Uno o tal vez dos golosinas. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Veremos que hay en la dulcería.

\- ¿Gomitas? – Brillando sus ojos de felicidad pura.

\- Lo pensare. – Respondió. – Aunque preferida el dulce de orozuz.

\- ¿Los rojos de fresa? – Dijo ella con interés en el dulce. – Me gustan esos.

\- Mis favoritos acertaste y los negros también, tienen un sabor picante que hace que mi boca estalle del dulce licor de azúcar.

\- No los he probado. – Menciono.

\- Casi ese sabor no es para tu edad. – Comento. – Lo odiarías si tocara tu lengua.

\- Pruébame. – Le reto. – Sí aguante comer 10 sobres de sonrisa dulce, estoy segura que aguantare comer regaliz negro.

\- ¿Eso crees? – Diciendo de una forma retadora. – Muy bien Mabel, cuando vea la primera tienda de comestibles de regreso, te lo comprare y quiero que te lo acabes de un sentón.

\- Trato hecho – Estrecharon sus manos antes de que se miraran con una sonrisa.

Aparcando el auto en la acera para apagarlo, Bill se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a la chica pero la menor ya estaba afuera del vehículo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te pico un mosco?

\- Era cortesía lo que haría. – dijo el alfa apenado. – Un caballero le abre la puerta a la dama.

\- Mmm… Dipper no hace eso.

\- Porque tú hermano no es un caballero cualquiera, quien lo haría con su omega.

Bill y Mabel estaban caminando un poco apartados, pero lo suficiente para parecer que iban en plan de ver una película. Aunque cuando llegaron al cine su mala suerte fue que… la cartelera tenia horarios diferentes y que la película que verían no estaba.

\- Veo que no está. – Revisando el pasillo de carteles y sus horarios. - ¿Dudo que quieras ver Terminator? Es muy reciente, pero parece ser de un asesino del futuro. – Viendo la hora. – Podríamos entrar a la de las 3 de la tarde, es algo de tiempo esperar pero… puede valer la pena. ¿Cómo ves pequeña? Te llama la atención. – Volteando a ver a la castaña. – Mabel… ¿Mabel?

Se acercó a ella para ver un cartel pegado en un poster que decía: “Feria de Calabaza en el pueblo de Emeryville y concurso de disfraces”.

\- Una feria – Dijo Bill. – Emeryville está a una hora y media de aquí.

\- Pero… ¡Hay disfraces! – Grito emocionada.

\- Sí, se hace una cosecha para la gran calabaza. – Explico Bill. – Hay juegos, comida y concursos de disfraces en la que visten a los animalitos según la temática de Halloween.

\- Nunca he ido a una.

\- ¿Eh? Acaso tú padre no te lleva a esto. – Señalando el anuncio.

\- Nop – Negando con la cabeza. – Siempre está ocupado. Y mamá no conduce largas distancias… Dipper siempre se va con sus amigos en estos meses, mientras yo me quedo decorando la casa para Halloween.

Bill indago un momento… luego vio la película y la expresión de la castaña. Aparte seria ida y regreso, no le molestaría gastar en un viaje o pasar un fin de semana en una feria con olor a huerto de calabaza, caramelo, aceite frito y estiércol de bovino. Sí Mabel aceptaba ir con él a ese viaje, no sería en vano su salida.

\- Mabel.

\- Mmm… - Volteo a ver al rubio que la tomaba con delicadeza de la mano.

\- Vamos a esa feria.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Esto es una salida muy arriesgada y muy loca diría ambos, pero aquí estaban en una feria al cual el rubio había conducido por más de dos horas por la carretera debido al tráfico. No sin antes parar por algunas bebidas y bocadillos de viaje como Mabel decía mientras comía gomitas de osos de koala, en las cuales había momentos que el Cipher pedía y solo le daba uno o dos en su boca, ya que no podía tomarlos mientras conducía.

Bill aprovecho para comprar tres bolsas de dulce de orozuz rojo y negro, casi se devoraba la bolsa de los rojos y Mabel aprovecho para tomar uno oscuro.

\- Señor Cipher mire. – Señalando el dulce.

\- Sí no te lo metes a la boca, vas a deberme una salida más. – Comento.

Mabel intento morder la punta estrellándose con el asiento e intentando masticarlo, pero el rubio le decía que primero lo humedeciera y después lo masticara. A lo cual ella lo hizo y de repente sintió ese ardor en su boca, como si hubiera comido canela.

\- ¿Enserio te gusta? – Salivando un poco del dulce.

\- Sí – Dijo el rubio. - ¿Por qué?

\- Me das un rojo. – Le pasó la bolsa y vio a la menor comer más del regaliz rojo.

\- No te gusto. – Quitándole el pedazo que se estaba comiendo. – Te lo dije. – Sonriendo con malicia. – Me deberás otra cita.

\- Eso es trampa.

\- Yo te lo dije.

\- ¿Y si me lo acabo? – Intentando quitarle el orozuz de su boca, pero Bill se ladeo para terminar de meterlo dentro.

\- Demasiado tarde. – Con el dulce en la boca y masticando. – Ya me lo comí.

\- Lo hiciste a propósito.

\- Pero funciono.

Mabel no dijo nada solo continuo devorando los suyos y admirando el bosque de la carretera, mientras escuchaban música. Mientras esperaban ver un cartel de aviso que casi llegaba al lugar del evento en Emeryville. Pero aquí estaban en un festival que apenas estaba a la entrada del pueblo con la menor más contenta de lo que estaba y emocionada al ver el lugar decorado. 

\- ¡Sorprendente! – Dijo Mabel viendo desde adentro del auto los juegos, varias personas disfrazadas con trajes de Halloween y el huerto de calabazas grandes y pequeñas.

\- Vaya esto parece muy otoñal. – Comento el rubio buscando un lugar donde aparcar el auto. – Hey, este parece un buen lugar. No golpes y nadie aparcaría cerca para cerrarnos la vía.

\- ¡Gracias! – La pequeña lo abrazo con suma alegría después de que apago el vehículo.

\- También quería venir. – Dijo el rubio ruborizándose de sus mejillas, estaba agradable sentir los brazos delgados y cálidos de la omega. – Bueno tenemos tiempo para recorrer.

\- ¡Sí!

Salió del vehículo para ir a la puerta del copiloto y abrirle a la chica consiguiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran al instante. Mabel acepto gustosa sujetando su mano con firmeza. Puesto que Bill no se veía nada mal para su “cita”.

Al contrario la menor vio que Bill iba demasiado formal para una salida “normal”, tal vez lo correcto hubiera sido que se quitara el abrigo y el saco, pero su atuendo de traje ejecutivo de etiqueta con camisa de manga larga en tonalidades oscuras entramado de líneas delgadas en gris le hacían resaltar su físico fuerte y parte de su musculatura fornida en su pecho, bíceps, abdomen le hacían resaltar su figura dominante. Sin olvidar que su cabella mantenía un aspecto semi peinado; unos mechones rubios alzados pero mostrando el color oro rubio en su cabello. Su parche se mantenía haciendo juego con su imagen y su ojo solo se mantenía más brillante del color ámbar en su iris.

Ni parece que Pyronica lo tumbo al bote de la basura. Mabel no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esos detalles, que ni había tenido tiempo de ver al condenado Alfa. Mas la pequeña no pudo ignorar las miradas de varias chicas que pasaban y veían al Alfa de una forma diferente; demostrando deseo y seducción. Entre un horrible y pesado aroma de feromonas de aquellas mujeres.

Mabel no era tonta para saber cuándo una Omega, Beta o Alfa miraban a la pareja que les interesaba, más cuando algunas se quitaron su collar cerca de él. La pobre tuvo que aguantar el penetrante aroma que la mareaba.

\- ¿Por qué lo hacen? – Pregunto Mabel irritada de su nariz. – Señor Bill. – Viendo a las mujeres que se acercaban a él y lo rozaban. Por un momento ella no le gusto que el rubio mirada de lado o devolviera el gesto con una sonrisa.

Quería apartarse de la incómoda situación, más cuando una chica se le acercó y le entrego en su mano un número de teléfono. Mabel camino apresurada. En cambio Bill se acercó a ella bloqueando aquellos aromas cuando este le hablo y la sostuvo con un agarre en sus hombros.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Advirtiéndole de no tropezar. – Vamos. – Le llamo el rubio quien mantenía una sonrisa en ella, ignorando lo que ocurría a su alrededor con las demás chicas. Arrugando el papel en su mano para desecharlo a la basura. – Si sigues mirando alrededor, te perderás de lo que hay en la feria. Céntrate en lo de mayor prioridad.

\- ¿Y eso sería?

\- Disfrutar la feria y tener la diversión. – Mostrándole el lugar. – Como lo estoy haciendo… al tenerte aquí conmigo. – Viendo a Mabel. – Vamos a divertirnos y olvidarnos de la gente.

\- ¡Sí! – Sintió el apretón del rubio en su mano llevándola suavemente adentro de la feria. Se relajó bastante con tan solo percibir su aroma masculino y ese olor a chocolate oscuro y vainilla. No quería admitirlo pero le encantaba esos olores, entre un aroma que se le hacía conocido y le atraía.

En cuanto entraron la chica miro varios globos en tonalidades naranja, amarillo, café y negro. Gente disfrazada pasando entre la multitud. Maravillada de la decoración y la música, fue un momento de diversión pura cuando la menor arrastro al Alfa a una pista de tablones con luces de farol cubiertas de papel colorido con símbolos de calabaza y brujas, donde la mayoría de la gente bailaba con sus parejas.

\- ¡Vamos! – Tomo las manos de Bill intentando seguir a las demás personas que iban al son de la danza y la música de feria.

\- ¿Quieres bailar? – Sujetando suavemente a la chica de su cintura y tomando su mano para colocarla en posición y con firmeza.

\- Todos están bailando tomados de las manos, no con una mano en la cintura. – Menciono la castaña apenada. – Parecemos extraños así.

\- Esto no es una bachata. – Apegando a la chica cerca de él. - ¿Acaso te incomoda un vals? En medio de una danza.

\- Solo lo he bailado con mi hermano o con mi papá, cuando voy a las ceremonias que hacen en la universidad. – Agachando su mirada para ver sus pies y seguirlos. – Creo que era…. 1… 2… 3… - Quería evitar pisarlo pero escucho su risa al ver lo que hacía. - ¡Señor Cipher!

\- Lo siento, pero pareces inexperta. – Colocándola encima de sus pies. – Solo sígueme.

\- Pero… su calzado. - Dijo apenada.

\- Es lo mínimo… aparte no me molesta. – Moviéndose al compás de la canción de forma rápida con la chica sujeta. – Es un baile con alguien que si acepto que me pise.

\- Yo bailo así con mi hermano. – Menciono sonrojada de sus mejillas. – A él no le molesta que lo pise.

\- ¿Por qué no te había visto? – Dando una vuelta junto con ella viendo que la menor seguía su ritmo lento de enfrente hacia atrás y a los lados. - ¿Dónde te ocultabas?

\- Supongo que no era visible para ti – Bajando su mirada. – Puede que solo sea un juego para ti. – Sintió una pequeña voltereta antes de ser pegada nuevamente al pecho del mayor. – No lo culpo… mi papá me ha prohibido acercarme más al instituto, no puedo controlar mis emociones, estoy enamorada de alguien que posiblemente no me corresponda.

Bill se acordó un momento de su hermano mellizo; sus sentimientos y sus deseos. Toco suavemente el dorso de las manos de la castaña.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me he fijado en ti? – Respondió con un tono seductor. – Eres la primera omega a la cual no quiero que nadie más te tenga, ni mucho menos que me rechace este sentimiento.

\- ¿Y si me enamoro y encuentro a mi destinatario? – Comento. – Tengo entendido que ustedes lo aceptan.

\- Sí. – Cerrando su orbe y soltando un suspiro. – Pero no aceptaría… que esa omega que tanto me atrae, se fuera de mi lado. Entonces me verías obligado a secuestrarte. – Apretando sus manos con suavidad. – Porque mis sentimientos van enserio, Mabel Belle Pines.

\- ¿Qué tan enserio? – Sintiendo como la baja inclinándola un poco al costado derecho.

\- Muy enserio, para buscar la manera de tener tú atención y obligarme a que te muestre mis deseos más oscuros hacía ti y el afecto que te tengo. – Susurrando en su oído. – _No creas que estoy tentado a besarte aquí y ahora, enfrente de todos ellos._

\- Es una salida entre un maestro y una adolescente. – Sintiendo como la subía lentamente hasta quedar sus rostros cercas. - ¿Entiende?

\- Lo sé. – Sonriendo. – Y no quiero arruinar a la primera mis movimientos.

\- ¿Qué hay de lo que hiciste en la oficina? –Inflando sus mejillas. – Ya lo arruinaste dos veces.

\- Toche, querida. – Curvando su ceja de lo sorprendido. – Pero ambos hicimos ese movimiento y cedimos.

\- Posiblemente. – Bajo de sus pies siguiendo su ritmo más rápido y acelerado y divirtiéndose en cada vuelta, mientras que sus respiraciones iban juntas y sus risas se mezclaban.

\- Aprendiste rápido. – Dándole varias vueltas para sujetarla suavemente de la cintura y atraerla en sus brazos de espaldas yendo de adelante y hacia atrás. – No bailas nada mal.

\- Tal vez me enseñaste bien. – Dando media vuelta y sintiendo su cuerpo elevarse en una vuelta rápida y bajarla suavemente antes de ver al rubio hacer una reverencia.

\- Siempre te enseñare pequeña omega impertinente. – Colocando un beso en el dorso de su mano. – Mi joven dama.

Ambos terminaron el baile sintiendo unos aplausos de algunas personas que lo estaban mirando, puesto que no habían prestado atención cuando cambio la música y varias personas admiraban su baile improvisado.

Mabel y Bill se ruborizaron ante la vergüenza, pero la menor se movió atrayendo al rubio a salir de la multitud y llevarlo a un puesto de artesanías.

\- Creo que llamamos mucha la atención.

\- ¡Acérquense chicos y chicas, vengan a ver las hermosas joyas de cobre y piedras preciosas! – Hablo una señora con tanto entusiasmo.

Curiosa la castaña se acercó observando varios anillos con diferentes piedras y cuarzos. Aunque Bill no le gustaba para nada la mercancía; veía a la menor admirar las aleaciones de cobre con diversas figuras.

\- ¡Oh! Acérquese jovencita – Le llamo la mujer de cabello afro y piel bronceada. – Veo que le gusta lo que ve. – Sonriendo. – Todas son piedras verdaderas y preciosas de los minerales más difíciles de obtener.

\- “Estafadora”. – Es lo que pensaba Bill al ver las piedras como la obsidiana, el ópalo y el lápiz lazulí. Ya que había visto las verdaderas en la carrera de geología, más su costo era poco accesible para unas personas. Más cuando vio el letrero de 7 dólares. – Mabel…

\- Es hermoso. – Viendo un anillo de granate con tres pequeñas piedras alrededor.

\- Esa es un anillo de granate pulido redondo con añadido con pequeñas piedras de peridoto, zafiro y citrino. – Comento la vendedora. – Es un poco caro, vale 14 dólares porque tiene una gemela. – Mostrando otro anillo con una piedra diferente. – Este tiene una gaía verde pulida pero mantiene los anteriores de las piedras pequeñas, son gemelas por el diseño que hizo mi hermano. – Enseñando la joya. – Cuando las juntas crean un vínculo que trae fortuna, protección y suerte entre la pareja, sin olvidar que cumple sus sueños y están conectados el uno con el otro.

\- Tiene un diseño muy bonito de caracol. – Dijo Mabel sin prestar atención en lo que dijo. – Pero… solo llevare uno. – Buscando su monedero.

\- Niña. – Resaltando una venita en su sien. – Acaso no llevaras el otro.

\- Dame los dos. – Dijo el rubio depositando la cantidad en la mesa. – Aunque es cobre… y piedra. – Soltando un bufido de molestia, sabiendo que no era una joya verdadera. – Se te manchara el dedo después de unas horas, pero no me culpes si eres alérgica al cobre.

\- Yo podía pagarlo.

\- Te tardaste. – Tomando el anillo para colocárselo, pero se detuvo un momento. - ¿Cuál?

\- Me gusta ese rojizo con brillos. – Dijo la menor sonrosándose, sintiendo como el mayor deslizaba el anillo en la parte anular de su dedo izquierdo.

\- Bien entonces… - Deslizando el otro anillo en el dedo derecho de la chica. – Aquí el otro.

\- ¿Por qué no lo llevas?

\- El cobre me causa rasquera. – Dijo. – Aparte podrías combinarlos – Sonriendo.

Mabel se soltó de su contacto con el rostro rojo como una amapola, no quería que la viera y preguntara el color de sus mejillas. Su corazón latía con fuerza, más no entendía porque hace un momento encontró muy atractivo aquella sonrisa.

\- ¿Mabel?

\- Hay que ver más.

Corrió hacia los puestos con el rubio siguiéndola. Bill no entendía la actitud de la adolescente y esos cambios de emoción que soltaba cada vez que caminaban más en feria. Un momento la perdió de vista y busco con la mirada preocupada hasta que la vio a lo lejos, se acercó a ver los puestos de juegos de azar y la gente reunida; entre parejas, niños y familias grandes. Se dio cuenta que estaba la pequeña con una boba sonrisa y los ojos brillantes apuntando una dirección, antes de ver los premios.

El mayor no tardó en darse cuenta que quería la menor, casi le estaba dando la respuesta en su cara. Cuando ella fijo su mirada en un peluche de unicornio tamaño grande color blanco con melena de colores y un cuerno plateado.

\- ¿Quiere jugar señorita? – Hablo un señor barbudo sosteniendo tres pelotas de tamaño de una pelota de tenis. – Dos tiros por un dólar.

\- “Puta que ofertón”. – Pensó el mayor al ver el precio. Iba sacar su cartera cuando vio a la menor adelantarse.

\- Vamos nene yo puedo con esto. – Extendiendo el billete antes de arremangarse las mangas de su blusa y tomar una pelota de beisbol entre sus manos. Dio varios giros en su brazo y… - A la una a las dos y a las… ¡tres!

Tiro la pelota con fuerza que reboto entre los envases de vidrio y fue directo justamente en el ojo parchado del rubio. Un golpe directo y doloroso.

\- ¡Ahg! – Se inclinó en la mesa golpeando un puño e intentando reprimir la serie de insultos en 14 idiomas posibles que podrían escapar de sus labios, incluido los ritos oscuros y lenguaje de posesión demoniaca.

\- ¡SEÑOR BILL! –Grito la menor asustada de haber dañado más al rubio tuerto.

\- Descuida… - Hablo con dificultad. – Nada puede agravarlo más de lo que esta…

\- Vaya jovencita… ajem… iré por una tapa. – El vendedor se cubrió para el siguiente tiro.

\- Tú continúa… - Dijo Bill un poco adolorido. – Solo fue un golpe.

\- Okey… - Dijo ella sosteniendo la pelota y tratando de no darle. – A la una, a las dos y…

La pelota la lanzo con la misma fuerza e igual boto pero ahora dándole en el pecho al rubio. Casi sacándole un poco de aire en sus pulmones. Juraría que escucho crujir el hueso de su esternón.

\- ¡Uhhg! – Tocando su pecho. – Golpe… bajo….

\- Ya no quiero. – Dijo ella temblorosa y viendo al chico todo adolorido.

\- Vaya señorita – Dijo el dueño impresionado. – A este paso su padre terminara roto de las costillas. Suerte para la próxima, no todas las pequeñas como tú ganan.

\- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS DIJISTE?! – Se molestó por el término “padre” que le puso el dueño del puesto a él.

\- Dije… que saldría lastimado, si su hija sigue tirando más pelotas. – Comento el señor con una expresión de miedo al ver al rubio furioso. – Cielos señor vaya a ver a un médico, le sangra la nariz. Creo que no fue nada más el ojo lo que le afecto.

\- ¡DAME ESAS PELOTAS! – Colocando un billete en la mesa.

\- A-Aquí… tiene – Depositando las dos pelotas de beisbol. – Tómelo con calma amigo.

\- Mabel – Llamo Bill a la menor que tenía las manos temblorosas y el rostro triste. – ¿Solo vas a querer eso? – Viendo su objetivo el unicornio de colores en tamaño grande.

\- Mmm… sí – Viendo con la mirada un oso pequeño que estaba a lado del unicornio.

\- No eres buena mintiendo… pequeña omega. – Sonriendo antes de sujetar a la menor de la cintura y atraerla a su cuerpo. – _Esta arreglado. –_ Musito un poco cerca de ella antes de lanzar las dos pelotas pero directo a las tablillas que sujetaban las botellas, desprendiendo la del lado derecho y provocando que se cayeran el trío de botellas de cristal pegadas con pegamento.

\- ¡Oiga! - Se molestó el dueño.

\- Dame esos dos peluches o tumbo el puesto. – Frunciendo el ceño. – Eres un vendedor de poca palabra y con defecación en sus promesas de un juego libre de trampas. Si sigues utilizando trampas en tus juegos, no seré el único que te derrumbe.

\- Las reglas eran tirar las botellas – Dijo molesto el dueño.

\- Y las tire – Comento el rubio mientras seguía abrazando a la adolescente. – Están en el suelo. – Soltando un gruñido y mostrando una expresión llena de ira en su ojo. – Dame los peluches. – Tomándolo del cuello. – O veras a las consecuencias. Mis tiros nunca fallan.

\- Señor Bill… - Dijo Mabel sintiendo su agarre muy fuerte.

\- ¿Cuáles? – Pregunto el señor sintiendo un temor en lo que haría el rubio.

\- Esos dos.

\- Debe querer mucho a su hija. – Entregándole a la menor los dos peluches. – Tú papá es así de furioso.

\- Él no es mi papá. – Hablo Mabel levemente sonrosada de sus mejillas.

\- ¿Eh? – Viendo al rubio que se llevaba a la castaña del brazo.

El señor se quedó un momento mirando a la pareja desde lo lejos y escuchar lo que dijo la chica. Tampoco era usual ver un Alfa mayor y una omega menor estar juntos en una relación, eso sería ilegal al menos que los padres de ella estuvieran de acuerdo de que es su destinatario. En cambio si no lo es…

Mabel intentaba zafarse del agarre del profesor, pero solo lo veía tirar de su brazo y caminar con fuerza abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

Logro soltarse de su agarre provocando un manotazo en el Alfa y manteniendo una distancia entre ellos.

\- Mabel

\- Me estas lastimando. – Mostrando su piel amoreteada por el apretón. – Mis suéteres no podrán cubrir mi muñeca izquierda.

Bill al ver cómo estaba la piel del brazo de la menor cubierta de un color rojizo, supuso que había infringido tanta fuerza al punto de aplicar presión en ella.

\- Diablos… - Menciono molesto.

\- Gracias por los peluches… - Dijo ella agachando la cabeza. – Pero seguiré viendo por allá. – Señalando otros entretenimientos.

Mabel corrió lejos del rubio manteniendo una distancia entre ellos. En cambio Bill golpeo un poster con sus fuerzas y respiro agitado.

 _\- Cálmate… cálmate… no lo arruines. –_ Musito bajo viendo sus manos temblar. – O la perderás.

Camino un poco el rubio antes de ver a la menor cerca de los establos de animales de granja acariciando un conejo albino. Vio que un chico de cabello marrón rojizo y ojos azules se acercó y conversaba con ella animadamente lo cual ella sonreía y seguía su conversación.

Por un momento los envidio mientras se recargaba en un poste de madera junto al establo de cerditos y miraba a la pareja casi de la misma edad.

\- Ser su padre – Recordando las palabras del señor. – Solo somos… - “Nada” pensó al recordar que no eran ni amigos ni novios. Solo conocidos. Una persona que solo invito a la hija del coordinador de estudios a una salida al cine… se suponía.

Un puerquito chiquito llamo su atención ante los ruidos mientras miraba al rubio con la cabeza ladeada. Bill se arrodillo y vio al pequeño chanchito acercarse tan chiquito y con motas levemente de un rosado fuerte en su ojo y lomo. Lo veía tambalearse en sus patitas antes de verlo jugar en el lodo.

\- Eres muy gordito. – Curveando una sonrisa. – Mmm… sino estuviera equivocado, pesarías alrededor de un costal de papas.

Escucho al puerquito chillar y correr en círculos mientras se acercaba al rubio para olisquear su mano.

\- No tengo comida. – Viendo de reojo a la castaña que seguía conversando y al parecer intercambiando algún número. – _Alguien de su edad… -_ Comento desanimado y viendo con tristeza la escena. – _Yo busco mi pareja… y estoy enamorado de ella, pero no es correspondido. A ella le gusta a otra persona… y siempre que me acerco a ella pierdo el control y meto la pata y solo hago que se aleje más._

El cerdito comenzó a juguetear con la mano del rubio mientras soltaba agradables sonidos de felicidad a lo cual el mayor solo embozo una sonrisa.

\- Dios estoy hablando con un cerdo, que posiblemente será mi tocino en el desayuno. – Soltando un bufido antes de ver al cerdito bostezar. – Creo que estoy loco.

\- Señor Bill – Llamo la castaña viendo al mayor sostener el animalito.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Comento un poco molesto ya que vio el papelito con el número del chico, no hace falta que lo ocultara de él.

\- ¿Qué hace? – Sonriendo inocentemente mientras se acercaba y veía al cerdito. Tenía casi una debilidad fuerte en encontrar cosas muy adorables y deseadas. Viendo el cerdito con ganas de cargarlo.

\- Eh… yo – Viendo el animal.

\- ¡Atínale al peso y gane un cerdito! – Grito el anciano vestido como vendedor de dulce de algodón. – Podrán atinarle a mi 6 kilitos. – Embozando una sonrisa. – Adivine señor ¿Cuánto cree que pesa ese cerdito?

Mabel y Bill se vieron con una expresión de: “no puedo creerlo” cuando la pequeña castaña no dudo en decir la respuesta junto con el rubio.

\- 6 kilos – Ambos dijeron con reflejo de duda en su voz.

\- ¡Vaya! – Dijo el dueño. - ¿Acaso son una pareja de brujos?

\- No lo creo – Dijo Bill a la defensiva.

\- Es tan lindo y adorable – Dijo Mabel acariciando la cabeza del cerdito. – Pero mi papá se molestaría si lo llevo a casa, señor… ¿puedo venir a verlo?

\- Niña si ese cerdito no se va de aquí, acabara siendo lomito y tocino. – Comento el dueño.

\- No estaría mal – dijo el rubio.

\- ¡Señor Bill! – Le regaño.

\- No he tenido mascota en años, más que un pastor belga de raza groenendael. – Tragando de forma nerviosa al traerle recuerdos de su queridísimo perro. – Pero murió hace 6 años de un resfriado. – Viendo el cerdito que solo mordía su abrigo, le recordó un poco a su perro. – Condenado suertudo. – Dijo el rubio entrecerrando su ojo. – Señor puedo hablar con usted… 

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos antes de que Mabel viera a Bill de terminar su trato y ver que seguía el cerdito en el corral.

\- ¿Se queda? – Pregunto Mabel.

\- Necesito adaptar el jardín. – Dijo pensativo el mayor. – En una semana vendré por él.

\- Camina tan tambaleante el cerdito.

\- Como un pato. – Comento el rubio con una risa sorna. – No puede con su peso, se caerá en sus cuatro patas.

\- ¿Pato? Que te parece. – Sonriendo. – Pato sería un buen nombre.

\- ¿Te atrofiaste? – Sonriendo sin incoherencia al nombre que sugería la menor. – Al menos un nombre más fuerte y digno de una mascota.

\- Así entonces ¿Cuál? – Levantando una ceja. – Yo también participe.

\- Pero yo lo tendré en casa.

\- Pero apuesto que le quieres poner un nombre de alimento.

\- Tocino suena bien. – Dijo burlón. – Todas las mañanas los llamaría lomito, tocinito, jamón, chuletita, chicharrón… - Haciendo cuenta de varios platillos con cerdo.

\- Pato se llamara. – Soltando una risa la castaña. – Es un buen nombre. Me gusta mucho y creo que le queda.

\- Solo espero que mis hermanos no se burlen. – Dijo levemente sonrojado.

\- No lo harán.

\- Pato… - Menciono Bill con nostalgia. – Criar un cerdito será un verdadero reto.

\- ¿Qué comerán los cerdos? – Pregunto Mabel.

\- ¿Maíz? –Respondió Bill a modo de duda. – Le preguntare a mis hermanos.

\- ¿Comerá pizza?

\- Mabel… a veces pienso que estas mal de la cabeza, pero aun así te quiero. – Dijo el rubio en un leve suspiro.

\- Pues con el maíz no sobrevive.

\- Ni mucho menos con Pizza, pequeña Omega.

Un joven beta vendedor de manzanas acarameladas que pasaba con una caja de madera y su producto le ofreció a la chica.

\- Bella dama ¿no desea una golosina? – Ofreciendo una manzana rojiza cubierta de caramelo. – ¿Paseando con su hermano?

\- No… en realidad es amigo de mi padre. – Dijo la menor apenada.

\- Vaya, esperemos que no espante pretendientes.

\- Ella viene conmigo. – Se molestó soltando un gruñido.

\- Señor Bill. - Frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lo siento señor, por molestarlos.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? – Pregunto Bill a Mabel. – Sabiendo que vienes conmigo.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Coquetear con otros.

\- No coqueteo… - Dijo molesta. – Pero veo que unas si coquetean contigo. – Viendo a las mujeres pasar enseguida de ellos.

\- Jamás fijaría mi vista en ellas.

\- Entonces no te molestaría que yo hable con ellos. – Dijo la menor. – Son casi de mi edad y son lindos.

Bill de tan solo escuchar eso sentía la misma venita en su frente aumentar y ganar más celos. Pero no puede armar una escena.

\- Vienes conmigo.

\- Pero no hay de malo porque estoy hablando con alfas de mi edad.

\- Teníamos una cita. – Comento. – Es más seria correcto que no fueras a donde están ellos. Mejor vemos un espectáculo teatral.

\- Claro, un espectáculo. – Menciono la castaña. – Él no se hubiera comportado de esa manera.

\- Él es peor. – Menciono Bill molesto sabiendo a quien se refería. Su hermano mellizo. – Porque no te ha notado, como yo te veo.

\- No lo hace, porque eres un molesto. – Dijo ella. – Sé que me notaria…

Entre más caminaban más chicos de la edad de Mabel o dos años adelante conversaban con ella y la cortejaban en sus narices, mas él se mantuvo al margen de sus emociones.

“ ** _No es propio de un profesor armar un escándalo de celos, claro si su pareja fuera de su misma edad y fuera correspondido”_**

\- Solo son chicos que se irán. – Se repitió el mayor. Un sonido lo saco de su enojo un momento antes de ver el primer mensaje en el beeper.

[¿ **Vienen de regreso?]**

**[Sí en un momento llevo a su hija.]**

**[Comenzara a llover y ella odia los truenos.]**

**[La cuidare de regreso.]**

**[Muy bien Cipher, la espero de regreso.]**

No sabía porque mintió pero tenían que irse lo más pronto de ese lugar. Busco a Mabel entre la gente. Aunque no espero que uno de ellos la arrastrara a los juegos mecánicos y escuchara la palabra “tío y hermano” en casi lo que va de las dos horas. Bill apretaba tan fuerte los puños para evitar arruinar el día. Ver a su castaña despedirse de un grupo de adolescentes solo lo enfurecía, vio que iba regresar con él, pero fue detenida por otro, el cual no tolero más cuando un alfa intento llevársela a otra parte la cual ella negaba ir.

\- No la molestes más. – Gruño enfurecido. Tal vez podía dejar pasar a los adolescentes pero que un grado mayor casi preparatoriano le empezara a llevársela lejos de su vista no lo toleraba. – Mabel debemos irnos.

\- Apártese. – Dijo el chico. – Y no moleste, la llevare a cenar.

\- No gracias – Dijo la chica intentando zafarse.

\- La dama no quiere. – Dijo Bill. – Ella viene conmigo.

\- Claro, ¿su hermano? – Comento. – ¿O su tío?

\- Amigo. – Mabel lo miraba asustada intentando alejarse del chico que ejercía fuerza en su brazo.

\- Tranquila pequeña. – Dijo el alfa de cabello castaño claro. – Solo converso con tu amiguito. El cual no le importara si me la llevo unos minutos.

\- Es bastante obvio que no quiere la compañía de usted – Dijo Bill. – Suéltela.

\- Y claro que preferiría estar contigo.

\- Soy su cita. – Respondió.

\- No parecían cuando ella estaba hablando con cada chico. – Colocando una expresión de malicia en su rostro. – Es muy notable cuando no son compatibles. Una omega joven que no sabe que decidir. – Viendo a Mabel.

\- Como sucede en este momento, chico. – Frunciendo el ceño. – No la toque, ella no tiene interés en usted. Saco de carne inferior y de poca ética.

Sin esperarlo un golpe impacto en el rostro del alfa rubio alejándolo tres pasos, más el mayor no regreso el golpe y se mantuvo en defensiva. Por dos razones sencillas no regreso el golpe; una porque estaba los guardias de seguridad rondando por la feria y presenciaron el escándalo y más cuando Mabel grito que lo dejara, lo cual él la empujo al suelo. Segunda si el golpeaba terminaría moliendo a golpes al bastardo al punto de dejarlo en traumatismos y lo tacharían de agresión. Estaba mal visto que un alfa adulto y una omega joven estuvieran juntos, al menos que hubiera permiso de los padres y una marca.

Así que Bill solo se limitó a proteger a la menor colocándola atrás suyo, recibiendo otro golpe de parte del sujeto antes de que llegara la seguridad de la feria y detuviera al sujeto o eso pensaron cuando se dio a la fuga.

\- Señor ¿se encuentra bien? – Pregunto el oficial.

\- Estoy bien…

\- Espere aquí, en momento nos arreglamos con ese sujeto. – Dijo el oficial ayudando a sus compañeros a capturarlo.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la castaña acercándose y viendo las lesiones del mayor.

El sonido de unos truenos y como las luces del lugar se prendían alertaban al alfa rubio de que era bastante tarde.

\- Debemos irnos. – Escuchando su aparato pitar ante los mensajes del señor Pines.

\- ¿Por qué no te defiendes? – Dijo Mabel. – Ese sujeto te golpeo.

\- Mabel, no lo discutiré.

\- Dejaste que te lastimara y…

\- ¡No tengo otra opción! ¡No lo entenderías! – Grito enfurecido. – Mabel no puedo hacer eso a alguien inferior… menos en un lugar como este y más si estas actuando ajena al asunto. – Gruño frustrado. – Para, tan solo un momento de actuar como una niña egoísta y provocarme celos. – Explico viendo que la menor derramaba lágrimas por el tono de voz que utilizo. – Carajo.

Solo atinó a decir mientras que Mabel lo seguía, sintiendo las gotas empapar poco a poco su ropa. Ya afuera de la feria no conto encontrarse con el mismo sujeto, lo hubiera ignorado pero vio lo que tenía en su mano; su prendedor, aquel regalo de cumpleaños que tardo en buscar.

Bill gruño y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó y le propino un buen puñetazo que lo tumbo al suelo, aplastando su tráquea del cuello.

\- Devuélvelo, maldita escoria humana. – Presionando con fuerza. – Oh juro que te quedas mudo y ahogándote con tu asquerosa sangre.

La mirada dorada del rubio infringió temor en el sujeto al punto de soltar el prendedor y empezar a toser con fuerza. Mabel que no se había dado cuenta cuando le quito su prendedor, lo recogió antes de ver a Bill que le propinaba una patada en las costillas al sujeto.

Una mano se aferró a ella y salieron a fuga de la feria mientras iniciaba la fuerte lluvia. De milagro la gente estaba ocupada refugiándose cada quien en su automóvil.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

\- Tenemos que regresar. – Dijo apurando el paso junto a la pequeña que iba sujeta de su mano. – Maldita sea, lloviendo y con el clima frío.

\- Señor Bill… me lastima – Viendo el fuerte agarre del rubio en su muñeca. – Espere…

El alfa se detuvo y vio el punto de presión rojizo que dejo sobre su muñeca izquierda. Mabel sobándose su piel y evitando no llorar en ese momento hacían que el mismo chico se sintiera molesto por todo lo que ocurrió. Perdió nuevamente los estribos.

\- Vamos… hay que regresar al auto, la lluvia se está intensificando. Viendo que Mabel temblaba por el tono de su voz. - ¡Mabel entra al auto!

\- Lo siento – Sosteniendo el prendedor. – No me di cuenta que lo tenía, no lo cuide bien. – La lluvia estaba siendo fuerte que casi su voz se perdía.

Inhalo y exhalo intentando calmarse antes de volver a pedirle amablemente. – Mabel por favor entra al auto. – Dijo abriendo la puerta del vehículo. – Lo que hice no es correcto y si me ven aquí discutiendo tendré muchos problemas. Más de los que tengo. – Viendo la hora en su muñequera. – Debo llevarte a casa… tú padre pregunta por ti.

La menor lo siguió más aún mantenía distancia en el alfa por su comportamiento anterior. Ella había tenido la culpa de la situación, pero tampoco eran los celos correctos para comportarse frente a ella. Ambos estaban actuando de una manera poco tolerable.

El camino estaba oscuro y la misma lluvia impedía ver la carretera de regreso, más si estaban cerca de los lagos y creando una niebla espesa por la baja temperatura que descendió. Bill intento encender la calefacción y bajar un poco la ventana pero las gotas se colaban y permitían el paso del frío a los lados. Sin prestar un poco de atención en el camino, cayó en un socavón raspando la llanta. Opto por estacionarse a la orilla de descanso cerca del bosque y aguardar a que pasara.

\- Mierda. – Viendo el vidrio empañado y escuchando el beeper. – Charles me matara.

Salió del vehículo y reviso el daño, no era tan grave solo una advertencia y de ahí prosiguió a revisar el camino todo espeso por la densa lluvia y los truenos. Una capa de niebla aparecía y eso lo hizo volver al auto.

\- Carajo.

\- Lo siento – Menciono la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Guarda silencio. – Sintiéndose mal por las emociones del momento.

Esperaron a que se calmara la situación del momento, tuvieron una breve charla de quien tenía la culpa y después… hubo un cambio en el ambiente. La discusión aminoro y se abrió paso a sentimientos y ansiedad entre la pareja.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

[Regresando a la situación actual]

Dentro del vehículo se escuchaba el chasquido de los besos húmedos y las respiraciones lentas de ambos.

Una mano pequeña y suave viajo al pómulo lesionado del rubio viendo la rozadura. Entre los roces de sus labios sentía cada beso ir con ternura entre ellos. Su mano sujetada y entrelazada fue separándose de los labios de rubio para verlo besar su dorso con delicadeza.

\- Lo siento. – Mirando a la menor que solo se refugiaba en su abrigo y el respaldo del asiento. – Mabel… perdóname, debí calmarme más, debí rechazar la salida o posponerla.

\- Es perdonado lo de la feria… - Dijo ella en voz baja. – También no fue correcto lo que hice.

\- No, no es eso yo… lamento lo que haré. – Menciono el mayor con un suave ronroneo de excitación. Cuando bajo el respaldo del asiento de la menor y se pasó encima de ella.

\- ¿S-Señor… Bill? – Sintiendo su rostro calentarse por tenerlo muy cerca de su cuerpo e inhalar su aroma masculino. - ¿Qué hace? Está muy cerca y… ¿Por qué bajo el respaldo del asiento?

\- No creas que no reprimiré mi deseo de besarte. – Atrapo sus labios en un movimiento sutil y demandante en sus besos.

La castaña abrió en grande sus ojos por el inesperado movimiento más… jamás lo aparto puesto que correspondió al beso del mayor. No sabía porque su corazón latía con fuerza, pero no quería que se detuviera, al contrario quería que siguiera.

Ella se relajó y libero más su calma y parte de su aroma de sus feromonas intentando mantener el momento dulce. Él al igual que ella libero el suyo sabiendo lo que sucedería en cuanto la vio animada a la menor. Mabel llevo sus brazos envolviendo su cuello y atrayéndolo a un beso más apasionado y profundo, cuando sintió la lengua del alfa acariciar sus labios, provocando un cosquilleo y una suave risa entre ellos.

 _\- ¿Me permites entrar?_ – Susurro contra sus labios. – _Vamos pequeña._

 _\- ¿Qué harás?_ – Musito permitiendo el paso por un breve minuto, sintiendo su lengua gruesa y húmeda tocar la suya y dar besos hambrientos los cuales la hacían sentirse amada. No sabía porque le gustaba aquel contacto pero no quería que se separada.

Bill rompió el beso por un momento y acaricio su rostro con delicadez cual pieza fina y frágil se destruiría en sus manos. Aquella chica era muy preciada para él. – Delicioso. – Menciono. – Dame más. – Mabel lo beso nuevamente sintiendo el calor de sus mejillas ir al tope entre los cielos.

Sus ropas húmedas y sus cuerpos proporcionándose calor, los besos pararon por un breve segundo. Bill continúo con los besos desde sus mejillas de color durazno hasta la quijada de su mentón, bajando poco a poco por su piel nívea hasta la línea delgada de su cuello que topaba con el collar anti marcas. Ese collar rosado con la hebilla de corazón platinado. Escuchando los gemidos suaves y bajos de la menor.

\- Mmm… - Sus manos se apoyaron en sus hombros y parte de su pecho enmarcado por la camisa mojada.

\- Tú cuerpo aún conserva calor. – Colocando besos en su clavícula.

\- T-Te robaraas… ahh… mi calor… - El frío de los dedos del adulto recorrían sus brazos con suavidad, hasta redirigirse en sus finas caderas delgadas acariciando con delicadeza el hueso y la piel blanquecina que sobresalía por su blusa alzada. – No es bueno hacerlo en un auto. – Menciono ella viendo las ventanas completamente empañadas sin vista al exterior.

\- Con dificultad nos verán pequeña. – Comento el rubio besando nuevamente sus labios de forma entre cortada, provocando que la menor intentara retener el beso por más tiempo.

Sus muslos se abrían con facilidad permitiendo al mayor acariciar su tersa piel blanquecina por encima de las calcetas altas. Una mano se coló entre la falda subiendo lentamente, provocando un temblor y estremecimiento en la chica.

Aquella adolescente miraba al rubio con sorpresa en sus ojos, como si todo lo que estaba sucediendo fuera imposible de creer. Esperando su movimiento más cuando se acomodó entre su mano cerca de su lampiña intimidad fémina. Un roce en su sexo le hizo recordad aquella tarde en su oficina, ellos solos y experimentando lo prohibido en una relación de instintos.

\- Sabes que si lo hago de nuevo con los dedos, no parare aunque me lo supliques. – Besando sus labios en corto, escuchaba a la menor suspirar de forma nerviosa y tragar lento, como si lo que acababa de decirle a esa chica fuera una amenaza. - ¿Quieres eso? Quieres gemir fuerte y correrte de forma deliciosa. No me abstendré.

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué me acaricia? – Pregunto con inocencia y de forma coqueta la castaña. – Yo gritare y rogare para que se detenga. – Levemente movió sus caderas hacia la mano del alfa incitándolo a continuar.

\- ¿Detenerme o seguir? – Tocando su sexo con una fina línea de sutileza en sus dedos. – Demuéstralo. – Quería apremiarla por demostrar su interés en mantener el juego dañino entre ellos. – Grita todo lo que quieras y suplica que te folle aquí y ahora.

Los dedos del mayor se movieron encima de la braga de la menor recorriendo de largo y en corto la tela de algodón que cubría la raja de su hendidura. Mabel vio que el brazo del mayor se aferraba a su cintura evitando que retrocediera como un grillete grueso.

\- Es aquí cuando deberías golpearme o intentar detenerme. – Comento en tono burlón el mayor.

\- No quiero hacerlo… - Dijo ella tímida de lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Por qué razón? – Frotando suavemente.

\- No lo sé – Respondió ella inhalando ese aroma que la atraía desde que llego a la universidad. – Quiero que suceda.

\- Yo deseo que suceda.

Un beso apasionado los atrajo con fuerza y los movimientos tántricos que infligía el mayor en ella no se hicieron esperar. Apretando la tela de su ropa interior y acariciando por encima de esta hasta conseguir frotar su pequeña perla oculta contra los labios mayores. Su dedo rotando por encima y los otros dos presionando sus labios mayores sintiendo lo liso y blando de su intimidad.

Mabel soltaba pequeños gemidos dulces entre sus besos que marcaban un ritmo desesperado y apretaba la tela del saco evitando que se apartara. Los helados dedos del rubio retiraron un momento la braga de forma rápida hasta por debajo de sus muslos, soltando un risa al ver la braga rosa con líneas blancas delgadas y encaje pequeño.

\- Son lindas.

\- No me las quitaras – Inflando sus mejillas de la vergüenza. – Aun mi mamá pregunta que sucedió con el otro juego.

\- ¿Las de conejito con moño? – Pregunto Bill. – Estaba deseoso de ver si el corpiño que traías era idéntico a esas bragas.

\- Pervertido.

\- Eso no hará que te las regrese. – Sonriendo perverso antes de besarla. – Son mías ahora.

Vulnerable la menor sintió en su poca lubricación nuevamente la textura áspera y fría de sus dedos acariciar su monte de venus y encima de su clítoris. Movimientos lentos y maravillosos cuando hundió el dedo del medio y lo pasó por toda su vagina.

Un escalofrío placentero viajo de su columna hasta la punta de sus pies, poco a poco se calentó aquella zona y sintió aquellos dedos frotar por dentro hundiéndose en su cavidad vaginal, rozando de breves momentos su canal y parte de su uretra.

\- Ahh… ahh… - Su aliento salía de sus rosados labios levemente helados por el frío. – Señor… Bill.

\- Mabel – Froto su clítoris resbaladizo, pellizcando suavemente y adentrando dos dedos en su húmeda cavidad simulando una leve penetración. Sus dedos apretados por sus paredes virginales y humedeciéndose para poder moverse dentro y fuera. – Muy apretada y eso que tienes un dildo de tan solo 5 pulgadas, pequeña traviesa.

\- ¡Ahh! – Soltó un quejido cuando movió sus dedos de adentro hacia afuera. – Ahmm…

\- ¿No lo usas cuando piensas en él? – Besando sus labios.

\- S-Sí… ahh… ahh – Su mirada se cristalizo y un rubor invadió sus mejillas.

\- ¿Cómo lo usas? – Adentrando un tercer dedo en su interior, su mano se mecía de adelante hacia atrás penetrando su cavidad al punto de rozar su zona erógena, casi cerca de donde apuntaba el clítoris froto en forma de abanico y tijera contra sus dedos. – Dímelo pequeña omega.

\- La enfermera… ahh… me… diooo… un… uuhhmm – Sintiendo su sexo palpitar ante los movimientos del rubio que iban en rapidez en su pequeña vagina. – Una botellita… lubricante…. ¡Ahhh!... ¡espera!... D-Despaciooo…. – Los dedos del mayor aumentaban la fricción en la entrada y salida.

\- ¿Cómo lo usas? – Lamiendo la colcha de su oreja. – Dime más.

\- Lo vierto en el… dildo. – Sonando tímida y roja de sus orejas, por estar contando lo que hacía con ese pene de goma.

\- Lo tocas – Aumentando el empuje y la salida de forma constante sin separarse de su intimidad. - ¿Te lo imaginas erecto? ¿Ese tamaño? ¿Crees que la tenga así?

\- Uhm… s-sí – Sonrojándose de forma furiosa. – Ahh… detente ahí… - Sintiendo sus paredes contraerse y el incesante palpitación en su sexo que la alertaba de un orgasmo. – Señor… Bill…

\- ¿Lo metes todo? – Lamiendo su mejilla.

\- No todooo – Gimiendo con fuerza sentía los dedos del mayor moverse como abanico y abrirse en su interior, sentía que le faltaba el aire de tan solo soltar suspiros y jadeos calientes. - ¡AHH! – Soltó un grito sintiendo correrse, más el rubio no se detenía en acariciar su clítoris y mover sus dedos sintiendo el líquido emanar. – ¡Para!

\- ¿Es tú límite? – Aumentando el ritmo en su mano. – Sí usaras ese dildo llegando a casa… ¿pensarías en mí?

\- Ahhh… yoo… mmm -Soltando un gemido alto. - ¡AHHMM…!

\- En lo erecto que me encuentro solo por jugar con tu dulce coño. – Sus dedos caían un líquido transparente y cristalino. – Te diré algo Estrella fugaz… - Acercándose a su oído. – _Yo me masturbaría pensando en cómo te verías en mi cama en este momento. Con tu sexo rosado apuntando delante de mí para penetrarte._

Escuchaba los jugos de su pequeña caer en su mano y manchar su falda y parte del asiento. Saco levemente sus dedos y froto entre sus pliegues pulidos. Bill no podía creer que su pequeña castaña era tan suave como los pétalos de las flores.

\- ¿Te has masturbado? – Adentrando nuevamente sus dedos hasta tocar un punto de tope que indicaba que seguía siendo virgen. Golpeo varias veces con sus dedos hasta escucharla jadear.

\- S-Síííí – Chillo entre las penetraciones.

\- ¿Cuántas? – Sonando divertido al verla temblando y apretando su saco, entre los sonidos exquisitos de su voz ronca.

\- D-Dos… – Dijo apenada y con la respiración agitada. – Señor…. Bill… por favor….

\- ¿Dos? – Sonriendo para sus adentros antes de plantar un beso profundo en sus labios y mover sus dedos con fuerza provocando los gritos y gemidos de la menor. – Que sean tres.

Chapoteo húmedo y el sonido de fricción entre sus dedos y su vagina era casi erótico para el alfa. Rompió el beso en cuanto sintió que la menor emanaba abundante líquido en su mano, casi al punto de tumbarla del cansancio y ver su pecho elevarse con fuerza.

Mabel respiraba con dificultad y su cuerpo temblaba aun del reciente orgasmo que el rubio le proporciono con sus dedos. Bill se acercó su mano y lamía sus fluidos que estaba atrapado en sus falanges, disfrutando del sabor de su pequeña omega. Un líquido levemente salado y dulzón por su edad… pero agradable para su gusto, era sabido que los jóvenes tienen un sabor adictivo en el orgasmo.

El rubio no era afán de creer en rumores de la plática de sus alumnos, había practicado el sexo en algunas posturas clásicas con algunas mujeres de su edad o inclusive 3 ha 5 años mayor que él, pero nada le hacía sentirse excitado. Solo era polvo de una noche para saciar su instinto de Alfa.

En cambio tres encuentros menores de intimidad con aquella omega adolescente y ya lo tenían loco con ganas de tener relaciones sexuales en su cama y que ella jamás se apartada de su lado. Esa pequeña despertaba con total naturaleza su alfa interior y lo incitaba a buscarla, marcarla y formar un lazo de unión.

**_“Grave error salir en este momento”_ **

No nada más su voz lo embriagaba, sino que su aroma e inocencia lo incitaban hacer cosas prohibidas que aún estaban fuera de su relación. Ni las 10 pastillas de supresores que se tragó estos últimos cuatro días servían contra él.

Vio la frágil figura de la nínfula soltar bellos suspiros mientras intentaba controlar sus espasmos. Sus manos cubriendo su rostro de lo rojo que estaba.

Bill la vio por un momento y no tardó en darse cuenta que cedían demasiado a este juego. No eran pareja, no había lazo y no había bendición de sus padres para aprobar una relación de este tipo. Estaba condenado y seguirá esta tortura al menos que la marque.

Sí tuviera su edad no habría problema alguno, si tan solo ella aceptara sus sentimientos no estarían en ese lío de emociones confusas entre él y ella. Todo parecía un juego y ninguno daba paso para una relación formal. Una relación de jale entre un adulto y una adolescente, vaya lío catastrófico.

**_“Al menos que la marcara a la fuerza, seria suya”_ **

_\- La amo_. – Musito bajo el rubio viendo a la menor con el rostro rojo como una fresa de temporada. – Mabel… escucha yo…

La castaña miro con vergüenza y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas calentándose. Nuevamente la estación de radio recuperaba sintonía llamando la atención de ambos.

\- ¿Hay… señal? –Dijo ella.

Bill miro que la niebla se había disipado levemente pero la lluvia continuaba, el camino era más o menos visible pero suficiente para avanzar.

\- Solo teníamos que esperar. – Se acomodó en su asiento colocándose el cinturón, encendió el auto a punto de iniciar el viaje de regreso.

\- Señor B-Bill – Llamo la chica nerviosa. - ¿Qué hace? – Subiendo el asiento y acomodándose con vergüenza su ropa interior.

\- Llevarte a casa.

\- Está muy oscuro… y mi padre no le gustara que llegue más tarde.

\- Más del problema que estoy metido, no me puede ejecutar el señor Pines. – Menciono con desanimo recordando los mensajes y el cómo hace rato toco a su hija. – Estoy en un problema grande. – Menciono recordando que este incidente le costaría un bajo de su puesto o posiblemente una orden de alejamiento. – Buscare un lugar donde resguárdanos.

\- Pero es peligroso la carretera.

\- Tranquila pequeña omega, encontrare un lugar donde podamos esperar a que baje la lluvia. – Menciono.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Se mantuvieron en silencio sepulcral en todo el camino de la carretera, mientras que el mayor buscaba con la mirada una gasolinera o un lugar donde resguardarse. Mabel estaba viendo por la ventana el bosque y la lluvia; un ambiente demasiado romántico en un auto.

La pequeña estaba apenada por lo de hace un momento, más se había quedado con ganas de seguir adelante con el rubio. Sus hormonas de adolescente no le ayudaban mucho y cada vez emanaba ese embriagante aroma masculino, que la hacía relajarse al punto de recargarse en el asiento y soltar suspiros.

De repente encontraron un motel de mal aspecto, por el letrero caído, pero con buena apariencia en lo que se podía decir en la estructura del lugar.

\- ¿Es seguro? – Dijo Mabel.

\- Mientras no salga un asesino psicópata, es seguro.

\- El letrero se cae. – Dijo ella, viendo las luces tintineantes y una letra en mal aspecto quemado.

Salieron del auto casi corriendo para entrar al lobby del motel. Un anciano de casi 70 años atendió a la pareja viendo el clima detrás de ellos.

\- Cielos, no me había dado cuenta de la tormenta. – Dijo el señor con alegre voz. - ¿De viaje?

\- Más bien de regresar de una feria. – Comento Bill.

\- Descuiden hay un poco de espacio, espero que no les moleste los vecinos de alado. – Comento el señor. – Es la noche que llegan muchas parejas este fin de semana.

\- ¿Cama compartida? – Mostrando una llaves el señor. – Me queda dos habitaciones en la esquina y en medio de esos dos números, junto a la máquina de sodas.

\- Cama Individual – Dijo el rubio. - Posiblemente separados. Y si se puede dos habitaciones separadas.

\- Me temo que solo me queda una habitación. – Comento. – Pero tiene individual. Siempre a esta hora se llena. No pregunten porque… mucho alfa solitario.

\- No importa. – Dijo sacando el dinero para pagarlo.

Mabel miraba los precios y se sentía culpable, por ver que Bill pagaba para su comodidad lo más separado doble cama. Más si un motel se basaba por horario, pero el casi pago hasta la mañana.

55 dólares más el gasto de gasolina, lo que le compro en la feria y posiblemente el gasto de tiempo que le hizo perder en armar exámenes para la universidad. Estaba muy segura que fue una de las citas en la que alfa trato de que saliera perfecto, pero la realidad es que fallo.

Fueron a la habitación entrando y encontrando las dos camas semi matrimoniales separadas y con una ventana que daba a la vista de la tormenta de la noche.

Bill examino la habitación y vio encima de una mesita un frasco pequeño lleno de condones y jabones.

\- Hay batas – Viendo la habitación que no hubiera más cosas. – Cuidado con lo que tomas del frigo bar. – Comento a la menor que estaba a punto de agarrar una lata de soda. - Una vez me cobraron un chocolate que ni me lo comí.

\- La cama es dura. – Sentándose y dando brincos. – Siento que se saldrá un resorte.

\- No me ha de extrañar que sean muy viejas. – Tocando la base de madera de las camas. – Pero la tela del edredón no es muy buena. Creo que el señor nos estafa al decir que está lleno.

\- Solo para obligarte a pagar una idéntica o doble. – Dijo ella.

\- Eres lista – Dijo.

\- Mi tío le gusta estafar en la tienda de recuerdos. – Sonriendo. – Se reconocer cuando quieren sacar provecho.

\- Debería hacerte caso – Quitándose el saco y el cinturón.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto sonrojada la chica.

\- Me meteré a bañar. – Dijo el mayor cansado. – Sino me retiro la ropa, no se secara y pescare un resfriado. – Comento. – Deberías hacer lo mismo o estarás enferma.

Mabel hizo lo mismo pero se esperó a que entrara el alfa antes de retirarse su ropa húmeda y colocarse la bata. Se admiró en un espejo y noto que parecía una simple bata de baño que le quedaba grande. Su cabello agarro frizz por la lluvia y estaba esponjado. Doblo con cuidado su ropa y lo coloco en una silla.

Se retiró los anillos viendo sus dos dedos pintados en verde. Unas gotas cayeron encima de ella antes de girarse y ver al rubio secándose el cabello y con una mirada profunda de su orbe amarillento.

\- Te dije que se pintarían tus dedos.

\- ¡Terminaste! – Dijo asustada.

\- Solo era rápido. – Sintiendo una tembladera en su piel. – Carajo que frío. – Frotándose a través de la bata.

\- ¿No hay agua caliente?

\- Sí hay… - Dijo. – Pero me agrada la fría.

\- ¿Con un clima frío? – Entrecerrando sus ojos.

\- Sí. – Respondió sin voltear a verla. – Vamos deja de juzgarme y entra de una vez.

La menor entro a bañarse para lavar su cuerpo frío, se enjuago su zona intima recordando las caricias que el mismo alfa le había proporcionado.

“ ** _El deseo es muy grande, al igual que el pecado”_**

No tenía idea que fue lo que la motivo a tocarse nuevamente, pero inconscientemente volvió acariciarse el sexo y frotarse con sus deditos delgados sus pliegues humedecidos. Se sentó en las baldosas de la regadera dejando que el agua caliente cayera y lavara su lubricación que emanaba cuando se auto penetro simulando la misma acción.

\- Mmm… - Mordió sus labios y meció sus dedos de adentro hacia afuera.

Gemidos bajos y suspiros sonaban en las paredes del baño a punto de alcanzar un poco el orgasmo.

\- Bill… - Musito la menor agitada pasando sus dedos por sus pequeños y redondos pechos voluminosos apretándolos y lamiendo la punta de sus dígitos hasta probar de sí misma.

Un aroma la atraía y le recordaba al saco que uso Will Cipher, ese olor que la incitaba a hacer ese tipo de cosas. Noto la ropa del alfa colgado en un perchero de toallas, aquel aroma masculino provenía por lo que se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era el mismo.

\- Bill… - Llamo la menor con el rostro ruborizado. - ¿Sera doloroso?

Salió del baño y encontró a Bill acostado en su cama dándole la espalda.

_Su espalda es tan grande y ancha, su piel tan fría al contacto. No sé porque niego en querer estar con él. Se supone que Will me gusta, ¿se supone que era mi destinatario? Entonces ¿Por qué?… ¿por qué sigo pensando en él? cuando… me gusta su hermano._

La castaña miro al adulto y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó y lo destapo de las sabanas.

\- ¿Mabel? – Viendo a la menor subiéndose a su cama – No debes estar aquí. – Señalando el otro lado. – Regresa a tu cama.

\- Señor Bill… - Colocando una mano en su pecho. - ¿Usted se masturba? - Fijando su mirada en su orbe ambarino. – ¿Es relajante?

\- ¿Es una venganza? – Viendo que la mano de la adolescente retiraba el edredón y la sabana que lo cubría. – La respuesta es sí, pero no lo haré aquí pequeña. Anda regresa a tu cama y tapate.

 _\- ¿Por qué? –_ Pregunto en voz baja casi en un tono de deseo. - ¿Por qué no lo haría aquí?

\- Porque no pararía, si tengo a la causante mirándome.

\- Puedo ver.

_PV Bill_

_“ **Me estoy condenando yo mismo al infierno.”**_

_Mabel estaba sentada de rodillas con su cabello goteando y mirando atentamente aquellos verdes con un pequeño pedazo de arropía amielados en sus avellanados ojos. Su rostro rojizo de sus mejillas de color carmín que oscurecían el puente de su nariz redonda de conejo. Aquellos labios rojizos como las cerezas que había probado más de una vez he invitaban a tomar más de un beso. Su figura abrazada por una sola bata en medio de la oscuridad._

_Aparte el cinturón de mi bata desatándolo abriendo una parte y mostrando parte de mi abdomen y la V marcada en lo marcado de mi pelvis. Sus ojos cayeron en mi miembro que se encontraba controlado y dormido o eso pensaba cuando sentí una punzada en la punta ir levemente alzando, como denotando asombro y al verla más colorada de su rostro._

_\- Es muy grande. –_ Susurro con inocencia en su voz.

 _\- ¿Por qué el interés pequeña? –_ Pregunte con picardía al verla morderse el labio inferior. _– Supongo que estaríamos a mano, después de hacerte experimentar un placer.-_ Sujetando su miembro que poco a poco crecía y despertaba su erección nuevamente. _–Cuando al fin lo había calmado. Y llegas tú, Estrella fugaz._

\- Nunca he visto un chico masturbarse. – Comento con inocencia la menor.

\- Nada del otro mundo. – Acariciando el tallo y longitud de su pene al punto de ponerlo endurecido como una roca entre sus manos. – Pree semen ayuda a lubricar y solo una pequeña imagen erótica de nuestra mente ayudara a la liberación del esperma. – Frotando la hendidura. – Un chorro no pasa nada cuando se tiene sexo, el segundo menos… - Aclarando a lo que se refería el alfa, mientras se acercaba a la menor y tomaba su mano para colocarla sobre su miembro. – Pero si es nudo… hay que salir inmediatamente.

\- ¿Los nudos duelen? – Tocando el miembro venoso y endurecido del rubio antes de recorrerlo con sus suaves dedos hasta la punta.

\- Bastante… más sí es cuando te estas apareando con tú pareja. – Sintiendo como la menor bajaba su mano hasta la base se sus testículos, estrujándolos y volviendo a subir a la punta de su glande donde se detenía a picar con su dedo el capuchón redondo. – El deseo de dejar preñada a tu pareja y tener cachorros es muy anhelado en cualquier alfa y omega.

\- Esto que hago… - Frotando su miembro contra las palmas de sus manos en un movimiento lento y suave, escucho un suspiro grande en el mayor. - ¿Es agradable?

\- Bastante agradable. – Gimiendo entre suspiros, abrió un poco más la bata dejando ver una parte de su cuerpo corpulento y fuerte en su pecho y abdomen. Un dios griego muy dotado para una nínfula que apenas puede cargar con su deseo. – Eres muy suavecita pequeña estrella.

\- Parece hinchado – Tocando la punta de la cabeza de su pene y retrayendo los pliegues al punto de descubrir el glande en un color rosado fuerte y con la hendidura goteando de forma transparente, la punta alzada como un lápiz. – Caen gotas, señor Bill.

Su dedo paso por encima del frenillo y froto de arriba hacia abajo su longitud tirando de la carne al punto de generar estímulos en el cuerpo cavernoso. Bill soltaba más suspiros y gruñidos profundos, provocando que la misma chica se calentara ante el acto tan erótico.

Se quitó la bata aventándola al suelo y quedando desnudo ante la menor, mostrando más de sus bíceps y tríceps entre la manzana de adán en su cuello y aquella mirada lujuriosa llena de deseo. Las manos de la adolescente bajaban y subían tocando de vez en cuando la V marcada de su cinturón de adonis hasta rozar sus vellos púbicos rubios.

_\- Sí me hicieras una felación, sentiría más del cielo esta noche._

\- ¿Felación? – Pregunto inocente la chica. - ¿Qué es?

\- Se me hace que no estarías lista para saberlo. – Tocando sus labios. – Es muy pronto para que lo hagas, no puedes saltar de un nivel a otro.

\- Mmm…. – Su sexo palpitaba de tan solo ver aquel inmensurable tamaño del miembro, como seguía duro y alargado. Pensaba si así lo tendría su querido Will, pero en ese momento vio al rubio y en la situación en que estaban, un momento de intimación por alguna razón sentía su corazón latir con fuerza con él. – No te duele, señor Bill. – Viendo su expresión levemente seria y con los labios entreabiertos.

\- No.

El rubio sujeto sus manos y la guio a ir más rápido en sus movimientos. Mabel estaba nerviosa sintiendo la palpitación en el miembro del alfa, era casi como tocar un corazón.

 _\- No te detengas… -_ Gimió casi rogando el mayor. – Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah… mierda… ah, ah, ah… es muy b-bueno… no merezco esto… ah, ah. – Sentía aquel tacto suave frotar su masculinidad al punto de obtener una corrida, pero faltaba algo que lo hiciera llegar al punto de placer. – Estrella fugaz… - Le llamo por el apodo que le puso. – Preciosa… te necesito… pequeña.

 _\- Bésame –_ Pidió la menor en forma de ruego al ver el rostro sorprendido del mayor. Más cuando se acercó a su pecho e insistió. - _Bésame_ _por favor…. Señor Bill._ – Sintiendo los labios necesitados del alfa rozar y adentrar su lengua en un beso profundo.

Mabel no se detuvo en ningún momento frotando el pene y acariciando sus testículos, sentía un líquido tibio caer y empapar sus dedos y parte de su mano, un sonido lascivo se escuchaba cuando pasaba su mano sobre el miembro del mayor.

Bill paso un dedo sobre los labios de la menor presionándolos y mientras suspiraba de placer, embriagado por el movimiento y la masturbación del momento. Lanzaba palabras calientes e impropias a la pequeña.

\- Continua pequeña… lo haces bien. – Colocando besos en su cuello. – Sigue apretando y acariciando los testículos, hacen que me den ganas de cogerte en esta cama. – Comento mientras desataba la bata de la menor mostrando su cuerpo desnudo y blanquecino como la nieve. Se acercó a ella susurrando con una voz caliente y aterciopelada. – _Quiero restregarme entre esa pequeña flor que emana tu dulce miel, que supliques cuando te penetre y grites mi nombre. –_ Colocando besos en su suave rostro levemente infantil y de señorita hasta ver que no traía su collar, aquel objeto que protegía de ser marcada. – _Maldición pequeña… te lo tenías que quitar ahora._

\- Señor Bill… - Acariciando la punta de forma rotatoria. – Deje mi collar en el baño… ¿es malo? – Sonando de forma burlona y con una expresión tímida en sus mejillas.

\- Solo dime Bill, basta de formalidades pequeña. – Empujándola en la cama. – Solo mi nombre. Que es lo único que dirás mientras te penetro. Y lo del collar… - Acercándose en su oído. – _Déjalo ahí, descuida no te morderé… al menos que lo desees. –_ Besando su cuello _. – Quiero reservarlo cuando gimas en mi cama y te coja al punto de tener mis cachorros._

\- Bill… - Llamo la menor soltando un gemido excitante al sentir como abría sus muslos lechosos y frotaba su hombría entre sus pliegues lubricados por su previa excitación. - ¿Serás suave? Eres el primer hombre que me ve desnuda.

_Ahí está ella tan inocente tendida en la cama a punto de desflorarla. Más no es el momento que buscaba en intimidad. Tenía ganas de unirme y dejar mi semilla en ella, pero ¿llevarme su primera vez en un motel? No es lo que busco, ella debe disfrutar un previo antes de me lleve esa pureza._

\- Mabel – Acercando una almohada para colocarla encima de esta acostándola boca abajo. – Solo relájate pequeña estrella. – Besando suavemente sus labios dulces.

\- Bill… ¿Q-Qué haces? – Sonando nerviosa al ver las almohadas en su vientre y en una posición similar en cuatro.

\- Debo prepararte. – Veía a la castaña sonrojada a más no poder por la posición que se encontraba. Levantando su trasero y dejándola descansar encima de su pecho y las dos almohadas debajo de su vientre. – Oh podría doler si no te lubrico bien.

\- ¿Duele la primera vez? –Pregunto la menor con un manojo de nervios y ansiedad.

\- Sí – Viendo su vagina humedecida antes de redirigir mí vista en su anillo rosado. – Cuando es por detrás.

\- ¿Eh?

_Una lamida en su pequeño y apretado aro rosado hizo que ella saltara y emitiera un jadeo. Mis dedos masturbaron aquella entrada húmeda y mojada de su vagina penetrándola y lamiendo de una forma larga su hendidura hasta topar con el ano. De mi mano derecha jugué contra su trasero apretándolo y amasando sus glúteos, tente la entrada humedecida por mi lengua y hundí el primer dedo escuchando un jadeo fuerte en ella._

\- ¡BILL! – Grito la menor apretando las sabanas. – Espera… ¿Qué haces? Es mi trasero…

\- Tranquila mi dulce Estrella fugaz – Entrando despacio y sacándolo en un solo movimiento para repetir la misma acción con el dedo del medio y el anular, hasta escuchar un chasquido húmedo en su interior. – Relájate preciosa. – Besando su espalda baja.

Mabel soltaba gimoteos y sollozaba ante la intrusión de los dedos del mayor. En cambio Bill se detuvo y se levantó un momento buscando en los cajones principales de la cómoda del servicio del motel lo que había visto en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto la castaña viendo que el rubio sacaba una botellita y dos bolsitas. Pequeñas y cuadradas.

\- Estas muy apretada y eso no me permitirá entrar. – Vertiendo el líquido aceitoso en sus manos para acariciar su trasero redondo, apretándolo de forma apasionada antes de redirigirse a su entrada e introducir los dedos con facilidad ingresando de uno en uno provocando que la chica emitiera un gemido de ronroneo agudo. – Debo prepararte bien.

\- El sexo no es doloroso y debes disfrutarlo pequeña. – Acariciando su anillo e expandiendo poco a poco hasta dilatar su ano. – Quiero que gimas de placer y no grites de dolor durante la penetración, solo placer.

\- ¿Por qué ahí? – Sintiendo agradable la entrada y salida al punto de calentarse y mover sus caderas. – Bill… ahhh… pero es sucio… ¿Por qué ahí?

\- Ya estas emanando tus propios jugos. – Besando su espalda. – Mabel ¿sabes porque algunas parejas no quedan embarazadas? A la primera.

\- No… - Denotando duda. – Es porque usan condón.

\- Esa es una, pero la otra es… - Abriendo el preservativo que tomo del cajón para sacar el anillo de látex y recubrir su miembro erecto. Tomo del lubricante y cubrió su pene al punto de quedar lo más resbaladizo. – Porque la mayoría de los jóvenes optan por el sexo anal. – Viendo a la pequeña. – Incluso en la Roma antigua se utilizaba esta posición por que los altos mandos querían…

\- ¡Bill! – Le llamo la menor en tono exasperante interrumpiéndolo por verlo que casi le daba una clase. – No quiero una clase de historia.

\- ¡Oye! Yo te estoy dando un dato importante. – Exaltando una venita de molestia en su frente. – No una clase de grecorromana. Incluso muchas de mis alumnas querrían las respuestas del examen. – Le empezó a reñirle a la pequeña que nada más la veía inflar sus mejillas.

\- ¡No soy una alumna de universidad, tonto papanatas oxigenado! El siguiente voy a cursar el primer año de preparatoria en agosto y tú me hablas de un estudio específico. Eres un rubio idiota… – Le refuto la castaña con sumo enojo, apretando las sabanas con lágrimas en los ojos. – Sí sigues hablando de historia y teniéndome así, me iré a mi cama y tú te quedaras… - Fue interrumpida por un beso apasionado, cual correspondió dejándola sin habla.

\- ¡Joder Pines! – Hablo sonando excitado. – Como desearía que fueras mi alumna, solo para reprenderte y darte esas malditas clases.

 _\- Mmm… p-podrías… darme… clases…._ – Murmuro un poco bajo la menor con un rubor intenso llamando la atención del mayor.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Sonriendo.

\- ¡Nada! – Menciono ruborizada y escondiendo su rostro.

\- Dime. – Abrazando su cuerpo y acariciándolo. – Vamos querida… dime… - Besando detrás de su oreja. – Dímelo.

\- ¿Puedes darme clases? – Dijo ella sonrojada.

\- Con gusto te las daría. – Besando sus labios. – Tienes mi tiempo, pequeña.

\- ¿Solo yo?

\- Sí, solo tú.

\- Bill… - Recostándose en las almohadas y con el pecho recargado en sus brazos. – Es vergonzoso.

\- No lo es – Acariciando su trasero redondo. – Eres sumamente hermosa.

_Mabel se acostó como se lo indique y separe sus níveas piernas a los lados, roce mi miembro erecto entre sus nalgas y de una sola estocada me enterré entre el suave trasero y ano sensible de mi omega. Espere a que ella se adaptara a mí sin llegar a moverme, solo besando su espalda y acariciando su cuerpo. No quería apurar la situación, quería que disfrutara cada minuto y cada momento en que le repetía como loco enamorado cuanto la amaba._

_Mis manos masajeando su pequeño pecho redondo y levemente voluminoso por la pubertad. Esos tiernos saquitos de carne que cabían perfectamente en mis manos. Su respiración era rápida y entrecortada al punto de escuchar sus suspiros y gemidos ir de lo más agudo a lo alto, como un tiempo bello de su dulce y meliflua voz._

_\- Duele_ … - Se quejó la castaña intentando alejarse, en cambio el mayor se lo impidió colocando un poco su peso y entrelazando sus piernas con las suyas.- Ah, ah, ahh…. – Sintió que se movía al punto de sentir como se alejaba y daba otro golpe con su pelvis endurecida contra sus nalgas en un ritmo lento. – Bill… me duele… ahh… ahh… ahh… por favor sal. – Los empujones lentos en su ano eran una sensación levemente molesta, aunque sentía que no entraba completo.

\- Grr… -Emitió un gruñido de placer al comenzar a moverse y embestir lentamente contra su entrada, escuchando a la menor jadear y gemir dolorosamente. – Tan apretada y deliciosa…. Carajo… ah, ah, ahg…. – Gimiendo. – _Vamos… contrólate, no quiero lastimarla_. – Se repitió a sí mismo.

\- ¡Bill! Ahh, ahh, ahh… por favor…. – Apretando las sabanas más hasta destenderlas y moviendo sus piernas en pequeñas pataletas. Los golpes y los movimientos en su ano fueron una sensación incomoda en la menor al punto que sintió entrar más. -¡Ay!…. ¡Ahh, ahh! – dando más golpes en sus pies. - ¡Bill!

El choque de sus embestidas y los roces de sus cuerpos emanando el calor. Gotas de sudor resbalaban de la frente del rubio jadeando entre el cuerpo de su amada castaña, su miembro siendo friccionado contra las paredes del interior de ella. Continúo moviéndose lentamente para abrirse paso y adentrarse más de su miembro erecto. Abrazo su cintura y aumento el empuje en cuanto la menor gemía de placer y soltaba gritos altos, pidiendo que acabara la agonía y pidiera más por las embestidas.

Golpes y el movimiento de la cama rechinando del colchón ante los empujes, el sonido de la lluvia golpear contra el cristal de la ventana y el ruido de los amantes en la habitación. Suspiros y jadeos que podrían sonar del otro lado. No importaba si había alguien enseguida y si los escuchaba en su acto más lujurioso.

\- Más… más… ¡Alfa! - Pedía la menor cegada en el placer y en como entraba ese grueso miembro al punto de provocar ronroneos y gritos que salían de su garganta. – Bill…. Bill… ¡BILL!

\- Grita preciosa… dime que lo disfrutas, dime que disfrutas tenerme dentro… – Besando su cuello con fervor y sujetando sus manos al punto de arremeterla con fuerza y arrodillarse para ser más profundo sus golpes cerca de su vientre. Sus testículos chocando contra sus labios y empapándose de sus orgasmos. – Mabel… Mabel…. Mi dulce Mabel… ahh…

\- Ahh… Bill… detente… vas rápido… ese punto... ese punto me gusta. - Pidió la pequeña temblando violentamente cuando sintió que tocaba un punto muy sensible en la posición. - ¡BILL!

\- Te gusta demasiado que no puedes con tanto. – Sonrió lujurioso y viendo a la menor gemir con tanta energía y suplicar por que se detuviera. – Te gusta… Mabel, mierda… es delicioso hacerlo…

\- Bill… - Ladeo su rostro viendo con ojos cristalizados al rubio. – Quiero verte…

\- Carajo… – Se ruborizo al verla tan sumisa y con el rostro enrojecido. Salió de ella y retiro las almohadas para voltearla y acomodarse de enfrente atrayendo sus caderas. Tomo más del lubricante y unto una cantidad bastante en su ano. – Mabel… - Froto la punta de su pene ingresando nuevamente escuchándola suspirar de forma agradable. – Dio varias embestidas escuchando el húmedo chasquido de entrada y salida entre sus sexos.

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah… ¡Bill! – Grito la menor entre lágrimas y con el rostro sonrojado. Se escuchaba un berrido de placer en cuanto las embestidas tomaron ritmo un poco más acelerado. Su sexo sonaba como un chapoteo húmedo y la sensación de los testículos del alfa restregando y golpeando sus nalgas y muslos. – Es… muy… grande… ¡uhh! Más, más… Bill… Bill…

\- Mabel. – Hablo ronco el Alfa ante sus apretadas estocadas. – Mí preciada omega…

_Era hermosa y un pecado tan grande, su cuerpo níveo y lechoso contorneado por el rosado de su rubor, como el de un melocotón en temporada de primavera. Sus pechos empezaron a rebotar como dos montículos de carne balanceándose en el aire con los pezones rosados erectos y alzados. Su rostro perlado en sudor y lágrimas con aquel toque rojizo en sus mejillas notaban lo adorable y sexy que se veía aquella adolescente. Un ángel que bajo del cielo y la llevo a pecar junto al demonio que era él, su sentencia era una burla para los de arriba y los de abajo. Porque sabía muy bien que no se la merecía y estaba cometiendo un acto carnal con una menor._

_Lamió cada centímetro de su piel y chupo parte de sus senos y entre medio sintiendo como de momentos las manos de Mabel tocaban su cabello y provocando un gran sonido gutural de satisfacción, aunque ese momento duro poco ya que ella regresaba a colocarlas en las almohadas. Pensaba que ella tenía el temor de lastimarlo cuando tirada de su cabello, pero prefirió no decirle nada, solo se limitó a los besos y mordiscos entre su tórax y los costados provocaban los maravillosos gemidos dulces en su amante._

\- Bill… - Llamo la menor entre un dulce jadeo que lo erizo por completo. – Córrete… córrete en mi. – Pidió la menor cegada en el placer del momento, tratando de calmar su instinto.

\- ¿Quieres sentirlo? – Besando sus labios y jugando con sus senos entre sus manos. Sintiendo su piel suave al tacto, entre su pecho pronunciado. Depositaba besos suaves que provocaban un jadeo dulce en la chica. – ¿Quieres que me corra en tu interior pequeña omega? Sentirme derramando mi semilla.

\- S-Sí – Soltando lágrimas.

\- Cuando sea el momento. – Dando cuatro golpes profundos y fuertes que resonaban en la habitación. – No te daré un maldito descanso, cuando cojamos…. Te dejare llena de tú agujero que saldrá como un río.

\- B-Bill… – Enterrando su rostro en su pecho. – Por favor… quiero sentirlo… ah, ah, ah, ah…

_Bill salió un momento y retiro el condón, busco el lubricante untando en su pene erecto para ingresar nuevamente y sujetar sus muslos yendo rápido en sus embestidas, repitiendo el nombre de Mabel como un mantra. La esquinas de la cama chocando y las almohadas tiradas de tanto removerse por toda la cama semi matrimonial._

_La castaña achocolatada gritaba con fuerza y agudeza que podrían pensar los de la habitación de enseguida que estaba siendo violada o teniendo una orgia. El rubio apretó sus caderas evitando que se apartara y subió sus piernas a los hombros sintiendo la tensión en sus músculos y los tobillo clavados en sus omoplatos debido a su estatura._

_Arañazos de la chica pararon en el pecho y a los costados del mayor, provocando que Bill la aplastara con su peso y aumentara a golpes lentos y fuertes en su entrepierna y parte de su trasero._

_Mabel abrió sus labios en busca de recuperar el aliento, sintiendo un líquido caliente en su interior… lanzo un sollozo y un gemido ahogado, mas parecía que el rubio no se detendría en ese instante._

_\- Bill… Bill… Bill… -_ Llamo encajando sus uñas en su piel y rasgando de forma recta e irregular hasta dejar líneas rojizas tan notables en su espalda.

 _\- Sí… me vengo… me vengo ah… ah, ah, ah… Mabel_ – Besando su mejilla. – _Recíbelo._

 _\- ¡Uhmm! –_ Mabel sintió una segunda descarga y los golpes no cesaban, al contrario aumentaban al punto de escuchar la cama crujir pensando que la base no aguantaría entre los movimientos bruscos del amante principal. – _Me siento llena… Bill… ¡Ahh! – Sus músculos se contraían y sus piernas se estiraban._

_\- Aun no termino. – Besando sus labios. – Aguanta preciosa._

_No quería saber la hora ni cuánto tiempo permanecieron en esas posiciones o cuando subió levemente sus caderas y el solo se arrodillo en una pierna y la otra la utilizo de apoyo para profundizar, sabía que el alfa no se detendría y se lo había dejado claro. Gruño de forma jadeosa como advertencia de que se correría en cuanto terminara de bajar su erección._

_Sus senos cubiertos de chupetones y sus pezones adoloridos de las mordidas que proporciono cuando la arremetía contra el colchón cada vez que se estimulaba el mayor con cada aruño que ella le hacía._

_Una tercera corrida y su agujero emitían un sonido de llenado y la sensación caliente y viscosa resbalaba por sus paredes apretadas, los besos calientes y apasionados y aquellas promesas que musitaba el mayor hacia ella._

_Bill la levanto teniéndola en una posición poco conocida y nueva para ella, solo para descubrir que sus estocadas se hicieron pronunciadas y más profundas mientras que ella se aferraba lo más que podía a sus omoplatos, mordiendo los hombros del mayor y llorando._

_La flor de loto la había colocado en esa posición a su amada castaña, sintiendo el contacto más íntimo. El rubio rugía de placer y sentía el tallo de su pene prepararse ante el nudo, su frenillo rozando y su glande expulsando su cuarta corrida. Acostó a la menor sujetando sus piernas por debajo de la corva de la pantorrilla, aumento el empuje de sus caderas provocando que gritara con fuerza la pequeña._

\- BILL… ¡AHH!, ¡AHHH!, ¡AAAH!... DIOS…. POR FAVOR…. AAHH… ¡BILL! – Gritaba la menor entre los golpes en su cadera y la entrada y salida profunda de su miembro. - ¡AHH! ¡TENGO 15! ¡AHHHH! ¡15! ¡BILL! ¡AHGG! ¡AHH! – Un grito largo y agudo para los oídos del alfa, la hicieron que cayera cansada del placer y sus piernas temblaran como gelatina tras el orgasmo combinado con la eyaculación del alfa. – B-Bill… ¡uuh! – Arañando con fuerza su piel al punto de sentir un líquido fresco en sus uñas.

\- ¡Mabel! – Gruño con fuerza el mayor enterrándose y liberando su carga de líquido seminal, al punto de escuchar a la menor quejarse y llorar por la sobre carga de placer en su cuerpo. – Ahh… ahh… carajo… Lo siento… – Musito jadeando y moviéndose un poco sin llegar a salir de ella hasta que bajara lo hinchado de su nudo. – Aguarda mi amor…

\- Bill... ¡AHG! – Encajando sus uñas al punto de hacerlo sangrar cuando bajo sus manos, después de sentirse muy llena de aquel liquido espeso y ardiente. – Termina… termina de correrte… ah, ah…

\- Es lo que hago preciosa. – Comento el rubio en tono amoroso. – Aguarda un poco… si salgo dolerá…

\- Siento algo bajar. – Sonando afónica en su voz. Mientras que un líquido blanco caía en su espalda baja y se perdía en las sabanas y en lo enrojecida de su piel. – Se siente extraño… muy caliente.

\- Mabel – Besando su frente y recargando un poco de su peso en el cuerpo pequeño de la adolescente, escuchando el latido fuerte de su corazón. - ¿Te arrepientes?...

\- No… - Dijo ella sonrojada. – Señor Bill… ¿usted… sí?

\- No, jamás querida. Jamás me arrepentiría de este momento… – Besando sus labios de forma tierna. – Te amo demasiado, para pensar en eso. Esto fue un regalo exquisito de disfrutar tu compañía mi Estrella fugaz.

\- Señor Bill. – Tocando la sangre en la espalda del rubio. - ¿Le duele?

\- No – Dijo sonriendo embobado y disfrutando de mantenerla en su abrazo. – Es hilarante y delicioso el dolor, algo difícil de explicar.

\- Bill…

\- Mmm… - Menciono el chico haciendo un movimiento cafuné en el cabello de la chica, una caricia y acomodando los mechones largos y achocolatados, mientras se embriagaba con su aroma de omega; esa feromona que lo había atraído a pecar en la habitación de un motel a mitad de la noche.

\- Bill.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Soltando un suspiro de relajación.

\- Pesas. – Dijo la menor apenada de tener que pedirle que se alejara, pero sentía el dolor en su cadera y piernas. – Pesas mucho…

\- Lo siento querida. – Comento el rubio relamiéndose del placer de seguir unido a ella. – Aun sigo drenando.

 _\- ¿P-Pero… por qué? –_ Dijo nerviosa sintiendo las manos del rubio acariciar su cabello con delicadeza. _– Bill… aun no terminas…. Ahh… -_ El pene del rubio se removió en su interior al punto de evitar que se moviera para salir. – _Espera… no salgas…_

 _\- Ahora entiendes. –_ Comento con voz burlona el rubio al ver las piernas de la chica aferradas a su cadera. _\- Estaba en celo hace unas horas. –_ Dijo Bill con una sonrisa de forma enorgullecida. _– Estaba… porque me has calmado, mi pequeña omega._

_Si es posible no quisiera dejarla ir aun… tener a mi amada omega conmigo, despertar juntos cada mañana y abrazados de esta manera._

_\- ¿También entras en celo? –_ Entrecerrando su mirada para ver al rubio colocar una mirada en su orbe llena de sorpresa.

_Narración normal_

Mabel se extrañó tanto al ver al alfa sorprendido y con una leve sonrisa curveada en forma nerviosa, como no pudiendo creerlo.

\- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de mi aroma? Desde que nos vimos esta mañana. – Pregunto Bill a la castaña con una expresión de “no puedo creerlo”.

\- No. – dijo ella levemente sonrojada. – Olías muy bien… pero…. También Pyronica y Dipper. Al contrario el día hoy olían muy bien y…. por alguna extraña razón solo tenía ganas de seguir ese aroma. – Menciono la menor sonrojada. – Era tan… embriagador y atrayente.

\- Sabes… estaba tomando supresores. – Dijo el mayor soltando una risa hilarante por el asunto. – Inhibe un poco mi aroma, pero creo que no funciono con mi apetito de buscar a mi omega.

\- ¿Y? – Como no entendiendo lo que dijo.

\- ¿No te sentías atraída? Dime no me veías con ojos de borrega enamorada o no te sentías un poco caliente cuando nos acercábamos. – Viendo como la chica agarraba poco a poco el hilo del asunto. – Entramos en celo cuando tenemos a nuestra destinataria muy…. – Fue interrumpido por los chillidos de sorpresa de la chica.

\- ¡Oh por dios! – Dijo la castaña ruborizada. – Por eso esas chicas se insinuaban contigo y se quitaban el collar.

\- No nada más conmigo. – Frunciendo el ceño y mirando el cuello de la menor que casi no llevaba el collar de protección. – Mabel, aquellos chicos con quienes hablaste… estaban en celo y te vieron muy fácil de llevarte. – Tocando su clavícula.

\- ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? – Protesto molesta de saber que era presa fácil.

\- ¿Yo? – Gruñendo. – Tú empezaste a coquetear y hablarles, yo me mantuve al margen de la situación. No sabes cómo me pongo cuando tengo celos. – Comento molesto. – Me expulsarían del instituto y de seguro me llevan preso por matarlos a golpes, por un simple celo.

\- Podías haberme dicho. – Reclamo la menor golpeando su pecho. – Tonto, tonto rubio.

\- Sí claro, espera deja te aviso enfrente de todos que la mayoría de esos chicos estaban en celo. – Dijo en un bufido de disgusto.

\- ¿Estaban?

\- Solo dos horas querida y tal vez no habríamos cogido esta noche. – Lanzando una mirada a sus cuerpos desnudos y juntos aun en la cama semi matrimonial. – De ver haber sabido que harías esto a esta hora, pido la habitación para dos en cama compartida y un poco más grande y cómoda. – Aclaro. – Por suerte había condones.

\- No sabía. – Haciendo un puchero en sus labios. – Tonto, porque no lo hiciste. – Cruzándose de brazos en su pecho. – Eres un tonto, señor Bill.

\- Lo sé. – Besando sus labios. – A veces olvido que eres una omega impertinente y muy coqueta para mí.

Salió de ella escuchando un quejido de la menor y como se sobaba su trasero colocándose en posición fetal. Bill se acostó a su lado abrazándola por detrás mientras la cubría con las sabanas y el edredón.

\- Tomaste mi primera vez. – Hablo la pequeña en un tono afónico y cansado.

\- Sí… casi. – Acariciando su rostro con sumo cuidado. – No fue correcto pero… - Besando sus labios con un roce lento. – Eres alguien que amo.

\- Siento viscoso mis nalgas. – Dijo la chica ruborizada al moverse un poco, aunque el dolor en su intimidad y en sus muslos le hacían pagar las facturas de esta noche. – ¡Auu!

\- ¿Aun te duele?

\- S-Sí – Asintiendo con vergüenza. Viendo la hora que casi era medianoche. – Bill… ¿mi padre se molestara?

\- Se molestara mucho por no regresarte a casa a la hora que era y por no llevarte al cine. – Menciono el mayor mientras acariciaba la espalda tersa y suave de la chica. Como la piel de una diosa prohibida del olimpo. – También por cogerme a su preciada hija en un motel.

\- ¿Puedes omitir que tuvimos sexo? – Sintiendo las caricias en su cuerpo. – No sería bueno que se enterada.

\- ¿Crees poder ocultarlo? – Viendo los hematomas rojizos en su cintura y los chupetones en su pecho y abdomen. – Apuesto a que no podrás caminar mañana.

\- Sí… de eso estoy segura. – Dijo ella ocultando su rostro en la almohada. – Me duele mi trasero y mis piernas.

\- ¿Solo eso? – Levantando una ceja de sospecha mientras emitía una risa cansada.

\- También mis senos y mi conejito... – Señalando su vagina. - ¡Hay mucho semen! – Viendo debajo de las sabanas. - ¡Bill! Hay semen.

\- Claro, es tu primera vez que lo ves. – Comento. – Lo siento fui brusco. Casi la mayoría de las omegas están acostumbradas a quedarse dormidas, después de tener sexo. – Sonriendo. – Pero era bastante obvio que eras virgen y que no habías aguantado si te la metiera completa.

\- ¿Completa?

\- Solo la mitad pequeña. – Comento con una sonrisa. – No puedo meterte completo mi miembro si es tu primera vez aquí. – Señalando su sexo. – Quiero prepararte y hacerlo en un lugar más cómodo.

\- Bill…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Yo te gusto? – Acomodándose en sus brazos.

\- Mabel Belle Pines. – Observando su rostro sonrojando. – Si te digo que me gustas y que desearía que estuvieras a mi lado, te amaría el resto de mis días sin importar que, eras mi hermosa Estrella fugaz.

\- Suena muy bonita esa promesa. – Soltando una suave risa.

\- Te amo. – Colocando una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Bill… - Besando sus labios. – Te amo.

**_“Dos almas condenadas a pasar por un gran reto, la aceptación de la sociedad”_ **

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Mabel se despertó desorientada y con un dolor a mares. Lo único que recuerda era a Bill trayendo el desayuno y analgésicos que tenía en su maletín que llevaba al trabajo; un par de aspirinas. Mabel vio la espalda de Bill cubierta de cicatrices de aruños por lo de anoche entre unos cortes que aún se mantenía fresco y rojizos. Se sonrojo cuando el rubio se sentó un momento en la cama de enseguida y terminó de desinfectar las heridas y colocarse su camisa.

\- Lo siento mucho. – Musito con vergüenza la pequeña. – Debe doler.

\- Es un recuerdo de que pase la noche de maravilla. – Comento el rubio. – Come algo y vístete, preciosa. Te espero afuera, necesito revisar el auto.

\- S-Sí.

El rubio salió no sin antes besar de forma apasionada a la menor.

En cuanto le dejo los alimentos y el tiempo para cambiarse, él se dirigió a pagar la cuenta de la habitación por la hora extra.

Se encontraba aun avergonzada de haber pasado la noche con el profesor de universidad, tanto que le costaba acomodarse su ropa después de asearse y tratar de ocultar las marcas en su clavícula, y la temblares en sus piernas por mantenerlas arriba por una cantidad de tiempo considerable durante el acto. Se examinó una última vez en el espejo antes de soltarse el cabello y ponerlo enfrente.

Bill se encontraba fumado un cigarrillo y exhalando el humo del tabaco mientras recordaba lo que había hecho, un pecado, un crimen ilegal incluso podría haber abusado de la menor. Aun no sabía cómo cambiaría su relación cuando ambos se declararon en el momento un “te amo” antes de quedarse dormidos.

Solo sabía una cosa y era que en ese momento lo deseaban, ya sea el lugar o el momento incorrecto o equivocado… lo hicieron y ambos mantendrán ese pecado lujurioso. Salió de su pequeño dilema volteando a un costado cuando la vio salir del motel un poco tambaleante en sus pasos e intentando bajar su falda lo más que podía para ocultar las marcas que le dejo debajo del muslo. Se acercó con el abrigo largo que uso ayer para colocárselo encima de ella. Se veía sumamente adorable en su cuerpo, por cómo le quedaba de grande en las mangas.

\- Úsalo y te lo quitas llegando a tu casa. – Revisando el cuello enrojecido por los chupetones que le dejo ayer. – Procura usar suéteres y colocarte fomentos calientes en tu piel, estoy seguro que en menos de una semana se quita.

\- Señor Bill – Viendo que tenía la corbata desarreglada antes de pedirle que se inclinara. – Entiendo… creo que ambos entendemos lo que sucedió. – Comento ella calmada y con un leve rubor en su rostro. – Estoy bien, no me duele mucho. – Terminando de arreglar la corbata le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Vamos, tú padre espera. – Se acercó a abrirle la puerta del copiloto notando que la menor se quejaba al sentarse. – Mabel… ¿Estas bien? – Sonando preocupado.

\- Es doloroso. – Sentándose cuidadosamente.

\- La primera vez sí. –Comento sonriente. – Diablos… no tenía los analgésicos adecuados y la aspirina no ayuda mucho.

\- Señor Bill.

\- Tranquila, ya te dije que me digas Bill.

\- Sí.

\- Te comprare un ungüento y un poco de tramadol/paracetamol en pastillas.

El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo que ninguno dijo palabra alguna, solo el sonido de la radio con las canciones más populares del momento. Mabel coloco su mano encima de la mano de Bill en donde estaba haciendo los cambios de velocidad. El rubio solo atino a darle un apretón y un beso rápido en el dorso de su mano, escuchando una suave risa de la ella.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

**_“El juicio de la familia Pines”_ **

Un enfurecido señor Pines se encontraba en la sala de su casa con la pareja de fugitivos. Mabel estaba cerca de Bill y portando su abrigo que alcanzaba a cubrir bien su cuerpo y aferrándose levemente a su brazo por temor a su padre. En cambio Bill… sentía el temor de la mirada acusatoria de halcón que tenía Charles en su rostro y de que posiblemente este le pide que renuncie o se transfiera a otro departamento de la universidad, ya sea las externas áreas del edificio o por fuera de la ciudad para evitar que siguiera viendo a Mabel.

\- Quedamos que solo iba ser una salida al cine. – Comento el señor con una vena exaltada en su frente.

\- Sí – Dijo Bill en modo defensa. – Eso iba hacer, yo lo dije.

\- En ningún momento mencionaste de llevarte a mi hija a una feria, casi lejos de la ciudad.

\- Era el festival de la calabaza. – Dijo Mabel abrazando sus peluches que cargaba desde que entraron a la casa.

\- Mabel, a tú habitación. – Dijo el señor Pines encolerizado. – Castigada por un mes.

\- Pero papá… - Dijo ella con los ojos tristes.

\- Ya me escuchaste.

\- Señor Charles… - Intento calmar la furia del padre de la menor, pero solo provoco que el hombre se volteara enfurecido.

\- Señor Cipher. – Soltando un bufido molesto. – Aléjese de mi hija, detesto los hombres que no cumplen su palabra. La expuso al peligro en carretera… una tormenta hubo anoche, lo recuerda. A ella le teme los truenos y relámpagos, se asusta con facilidad ¿Y quién sabe si ceno? Posiblemente comió comida chatarra o dulces.

\- En realidad desayuno. – Dijo Bill aclarando. – Pero por lo mismo nos tuvimos que quedar en un motel. La noche no estaba a nuestro favor para seguir con el viaje de regreso.

\- En sábado de Estro. – Levantando una ceja. – ¿Qué pasaría si mi hija se mete con un chico mientras tú duermes?

\- Pero no sucedió. – Primera mentira más grande de su vida. – Ella estuvo dormida todo el tiempo en la cama contigua. – Segunda mentira.

\- Bill… amigo. – Soltando otro suspiro. – Estoy muy molesto la consentiste, la llevaste a una feria y… comió dulces. Tiene peluches y… podría andar de rebelde, los jóvenes son inocentes revoltosos y hormonales. – Comento. – Mabel no tiene control en su aroma, coquetea muy fácilmente y se enamora fácilmente.

\- ¿Y por eso me prohibida verla? – Dijo frunciendo el ceño y colocando una voz autoritaria. - ¿Qué otra razón no me dejaría ver a la señorita Pines? – Cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Acaso hay otra razón? ¿No soy lo suficiente de su agrado para permitirme acercarme a ella?

\- Bill… hay una razón. – Dijo Charles extrañado por el comportamiento del Alfa. Pero esto no lo encontró anormal, supuso que solo quería una explicación por la conducta. – Necesito que se concentre en sus estudios. Tiene problemas en la escuela y me baja dos o tres puntos en materias básicas. Ella no es así, es aplicada y ha estado en el cuadro de honor. – soltando un suspiro. – Pero no quiero que quede en tercero o cuarto lugar, quiero que este en el primero.

\- Yo podría ayudarle. – Comento. – Soy bueno en la materia de literatura e historia. Phill podría dejarme ejercicios de algebra y Will me dejaría algunos materiales de ciencias y biología.

\- Bill… - Viendo al rubio con una ceja levantada. - ¿Crees que ella quiera asesorías de ti? Te rompió la nariz la primera vez que la conociste.

\- Fue accidente. – Aclaro el rubio, aunque sabía muy bien que lo hizo a propósito. – Estoy seguro que ella querrá esas clases.

\- ¿Seguro? Ella se distrae fácilmente cuando se aburre. – Aclaro. – Aparte Tad ha sido siempre su tutor de estudios, cambiarlo sería muy drástico para ella. – Viendo al rubio. – Y si ella no se adapta a tu técnica de estudios y si no quiere.

\- Tad ha estado ocupado, no le quería decir esto. Tengo entendido que cuando regrese de su licencia de vacaciones ocupara reanudarse al nuevo plan de estudios. – Comento un poco interesado en la mentira que creaba. – Yo tengo tiempo… descuide si es de dinero, no pido nada. Educare bien a su hija. – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Sera excelente en su escuela.

\- De acuerdo, me convenciste… es un trato – Extendiendo su mano. – Pero escúchame bien Cipher. – Amenazo. – No la consientas y no te dejes engañar por sus tácticas de deprimida. – Viendo al sujeto. – Mabel gusta de jugar con toda persona para obtener lo que quiere.

\- Claro que no me dejare. – Comento sonriendo. – Ella sabe que para tenerlo, debe ganarlo.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

El rubio se dirigía a su automóvil y dio una última mirada a la casa de los Pines antes de ver a la castaña asomarse y saludarlo.

**_“Ella es mía”_ **

\- Si ella me sigue amando y nuestros sentimientos fueron mutuos esa noche. – Musito el rubio antes de sacar un cigarrillo y fumarlo. – Me tendré que llevarme a su princesa.

Se subió al auto y arranco a velocidad a su casa. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del rubio al saber que tendría que hacer sus movimientos de forma sigilosa.

\- Ella es mi amada Estrella fugaz.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

13 de diciembre de 1984

Mabel se encontraba saliendo de la secundaria caminando tres calles antes de tomar el autobús, escucho un silbido y volteo a ver a los lados antes de correr y adentrarse a un automóvil. En cuanto se puso el cinturón de seguridad fue recibida por un beso y una caricia en su mejilla.

\- Aquí no. – Dijo ella apenada. – Los de mi escuela…

\- Shh… - Sonriendo y mostrando sus colmillos. – No podía esperar por besarte. – Sujetando su rostro con ambas manos. – Estuve pensando en ti en toda la clase, en como una linda chica como tú puede tener una sonrisa alegre. – Moviendo sus labios sobre los suyos.

\- Uno más – Besando sus labios de forma tierna.

\- Me gusta.

Aquel auto se perdió por las calles para llegar a su destino, una casa modesta y en un vecindario donde la gente casi no prestaba atención a las demás familias, al menos que compraran un auto o una televisión nueva.

Se abrió la cochera y el auto ingreso a esa casa antes de que la pareja se miraran sonrientes y se dieran otro beso estando seguros ahora en la comodidad de la residencia.

Mabel salió del auto y ayudo al sujeto a sacar las bolsas antes de entrar por la puerta de la cocina y dejar todo en la mesada.

\- ¿Qué deseas comer? – Comento sacando algunos sobres de pasta. – Mamá me enseño hacer espagueti y verduras al vapor.

\- Mmm… - Sonando pensativo y acercándose a la menor. – De acuerdo, si hoy toca cocinar. – Comento. – Estaré feliz de que Estrella fugaz me prepare algo delicioso.

\- Los huevos quemados no eran delicioso.

\- Todo es rico si tú lo preparas. – Comento. – Terminando la comida, estudiaremos esa literatura que tienes como examen, no quiero ver un 9 en esa hoja, estuvimos estudiando días ese tema Mabel.

\- Sí, señor Cipher. – Dijo la menor con las mejillas sonrosadas, mientras dirigía sus manos a retirarse la ropa interior de abajo.

\- Ni te quites las bragas que ya me se tu jueguito. – Comento Bill frunciendo el ceño. – Seguido debes hacer los ejercicios de algebra. Me entere que andas bajando tu puntuación en las ecuaciones de ayer.

\- Maldición. – Inflando sus mejillas.

\- Vamos querida. – Dijo Bill. – Que aún hay mucho que idear para fugarnos.

\- Adelante en la biblioteca los ejercicios y me salte el almuerzo con mis amigas. – Comento Mabel levemente sonrojada. – ¿No es suficiente con el esfuerzo que hice?

\- ¿Qué página?

\- 83 a la 88 – Respondió la chica con una risa risueña. – Puedes revisar el libro y el cuaderno si no me crees.

\- Tramposa. – Besando sus labios mientras llevaba su mano a su braga. – Más te vale que estén hechas las páginas del libro. – Bajando su ropa interior y cargándola. – Un poco de premio.

“ ** _Arriesgando todo en el juego, se avecina un llegada poco imprevista”_**

.

.

.

Continuara


	4. Amor Descontrolado

Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

╔═. •『 ♡ 』• .══════╗

Capítulo III: Amor Descontrolado

╚══════. •『 ♡ 』• .═╝

**_“Mamá y Papá no saben que tengo un caballero, que me cuida por las tardes.”_ **

Tocando el timbre de la residencia Cipher abre la puerta un sujeto rubio con el cabello semi desaliñado y con su parche desacomodado de su ojo, entre su ropa medio arrugada y un leve arañazo en el cuello. Apenas visible para las personas más atentas y los Alfas con el sentido del aroma más desarrollado. El castaño quien estaba un poco apurado en llegar a recoger a su hermana, por la hora tan tarde casi alrededor de la 8 de la noche y con sus libros a medio caer. No dudo en levantar una mirada de sospecha al adulto de la residencia perteneciente.

\- ¿Señor Bill? – Pregunto Dipper extrañado de que la vestimenta del rubio estuviera fuera del contexto de presentación en un maestro de universidad de reputación alta, normalmente llevaría su típico traje pulcro y sin una nota de arruga que demostrara que estuvo bien planchado en la mañana.

\- ¡Oh, hola!… Mason, buenas noches – Menciono carraspeando su voz levemente ronca, mientras acomodaba su parche y parte de su ropa. – De seguro vienes por tú hermana, Mabel.

\- Sí… vera se me hizo tarde así que…. – Rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo cuando noto la hora en su reloj de muñequera. – ¡Ay Dios!... a lo que iba, yo…. Ajem. – Reincorporando la postura. – Sí pregunta mi padre donde estuve, tuve que entregar tarde el proyecto de en cuestionamiento de actitud.

\- Descuida chico, tú secreto está a salvo. – Sonriendo como el maldito gato Cheshire de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, cuando sabía exactamente que el hermano mayor de Mabel debió haber llegado a las 19:30 a recogerla. Sin ningún minuto tarde.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? – Señalando su apariencia. – Lo veo muy… cansado.

\- Estábamos jugando un poco de Twister, y creo que se nos pasó de la mano. – Comento un poco nervioso. – Creo que ambos queríamos ganar esta partida, estábamos muy emocionados y pues… tuvimos una discusión de quien era el tramposo en el juego.

\- Descuide ya sé que Mabel hace trampa en ese juego, usa mucho el pretexto de que su estatura no le permite estirarse en ciertas áreas de los círculos. – Entrando a la residencia y olfateando un rico aroma a pastel. – ¿Huele mucho a chocolate y fresa? – Comento Dipper. – Señor Bill espero que mi hermana no le haya rogado dulces, es muy convincente cuando se trata de bocadillos.

\- Créeme que no lo hizo. – Tosiendo un poco nervioso “En realidad fui yo quién rogo” pensó para sí mismo esto último. Mientras lo pasaba a su casa. – Bien de seguro querrás ayudarle a recoger sus cosas, iré a decirle que estas aquí.

Un cerdito se escuchaba dormitar por la sala, haciendo que el chico viera al rubio con un poco de extrañez.

\- No lo había visto, la vez anterior. – Señalando al cerdito.

\- Es mi perro guardián.

\- Es un cerdo. – Diciendo con ironía. – Seguro que no muerde y no ladra mucho.

\- Gracias por notarlo. Su nombre es Pato, como sugerencia de nombre que hizo tu hermana. – Sonriendo. – De acuerdo iré por Mabel.

\- Seguro. – Menciono el castaño recogiendo los libros de gramática, historia, lectura y entre papel decorativo de motivo navideño y listones. - ¿Qué rayos? – Viendo algunas tarjetas que aún faltaban por escribirse. - ¿Hicieron algo más? Oh no… espero que… - Viendo con miedo las tarjetas navideñas. – Ella no debe de saber…

Mientras tanto Bill camino a su estudio para abrir la puerta a fondo del pasillo y encontrar a la pequeña castaña terminando de colocarse su suéter rojo y parte de sus medias blancas con decorado de estrellas oscuras en los bordes. Ella buscaba sus zapatos rojos debajo del sillón de terciopelo con las piernas arrodilladas y semi abiertas.

\- ¿Dónde están? – Estirando su mano para buscar por debajo del sillón. – No puede ser… rayos.

Aun lado de ella estaba la caja de pañuelos y la papelera de basura que el alfa le dejo para que pudiera “limpiar” el desastre de hace un momento.

El rubio la vio con una mirada seductora relamiéndose los labios, de tan solo recordar la travesura que hicieron esta tarde. Camino hacia ella y la atrapo de su delgada cintura de venus en un abrazo, levantándola y escuchando la risita leve de la joven menor.

\- ¡Bill! – Queriendo zafarse de su agarre, ya que le provocaba cosquillas en su vientre. – Espera… jeje ando buscando mis zapatos.

 _\- Tú hermano está aquí._ – Le dijo en medio de un susurro en su oído que la hizo derretirse en sus brazos. – Vino a recogerte Mason, así que hay que apurarnos _Princesa_.

\- Mis zapatos no los encuentro. – Menciono la menor levemente sonrojada en la posición que la estaba sujetando, casi cerca de su pecho con su trasero enfrente de su pelvis y sus manos tocando su cintura como si de una fina muñequita fuera. – Bill…

\- Los dejaste en el pasillo. – Atrayéndola en su abrazo fuerte mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo junto con ella. – Vamos. – Besando su frente, la bajo con cuidado esperando que no temblara mucho de sus delgadas y esbeltas piernas.

Mabel vio sus zapatos uno alejado del otro cerca de un tapete de juego de mesa de Twister, que estaba colocado en la sala. Iba preguntarle a Bill de donde salió el tapete, pero noto a su hermano entrar a la habitación por lo que la pequeña se separó rápidamente del rubio dándole un empujón.

\- ¿Y quién gano? – Pregunto Dipper sonriente al ver a su hermana acomodándose los zapatos con prisa, cuando entro a la estancia.

\- Obviamente que yo. – Comento Bill en tono burlón y con aires de superioridad. – No es por presumir por mi estatura, pero yo sabía que ganaría en este juego.

La castaña analizo un poco lo que sucedía en su mente y vio a lo que se refería el mayor. A lo que hablo en tono orgullosa ante su hermano.

\- Eso no dijiste cuando gane la primera y segunda ronda. – Comento la pequeña de tono presumida. Aunque claro que no se refería al juego.

\- En la tercera no aguantaste nada. – Recogiendo el tapete. – Creo que me pareció ver… que te desplomaste en el piso e hiciste berrinche de perdedora.

\- Yo no grite que no me detuviera cuando pediste la cuarta revancha, mientras me estiraba para moverme abajo. – Le devolvió la palabra al rubio causando que se ruborizada.

\- O arriba repetidas veces. – Musito bajo el alfa lo suficientemente audible para la chica. – Bien tú ganas esta.

\- Jaja, descuide señor Bill. – Colocando sus manos en los hombros de su hermanita. – Podrá descansar de mi hermana por un buen rato.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – Pregunto el alfa preocupado por su nínfula de ojos avellanados. – Puedo hablar con Charles y decir que había mal clima o la calle no era buena para transitar.

\- No es eso, señor Bill. – Sonriendo el chico. – Mi hermana y yo, y también mi familia iremos a Gravity Falls a visitar a nuestros tíos abuelos y al abuelo Shermy, estas vacaciones decembrinas. – Comento el alfa castaño. – Decidieron pasar navidad y año nuevo en casa de mis tíos abuelos, en la Cabaña del Misterio Shark. – Dijo con la sonrisa de lado. – Ya sabe un poco de convivencia familiar, mi hermana y yo, algo aburrido para nosotros pero no para mi papá.

Bill sintió un estrujón en su pecho de tan solo escuchar que su amada Omega se iría la mitad del mes a pasar las festividades con su familia, le dolía mucho. Más no se lo iba impedir, era su familia y ellos apenas… mantenían una relación secreta y prohibida.

Dipper tiraba suavemente de la mano de la joven atrayéndola a la salida y llevarla al auto, mientras abría los asientos de atrás para colocar sus cosas.

\- Vamos Mabel. – Comento Dipper mientras llevaba la mochila y los libros al asiento de atrás y subía al auto. – Debes empacar para mañana.

\- Espera Dipper, necesito decirle algo al señor Bill. – Dijo la menor.

\- Ja, ¡Mabel! Ya es tarde y papá me va colgar. – Dijo su hermano desesperado mientras veía a su hermanita sacar una hoja de papel y anotar algo. – Mabel hablo enserio.

\- Yo quiero verlo, por favor. – Le suplico la joven.

\- De acuerdo pero ve rápido. Oh estaré frito cuando llegue a casa.

\- ¡Señor Bill! – Llamo la menor entrando nuevamente a la residencia y empujando al rubio un poco lejos de la puerta, para que su hermano no los viera. – Bill…

\- Mabel… - Llamo el rubio con su ojo entrecerrado y un semblante triste. – No me dijiste nada. – Sonando un poco con aflicción en su voz. - ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme omega impertinente y descuidada sobre que te vas a vacacionar con tus tíos? – Evitando su mirada. – Nada tiene sentido si no estás aquí – Viendo lo decorativo de su hogar – Me has engañado muy bien. Y eso es algo injusto. – Frunciendo el ceño de lo molesto.

\- Lo siento. – Menciono ella avergonzada. – Pensé que pasaría navidad aquí en Piedmont, pero todo fue de último momento. – Tomando su mano. – Pero quiero darte algo.

\- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto.

Beso los labios del rubio quien este la recibió con gusto cargándola de sus muslos para que ella enrollara sus piernas delicadas en sus caderas, mientras se inclinaba para que ella no batallara en su beso y envolviera sus brazos en su cuello. Aquel beso era lo más dulce y caliente que se dieron como una despedida de momento, más fue lo suficiente para hacerse saber el cariño que se tenían en ese momento.

Acaricio el pómulo delicado y fémina de la adolescente, sonrojada de un color durazno y viendo sus ojos brillantes contra la luz del pasillo. Noto la hojita de papel que tenía en su mano.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto viendo la nota en su mano que la jugueteaba al frente suyo.

\- El número de la casa de mi tío abuelo Ford.

\- El viejo Seis Dedos. – Comento Bill sonriente.

\- ¿Conoces a mi tío?

\- Niña. – Besando su mejilla. – Conozco a tú familia, por eso me sigue sorprendiendo mucho que no te había encontrado. – Besando sus labios en roces cortos y uno largo el cual se escuchaba un leve ronroneo entre la menor y jugaba levemente contra sus labios lamiéndolos. – Debes abrir tu boca cada vez que hago esa caricia.

\- Me da vergüenza todavía. – Sonriendo la pequeña.

\- ¿Entonces cómo haré el beso francés contigo? – Sonriendo y colocando besos en su rostro. – No seas tímida.

\- Me debo de ir, – Aclaro la menor deteniendo sus besos. – Luego podrás besarme.

\- Quiero que veas en tu mochila, lo que eche y lo uses. – Comento el mayor. – No tiene que ser siempre. Aparte hay algo más.

Mabel vio con duda en sus ojos pero sintió cuando fue bajada con sumo cuidado y el mayor la miraba de forma coqueta y con esa sonrisa maliciosa.

\- No olvides alimentar a Pato y darle un abrazo antes de ir a dormir. – Sonriendo.

\- Sabes que prefiero darle el abrazo a cierta Omega.

\- Bill.

\- Nos veremos, Mabel Belle Pines. – Acompañando a la menor a que fuera a la entrada de la puerta. – Aguardare tu regreso, mi Estrella fugaz.

En cuanto Mabel subió al auto junto a su hermano, no dudo en buscar en la mochila una caja alargada y envuelta de papel oscuro y un moño dorado. Lo cual ella sonrió al ver que era otro regalo de Bill que decía: “No abrir hasta el 24, y estando sola”.

**_“Solo que mi caballero y yo, nos damos un beso de buenas noches antes de ir a dormir”_ **

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

El rubio caminaba por su casa recogiendo un poco los libros que usaron, al igual que los apuntes que había escrito para hacer los resúmenes más claros para la joven. Tomo un trapo para pasarlo por la mesa pulida en caoba oscuro, limpiando un poco las migas de borrar y un poco de vino que derramo en su copa. Fue a la cocina antes de ver que en la cacerola había sobrado un poco del espagueti que prepararon esta tarde. Tomo un bocado con el tenedor saboreando la pasta rojiza que había cocinado la pequeña omega. Una sonrisa aún conservaba de tan solo recordar que cada semana desde el mes de noviembre había estado a lado de ella, actuando casi como una pareja recién casada.

_Bill agradecía las benditas vacaciones de sus estudiantes y que casi muchos no reprobaran su materia, para que no perdiera el tiempo aplicando exámenes. Mientras le daba por las tardes clases de regularización a la hija del coordinador de enseñanza._

_Ese tiempo fue suficiente para hacerle entender a la castaña que la quería mucho y que olvidara casi por completo a su hermano mellizo. En ningún momento ella menciono de la persona que le gustaba o pregunto por Will Cipher. Solo eran ellos dos y su cariño que se atenían._

_Era uno de los sueños que tenía el Alfa, sus instintos se lo hacían saber cada vez que estaba con ella. Vivir juntos y formar una familia ellos dos._

Fue a la sala a ver el árbol navideño que habían decorado, y debajo de este los regalos. Tal vez fue su culpa por obligarla a ver como envolvía los regalos, más cuando está le dijo sobre la existencia de Santa Claus. El mayor casi le rompe su ilusión cuando iba decirle que no existe un gordo barbudo que se metía a las chimeneas y dejaba obsequios, sin pedir nada a cambio más que leche y galletas. Mas decidió no romperle sus sueños, aun infantiles, que conservaba para ser una joven de 15 años de edad.

Pero si ideo una forma para que parada de preguntar; ¿Por qué están envolviendo juguetes y ropa? Mas solo respondió que hay cosas que no venían en la lista de “Santa Claus” y que quería darle una ayudadita al viejo gordo barbudo. Por lo cual ella acepto a ayudarle a envolver los regalos.

[ F ]

\- Bill eso es trabajo de papá Noel. – Aclaro la adolescente mientras miraba al rubio arreglar unos juguetes para sus sobrinitos.

\- ¿Papá Noel? – Viendo con extrañez a la castaña. – Dudo que traiga obsequios en este hogar.

\- Él viene y deja por la casa. – Escribiendo el resumen de roma. – Solo si te portas bien. Los traerá y los dejara en el árbol.

\- Mabel… un viejo barbudo no creo que entre en esta chimenea. Es muy estrecha y se quedaría atorado. – Pegando los listones con la cinta. – Veo que anda muy distraída en tu labor… escribe esto por mí.

\- Bill… - Viendo al rubio con tristeza en su mirada. - ¿No existe Santa? Phill y Will me dicen que existe y Wendy me lo asegura. Incluso me mostraron fotos ultra secretas de que es real.

\- ¿Qué? – Deteniéndose un momento en lo que hacía.

\- No tengo la foto… pero Phill la tiene. – Comento la castaña. – Oh es mentira suya. Sí es mentira, ya no le creeré nada a Phill.

\- Bueno… me atrapaste. – Ideando una manera de salir en este problema. – Mabel soy un elfo esclavizado y negreado por Santa. No quería decirte esto pero… cuando era un niño rebelde me porte muy mal que termine en su lista negra, y anotaron mi nombre con una pluma con tinta de sangre de unicornio. Desde entonces no me llegan regalos a mi casa. – Aclaro. – No fui una buena persona de adolescente, comencé a vivir solo a los 15 años… tuve una vida difícil. Pero no quiero deprimirte con eso. Así que cada navidad envuelvo regalos como una forma de ayudar al viejo barrigón.

\- Bill – Viendo al Alfa mayor que mantenía una leve sonrisa.

\- Esta podría ser… mi primera navidad con alguien. – Viendo a la chica. – Siempre me escapo y dejo esto a mis hermanos. Pero… puede ser una excepción, podría… celebrarlo con ellos y contigo.

\- ¿Puedo venir? – Pregunto ruborizada de sus mejillas de la emoción.

\- Estas invitada a celebrarlo conmigo. – Sonrojándose de su rostro al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. – Joder… - Llevándose una mano a su rostro. – Dame un momento… yo solo decía que podrías… venir conmigo.

\- ¡Sí quiero! – Dijo contenta. – Sí quiero celebrar… navidad contigo.

\- Entonces… - Tomando sus manos. – Sera nuestra segunda cita.

\- Una segunda cita. – Sonriendo. – Me gustaría.

\- Okey… - Dijo Bill soltando una risa llena de felicidad. - ¿Me ayudas en esto?

\- ¿Enserio fuiste malo? – Tomando el papel de regalo.

\- Una persona necesita serlo, aunque eso signifique por el bien de otros. – Menciono. - Era necesario… para obtener lo que ocupaba.

Tomando un oso de peluche vestido de pirata para envolverlo con papel de regalo. Según el regalo de su sobrino Kvothe.

\- No es como lo esperabas, que fuera un chico bueno. – Comento el rubio soltando una risa. – Está bien que Santa no me de obsequios.

\- Ni uno. – Menciono ella.

\- Pero algo para dar aquellos mocosos… bueno es justo.

Mabel tomo su mano estrechándola contra la de ella. - Puedes… contarme cuando estés listo. – Menciono ella recargándose en su hombro. – Apenas soy una chica que terminara la secundaria y empezara la preparatoria… no soy buena dando consejos todavía. Pero me gustaría saber más de ti, Bill.

\- Entonces tendrás que escucharme mi Estrella. – Acercándose a besar sus labios. – Muy atentamente.

[ FF ]

Bill caminaba con los libros en mano para dejarlos en sus respectivos lugares de la biblioteca.

Paso por el estudio y encontró más papel de regalo y listones, entre un Plug de diamante rosa que se encontraba en la mesita, aun lado de la lámpara de lectura en su sillón y la botellita de lubricante regada en el suelo con sabor a fresa y cereza negra con chocolate.

\- Sí tu hermano lo viera, me cuelga. – Balanceando entre sus dedos el plug anal que utilizo con la pequeña para dilatar su apertura.

Se dirigió a tomar una ducha en su habitación estando solo, quitándose la camisa arrugada y parte de los pantalones; entre su bóxer y calcetines. Camino por el baño notando en el espejo los leves arañazos que recorrían su cuello hasta su espalda. Solo habían jugado un poco en la tarde, nada común como hacerle un sexo oral a la chica y estimularla analmente después de un poco de estudio y envolver unos cuantos regalos de más. No había tenido tiempo para cogérsela, estaban a punto de tener sexo si no fuera por la hora tan tarde.

Entro a la ducha retirándose su parche ocular y lavando su cabello rubio dorado mientras cerraba su orbe ámbar y se dejaba sentir por las gotas de agua tibia. De los mechones de su cabello goteaba el agua y abrió su ojo junto con el cegado. Aun recordaba que Mabel le había intentado retirar su parche cuando estaban hace rato en el estudio.

[ F ]

En la habitación del estudio se encontraba la castaña sentada a horcajas en el regazo del mayor, con un juguete en el anillo de su ano siendo movido con suavidad de forma rotatoria contra la mano masculina, entre los besos y las caricias en su rostro, paso su delicada mano entre el pómulo masculino del alfa escuchando un suspiro de excitación.

La menor había liberado bastante feromona y su parte tranquilizadora, obteniendo que el Alfa solo disfrutara de la sensación de alzamiento en su libido y el ambiente de tensión sexual en la habitación.

\- Quisiera quedarme contigo… cada día y pasar el rato en tu compañía. – Menciono el rubio sonriente viendo los colores rojizos en las mejillas de la menor. Olvidaba la cuenta de ¿cuantos sonrojos le causo a la pequeña esta tarde? Y eso que solo fueron caricias superficiales. - ¿Te incomoda? – Moviendo el péndulo del plug.

\- No…mmm… - Suspirando suavemente y viendo el ojo ámbar masculino, antes de sentir que dejaba de moverlo y dejarlo un rato dentro de ella. – Entro. – Embozando una sonrisa tímida.

\- Lo aguantaste bien. – Besando el puente de su nariz. – Es un hermoso diamante rosa el que traes.

\- Bill… - Tocando su parche encima de su ojo. - ¿Puedo ver?

\- ¿Por qué querrías ver algo tan feo? – Menciono. – Preferiría que fuera así. – Tomando su mano con delicadeza y besándola. – Que no vieras lo que hay debajo. Y solo me recordaras tal y como es mi rostro.

\- ¿Es una cicatriz? – Pregunto curiosa.

\- Algo así. – Entrecerrando la mirada. – Una cicatriz que no me gusta ver mucho…

\- Mamá decía que cuando tenemos cicatrices, a veces la mejor cura es sanarlos con un beso y hacer que esa persona olvide su pasado. – Viendo aquel orbe oro que resplandecía con la luz tenue de la habitación, abrirse de su pupila y mirarla a ella.

\- ¿Crees que funcione? – Menciono un poco divagante.

\- Aunque… mi amiga Wendy le dijo al maestro Phill la otra vez que me raspe la rodilla; que en cierta forma el cuerpo es un diario y estas son una especie de anotaciones hechas en él. – Comento la castaña con las mejillas sonrosadas. - ¿Qué piensas?

\- Suena mejor lo del diario de un cuerpo. – Comento. – Anotar experiencias.

\- Verdad – Soltando una risa risueña.

\- Veo que cada día se un poco más de quienes te relacionas. – Abrazando la figura de la menor y acercándola a su pecho. - ¿Wendy es amiga tuya?

\- Sí, la maestra Wendy es mi amiga, desde que mi papá le pidió las clases de verano. Aparte de que si me pudiera ayudar con mis clases de pintura. – Comento con deje de interés en su voz. – Pero con el tiempo hemos sido las mejores amigas desde que tenía 10 años. – Dijo la castaña emocionada. – Dice que tengo talento en la acuarela… pero me gusta más los pasteles.

\- ¿Una artista? – Comento Bill sorprendido. - ¿Algún día veré tus trabajos?

\- Me da pena. – Escondiéndose en su pecho, podía escuchar su propio corazón latir con fuerza. – No creo estar lista para que vean mis dibujos.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - Sonriendo. – No te presiono pequeña.

Hizo un movimiento cafuné sobre su cabellera chocolatada antes de atraerla con fuerza cerca de su rostro. Aspirando su aroma a flores y parte de su cuerpo como Omega. Junto sus frentes y sus respiraciones chocaban, en los ojos de su amada se reflejaba él, un leve rubor rosado como el durazno pudo notar en ella.

El alfa mayor sentía esta sensación de paz como un momento relajante e incluso a base estos encuentros, imaginaba lo mucho que estaba de contento de tan solo pasar estas semanas con la pequeña omega. No importaba si solo fueran 3 o 4 horas al día, era suficiente para tener su compañía; platicando con ella, enseñándole su biblioteca, algunas fotos que tomo de su viaje y sus aventuras, entre enseñarle el piano en ocasiones cuando ella estaba de curiosa queriendo tocar el instrumento que estaba en la estancia.

Con ella empezó a ser un poco más hogareño y cocinar sus comidas y evitar salir a los restaurantes, incluso lo motivo a poner un árbol de navidad y encender la radio más a menudo mientras escuchaba música. No todo era sexo o interés.

En ocasiones tomaba su mano impulsivamente y la sacaba a bailar en medio de la sala, escuchando su risa y ver aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba.

Quería hacerla sentir querida y avanzar mucho en su relación. De momentos veía su collar y su cuello sin ninguna marca alguna de pertenencia; era una omega sin lazo todavía. El hecho de tan solo pensar que salía con una chica Omega de 15 años en secreto, lo hacía pensar en cómo los verían sus allegados. ¿Aceptarían su lazo? Una imprimación de un Alfa y Omega es difícil de evitar.

\- Mabel. – Le llamo atención y tocando su collar, deseaba quitárselo descubriendo su piel nacarada y lamer su cuello para marcar el punto de su mordida, símbolo de pertenencia. - ¿Eres mía?

\- ¿Tuya? – Pregunto la menor ante la pregunta tan comprometedora.

\- Sí yo te marcara… aquí y ahora…. – Besando su mejilla. - ¿Serías mía? Tú corazón me pertenecería… ¿olvidarías a ese sujeto de la que una vez estuviste enamorada? – Acariciando su rostro y levantando su mentón. – Mabel hay una fecha.

\- ¿Una fecha? – Pregunto la menor sintiendo su corazón latir.

\- No soy muy afán de quedarme en estas tradiciones. – Menciono. – Pero tenerte cerca… hace que desee quedarme y disfrutarlas contigo. – Dijo. – Por eso mi pequeña omega… mi preciada Estrella fugaz…. yo… quiero.

\- ¿Q-Qué… sucede? – Sintiéndose nerviosa de estar muy cerca de su rostro.

\- Por favor, yo quisiera decirte… - Luego vio su rostro de confusión, estaba apresurando las cosas muy rápidamente. Pedirle que fuera su compañera y su única pareja, solo ella…. sin saber del todo su decisión definitiva. Es muy joven para que ella acepte. Puede que la haya enamorado un poco más y tuvieron sus primeros encuentros…. Pero ella podría seguir amando al Beta. Quería confirmar que ella ya no pensara más en Will Cipher, y que solo lo amara a él. Pero obligarla a que fuera suya en tan poco tiempo. – No es nada… - Bajando la mirada con un poco de aflicción en su orbe amarillo. – Nada… olvídalo pequeña, creo que estoy un poco divagando las cosas… soy torpe en lo que quiero decir.

\- Bill. – Viendo fijamente al rubio. - ¿Qué me querías decir?

\- Eres lo único que me hace que me levante por las mañanas. – Picando con su dedo su nariz redonda. – Ver tu hermosa sonrisa de Estrella fugaz y oler tú aroma a peonia.

\- Suenas muy enamorado, señor Bill. – Sonriendo la castaña mientras pasaba un dedo por su parche. – Bill.

\- Mmh... – Levantando el rostro para ver a la chica acercarse con timidez y besar sobre encima de su parche.

\- Algún día me lo dirás, ¿Verdad? – Haciendo un adorable puchero. – Quiero que sane.

\- Necesitaras besarme aquí todos los días. – Abrazándola con fuerza.

\- De acuerdo. – Dando otro beso. – Te besare todos los días.

\- Pude ser nuestra promesa.

\- Sí.

**[FF]**

Saliendo del baño con una toalla enrollada en su cintura y una alrededor de su cuello mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello. Camino hasta su habitación para llevarse un susto de muerte, sintiendo que se le baja la sangre hasta los pies.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡TAD! – Ensanchando sus ojos a más no poder. – Cabrón hijo de perra.

\- ¿Qué hay primo? – Comento mientras jugaba con un abridor de cartas en forma triangular en la punta del mango. - ¿Cansado? O acaso fuiste a cazar prostitutas.

\- En el nombre de satanás, ¿Qué carajos haces invadiendo mi hogar? – Tomando su ropa de la cajonera. – Son casi las 9 de la noche. ¿Qué no conoces la privacidad?

\- ¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a uno de mis primos?, Cipher. – Comento colocando una expresión de arrogancia. – Ni porque te traje un regalo, ya sabes… volteado de piña tu favorito.

\- Esa cosa lo odio, desde que lo traías cada día de acción de gracias. – Colocando una expresión mal humorada. – ¿No estabas de Luna de Miel? digo ¿en Hawái? – Quitándose la toalla del cuello para colocarse una sudadera negra. – Con Melissa.

\- Te noto muy relajado. – Comento el alfa de cabello malva. – Ya me hubieras aventado el primer objeto punzo cortante que hubiera en esta habitación. Como esa pluma de tinta que tienes ahí. – Señalando detrás del rubio.

\- Oh perdón, los objetos filosos los guardaba para enero. – Dijo con sarcasmo el rubio. – El tuyo lo envolví muy bien para navidad.

Le hizo una seña para que se volteara y lo dejara ponerse el resto, el cual el mayor obedeció y soltó un bufido de irritación antes de notar algo muy conocido para el sujeto; una diadema rosa.

\- Tad ya lo dije, felicidades por tu boda con Melissa y que mi padre te diera su bendición. – terminando de colocarse unos pantalones de chándal azul marino. - ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

\- No te hagas el idiota Cipher. – Comento Tad. – Sabes muy bien que regrese hace un mes de mi licencia de vacaciones.

\- ¿Y qué hay de eso?

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste al señor Pines que me rehusé a darle las lecciones de regularización a Mabel Pines? sabes muy bien que no estoy ocupado, tengo tiempo libre.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Haciéndose el desatendido.

\- Hoy llame a Charles, solo para avisarle que ya estaba de regreso para el siguiente plan de estudios universitarios y que tenía un tiempo para ver los estudios de la señorita Pines. – Comento. – Pero ¿Qué crees? me llevo de sorpresa. – Frunciendo el ceño. – Que mi primo Cipher, le dijo que estaba lo suficientemente ocupado con mi esposa Melissa como para no ayudarle a la hija de un mejor amigo.

\- Mabel no ha bajado su nota, tiene arriba de cien y noventa. – Cruzándose de brazos. – Puede salir en el cuadro de honor y tomar un puesto entre los primeros, incluso la preparatoria no sería difícil para ella. Lo tiene como pan comido.

\- ¿Qué tramas Bill? – Dijo Tad curveando su ceja delgada y mirando de forma sospechosa al rubio. – Que yo recuerde no tienes paciencia con adolescentes, ni en un momento te vi interesado en dar lecciones de regularización, dinero no te hace falta y dudo mucho que sea buena la causa. – Haciendo una expresión enfurecida con sus manos. – Es más casi en vacaciones como está, te escapas andas de cola para arriba y sales con una y con otra chica omega estéril o simplemente te vas de camping al bosque a tomar fotos de paisaje con tus amigos los animales de bosque.

\- ¡Oye, con mis fotografías no te metas! – Sonando enfurecido. - ¿Qué hay de malo que quiera darle lecciones a la señorita Pines? Charles también es amigo mío, no tanto como tu llevas de amistad con él, pero es un conocido.

\- Eres muy sospechoso. – Respondió Tad dando media vuelta y bajando las escaleras siendo seguido por Bill. – Mabel Pines… es nuestro mayor tesoro. – Dijo el alfa mayor. – Melissa la quiere como una hija al igual que yo. La hemos cuidado desde que era una nenita de 5 años, Phill y Wendy la cuidan de todo lo malo y la consienten como una primera hija desde que tenía 10 años, Will…. Dios Will le tiene mucho cuidado porque… Mabel es su niña preciada desde que la conoció a la edad de 11 años, alguien que no debe tocar, como una hermanita para él.

\- Y ahora… - Dirigiéndose a Bill con una mirada fría y desconfiada al rubio. – Misteriosamente vienes tú a su vida y le prestas atención, pero tú eres un sujeto no muy fácil de fiar. – Frunciendo el ceño en sus ojos amatista. – Bill te lo advierto si estás haciéndole daño a la señorita Pines, te pido que la dejes en paz y me pases la tutela de educación de inmediato. Es extraño que pases tiempo con ella, y sé que Mabel está en una edad de conflicto de emociones…

\- Woow, woow… alto ahí, saco de carne de mierda antiguo. – Comento. – Mabel no se ha quejado de que yo la eduque mal, ni tampoco el señor Pines. Aparte ella quiere estar un rato conmigo. – Le explico a Strange. – No tengo intereses en hacerle daño, tampoco juego con sus sentimientos. Todo lo hago seriamente y si le enseño o pasa tiempo aquí, no es que me molesta en absoluto. – Caminando por el pasillo mientras encendía una radio con el noticiero de la noche. – Al contrario me entretengo un poco de escucharla o pasar un tiempo de calidad juntos, jugando juegos de mesa o pidiéndome algo de explicación en sus próximos exámenes.

\- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

\- ¿De qué hablas? Es mi hogar, vivo aquí. – Tomando las tazas vacías para colocarlas en la tarja. – Desde hace unos 5 años.

\- 13 de diciembre… tú siempre preparas una maleta y te vas para no pasar vacaciones decembrinas con nosotros, ni con Phill ni con Will. – Cruzándose de brazos. – Incluso es raro que tengas un pino decorado en medio de tú sala, ¿A qué se debe que decores para navidad? Tú nunca estas para esas fechas.

\- A lo mejor quise pasar un rato… con la familia de Phill y celebrar un poco con Will. – Dijo Bill mientras limpiaba un poco la cocina. – No sé, tal vez pasar mi cumpleaños a gusto y engordar un poco con la comida de Wendy, aparte las chicas no andan afuera con ropa provocativa en diciembre. Mi celo esta calmado. – Aclaro. – Sino no me verías aquí, es más el bar está cerrado y Portland tiene la carretera congelada. Y no quiero que mi bebé sufra daños colaterales.

\- Claro tú auto amarillo. – Dijo Tad. – Antes te pagaban bien donde trabajabas en aquella universidad, antes de venir a esta.

\- Todo cambia viejo hongo. – Dijo Bill colocando los suministros de café y crema. – No tengo mucho trabajando en la Universidad Decima Luna y agradezco a mis hermanos por recomendarme, y al señor Pines por darme un lugar y oficina.

\- Y eso es a lo que quiero llegar. – Dijo Tad. – Deberías tener cuidado con su hija, la cuida mucho y perderías mucho si andas metiendo tus narices en asuntos que no te incumben.

\- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto intrigado. Era extraño que su primo Tad insistiera en alejarse de Mabel Pines.

\- Mabel está en una edad muy joven de su adolescencia y si no mal recuerdo… Charles quiere cambiarla a un internado terminando su secundaria. – Comento Tad. – Solo para evitar problemas con respecto a sus decisiones, Mabel puede decir no y Charles buscar al responsable de arruinar sus planes.

\- No le hago nada malo. – Dijo enfurecido. – Y son… decisiones de ella. La chica tiene su mismo voto.

\- No mientras este su padre y madre en sus decisiones. – Observando ambos platos en la mesa. - ¿Cocinas? – Levantando una ceja de sospecha. - ¿Para dos?

\- Hey, Mabel estaba aquí…. Y la recogí de la escuela mientras me ayudaba a envolver unos cuantos regalos.

\- ¿Le dijiste lo de Santa? – Abriendo los ojos en grande. – ¡Eres idiota! Ella todavía cree.

\- ¡No! Dios… no. – Respondió cabreado. - ¿Quién le dijo esa jodida mentira de que existe Santa Claus?

\- ¿Pero le dijiste que no existe?

\- Claro que no, jamás le rompería su ilusión. – Aclaro. – Es lo menos puro que puedo dañar.

\- Bill… sospecho mucho. – Viendo un directorio telefónico que estaba con una hoja de papel señalando un numero de florista. – Oye Bill… pronto entraremos a un nuevo año. – Viendo a su primo lavar los platos con algo de frustración. – Es una excelente época para buscar un interés.

\- ¿Y? – Terminando de lavar los platos.

\- ¿Te has enamorado? – Escucho el “crack” de un plato tirado en el piso. – Solo digo…

\- Eh… bueno…. – Dijo un poco incómodo. – Conocí una omega linda, ajem… por la universidad. Pero no somos nada aun, solo nos hemos visto un par de veces.

\- Vaya noticia. – Dijo Tad. – Deberías avanzar un poco más ya que a tu edad se vuelve más difícil encontrar pareja, no digo que no tengas el toque… pero alegraría al viejo Cipher que uno de sus otros hijos se casara y tuviera descendencia.

\- Sí, bueno… no me interesa mucho. – Comento. – El viejo puede esperar, si más quisiera que se fuera a su tumba a descansar y me dejara en paz.

\- Eres cruel. – Viendo al sujeto ladear su mirada. – No has respondido a sus llamadas ni correos.

\- Ese sujeto no tiene que saber nada de mi vida.

\- Él está atento Cipher, deberías hablar con él y hacer las paces. Veras que no son tan diferentes. – Viendo a su alrededor que en su casa no había ninguna foto de su familia. – Incluso una cicatriz como esa se puede curar con palabras.

\- Las cosas como son, él no puede arreglar nada y espero que ni me busque ni mande a sus malditos hombres de negro. ¡Es mi vida! Y yo decido quienes están presente en lo que hago. – Aclaro con amargura. – No le perdono lo que hizo. – Señalando su ojo. – Yo fui el primero en irse y comenzar mi vida lejos de esa maldita mansión de mierda.

\- Sí… fueron años tristes tú ausencia. – Dijo Tad recordando que el Cipher del medio tuvo una vida dura y casi no quiso convivir con sus hermanos después de 9 años. Solo visitas y cuando se los reencontraba en los pasillos de la Universidad Decima Luna apenas entablaban conversación. A veces agradecía a Charles Pines por tener a esos tres trabajando en las misma área, sino otra historia hubiera sido y seguirían distanciado los Cipher. – Tú comenzaste tu camino mucho antes que nosotros y fue difícil y lo respeto Bill. – Soltando un bufido se acercó a darle una palmada en el hombro a su primo. – Bill… solo no te metas en problemas, si necesitas ayuda… no dudes en preguntarle a tus hermanos o a mí.

\- No es nada que deban meterse.

**_«En otras noticias una joven de 17 años de la residencia provincia sigue desaparecida desde el jueves de la semana pasada… se desconoce el paradero de la omega que cursaba su quinto semestre en la preparatoria Piedmont. La policía continua con la búsqueda y se notifica a toda persona que sí reconocen a esta chica con las siguientes características o si la han visto, que avisen a las autoridades.»_ **

\- Vaya la ola de crímenes que sigue. – Comento Bill un poco preocupado. – Es la tercera en este mes.

\- Sí, es terrible en el condado de Piedmont. – Dijo Tad un poco alerta ante la noticia. – Le diré a Melissa que tenga la puerta de la residencia cerrada.

El mayor encontró una hoja con un número de teléfono escrito y la dirección de un pueblo conocido.

\- Bill… - Viendo al rubio que recogía los trozos de porcelana. – Creo que no me regresaras la tutela de educación, ¿Cierto?

\- Si Mabel se siente incómoda, la dejo.

\- ¿Confiaría que no le estás haciendo nada malo? – Notando los leves arañazos en el cuello del chico.

\- No le haría daño a Mabel.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo. – _Pero ella a ti sí. –_ Musito eso último antes de irse.

\- Bill.

\- ¿Qué? – Viendo al mayor abrir la puerta de la entrada y verlo con una sonrisa sorna.

\- Ya cambia la maldita cerradura. – Comento. – De seguro se meterá un ladrón algún día en tu casa o peor el asesino. – Saliendo por la puerta.

\- Claro como tú, aunque dudo mucho que el asesino tenga interés en hombres. – Dijo enfurecido el Cipher al ver que el alfa de cabello malva había violado nuevamente su privacidad. – Carajo Strange, dañaste la chapa de la puerta.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Lunes 24 de diciembre de 1984

Will se encontraba en su casa en un barrio común mientras terminaba de regar sus plantas que tenía en el invernadero improvisado que hizo. Entre sus flores se encontraba una de color azul que crecía de forma descomunal invadiendo el espacio de las demás. Aquella flor “Myosotis” se expandía como una plaga y se comía a las petunias blancas.

Tomo su pala mediana de punta y estaba a punto de acabar una parte del territorio de esa flor cuando recordó aquellas palabras que lo hicieron detenerse.

**_“Sabías que la Myosotis es una flor llamada comúnmente como; Nomeolvides”_ **

**[F]**

Un joven Beta adulto se encontraba en los jardines de la escuela junto a su alumna de cuarto semestre de Universidad, estaban terminando de transplantar un cultivo de hierba buena y eucalipto para el departamento de enfermería; cuando de repente la castaña chillo de felicidad al encontrar una flor pequeña y delicada de color azul sobre la fría tierra vitaminada.

\- ¡Profesor Will! – Dijo la chica entusiasmada con las mejillas llenas de tierra y un leve sonrojo en el puente de su nariz por la baja temperatura de noviembre. - ¡Mire!

Tirando de la manga de su suéter de tortuga negro. - ¡Mire es una flor azul! – Viendo al Beta mayor. – Como usted. – Soltando una risita risueña. – No es hermosa.

\- Mi cabello es azul porque en la familia de mi madre, hay un pequeño genotipo en el cabello de mi bisabuelo. – Comento Will en un tono serio, casi como una represalia a la menor. – Soy el único Cipher con el cabello azul celeste, no como esa flor que tiene el azul claro pastel.

\- Sí, pero es idéntica a usted. – importándole poco la excusa que puso su profesor. – Es un color hermoso y tranquilo.

El peli azul vio entrecerrando su mirada antes de ver una pequeña plaga la cual crecería si no aplicaba un cerco de inmediato, tenía compromiso muy serio con el departamento de enfermería y dejar una flor que creciera en el cultivo equivocado arruinaría la herbolaria del departamento.

\- Una Myosotis. – Dijo el mayor para que su alumna entendiera a lo que se refería. – Bueno Gleeful te felicito, por hallarla ya que se comería el cultivo del departamento de enfermería. – Tomando una pala mediana. – Hay que quitarla de inmediato.

\- ¡Espere! ¿Qué hace? – Frunciendo el ceño mordiendo su labio inferior. – Solo es una pequeña flor, no hará nada.

\- ¿No sabes cómo crecen y se multiplican? – Colocando una expresión seria. – La Myosotis es muy propensa a crecer en esta temperatura y robar agua a las demás plantas.

\- Es un viejo aburrido. – Comento la chica arrugando su frente. – Olvide que es frío como el cubo de hielo.

\- Oye te recuerdo que no estoy tan viejo. – Comento molesto el peli azul. – Soy profesor de licencia, no debes faltarme el respeto Gleeful. Apenas llevo solo 3 años dando clases.

\- Sí, sí… como sea. – Volteándose y tomando la pala para arrancar desde la raíz la flor y colocarla en una bolsa de plástico.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Guardándola.

\- Isabella Gleeful, ¿Qué pretendes? Si la cultivas en el campus se llenara de flores azules o de otros colores. – Comento el mayor.

\- Profesor Will… - Viendo la flor con nostalgia. – Conoce el nombre común de esta flor.

\- Sí. – Viendo que en las mejillas rosadas de la chica caían unas leves gotas de la comisura de sus ojos. – ¿Isa?

\- Cuando mis padres fallecieron en el accidente automovilístico, dejándonos a mi hermano y a mí desamparados en aquella noche de diciembre… yo… esa noche aun la recuerdo bien. – Haciendo un leve nudo en la bolsa desde la base de la flor. - Cuando iba siendo trasladada en una camilla para una ambulancia. – Apretando la tierra vitaminada. – Vi esa flor y a mi madre por última vez…. Sabes a ella le gustaba mucho su jardín. Me dijo que esa flor se llamaba; “No me olvides, por favor” era la flor que le regalo mi padre a mi madre el día que se conocieron por primera vez. – Limpiándose las lágrimas. – Es una flor hermosa y simple para un significado muy importante.

\- Lo siento señorita Isabella. – Comento Will entendiendo a lo que se refería la joven omega.

\- Es una flor que representa sinceridad y amor en una pareja. – Sonriendo suavemente. – Por eso no se enoje conmigo si ve mucho esta flor en algunas partes del campus. – Volteando a ver al peli azul con sus ojos color cían tan brillantes como el mar azul. – Ya que seré la causante de que siga en pie.

\- ¿Quieres saber algo más de esta flor, Gleeful? – Comento Will devolviéndole la sonrisa. – hay una historia…. De un amor trágico.

\- ¿Amor trágico? – Acercándose curiosa al peli azul.

\- Estas muy cerca – Dijo nervioso volteando a ver a los lados. – Recuerda la distancia.

\- Descuida… solo están los de la licenciatura de derecho ocupados en los finales. – Comento la chica. – Dudo que en un grupo de tontos rubios y hombres que se preocupan por su imagen, traje y figura se fije en nosotros.

\- ¿Eso es un insulto a mi hermano?

\- Posiblemente. – dijo la Gleeful. – Bill no está presente, ¿oh no?

\- Vamos Gleeful son sus primeros años. – Comento Will. – También anda de licencia. – Acercándose a la chica. – De todos modos cuida tu distancia mientras estemos en el jardín.

\- Sí, profesor – Sonriendo y apegándose a su lado. - ¿Cuál es la historia?

\- Cuenta una leyenda alemana que dos enamorados recorrían los orillas del Danubio una tarde cualquiera del solsticio de otoño; en un momento de distracción la joven contempló una bella flor en el agua, y le rogó a su amado que se la llevará. El joven dispuesto a cualquier cosa por el amor de su amada, se lanzó al agua sin pensarlo y recogió la flor. – Tocando los pétalos de la flor. – En un momento, el joven que se había precipitado al agua, comenzó a perder el control y se hundió en el agua, empujado por el peso de su armadura. Justo antes de morir, este le pudo entregar la flor a su amada gritándole “Vergiß mich nicht” (No me olvides). – Viendo a la castaña. – Un acto egoísta y una vida generosa y efímera como esa flor. Desde entonces aquella dama con sus lágrimas hizo florecer aquella flor y cada comienzo del frío atrae a que esa flor de color azul florezca en los climas más helados, ya que absorbe la humedad de la naturaleza y se alimenta de la vida misma. Aunque tiene su variante de colores y su diverso significado.

\- ¿Y crees que si yo lanzara esta flor al fondo del lago, tú saltarías para recogerla y traérmela de regreso? – Comento ella sonriente mostrando sus dientes blancos y brillantes. – Aun si te hundieras en lo profundo de la fría agua.

\- ¿Me estas retando? – Levantando una ceja entre sus ojos Prusia. – Porque lo escucho suena como un reto.

\- Solo quería saber. – Sonrojándose de sus mejillas. – No es como si usted lo haría.

\- Isabella. – Le llamo obteniendo su atención y sujetando su rostro suave y terso contra su mano por debajo de su barbilla. Uniendo sus labios con los suyos en un beso casto que duro unos minutos antes de dejarla ruborizada. – Yo lo haría.

\- Señor Cipher… está mal besar a una de sus alumnas en el campus. – Dijo sonriente la chica en sus labios rosados. – No me dijo que estaba prohibido.

\- No veo porque esta alumna me devuelve con emoción los besos. – Viendo a la chica ruborizarse de felicidad. – Gleeful, te quiero. – Tomando su mano firmemente con la suya. – Aunque no te guste escucharlo, me gustas mucho. – Dijo.

\- Yo igual, señor Cipher. – Correspondiendo su beso.

**[ FF ]**

Will dejo un pequeño cerquito dejando aquella flor crecer en abundancia, aunque dañaría un poco la vida de sus rosales. Salió del invernadero para ser cubierto por el frío de diciembre. Entro de inmediato a su casa para comenzar a arreglarse para la velada con sus hermanos, en cuanto iba subiendo las escaleras paso enseguida de un reconocimiento como mejor maestro de generación, pero pegado en una cintilla había un lazo negro con una gema aguamarina. Enseguida había una foto de generación que Bill les hizo el favor de tomar. Aparecía Will a lado de sus alumnos pero con una chica sonriente a su lado portando una toga y una estola de color verde claro con el símbolo de la Universidad Decima Luna.

\- Fui un tonto al marcarte de esa manera. – Menciono el peli azul mientras se disponía arreglarse para la ocasión. – ¿Oh no crees?, Isabella Gleeful.

Una relación y casi le costaba su empleo y su reputación, aun desconocía porque la omega había negado toda relación con él mayor.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

\- Carajo ¿Dónde lo deje? – Levantando los libros y algunas hojas regadas en su escritorio entre su taza de café que estaba bebiendo esta mañana. – No pude haberlo perdido, lo puse en la mesa antes de que se fuera.

Busco en la sala, en la mesada de la cocina, su habitación e incluso en el cuarto de su estudio y en la habitación donde trabaja para revelar sus fotos. Pero no había señas de un papel con un número escrito en tinta negra. El cerdito caminaba detrás del rubio lanzando ruiditos para que le prestara atención, pero estaba absorto el Alfa en sus asuntos.

\- En un momento llegaran y no tendré la oportunidad para hablar con ella. – Dijo el rubio en tono agobiado. – Me dijo a esa hora…. ¿Qué hora? ¡Diablos!

Bill intentaba buscar al menos su vieja libreta de contactos donde tendría tan siquiera el número de su amigo Seis Dedos.

\- Mabel no puede hacer llamada de larga distancia. – Murmuro nervioso. – Soy un imbécil. Un completo y único e inigualable imbécil.

\- Hola Dios, soy yo. – Dijo Bill mientras buscaba en el librero de su habitación la agenda. – Déjame tan siquiera saludar a esa pequeña omega y juro que dejare de fumar...

Escucho que tocaban la puerta de su casa interrumpiendo su pequeño acuerdo con el de arriba, seguido del timbre antes de que el rubio se resignara y caminara rendido por el pasillo hasta la entrada de su casa. Abriendo la puerta y encontrándose al pelirrojo y su esposa con un pequeño diablillo y el otro que era pan de dios.

\- ¡Bill! No friegues casi me muero de frío. – Menciono molesto el alfa pelirrojo mientras atraía primero a su esposa y los pequeños adentro del calor del hogar del rubio.

\- No hace tanto frío, solo estamos a -9°C. – revisando nuevamente la mesa del pasillo, junto al espejo.

\- ¡Claro!, y no está nevando. – Dejando las cosas en la mesa. – Ponle más leño a la maldita chimenea, que se me congela las patrullas.

\- Sí, sí, sí… ya entendí. – Lanzando dos troncos medianos a la chimenea. - ¿Contento? Como es posible que mariques en este momento.

\- Tío. – Llamo el pequeño de casi un año y medio. Mientras señalaba el árbol y los adornos.

\- Kvothe será mejor que no toques o Phill me regañara. – Comento el rubio con paciencia en el infante. – Mira ve ayudar a tú madre.

\- ¿Will no ha llegado? – Pregunto Phill por su hermano menor. Mientras ayudaba a Wendy entrar y con lo que faltaba de las cosas. – Querida no te quedes afuera, preferiría que no te congelaras. – Dirigiendose a su hermano menor. - ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Will?

\- ¿Ves al señor Jack Frost por aquí? – Pregunto Bill en tono burlón. – Debió llegar hace unas horas.

\- ¿Jack Frost? - Aludiendo a su broma al cual Phill no tardo en reírse. – Jajaja, muy buena.

\- Ya los escuche a los dos, dejen de burlarse del pobre de Will. – Dijo Wendy. – Aparte se parece más a un pitufo en invierno.

\- Jajaja – Ambos Cipher se rieron a carcajadas.

\- ¡CERDITO! – Grito el niño.

\- ¿Un cerdo? Bill, es enserio. – Mirando al rubio sin poder creer lo que veía.

\- Es mi perro guardián. Su nombre es Pato. – Respondió en tono serio.

\- Oficialmente mi hermano perdió la cabeza.

De repente llego Will acompañado de Tad y Melissa quien lo traía de los hombros arrastrando a la residencia del rubio.

\- Este chico planeaba fugarse con el pastel. – Dijo Tad. – Okey, parece que este hogar lúgubre se volvió armonioso y brillante… incluso ¿cálido? – Viendo al rubio por encima del rabillo del ojo. - ¿Qué clase de magia negra hiciste? Eres muy extraño primo.

\- ¡Tad ya te dije que dejes de violar la puerta! – Dijo Bill enfurecido. – Aun sigo arreglando la chapa.

\- Necesitas un mejor seguro, primo. – Dijo el de cabello malva.

\- Will justamente hablábamos de ti, mi pitufi-hermano. – Dijo Phill abrazando a su hermano menor.

\- ¿Pitufo, qué? – Abriendo los ojos de sorpresa.

\- Nada – Dijo Wendy avergonzada con sus mejillas rojas como granadas, evitando esconder su culpa. – Oh, trajiste pastel. – Tomando el recipiente. – Que bueno.

\- Es extraño hacer una fiesta en casa de Bill, ¿seguros que no planea algo malo? – Inspeccionando el lugar. – Puede esconder trampas o terminar atándonos para vender nuestros cuerpos al mejor postor. Incluso hay un cerdito en la casa.

\- No ya lo comprobé. – Dijo Tad. – Es seguro su casa…

\- Dejen de desconfiar en mi casa o los echare a todos a la calle a cantar villancicos. – Dijo furioso.

\- Solo que es raro que tú decores. – Dijo Will en tono de broma. – O que tengas decoración, ¿Practicaste magia negra? Durante tú periodo de vacaciones.

\- Muy gracioso pitufi-hermano.

\- ¿Qué rayos con el apodo? – Se quejó el peli azul.

\- Nada – Dijo Tad aguantándose la risa. – Pero debo decir que te queda como anillo al dedo.

\- Bueno tuve un poco de ayuda. – Dijo Bill levemente sonriente al recordar un poco a su Omega.

\- ¿Alguna Omega o Beta que conozcamos próximamente? – Dijo Phill interesado mientras servía en un tazón bombones y tabletas de chocolate entre galletas Graham y lo acercaba a su hijo mayor, mientras que sacaba al bebé del portabebés y se lo pasaba a Melissa; ya que se lo pedía para cargarlo y conocerlo. – Él es Fenrir, tiene 8 meses.

\- ¿Una chica lo ayudo? – Dijo Wendy. – Eso es impresionante, ¿Cuándo la conocemos? A nuestra próxima cuñada. Oh es momentánea.

\- ¡Vaya hermano! eso es bueno. – Dijo Will sorprendido de que su hermano del medio empezara a relacionarse más con las mujeres y no fueran chicas de un solo rato. – Ya hacía falta toque femenino en esta casa. Ver decoración simple y moderna me cansaba mucho.

\- Pues no es una clase de pretendiente. – Dijo Tad mientras colocaba en la estufa un poco de agua en una tetera. – Es conocida de nosotros, solo que le hizo un favor muy grande a Bill.

Todos se quedaron viendo al Alfa con la mirada abierta y de forma interrogatorio antes de que Bill pudiera decir su nombre.

\- Mabel Pines, hace unos días o digamos dos semanas me ayudo. – Comento el rubio con un leve sonrosado en sus mejillas. – Es una buena chica, me quiso ayudar a decorar mi hogar a pesar de que no tenía… ganas. – Mintió eso último tratando de ocultar su verdadero motivo. – Dijo algo de que no podía celebrar navidad solo.

\- Dime que Mabel no envolvió eso. – Señalando Wendy lo que estaba del pie del árbol.

\- Sí, lo hizo.

\- ¡Ella cree en Santa Claus! – Dijo Phill antes de voltearse a su hijo que andaba abrazando al cerdito. – Kvothe, ya te dije que existe solo que andaba ocupado y vino a dejarle los regalos a tú tío Bill.

\- Sí, papá.

\- Por Dios, no le rompí su ilusión. – Dijo Bill. – Todavía ella cree en el viejo barbudo del saco, que se mete por la maldita chimenea.

\- Más te vale, porque Mabel cree muy fielmente en Santa Claus. – Dijo Wendy. – Y si tú le dices lo contrario hará un drama total con su familia.

\- ¿Qué hacía Mabel aquí? – Pregunto Will enarcando una ceja llena de duda en sus ojos azules.

\- Bill le anda dando clases de regularización. – Dijo Tad. – En mi ausencia. Digamos que es un descarado usurpador de alumnos. Maldito demente Alfa arrogante.

\- Pero mejoro su nota al final del mes y sin problema alguno. – Aclaro Bill frunciendo el ceño. – Podemos dejar de hablar de ella y solo seguir con la celebración.

\- Por eso estuvo ausente. – Dijo Will entendiendo porque no veía a la pequeña joven Omega en la universidad. – Bill, ¿hace cuánto viene acá a tú casa?

\- No mucho, un mes y medio. – Dijo el Alfa mientras colocaba platos en la mesa. - ¿Por?

\- Deja de verla. – Comento Will frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué? – Extrañado por la actitud de su hermano. – Will lo que te imagines, no es lo que crees. Charles y yo tenemos un trato y ayudo a su hija a mejorar en sus calificaciones. – Cruzándose de brazos. – La chica es lista, muy brillante e inteligente. Sería mejor como su hermano mayor Dipper. La mejor de su clase.

\- Entonces supongo que fue clases momentáneas. – Comento su hermano mellizo quien se notaba molesto por la situación. – El siguiente semestre viene muy cargado en tú plan de estudio con tus alumnos, traer a Mabel en las tardes para ayudarla con trabajos de secundaria es agotador, sin olvidar que es mucha carga para ti armar exámenes en dos semanas.

\- No me molesta. – Comento Bill rechistando los colmillos y fulminándolo con la mirada ámbar. – Mientras siga bien todo, prefiero que ella me diga si no le gusta la forma que le doy clases o la eduque en sus clases avanzadas.

\- Solo te digo que su siguiente año viene cargado de materias y la ansiada graduación de secundaria para ellos.

\- Ya lo dije – Gruñendo. – No me molesta.

\- Chicos cálmense – Se interpuso la pelirroja mientras atraía la cena a la mesa y liberaba un poco su aroma calmante, dejando al par bajando sus niveles de estrés. – No venimos a discutir, y Will, Mabel no ha tenido problemas con lo de su escuela… es más hasta el señor Pines no la ha vuelto regañar. Dipper viene a recogerla cada tarde. – Mirando a su esposo. – Verdad, ¿Phill?

\- Sí, Dipper me ha cumplido con los trabajos y no lo detengo. – Carraspeo el pelirrojo al sentir la tensión fuerte del momento. – Es más Dipper tiene libertad para concentrarse en su proyecto comunitario y parte de su tesis que anda adelantando, no me gustaría verlo estresado.

\- Saben que, deberíamos cenar. – dijo Wendy. – Will… ¿podrías ir por unas botellas de sidra de manzana? – Volteándose a Bill. – ¿No te molesta? Que tome unas dos.

\- No – Fulmino el rubio con la mirada a su hermano mellizo.

Will no quería dejar que Mabel se involucrada demasiado en su hermano, no es que desconfiara de su hermano del medio o su relación. Pero apenas habían recuperado comunicación después de años de ausencia y por primera vez su hermano no se indignaba a celebrar una festividad con ellos.

Durante el transcurso de la velada ninguno volvió a tocar el tema, aunque Bill podía sentir esa tensión por los inminentes y extraños celos que comenzó a surgir en su hermano mellizo.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

**_Noche del 24 de Diciembre_ **

Mabel se encontraba con su familia reunida disfrutando de la cena y el brindis, su madre y padre hablaban con tío abuelo y su abuelo paterno. Mientras que Dipper estaba con su tío abuelo Ford platicando acerca de su último proyecto en la universidad y sobre… ¿algunas casas en renta?

Cesando la noche todos se dieron un abrazo en navidad y fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir. Sus padres durmieron en el piso de arriba en el desván, mientras que su hermano y sus tíos abuelos en la tercera planta del subterráneo que su tío Ford construyo para su laboratorio investigativo. El abuelo Shermy se encontraba en la habitación de enseguida dormido como roca tras tomarse su dosis de clonazepam y un té de manzanilla.

Mabel se encontraba en la habitación de descanso en una pequeña litera desarmable, antes ella y su hermano compartían habitación, pero conforme iba creciendo su madre les quiso separar para evitar incomodidades. La castaña le costaba trabajo bajar el nivel de feromonas en su olor y eso asfixiaba a su hermano al punto de sentirse incómodo y aceptar la propuesta de dormir con sus tíos abuelos, y soportar los pedos mortales de su tío abuelo Stanley.

La adolescente aún no estaba del todo cansada, pero es que los nervios la carcomían por completo. Espero, espero y espero impaciente a que fuera medianoche para abrir el regalo que le dio Bill. Se encontraba un poco triste al no recibir la llamada del Alfa para escucharlo decir: “Feliz Navidad” y ella dedicarle su misma felicitación aunque fueran tan solo 3 minutos.

Todavía eran las 22:30 y aun ni se acercaba la medianoche para navidad. Se acercó a su mochila y saco la caja envuelta en papel oscuro y moño dorado. La curiosidad la mataba y es que desde que llego a Gravity Falls deseaba ver aquel regalo que le dio. De momentos rasgaba con sus uñas el papel creando dos hoyitos, pero ninguno daba señal de que era el regalo.

22:33 y nada de la medianoche se acercaba para abrir el presente. Sin poder evitarlo no dudo en abrirlo, total si su regalo se convierte en carbón tendría la culpa por ser impaciente.

\- Lo siento Santa – Murmuró la joven. – No me des carbón, por favor.

Rasgo las tiras de papel con entusiasmo pensando que se trataría posiblemente de un accesorio o una bufanda la cual pudiera usar ya que la caja estaba alargada. Pero lo que encontró fue una caja del mismo color solo con textura de terciopelo. La abrió y lo saco viendo una forma ligera y de textura suave y fácil de manipular; un dildo de tamaño un poco más grande del que tenía solo que con base testicular, entre un plug de forma de rosa.

\- Pero ¿Qué…? – Estaba completamente ruborizada, y más cuando adentro de la caja venia la foto del cuerpo del alfa en traje, sosteniendo una cámara y con una sonrisa seductora. – Señor… Bill.

Una nota cayo y la botellita que venía atada a esta.

**_“Esta noche solo piensa en mí, como yo pensare en ti” Atte. B.C._ **

Mabel veía la forma alargada del dildo y no podía creer lo que ese sujeto le estaba dando. Esa cosa media más de 13 pulgadas. Toco la cabeza que tenía la forma del glande de un pene en color carne, rosado de la punta y con un frenillo visible y táctil. Analizo un poco más el objeto y toda la longitud siendo un material de silicona más blando y menos riguroso, entre detalles venosos. Parecía la forma de un lápiz, flexible y grueso.

\- Debió ser caro. – Llevando sus dos manos a tocar los testículos de goma siendo de un tamaño mediano y levemente pesados casi como si fueran reales, aunque no se había detenido en ningún momento en tocar los del Alfa, pero tenían una sensación similar la última vez que lo hicieron en ese motel. – Woow… son como suaves.

Vio la foto donde veía el cuerpo del Cipher ya que solo tenía el traje que solía usar cuando daba clases.

Miraba el cuerpo del rubio y luego recordaba lo mucho que la acariciaba de su pequeño y delgado cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos y se recostó en la litera de su cama recordando como aquel alfa adulto siempre la tenía en los sillones de su sala.

Los besos con sabor a pastel de fresas cuando degustaban del postre o el vino que él tomaba por las tardes, cuando traía antojo de beber un poco. Jamás le dio a probar un poco del vino tinto, solo porque era menor de edad. Pero ella siempre se acercaba a besarlo para probar de sus labios, alcanzando unas cuantas gotas de ese líquido embriagante, resultando ser amargo y fructuoso para terminar en un calor en sus mejillas rosadas.

\- _Bill_ … - Susurro suavemente.

Mabel abrió algunos botones de su pijama lila de la parte superior dejando que el aire frío de la habitación tocara su pecho, levemente redondo y en crecimiento de sus mamas. No era tan grande ni muy voluminoso. Eran apenas senos gorditos y alzados, erizados de los pezones de color rosa.

Sus manos acariciaron sus senos en desarrollo; masajeándolos y apretándolos entre sus palmas tersas y dedos sedosos. Imaginaba al señor Bill que se encontraba detrás de ella, susurrándole aquellas palabras dulces y vergonzosas de su cuerpo, besando su cuello y restregando la erección de su regazo; cuando describía la textura de su pecho y lo mucho que le gustaba escuchar su voz cargada de placer.

Busco aquel juguete sexual y lo coloco detrás de ella en su trasero, restregándose de arriba abajo en su longitud, de forma lenta y despacio.

El digito de sus delgados dedos viajo por su esternón hasta descender por su vientre delgado y plano. Su piel lechosa iluminada por la luz del patio que se colaba por la ventana entre abierta de las cortinas. Bañaba su cuerpo de azúcar en descubierto de la parte superior y con sus senos juntos ante sus manos descendiendo lentamente por sus pantalones de pijama.

Su voz se emitía silenciosamente en un gemido y suspiraba de forma errática ante el ansiado juego que haría con ese dildo de goma. Sus nalgas subiendo y bajando ante la longitud endurecida y las caricias a su abdomen eran tímidas que causaban un estremecimiento en su vientre, contrayéndose y calentándose parte de su intimidad de mujer.

Dos dedos de ambas manos se sujetaron al elástico de su ropa y tiraron suavemente de su pantalón de pijama junto a sus bragas, importándole poco la hora y si alguien entraba a la habitación. Calándola el frío del invierno cerca de su sexo, la emoción la invadía a cometer una actividad poco conocida para su edad. Más no estaba desinformada de la masturbación entre las Omegas, puesto que cuando estaban en celo debían de practicarlo para calmar sus deseos de tener sexo con un Alfa o quedar embarazadas a la primera.

Pero en esta situación… Mabel tenía deseos de hacerlo, sentirse un poco más cerca de aquel Alfa que la estaba enamorando y que había tenido más de un beso con él. Pero tendría que alejarse de él el siguiente mes porque entraría en celo. Y lo menos que quisiera es molestarlo con su aroma. No sabría cómo reaccionaría Bill si detectara muy fuerte su feromona. Podría rechazarla si no fueran compatibles.

Busco aquel plug en forma de rosa y recordó lo que le dijo el alfa.

**_“Siempre lubricarse”_ **

La primera vez que lo hicieron no tuvieron tanto problema porque ambos estaban muy excitados y ella segregaba mucha lubricación para aceptar que entrara su miembro erecto en su trasero. Mientras la embestía lentamente en aquella noche en el motel. Desde entonces no habían vuelto hacerlo, puesto que Bill le dijo que necesitaba estimularse más o adaptarse para evitar que le doliera al día siguiente.

Solo disfrutaba cuando la masturbaba con sus dedos o la recostaba en el sillón mientras que su boca devoraba su condición de mujer, pasando su lengua por sus labios vaginales y chupaba su clítoris con lentitud y dando tiempos a que lo disfrutara.

Mabel tomo entre sus dedos el plug anal y le vertió un poco del lubricante en la punta en forma de péndulo redondo, se colocó en posición lateral y fetal e introdujo aquel objeto en su anillo rosado. Rotando la punta del péndulo y empujando suavemente en breves momentos sin meterlo completamente.

Un pequeño gemido broto de sus labios el cual fue silenciado por la almohada. Con su mano lo movió suavemente de adentro hacia afuera, rotándolo y metiendo más del objeto. Su pecho se elevaba y su corazón latía con fuerza. Estrecho muy estrecho y dilatando el anillo de su ano.

Sus pies se estiraban y se clampaban en las sabanas de la cama, tirando y empujando las colchas. La menor tenia las mejillas rojas del calor y la leve incomodidad del objeto, un recuerdo le llego a su mente y se imaginó al rubio tomándola de la cintura con delicadeza y adentrando el plug anal en forma de vaivén; metiendo y sacándolo para rotarlo mientras la besa en los labios.

 _\- Un poco más... solo un poco._ – Murmuro entre las sabanas.

Gemía y suspiraba entre cada empujón y salida, escuchándose el líquido chocar y estimular los músculos anales de su recto. Besaba la almohada pensando que era el mayor, movió su mano unas cuantas veces en su cavidad anal con el objeto hasta terminar de meterlo completamente con la punta de la figura en su anillo. Apretando y amoldándose al objeto rojizo.

Busco ese dildo grande lo toco de la base y acaricio la longitud de su tallo hasta la cabeza de goma. Suave y liso, ¿Así sería el pene del profesor Bill? Observaba el objeto y recordaba su miembro la noche del motel. Se sentía caliente y duro en su mano, palpitando ante la sangre que circulaba ese órgano genital. El pree semen goteando del orificio de su glande y la voz gutural y masculina del Alfa, cuando acariciaba su erección.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo lubrico con aquel líquido aceitoso y caliente, cubriendo toda el área del juguete. Practicando una masturbación manual al juguete e imaginándose que era aquel Alfa rubio, quien suplicaba su toque.

\- Bill… - Mirando con sus ojos vidriosos y cegada por el momento de su excitación. – Quiero tenerte dentro.

Sus manos subían y bajaban por la silicona tocando las venas falsas y apretando los testículos. Llevo su mano y toco su intimidad notando lo húmeda que estaba en sus labios y su perlita dando brincos de placer por ser tocada.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente empapado, lo atrajo sacando el plug y fue estimulando con la punta del pene. Estaba muy nerviosa en usarlo. Empujo el grueso dildo provocando un grito alto el cual acallo rápidamente cubriéndose con su mano, espero que nadie de su familia hubiese escuchado el ruido. Se reprimió mentalmente por no guardar silencio.

2 minutos eternos aguardo hasta volver a lo que estaba haciendo. Roto la punta del glande en su ano y empujo suavemente hasta conseguir la mitad de aquel juguete, sintiendo sus paredes carnosas dilatarse ante la intrusión de la goma de silicona. Un sonido húmedo brotaba entre los movimientos del objeto y su entrada.

\- Ahmm… ah, ah, ah…. Mmm… - Apretando las sabanas y moviendo su mano lentamente contra el dildo. Fue sacándolo sin salir completamente e introduciéndolo, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez. – Es muy grande… demasiado grande – gemía suavemente y respiraba de forma corta.

Se giró un poco y tomo posición sentándose de horcajas en la cama, con las piernas separadas y arrodillada. Con la punta a media mitad del dildo, tomo un impulso y meneo las caderas comenzando auto penetrarse. Subiendo y bajando su trasero al ritmo del vaivén lento, permitiéndole disfrutar de roce en su ano.

Era una sensación deliciosa y tensa en sus músculos perianales, imaginar que estaba siendo guiada por el rubio a las embestidas en su regazo, admirando sus cuerpos. Tan lejos y con un deseo grande de ser tocada nuevamente por el Alfa.

 _\- Bill… Bill… Bill… uhh… ah, ah, ah…_ \- Sus manos se aferraban a la almohada, dándose ese pequeño impulso que la motivaba a seguir en su acto de masturbación nocturna. – _Tómame, tómame… Bill. –_ Sus suspiros daban un aumento a su respiración y su trasero comenzaba a lubricarse por la sensación de las penetraciones. – _Puedes… correrte…_

En un descuido por moverse, resbalo con la sabana y termino metiendo de más el pene de goma, creando un chillido al tocar un punto muy dentro de su recto. Mabel se mordió los labios y aguanto las lágrimas de tan solo sentir el dildo en lo profundo de su ser. Sus nalgas tocando la base de los testículos y un gemido profundo la hicieron venirse en un orgasmo.

Las piernas se estiraron y ella cayo recostada en la cama, sacando el juguete con cuidado y viendo el hilo semi transparente con rastro blanquecino. De su entrada vaginal secretaba mucho flujo húmedo, mojando las sabanas de su cama.

\- Creo que fue muy profundo. – Soltando un suspiro agotador. Sus mejillas estaban rojas ante el indecoroso acto.

Volteo a ver el reloj de su cuarto y vio la hora que marcaba 00:10 de la medianoche. Era 25 de diciembre y la llamada nunca se hizo. Más eso no la molestaba a la castaña, puesto que sabía que su Alfa la quería.

\- Bill… Feliz Navidad.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Al final de la noche Bill se encontraba en su estudio bebiendo una copa de vino con sus hermanos. El mayor de todos; Phill Cipher estaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción de tan solo pensar que podría tener un amena charla con sus dos hermanos menores.

\- Esta noche ha salido del todo bien. – Comento viendo el semblante de sus hermanos y la seriedad que aún se ha mantenido, después de saber que él Alfa rubio le daba clases a la hija del coordinador de estudios.

\- Sí. – hablo el Cipher menor de cabellera azulada, haciendo un ameno movimiento con su copa. – La velada fue agradable, para lo que nos enfrentamos hoy en día. Bueno sí es que Bill nos esperaba o tenía planes.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Will? – Pregunto Bill.

\- ¡Por el amor a los chilaquiles!, pueden dejar ese tema de una vez. – Bufando de cansancio ante la discusión entre sus hermanos. – Escuche que van a subir el sueldo el siguiente semestre.

\- Me refiero a que cada mitad del año, no estás aquí en Piedmont. – Aclaro Will. – A ti ni te gusta estar aquí, te vas casi de que celebremos el brindis de año nuevo.

\- Ahí van otra vez.

\- Es porque siempre llamas al viejo. – Apretando un puño. – Sabes muy bien que detesto que ese anciano se meta en mi vida y en mis asuntos. Sí pudiera me quito el apellido Cipher y corto lazos con el maldito hombre decrepito.

\- Oye, Bill…. – Carraspeando su voz el pelirrojo al notar la actitud enojada de su hermano y por el comentario. – Una cosa es que estés molesto con el viejo y otra es que te desligues de los lazos sanguíneos. – Viendo al rubio que solo tensaba la mandíbula de los nervios. – Bill… ¿Enserio quieres hacer eso? Ya no ser nuestro hermano.

\- No me refiero a eso… tú lo sabes bien. – Levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la ventana de su estudio. – Ni entiendo porque Will lo defiende, cuando le causo el mismo daño que a mí.

\- Debes entender que el viejo tiene un pensamiento y un carácter diferente al dirigirse con nosotros. Una oposición con la cual se educó, y segrego a todos a su alrededor con su pensamiento machista y su forma de liderar la compañía. – Soltando un suspiro de recordar las terribles acciones que hicieron que la familia se desmoronada. – Somos la excepción; hijos rebeldes y que se fueron a estudiar lo que quisiéramos en vez de heredar las acciones de la compañía Cipher.

\- Contigo se calmó. – Respondió Will.

\- Pero batalle para que aceptara a Wendy y la dejara en paz. – Viendo su anillo de bodas con una sonrisa enorme. – Yo soy feliz a lado de mi Omega, no me importa si el viejo no la aceptara, por venir de una familia de pueblo o que no tuviera grandes riquezas. – Continúo con lo que decía. – Me alegra que no interrumpiera la boda, su mera presencia era suficiente para tenerme tenso en todo momento de la misa.

\- Temiendo que dijera el “yo me opongo”. – Soltando una risa burlesca y acida el rubio. – Estaba a punto de decirlo el viejo, solo que Will fue algo rápido en acallarlo.

\- Solo lo empuje a la salida. – Bebiendo su copa y viendo el rastro que dejo al fondo. – Suerte tuviste….

\- Miren el lado bueno, son tíos. – Sonriendo el pelirrojo. – De dos sobrinos, mi legado.

\- Hablando del diablo. – Bill abrió la puerta para encontrar a Tad recargado en la pared. – Primo no es de mala educación espiar.

\- No me invitaron, así que me auto invite. – Entrando con su bebida a la mano. – Phill, vengo a secuestraste.

\- ¡A cabrón! – Viendo con extrañez a su primo. – ¿Situación de negocios o sexual?

\- Ambos – Soltando una risa. – Pero más familiar. – Respondió. – Tú esposa te busca para que hagas relevo en cuidar a tus hijos. Parece que quiere hablar con Melissa sobre asuntos que no me conciernen, eso es lo que me dijeron las damas.

\- Oh ya sé a qué se refiere. – Dijo Phill sonriente. - ¿Lo hiciste pillín? – Golpeándolo con un codo. – Verdad que se siente bien saber eso.

\- Oh cállate, Gallo Claudio. – Respondió Tad con las mejillas rojas. – Solo les estoy dando su tiempo.

\- Ven te daré consejos, de cómo hacerle un rico pastel de chocolate a tú esposa.

\- ¿Y yo por qué debo saber eso?

\- Un día me lo agradecerás, estúpido perro mal agradecido y corte de hongo.

Se llevó a Tad lejos del estudio antes de que Bill comprendiera lo que hicieron estos dos. Tenía tiempo para aclarar unas dudas con su hermano. Sabía que Will no era nada tonto de engañar.

\- Will. – Hablo Bill serio en el asunto, cerrando la puerta. – Te molesta.

\- ¿Qué haces relacionándote con Mabel Pines? – Pregunto el peli azul ante la extraña actitud de su hermano del medio. – Sabes que ella es una Omega que apenas descubre las relaciones, y es muy fácil de que se enamore.

\- Entonces porque soy el único que debo de excluirme de su vida, mientras ustedes pueden hacerlo.

\- Porque yo no veo a Mabel con esa intención. – Mirando la copa donde yacía el vino que bebió. – Mabel la quiero como una hermana, es mi mejor amiga. Jamás le haría daño. – Aclaro. – El día que hice ese comentario… no tenía planes de declararme, solo quería aclarar una sospecha… el cual fue verdad.

\- ¿Cuál era? – Pregunto Bill.

\- Mabel se imprimo en mí…

\- ¿Ella lo hizo? – Levantando una ceja.

\- No soy idiota para darme cuenta que ella suspiraba cada vez que estábamos a solas en la oficina. Pero creo que la lastime demasiado, al decirle quien me gustaba. – Viendo la nieve caer por fuera de la ventana. – Bill… Creo que ella no está enamorada de ti, sigue tomándolo como una salida para olvidar los anteriores sentimientos.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que me fijaría en ella? – Guardando sus manos en su bolsillo. – Will, sé que no tengo pareja y estoy soltero. Pero sabes muy bien que está prohibido que yo ande con una Omega joven, sin consentimiento de sus padres.

\- Entonces dime una cosa. – Frunciendo el ceño. – El día del festival de la cosecha, ¿Por qué carajos sonreías?

\- ¿Qué? – Viendo confundido a su hermano antes de deducir por su aroma que decía la verdad. – Will…

\- El día de la excursión. – Apretando los puños. – Regrese temprano, puesto que unos tres de mis alumnos tenía problemas con su periodo. 30 minutos fueron suficientes para encontrarme al señor Pines en su auto. – Recordó como el hombre mantenía un semblante de preocupación y una sonrisa nerviosa. – Me dijo que Mabel vino hasta la universidad para entregarme el abrigo, ¡tú abrigo que me prestaste! – Caminando un poco por la habitación. – Yo claramente pensé que podría agradecerle a Mabel, por tomarse la molestia de venir en fin de semana. ¡Pero que sorpresa! me llevo que ella te invito al cine, o mejor dicho ustedes habían acordado ir al cine.

\- Sí, fuimos a ver una película.

\- La cual no entraron y decidieron irse a un festival a las afueras del pueblo. – Cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Nos espiaste? – Frunciendo el ceño y soltando un gruñido molesto.

\- Bill… ¿Por qué actuabas queriendo cortejarla? Habiendo tantas omegas de tú edad que se presentaban ante ti. Tú decidiste dirigirte a la equivocada a la cual apenas se acostumbraba a tú aroma, que por cierto… es bastante penetrante para ella. – Acercándose a encararle. – Actuaste celoso, ella claramente no entendía lo que intentabas hacer, no puedes tirarle coqueteos al aire. Le lanzaste tus sentimientos sin que ella fuera capaz de analizar la situación, presa del pánico era obvio que la abrumarías a tomar la decisión más insensata.

\- Ella sabía que me gustaba. – Respondió.

\- Lo sé. – Juzgando a su hermano. – Y ella te respondió de acuerdo a lo que sentía en ese momento. El rechazo de no darme cuenta en sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Qué tanto nos seguiste?

\- Lo suficiente para verlos entrar en un motel en medio de la carretera. – Respondió Will. – Sabes quiero pensar que todo lo que hicieron esa noche, fue solamente dormir. – Volteando a ver a su hermano. – Solo durmieron, ¿cierto? – Enfundando un puño. – No te aprovechaste de ella para acostarte una sola noche.

\- Will… - No termino de responder cuando un puño se estampo en su mejilla tumbándolo al piso.

\- ¡Bastardo!… - Tirando otro puñetazo a su rostro. - ¿La marcaste? Te atreviste a marcarla.

\- Espera… - Recibiendo más golpes.

\- Ella esta confundida, no te ama. – Deteniéndose y jadeando del cansancio. – Bill no lo entiendes, ella lo negara. No te ama… piensa que solo es momentáneo. Ella se ira…

\- ¡Ella me ama! ¡Pero no la marque!

\- ¿Qué?

\- No la marque…. No la mordí. – Menciono entre el quejido de dolor en su rostro. – Dormimos esa noche, fue la única vez que tuve sexo con ella. – Soltando un escupitajo de la sangre. – Mabel estaba impaciente que la marcara… pero no era el momento adecuado. Estoy enamorado de ella, ¡Dios la amo! pero… jamás la marcaria hasta estar seguro de que ella desea estar a mi lado y esto no sea un mero capricho.

Ambos Cipher se quedaron en silencio dentro de la habitación, hasta que uno decidió hablar.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo… llevan viéndose?

\- Dos meses.

\- Dos meses ¿Qué?

\- Dos meses como pareja… viéndonos a escondidas y disfrazando el asunto por clases de estudio.

\- Bill ¿Qué diablos hiciste?

\- No pude evitar… olvidarla. – Se levantó arreglando su ropa y limpiando la sangre de la comisura del labio. – No sabes… lo doloroso que es estar separado.

\- Lo sé – Caminando hasta su hermano. – Lo vivo todos los días. Y fue un error mío reclamar.

El rubio miro a su mellizo antes de ver como este colocaba una expresión de tristeza y nostalgia. Will se acercó a la estantería a servirse una copa de whisky y continuar con la conversación.

\- Mabel sabe que me gusta Isabella Gleeful. – Aclaro. – No lo tomo bien cuando lo supo, ese día cuando Phill y Wendy estaban en hospital y fui a entregar el reporte del mes. – Soltó un ambiguo suspiro antes de mirar a su hermano. – Ella estaba ahí y portaba su collarín. – soltó una risa al recordar lo nerviosa que estaba y su aroma como entorpecía al Beta. – Era un manojo de nervios, pero muy decidida a buscar respuestas y las obtuvo al visitar mi oficina.

\- También fue la primera vez que entable conversación con ella. – Dijo el rubio un poco celoso.

\- Escuche que te rompió la nariz.

\- Creo que la asuste demasiado esa noche, cuando pregunte que hacia una Omega sola en la universidad.

\- Eso no se pregunta a una chica. – Soltando una risa. – Siempre fuiste terrible para hablar con las mujeres.

\- Solo tener sexo y cambio de unos cuantos puntos en su calificación. – Sonriendo. – No, fui muy malo para hablar con una mujer.

\- Siempre directo.

\- ¿Qué detono que Mabel… te interesada? – Pregunto Will a un dudoso del comportamiento de su hermano.

\- Su actitud… - Menciono Bill. – Su esencia y aroma, era como si siempre me abrazara o me dijera que era mi hogar.

\- ¿Hogar? – Coloco una expresión de incredulidad. – Acaso solo esos pocos segundos de estar parado frente a ella, te dio todo eso.

\- Era hermosa, olía un delicioso aroma a peonias y dulce, cada movimiento que hace es muy delicado para una señorita. – Comento sonriente. – Sus ojos son como el bosque en verano y su piel tan lechosa y rosada, es como un durazno. Su voz es calmada y suave. Su cabello es como el chocolate, tan brillante y suave. Me gusta que sonría y ría con ese tono, y su carácter… demonios es tan… - Soltando una carcajada.

\- De acuerdo, no tan gráfico. – Dijo Will. – Veo que te gusta mucho de ella.

\- Estoy enamorado. – Admitió el Alfa. – Tanto que me gustaría que fuera mi compañera en este momento, que estuviera aquí

\- ¿Cómo sabes que ella siente lo mismo por ti?

\- A que te refieres.

\- Ella te ama. - Acercándose para encararlo de enfrente. - ¿Me ha olvidado por fin?

\- Mabel… ella.

\- Sí yo… fuera al pueblo de Gravity Falls y me la encontrara… - Mirando a su hermano. – Crees que si me declarada, ella te olvidaría.

\- Will – Frunciendo el ceño. Tomo del cuello al celeste estampándolo contra el librero. - ¿Qué pretendes?

\- No quiero que pases por lo mismo Bill – Siendo alzado por el rubio y sintiendo la presión del estante. – Mabel no está lista para estar contigo, aparte esta en mi derecho ir a donde yo vaya.

\- Si no la amas, ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- Es tu decisión. – Respondio. – Ahora suéltame, que de seguro Phill vendrá corriendo por escuchar el ruido y nos cuestionara.

\- Grr… no te atrevas – Soltando el agarre.

\- No debiste involucrarte con Mabel Pines. – Amenazo. – Sabes muy bien que si tú me sigues o intentas acercarte a ella con su familia cerca, te tomaran a mal y sospecharan de su relación. – Aclaro con una mirada desafiante. – Oh sabe el señor Charles Pines de que su hija se acostó con un Alfa mayor, un alfa que da clases en su universidad y que se ve a solas con ella.

En cuestión de minutos apareció Phill junto con Tad viendo el desastre de libros que cayeron del estante. Iba preguntar que había sucedido, pero Will los interrumpió diciendo que cortaría otra rebanada de pastel, invitando al par.

“Había sido descubierto por su hermano”

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Seis días habían pasado de la celebración, seis días Mabel no sabía nada de Bill. Ni una llamada ha sido recibida en la casa de sus tíos abuelos. Estos días había salido con Pacifica a dar una vuelta por los centros comerciales y por su casa, teniendo una charla de sus vacaciones y pasando el tiempo con su hermano mayor.

Se preguntaba; ¿Cómo es posible que Bill no haya podido llamarle? Siempre se quedaba sentada a un lado de la mesita del teléfono mientras tejía o pasaba el tiempo en el desván, con una oreja pegada al suelo de madera esperando el timbrar del aparato.

Su madre le llamaba de momentos a la cocina para preparar galletas o chocolate caliente. Pero su vista siempre estaba pendiente del teléfono.

Su mamá no era despistada, sabía lo que ocurría y por más que su hija trataba de mantener la calma, sabía que esperaba algo de forma ansiosa. La vio cortando la masa para galleta cuando decidió preguntarle.

\- Mabel

-¿Sí? – Viendo a su mamá.

\- Te he notado un poco… al pendiente del teléfono. – Comento con su voz calmada. - ¿Sucede algo?

\- Oh… ¡nada! Solo… pensaba que nunca lo escuche sonar, jeje tú sabes – Soltando una risita nerviosa, mientras seguía cortando muñequitos.

\- Nunca te pregunte como te fue en tu cita con ese chico de tu escuela.

\- ¿Nathan? – soltó su nombre con duda, al recordar cómo le fue mal ese día y como Bill había llegado a llevársela antes de que ella llorada enfrente del chico. – Más o menos… no era mi tipo, y aparte descubrí que le gustaba otra persona. Solo fui un digamos una solución a sus sentimientos.

\- Eso es muy cruel. – Dijo la mamá un poco molesta. – Tú eres un omega linda, no me gusta que alfas como él se aprovechen de esa manera.

\- Lo sé mamá, pero creo que ese día… ambos no estábamos muy claros en nuestros sentimientos. – Dijo ella. – Tanto que por un momento pensé que se volvería en un final de día horrible.

\- El señor Cipher fue oportuno de verte en la parada del bus. – Recordando ese día cuando lo invito a cenar. – Incluso fue amable en traerte, sabiendo que vivimos un poco retirado de la universidad.

-S-Sí… fue amable. – Sonrosándose. Aun recordaba ese día que comieron helado para descargar sus penas amorosas. – Cuando se siente mal en el amor, come mucho helado con salsa de chocolate.

\- ¿Helado?

\- Es… un decir jeje – Se calló un momento y coloco la masa cortada en la bandeja.

\- Por cierto Mabel – Colocando gomitas y chispas de chocolate en los muñequitos de jengibre. – Nunca te pregunte como te fue en tú cita con el señor Cipher.

\- ¿El señor Cipher? – Trago grueso al sentir la mirada interrogatorio de su madre.

\- Sí, el señor Cipher. – Menciono. – Fuiste con él a ver una película, me dijo tu papá. – Tomando la charola. – Claro que si ver una película, es rogarle a que fueran a una feria que se encontraba casi fuera de la ciudad.

\- Puedo explicarlo… - Viendo a su mamá colocar la charola en el hornillo. – Yo… yo…

\- Creíste que no me enteraría y que tu padre me lo mantendría oculto. – Cruzándose de brazos. – Apenas voy enterándome, y créeme que no estoy feliz.

\- Perdón mamá.

\- Mabel lo que hiciste estuvo mal, llevar al señor Cipher afuera de la ciudad y después obligarlo a conducir en medio de la lluvia. ¿Qué pasa si algo les ocurría? Un choque, que los asalten o que unos alfas te hubieran hecho daño, y el señor Cipher no pudiera protegerte. – soltó un suspiro angustiada.

\- ¡El señor C-Cipher, sí lo hizo! – Sonando espontanea en su respuesta. – Estuvo cuidándome y protegiendo… sé que fue imprudente pedirle que me llevara. – Agachando la mirada. – Pero… por un momento me sentí feliz de salir a un lugar con él.

\- ¿Te divertiste ese día? – Cuestionando a su hija.

\- ¿Eh? – Viendo el semblante sereno de su madre.

\- ¿Si te divertiste? – Pregunto. – Un alfa adulto, a veces no tolera las actividades de los adolescentes. No conozco mucho al señor Bill, solo sus hermanos. Pero tengo que entendido que no es el tipo de alfa que gusta de paseos o ir a la feria.

\- ¡Al contrario! – Hablo con emoción. – Al señor Cipher le gusta pasear y tomar fotos, incluso le agrada bailar… ese día en la plaza había música y nosotros bailamos. Me guio en los pasos. – Mostrando una expresión de felicidad. – Incluso me invito una manzana acaramelada y jugamos a los juegos de la feria, ¿Sabías que tiene un excelente brazo para lanzar pelotas? Con un solo tiro me consiguió dos peluches.

\- Vaya, dos peluches. – Viendo a su hija emocionada en la conversación.

\- Yo en cambio fui terrible – Soltando una risita. – Le pegue con la pelota dos veces. – Mostrando una sonrisa y recordando la expresión suave del rubio. - Pero nunca se molestó.

\- Eso es tener mucha paciencia para un alfa.

\- También le ayude a ganar un cerdito, que nombramos Pato. – Menciono ella. – Es muy lindo y camina como uno.

\- ¿Un cerdito?

\- Aja, solo que ese día no se lo llevo. Porque tenía que acondicionar su hogar para tenerlo. – Dijo. – Siempre que voy a tomar clases tutoriales con él, le llevo una bolsa de comida a Pato.

\- Eso no sabía de qué tenía una mascota.

\- El señor Cipher ha sido amable conmigo.

\- Mabel – Viendo a su hija. - ¿Te sientes a gusto con el señor Bill?

\- Bueno… yo – Jugando con sus dedos. – El señor Bill es un alfa amable y se preocupa mucho.

\- No me refiero a eso. – Inclinándose un poco cerca su madre. – Mabel, estas en edad en que casi las Omegas se enamorar y eligen a sus parejas. Y a veces puede ocurrir que tú en vez de tener interés por alfas como Nathan. – Soltando un suspiro. – Termines imprimándote en un alfa como… el señor Cipher.

La castaña sabía a qué se refería su madre cuando hablan del tema de las marcas.

\- Mabel – Continuo. – La razón por la que las omegas menores usan un collar con inhibición fuerte, es para evitar que los alfas los busquen. – Tocando su collar. – Saben que están en una edad de decisiones y experimentaciones en el amor.

\- Mamá yo sé cuándo es el momento cuando me marquen.

\- Lo sé – Viendo a su hija. – Pero también debes saber que estar en una relación con un alfa de tú edad es diferente al andar con uno mayor. – Cruzándose de brazos. – Un alfa de tu edad, aun no tiene interés en las relaciones serias o en formar una familia. Es una edad de experimentar amor y que guste de cortejar a su pareja. Casi no tienen ese problema del nudo con su pareja y la marca es menos duradera.

Tocando el cuello de su hija.

\- Su marca nunca estará cerca de aquí, solo estará por la clavícula.

\- ¿La clavícula?

\- Sí – Asintiendo. – Pero los alfa mayores, buscan un omega lista para formar una relación seria.

\- Eso sería…

\- Salidas, relaciones sexuales formales donde implican nudo puesto que son pareja, compromiso, casarse, tener familia y el deseo de preñar a su pareja. – Menciono. – Casi no disfrutarías un noviazgo. A tú edad no es conveniente. – Viendo a su hija. – No sabes si estas enamorada de él o si solo es mera atracción.

\- Mamá… - Apretando su mandil. – Y si ocurriera lo segundo.

\- Existen parejas así, de alfas mayores y omegas jóvenes. – Respondió. – Algunas sale bien y otras no funcionan. No muchos padres aceptan esa relación de su hija o hijo con un alfa o beta mayor.

\- ¿Y si sucediera? – Pregunto la castaña. – Si quisiera estar en una.

\- Mabel, tienes 15 años. – Menciono. – Y eres una Omega muy lista y sabes muy bien, que si te veo con esa sonrisa y que si te sientas cómoda con tu pareja. Lo aceptaría. – Colocando un semblante calmado. – Pero primero quiero conocerlo antes de soltarte a él.

\- ¿Y papá? Crees que lo aceptaría.

\- Un poco difícil.

\- Ya veo.

\- Pero no imposible. – Sentándose en la mesa del comedor. – Así que… ¿Qué andas esperando?

\- ¿Esperando? – Respondió con duda.

\- Es un alfa el que te llamara o una de tus amigas.

\- Espero una llamada… de… - Sonrojándose. – Un alfa.

\- Ya veo. – Sonriendo.

\- Pero… no la he recibido, desde navidad.

\- Creo que no tardara en llamar.

\- Mamá.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Estás molesta?

\- Mabel – Abrazando a su hija. – Jamás estaría molesta contigo o con tu hermano Mason – Soltando un ronroneo. – Soy feliz si ustedes lo son. Pero recuerda que eres mi sol y mi hija más preciada.

\- Sí.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

La tarde del 31 de diciembre se había hecho presente. Todos estaban reunidos a celebrar el inicio de un nuevo año dentro de unas horas.

Mabel se encontraba con un vestido blanco de manga larga y un suéter crema con medias térmicas de color negro y un calzado oscuro. Estaba celebrando un previo brindis con sus tíos abuelos y su abuelo a lado de su familia, estaban tan ambientados en los juegos de mesa que la castaña solo veía de momentos el teléfono que estaba en el pasillo del recibidor. Esperando atenta a la llamada de hace dos horas… o más en la mañana, no había respuesta. Eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde y sentía esa opresión en su pecho.

De repente la castaña escucho un chillido por parte de la amiga de Dipper o le que podría decirse de Pacifica quien había sido invitada a la cabaña. Había ocurrido un suceso inesperado y sorprendente. Toda su familia reunida tomando fotos y su hermano mayor arrodillado diciendo unas palabras que cambiarían todo en el círculo social de su familia.

\- Llegaste a mi vida como una amiga de la infancia. El cual no sabíamos porque pasábamos horas en la tarde jugando, divirtiéndonos y discutiendo por pequeñas cosas que no eran tan grandes pero que eran importantes. – Sacando una cajita. - Dicen que algo como esto sólo se siente una vez en la vida. – Viendo a su tío abuelo Stan levantar el pulgar de aprobación. – Dicen que cuando llega el verdadero amor, se nota. – Viendo a su abuelo Shermy. – Y en este tiempo he confirmado mis sospechas y mis análisis, y solo puedo decir: que te adoro irremediablemente y no voy a luchar contra ello. Así que ahora quiero avanzar en este camino que llaman amor. – Viendo a su tío abuelo Stanford que le levantaba un pulgar arriba al igual que su hermano gemelo. – La seguridad de la firmeza de nuestro amor que nos tenemos, la energía que me dan, las risas compartidas contigo, la calma de las confidencias y la vitalidad de nuestros planes e ilusiones me llevan a preguntarme muchas cosas, mi omega presumida y orgullosa. Pero especialmente una quiero saber y que es mi teoría e hipótesis en mi relación. – Abriendo la cajita para mostrar un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante. – ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Pacifica Elise Northwest.

\- ¡Sí! – Asintiendo con su cabeza y llorando de felicidad. - ¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!

\- ¡Acepto! – Dijo entusiasmado el castaño abrazando a la rubia de la cintura para apretarla contra su pecho y recibir un beso de la omega. - ¡Claro que acepto! ¡Dipper!

\- Vaya Charles, tendremos boda. – Dijo Stan. – Enserio me sorprendiste chico. – Felicitando a Dipper.

\- Bueno era de esperarse. – Dijo Charles. – No creo que todos esos viajes para ver al viejo Stanford eran para evaluar su tesis.

\- Jaja era otra sorpresa. – Dijo Ford. – Dipper no les había dicho mucho del plan ni que había sido aceptado para su residencia en compañía de investigación.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo Charles entusiasmado. - ¿Cuándo sucedió todo eso?

\- El verano pasado. – Dijo Shermy.

\- Ahora nuestro Dipper nos sorprendió a todos. – Dijo su madre.

\- Pacifica es un gusto tenerte parte de nuestra familia. – Dijo Mabel abrazando a la rubia. – Eso fue una sorpresa bastante sorprendente.

\- También para mí – Dijo la rubia.

\- Puedo ahora decirle cuñada. – Dando un codazo a su hermano.

\- Sí Mabel, ahora sí. – Dijo las mejillas arremolinadas de un rojo fresa.

\- ¡Entonces es tu destinataria! – Sonando contenta.

\- Claro. – Dando un golpecito en la cabeza. – Aunque eso es privado, no preguntes más de eso o la incomodaras.

La castaña miraba que en el cuello de la rubia ya no portaba más su collar pero si una notable mordida leve que se ocultaba en su bufanda. Pacifica le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza.

_Era entendido que cuando un omega era marcado por un alfa o beta, solo le pertenecería a él. ¿En qué sentido? Que solo tendría relaciones con él y ambos experimentarían cercanía, entre una serie de distancia y malestar si llegaran a separarse. Igual se identificaría como su compañera y destinataria evitando que alguien más se le acerque._

_Es raro que se rompa lazo alguno en este tipo de relaciones o sufra la pareja. No todos se dejan marcar al primer amor o saber quién es su destinatario en su primer celo._

La chica solo podía sentir un poco de envidia por su hermano y su futura prometida, pues había encontrado a su pareja ideal y compañera de por vida. Su padre y madre no podían estar más orgullosos, desde hace tiempo. Qué forma de comenzar el año nuevo con un compromiso de boda en puerta.

Mabel estaba triste porque no podía sentir ese mismo sentimiento, hasta que de repente escucho el sonido de alguien tocar la puerta. Su hermano fue abrir antes de encontrarse a Will parado frente al umbral con un traje formal.

La castaña al percibir el aroma por un momento pensó que era el rubio, pero se trataba de Will. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente al encontrarlo en la cabaña.

\- ¡Señor William! Que grata sorpresa en encontrarlo. – Dijo Charles. – Te dije que podias entregármelo mañana muchacho.

\- Hola señor Charles. – Dijo. – Interrumpo el compromiso.

\- Nada de oídos sordos, Profesor Will. – Dijo Dipper. – Ella… - Tomando a Pacifica de los hombros y abrazándola. – Mi futura esposa, Pacifica Elise Northwest. La mujer que estuvo invadiendo mis pensamientos.

\- Mucho gusto, Dipper me hablando de usted y su hermano… Phill Cipher. – Dijo ella. – El que imparte la materia de matemáticas.

\- Sí, mi hermano el entusiasta Phill, anda en Piedmont con su familia y mi primo Tad Strange celebrando año nuevo.

\- Señor Will, ¿gusta de una bebida caliente o una copa? – Ofreció la mamá de Dipper y Mabel.

\- Creo que aceptare la bebida caliente.

\- Pasa muchacho. – Dijo el señor Pines. – En un momento dejo estos documentos.

\- Querido. – Amenazo su esposa con el semblante serio.

\- Solo es rápido, aparte fue él quien lo trajo.

Will camino por la sala saludando a Ford y a Stan, para luego acercarse al abuelo Shermy. Mabel estaba cerca de las escaleras cuando vio al peli celeste recibir la bebida y dirigirle una mirada a ella.

\- Señorita Mabel. – El beta le dirigió una sonrisa antes de entablar una conversación. – Hace tiempo que no te veía.

\- Señor Will – Colocando una sonrisa nerviosa. – Feliz víspera de año nuevo.

\- Feliz víspera de año – Recargándose en la pared. – Te ves muy bonita con tú vestido.

\- Gracias – Sonrojándose. – Usted también se ve… elegante.

\- Gracias por notarlo, aunque el color ocre dorado no es mí color. – Colocando una sonrisa misteriosa. – Mabel, te incomoda que pueda hablarte.

\- No, para nada. – Agitando las manos nerviosamente en el aire se restiro en la pared. – Hace un clima muy frío afuera, si bebe el chocolate caliente que hizo mi madre, rápidamente entrara en calor.

\- Cierto. – Se acercó a ella chocando con su hombro. - ¿Qué se siente tener a la señorita Northwest como parte de tú familia?

\- Estoy feliz por ellos. – Dijo. – Dipper tiene suerte de conocer una omega muy linda y delicada como Pacifica, es muy femenina y huele delicioso a la magnolia y claveles. Aparte de que su cabello es lindo.

\- Cierto, la señorita Pacifica es muy hermosa y Dipper supo elegir a su destinataria. – Aclaro. - ¿No crees, Mabel?

\- Ehm… s-sí. – Agachando la mirada. – Señor Will…

\- Puedes decirme Will, Mabel. – Hablando en un tono calmado en su instinto. – Vamos, basta de la formalidad que es 31.

\- Sí.

\- Mabel.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Sonando ansiosa en su voz al tener cerca al beta.

\- No te gustaría acompañarme a jugar un rato cartas.

\- Pero… - Viendo el teléfono.

\- Descuida te enseñare, pequeña omega. – Tomando su mano. - ¿Qué dices, Mabel? Una partida.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo emocionada siguiendo al celeste.

Mabel sentía que se le saldría el corazón en cualquier momento. Estaba contenta estando un rato con Will, pero de momentos recordaba la llamada del rubio. La castaña observo como el amable beta repartía las cartas y le dedicaba una mirada de sus ojos color Prusia. Ellos dos estaban en la sala jugando una partida de poker.

Para cuando dieron las 7 de la noche sus tíos abuelos se habían unido al juego, apostando dinero y artículos. Entre el juego se unieron su padre y hermano, Will y Mabel aprovecharon para escapar de esa zona cuando vieron que las apuestas y el juego se habían ido para otro rumbo.

La pareja se encontraba ahora afuera en el porche siendo casi las 8:30 de la noche con el panorama de un paisaje nevado en el bosque. Will estaba comiendo uno de los bocadillos; unas galletas de jengibre y Mabel estaban platicando con él acerca de que ella había horneado las galletas junto su madre. 

Will viendo que casi era la hora aprovecho su movimiento, la familia de Mabel estaba centrada en el juego, Pacifica y la madre de la Pines estaban ocupadas platicando en la sala. Era momento de decirle.

\- Will, estoy muy feliz de verte en este día.

\- ¿A qué se debe Mabel?

\- Es porque… bueno… - Cerrando sus ojos. – Hace tiempo no sabía mucho de ti. Mi hermano y mi papá siempre decían que cumplías años en enero. Para que no me preocupara siempre en felicitarte. – Comento ella. – Pero hace poco… el señor Bill me conto que tú cumplías el 31 de diciembre.

\- Él te lo dijo.

\- Sí. – soltando una leve risita. – Fue un dato pequeño lo que me dijo, pero lo suficiente para saberlo. – Observo al Beta muy cerca de ella y su corazón continuaba latiendo lentamente, no tan fuerte como antes pero lo suficiente para ponerla nerviosa. – Will… tengo un regalo para ti.

\- ¿Qué es? – Tomando su mentón. – Tiene que ver algo tuyo.

\- Algo mío… - Sus labios casi rozaban con los suyos.

\- Mabel… - Sosteniendo el rostro de la castaña. - ¿Tú me amas?

\- Will. – Viendo el rostro sereno del beta.

\- Mabel, eres una omega joven y muy linda. – Sonriendo. – Y entiendo tus sentimientos desde que tenías 11 años. Jamás te lastimaría, porque eres muy importante para mí.

\- Lo sé. – Sus ojos derramaron lágrimas al saber la amargura que reabrió en sus sentimientos. – Eso lo sé.

\- Pero tampoco no es razón para que llores esta noche. – En un inesperado acto beso sus labios suaves y levemente carnosos, guiándola a un vals lento.

Mabel se sorprendió por el contacto y el aroma del beta, aquel beso es algo que soñó por un tiempo, un beso esperado de un beta que había anhelado.

Si no fuera que su corazón en este mismo momento había cambiado de sentimientos y dolía al recordar al Alfa rubio. Will se separó de ella esperando encontrar el rostro de la omega sonrojado, pero lo que encontró fue a la joven con los ojos llorosos y un semblante lleno de tristeza.

El peli celeste no hizo más que colocar una expresión calmada y de rendición por el acto imprudente que realizo. Soltó un suspiro y se recargo en el barandal del porche.

\- Lo siento mucho, Mabel.

\- Will… - Soltando un sollozo. – Lo siento, lo siento… pero… - Bajo la mirada al sentir su pecho oprimirse.

\- Lamento robarte un beso y obligarte ver tus sentimientos. – Respondió inclinándose un poco a su estatura. – Llegue tarde a corresponder. – Levantando su mentón. – Pero aun si hubiera aceptado tus sentimientos, no ibas a estar a gusto conmigo Mabel.

\- No ocultare que estuve enamorado de una omega y tuve una relación anterior. – Aclaro. – Pensé que empezar una nueva sería imposible para mí, pero el problema es que no puedo olvidarla, puesto que tengo un lazo con ella. – Acomodando los mechones de su cabello. – Mabel, te quiero… pero tú sabes que no eres mi compañera destinataria.

En su mano sintió como el chico de cabello celeste le daba una llave con el número de la habitación de un hotel.

\- Mabel – Besando su frente. – No vine solo.

Viendo el rostro sorprendido de la castaña. Will sonrió al ver la expresión levemente sonrojada y ansiosa de la omega.

\- Sabes, 31 de diciembre no solo es mi cumpleaños, eso deberías saberlo Mabel. – Llevándose una mano a la cadera y levantando un dedo. – Más si el idiota de mi hermano y yo somos mellizos.

\- Entonces…

\- Él nunca te dijo su cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

\- No. – Se sentía avergonzada de no saber mucho de Bill.

\- ¿Tienes un regalo para él? – Pregunto con un tono divertido. – O solo pensaste en mí, si es así, deja le llamo por este aparatito para darle celos. – Mostrando un Bipper. – haber si ahora si le da el infarto.

\- ¡NO! – Tirando el Bepper.

\- Ey, tranquila. – Soltando una carcajada. - ¿Sí tienes algo para él?

\- Sí… bueno, era un regalo de navidad atrasado. – Comento. – Lo tengo en mi habitación. Pero no es un regalo de cumpleaños… lo tejí pensando en un diseño de invierno.

\- Créeme le gustara todo lo que hagas. – Menciono. – Puedes cambiar la tarjeta y decir: “Feliz cumpleaños o año nuevo”. Igual es una celebración más para nosotros.

\- Mabel… ¿quieres verlo? – Pregunto Will en espera de la respuesta de la omega.

\- ¡Sí! – Sonando decidida. – Voy a ver ese maldito tuerto tonto, por no decirme algo tan importante.

\- Yo creo que si quería decirlo. - Cruzándose de brazos. – Pero estaba indeciso en decirlo. O muy tímido en decirlo.

\- Iré por el regalo.

\- Mabel. – Le llamo antes de que la chica cruzara el umbral. – ¿Estás segura de tus sentimientos? Siendo una omega joven para él y lo que diría tus padres si se enteraran de su relación. – Menciono. – No te prometo que vuelvas a ver a mi hermano o tú padre te permita relacionarte con algún miembro de nuestra familia. – Acercandose a ella. – Pero quiero que sepas que… si eres feliz con mi hermano y te sientes segura. Yo dejare que siga su relación.

\- Will… - Sonriéndole. – En otra situación… yo lo hubiera odiado por su actitud y seguiría con mis sentimientos hacia a ti, siendo ciega de los sentimientos no correspondidos. Pero… cuando me encontré con él… y lo conocí, poco a poco, termine cayendo en esos sentimientos nuevos. – Menciono. – Yo lo amo, quiero mucho a Bill.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Bill se encontraba leyendo en el sofá, había accedido a venir con Will al pueblo de Gravity Falls. Su hermano iba con el plan de aceptar los sentimientos de la chica Pines.

El alfa rubio estaba abatido en tristeza, pero no podía detenerlo, tenía todo el derecho siendo el beta el cual la castaña se imprimo por primera vez. Aunque era un riesgo sabiendo que Mabel podía seguir enamorada de su mellizo y olvidarlo.

Acabo como dijo su hermano y su primo Tad Strange, solo es un amor instantáneo. Las omegas jóvenes aun no tienen decidido su destinatario.

\- ¡Diablos! – Apretando el libro. – Debí detenerlo.

Se levantó del sofá dando vueltas y llevándose una mano a su cabello rubio para sacudirlo y tirar de los mechones.

\- De seguro ella ya confeso sus sentimientos y este dijo; “acepto” – Gruño molesto, luego se sentó en el sofá.

Se imaginó un millón de escenarios en la que ellos dos terminaban juntos. Luego pensó en lo malo que fue al negarle a la chica en declarar sus sentimientos primero con su hermano.

\- Sabia que debía llamarla, no importara la hora. – Golpeo el reposabrazos del sillón con su mano. – Lo más seguro es que Will le dijo que la quería.

\- Y si solo… me aparto. – Sonando deprimido. – Ellos deben estar disfrutando esta fecha.

Se levantó acercándose a la ventana para ver nevar afuera, en ese momento recordó los días en que se iba lejos de la ciudad a olvidar este día.

\- Es muy injusto no recibir una llamada suya.

Bill se volteó inmediatamente al reconocer esa voz suave y armoniosa. Se encontró a la castaña parada en medio de la habitación con el ceño fruncido y sus labios una curvatura enojada.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijo que era su cumpleaños? – llevando sus manos a su cadera e hinchando sus mejillas. – Es muy cruel, señor Bill.- ¡MABEL! – Grito atrapando a la joven castaña en sus brazos y alzándola lo suficiente a su altura, sintiendo los brazos de la omega pasarse atrás de su cuello. – Pero… ¿Cómo?

\- Will… me dijo dónde estabas y me trajo. – Respondió tomando el rostro del rubio para acariciar su mejilla con sumo cuidado, viendo como este disfrutaba de su contacto. – Bill… tú, ¿ya no me amas? – Agachando su mirada. - ¿Quieres olvidarme?

El rubio sintió una opresión en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras. Había enviado a su mellizo con el fin de que él se declarada y aceptara los sentimientos de la castaña, siendo su derecho.

\- No tienes que decirme – ladeando la mirada. – Sé que en un principio te dije quién me gustaba.

Bill se sentía triste de tan solo pensar que ella iba rechazarlo, estaba listo de recibir su respuesta mas no dejarla aun.

\- Hable con Will… y de mis sentimientos. – Se separó de su agarre quedando en el suelo y viendo al alfa rubio mantener la compostura seria y atenta a su conversación. – Le dije que me gustaba… y él se había dado cuenta de que tenía sentimientos de amor hacia él. – Colocando una media sonrisa. – Sabes… él me beso… – Tocando con sus dedos la zona. – Se sentía cálido… más no pude corresponderle de esa manera.

\- ¿No era con él que te imprimaste? – Mostrando una expresión de aflicción y tristeza. – Sé que te gustaba. Y yo fui el causante de que trataras de olvidarlo, obligándote a aceptar sentimientos míos. Sin que llegara a respetar tus decisiones. – Tocando su collar. – La noche en el motel quería… marcarte, para que fueras mía. – Dijo sonando apenado de sus acciones. – Muchas veces quise hacerlo, para que no me preocupara por su relación. – Aclaro, soltando un suspiro. – Y ahora que Will tenía la oportunidad de ir, quise mantener mi margen fuera de su relación…

\- ¡Eres un idiota! – Le protesto la castaña frunciendo el ceño, dándole un golpe en el pecho. – Will… Will no fue con el que me imprime. – Sintiendo su mirada acuosa y las mejillas rojas. – No puedo aceptarlo… ya no puedo… porque… yo. – Soltando las lágrimas se giró sobre sus talones para que no pudiera verla. – Estoy imprimada de un alfa tan estúpido que es tuerto y ciego. Y con el cabello que es color como el sol. – Sus mejillas se sonrojaron después de decir la confesión. – No ve que yo estoy enamorada de él, que aunque sea muy tonto para cortejarme o tenerme paciencia en aceptar sus cariños, yo… aun lo quiero mucho… y espere como tonta una llamada de navidad y año nuevo.

Soltó la menor un bufido y un sollozo antes de pasarse sus manos sobre su rostro.

\- Pero veo que solo… me quiere alejar. – Sonando su voz débilmente quebrada. – Aun teniéndome cerca. – Sus manos apretaban las mangas de su vestido. – Señor… Bill, si usted me quiere alejar… yo…

El alfa la tomo de sus hombros con delicadeza y giro su cuerpo quedando frente a frente. Se inclinó a su rostro y sujeto su barbilla lo suficiente para alzar y besarla con suavidad.

**“Te amo, Estrella fugaz”**

Will se encontraba en el lobby sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo un periódico. Alzo su muñequera revisando que había pasado más de 20 minutos desde que trajo a Mabel al hotel.

\- Si se apura, tal vez lleguemos al brindis antes de que sus padres empiecen a preguntarme la tardanza. – Soltó un suspiro, antes de embozar una leve sonrisa de complicidad. – Hermano… no esperabas encontrarte con tú omega. – Golpeando sus dedos el reposa brazos del sofá. – Unos 15 minutos más les daré.

Volviendo a su lectura y revisando que había más casos de chicas desaparecidas. 

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

La joven se encontraba en la cama tendida con la mitad del vestido bajo, su pecho se encontraba desnudo ante el aire cálido de la habitación. Sus pezones estaban erectos y con sus mamas cubiertas de chupetones rojizos. Su falda alzada y con sus medias y bragas a media mitad de sus tobillos. La castaña recibía los besos apasionados de aquel alfa rubio, escuchando el roce húmedo y sus jadeos ir en aumento.

Sus manos acariciaban la erección libre y alzada del mayor, guiando al movimiento de sus palmas de arriba hacia abajo, tocando sus testículos y apretando con sumo cuidado. Bill observaba a la menor cerca de su rostro lanzando suspiros dulces y bajos, sus manos la acariciaban de las nalgas y frotaban su flor humedecida, lista para el acto al ver el flujo emanando de sus dedos.

\- S-Señor… Bill – Llamo la chica sonrojada, viendo al rubio buscar en sus bolsillos un preservativo, mas no encontraba. – No… hay. – haciendo un leve mohín en sus labios rosados.

\- No pensaba que terminaríamos así. – Besando sus labios.

\- Quiero sentirlo. – Besando sus labios. – Como… la noche en el motel…

\- No quiero lastimarte.

\- Lo quiero… yo quiero hacerlo. – Apretando las solapas de su saco. – Bill…

Llevo sus dedos tocando el anillo rosado y sintiendo un líquido resbaloso, algo que pocos omegas lo hacían en el momento de excitación. – Estas aquí mojada, querida. – Guió su miembro metiendo la punta de su glande a la entrada del ano.

\- Mmhg… ah, ah, ah… - Extendió su cabeza soltando un suspiro de placer.

\- Mabel… - Gruño levemente sintiendo la sensación del cuerpo de su pene frotar dentro de su cavidad. – Tranquila preciosa…

La castaña movió su cadera tomando un poco más y enredando sus piernas en la cintura del alfa, recibiendo las primeras embestidas lentas y suaves del mayor. Bill besaba cada parte de su cuerpo con ternura, dejando un rastro rojizo en sus senos y parte de su clavícula, cuidando de no dejar en su cuello.

Poco a poco sus manos apretaron su cintura y parte de sus muslos, su pelvis golpeando cerca de su entrepierna y aumentando el ritmo de los empujones en su ano dilatado. La menor escalo a su torso jadeando del placer en ese momento y soltando berridos excitantes.

\- Señor Bill… Bill…. – Cerro sus ojos con las mejillas encendidas, su vientre temblaba y la necesidad de tocarse más se hacía desesperante. – Más… quiero más…

\- Mabel… tranquila, lo entiendo. – Soltando una risa y un jadeo intenso en su voz. – _Yo también deseo tenerte desnuda en la cama._ \- susurro en su oído tocando y acariciando sus senos, mientras hablaba de sus deseos. – _Hacerte el amor y_ _no soltarte, enterrarme más en ti y despertar contigo en nuestras caricias. –_ Sujeto sus muslos aumentando la intensidad de las embestidas y escuchándola gritar en la habitación. Las paredes de su ano se aferraba al cuerpo de su longitud, rozando de momentos el frenillo y el glande. Bill jadeaba y rugía de placer. Deseaba retirarle la ropa y quitarse la suya para que sus cuerpos se tocasen. – _Quiero que disfrutes la primera vez, cuando tome tu virginidad de aquí… -_ Su mano acariciaba el clítoris y parte de sus labios vaginales. – _Y te llene de mi esencia, que rugues para que te embarace y tengas a mis hijos._

\- ¡Ahh! – Un orgasmo la hizo temblar con intensidad y un beso rudo y caliente la hicieron acabar soltando su jugo.

\- _Voy a correrme… -_ Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y escucho un grito agudo y callado de la menor. Estaba en el clímax disfrutando de la relación y el acto del sexo. La sujeto evitando que saliera y soltando su semen dentro de su ano, sintiendo el pataleo de la joven y el chillido de su voz. – _Grrr…._ \- Dio cuatro golpes más terminando de liberar y recostarse en su pecho, soltando un sonido gutural de excitación. – _Mabel… espera amor._

\- B-Bill… ah, ah… Dios… - La joven estaba sonrojada de sus orejas al sentir el líquido resbalando a su espalda baja y por sus nalgas. – El vestido…

\- Tuve cuidado. – Embozando una sonrisa y besando sus labios en movimientos cortos. – No lo ensucie querida.

\- Quiero… quedarme contigo. – Tocando su rostro.

\- Yo también quiero amanecer contigo en mis brazos. – Besando su frente con delicadeza. – Es una pena que no nevara intenso, para poner la excusa de no poder regresarte a casa.

\- Jejeje, mi padre vendría corriendo por mí.

El alfa salió con cuidado de su pareja y acomodo sus pantalones y parte de su vestimenta, antes de dirigirse al baño e ir por una toalla humedecida en agua caliente. Se acercó a la chica para ayudarla a limpiarse, pero la castaña se la quito de las manos.

\- Sera mejor que yo lo haga. – Sonrojándose fuerte, al recordar que podía volver a terminar teniendo sexo. – Y deberías voltearte.

\- Descuida tengo control. – Noto que la joven adolescente colocaba una expresión de no creerle. – De acuerdo, te dejare que lo hagas y mirare por la ventana.

\- Solo es un momento. – Soltando una risa.

La chica se levantó antes de tropezar y caer de rodillas, se apresuró en levantarse y limpiar su entrepierna.

\- ¿Qué fue ese sonido? – Pregunto preocupado el Alfa.

\- ¡Nada! – Acomodo sus bragas y parte de sus medias, antes de sentir como unas manos le pasaban su sostén rosa y abrochaban por la parte de atrás de su espalda. – Señor Bill…

\- Debemos apurarnos. – Ayudándole acomodar su vestido de la parte de enfrente, abrochando el botón y subiendo el cierre de su espalda. – Por cierto – Se inclinó para besar su mejilla. – Me gusta este vestido.

\- A mí también. – Soltando un deje de emoción.

\- Me hace alusión de las ganas de verte con vestido de novia.

\- ¿V-Vestido de novia? – Ruborizándose.

\- Sí.

\- Bill… - Abrazando al rubio. – No he podido decirlo, pero… feliz cumpleaños.

\- Mabel.

\- ¿Sí? – Mirando con timidez al rubio.

\- ¿Puedo tener mi regalo de cumpleaños? – Inclinándose cerca de ella.

\- Esta en casa de mis tíos abuelos. – Dijo ella. – Espera un poco más a que lleguemos.

\- Lo sé. – Sonriendo. – Pero… ¿puedo besarte?

\- Ya lo has hecho. – Sonriendo.

\- Me refiero…. Llegando. –Dirigiendo una mirada directa. – En la casa de tus tíos deben de tener un muérdago.

\- ¿Un muérdago?

\- La pregunta es… ¿Puedo besarte frente a ellos?

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Will miraba a la pareja bajar del elevador y ver a la chica muy roja de su rostro mientras cargaba el pastel. En cambio Bill mantenía el porte serio evitando reflejar un rastro de su ahora felicidad. El peli celeste se levantó antes de caminar fuera del lobby hasta su auto.

\- Veo que 20 minutos más de atraso, no arrancaran sospechas al padre de Mabel. – Dijo Will subiendo al volante y viendo el retrovisor a Mabel muerta del avergozamiento. - Esperemos que tus padres no tiren muchas preguntas por un pastel.

\- Solo tuvimos un atraso por el camino nevado. – Dijo Bill creando una excusa.

\- Sí claro, nevando y a un hotel que está a 9 minutos de la cabaña.

\- Charlamos también. – Dijo Bill en su defensa.

\- De acuerdo. – Asintiendo antes de hablar. – Y… ¿Felicidades por su relación secreta?

Ambos se sonrojaron intensamente y la joven se encogió de hombros.

\- Sí – Soltando una risa. – Esperemos que no te cuelguen Bill. – Dirigiéndose a Mabel. – Ah y señorita Mabel, cuide de mi hermano es un idiota cuando anda mucho en las nubes. No lo mantenga arriba.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

En cuanto llegaron a casa de sus tíos abuelos, Will les mostraba el pastel y se disculpaba de la demora antes de las doce de la noche. Dipper y Pacifica se acercaron a saludar y contarles al profesor Cipher la noticia de su boda. En unos cuantos minutos darían medianoche y el fin de un año, para el comienzo de uno nuevo.

Mabel estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando vio al rubio recargado en una pared bebiendo de un poco de sidra de manzana con leve alcohol. Sus padres estaban reunidos en medio de la celebración y empezó el conteo.

La castaña recordó la petición del rubio antes de negarle, y ver su expresión de derrumbamiento. Pero era un riesgo muy grande… que sus padres aceptaran su destinatario.

“10, 9, 8”

La cuenta regresiva empezaba, solo quedaban segundos ante la decisión.

“7, 6, 5”

Camino directamente hacia Bill dejando su copa y tomando la mano del Alfa.

“4, 3, 2”

\- ¿Señorita Pines? – Dijo Bill actuando su papel para evitar levantar sospechas, pero el agarre la joven se aferró y tiro suavemente del alfa cerca del muérdago que colgaba en el arco de la entrada del comedor. - ¿Mabel?

\- ¿Puedo besarte? – Pidiendo permiso sonrojado enfrente de su familia. Estaba esperando a que el rubio aceptara su propuesta.

“1”

Todos los presentes gritaron feliz año nuevo, excepto una pareja que a un metro alejados de ellos estaban parados bajo el muérdago, dándose un beso de su primer año juntos. En cuanto la familia de la castaña se giró a verlos, ambos estaban separándose y mirándose a los ojos.

“Ahora lo saben”


	5. Caricias y Cicatrices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

╔═. •『 ♡ 』• .══════╗

Capítulo IV: Caricias y Cicatrices

╚══════. •『 ♡ 』• .═╝

**_“Dicen que las sorpresas inesperadas llegan en el momento menos oportuno”_ **

Un chico alto de cabello castaño oscuro de traje ejecutivo caminaba a lado con una niña pequeña de cabello marrón claro con un mechón azulado. La pequeña de aproximadamente 2 años de edad se encontraba mirando el mostrador de una tienda de regalos del aeropuerto. Sus ojos cían combinados con el oscuro de Prusia miraban atentamente hacia un globo de conejo, como se balanceaba junto a los demás.

\- Estée – Le llamo a la pequeña viendo que miraba al suelo evitando mirar su interés. – Uff… sí que tú madre no te consiente mucho. – Cruzando sus brazos antes de mirar el globo de conejo. – Bueno de todos modos ya llegamos al aeropuerto de Piedmont Triad.

\- Mamá dice que falta mucho para llegar a California.

\- Sí – Comento el chico con una sonrisa amable. – Pero eso no impedirá que te compre tú globo, ¿o no lo quieres?

\- ¡Sí! – Asintió con felicidad la pequeña.

\- Veamos… ¿Qué color quieres? – Viendo los globos.

\- El rojo – Señalo con su dedo. – El que tiene bigotes.

\- De acuerdo.

Por los pasillo caminaba apresurada la chica con sus tacones oscuros haciéndolos resonar por el corredor, llevaba su bolso de mano y una maleta con ligero equipaje. En cuanto visualizo al chico con la infante se acercó a ellos llamándolos para que la siguieran.

\- ¡Mamá! – Grito la pequeña corriendo con el globo en mano.

\- ¡Espera Estée! – La siguió el chico tomando la mano de la niña, para atarle el globo en su muñeca. – No dejes que se suelte.

El chico vio a la melliza antes de colocar una expresión seria y cargar a la niña en sus hombros.

\- Oye, si vas a estar con esa expresión en tú rostro será mejor que nos regresemos a Londres.

\- Guarda silencio – Bufo molesta por el retraso del transportista. – El señor Simón solo guardaba la mitad del equipaje. En 15 minutos nos iremos a la ciudad de Piedmont, California.

\- Sabes si fuera tú, yo me alejaría de esa persona. – Comento el castaño. – No deberías involucrar a Estée en esta situación.

\- La persona que nos pidió vernos es su abuelo – Comento la chica. – Créeme yo ya no quería saber nada más de ellos, ni de…

\- Lo entiendo – Tomando a su melliza por los hombros para consolarla. – ¿Tan siquiera es un lugar discreto?

\- Es la mansión Cipher. – Dijo la castaña. – Ellos no van desde… bueno tengo entendido que no han pisado ahí desde el anuncio de compromiso de Phill y Wendy.

\- Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que no venimos a Estados Unidos. – Comento el castaño. – Cuando tomamos la decisión de irnos a Londres, Inglaterra.

\- Oh por favor, Tyron – Camino hacia el pasillo. – Fácilmente te vas con Elizabeth Southeast.

\- Pero… yo apoyo a mi hermanita. – Abrazándola de los hombros. – Vamos estoy aquí para afrontar esto, no estás sola.

\- ¿Tú esposa no se preocupara?

\- Tranquila esta con sus amigas y su madre. – Comento. – Solo es una ida de visita y vuelta y después de regreso a Londres.

\- Sí. – Soltando un suspiro.

\- Todo saldrá bien hermana, no te abandone en esto.

\- Gracias Tyron.

La pequeña miraba a su mamá angustiada y no dudo en preguntarle al chico.

\- Tío Tyron – Le llamo en un susurro al castaño. - ¿Mi abuelito es malo?

\- Oh sí, el peor. – Soltando una risa. – Pero tú no le tendrás rencor Estée, porque tú eres una niña buena. Y este es un asunto entre mami y abuelo Cipher.

\- De acuerdo – Escondiendo su rostro en el cabello de su tío.

\- Estée – Le llamo a su hija. – Te quedaras junto con el tío Tyron mientras arreglo este asunto.

\- Sí. Mami.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Sábado 09 de Febrero de 1985

\- Di: “¡ah!” – Acercándole al cerdito un gajo de manzana.

El cerdito tomo la fruta con gusto y dando brinquitos de arriba hacia abajo y rodando felizmente, puesto que llevaba tres manzanas seguidas.

\- Aww… ¿Quién es un buen cerdito? – Acariciando su lomo con tanto entusiasmo. - ¡Tú lo eres!

\- Mabel – Le llamo el rubio con una venita sobresaliendo de su frente. – Le has estado dando muchas manzanas a ese cerdo.

\- Pato está en crecimiento. – Abrazando el cerdito de ahora siete kilos y medio. – Y necesita mucha atención y comida rica. Así que no te quejes.

\- Ella tiene toda la razón, Bill. – Dijo el peli azul mientras bebía una taza de café y comía un bollito de cereza. – Si quieres que ese cerdo este bien, debes alimentarlo correctamente.

El alfa rubio se quedaba mirando extrañado la escena puesto que Mabel estaba dentro del mini corral que le hizo a Pato, para evitar que dañara su jardín y el animal tuviera su espacio de paseo. Mientras que su mellizo estaba sentado en la mesita de la jardinera degustando descaradamente uno de los pastelillos que hizo la castaña para él. Quien iba pensar que su mellizo vendría a visitarlos el fin de semana, arruinando la mayor parte de sus planes con la joven omega.

\- Oye Will – Viendo a su hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – No tenías un reporte que entregar al señor Pines. – Menciono. – Seria bastante malo que te retrasases.

\- Lo hice antes de venir aquí. – Dijo. – Por cierto, un mensaje de Charles. – Aclarando su voz y bebiendo un sorbo de café. – Mabel a las 20:00 ni un minuto tarde.

\- Vaya – Viendo la hora en su reloj de muñeca. – Solo me dejas 3 horas… si cuento también el tráfico y en lo que ella suelte a Pato.

\- Oh vamos Bill, no estés celoso de tú mascota. – Tomando otro de los pastelillos. – Te salieron estupendos Mabel, tanto que son adictivos.

\- Gracias –Sonrojándose y soltando una risa. – Que bueno que te gusten Will.

Bill soltó un bufido de frustración, había olvidado como termino con Will de chaperón vigilando a Mabel cada vez que venía a su casa. Desde que el peli celeste los vio darse el beso de año nuevo enfrente de la familia Pines, no ha hecho más que andar de intermediario evitando dejarlos solos.

Por suerte el padre de Mabel no vio malo gesto junto con su esposa, al ver que Bill y Mabel estaban parados bajo el muérdago. Pero si no hubiera muérdago y ellos dos se besaran un poco más de un simple y casto beso. Entonces si hubiera sido un problema mayor.

Mabel se levantó del césped después de estar dando caricias al cerdito y de darle su alimento vespertino, sacudió su falda y parte de su suéter que aún conservaba restos de la nieve. Salió del corral para acercarse a la mesa de la jardinera y frotar sus manos entre sí, para generar calor.

\- Dentro de unos días habrá un baile de San Valentín en la escuela. – Sonando entusiasmada la castaña. – Candy y yo estamos arreglando para la entrada del gimnasio.

\- Oh recuerdo los bailes – Dijo Will. – En la universidad organizan uno, pero es para que las Omegas conozcan a su destinatario ese día. – Menciono con una sonrisa grande el celeste. – Tú una vez fuiste, Mabel.

\- Sí… pero iba acompañada de Dipper

\- ¡¿Fue a un baile de nosotros?! – Sonando asombrado el alfa rubio.

\- Shh… baja la voz viejo pervertido. – Dando otro mordisco al pastelillo. – Mabel fue a un baile cuando tenía 12 años.

\- No sabía bailar bien. – Sonrojándose de la vergüenza. – Solo me la pasaba encima de los pies tuyos o de mi papá. El baile de otoño también fue lo mismo.

\- Cierto.

\- ¿Por qué no la vi ahí? – Brotando una venita de enojo en su frente al ver a su hermano muy acomodado en la conversación con su omega.

\- Ahí estaba, solo que tú estabas ocupado en otra cosa. – Dirigiéndole una mirada helada al rubio. – Como las calificaciones de tus alumnas.

\- Will… los bailes de universidad, tú sabes ¿Son diferentes a los de secundaria? – Pregunto con inocencia la chica.

\- Sí. – Respondió Bill en tono serio.

\- Sí, pero con un poco más de compromiso. – Comento el chico. – Nosotros en el día de San Valentín cortejamos a la pareja, y nos esforzamos mucho en ganar su corazón.

\- ¿Hacen eso? – Volteando a ver al rubio que inmediatamente se ruborizo.

\- Estas hablando con el señor “no me importa” y con corazón frío. – Soltó una risa el Beta. – Ha rechazado a ciento de Omegas y Betas. – Aclaro el mellizo mientras comía otro pastelillo. – Las ponía a llorar y en cuatro.

\- ¡Will!

\- ¿Llorar y en cuatro? – Dijo confundida.

\- Eran otros tiempos.

\- En mi escuela es si no consigues pareja para ese día, se te quedaran viendo como la chica solitaria. – Recargando su rostro en sus brazos.

\- Pero este es otro año, pequeña Mabel. – Embozando una sonrisa el celeste. – Estoy seguro que recibirás muchas invitaciones de alfas en tú escuela que querrán ir contigo al baile.

\- ¡ESO SI QUE NO! – Hablo alto con su voz autoritaria el rubio, dejando a Mabel un poco espantada y nerviosa ante la orden o manifestación de deseo.

\- ¡Bill! – Le reprendió Will al ver que la castaña estaba un poco ansiosa. – No uses la voz en ella.

\- Yo… - Sonó avergonzado al ver a la chica un poco espabilada por la orden. – Perdón.

Se dirigió a entrar a la casa para calmarse un poco, mientras que la joven se quedaba un poco extrañada por la actitud del mayor.

\- ¿Qué tiene Bill? – Pregunto la adolescente al no comprender lo que le sucedía al alfa.

\- Bueno… estas fechas lo mantienen muy nervioso. – Dijo Will. – En realidad es algo que estábamos esperando, y es que para Bill… bueno es un poco complicado Mabel.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- Que tendrá mucha competencia al ver que muchos compañeros tuyos irán detrás de ti.

\- Pero…

\- Ya se, ya se… dirás que tienes ojos para él. – Viendo a la adolescente colocar una expresión de confusión. – Mira para nosotros es difícil, el día de San Valentín no es una fecha para burlarse. Oh no, es una guerra, una batalla por conseguir la mano de nuestra pareja. Espero que lo entiendas hasta ese punto.

\- Lo sé. – Soltando un suspiro cansado.

\- Solo Bill debe calmarse, tú y él… bueno sé que ustedes andan juntos. – Menciono sonrojado. – Y que no sé hasta dónde llevan su relación, y claro no debería dejarlos verse. – Aclaro. – Pero… tampoco no debo interrumpir cuando son… - Rascándose la nuca de forma nerviosa. – Solo no ir muy apresurados en la relación.

\- Entiendo.

\- No quisiera que tú y mi hermano tuvieran un problema más adelante.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Mabel – Llamo la atención de la adolescente. – Mi hermano…. es la primera vez que lo veo comportarse de esa manera. Digo en querer algo y protegerlo, a cierto punto que le importas demasiado.

\- Yo… - Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al escuchar aquellas palabras.

\- Él te quiere, aunque ahorita se esté quebrando la cabeza en comportarse como un idiota hormonal. – Soltando una risa. – Eres digamos su primera novia oficial.

\- ¿Novia oficial? – Sonrojándose mientras embozaban una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Sí.

El frío viento del invierno calo en ellos, haciendo que el beta celeste se levantara y tomara la bandeja con los pastelillos y le indicara a la joven entrar a la casa del alfa. No sin antes escuchar una voz chillona y ronca de una señora, aunque por el aroma a lavanda y alcohol era irreconocible en la vecina chismosa de Bill.

\- Hola Will. – Llamo una mujer de aproximadamente 32 años, de clase omega desesperada. – Que bueno que te veo muchacho.

\- Oh, hola señora Jiménez. – Soltando una risa nerviosa. – Que hace afuera con el frío, le puede dar neumonía. – Menciono el Beta intentando deshacerse de la señora.

\- Tonterías amor – Dijo mientras se recargaba en el barandal. – Oye, ¿Bill está ahí? Quiero hablar con él. Es un asunto del vecindario.

\- O pues está en la cocina. – Comento el celeste sabiendo que su hermano detestaba a muerte a su vecina. – Esta lavando los platos.

\- Oh que caballeroso. – Soltando una risa jocosa. – Pero solo serán unos minutos.

\- Puedo darle el mensaje. – Dijo Mabel sonando firme en su respuesta e inflando el pecho manteniendo una postura elegante. – Así evitaría esperar a que el señor Bill tarde en salir.

\- Tranquila niña, es un asunto entre adultos. – Comento. – Aquí lo que sobra es que una jovencita como tú trate un tema, que ni entenderá la mera mitad. Así que avísale al señor Cipher que ando aquí y tú ve con el joven William a seguir comiendo pastelillos. – Soltando una risa acida. – Aunque te advierto que si comes muchos te pondrás gordita y nadie te querrá.

\- ¡¿Qué dijo?!

La castaña se enfureció bastante estaba a punto de hablar y decirle de todas sus verdades hasta que sintió la mano del celeste y como este le decía que en un momento llamaba a su gemelo.

\- Okey, en un momento llamo a Bill ¿le parece bien?

\- Gracias Will, eres un amor. – Soltando un beso al aire.

Ambos ingresaron a la cocina antes de que él celeste le avisara a su hermano y señalara afuera.

\- La señora Jiménez quiere hablar contigo.

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Asuntos de tú vecindario.

\- No saldré, es muy molesta esa mujer. – Soltando un gruñido. – Hubieras dicho que morí.

\- Sí, le diré que te moriste hace 5 minutos.

\- ¡Eso dile! – Mirando molesto por la ventanilla de la cocina. – No hay un asunto de vecindario que discutir, son meras mentiras suyas.

\- Le hablo mal a Mabel. – Le susurro cerca de él. – Dijo que no debería meterse entre su relación que tienes tú con la señora Jiménez.

\- ¿Y acaso tenemos una? Esa vieja loca y yo.

\- Ella le hizo notar eso de que tenían una relación bastante cercana. – Representando el coito con los dedos. – Y ella se enfureció.

Bill miro a la castaña que aún se guardaba su enojo, sabiendo muy bien a que se refería la mujer cuando se metían en su relación. No dejaría las cosas así como si nada. Furioso salió al jardín y se acercó a la barda donde estaba la mujer.

\- Primero que nada señora Jiménez, no se recargue en la barda de madera. – Mirando con seriedad y desprecio a la mujer. – No soportaría el peso suyo y se caería fracturando la cadera.

\- Bill, no seas peleonero. – Sonriendo de sus labios pintados de color rojo carmín. – Has estado últimamente de niñero, cuidando a la chica del señor Pines.

\- Ella viene a sus clases de regularización y será mejor que le tenga respeto. – Aclaro. – Ella es bienvenida a mi hogar y dueña del espacio que tengo, si quiere andar aquí yo lo acepto.

\- Sí, sí… te decía. – Ignorando lo que dijo. – Los vecinos y yo sabemos que se acerca San Valentín, y quería decirte que hay permisos para los alfas y omegas en el asunto del ruido. – Tocando su rostro. – Bill, si quieres puedes venir a beber una copa a mi casa.

\- Suena tentador, el vino que tienes es delicioso por el tiempo que tiene encerrado. – Viendo que la mujer no dejaba de tirar sus garras en su propiedad. – Pero la compañía no es la adecuada, incluso no me hace falta.

\- Sé que los alfas ocupan actividad un poco más fuerte. – Aclaro. – Y sé que te has estado reservando, se te nota en tu actitud y aroma. – Soltando una risita. - ¿Temporada difícil y sin pareja? Yo puedo solucionarlo.

\- Gracias por notarlo. – Soltando un suspiro. – Pero mi apetito está bien. – Recordando que aquella mujer lo vigilaba en sus salidas cuando iba a desahogarse hace unos años atrás. – No tengo problemas en lo sexual. – Aclaro, recordando que Mabel y él no habían tenido otra intimidad desde año nuevo. – Puede que tenga ganas de coger en la tarde.

\- Si tú lo dices. – Colocando una hoja de papel con su número. – Puedes llamarme después de las ocho. – Susurrando en su oído. – Usare la bata y… - Señalando la ventana de su habitación. – Por si quieres dar una mirada. Igual espero, la puerta estará sin llave.

\- Perfecto. – Sonriendo. – Veré si tengo condones y algo con que atarla.

\- Me fascina el bondage. – Dijo la mujer.

\- Sera la primera vez. – Dando una mirada discreta a dirección de su casa. – Pero tratare de ser suave.

\- No me importaría las marcas.

\- Claro, abra muchas que cubrirán con su falda.

\- Vaya, no sabía que estabas atento a mi atuendo de trabajo. – Colocando una sonrisa pícara la mujer.

\- Supongo. – Soltando una risita. – Sera mejor que entres o te dará neumonía a tu edad.

\- Suenas igual que Will, cariño.

En cuanto se retiró la omega mayor, el rubio chasqueo la lengua de molestia y camino de regreso a la cocina. Pensó la mujer que el alfa habla de ella, pero todos esos planes los tenia reservados para su destinataria.

\- ¿Se resolvió?

\- No.

\- Vaya esa mujer está obsesionada contigo. – Soltando una risa. – Dale el sí.

\- Jodete. – Terminando de llenar el jarrón con agua. – Ni con los permisos que exigí para mantenerla lejos de la casa no funcionaron. – Soltando un gruñido de la molestia de tratar una vecina loca. – Como espero que un grupo de idiotas que se hacen llamar sociedad de vecinos la aleje.

\- No es tan malo.

\- Esa mujer pertenece al consejo de chismosos del vecindario. – Dijo. – Es una zorra, una verdadera zorra.

\- Grosero.

\- Es molesta. – Soltando un suspiro. – No conoce la palabra no y es entrometida. Maldigo el día que compre esta casa.

Mabel vio a Bill quien terminaba de poner el jarrón de la cafetera en la máquina para preparar más café.

\- Debería hacerle un suéter a Pato. – Dijo la castaña preocupada y evitando tocar más el tema de la vecina de Bill.

\- Tranquila puse dentro de su casita mantas. – Comento el rubio, antes de sentarse y tomar un pastelillo. Dio un mordisco y emitió un sonido de gusto. – Mmm… esto sabe delicioso.

Mabel vio la expresión de felicidad en el alfa y no supo que hacer, puesto que su rostro se ruborizo y se volteó dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Qué dije algo malo? – Sonando preocupado.

\- Oh, hermano… - Dijo Will soltando una risa. – No sabes lo que haces.

\- Mabel, Mabel… enserio sabe bien. – Dijo el alfa nervioso y con las mejillas rojas. – No te molestes.

\- Enserio saben deliciosos los pastelillos que preparaste. – Hablando más calmado el rubio. No le gustaba cuando su omega estaba molesta.

La joven omega solo dijo que estaba bien, pero mantenía tapando su rostro. Bill andaba de insistente de saber que le sucedía a la omega, pero la veía ocultarse entre sus brazos. De repente sonó el beeper de su hermano antes de revisar un mensaje enviado por el director de la universidad.

\- Oh, el director…

-¿Es algo malo? – Pregunto Bill.

\- Parece que quiere verme, dice que es de un asunto de sustituto. – Comento el peli azul.

\- Tendrás a un ayudante. – Comento el alfa con una sonrisa. – Te van a dejar uno de los zombis egresados.

\- Oh cállate Bill – Frunciendo el ceño. – Que no pueden elegir a otro.

Recibiendo otro mensaje que lo hizo callarse en su respuesta.

\- Maldita sea, es de biología.

\- Te lo dije.

\- Mabel – Le llamo a la castaña. – Guárdame otro pastelillo, no confió que Bill me deje alguno y se los coma.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Bill – Señalándolo. – Regresare.

\- Sí es que el zombi te deja.

\- Claro que me dejara. – Fue por su chaqueta para salir con las llaves del auto oscuro y arrancar a la universidad.

Ambos escucharon la puerta cerrarse y como el peli azul se retiraba. Mabel no tardo en preguntar a Bill lo que había dicho a su gemelo.

\- ¿Qué es un sustituto zombi? – Viendo al rubio comerse el pastelillo.

\- Les decimos así a los irregulares que no terminaron. – Viendo a la chica colocar una expresión de “No sé de que me hablas”. - Son alumnos egresados de sus carreras que vienen acabar uno o dos meses de su servicio social. – Tomando otro pastelillo. – Lo más seguro es que sea un alumno de Will, que se le olvido terminar su servicio y debió pedir permiso de unos días o tal vez meses, pero estos expiran y deben de terminar el servicio. – Aclaro. – Al menos que él sea quien archivo mal el término de servicio social y solo venga a resolver un mal entendido.

\- Vaya.

\- Eso es algo que no debe olvidarse, Mabel.

\- ¿Has tenido sustituto?

\- No, y no quiero tenerlo. – Dijo. – Yo me aseguro que repruebe o pasen, no perderé mi preciado tiempo en atender zombis. – Lamiendo la crema de chantilly del pastelillo. – Ellos ya saben que si no terminan no los paso.

\- Espero que no me pase cuando estudie una carrera.

\- Para eso yo me asegurare que no te atrases, querida. – Tomando su mano. – Aprenderás que es malo faltar a una clase o no entregar el trabajo completo.

\- ¿Me vas a castigar? – Oblicuando su ceja y mirándolo con extrañez.

\- A mi modo, joven Pines. – Se acercó a la chica atrapándola entre la barra de la cocina. – Yo no dejare que mi novia pierda sus lecciones.

\- Cuando lo dices de ese modo… suena muy exigente – Retrocediendo quedo recargada contra la barra. – No puedo tener un descanso… profesor.

\- ¿Un descanso? – Acercándose al rostro de la joven adolescente, sus labios rozaban con los de la chica. – Apenas vas empezando el semestre, no llevas ni la mitad. Señorita Pines, y ya quiere un descanso.

\- ¡Sí! – Dejando un casto beso en sus labios antes de hacerse atrás y sonreír suavemente. - ¿No debí hacer eso, profesor Bill? – Sonando con inocencia.

\- Conoces la respuesta. – Beso sus labios de forma lenta y suave, obteniendo un gemido dulce de la menor al escucharla recuperar el aliento del momento tras el beso continuo, sin llegar a separarse.

Ambos disfrutaban del beso como ni otro, habían sido muy cuidadosos en sus afectos mientras estaba el Beta de visita o cuidando de la joven Omega. Mabel coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del mayor, apretando delicadamente su camisa y manteniéndolo en su posición. En cambio el alfa paso su mano por su el rostro de la chica y enredo sus dedos en su melena chocolate, evitando que retrocediera.

Un chasquido de sus labios en señal de separación y el suave jadeo se hizo presente, dejando que la pareja soltara una risa nerviosa.

\- Voy a guardar los pastelillos. – Dijo ella. Se levantó de su asiento tomando la bandeja y llevándola al refrigerador. – Will quiere otro, pero tú de seguro te lo comerás.

\- No le dejaría a mi hermano. – Sonando receloso. – Se supone que son míos.

\- No seas glotón. – Entrecerrando sus ojos. – Últimamente estas muy avaricioso.

\- Mira quien lo dice, la chica que se comió las palomitas y las gomitas antes de ver la película.

\- Es muy rezongón señor Bill. – Llevando sus manos a la cadera e inflando sus mejillas. – Sabe cómo quejarse y sacar sus reclamos. Por un momento no seas muy celoso.

\- Solo digo que estás dándole mucho trato a Will. – Frunciendo el ceño mostrando un poco de autoridad en la omega. – Incluso lo dejaste comerse 4 pastelillos y a mí solo 2.

\- No es cierto. – Coloreándose sus mejillas. – No lo deje comer 4, estas muy ciego para ver bien. – Sonando con tristeza y ladeando su rostro, sabía que otra vez estaba actuando diferente. – Estas muy molesto e incluso nos dejas cuando él se pone a platicar, ya sea de su tiempo libre o lo que hacen. Pareciera que no quisieras que estuviera aquí, cuando habla de tú familia o lo que hacen en la universidad. – Continuo. – Pareciera que soy otra chica con la que sale o simplemente no quisiera que me uniera su familia, porqué me dejara cuando se canse y se ira con su vecina. – Sus ojos se abrieron pensando en lo mucho que dijo. – Yo…

La castaña había hablado su primer temor sin medir sus palabras, vio al alfa que estaba con la cabeza agachada y caminando hacia la tarja de la cocina.

\- Señor Bill… no quise. – Sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza y sus manos temblaban.

\- Mmm… - Viendo a la joven que se había molestado un poco.

Bill dio unas cuantas miradas rápidas y discretas en las ventanas, notando que no estaban sus vecinos por fuera en el jardín o estuvieran en la sala de estar en sus casa. Viendo la hora que era, de seguro todavía no llegaban a sus casas y seguían en el trabajo. Era una suerte que su hermano se largara a tiempo y los dejara en paz, había sido una molestia el último mes.

Era cierto que cada vez que Will los visitaba no podía dejar que este le revelara mucha información a la chica. Su familia era un tabú, y llevarse bien con su hermano aún estaba muy lejos de esa relación, después del incidente que tuvieron en navidad cuando le confeso que salía en secreto con la hija del señor Pines. 

Aunque era de esperarse que la castaña sospechara ahora de la actitud que tenía estas últimas semanas.

El alfa camino pasando a un lado de la menor, posando una mano en su mejilla izquierda. Mabel estaba confundida por la actitud del mayor y por inercia se sobre encogió en sus hombros, percibiendo fuertemente el aroma dominante del rubio.

\- Cierto, eres molesta – Comento con frialdad. – Y puede que seas otra chica que me relacione. – Fijando su mirada en la adolescente. – Pero te diré algo, eres la primera chica con la que salgo. – Menciono seriamente en su voz calmada. – No, miento. Eres la primera pareja que tengo y la primera mujer, que no quiero arruinar esto… mi primer lazo con mi pareja que es mi destinataria.

\- Señor Bill…

\- Odio que mi hermano se relacione contigo o te hable, puesto que no pasó por alto que fue tú primer amor. – Comento. – Pero tampoco dejare que él siga obteniendo lo que él quiere. – Se inclinó un poco quedando cerca de su rostro. – No dejare que me robe el tiempo de la chica que es mi pareja, no permitiré que le robe más risas y sonrisas a mi chica. Tampoco dejare que tome su mano ni la invite a citas.

Sujetando su rostro consiguió la mirada atenta de los ojos avellanados de la menor, viéndolo con un sonrojo color rosado en sus mejillas.

\- Puede que sea egoísta a no querer que sepas de mi familia. – Acariciando su mejilla. – Pero tampoco quiero lastimarte.

\- ¿Por qué me lastimaría saber de su familia?

\- Porque no quiero que alguien como tú, guarde rencor a cosas innecesarias y asuntos ajenos. – Viendo la expresión de preocupación en la omega. – Eres una buena chica. Una pura y hermosa joven tan inocente, alguien que amo y no quisiera verla triste o lastimada, por mi odioso padre.

\- Entiendo… - Comprendiendo un poco la preocupación del alfa. – Bill… sabes que te amo, y no te dejaría.

\- Lo sé, pero Will… - Sintiendo un dedo de la joven cubrir sus labios.

-Will es tu hermano, te he dicho que ya no tengo más sentimientos por él… no me gusta…. – Aclaro la castaña frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un mohín en sus labios rosas. – Y yo te quiero a ti. Así que deja de estar actuando un celoso y convive un poco más con tú hermano.

\- Grr… no me gusta que venga mucho a la casa. – Comento. – Me quita el tiempo contigo, incluso trae ese maldito juego de mesa que odio tanto.

\- Hey, el Monopoly es bueno para convivir con amigos y familia.

\- Estoy seguro que es para romperme la poca paciencia que tengo. – Mostrando una venita en su frente. – Sabe muy bien que odio ese juego.

\- Tranquilo Bill. – Besando su mejilla, notando un suspiro de relajación en el alfa. – El siguiente juego lo puedes elegir tú.

\- Mabel – Soltando otro suspiro. – Lo siento preciosa. – Besando su frente. – Pierdo lo estribos por estos asuntos.

\- Apenas voy sabiendo un poco más de ti, Bill. – Comento la adolescente soltándose de su agarre. – Pero… me gustaría algún día… que me platicaras de tú familia.

\- Dame un momento para poner en orden mis pensamientos. – Soltando un suspiro. – Y sobre la vecina, jamás me relacionaría con ella. – Dijo. – Dios no, me relacionaría con esa mujer.

\- De acuerdo, te creo. – Sonando no tan convencida, puesto que la vecina de Bill había días que los molestaba o insinuaba que se alejara de él.

\- Mabel, sabes que no tengo deseos con ella. – Dijo.

\- Lo sé.

La castaña dejo ese tema atrás mientras caminaba a la estancia y veía el piano oscuro, el cual tocaba Bill durante su tiempo libre.

Poco a poco se había aprendido los lugares de la casa, la joven Pines había contado alrededor de 3 habitaciones; una adaptada como aislamiento de sonido, dos baños que uno era principal, una cocina, la estancia, la sala, corredores, estudio donde tenía sus fotografías y parte de su biblioteca, sótano, cochera y el jardín. Si no estuviera equivocada, casi sería un poco más grande que su casa. A pesar de que Bill vivía en un suburbio privado, con una economía cara.

Mabel no perdía detalle de la gente que habitaba en esta parte de las afueras de la ciudad. Era de saber que al alfa le tomaba tiempo a llegar a su casa. Casi media hora de camino.

Bill vio a la castaña que se detuvo en el banquillo del piano, viéndola sentarse y tocar un poco las teclas mientras entonaba una melodía que apenas le enseñaba. Le gustaba ver sus expresiones de curiosidad y felicidad. Se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado y enseñándole un poco de la lección que dejó pendiente. Eran sus momentos más tranquilos que podía pasar con ella, platicando de asuntos de la escuela de la joven o lo que más les gustaba hacer. Poco a poco sabía quiénes eran las mejores amigas de Mabel y su relación, o la relación que tenía con los amigos de su hermano mayor Dipper.

De repente la menor bajo la intensidad de la pieza que tocaban para recargarse en el cabezal del cuerpo del piano y mirar al rubio que traía una expresión preocupada sobre su novia.

\- Señor Bill… en 5 días es…

\- ¿En 5 días es, qué Mabel? – Pregunto intrigado en lo que decía la castaña.

\- Señor Bill

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- El baile de secundaria… - Tragando con nervios. – Quería preguntarle si…

\- Claro que sí iré. – Afirmando su decisión.

\- ¿Eh? Lo dice enserio. – Sonrojándose de la emoción y a la vez un rastro de duda. – Pero quería decirle…

\- ¿Por qué no iría?

\- Bueno… es porque es un baile de secundaria. Y pensé que lo aburriría estar rodeado de tanto adolescente. Así que yo quería pedirle… - Iba continuar pero el alfa la interrumpió en medio de su conversación.

\- No me aburriría – Embozando una sonrisa. – Mabel, es un baile muy importante para ti. – Levantándose. – Que me consideres como pareja para ir a un evento social, me hace sentir feliz.

\- No es tan formal como el de ustedes. – Bajando la mirada. – Parece que su baile es más importante.

\- Mm… te preocupa que no vayamos al de la universidad. – Soltando una risa.

\- ¡Bill! – Inflando sus mejillas.

\- Pequeña omega. – Tomando su mano con delicadeza. – Sabes muy bien que el evento de nosotros es más que cortejo ese día, para presentar a nuestras parejas.

\- ¿Qué se hace ese día? – Pregunto curiosa, ya que Will le hablo una parte pero no el resto. – Sé que ustedes están enamorados ese día, jeje.

\- Los alfas queremos unirnos a nuestras parejas. – Comento serio. – Una noche donde es un momento romántico para declarar sentimientos. Donde el lazo se intensifica y que ellos vean quien es nuestra Mater.

\- Romántico y mater.

\- No te preocupes, iremos al baile de tú escuela. – Aclaro. – Es muy pronto, y te sacare a bailar a la pista.

\- Señor Bill… ¿y si quiero ir al de su universidad? – Bajando un poco su mirada.

\- No estas obligada. – Tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinión. – Que te parece si saliendo del baile te llevo a comer helado. – Dijo evitando el asunto del baile de la universidad. – Podría comer helado, pediremos Sunday’s.

\- ¿Qué estas intentando evitar?

\- Mabel – Camino un poco por la estancia. – Ya dije que solo iremos al de tú escuela. No tienes que preocuparte.

\- Otra vez estas evadiendo la pregunta. – Se levantó enfurecida, caminando por el pasillo hasta el recibidor.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Viendo a la joven colocarse su abrigo y bufanda.

\- Me voy. – Comento molesta en su voz. – Es claramente que aún me tratas con delicadeza al ocultarme más cosas. – Limpiándose las lágrimas que amenazaban por bajar. – Lo haces otra vez… me enviaras a Will y trataras que yo sienta algo por él, cuando es claro que me gustas.

\- Mabel. – Le llamo viendo que la chica tomaba su mochila. Se acercó a ella e impidió que la joven abriera la puerta. - ¡Mabel! – Le hablo en un tono de voz autoritario intentando calmarla.

\- No se apartara. – Sonando enfurecida, pero con dolor en sus oídos por uso de la voz del alfa. – Es claramente que lo está haciendo.

\- Mi preciosa Omega. – Entonando una voz profunda. – Sabes muy bien que yo soy muy decidido en mis acciones y parte de mis decisiones.

\- Solo sigues celoso.

\- Quizás sí, si lo estoy. – Comento. – Pero si me dices otra vez que enviare a Will contigo, te llevare arriba y te haré entender que no debes pensar en esas ideas nuevamente.

\- Señor Bill… quiero ir con usted al baile de universidad, ¿no se puede ir?

\- Mabel… - Abrazando su cuerpo. – ¿Te acuerdas que te dije la noche de año nuevo en el hotel?

\- Sí… - Sujetándose de sus brazos.

\- Quiero que tú primera vez sea especial, en eventos así como nuestras citas.

\- Señor Bill. – Llamo la joven. – Todo lo que hace es especial y… yo a veces no sé qué hacer con tanto… cariño o como demostrarlo. – Dijo. – Pero quiero amarlo.

\- Mm… - Viendo a la adolescente pararse de puntas y besar sus labios. – Claro que es especial y no sabes cuánto te deseo y la felicidad que me invades con tan solo escucharte decir que me amas.

\- Han sido días especiales, cuando estoy con usted. – Aferrándose a su cuello. – Solo recuérdelo.

\- De acuerdo… el baile. – Besando su mejilla. – ¿Quieres ir al de la universidad? Entonces ese día… iré a recogerte.

\- ¡Sí! – Grito emocionada cambiando su expresión, haciendo que el rubio la mirada extrañada. - ¡Me llevaras al baile de universidad!

\- Un momento no estabas molesta y triste. – Frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo el aroma habitual de su omega y ya no el de tristeza. – Espera… tú.

\- No te puedes retractar, ya aceptaste. – Dijo. – Siempre funciona utilizar mis lágrimas de actriz y el aroma relajante.

\- Pequeña omega impertinente. – Soltando un gruñido y una venita exaltada. – Lo hiciste de nuevo.

Mabel bailaba triunfalmente mientras dejaba su mochila, su abrigo en el perchero. Estaba por quitarse la bufanda pero el rubio la tomo de la cintura alzándola y la puso en sus hombros.

\- ¡S-Señor… Bill! – Se sorprendió la menor ante la altura de su estatura y como la llevaba sobre sus hombros hasta por arriba de las escaleras.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya… sí que me engañaste. – Frunciendo el ceño y colocando una sonrisa cínica. Algo me habían dicho que tuviera cuidado cuando tu rogabas o hacías ojitos de cachorrito.

\- ¿Qué hace? – Pregunto nerviosa y con el corazón a punto de salirse por lo rápido que iban subiendo, viendo que caminaba por el pasillo pero pasándose de la habitación del alfa y el cuarto de insonoro. – Señor Bill… el cuarto.

\- Voy a regañar a mi novia. – Soltando una risita maliciosa. – Y claro que no usare la habitación de insonoro.

\- Pero… pero…. ¿Y tus vecinos? – Viendo la hora. – Son las seis de la tarde, van a llegar a cenar.

\- Escucharan un coro que harás en este momento.

\- ¡Espere no! – Sonrojándose.

\- Oh sí, pequeña traviesa.

Entro en la habitación de huéspedes, dejando a la Omega menor entre el edredón de color verde claro y las almohadas color crema. La ventana daba una vista al lado de la casa de su odiosa vecina, la señora Sandra Jiménez, justamente a su habitación del segundo piso donde le daría un espectáculo.

\- Muy bien está viendo su novela. – Dando una mirada a la ventana.

\- Señor Bill… no se atrevería. Me escucharan sus vecinos. – Dijo preocupada la omega sin darse cuenta de que Bill miraba a dirección a la ventana de su vecina, antes de dirigirse con ella.

\- Y ahora la pequeña omega anda intentando salvarse. – Soltando una risa maliciosa ante su travesura. – Oh no mi querida omega. – Abriendo la hebilla de sus pantalones. – Vas a entender que estuvo mal hacer eso.

\- Bueno, mínimo me llevaras al baile.

\- Sigue cantando victoria. – Corriendo el cinturón y desabrochando el botón, hasta llevar sus manos a la bragueta. – Estrella fugaz, no te preocupes si no caminas un poco.

\- No es un poco pervertido. – Jugando con el dobladillo de su falda. – El cómo me habla, señor Bill.

\- ¿Y quién me tiene así? – Hablo ronco tomando los tobillos de la menor y arrastrándola enfrente, quedando debajo de él. – Preciosa…

Beso sus labios como un rico dulce el cual devoraba con hambre, la menor apenas seguía sus movimientos tras sentir el calor en sus mejillas y la sensación de temblares que recorría su cuerpo, de forma exquisita.

Paso sus manos atrás del cuello del alfa mayor y continuo besándolo de forma acelerada en sus labios. Las manos de Bill tocaban el contorneado cuerpo de la adolescente, pasando las yemas de sus dedos sobre las mallas térmicas de color lila, recorriendo parte de la corva y sus muslos hasta llegar a la línea femoral de su entrepierna. Dio un par caricias circulares y masajeo cerca de su monte obteniendo un gemido bajo entre los labios de la chica.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Obteniendo el asentimiento de la joven. – ¿Te gusta que te toque aquí? – Colocando un beso en la mejilla y acariciando un poco más debajo de su monte, pasando donde estaría el clítoris y palpando a través de las mallas suavemente su uretra escondida. - ¿Es delicioso?

\- Se siente bien… - Admitió sonrojada de las mejillas. Bajo la mirada viendo como las manos masculinas se adentraban un poco más por debajo de su falda y tiraban sus mallones hasta retirárselos junto con el calzado. Las zapatillas deportivas de color rosa cayeron al suelo. –Señor Bill… - Sintiéndose nerviosa tras traer las bragas de color lila con encaje levemente húmedas.

\- ¿Lo has estado usando? - Abriendo los botones de su camisa, fue dejando al descubierto su pecho tonificado. - ¿Has pensado en mí?

\- No – Sacando la lengua. – He pensado en Morten Harket y su cuerpo.

\- Ah, entonces tengo competencia. – Brillando su ojo ambarino, su pupila se contraía de la emoción de verla en esa posición. – Alguien me quiere quitar de los pensamientos de mi estrella.

\- Es muy sexy.

\- Entiendo, eres una adolescente. – Comento. Sujeto las bragas de la chica bajándolas y quitándoselas con rapidez, para jugarlas en su dedo anular dando vueltas. – Más no te permitiré que llegues al orgasmo con un cantante noruego.

\- ¡Es noruego! – Sonando sorprendida. – Pensé que era americano.

\- Muy húmeda. – Viendo la braga. – Me gusta para la pequeña colección que haré.

\- No puedes quedártela. – Inflando sus mejillas al recordar que su mamá le preguntaba aun de la desparecida braga de corazoncitos.

\- Mmm… lo pensare. – Besando sus labios, paso su mano entre el montecito de venus y sobre sus labios vaginales. Escuchando un gemido gutural entre los labios de la omega. – ¿Sensible?

\- Se siente un cosquilleo. – Ruborizándose. – Cada vez que me toca…

\- Sí. – Capturando sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Mabel sentía derretirse entre la caricia de su mano entre su sexo y aquel beso que invitaba a profundizarlo. Abrió su boca permitiéndole el acceso de introducir su lengua y tocar la suya, era extraño aun los besos tipo francés para ella. La lengua del mayor restregándose con de ella en una batalla de dominancia, la cual terminaba perdiendo al sentir su caricia tan caliente. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su vientre se contraía entre el movimiento de los dedos de la mano masculina.

\- Lo sientes bien… - Frotando su clítoris con el pulgar, mientras añadía su índice a su cavidad vaginal, llegando a penetrarla a la mitad de la entrada, tocando la pared cerca de su uretra y clítoris. - ¿Te gusta preciosa?

\- S-Sí… - Sonaba ronca del placer, sintiendo los dedos frotar y follar su pequeña vagina. Dos dedos ingresaron y la hicieron gemir de placer tocándola más a fondo. – S-Señor… Bill…. Ah, ah, ah, ¡ah!

\- Solo son dos, querida. – Besando su rostro. – Aunque parece que cabe un tercero. – Añadió un tercero a su cavidad, marcando un ritmo de penetración en su mano.

\- ¡Bill! – Gimió alto la castaña sintiendo el roce y la sensación de la penetración, su vientre temblaba y su montoncito no paraba de palpitar. Meneo sus caderas sintiendo como los dedos se movían. – Así se sentirá… quiero, quiero más… más.

\- Te gusta esto… Ser penetrada con mis dedos. – Lamiendo su mejilla. – Mis dedos están tocando tú dulce canal vaginal, tocando ese edén que me guardan cuando te haga completamente mía.

\- ¿Dolerá? – Pregunto preocupada. – Cuando… tengamos sexo aquí, cuando sea uno de esos momentos.

\- Un poco. – Besando sus labios en corto. – Un momento dolerá, pero el resto será delicioso mi querida omega.

Se sentó sujetándose de los hombros del alfa y abriendo más sus piernas para darle más acceso a su sexo. Mecía sus caderas al ritmo de la penetración de sus dedos. Bill hacia un movimiento en sus dedos de retroceso, tipo abanico y frotaban cerca de la pared de su uretra y clítoris, provocando un grito y un gemido alto en la chica, puesto que hacia un movimiento como cuando la llamaba.

El rubio presto atención un momento a su vecina que se asomó un poco a la ventana, que daba vista a la habitación en la que estaban. Sonrió al saber que obtuvo la atención de su molesta vecina. La adolescente estaba absorta en su micro orgasmo que ni se daba cuenta de la espectadora que tenían en ese momento. Traía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas la menor.

El alfa dejo un momento de masturbarla para tirar del suéter de la chica y quitárselo, dejándola con el vestido rosa pastel de su cuerpo.

\- S-Señor Bill… - Viendo al rubio tomar su bufanda y agarrar sus muñecas. - ¿Qué haces?

\- Dije que regañaría a mi novia. – Atando sus muñecas a uno de los doseles de pie de la cama, quedando la adolescente parada con el pecho recostado en la cama y volteando al lado contrario viendo la puerta por donde entraron. – No creas que pasare por alto el jueguito de celos, y el que piensas que no me gustas.

\- Espera… - Sintiendo el ardor en sus mejillas al quedar con el trasero al descubierto y parada al pie de la cama. La falda de su vestido la levanto y sintió el cuerpo masculino del alfa atrás suyo. Las manos del mayor se acercaron acariciar su pecho y a susurrar detrás de su oreja.

\- Pies separados – Lo menciono en medio de orden, provocando que se erizada la piel de azúcar en la menor. – Mi querida estrella, vas a ser castigada por ese mal comportamiento que tienes.

\- Señor… Bill, esto da vergüenza. – Apenándose de estar al descubierto, más soltó un gemido bajo al sentir la mano del alfa acariciar su sexo. – ah, ah, ah, mmm…

\- No debería, estando tú y yo solos, en esta casa. – Sonriendo de forma seductora. – Tengo ganas de lamerte esa preciosa vagina húmeda que tienes.

Mabel sintió un brinco en su corazón al saber que esa caricia provocaría altos ruidos obscenos de su boca.

\- Ahmm…. – Las manos del rubio recorrieron por su pechos y ascendieron a sus caderas, dando una caricia a su trasero redondo y nalgueando sus glúteos. - ¡Ay! – Gimoteo del azote. – Señor Bill…

\- Mantente así, preciosa. – Se arrodillo sujetando las caderas de la menor y beso su monte de venus, provocando un sobre exalto en la chica.

\- ¡Bill! – Apretando sus puños y tirando de sus muñecas la sujeción.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Tocando con un dedo sus labios vaginales.

\- No, no creo mantenerme parada. – Menciono roja del rostro. – Quiero acostarme.

\- Eso no lo creo. – Dijo en tono burlón. – Puedes tener una palabra de seguridad, si sigue incomodándote.

\- ¿Palabra de seguridad?

\- Un color…

\- Un color… ¿puede ser amarillo? – Sonando avergonzada.

\- Es largo, pero ¿podrás decirlo? – Dando una pequeña caricia entre sus pliegues, tocando su hendidura escuchando un gimoteo de la menor. – De acuerdo, amarillo será.

PV Bill

_Juro que le hare entender a esa mujer que la única que puede gritar y gemir de placer en mi hogar, es mi preciada Estrella fugaz._

Llevo sus manos a amasar su trasero y atraerla a su contacto, sintiendo nerviosa a la adolescente ante la posición. Era la primera vez que usaba un método bondage en ella, más teniendo en cuenta que la posición en la que estaba era de castigo, sabiendo que alcanzaría su orgasmo pero con el plan de no dejarla terminar.

_Joder no podía dejar de contemplar su figura de nínfula a pesar que estábamos con la poca luz iluminada en la habitación, solo los faroles de la calle era suficiente. Me acerque a su cuerpo nuevamente para obtener la atención de su rostro y besar sus labios suavemente, aquellos labios regordidos y dulces que sabían a fresa y el resto de la azúcar del pastelillo._

_Fui descendiendo poco a poco a su quijada y por parte de su delineado cuello, una mano mía se dirigió a su pecho y desbrocho los botones de enfrente de su vestido. Dando me acceso a su pecho, toque sus senos a través de su brasier que hacia juego con la braga, ¡Carajo es sexy e inocente! La mano que mantenía su cadera la acerque y la mantuve cerca de mi cuerpo. Besos atrás de su nuca y por su escote, provocaban un gemido dulce de sus labios. Fui bajando mi mano poco a poco pasando por su torso y parte de su abdomen, casi llegando a su vientre blanco y suave. ¡Juro que cuando estemos casados, la voy a embarazar! ¡Tendrá a mis cachorros!_

_Me arrodille y di un segundo azote en su culo, provocando un gemido desesperante en la menor. Su respiración se tornaba agitada y ansiosa de seguir en este pequeño juego de tortura._

_Me detuve y me embriague en su aroma, ella intentaba calmarme y demostrar lo excitada que estaba. Mis dedos tocaron aquel rosado sexo y frotaron sobre encima de sus pliegues pulidos y rellenitos, tan tersos. Me acerque por detrás de la corva y deje besos cortos y rápidos que subían lentamente hasta sus muslos y besaban su cara interna, poco a poco llegaban a su cometido._

_Beso tras beso llegaron a su sexo y di una lamida, provocando un berrido de excitación en la pequeña. Mi plan había comenzado, y sujete sus piernas evitando que las cerrada, aplicando fuerza y sujetando su trasero redondo._

_Lamida tras lamida en su hendidura rosada escuchaba a la chica Pines gimotear de placer, su vulva ya lo bastante lubricada segregaba el néctar más dulce y delicioso que podría brindarme. Como una rica miel prohibida. Aquel aroma de su feromona y su rosado sexo tan terso y con la virginidad intacta. ¡Joder quiero hacerla mía, ya!_

_Hundí más mi lengua introduciendo al canal de la menor, y escuchando el ruego y la insistencia en la castaña porque parara. Y sabía que cuando rogaba es porque el placer es mucho para ella, y pronto estaría en un orgasmo múltiple._

_\- ¡Señor Bill! –_ Grito la menor embriagada del mismo placer y temblando de sus piernas con tanta fuerza. _– ¡Pare! ¡pare! –_ queriendo apretar las piernas. _– Amari… a-amariiillo._

 _\- No lo dijiste bien. –_ Burlo el rubio, escuchando otro gimoteo de la menor.

_Besos como un vals romántico se dirigieron a su monte de venus y en sus pliegues. Lengüetazos en lo profundo de su vagina y la atraje más cerca y con mis dedos acariciaron su clítoris rosado e hinchado, frotando y dando giros en la punta de su perla con mi lengua húmeda. Mordisque un poco sus labios rellenitos y lamí su uretra, tan sensible y lisa._

_\- ¡Por favor! ¡ah, ah, ah! –_ Gemía de locura la adolescente sintiendo sus piernas flaquear. _\- ¡Por favor!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Me correré! ¡Señor!... ¡Me vengo! ¡pare, pare! ¡Bill!_

_Mi mirada dio un rápido vistazo a la ventana de mi vecina, su rostro era único en su precio. Muerta de celos y envidia. Había obtenido mi cometido, hacerle entender a esa mujer que dejara de fastidiar y que la única que amaría es a mi preciada estrella._

_Mabel jadeaba y gemía con frenesí, me acerque nuevamente a su clítoris besando y lamiendo con avidez y con un ritmo rápido e insistente, mientras mis dedos procedieron a cogerla como se debe. Tres dedos y bombeaban su vagina con lentitud y rosando por dentro de su pared, dándome entender que apretaba bastante bien y que era virgen._

_\- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! –_ Soltando gritos la menor. _\- ¡Señor Bill! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios!_ – Intento mover sus piernas pero el alfa la tenía retenida. - _¡POR FAVOR! ¡AAH!_

_Atrape su perla entre mis labios y succione suavemente hasta escuchar a la chica gemir con fuerza y sentir sus piernas temblar con violencia. Soltaba sollozos y jadeos llenos de placer, succione con un poco más de fuerza como si lo amamantara, oh como quería ver que llegara a su orgasmo._

_\- ¡Bill!, ¡Bill!... me corro… me corro. –_ Soltando suspiros y jadeos que intento acallar inútilmente apretando sus labios. _– Lo siento… lo siento… amarillo… amarillo… -_ Dijo sonrojada al saber que su orgasmo era esperado y no aguantaría retenerlo. - _¡BILL!_

 _\- Córrete._ – Fue la sentencia que le di antes de escucharla gemir y sentir sus jugos correr por mis labios y boca.

 _\- ¡AHHH!_ – No paraba de gritar y gemir con fuerza, sintiendo aquel liquido cristalino fluir con intensidad. Y sus ojos derramar lágrimas. - _¡Mmm!... ¡ahh!_

_Mabel jadeo y soltó un gemido gutural y ronco una vez que sentía la ola aminorar un poco el extremo arranque de placer. Un perfecto squirt en ella y sus piernas temblaban como gelatina._

_Lamí hasta la última gota y mantuve el control un poco durante el sexo oral, antes de ver a mi novia darme esa mirada de inocencia en sus ojos y la forma más sumisa en la que se encontraba con la ropa desordenada y el cabello revuelto de la intensidad._

_\- S-Señor… Bill…_ \- Hablo entre cortado. _– A-Aprendí la lección. La aprendí… por favor… quiero sentirlo… por favor…_

_Carajo eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, una maldita suplica por parte de ella._

_PV Narración_

_\- Preciosa –_ Sonando ronco en su voz. _– Quiero cogerte, duro._

 _\- Lléveme a la cama._ – Menciono sonrojada la chica, sintiendo la liberación de sus muñecas. Más ella sintió como era recostada a los pies de la cama y sintiendo el agarre en su cadera por detrás, con los pies sobresaliendo por fuera, apenas tocando la punta del piso. – _Mmm… esta duro._ – Sintiendo el bulto de erección en los pantalones del alfa. _– Señor Bill… es muy duro._

 _\- Querida estrella._ – Deposito numerosos besos en su mejilla y cuello, tocando el collar que portaba, queriendo quitar el seguro y liberar la porción de su cuello. _– Estas muy lubricada, eso me agrada. –_ Tocando su trasero y apretándolo _. – Acaso te excito._

 _\- S-Sí… -_ Sonando nerviosa _. – Bill…_

 _\- Grita mi nombre pequeña omega. –_ Susurro contra su oído. Bajo sus pantalones junto con su bóxer liberando la longitud de su miembro y restregándose contra las nalgas de la menor. – _Te dije que le daremos a los vecinos un coro tuyo._

 _\- Pervertido. –_ Dijo ella enterrando su rostro en el colchón matrimonial _._

 _\- Aquí está muy lubricado. –_ Rosando su ano _. – Voy a cogerte preciosa omega._

La punta del glande del rubio froto contra el anillo de su ano, notando lo levemente dilatado. Sabiendo que su princesa estuvo jugando con el dildo nuevamente. Se introdujo escuchando un gemido alto en ella seguido de un gimoteo de dolor y placer.

Mabel suspiro con fuerza y se aferró al edredón sintiendo las primeras estocadas invadirla, su voz ronroneaba a coro y los golpes de la pelvis del mayor resonaban como entraba de lleno el miembro del alfa, tocando sus paredes anales y excitándola.

 _\- Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah… -_ Su sexo volvía a lubricarse de la excitación del momento y un flujo cristalino caía entre sus pliegues como un hilo transparente, ensuciando el piso de madera. _– Dios, Dios, Dios… s-señor Bill…_

 _\- Mabel…grr… -_ Apretando las nalgas de la chica mientras la penetraba. _– ¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres rápido? –_ Viéndola asentir.

El mayor sujeto con fuerza las caderas de la menor y embistió con rudeza dando golpes profundos dando un sonido de choque contra sus pieles y la sensación del sexo de la chica empapar sus testículos. Bill se relamía de los labios y jadeaba con fuerza como si de un animal salvaje se tratase.

Aquel flujo transparente empapaba sus testículos y escuchaba claramente el sonido de succión y golpe cuando la penetraba. La castaña gemía sin detenerse y pronunciaba su nombre como un mantra de alabado. El calor entre sus cuerpos era único y agradable.

La cama golpeaba la pared y la joven pataleaba en el aire cuando sintió el ritmo de las embestidas del rubio rozar mucho su ano y llevarla al punto del nirvana.

 _\- ¡Bill! ¡Bill! ¡Dios mío! –_ Grito la menor soltando gemidos y des tendiendo la cama. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de las penetraciones. Todo cada vez era nuevo para la joven omega, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. _– Me gusta…. Me gusta… ¡Ahh! ¡Dios! –_ Sintiendo el líquido caer y fluir de su vagina. - _¡Señor Bill!_

_\- Aprietas delicioso, Mabel. – Jadeando y gruñendo lleno de excitación. – Mierda es delicioso._

_La joven omega sintió su trasero golpear repetidas veces el abdomen duro y marcado del rubio, sintió el abrazo de Bill escalar y tomarla por encima de su clavícula y sujetar sus rostro. Teniendo cerca el rostro del alfa podía escuchar su respiración acelerada y sus gruñidos y jadeos salvajes más cerca, provocando que se ruborizada y aumentara la excitación en su vagina._

_\- Así… quédate así… - Diciendo en una voz gutural y profunda. – Mabel… ¿Lo sientes? Como mi pene entra y te coge… - Susurrando en el oído palabras calientes y la descripción del momento. – Imagina cuando estemos haciéndolo aquí…. – Dijo. – No me detendré hasta que te llene y nos hartemos haciendo el amor… Cuando tu respiración y tú corazón solo se emocionen de las caricias que te dé._

_\- Señor Bill… -_ La menor estaba completamente ruborizada de tan solo escuchar su respiración ir de forma acelerada y sentir sus manos tocarla. – _Me amara… seré suya._

_\- Te amare mi amada Estrella._

_\- Lo amo… -_ Soltando un gimoteo y un jadeo alto.

 _\- Estamos tú y yo… Mabel, mí preciada omega. –_ Besando su rostro.

 _\- Es fuerte… -_ Dijo la castaña sonrojada al escuchar el sonido de su entrada producir ese chasquido húmedo y el roce. _– Señor Bill… es muy fuerte._

En cambio el alfa adopto otra posición más dominante, sujetando sus piernas entre las de la menor y aumentando el ritmo fuerte de sus embestidas, al punto de que la primera corrida que tuvo fuera lubricada la entrada y la penetración fuera profunda, recorriendo hilos de semen en su miembro con cada salida y empuje en su anillo.

 _\- ¡Señor Bill!… -_ Soltaba gritos la menor ante el empuje fuerte que sentía, su ano estaba siendo estimulada y su voz se agravaba en un gemido ronco. - _¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! –_ Su voz se iba quebrando de placer y su trasero soltaba los restos de semen y su lubricación, resbalando en sus muslos había estimulado demasiado el recto y su clítoris palpitaba con fuerza. - _¡Estoy cerca! ¡cerca! ¡ahh!, ¡ahh! ¡p-por favor!_

 _\- Todo esto es tuyo._ – Cogiéndola con rudeza, la empujo a la cama sintiendo las piernas de la menor agitarse y patalear ante el intenso placer. _– Me correré otra vez, carajo… te llenare._

 _\- ¡Sí! ¡Termine dentro! ¡Ahhh! –_ Paso sus manos por detrás sujetando el cabello del alfa y apretándolo. - _¡Señor Bill!_

 _\- ¡Mierda!_ – Se corrió dentro de su interior escuchando el quejido y los sollozos de la chica. _– Mabel…_

Salió de la adolescente escuchando su respiración ir con fuerza y su pecho elevarse y alcanzar el aliento. El mayor se recostó a su lado y se masturbo tratando de mitigar su erección. En cambio la castaña se acercó y tomo su rostro besando sus labios.

_\- Diablos preciosa, deja que me calme._

_\- Fuiste rudo._

_\- Pero fue necesario el regañarte y compensarte un poco._

_\- Casi me caigo._

_\- Pero te tenia sujeta. –_ Besando sus labios en corto. _– Vuelve a tener esa actitud y te cogeré en cuatro._

_\- Pervertido._

_\- Ha, Mabel._ – Viendo como derramaba su semilla de su trasero. _– No es correcto dejarla._

 _\- Se derramo. –_ Sonrojándose al ver los fluidos bajando por su pierna.

 _\- No por mucho, princesa._ – La acostó entre las almohadas.

 _\- Bill… -_ Viendo como el pene del sujeto se introducía de nuevo en su ano robándole un suspiro alto. – _Más, más…. Cógeme._

_\- Con gusto Princesa._

La tomo de la cintura a la menor y la subió a la cama completamente, terminándola de recostarla boca abajo colocando una almohada debajo de su vientre. Abrazo su cuerpo y la penetro nuevamente, adquiriendo un ritmo profundo y fuerte en sus embestidas.

Mabel apretó las sabanas y gimió con fuerza, berreando de la excitación y gritando en escalas que iban de lo más alto hasta descender en cada empuje. El alfa sentía el cuerpo de la dulce adolescente temblar de pies a cabeza y un aroma de su feromona lo hizo disfrutar del acto.

 _\- Mabel… Mabel… -_ El calor invadía su cuerpo y su aroma lo embriagaba al punto de llegar al placer del clímax. Su omega no paraba de lanzar un coro de gritos cuando la arremetió con las penetraciones, estaba deseoso de quitarle el vestido, mas se detuvo a que llegara el momento. La noche cuando la reclamaría como suya.

Cuatro golpes sonoros contra su piel y término viniéndose una tercera antes de quedarse unos minutos abrazándola y jadeando con fuerza.

 _\- Bill…. –_ Hablo la menor un poco afónica de su voz.

 _\- Sabes que te amo. –_ Besando su rostro. _– Mi preciada omega._

Mabel sintió que el alfa salía y se recostaba a su lado. Su camisa abierta de unos botones y arrugada, con los pantalones desechos, mostrando su masculinidad semi erecta. Se sonrojo la chica de tan solo pensar que hace un momento tuvo su miembro dentro de ella.

Observaba a Bill jadear y llevarse un brazo sobre su frente, dando una mirada vidriosa en su ojo ambarino. Demasiado seductor para ella, la tentación la invitaba a pecar y continuar el acto.

Se acercó ella y se giró abrazando su pecho y recargando su cabeza aun lado de sus brazos. Dio una mirada a Bill y beso en el lado de su parche con suma ternura.

_\- Te amo Bill._

_\- Y yo te amo más, Mabel. –_ Abrazando a la chica, permitiendo más de su contacto. _– Eres lo que más amo en esta vida._

Anhelaba este tiempo que pasaba con su omega. Ambos se quedaron abrazados escuchando el sonido de sus corazones. Estaba oscureciendo y aunque faltaba un poco de una hora y media, Bill quería tener a la castaña en su cama un poco más.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Will se encontraba en la oficina del director terminando recoger los papeles de lo que sería su ayudante en este semestre. Aún estaba confundido de quien sería la persona que dejo medio año de servicio inconcluso.

\- Solo son cuatro meses, joven Cipher. – aclaro el director.

\- Justamente el tiempo de un semestre casi completo, Señor Graham.

\- Jaja, solo apruébala. – Tocando el botón de la bocinilla. – Señorita puede pasar.

La puerta se abrió unos tacones bajos resonaron en el piso de la oficina del director, mostrando una joven castaña de cabello recogido un poco más claro y ojos color cían, llevaba un blazer de color azul claro y una blusa oscura con decorativo de piedras. Una falda tableada que llegaba por debajo de dos dedos de sus rodillas y unas zapatillas oscuras.

\- Señorita Gleeful – Hablo el director. – Me alegra que regresara a completar su servicio, pero no puede obtener un ascenso sin demostrar que concluyo completamente el año de servicio en la universidad Decima Luna.

\- Mis más sinceras disculpas, los asuntos en Londres me llevaron más del tiempo. – Aclaro la chica.

\- William Cipher será tú tutor y asesor durante tú servicio, de él dependerá el aprobamiento de su trabajo.

\- Lamento molestarlo señor Cipher. – Dijo la castaña. – Pero gracias por recibirme.

\- Comenzaras el lunes, señorita Gleeful.

\- Gracias señor director Graham. – Embozando una sonrisa la castaña.

\- Bien, Will… muchacho no la tengas esperando y muéstrale donde trabajara, puesto que no quiero que llegue tarde el lunes.

\- S-Sí… - Dijo un poco despabilado el celeste. – Acompañe me.

Ambos salieron de la oficina y la que apuro primero el paso fue la chica mientras caminaba por los corredores de la universidad. El beta la seguía de forma enfurecida intentando atraparla, una vuelta por el área administrativa y dos salones adelante y él la intercepto tomando su brazo y jalándola al área de química, adentrándose al aula.

\- Maldita sea, Gleeful – Siseo Will teniendo a la chica sujeta y empujándola contra la pared.

\- Señor William… eso es acoso.

\- A la mierda las apariencias. – gruño molesto. - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Sujetándola de los hombros. – ¡Te aprobé!

\- Créeme que yo no habría venido aquí si no fuera por…

\- ¿Por quién? – Viendo a la chica morderse el labio.

\- Will… solo podemos aparentar y hacer que nada sucedió. – Dijo dolida la castaña. – Yo solo quiero terminar esto e irme.

\- Oh claro, vas a hacer eso de nuevo. – Dijo Will en tono iracundo. – Está bien, trátame como te guste. Pero quiero que quede claro que el lazo tú lo rompiste.

\- Sabes que yo no lo rompí. – Aclaro la castaña. – Y si sigues molesto por que me fui, de acuerdo, puedes estarlo. – Dijo. – Pero antes que nada quiero que sepas algo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Fuiste el primero y el último que seguiré queriendo. – Sus ojos se cristalizaron y su voz se apagó en un sollozo.

\- Gleeful… no entiendo lo que sucede. – Abrazando a la chica. – Me has guardado muchos secretos y este… es el que me ha dolido.

\- Will… sabes que si lo hago es por tú bien.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué rayos haces en Piedmont?

\- Estaba a tener mi ascenso en una compañía de preservación de flores, cuando en los documentos aparecía la carta de no termino de servicio. – Comento. – Al parecer cuando me fui de Piedmont no me asegure de que estuvieran todos los documento o simplemente algo sucedió.

\- ¿Cómo si alguien cambiara el registro?

\- Sí. – Hablo la chica. – Will, solo permíteme terminar estos meses y… te aseguro que me iré.

\- Café – Dijo el beta decidido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quiero invitarte un café.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

La omega estaba muy nerviosa mientras caminaba a lado del beta yendo a una cafetería cerca de la universidad, eran alrededor de las siete cuando había poca cantidad de gente en el establecimiento para ser un sábado.

\- Sigue habiendo pocos estudiantes en las clases extracurriculares.

\- Arquitectura y Artes plásticas se van después de las 5 de la tarde. –Comento. – Los últimos en quedarse es comunicación y derecho.

\- Tú sabes que los sábados no estudian. – Aclaro la chica.

\- Eso es cierto. – Soltando una risa.

La mesera les trajo su pedido, un café americano para el celeste y un té de manzanilla para la castaña, mientras dejaba un plato con dos pastelillos.

\- Provecho. – Dijo la mesera.

\- Gracias.

\- Hace mucho que no comía los pastelillos de la cafetería de la escuela.

\- todo es muy fino en Londres, ¿cierto?

\- Mi hermano no me deja comer ni uno desde que nació…. – Se mordió la lengua notando una ceja intrigada del beta. – Desde que nació la hija de Tyron y Elizabeth.

\- Oh, en hora buena. – Sonriendo. – Felicidades a tú gemelo.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué fue?

\- Niño. – Respondió. – Le pondrán de nombre Aedus Ambrose.

\- Que nombre tan peculiar, aunque si ya lo tiene… ¿Por qué dices que le pondrán nombre? – Dijo el celeste. – Apenas nació.

\- Sí. – Dándose un golpe mentalmente por lo estúpida en adelantar las cosas.

\- Entiendo. – Bebiendo su café. – Pero si ya nació, significa que puedes comer uno.

\- Sí. – Tomando el pastelillo y dando una mordida mientras emitía un sonido de gusto. – Mmm… definitivamente lo extrañaba.

\- ¿Y solo duraste?

\- Dos días. – Aunque en su mente sabía que ya llevaba más tiempo sin comer dulces.

\- Y… ¿tus hermanos? Señor Cipher.

Will bebió un poco más antes de hablar.

\- Bueno, Phill sigue aumentando su ejército. – dijo. – Déjame ver; después de que te fuiste se casó con Wendy y tuvieron un niño llamado Kvothe, a su segunda vacaciones después del nacimiento de su hijo, Wendy quedo embarazada. – Viendo los ojos abiertos de la chica. – Acaba de tener a su segundo hijo, y se llama Fenhri.

\- Vaya, eso es tener mucha energía.

\- Sí Phill nos dejó claros a mí y a Bill que lucho por lo que quería. Sin seguir ordenes de mi padre.

\- ¿Qué hay de Bill?

\- Bill… pues, más o menos cuenta lo que hace. – Comento. – Sigue siendo reservado en sus asuntos.

\- ¿Tiene novia o pretendiente? “El señor no quiero ninguna relación”. – Sonando en tono burlesco.

\- Digamos que está en una relación complicada. – Recordando que la novia de su hermano era 12 años menor que él. – Sí marcha bien posiblemente queden juntos.

\- Bill con novia, es demasiado serio el señor “no me molesten” – Dijo casi imitándolo. – Aun recuerdo que se molestó porque le dije que si seguía con esa actitud fría, arrogante y agresivo con las chicas, nadie lo iba querer.

\- Solo necesitaba hallar a su destinataria.

\- ¿Y la encontró?

\- Sí, pero digamos que aún no pueden estar juntos.

\- Me dejas pensando Will.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Que hay… ¿Qué?

\- Isabella te fuiste hace 2 años, bueno casi tres.

\- Recuerdo que te fuiste a Londres y dejaste una nota de que no regresarías. – Dijo el beta mientras miraba la ventana de la cafetería, dejando a la chica muda. – Dejaste tu collar y en la nota decía que no… no querías saber nada más.

\- Sí. –Dijo bajando la mirada. – Tal vez, pues eso…

\- ¿Aun sigues pensando en ello? – Pregunto. – En lo que te propuse.

\- Will… sabes que….

\- Lo sé, eras joven para pensar en ello.

\- Es un poco tarde, señor Cipher. – Dijo Isabella. – Debo irme, gracias por invitarme el café. Pero tengo asunto que atender.

La castaña se levantó inmediatamente antes de salir de la cafetería y caminar lo más apurada a la parada de autobús. Comenzaba a helar el ambiente hasta que de repente una chica peli rosada con gorro se acercó a ella, se paró enseguida de la parada y miro de pies a cabeza a la castaña.

\- Noche fría.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Es una noche fría para que ande sola en esta hora.

\- Tú también estas sola, bueno lo estabas jeje – Sonriendo a la peli rosada. - ¿Estudiante?

\- Algo así, voy en el séptimo semestre de Artes Plásticas.

\- Tan tarde andas aquí.

\- Trabajos y tesis jeje. – Comento. – Oye… tienes unos bonitos ojos.

\- Gracias.

\- Me recuerdas a una linda omega que conocí en la universidad, es la hermanita de mi compañero Mason. – Comento. – Están linda que tiene los ojos similares al bosque.

\- Debe ser un verde hermoso.

\- Al contrario, son un avellana. – Dijo la chica. – Es una entrañable combinación de verde opaco con un café suave. – Sonando en un tono calmado. – Verla hace que mi corazón palpite.

\- Los colores suelen ser muy atractivos. – Viendo la hora de su reloj.

\- ¡Ay! Que tonta. – Grito enfurecida la chica. – Deje mi estuche en el taller…

\- Disculpe… puede que suene extraño. – Dijo la peli rosada dando una mirada violeta a la castaña y apunto de liberar su aroma. – Pero… ¿podrías acompañarme al taller?

\- Pero el autobús…

\- Llegara muy pronto, aparte una chica no debe ir sola a la universidad. – Comento. – Que tal si me topo un alfa agresivo.

\- Cierto, es la casi la temporada de celo.

\- ¡Tú comprendes! – Soltando una risa. – Vamos sígueme…

\- ¡Isabella! – Grito su hermano tocando la bocina del auto. - ¿Qué haces es tarde?

\- Tyron – Dijo la castaña. - ¿Quién está cuidando?

\- Descuida, Estée está bien. – Menciono. – Pero vine a recogerte, es tarde para regresar en autobús.

\- Podemos regresar a la universidad y darle un acercamiento a su casa. – Dijo la castaña a su hermano gemelo.

La peli rosada solo cambio su gesto y se apartó de ella excusándose.

\- No hay problema, tengo una amiga que está trabajando en escultura y tal vez ella me lleve.

\- Segura, es muy tarde.

\- Tranquila señorita. – Dijo la peli rosada. – Deberías ir con tu hermano, linda omega.

\- Ten cuidado.

\- Lo tendré.

La castaña subió al auto y su gemelo arranco antes de mirar con sospecha a la chica peli rosa.

\- Apesta a dominancia.

\- ¿Eh? – Olfateando su ropa. – Pero no estuve con un alfa.

\- Hueles a uno.

\- Tú nariz esta estropeada Tyron.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y qué? – Pregunto la chica.

\- ¿Cómo lo tomo?

\- Tampoco puede creer que haya regresado.

\- Esos viejos solo lo hacen para torturarte.

\- Will, parecía seguir dolido.

\- Le hablaste de…

\- Es lo último que no hablare. – Dijo molesta. – No quiero que se lleve una preocupación más ese tonto.

\- El tonto es otro. – Viendo a su hermana. – Tarde o temprano… Will se dará cuenta que esa niña es su hija.

\- No si cierras la boca.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Más tarde Bill se había levantado de la cama reviso que aún quedaba 45 minutos para arreglar a la omega y llevarla a casa. Mabel abrió los ojos miro al mayor acomodarse la ropa y alisar su cabello. Ella se sentó en la cama sintiendo húmedo su entrepierna y la sensación resbaladiza de su trasero. Acomodo la falda de su vestido y busco sus bragas y sus mallas. Antes de ver que Bill encendía una luz y la miraba con picardía a la chica.

\- No crees que hay que limpiarte. – Dijo el alfa saliendo de la habitación de huéspedes y yendo al baño. – No me gustaría que fueras incomoda, así que déjame limpiarte, preciosa. - Trayendo un cuenco con agua caliente y una toalla, entro a la habitación viendo a Mabel sentada a la orilla de la cama.

\- ¿Has visto mis mallas y las bragas? – Pregunto sonrojada.

\- Puede que sí. – Señalando que estaban a un metro alejado de la cama. – Salieron volando.

\- Bill… - Viendo al alfa abrir sus muslos y levantar la falda de la omega.

\- Calenté el agua para que calme tus músculos y puedas moverte. – Froto suavemente entre su sexo calmando con alivio el dolor en la chica. - ¿Bueno? Esto te ayudara Mabel.

\- Lo sé. – Tomando su rostro y atrayendo su rostro para besarlo suavemente, recibiendo al rubio con tanto esmero en su beso.

Bill dejo la toalla entre su pubis y la entrepierna y continúo besando a la chica. Antes de detenerse y mirar sus ojos que reflejaban el cariño que se atenían.

\- Si estuvieras aquí, más tiempo no estaríamos batallando con la hora. – Dijo el rubio. – Te prepararía una cena y nos meteríamos al baño, a continuar como se debe. – Comento. – Terminaríamos en la sala acurrucados.

\- Debes regresarme a casa. – Soltando una risa.

\- Lo sé, tu padre te espera y no hay más excusas que dar.

Mabel tomo la toalla y limpio la zona genital y parte sus muslos, su trasero dolía un poco pero el calor de la toalla la relajaba. De repente vio el desastre que hizo en su cama y en el suelo de la habitación. Su rostro se sonrojo antes de escuchar al alfa carraspear.

\- Deja de mirar lo que hicimos. – Entregándole las bragas y las mallas. - ¿Te ayudo?

\- Puedo hacerlo… - levantándose de la cama, sentía las piernas temblar pero se apoyó en la orilla de la cama. Fue acomodándose la ropa interior y los mallones hasta cubrir su cintura. Aliso las arrugas de su vestido, salió de la habitación acercándose al baño.

\- Mabel.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Debes orinar y no aguantarte hasta llegar a tú casa. – Dirigiendo una mirada seria.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo roja.

\- Después de tener sexo, es mejor desechar el fluido de tu orgasmo. – Comento. – Tal vez la noche de año nuevo en el hotel no lo hiciste porque te dio vergüenza, pero debes saber que no me molesto y que es normal hacerlo.

\- No te da vergüenza pedirle eso a tú novia.

\- Cuido mucho la salud de mi chica. – sonriendo. – Pero hazlo. – Cerrando la puerta del baño. – Te doy espacio.

\- Tonto. – Le dijo la joven.

Mabel estaba más que muerta de la vergüenza, aunque si había escuchado eso por parte de la enfermera Haruko. Aunque temía que el alfa lo supiera.

Mientras la omega estaba ocupada en asuntos de higiene, Bill aprovecho para salir un momento al jardín a dejarle a Pato una manta por el frío, no sin antes encontrarse a su vecina que estaba sentada en la banca de su patio.

\- Bill.

\- Oh señora Jiménez, no debe andar afuera o el frío la enfermara. – Mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¿La mocosa lo disfruto o solo te diviertes con ella? –Tomando una calada de su cigarrillo. – Solo es de un momento. Ella no te dará el placer que quieres.

\- Le dejare claro, que ella es mi novia y mi futura prometida. – Colocando una expresión seria. – Ella es mi mujer y si vuelvo a enterarme que la ofendió o que le mete ideas a la cabeza de que no la amo, me vera muy molesto.

\- Es una omega joven, se desamoran rápidamente.

\- ¿Eso crees? – Dijo. – Entonces juro que la próxima vez haremos tanto ruido que la despertaremos y la escuchara gemir con fuerza. Porque así se enterara de que la amo y que ella es la única chica que amare.

La omega mayor solo se quedó callada sabiendo que su vecino podría cumplir la promesa. Bill se retiró de regreso a su casa antes de ver a Mabel bajando las escaleras. Ella vio a Bill embozar una sonrisa y esperarla pacientemente abajo antes de tomar sus manos y besar su dorso.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto la adolescente.

\- Estoy viendo un bello ángel descender. – Atrayendo a la chica a la sala y encender la radio. Una canción romántica sonaba acorde de una letra calmada y pegadiza de un tonto enamorado. Cantaba “George Michel – Kissing a Fool” la balada era tranquila para bailarla. – ¿Bailas esta pieza conmigo?, Estrella fugaz.

\- Soy terrible bailando y debes llevarme de regreso señor Bill.

\- Es una práctica para el baile que tendrás conmigo. – sujeto suavemente su cintura y tomo su mano, mientras que ella colocaba su mano en su antebrazo. – Es un paso sencillo de lado a lado como si giráramos en el mismo eje.

\- Tus explicaciones son muy largas.

\- Quiero que entiendas el baile. – Sonriendo.

\- Me gusta la canción. – Apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, sentía su corazón latir despacio.

\- Lo haces bien. – Viendo a la chica seguir su ritmo.

\- Señor Bill…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Buscare un vestido bonito. – Dijo ella. – Pero no quiero que usted me tome a la ligera.

\- Mabel – Sonando serio en su voz. – Yo no tomo las cosas a la ligera. – Inclinándose cerca de su rostro. – Voy muy firme en mis decisiones y mi novia lo vera la noche del baile.

\- De acuerdo. – Dando un beso en sus labios.

La canción estaba terminando y la pareja estaban riéndose y continuaban abrazados, Bill se fijó en la hora y le indico a Mabel que fuera por sus cosas y parte de su abrigo. Cuando de repente se escuchó una noticia en la radio.

_Se reporta la desaparición de Mary Brown, estudiante de 16 años de edad del instituto de Piedmont. Mary fue vista a salida de sus clases por última vez por sus compañeros de clases; señas particulares: cabello café claro, ojos verdes y piel morena. Omega y con collar rosa, viste una sudadera guinda y pantalones de mezclilla con unas zapatillas deportivas de color gris. Si tiene información de su paradero llame al número xxxx-xxxx. Los oficiales esperaran los informes._

_-_ Otra chica… - Dijo Bill sonando preocupado. – Y fue de tu instituto.

 _-_ Mary – Dijo Mabel asustada. – Es un grado más delante de mí y ella está en taller de música.

\- Sí, pero el agresor anda detrás de las estudiantes.

\- Señor Bill.

\- Mabel, no quiero que te pase nada malo. – Comento. – Le diré a tú padre que pasare a recogerte.

\- Pero… das clases a esas horas.

\- 10 minutos antes de acabar la hora saldré, y tú esperaras dentro de la puerta del colegio.

\- Ira muy apurado señor Bill. – Frunciendo el ceño. – No te quiero como loco al volante.

\- Descuida preciosa. – Tomando las llaves. – No me pasara nada.

\- Bill – Tomando su mano. – Estaré bien, he ido en autobús y puedo llegar a la universidad.

\- No quiero que te pase nada malo.

\- Nada malo me pasara. – Dando un beso en su mejilla.

\- Bien… siendo las 19:50 no apareció Will para llevarte. – Abriendo la puerta de su casa. – Vamos.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

El lunes Bill se encontraba terminando de dar sus clases a sus alumnos, por suerte ninguno había bajado su nota aunque existía la posibilidad de que las Omegas incumplían sus tareas, solo para tener un tiempo que el alfa.

El rubio de tan solo verlas muy insistentes les daba una reprimenda y las obligaba a que hicieran un reporte. A pesar de que las chicas soltaban su feromona, el rubio simplemente se enfurecía.

\- La siguiente estudiante que anda soltando feromona, pasara el semestre reprobada. – Lanzando una mirada frívola. – No me tiento el corazón cuando es mandarle la nota de conducta y exponer que no han entregado trabajos.

El grupo de chicas salieron del aula, mientras que el alfa lanzaba un suspiro cansado y apuraba a recoger sus cosas y colocarlas dentro del portafolio. Sabía que su amada omega lo estaba esperando y no debía perder un minuto más, hasta que apareció su hermano mayor Phill.

\- ¡Emergencia! – Grito el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Phill? – Antes de dirigir su mirada a la muñeca y ver en su reloj que quedaban 20 minutos para recoger a Mabel. – Habla rápido.

\- Bueno… ¿Qué tal si cuidas un momento a Fenrir?

\- ¿Qué? – Colocando un gesto irreverente. – Me viste cara de niñera.

\- Es tiempo que Fenrir pase un tiempo con su tío Bill.

\- Phill, no puedo voy de salida.

\- ¡Perfecto! De paso te daré una lista para que me compres mandado mientras yo y Wendy colocamos exámenes.

\- ¿Y Kvothe?

\- Se lo deje un rato a Will.

\- Vaya, debiste dejar a Fenrir con él.

\- Lo siento tuerto, pero Will tiene las manos ocupadas con el sustituto.

\- ¿Ya averiguaste quien es el sustituto zombi?

\- Oh hermanito, no creerás quien es.

Bill levanto una ceja curioso antes de sentir como Phill lo sacaba del salón y lo llevaba a la parte de los jardines de la universidad, escondiéndose en los arbustos. El pelirrojo hizo un hueco y pudieron ver a Will en los rosales con una castaña, el cual no tardaron en darse cuenta en la forma elegante que caminaba que se trataba de Isabella Gleeful.

\- El infierno se congelo – Dijo Bill. – Ella regreso.

\- Escuche rumores que es para acabar el año de servicio. Pero que se lo redujeron a los 4 meses.

\- Suertuda.

\- Pues pensé que nuestro hermanito estaría feliz de verla, pero cuando fui a dejarle a Kvothe. – Sobándose la nuca. – No se parecían distantes.

\- Bueno que esperabas, no se ven desde hace dos años o un poco más. – Comento. – Hasta donde se no quedaron en buenos términos…

\- Sí. – Dijo Phill – Pero hey, ella no es mala chica.

\- No, no lo es.

\- Por cierto… ¿A dónde ibas?

\- Por Mabel.

\- La hija del coordinador Pines. – Soltando un silbido de impresión. - ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Cómo que porque?

\- Ella por lo general se viene con Mason o solita llega.

\- Escuche en las noticias de ayer de la desaparición de una estudiante de instituto.

\- Cierto, han sido varias chicas. – Comento Phill un poco temeroso. – Yo acompaño a Wendy aunque sea a la casa de la vecina.

\- Bien, debo ir por ella.

\- Bill, vamos ayúdame con Fenrir y el mandado.

\- Debo llegar a dar la clase de las 5 de la tarde.

\- No tardaras mucho, si quieres dale la lista a Mabel. – Comento. – Ya lo ha hecho ella junto con su hermano.

Bill tomo el porta bebés en mano y lo llevo hasta su auto, abrió la puerta y lo coloco en el asiento de atrás asegurándose de que estuviera abrochado el cinturón.

\- El auto no está acondicionado para llevar un bebé. – Viendo la seguridad del infante. - Necesitaría un auto más grande y seguro.

Puso en marcha el auto y condujo hasta la secundaria de Piedmont, solo tenía que hacer 5 minutos en el pequeño tramo de la carretera, una vez entrada la ciudad doblo unas cuantas calles y llego al instituto de la chica.

Ahí la vio, con su suéter color crema y su falda negra, mallas verde agua con estrellas platinadas y calzado oscuro. Su cabello iba atado en un chongo dejando unos mechones al frente y su flequillo.

El rubio miro con ojos enamorados a la castaña antes de tocar el claxon y llamarla. Mabel volteo a verlo y corrió hacia su auto. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver un bebé en el asiento de atrás.

\- Mabel, ya somos padres.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

El rubio tuerto iba con un cachete rojo mientras caminaba por los pasillos del supermercado, mientras que Mabel cargaba al bebé en sus brazos.

\- Esto no hubiera pasado, si me hubieras dicho que era el hijo de tú hermano Phill. – Aclaro la castaña antes de colocarlo en el portabebés del carrito del súper.

\- No pensé que te enojarías. – Comento. - ¿Enserio pensaste que lo secuestre?

\- Bueno, tú empezaste con lo de “saluda a tú nueva mamá” – Viendo al rubio con desdén. - Y más si empezó a llorar.

\- Solo era una broma.

\- Este niño es muy guapo. – haciéndole mimos al bebé.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí?

\- Tú no.

\- Grr… - Mirando con celos al bebé. – Por cierto… - Entregándole a Mabel la lista. – Phill el abusivo me dijo que ya habías hecho esto antes de conocerme.

\- Sí, a Phill y a Wendy les hago el mandado cuando Dipper tiene hora libre.

\- Ah, entonces tú eres la pequeña de los recadillos.

\- Algo así. – dijo orgullosa la menor. – Sera rápido.

\- Vaya entonces no tendremos problemas.

\- Solo es recoger lo que pidieron.

\- ¿Fruta fresca? ¿Verdura y enlatados?

\- Wendy está acostumbrada a pedir de más.

\- Parece para armar la despensa.

\- Tal vez el señor Phill agrego de más. – Revisando la lista. – Esto es nuevo.

La pareja juntaba los artículos que pidieron, mientras que la castaña de momentos animaba al bebé y comía de alguna muestra que le ofrecía los empleados de la tienda.

\- ¿Qué comes?

\- Yogurt – Sonriendo.

\- Dame un poco. – Inclinándose cerca de su rostro.

\- Di: ¡ah! – Dándole con la mini cuchara, escuchando al rubio colocar un gesto de gusto. - ¿Bueno?

\- Sabe bien. – Dijo. – Debería llevarme uno.

\- ¿Quieres Fenrir? – Viendo al bebé mirarla de forma curiosa. – Pero todavía no te puedo dar, jeje.

El rubio miraba la escena muy enternecido y veía a su joven novia a lado del bebé, por un momento se imaginó ellos y su propia familia.

\- ¿Señor Bill? – viendo al rubio colocar una mirada llena de enternecida.

\- Mabel – Tomando su mano. – Yo…

\- ¿Sí? – Viendo en la muñeca del rubio la hora. – Ya casi son las 3 y media de la tarde.

\- ¡Diablos! – Se quejó el rubio recordando que tenía una última clase que dar en la universidad a las cuatro de la tarde. – Debemos apurarnos.

\- Señor Bill… ¿Qué iba decirme?

\- Luego te diré.

\- De acuerdo.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Bill y Mabel habían llegado dejando los víveres en la oficina de Phill junto con el bebé. El pelirrojo apenas iba saliendo del aula cuando encontró a la pareja.

\- ¡Mabel! – Abrazando a la castaña con fuerza. – Aquí está mi princesita número 1, ya que solo tengo chicos.

\- Señor Phill – Correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- Que grande estas, creces muy rápido. – dijo Phill. – Gracias por ayudar a mi confundido hermano. – Dejando a la chica en el suelo. – Hasta Fenrir está tranquilo.

\- Ya me faltaba conocerlo.

\- Tú padre está en la oficina, si quieres ir con él.

\- Le avisare que ya llegue. – Dijo Mabel, antes de sentir que Bill daba una caricia en su palma. – En un momento regreso.

Phill vio ese gesto y oblicuo sus cejas mirando amenazadoramente a su hermano.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- ¿Qué fue qué? – Pregunto Bill.

\- No soy estúpido. – Cerrando la puerta de su oficina. – Conozco esa caricia en mano.

\- Solo fue un gesto.

\- Yo hacía eso con Wendy, antes de proponerle matrimonio. – Abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente. – No… - Viendo a su hermano sorprendido.

\- No me gustaría que armaras un escándalo.

\- ¿Estas demente? – Gruño molesto. – Tienes 15 años y es una omega muy joven.

\- Ambos nos imprimamos – Aclaro. – Aparte… es mi destinataria.

\- Acaso tú le quitaste…

\- No, ella se lo quito… su aroma me tranquiliza y me atrae a ella. – Comento. – Y ella…

\- Le agradas. – Dijo Phill soltando un suspiro. – De todas las omegas de esta universidad, te topaste con la hija del coordinador educativo.

\- Ella y yo, andamos juntos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- El tiempo que tenemos… es suficiente para conocernos y pasar el tiempo juntos.

\- Ay, Bill… - Viendo a su hermano. - ¿Quién más lo sabe?

\- Will… y posiblemente Tad tiene una vaga idea de lo que sucede.

\- ¿No te acostaste con ella? – Viendo a su hermano ladear el rostro, para después enfurecer y patear el sofá y empujar la mesa. - ¡Mierda!

\- Phill, cálmate despertaras a Fenrir.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? – Gruñendo y jadeando. – ¡Si, ella es como casi mi hija, mi princesita!

La puerta se abrió revelando a la castaña y viendo extrañada la escena, la habitación se sentía llena de ira y preocupación. Ella entro suavizando el ambiente y liberando su aroma relajante, para los dos alfas.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Acercándose al bebé. – Lo harán llorar.

\- Phill lo sabe. – Dijo Bill. – Se dio cuenta.

\- Hermanito tú no eres bueno mintiendo ni escondiendo el asunto. – Dijo Phill molesto. – En cuanto a ti jovencita, no te acerques al degenerado y de mi hermano.

\- Pero… a Bill lo quiero. – Abrazando al rubio.

\- ¡Por Jesucristo! – Grito el pelirrojo.

\- Phill, cálmate aun no lo hablo con su familia. – Dijo Bill. – El señor Pines no sabe de nuestra relación y de que ella es mi destinataria.

\- Oh claro que no sabe, porque sabes que anda con una omega joven es… - dijo. – Sin permiso del tutor o padre no puedes salir con ella.

\- Conozco la condición y las reglas entre alfas. – Comento. – Solo no hemos encontrado el momento para decirlo.

\- Pues deberías hermanito. – Dirigiéndose a la castaña. – Mabel, debes saber que Bill no es un alfa de tú edad, las cosas son diferente en una relación.

\- Sí – Dijo ella, recordando lo que su mamá le explico lo que implica llevar una relación con un… mater adulto.

\- Phill… solo dame tiempo para hablar con su padre. – Dijo el rubio. – Quiero que sea algo formal la situación, y creo que necesitare de apoyo para que no me mate por imprimarme en ella.

\- Tú… - Mabel se sonrojo al escuchar eso.

\- Estrella no me hagas explicarlo de nuevo. – Sonriendo, al saber que había hecho sonrojar a la omega.

\- Carajo Bill. – Dijo el pelirrojo molesto. – Bien, guardare el secreto. – Viendo a Mabel. – Tú, ten mucho cuidado. Harás que Wendy se preocupe de más.

\- Sí.

\- Aun no puedo creer que hayas elegido a él. – Señalando a Bill.

\- Solo sucedió…

Bill dio una mirada a la hora en el reloj de su muñequera y vio que en 20 minutos daría su clase, tomo a Mabel de la mano.

\- Phill discutiremos esto después, debo dar una clase. – Dijo el rubio. – Y tú esperaras en la oficina y harás tú tarea.

\- Nos vemos, señor Phill.

\- Oh demonios. – Dijo el pelirrojo agotado emocionalmente. – Fenrir… tú hermana sustituta se nos casa y con mi hermano el playboy.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Entrando a la oficina del rubio, tomo algunos de sus libros y su portafolio antes de dejar a su novia sentada en el sofá.

\- Aguarda aquí, no tardare mucho. – Comento el rubio. – Intentare no tardarme.

\- Bill. – Le llamo al rubio.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Sintiendo su corazón ir con prisa. Antes de ver a su novia levantarse arriba del sofá y atraerlo dando un casto beso simple y delicado en sus labios.

\- Tranquilo estaré bien, hare mi tarea de matemáticas y de química. – Comento. – Yo esperare.

\- ¿Como una omega tan linda y paciente puede llegar a calmarme? – sonriendo suavemente hasta sentir sus mejillas enrojecer. - Mabel – Besando su mejilla. – Gracias.

El alfa estaba más calmado, pudo tomar sus cosas e ir con calma a partir las clases a su grupo. Mabel se concentró en sacar sus libros y su walkman para hacer su tarea y dedicarse a su estudio.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

El rubio alfa llego al salón de clases manteniendo su compostura, y guardándose sus gestos de felicidad pura, puesto que no debía dar señal a sus alumnos de que él estaba enamorado y feliz en ese momento. En cuanto impartió la materia, se concentró en los temas que estaban viendo y los nuevos manuscritos de literatura e historia que habían salido, comparando la información de los antiguos libros.

Una hora y media se fue rápido para el rubio y una chica de cabello rosado solo veía con fastidio al profesor, puesto que en toda la clase se aguantó la explicación sin olvidar que ella detectaba muy bien un segundo aroma en su profesor. Un aroma que ella conocía perfectamente.

\- _Que desagradable… -_ Murmuro para ella misma rompiendo en su mano su bolígrafo. – _Como se atreve a tocarla._

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Un peli azul se encontraba transcribiendo en una máquina de escribir calificaciones del primer periodo y los alumnos que habían entregado su informe de especies. Veía de momentos a la castaña tomar muestras de una rosa híbrida y colocarlas en cajas de Petri.

Estaba muy nervioso al estar a solas con su antigua ex alumna, pero lo incomodo era que desde que llego habían limitado su área de trabajo con una cinta, que la misma omega coloco dividiendo la habitación. Según para no contaminar el trabajo de muestras en la herbolaria junto con los papeles del Beta.

Will se restiro en su silla y se levantó un poco antes de acercarse a la cafetera y rellenar el cuenco del filtro para café.

\- Preparare un poco de café. – Tomando la jarra. - ¿Quieres Gleeful?

\- Preferiría el té, un té de durazno. – Menciono ella. – Pero si es mucho trabajo, yo lo preparo.

\- No, no lo es. – Dijo el peli celeste antes de dirigirse a buscar en su almacén hojas de té. – Casi terminas con las muestras de la rosa eglanteria y moschata.

\- Es difícil trabajar si no hay temperatura de 4°C o 3°C para la moschata. – Comento ella. – hasta pienso que debí irme al refrigerador del invernadero.

\- No es bueno exponer tú cuerpo a bajas temperaturas.

\- Tranquilo, se cuidarme. – Sonriendo, antes de seguir en lo que hacía.

Will busco un poco de galletas de mantequilla, sabía que le gustaba a la omega y que no se resistiría en comer una. En cuanto coloco unas en el plato la vio levantarse de su escritorio y lavarse las manos. Había conseguido abrirle un momento el apetito.

\- Tramposo. – Terminando de secarse las manos.

\- Es necesario un descanso.

\- Sí – Tomando una galleta del plato. - ¿Qué hora suele irse, profesor? – Viendo que casi eran las cinco de la tarde.

\- Cuando no hay repunte de evaluación, es a las 3 de la tarde.

\- ¿Entonces tus hermanos salen tarde?

\- Phill es el más tardado. – Comento. – Cubre seis grupos.

\- Vaya.

\- Actualmente está cubriendo cuatro grupos de grado avanzada y ayuda a su esposa Wendy en el cuidado de los niños, mientras ella termina de impartir la mañana.

\- Ya veo. – Agachando la cabeza. – ¿Cómo le hará Wendy para evitar que Kvothe no se sienta solo? – Comento ella.

\- Lo dices por como viste al chico ahora. – Soltando una risa Will. – Tranquila Kvothe no se siente solo, incluso parecía que estas acostumbrada a manejar niños como él.

\- Fue tiempo. – Dijo ella. – Los niños buscan a su mamá o a su papá… - Pensando en su hija que siempre le preguntaba quién era su padre.

Will se acercó a servirse una taza de café y darle su té a la castaña. Sentó en el sofá antes de sentir como la chica se colocaba del otro extremo.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo el peli azul. – Ayer dije algo que te incomodo recordar.

\- Tranquilo, ya paso. – Bebiendo de su taza.

Ambos estaban en un silencio incómodo y ninguno decía algo más en la plática, Will noto que Isabella no traía collar de protección en su cuello y que era remplazado por un collar común de plata con un dije ovalado de relicario.

\- Es la primera vez que veo un collar de plata con relicario de aroma.

\- Es más cómodo que el collar. – Aclaro. – No puedes andar siempre con collar una vez que…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Se tiene sexo. – Aclaro. – Queda el aroma primero.

Will se extrañó mucho por lo que dijo.

\- Sabes que el aroma de un Beta no es fuerte.

\- No. - agachando la mirada.

\- Entonces debes usar un collar. – Comento. – Los Omegas pueden atraer muy fácilmente a los alfas.

\- Lo sé.

\- Ten cuidado. – Acercándose para olfatear a su alrededor. – Hay mucho alfa en el instituto. Y tú sabes que yo no genero mucho aroma.

\- Sí. – Hinchando sus mejillas. – Siempre me regañas, señor Will.

\- Solo me preocupo.

\- Debo de irme. – Viendo la hora. – Es algo tarde.

\- Sí.

\- Guardare el muestrario y cerrare el almacén.

\- No, yo lo hago. Es más señorita Gleeful. – Acercándose a la castaña. – Como compensación por quedarte a cuidar a Kvothe y ayudarme en esto, te llevare a tu apartamento. – Dijo el peli azul. – No te dejaría tan tarde sola en el autobús.

\- Señor Will, no se moleste. – Sonando incomoda. – Puedo irme por mi propia cuenta.

\- Ayer te fuiste sola, y la tarde está muy oscuro.

\- Le prometo que estaré bien. – Colocando sus manos en su pecho. – Will estaré bien. – Besando su mejilla. – Oh rayos…

La castaña se sonrojo al ver lo que hizo, rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se despidió azotando la puerta.

\- _¿Qué hice?_ – Susurro para sí misma. – _Tonta, tonta, tonta…_

Mientras que Will estaba con el rostro ruborizado flexionando las rodillas y tocando donde la omega lo beso.

\- ¿Carajo que está sucediendo?

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Bill abrió la puerta de su oficina para ver a la castaña esperándolo sentada en la silla ejecutiva de su escritorio.

\- Bienvenido a casa. – Soltando una risa la pequeña. – Aunque no es tú casa, solo lo digo de broma.

Bill se acercó a la chica para besar sus labios y soltar una risa agradable. – Sabes que me emociono cuando lo dices, preciosa. – Abrazando su cuerpo. – No sabes cuánto deseo que seas tú quien me reciba.

\- Termine mis tareas. – Dijo ella. – Mi padre dijo que cuando terminara su clase, me pasara a dejar a casa.

\- ¿Tú casa?

\- Sí, mi mamá y mi papá quiere hablar conmigo y con Dipper.

\- Un asunto serio. – Dijo un poco preocupado por el asunto de los secuestros en la ciudad. – Mabel, escúchame bien. Quiero que le digas a tu padre que no me molesta en ir a recogerte o llevarte.

\- Pensara que me estas mimando o lo estoy usando como medio de transporte.

\- Pues yo hablare con él.

\- Señor Bill, tranquilo. – besando sus labios. – Mi hermano puede seguir recogiéndome. Y no me molesta ir en autobús. – Sonrojándose. – Aparte quiero pedirle un favor a usted.

\- ¿Un favor?

\- Esta semana iré con Candy y Grenda a comprar material decorativo, nos tocó decorar una parte del gimnasio de la escuela. – Aclarando. – Y quiero que usted no me busque ni se quede tan tarde esperando a que salga de mis clases. – Sonriendo. – Estaré yendo a casa de mis amigas.

\- Justamente esta semana que es el baile.

\- Bill…

\- De acuerdo.

\- Gracias.

\- El baile de aquí será el viernes.

\- El tuyo el jueves. – Comento el rubio. – Iré a recogerte a la puerta de tú casa.

\- Le avisare a mi padre. – Dijo sonriente. – Esta vez no pisare tus pies.

\- Ya quiero ver.

Ambos sonrieron y salieron de la oficina mientras que a lo lejos se apreciaba una figura femenina oculta entre las sombras.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

La pareja llego a la residencia Pines antes de separarse, Bill beso su dorso de la mano y le ayudo a bajar su mochila. El señor Pines salió viendo a su hija entrar y tomar la mochila mientras agradecía al Alfa por traerla.

\- A muchacho, que haces tan tarde trayendo a mi hija. – Dijo el señor Pines. – Es muy largo el tramo de regreso a su casa.

\- No me molesta, señor Charles. – Comento Bill. – Me preocupo que Mabel se fuera sola en autobús hasta la universidad, lamento la tardanza tuve una clase un poco extensa.

\- Tranquilo, pero creo que le pediré a mi esposa que le empaque a Mabel un poco de almuerzo extra. – Dijo. – Pero el combustible no es nada barato.

\- De eso no se preocupe, disfruto manejando.

\- Escuchaste las noticias.

\- Sí, aun no hayan a la estudiante desaparecida.

\- Le digo a mi esposa, que posiblemente queramos meter a Mabel a un internado durante el bachillerato. – Comento el señor Charles, ante la creciente ola de secuestros.

\- ¿Un internado?

\- Es más seguro y ella estará más segura, en lo que calma lo de los secuestros.

\- ¿Ella lo sabe?

\- No – dijo Charles un poco agobiado. – Pienso decírselo antes de que se gradué. – No quiero que se emocione con que continuara a la misma escuela que sus amigas.

\- Señor Pines, eso sería muy fuerte para ella. – Sabiendo que él y ella tenían ahora un lazo en su relación. – No me molestaría en ir traerla segura a su hogar.

\- Bill – Colocando una mano en su hombro. – Ella ha subido mucho en sus calificaciones, y eso es bueno. – Palmeando al rubio. – Gracias por ayudarme en las asesorías, Mabel ya no se distrae mucho incluso, diría que actúa muy madura a su edad.

\- Señor Pines. – Hablo seriamente. – ¿Y si ella esta imprimada?

\- Es muy joven para enamorarse. – Soltando un suspiro Charles. – Mi esposa me comento que tuvo una cita con un alfa, pero no salió nada bien. – Dijo. – Ella aún no se imprimaba por completo o tal vez vio que no era su mater.

\- ¿Y si encontrara al suyo?

\- Tendría que conocerlo. – Comento caminando a su casa. – Descuida Bill, mi hija aún es muy joven para encontrar a su mater. Nos vemos, joven Cipher.

Bill sentía una opresión en su pecho, de saber que su novia la alejarían de él hacía que doliera su corazón. Más no se rendiría en dejarla, buscaría el momento oportuno para hablar con el padre de Mabel. Separar a una Omega y un Alfa imprimados seria doloroso en su lazo y sentimientos.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando Mabel se encontraba con su familia cenando, su hermano mayor Dipper había llegado un poco tarde pero hambriento, puesto que el castaño había estado trabajando de medio tiempo para ganar un dinero extra y tener un ahorro.

\- Muy bien, es hora de avisarles. – Dijo Charles. – Chicos, su madre y yo planeamos salir unos tres días afuera. Y sabemos que les darán puente en sus instituciones educativas.

\- Su padre y yo sabemos que ya están grandes para cuidarse solos, y también que conocen las reglas.

\- Nada de fiesta ni salidas. – Aclaro Dipper. – Mamá se te olvido que iré a ver a Pacifica.

\- A eso queremos llegar Mason. – Hablo su padre. – Tú hermana no puede quedarse sola, así que te quiero aquí el sábado.

\- Oh vamos. – Dijo refunfuñando el castaño. – Tiene 15 años y sabe ponerle seguro a la puerta.

\- Tres días se está quedando sola – Cruzándose de brazos. – Y conociéndola dejara de cocinar y comerá mucha golosina y pizza.

\- No, como crees. – Dijo Mabel.

\- Encontramos el año pasado en febrero restos de bolsitas de gomitas de koala.

\- Dipper me dejo comer algunas.

\- Mabel. – Dijo el castaño. – Traidora.

\- Por eso te pedimos Dipper que estés aquí el sábado.

\- ¿Y ustedes porque se van? Cada aniversario de San Valentín van al mismo lugar de siempre.

\- Esta vez no. – Dijo la mamá. – Tuvimos que cancelarlo.

\- Tú abuelo Shermy, anda muy malo y está en el hospital. – Comento Charles. – Y tú madre y yo iremos un viaje un poco lejos a Salem, tenemos que ayudarlo a trasladar cuando lo den de alta el domingo.

\- Casi regresaríamos el lunes en la madrugada.

\- Entonces no son tres días.

\- Siempre y cuando cuides a tú hermana, Mason.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo el chico deprimido.

Después de la cena se encontraba Mabel en su habitación arreglándose para dormir. Abrió la puerta de su habitación antes de toparse a su hermano mayor en el corredor.

\- Mabel.

\- ¿Qué sucede? No puedes dormir. – Su hermano estaba recargado en la pared.

\- Si puedo, pero quería hablar contigo. – Viendo a su hermana. – En privado.

\- Okey – Abriendo su habitación dejo pasar a su hermano mayor, antes de cerrar y dar privacidad a su conversación. – Y bien… ¿Qué es?

\- Mabel pocas veces lo pido y sé que es una petición muy egoísta de mi parte.

\- Puedes el fin de semana quedarte a dormir con Candy o Grenda. – Hablo el chico colocando una sonrisa suave y manteniendo esa armonía llena de confianza en su alfa. –Pueden hacer una pijamada aquí, si quieren. – Comento. – Yo no diré nada, hasta te dejo 100 dólares.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué quieres que haga una pijamada? – Enarcando una ceja. – No escuchaste a mamá y a papá. Si se enteran que no estas, nos harán picadillo.

\- Mabel escúchame. – Hablo Dipper. – Es celo, y Pacifica y yo queremos un tiempo juntos. – Aclaro. – Veras cuando un alfa y un omega están acorde con ese tiempo, su lazo se vuelve fuerte y resistente. Tanto que no te quieres separar y quieres aprovechar la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿entiendes?

\- ¿Cómo el aniversario de papá y mamá?

\- Exacto.

\- Ay Dipper, si querías un rato a sola con mi cuñada solo tenías que decirlo. – Soltando una risa. – Pero mira Romeo, tú plan no saldrá bien para el sábado. – Cruzándose de brazos. – Sabes que papá llama a la casa y quiere escuchar tú voz.

\- Bueno… - Pensando un poco. – Espera un momento. – Viendo la grabadora de su hermana. – ¿Aun tienes ese micrófono que él tío Stan te regalo?

\- Sí.

\- Perfecto, eso funcionara.

-¿Qué harás?

\- Grabare mi voz y ¡pum!, cuando papá llame tú reproducirás el casete con mi voz.

\- ¿Y si pregunta algo más?

\- Tranquila que te dejare varios con una nota cada uno.

\- Dipper, ¡es una excelente idea!

\- Pero recuerda Mabel, cuando papá llame prende la tele o haz ruido con música o canta. – Menciono. – Él es muy precavido si nota si algo anda mal o fuera de lo normal.

\- De acuerdo.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Martes en la mañana la castaña había acudido a la enfermería en una de sus horas libres, encontró a la enfermera Haruko comiendo de su sopa instantánea y viendo una revista antes de levantar la vista y ver a la estudiante de secundaria.

\- Hola – Saludando con la mano. – Pensé que no te vería pequeña omega. – Acomodándose en su asiento. - ¿Sin fiebre? Hasta tú aroma se ha controlado.

\- Sí.

\- Pero no indica que estés satisfecha. – Curvando una sonrisa. - ¿Haz usado el dildo?

\- Sí… pero por atrás.

\- Oh está bien, atrás en el ano…. – Abriendo sus ojos. - ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Lo siento pero estado usándolo en esa área…

\- ¡Ay! – Dándose un golpe en la frente. – No eres un omega hombre, por Dios.

\- Aun no lo he usado en la vagina.

\- Claro que no – le reprendió. – Es de higiene tonta.

\- Tengo dos. – Sacando los dos dildos. – Uno parece muy grande que el otro.

\- Pues… ese grande definitivamente no es para tú vagina. – Viendo el dildo grande de 13 pulgadas. – Diablos quien tendría un pene así.

\- Cierto… - Sonrojándose, puesto que ese tamaño era casi como el del rubio.

\- Bueno y vienes ¿por?

\- Protección… - Menciono. – Es mi primera vez ahí y… quiero saber todo. Yo tengo planes…

\- Mm… - viendo su calendario. – Se debe al baile de San Valentín. – Sonriendo. – Encontraste un Alfa de tú agrado, o tal vez un Beta.

\- Sí.

\- Bien… - Soltando una risa. - ¿Qué quieres saber pequeña omega?

\- Métodos anticonceptivos. – Sonrojándose. - ¿Qué usar? ¿Y dónde conseguirlo? Y…. ¿Cómo hacer sentir placer a un Alfa? – Coloreándose su rostro. – También… ¿qué hacer después de hacerlo?

\- Jojo… -Embozando una sonrisa. - ¿Quieres disfrutarlo enserio?

\- Sí…

\- Descuida chica, no eres la primera que entra aquí. – Acercándose a la castaña. – Tengo métodos anticonceptivos… buscamos uno acorde a tú situación, porque pienso que ese Alfa y tú no ha sido solo una vez.

Mabel asintió avergonzada y vio como la enfermera Haruko sacaba un libro.

\- Bien chica… empecemos un poco de anatomía breve de alfa y omega. – Menciono la peli salmón.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Después de la plática con la enfermera Haruko. La joven adolescente iba un poco más calmada y con un método anticonceptivo en mano. Se acercó a sus amigas Candy y Grenda, quienes la esperaban para ir al centro comercial.

Mabel quería buscar un vestido bonito y formal para el baile de su escuela, aunque aún le faltaría dinero para el del viernes. Candy se acercó a su amiga antes de verla muy nerviosa eligiendo ropa.

\- ¿Qué pasa Candy? – Pregunto a su amiga quien veía con la mirada entrecerrada.

\- Mabel… ¿tienes novio?

\- ¿Qué? – Sonrojándose. - ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Actúas como yo, cuando tuve mi primera relación con Gideon. – Explico la asiática. – Llevas más de 30 minutos tomando ese vestido purpura y ese rojo, mientras ves disimuladamente la lencería.

\- Eso es cierto. – dijo Grenda. – Cuando tienes novio, y van a tener primera vez… la chica busca como verse bien para él.

\- ¡De acuerdo! – Sonrojándose fuertemente. – Tengo novio.

\- ¿Es de la escuela? – Pregunto Candy.

\- ¿Conocido nuestro? – Hablo Grenda picándola con un codo.

\- ¿Es lindo? – Insistiendo. - ¿Es un Alfa? o no me digas que por fin ¿el profesor Will cayó a tus pies?

\- No… - soltando un suspiro. – Chicas a ustedes no les puedo mentir.

Atrajo a sus dos amigas cerca de un estante de ropa, para evitar el bullicio entre las mujeres que elegían un vestido.

\- Amigas… - Tragando de forma nerviosa. – Estoy saliendo en secreto con Bill.

\- ¿Bill? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo las chicas.

\- El profesor Bill Cipher, el hermano mellizo de William Cipher.

Las chicas soltaron un grito de emoción y a la vez se sorprendieron por tal confesión.

\- No puedo creerlo… ¡pero tú! – Dijo Candy. – Juraste amor por el pelo de algodón de azúcar.

\- ¡Sí! – Dijo Grenda. – Will.

\- Lo sé pero…. Pero… - ruborizándose. – Creo que me imprime en Bill y me termine enamorando de él.

\- Un momento… - Dijo Candy. – Dijiste que salen en secreto… acaso, tú y el son novios.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Él también le gustas? – Pregunto Grenda al ver a su amiga asentir. - ¿Tú papá lo sabe?

\- No, y si se entera… no me dejaría estar con él. – dijo la omega muy preocupada. – Lo amo mucho.

\- Vaya. – La azabache se recargo en un perchero de ropa. – ¿Y como harás para el baile?

\- Mis padres saben que Bill me llevara al de la escuela, pensando que solo es una velada de amistad. – Suspiro avergonzada. – Pero no es el baile de la escuela el que tengo nervios. – Comento. – Es el de la universidad, el que organizan cada año para parejas que se unen en ese día para confesar sus sentimientos.

\- Oh, yo he ido a una. – Dijo Candy. – Gideon me llevo y debo decir que, es un evento muy romántico y serio.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que no eres virgen Candy? – Dijo Grenda sorprendida.

\- Después de la segunda semana de novios, claro que Gideon y yo no íbamos a esperarnos. – Dijo la azabache con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Claro que recibí una buena regañada de mi madre, después de decirle que salía con él.

\- Diablos… Marius y yo no lo hemos hecho. – Cruzándose de brazos. – Él es tan educado, que a veces me gustaría que fuera un poco rebelde.

\- ¿El chico de intercambio de Austria? – Dijo Mabel. – Pensé que habían avanzado más.

\- No, él es muy tímido. – Soltando una risita. – El otro día me solté el brasier por accidente cuando estábamos en la biblioteca de su casa. – Continuo. – Se puso rojo como un tomate y se tomó un puñado de supresores.

\- ¿Y tú Mabel? – Pregunto curiosa la asiática. - ¿Qué tanto has llegado con el señor Cipher?

\- Bueno yo… - Dejando los vestidos. – Creo que no es conveniente hablar aquí. – Señalando a las señoras que paraban la oreja detrás de ellas.

\- Cierto.

\- Vamos por una malteada y caminemos por la acera del estacionamiento. – Sugirió Grenda.

\- Ese lugar es más seguro para hablarlo. – Dijo Candy.

Mabel y sus amigas salieron del centro comercial y se dirigieron al estacionamiento mientras bebían sus malteadas. Caminando el tramo la castaña se animó y le conto todo a sus dos grandes amigas; desde el punto en que conoció a Bill en el pasillo de la universidad el año pasado hasta el día de hoy.

Dando un detalle grande de su relación, encuentros, situación sexual y el asunto de su entorno y sus allegados. Al igual el conflicto que se tenían antes de establecerse como novios.

\- Oh cielos. – Dijo Candy sonrojada y con la bebida a la mitad, mientras trataba de asimilar toda la conversación que Mabel les lanzo. – O sea que podríamos decir que son novios, desde… ¿año nuevo?

\- Algo así. – Aclaro Mabel. - ¿Lo hicimos mal?

\- Bueno ajem… uno no se lanza a tener toqueteos en la oficina de un profesor. – Comento Grenda.

\- Oh tener sexo en un motel previo a Halloween. – Dijo Candy.

\- O en año nuevo. – Dijo Grenda roja. - ¿Cómo le haces para tener intimidad con él?

\- Es algo difícil creo. – Dijo Mabel. - Mi hermano llegaba a recogerme después de las asesorías con él, aunque hacia lo posible para terminar mis tareas y tener tiempo para Bill. – Comento. – Pero después de que Will se enteró que yo tenía anteriormente sentimientos por él. Fue un conflicto de emociones y tristezas, porque yo ya no lo amaba. – Respondió. – Quería mucho a Bill, así que le dije que él y yo nos gustábamos y me había imprimado en él. – Soltando un suspiro. – No tardo en comprenderlo, pero desde que sabe que Bill y yo estamos en una relación, ha estado vigilándonos.

\- ¿Cómo un chaperón?

\- Sí.

\- Eso es incómodo. – Menciono Grenda. – Aunque dices que tuvieron sexo el sábado.

\- Pero es porque Will salió. – Dijo sonrojada. – Aunque Bill y yo queríamos quedarnos un poco más… digo no fue prácticamente desnudos… hubo ropa de por medio.

\- Pero hubo penetración – Dijo Candy.

\- Por atrás. – Dijo Mabel. – Todo ha sido por atrás…

Sus amigas se sonrojaron con furia, Grenda no sabía que responder pero sabía que en el sexo era un modo más doloroso y placentero. En cambio Candy estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Entonces… ¿sigues siendo virgen de aquí? – Señalando su entrepierna.

\- Sí. Y quiero…. Hacerlo con Bill.

\- Mabel, si sabes que tener sexo con un Alfa hace muy fuerte el lazo. – Dijo Candy. – Cuando es primera vez.

\- Mi mamá y Will ya me lo habían dicho. – Sentándose en la acera. – La relación de un omega joven y un alfa mayor.

\- Un destinatario. – Dijo Grenda. – Ustedes solo faltaban encontrarse, y que oportuno fue el día que tú papá se quedó hasta tarde revisando carpetas de maestros. – Sentándose a un lado de la castaña. – El señor Bill ya te tenía localizada en tu aroma, de que eras su omega. Pero no sabía quién eras hasta que se topó contigo.

\- Y tú necesitabas que el señor Will te rompiera la ilusión de que no era tú destinatario, para que pudieras encontrarlo. – Soltando una risa y sentándose a lado de Mabel. – Y todo este tiempo estuvo enfrente de ti, que por cierto era su hermano mellizo.

\- Candy… ¿Cómo le hiciste para decirles a tus padres de que salías con Gideon? – Pregunto a su amiga. – Casi es…

\- 5 años mayor que yo. – Respondió Candy. – Lo sé, fue difícil. Pero… ey, mi madre lo acepto y mi padre supo que estábamos muy enamorados y que estábamos muy unidos. Aunque no le gusto saber que su hija salía que iba en secundaria saliera con un universitario.

\- Descuida Mabel, tus padres entenderán que la relación de un mater no se interrumpe. – Comento Grenda.

\- Oh ustedes dos sufrirían mucho en el lazo. – Dijo Candy.

\- Gracias chicas – Sonriendo. – Que hablarlo me calmo un poco los nervios.

\- Y… ¿Qué buscas en el vestido? – Pregunto Candy. – Sé que no estás buscando un vestido para el baile del jueves.

\- El problema es mi mesada y segunda mis padres van a querer tomarme una foto, antes de irse a su viaje.

Ambas chicas pensaron un poco antes de que Grenda hablara.

\- Marius tiene vestidos de su hermana. – Comento la castaña clara. – Dice que ya no lo usa desde que ella se casó y se fue a vivir con su esposo. – Recordando aquellas prendas finas. – la otra vez me ofreció tener los vestidos.

\- ¿Crees que tu novio quiera donarle uno a Mabel?

\- Si lo hará. – Tomando la mano de la chica. – ¡Vamos!

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Miércoles 13 de febrero de 1985

Mabel se encontraba llegando a la universidad a dejarle a su papá el almuerzo, puesto que se quedaría hasta tarde. Cuando dejo el lonche encima de su escritorio supuso que estaba en una reunión por la nota que tenia de que regresaba en media hora.

La castaña vio desde lo lejos a Will, antes de que este la saludara.

\- Mabel – Le llamo. – ¿Vienes a visitar a tu papá? O ver a… - Refiriéndose a su hermano.

\- Solo vine a dejarle el almuerzo a mi papá. – Viendo a la chica detrás del peli azul. - ¿Y ella?

\- A ella es… - Sonrojándose. – ¡ES….GLEEFUL! – Sonando exaltado. – Digo la señorita… Isabella Gleeful.

\- Me asustaste – Dijo ella. – Pensé que había pasado algo malo. – Viendo a la castaña. – Ey, eres muy bonita. Hasta me recuerdas a mí de adolescente. – Sonriendo suavemente. – Soy Isabella Gleeful.

\- Yo soy Mabel Pines.

\- La hija del coordinador, el señor Charles Pines – Dijo Isabella. – Sabía que tenía una hija, pero no sabía que era tan hermosa. Una omega con una personalidad muy alegre.

\- Claro aunque… mis padres me obligaban usar ropa muy formal. Me hubiera gustado usar esas faldas y suéteres bonitos. – Comento la mujer dando una mirada de pies a cabeza y sonrojándose. – Aunque eres muy bonita y hueles delicioso a flor de peonia.

\- Gracias. – Sonrojándose la adolescente tras el cumplido. – Tú también hueles… Violetas. – Menciono ella encontrando un tercer aroma muy notable en su cuerpo. Apenas notable entre las omegas. El aroma del Cipher azul.

Mabel vio a los dos un momento llamando la atención de Will y Isabella, antes de embozar una sonrisa radiante y apuntar con sus manos formando un corazón hacia ellos.

\- ¡Pareja formada!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo Will ruborizado. - ¡Mabel!

\- Espera… ¿Qué? – Dijo Isabella un poco sonrojada. – Oh no, no… el profesor Will y yo no somos…

\- Pero yo huelo… - Fue interrumpida cuando Will señalo detrás de ella.

\- ¡Bill! – Le llamo.

\- Oh no… - Dijo la castaña viendo al rubio detrás de ella.

\- Mabel, ven aquí. – Tomando a la adolescente de su mano y tirando lejos de la pareja.

Mabel daba zancadas grandes intentando acoplarse al paso del rubio, antes de llevarla al pasillo de los salones de química y tomarla de los hombros.

\- Por Axolotl – Dijo Bill agitado. – No puedes decirles eso Mabel, ya sé que mi hermano se le nota en el rostro, pero no puedes gritar pareja formada aquí.

\- Pero yo…

\- Lo sé, quieres ayudarlo pero no así. – Le reprendió. – Nosotros tenemos nuestro modo de cortejar.

\- Pero Bill yo olí…. – Siendo interrumpida por un dedo del mayor.

\- Ya se oliste a Isabella y si huele a omega sola. – Comento Bill. – Yo también percibo ese aroma.

\- ¡No Bill! – Protesto la castaña apartando el dedo del mayor. – Yo olí en ella violetas y a…

\- Oh, dejaremos esta conversación en otro momento. – Viendo que su Beeper sonaba un mensaje. – Hay junta de maestros. – Dando miradas rápidas en el pasillo.

\- Pero señor Bill debe escucharme, yo olí en la chica el aroma de… - Sintiendo los labios del rubio besarla.

\- Mabel luego… - Besando suavemente sus labios. – Vamos preciosa, te pediría que esperes en mi oficina pero la reunión son largas y debes regresar a casa. Y por favor no molestes a Will y a Isabella. Deja que ellos lleguen a eso.

\- De acuerdo. – Dando otro pico en sus labios.

\- Sabes que te quiero. – Dijo Bill antes dejarla y encaminarla un poco a los jardines de la sección de biología. – Vete a casa Mabel.

\- ¡Sí! – Sonando un poco feliz de ver al Alfa.

Mabel camino casi saliendo por el estacionamiento de la universidad, se abrazó a si misma puesto que hacía un viento helado a pesar de estar en febrero. Una aroma a tabaco le llamo la atención y alguien toco su hombro para encontrarse con una peli rosada.

\- ¡Hola, Mabel! – Le saludo la chica de artes.

\- ¡Pyronica! – Se contentó la castaña de ver a su amiga. - ¿No tienes clases?

\- Sí. – Pasándose una mano por la nariz para frotar el frío en su piel. – Pero voy a saltarme las últimas horas, no he tenido un descanso desde… mi tesis.

\- Oh ya veo. – Sin saber a qué se refería la chica.

\- Es un trabajo final que vale mucho. – Menciono la peli rosada. – El señor Cipher nos dice que es importante, según el señor “Yo lo sé todo” nos dice que es una proposición u opinión de un alumnado o trabajador, especialmente de carácter científico, que se mantiene y se intenta demostrar con razonamientos. – Aclaro la chica. – Pero dice que si le hubieran dado materia de metodología de la investigación nos habría iluminado en cómo hacerlo.

\- El señor Bill es inteligente. – Sonando orgullosa de que él supiera muchas cosas, excepto cocinar algo bien que no sea pasta o sopa.

\- Sí, sí no lo halagues tanto. – Dijo Pyronica un poco celosa. – Oye, Mabel una pregunta… ¿A dónde vas? – Viendo a la castaña que caminaba desde hace unos metros lejos de la universidad y siguiendo a la peli rosada.

\- Upss… creo que me distraje con la plática. – Avergonzándose.

\- Suele suceder. – Dando una calada a su cigarrillo antes de expulsarlo en sus labios rojos. – Te gustaría ir a mi apartamento.

\- ¿Eh? – Sorprendiéndose la castaña. – No sé si pueda… mi madre.

\- Ya veo… - agachando la mirada. – Bueno no es que te obligue.

“Tan inocente”

\- Quizás un rato.

\- Te preparare un chocolate caliente cuando lleguemos. – Dijo la peli rosada. – Creo que tengo donas.

\- Eso suena bien.

\- Podíamos platicar un rato en la azotea del edificio. – Platicaba con ella mientras se encaminaban a donde iban.

“Dulce, dulce tentación que iras a parar conmigo”

Pyronica dio una mirada a lo lejos de la institución educativa antes de embozar una sonrisa y tirar la colilla de su cigarrillo.

“No dejares que tengas a Mabel, señor Cipher”

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Un edificio apartamentos se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, un poco descuidado en la infraestructura de afuera, pero por dentro se mantenía buena apariencia. Ambas chicas subieron las escaleras hasta el quinto piso, aunque la castaña noto un color rojizo quemado en la pared gris de las escaleras.

\- Ten cuidado Mabel – Dijo la peli rosada dando una mirada perspicaz en sus ojos violetas. – Muchos chico no tienen cuidado de mantener sus porquerías alejadas de la pared.

\- ¡Iugh! – Viendo la mancha rojiza.

\- Sí, iugh… cuando aprendes a vivir en zona de apartamentos, prefieres alejar las manos de los barandales o paredes. – Aclaro la chica. – Ya casi llegamos.

\- Pyronica… - Aferrándose a su chaqueta oscura. – No… no tienes miedo de vivir aquí.

\- Mmm… no, no lo creo. – Sonriendo. – Veo que te aterra las alturas.

\- Solo no acostumbro a las áreas muy altas.

\- Tranquila. – Tocando su cintura con sumo cuidado y colocándola a su lado. – Estás segura conmigo.

\- Para ser una omega eres muy valiente. – Dijo Mabel, agradándole un poco el aroma de la peli rosada, aunque la mitad olía bastante a tabaco y solvente de pintura.

\- Lo dicen muchas.

Llegando al apartamento de la peli rosada, empezó a buscar sus llaves. Mabel visualizo el número caído pero con la sombra que marcaba “606” en la puerta. Ingresaron al lugar y ella pudo ver que la habitación apenas era el tamaño de la recamara de su hermano y la suya, con un baño incluido y un armario para colgar ropa. Una mini cocineta que serviría para cocinar lo básico.

\- Y aquí es donde vivo. – Menciono la chica antes de tirarse en el sillón. – Tengo un compañero de cuarto que es un beta, es gay pero tranquila. – Sonriendo. – No llegara hasta más tarde. Es de informática.

\- Vaya. – Viendo el lugar ordenado y sin señales de descuido. – Mi hermano a veces deja regado una o dos camisetas y zapatos… pero estando ustedes dos. – Viendo la barra que separaba la habitación y la cocineta. – Tienen orden.

\- Siempre me han dicho que” aprende a matar y a ocultar la evidencia”. – Comento. – Bien te prometí un chocolate caliente. – Quitándose la chaqueta para dejarse su sudadera roja y sus pantalones oscuros de tubo, cargando su cinturón de remaches y una cadena que cuidaba posiblemente su cartera. – Ponte cómoda.

\- Gracias. – Sentándose en el sillón, observo un cuadro apenas con un bosquejo en lápiz. – trabajas en un dibujo.

\- La serie de 9/12 – Menciono la peli rosada. – Ella es la novena. – Comento la chica. – Me gusta tanto como realza su mentón y el diseño de su cadera.

Mabel aun no encontraba la figura que mencionaba Pyronica, pero pudo divisar un torso y lo que podría ser el diseño de unas manos.

\- Descuida cuando quede, te la enseñare completa. – Dijo la chica emocionada. - ¿Quieres ver mis otras obras?

\- Sí.

La peli rosada no dudo en ir a traer su libro y cuadernillos para mostrarle a la castaña. Casi la mayoría era de sus modelos masculinos y femeninos, entre dibujar 20 objetos que le pedía la maestra de arte.

Mabel quedo asombrada por el manejo de colores y sombras con el lápiz y carboncillo, tanto que compartió también de su pasatiempo. La chica le gustaba ver a la omega contarle con entusiasmo mientras se sentaba en el piso con manta cubriendo lo helado del suelo.

\- Tus dibujos son increíblemente bellos.

\- Gracias. – Sonriendo. – Trabajo en mi tesis en una serie de pinturas que hablo de las 12 doncellas del castigo.

\- Esa es una de tu serie. – Señalando el cuadro.

\- Sí. – Comento mordiéndose el labio. – Es la novena y su castigo es la vanidad y el rechazo. – Recordando la expresión de la modelo. – Ese día me excite mientras la dibujaba y no pude terminarlo.

\- ¿Excitar?

\- Es que a veces es difícil dibujar, cuando tienes deseos de algo carnal. – Menciono la peli rosada. - ¿No te sucede? ¿Cuándo ves un chico o chica que te guste?

\- Un poco… - No quería admitir que cuando estaba cerca del alfa la ponía a palpitar su corazón.

\- Pyronica… - Sonrosándose. – ¿Has besado a un chico?

\- Sí – Sonriendo. – A varios.

\- ¿Tú lo has hecho? – Preguntándole a la omega que estaba completamente rosada de sus mejillas.

\- Sí… pero siento que él… se queda con ganas. – Comento ella recordando que a veces le costaba seguir el ritmo del rubio.

\- Recuerda que los chicos son como una golosina. – Aclaro. – Y una golosina se disfruta lentamente.

\- Es el impulso el que me gana. – Admitió la castaña. – Cuando él me toca o me besa… yo quiero, corresponder.

\- Pequeña e inocente omega. – Soltando una risa cantarina. – Déjame adivinar. – Reposando su rostro en el respaldo del reposa brazos. – Te masturba y te besa al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Sí, eso hace! – Menciono sorprendida. – A veces me trabo y… no se me ocurre más que seguir besándolo, pero cuando llegamos a un acto él busca una forma de hacerme sentir bien.

\- A veces los Alfas queremos dominancia. – Entrecerrando su mirada. – Mabel si quieres seguir besándolo o hacerlo sentir satisfecho. – Sonriendo. – Juega con el mismo fuego.

\- ¿Cómo? – Sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer y un aroma cargado en el ambiente. – Me mareo…

\- Imagina que yo soy esa pareja tuya. – Acorralando a la chica contra el sillón. – Quiero jugar contigo y hacerte venir en un rico orgasmo.

\- Pero eres un… omega. – Soltando una risa nerviosa. – Pyronica… ¿Qué haces?

\- No pierdas el objetivo. – Intensificando su aroma. – Yo voy a buscar una manera de hacerte correr en mi mano.

\- Pyro… nica – Sentía la cercanía de la peli rosa en su rostro.

Los labios de la chica tocaron los suyos, sintiendo la caricia un poco áspera y con el lápiz corriendo en el mismo punto. Ella coloco sus manos en el pecho de la chica e intento apartarla, antes de sentir como la tumbaba del sillón y la colocaba debajo suyo.

\- Los alfas tenemos bastante fuerza. – Dijo entre el beso. – Podemos doblegar a nuestra omega con bastante facilidad. – Tomando sus muñecas en un solo agarre con su mano. – Te diré algo… les excita que ellas se vean lo más inocentes y sumisas. – Comento. – Eres una omega linda, un cuerpo deseable y usas un conjunto atrayente.

\- Pyronica me asustas. – Viendo a la peli rosada colocar las piernas de la adolescente a los lados de sus caderas. - ¿Virgen? – Frotando su entrepierna contra la de la menor. – Esa pareja que tienes… ¿lo han hecho?

\- No… - Soltando un gimoteo.

\- La primera vez asusta, te gustara. – Dando otro beso en sus labios rosados. – Sentirás tanta excitación que no podrás saber qué hacer. – Hablo con un tono seductor en su rostro. - Pero si usas tus manos… - Tocando por debajo de la falda de la castaña, acaricio su monte de venus y parte de su clítoris revestido por la braga. – Puedes hacerlo sentir bien.

\- Ahh… h-hacerlo… sentir bien. – Mordiéndose el labio para evitar exclamar otro gemido.

\- Sí. – Coloco besos en sus mejillas y alrededor de su cuello, topándose con su collar. – Mastúrbalo, haz que se corra para ti. – Frotando dos yemas de sus dedos contra la hendidura de su canal vaginal. – Ten su pene en tus manos y mastúrbalo de arriba hacia abajo, haz que suplique y que tenga deseos de cogerte. – Hizo un lado la braga de la chica para frotar sus dedos contra su sexo y provocar gemidos suaves en la menor. – Veras que gruñida de frustración, no te asustes… estas solo avivando el fuego.

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah… - Sus caderas meneaban contra los dedos de la peli rosada, el aire la mareaba y su cuerpo se calentaba. – Pyronica… no es correcto…

\- Tranquila, somos amigas. – besando sus labios. – Shh… deja que termine hacerte llegar.

\- N-No… - Dijo en protesta la chica.

\- Mabel, Mabel… si quieres que tú pareja se venga. – Sonriendo. – Debes hacerle una deliciosa felación.

\- ¿F-Felación?

\- No lo sabes – Soltando una risita. – Es cuando le aplicas un sexo oral a tu pareja. Juegas con su pene en la boca y lo haces venirse.

\- Él me dijo que deseaba una… pero no sabía cómo.

\- Cuando sientas que su pene palpite en tú mano. – Adentrando los dos dedos en su vagina, se froto contra ella en rapidez haciendo un movimiento de retroceso. – Remátalo con el sexo oral.

\- ¡Ahh! – La chica se retorció en su agarre queriendo alejarse.

\- Córrete… - Menciono la peli rosada entre el beso. – Córrete Mabel, vente.

\- ¡NO!… - Exclamo Mabel entre medio de su corrida. Sintiendo el líquido descender.

Pyronica la soltó alejándose de ella y gruñendo frustrada, en ese momento la castaña estaba avergonzada pero sentía un terrible mareo ante el aroma.

\- No me siento bien…

\- Sal afuera.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Afuera. – La tomo del brazo y la saco al pasillo antes de buscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón un cigarrillo y encenderlo. Dando grandes caladas y expulsando el humo del tabaco en ella.

\- Cof, cof, cof… - Tosió Mabel ante el humo. - ¡Basta!

\- Tú aroma… es muy intenso. – Dijo la peli rosada con las mejillas rojas. – Mabel… Vete a casa…

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

\- ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! – Gruño molesta. – Eso es lo que sucede, estoy enamorada…

\- Yo… - agachando la mirada. – Lo siento, enserio lo siento mucho… - Dijo con la mirada vidriosa. – A mí me gusta un sujeto… y actualmente es mi novio.

\- Vete… por favor.

Mabel tomo su mochila y camino temblorosa y ruborizada antes de bajar las escaleras del edificio. En el tercer piso se topó contra un sujeto de cabello azul grisáceo y mirada ámbar.

\- L-Lo siento…

\- Quítate del camino mocosa. – Gruño molesto. – Apestas a Alfa.

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo un poco confundida la chica, aunque sentía las lágrimas picar en sus ojos.

Bajo lo más rápido de las escaleras sintiendo vergüenza y pena por lo que ocurrió. Ella corrió asustada por las calles, chocando con un chico de cabello albino.

\- ¿Mabel?

\- G-Gideon…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Viendo a la adolescente temblar y traer un poco la ropa impregnada de tabaco y el olor de un alfa. - ¡Mabel! ¡¿Alguien te hizo daño?!

\- No, no… solo quiero ir a casa….

\- No debes estar aquí – Viendo la zona de apartamentos. – Aquí habitan los de la universidad, hay alfas y betas.

\- S-Sí.

\- Vamos te llevare a casa. – Dijo. – De paso posiblemente le pide a Dipper mi libro-

\- Dipper sigue en su trabajo.

\- Bueno tal vez tú me lo des. – Dijo el chico. – Y posiblemente me digas si Candy no se compró los aretes que vio en el aparador del centro comercial.

El chico encamino a Mabel hasta su auto antes de dar una mirada rápida por donde salió, viendo desde el 6to piso a la peli rosada.

\- Segura que no quieres hablarlo. – Dijo Gideon viendo a Mabel sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

\- Estaré bien… - No quería decir lo que ocurrió entre Pyronica y ella.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

\- Ya llegue bruja. – Dijo el chico de cabello azul grisáceo dejando su mochila. – Joder, sí que hace bastante frío.

Vio a su compañera en la esquina abriendo sus pinturas y continuando con su dibujo.

\- Apesta a una omega aquí. – Dijo el chico. – ¿Abriste de nuevo la bolsa?

\- Posiblemente. – Dijo la peli rosada embozando una sonrisa. – Veré otra vez a mi modelo.

\- ¿Estas contenta?

\- Un poco… - Pasando el primer pincelazo en el trazo. – Un poco más y hubiera sido feliz esta noche.

\- ¿Por qué razón?

\- Hoy vi a mi omega. – Recordando el rostro asustado de la castaña. – Pero sigue ese estúpido tuerto de mierda, queriendo quitármela.

\- Py, eres una loca obsesiva. – Sonriendo. – ¿Ya quieres llegar a ella?

\- Ella será mi obra final.

\- De esto, hay que deshacernos el viernes.

\- Lo sé. – Viendo la bolsa oscura. – Como a todos.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Jueves 14 de Febrero de 1985

Mabel estaba un poco triste por lo de ayer, su amiga la había besado y lo que hicieron en su apartamento no fue nada agradable.

\- ¡Mabel ya estas lista! – Le hablo su mamá esperando que la escuchara, ya que vio la puerta de la habitación de su hija abierta.

La castaña terminaba de poner un poco de brillo labial en sus labios y alisar el vestido rosa pastel con volado en la falda y corte en sus hombros haciendo resaltar su piel y el collar de protección de color rosa con diseño en corazón. Había comprado el vestido en la boutique del centro comercial acorde a la ocasión. Su pelo chocolate le había hecho rulos con las pinzas de goma y listones en las puntas. Lo llevaba suelto y su flequillo por un lado, enmarcando su rostro.

Se colocó las zapatillas blancas haciendo juego con el vestido. Se dio un par de golpecitos en su rostro y bajo las escaleras encontrándose a su mamá y a su papá esperándola. 

\- ¡Te ves preciosa! – Sacando la cámara instantánea. – Bellísima.

\- Hija, te ves hermosa. – Dijo su padre orgulloso. – Aunque es un baile, no debes…

\- Charles. – Dándole un codazo la mamá. – Es un baile de San Valentín.

\- Es una suerte que el señor Cipher sea su chaperón. – Dijo aliviado el señor Pines. – No quiero que ninguno toque a mi princesita.

\- ¡Papá! – Dijo Mabel roja de sus mejillas.

\- Le debo mucho a Will. – Dijo el señor Pines antes de escuchar el timbre. – Y hablando de él…

\- Te ves bella mi Mabel. – Dijo su madre. – Una más. – Tomándole foto.

Su hermano mayor cruzo la sala antes de ver a su hermana y lanzar un alago.

\- Hermanita debo decir que estas hermosa. – Dijo Dipper. – Pero no quiero tan pronto cuñados.

\- ¡Dipper/Mason! – Gritaron sus padres y su hermana.

\- Ya deja de decir eso y ven a tomarte una foto con tu hermana. – Colocando al chico al lado de su hermana, mientras tomaba fotos. – Muy bien, dense un abrazo y… ¡Mason quítate esa gorra!

El padre de Mabel fue abrir la puerta viendo que no era el peli celeste quien venía a recoger a Mabel.

\- Bill, muchacho que haces aquí. – Viendo al rubio muy elegante.

\- Will… tiene un resfriado y no quería quedar mal con la señorita. – Dijo Bill en tono que irradiaba confianza. – Vengo en su lugar.

\- No se molestara Mabel. – Cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Señor Bill! – Llamo la castaña acercándose al rubio.

Bill al verla su corazón latió con fuerza y vio lo bellísima que se veía su adorable omega. Tanto que se arrodillo sorprendiendo a la familia de la castaña, mientras que tendía una mano a ella.

\- Es muy hermosa, mi dama. – Tomando su dorso y besando con cuidado. – Me sentiría muy honrado de escoltarla a su baile.

\- Que caballero. – Dijo la mamá de Mabel. – Así se deben de presentar, jeje.

Bill se levantó viendo que la menor tenía las mejillas rojizas. Ambos sabían que era parte de su plan para evitar en su familia sospechas. La castaña estaba contenta de que al le agradara su conjunto, aunque no podía evitar ver al Alfa con ese traje muy sexy y maduro, tanto que apostaría que las omegas de su escuela quisiera acercarse a él.

\- Muy bien quiero sacarles una foto. – Dijo la mamá de Mabel colocando a Bill y a ella en el umbral de la puerta. – 3, 2, 1… digan “Whisky”.

\- ¡Whisky! – Dijeron Mabel y Bill muy contentos.

El padre de Mabel se acercó a Bill antes de que se fueran.

\- A las diez, no tan tarde. – Menciono. – Mi esposa y yo no queremos dormir preocupados.

\- La traeré a las diez.

\- Mabel, no pises los pies al señor Bill. – Dijo Dipper de broma.

\- No lo haré.

\- Bill, no te prometo que mi hija te pise los pies.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, señor Pines.

Bill escolto a Mabel hasta su asiento antes de susurrarle bajo.

\- Dijiste una mentirilla. – Viendo a la castaña sonreír. – Sabias que te invitaría.

\- Mi papá no te iba dejar después de que nos fuimos a la feria.

\- Eso es cierto… - Soltando una risa. – Lo haría nuevamente.

\- Vamos al baile.

\- Sí.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Arribando al baile de secundaria, Mabel veía a sus compañeros entrar e ir algunos en parejas. Entre ellas visualizo a Nathan quien la saludo. Bill iba ponerse defensivo hasta que vio al chico venir con otro hombre.

\- Hola Mabs. – Saludando a la castaña. – Él es tú pareja esta noche.

\- ¡Sí! El señor Bill – Presentando al rubio. – ¿Y tú?

\- Ya sabes que vengo con… Gabriel. – Señalando al castaño rojizo.

\- Ey, hacen bonita pareja. – Señalo el chico. – Claro si ustedes salen…

\- _Lo estamos_. – Hablo voz baja la chica.

\- _También nosotros_. – Contesto de la misma manera Nathan.

Mabel y Nathan sabían muy bien que la secundaria es un mundo de chismes y cualquier noticia que se escape, podía divulgarse por toda la ciudad de Piedmont.

\- Le quedo genial la decoración de adentro.

\- Voy a llevar a que Bill la vea. – Jalando al rubio de la mano.

\- Tranquila Mabel, no querrás arrancarle el brazo. – Dijo Nathan viendo a la omega contenta.

Ingresaron al gimnasio viendo el decorativo de globos de corazón y luces, Bill veía a la chica asombrada y encantada de la decoración y la música que sonaba. Varios de sus amigos bailaban y otros tomaban entre bocadillos y ponche.

Una chica paso con una cámara y fotografío a la pareja de sorpresa, aunque era fotos en descuido era típico en los alumnos de secundaria de tomar las fotografías en el momento.

La música empezó a sonar con “Cyndi Lauper - Girls Just Want To Have Fun” atrayendo al rubio a la pista de baile. Mabel bailaba al ritmo de la canción un poco separada de Bill, él seguía su ritmo divirtiéndose. Después de esa seguía “ **Take on me”** , la cual la pareja se movía un poco más rápido y abrazados.

La noche parecía de lo más agradable, escuchando música de Madonna, Michael Jackson, Culture Club y Queen. Hasta que escucharon en el micrófono como un chico hablaba dando un aviso.

\- Esta canción es para los enamorados, así que agarren a sus parejas y bailen al ritmo de The Police. – Menciono el encargado de la noche. – Esto es “Every breath you take”.

Every breath you take

Every move you make

Every bond you break

Every step you take

I'll be watching you

Mabel estaba dudosa si Bill aceptaría bailar la canción puesto que veía a muchas parejas comenzar a moverse. El rubio tomo su mano y la llevo un poco más al centro sorprendiéndola.

\- Bill… ellos… - Dijo un poco nerviosa.

\- Preciosa, estamos tú y yo aquí. – Hablo en un tono suave y profundo que hizo que la castaña olvidara la preocupación. – Es un baile…

Every single day

Every word you say

Every game you play

Every night you stay

I'll be watching you

Tomo con delicadeza su mano y con la otra la coloco sobre su antebrazo, mientras abrazaba su cintura cerca de él. Comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la balada.

Oh, can't you see

You belong to me

How my poor heart aches

With every step you take

Mabel estaba muy feliz de pasar este momento con su pareja, por un momento se sentían como la única pareja en el baile rodeados de la decoración y la música que sonaba. Deseaba que no terminara esto. Una voltereta y volvía a sus brazos, abrazada y sintiendo el calor de su pecho.

“Amo mucho a Bill, quiero estar a su lado”

\- Señor Bill… - Le llamo Mabel, levantando su rostro sonrojado. – Lo quiero…

\- Yo también te quiero, mi Estrella fugaz. – Entrecerrando su orbe dorado. – Eres mi amada omega.

“Por favor Dios… permíteme estar con él”

Después del baile la pareja quiso salir a disfrutar lo que quedaba de la noche, fueron a una heladería justamente como había prometido el Alfa. Eran las 9 de la noche en la ciudad mientras una mesera de nombre Brittany se acercaba a su mesa a recibir su pedido.

\- Ustedes parecen que se están divirtiendo, pero que escaparon justamente de la fiesta. – Comento la chica de cabello rubio con puntas moradas. – ¿Acaso no era lo que buscaban? O empezaba a ser aburrida.

\- Digamos que teníamos apetito de un helado. – Dijo el rubio sujetando la mano de la castaña. – Dos Sunday’s con extra de topping.

\- Pues hay que calmar ese apetito, par de tortolos. – Dijo la chica. – el clima estará muy helado cuando terminen. ¿Quieren agregar algo caliente después de que terminen el postre?

\- ¿Qué bebida? – Pregunto Mabel.

\- Tengo… leche con miel o chocolate caliente. – Dijo la mesara. – Podría agregar bombones.

\- Suena bien, si querremos algo caliente. – Viendo a la chica. – No puedo regresarte con dolor de garganta o te enfermarías.

\- Igual tú.

La mesera se marchó con su pedido. La noche era perfecta y casi no había mucha clientela; la jukebox reproducía una canción de «Stan by me» el cual creaba una armonía sustanciosamente nostálgica.

Bill miro un momento el lugar antes de continuar con su conversación en lo que iba de la noche con su novia; todo le recordaba a los años en que él y sus hermanos disfrutaban de salir junto con su madre.

\- Aquí fue cuando mi madre nos trajo a Will a Phill y a mí a comer un helado. – Sonando nostálgico en su voz. – Nos dejaba pedir lo que sea, éramos unos chiquillos consentidos.

Cerrando un momento su orbe, aspiro y espiro con cuidado dejando los recuerdos llegar a su mente.

\- Papá tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina. – Continúo su relato. – Casi no tenía tiempo de salir con nuestra madre, pero ella era un omega feliz. Tenía a tres pequeños muy traviesos y con un género de categoría diferente.

\- Un alfa de 13 años, otro de 11 años y un beta de 11 años de edad. – Aclaro. – Dice que hacíamos berrinche y éramos muy mimados. Tal vez si lo fuimos, pero es porque nuestra mamá nos amaba demasiado. – Viendo la barra que dividía la cocina de preparación. – Ella le gustaba tomar malteada de fresa con extra de crema batida. – Dijo. – Siempre buscaba una excusa para tomar un helado con nosotros.

\- Bill…

\- 12 de Octubre de 1972 – Bajando la mirada. – Ella estaba enferma, un problema cardiaco y cáncer. Falleció ese día en el hospital privado de Piedmont. – Ladeo un poco el rostro intentando ocultar su apatía y tristeza. – Tenia 13 años… estaba furioso con mi padre, puesto que no fue a verla ni en su momento de su muerte. - Soltó un suspiro antes de continuar. – Descubrí que mi padre tenía un amante y que mi madre lo sabía, más no pidió el divorcio pensando que nos afectaría a mis hermanos y a mí. No quería ella estar sola. Pero…. – Apretando los dientes. – Ella soporto que su esposo la engañara y todavía que formara parte de nuestras vidas ese maldito bastardo.

\- El 31 de diciembre de ese mismo año… lo confronte en su estudio. – Menciono. – Will y Phill querían detenerme, pero… estaba tan cegado por la ira. – Aclaro. – Hasta que… vi el rostro de mi padre y como fruncía el entrecejo hacia mí. – Soltando una risa. – Me dijo que no era su hijo…

\- Pero si tú y Will son…

\- Fecundación múltiple heteroparental – Menciono el rubio. – Mi madre… también tuvo un amorío, pero mi padre no lo permitió e hizo todo lo posible para que no lo viera más. – Soltando una risa. – Tengo el cabello de un sujeto que ni conozco y sus ojos, pero pude heredar algo de mi madre. – Señalando su ojo cubierto con el parche de cuero. – Un ojo con el color Prusia combinado con gris. 

\- Como el de Will.

\- Sí. – Respondió. – El día de mi cumpleaños número 14, discutí con él en la noche. Tuvimos una discusión acalorada y termine casi perdiendo el ojo. – Recordando el momento. – Me aventó el vaso de su whisky a mi rostro y golpeo mi cuerpo, entre las patadas dirigió una a mi rostro y con el vidrio del vaso lo restregó. Quería eliminar todo rastro de ella.

\- Señor Bill… - Tomando su mano.

\- Yo… lo empuje y corrí a mi habitación. – Dijo. – Agarre mis ahorros sin detenerme a ver cuánto tenía.

\- Phill y Will no sabía que había ocurrido esa noche, solo escuchaba sus suplicas de decirme que me quedara… - Menciono. – Ellos no supieron lo que me paso esa noche. Hasta que pasaron los años y yo… entre a trabajar en la universidad decima luna. – Continúo explicando. – Phill y Will querían saber e intentaron pasar el tiempo perdido conmigo. – Dijo. – Cuando Phill y Wendy iban a anunciar su compromiso… mi padre intento anular su relación, luego me vio y dijo que los exiliados no regresan a casa. – Colocando una expresión apesadumbrada - Con Will… fue peor, no sé qué carajos le dijo a su novia. Solo sé que ella pidió no verlo más y cortar todo lazo.

\- Tú padre es un hombre muy cruel.

\- Lo es… pero no quiero que agarres rencor. – Dijo Bill. – Descuida no tengo lazos con él, pero mis hermanos siguen insistiendo en que posiblemente saquen algo bueno de ese hombre.

\- ¿Qué hiciste en ese tiempo? – Pregunto la adolescente un poco preocupada. – Eras un… adolescente cuando te fuiste.

\- Bueno… la vida fue dura. – Recordando los múltiples empleos que tuvo y todo lo que se esforzó para no abandonar su educación. – Pero solo diré… que agradezco a Stanford Pines por acogerme un tiempo. En lo que buscaba un empleo fijo.

\- ¿Vivías con mi tío abuelo?

\- Niña conozco tú familia. – Comento. – Estoy más que agradecido de que me acogiera tus tíos abuelos. Pero fue un corto periodo, solo hasta los 17 años.

\- Señor Bill... – Colocando una mano cerca de su parche. – Es bueno que lo haya sabido… aunque sé que no quería contarme.

\- No era correcto seguir ocultándolo. Tú querías saber más de mí y aunque me es difícil contarlo todo… – Sujetando su mano con delicadez. – Mabel eres alguien especial, una luz cálida para mí, no quiero perderte. – Sonando preocupado puesto que no sabría si algunos aceptarían su relación.

\- Bill… - Le llamo con una voz suave y relajante, dirigiéndose a dejarle un beso en la mejilla. – No me perderás… - Calmando al Alfa. – Te dije que yo sanaría tus heridas. Así que por favor… confía en mí.

\- Me gustaría más que nada eso. – Besando su mano. – Mabel Pines… estoy a tu cuidado, mi dulce omega.

La mesera trajo el postre a la pareja antes de retirarse. Mabel y Bill sonreían y seguían sujetos de sus manos.

\- Dice mi amiga que si alguien te invita a salir y se quedan platicando mucho tiempo en un lugar… ¿es una cita inesperada? – Menciono con su tono de voz llena de emoción.

\- Podemos volverla una – Dijo Bill. – Aunque sabes Estrella fugaz, es una cita la que tenemos.

\- Me gusto esta cita.

\- Feliz día de San Valentín, Bill.

\- Feliz día de San Valentín, Mabel.

Una risa y un beso se perdieron entre la música de la heladería y la noche en ese lugar. Un momento solo para ellos.

“Ella es mi anhelada Estrella fugaz”

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Mientras tanto Will se encontraba en el supermercado haciendo unas compras rápidas para la cena y parte de lo que almorzaría para mañana, cuando de repente vio a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos cían; estarle reclamando al carnicero de unos cortes.

\- Oiga, yo lo pedí más delgado la remeza de carne. – Dijo molesto el alfa.

\- Ya voy a cerrar la cortadora, si quiere una remeza más delgada, venga en la mañana. – Hablo en sujeto mientras cubría la cortadora.

\- ¿Tyron? – Pregunto Will. – Tyron Gleeful.

\- Will, hola. – Sonando nervioso el castaño. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Compras… pero yo diría; ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Levantando una ceja de intriga.

\- Bueno… quise acompañar a mi hermana, en lo que resuelve lo de la universidad.

\- ¿Y tú esposa? – Pregunto. – Isabella me comento que acababa de tener un niño.

\- ¿Un niño? – Dijo extrañado Tyron. – Pero si ella apenas está embarazada.

\- ¿Qué?

De repente una voz se escuchó en el pasillo de los lácteos antes de ver una niña correr rápidamente, aferrándose a los pies del chico.

\- Tío Tyron, ¿puedes llevarme galletas? – Mostrando una sonrisa grande la pequeña. – Mamá no me deja.

\- Estée… - Pronuncio su nombre el chico. – No corras por los pasillos.

\- Te llamo tío. – Dijo Will confundido.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Estée Lys Gleeful. – Menciono la menor viendo al peli azul.

\- Oh cielos… - Dijo Tyron sabiendo que la presencia de la niña haría que el Cipher empezara a trabajar su cerebro.

\- ¡Estée! – Llamo la castaña desde los pasillos. - ¿Dónde te metiste?

\- Por aquí – Dijo la niña.

Will quedo perplejo por lo que veía, en cuanto apareció la castaña supo que su expresión facial de sorpresa le decía todo lo que le mintió.

\- Señor… ¿Cipher? – Dijo la chica un poco nerviosa de su presencia.

\- Señorita Gleeful – Cruzándose de brazos. – Se puede saber… ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Y quién es la niña?

\- Soy la hija de mi mamá. – Señalando a la chica.

\- Te lo dije… - Menciono Tyron sobre encogiéndose de los hombros.

**_“Dicen que las sorpresas inesperadas llegan en el momento menos oportuno, y no todas son bien recibidas”_ **


	6. Revelaciones

Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

╔═. •『 ♡ 』• .══════╗

Capítulo V: Revelaciones

╚══════. •『 ♡ 』• .═╝

03 de julio de 1982

\- Cof, cof, cof… ¡Uhg! - Unas arqueadas en la madrugada se escuchaban en la habitación. Se inclinó en posición encorvada llevándose las manos a su abdomen. – Oh no… no puede ser. No, no, no por favor.

\- ¿Isabella? – Tocando la puerta del baño, abrió el picaporte empujando y viendo a su compañera con una expresión de estupefacto. - ¿Isa? ¿Estás bien?

La Gleeful estaba sentada en el retrete con un cartucho de test en la mano antes de ver que marcaba dos finas líneas muy notorias de color rosa, que indicaban un positivo aun próximo embarazo.

\- ¡Mierda!… no, no… - Dijo angustiada la castaña. - ¡Me cuide! Pero… - Recordando la noche que lo hicieron por última vez. – Todavía era el día 7, el maldito día 7. ¡Uyy! Soy una idiota, ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo hice?!

\- ¿Isa? – Pregunto la chica.

\- Star - Hablo la castaña un poco agobiada por la situación abriendo más la puerta del baño, dejando ver a la rubia preocupada. – Estas despierta… ¿y tan temprano? Tú no eres de estar despierta. – Soltando una risa cínica. – Parece que el universo está dando vueltas en sentido contrario.

\- Vamos Isa, son las cuatro de la mañana. Crees que no escucharía los sonidos de alguien vomitando, en el apartamento. Aparte estamos tú y yo, así que dime ¿Qué tienes? – Viendo a su amiga con extrañez, se acercó lo suficiente para ver a la chica tallarse el rostro con ambas manos. – ¿Y qué sostienes en la mano? Parece una prueba de…

\- ¡Cállate! – Sonando enfurecida. – Ni una puta palabra. Y ya sé que es una maldita prueba de embarazo.

\- ¡Estas embarazada! – Dijo emocionada la rubia color trigo y con tatuajes en sus mejillas. – ¡Enhorabuena! Eso es bueno, Isa. Un bebé en espera es bueno, eso significa que tienes destinatario. – Menciono contenta.

\- Esto es malo. – Soltando lágrimas en sus ojos. – No debería estarlo, no debería estar esperando un bebé.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Acaso tú Alfa no te quiere. – Pregunto curiosa de los detalles. – ¿Oh el bebé? Acaso te aterra tener uno Isa, sé que las omegas tenemos muy alto el índice de dolor que una Beta o Alfa. Y nuestro embarazo es de menor tiempo… solo unos 5 meses pero tranquila todo estará...

\- ¡No es de un Alfa! – Comento medio sonrosada de sus mejillas. - … es de un maldito Beta. Un Beta… me dejo embarazada.

\- ¿Eso es malo? – Sin llegar a entender la situación. – Bueno será un embarazo de 9 meses… algo normal. Aunque cualquier clase de chico es aceptable… al menos que sea ¿chica? – Viendo con ojos en grandes a la castaña. - ¿Eres lesbiana?

\- ¡Star!

\- Lo siento jeje, me deje llevar. – dándose un leve golpecito a la cabeza. - ¿Entonces es malo que sea de un Beta? – Pregunto. – Los Betas pueden que no sean dominantes o casi no tengan ciclos de celos, pero es malo… este Beta.

\- ¡Claro que sí!, corte con él hace seis días. – Tirando de sus mechones de cabello. – Cielos… Yo no sé qué hacer en estas situaciones… apenas tolero verlo en el laboratorio.

\- Isabella – Llamo Star con una sonrisa. – Debes decirle que esperas un hijo de él. Debe hacerse responsable, mínimo la custodia o que te ayude. Tú sola no podrás hacerlo.

\- El maldito punto es que no puedo. – Dijo llevándose sus manos a su vientre. – Y no debe de saber que yo estoy…

\- ¿Qué te lo impide? – Tomando a la chica de los hombros. – Isa eres un Omega linda y tímida, pero lista… ¿Qué te detiene de decirle?

\- Apenas es un… ¡Rayos! no puedo decirte ¡me frustra! – Respondió ella agobiada. – Si tan solo fuera fácil decirlo.

\- Tal vez… puedas decirme, en un papel. – Hablo Star abrazando a su amiga mientras la consolaba. – Soy tu mejor amiga y la verdad no me importa con qué clase de persona estuviste. – Continuo. – Amor es amor… y si ese bebé fue productor de esa relación, es necesario que el padre lo sepa. Tú sabes que él merece saberlo.

\- Star… no puede, eso dañaría su reputación. – Sonando preocupada. – Apenas es un profesor sustituto… tiene planes a futuro y… no puedo ir y decirle sobre esta noticia.

\- Isa, acaso es el profesor William Cipher – Dijo Star un poco sorprendida. – Pero Isabella… él debe de saber, no veo que sea mal sujeto. Parece ser un buen Beta, de esos sujetos que andan preocupados por su pareja.

\- Son asuntos con su familia… - Aclaro. – Su padre me dijo que no aceptaría a mi familia, por no venir de una clase social un poco más influenciada. – Soltando un refunfuño. - Dice que la fortuna de mi familia proviene de un grupo de mentirosos y embusteros. Que solo se dedican a engañar gente a través de los espectáculos de magia y adivinación, que hacen mis padres.

\- Eso es muy discriminativo y ofensivo a la vez. – Comento Star con un entrecejo de molestia. – Ese sujeto ya me cayó mal, y no es justo que te discrimine así. Mi familia tampoco es la típica familia riquilla que alguna vez lo fue.

\- Lo sé Star – Sonriendo con empatía. – Pero tú mínimo luchaste por quedarte con Tom.

\- Cierto – Sonrojándose. – Ahora somos novios muy íntimos jeje.

\- En cambio su padre… No quiere que Will salga conmigo. – Menciono ella. – Si él sigue conmigo, será un exiliado como su hermano Bill Cipher. Incluso me dijo que se vengaría de él y le haría daño, mucho daño.

\- ¿Y tú crees que cumplirá su palabra?

\- Amenazo a Tyron, ¡mi gemelo! Y la seguridad de Pacifica. – Comento. – No sé cómo rayos sabía dónde trabajaba su novia. – Sonando asustada. – Ese hombre es capaz de lastimar… aparte he visto al hermano de Will… lo dejo casi con ceguera en su ojo izquierdo.

\- ¿Qué harás entonces? – Pregunto Star viendo a su amiga temblar. – Iras a una… ¿clínica?

\- No lo sé. – Tocando su vientre. – Es que…

\- Si se entera de que llevas su hijo, los lastimara. Aunque sería bueno que el profesor William lo supiera, no estás sola en tomar la decisión.

\- No sé qué hacer… pero antes necesito pensarlo un poco… creo.

\- Bueno dejando de lado la preocupación. – Sentándose a un lado de la taza del retrete. - ¿Cómo te sientes tú? Respecto al embarazo. – Jugando con el cartucho que estaba en la mano de la chica. – Hay… ¿algo positivo en esto?

La chica sintió sus mejillas calentarse y las lágrimas correr más por su rostro. Su corazón latía con fuerza y un calor se instaló en su pecho al saber que una vida crecía en su vientre.

\- Me siento feliz…. Feliz de tener un hijo suyo. – Soltando un sollozo mientras frotaba sus manos en su vientre. – Will…. Will, es tú hijo… quiero decirle que es su hijo.

Sintió como su amiga la abrazaba con fuerza acariciando su espalda.

\- Quiero que Will esté aquí…. – Rompió en llanto abrazando a su amiga. – ¡Quiero que me abrace y sepa que es su hijo…!

\- Isa, todo estará bien. – Calmando a su amiga. – Todo estará bien, no estás sola.

\- Quiero a este bebé… pero…

\- Tranquila, no te dejare sola. – Menciono Star. - ¿Quieres hablar con tú gemelo? Seguro que no se molestara con la noticia. – Tomando su mano. – Estoy seguro que él te apoyara.

\- S-Sí… - Caminando junto con Star para ir al recibidor y tomar el teléfono. – No sé que decirle…

\- Dile que esperas un hijo de tú querido William.

\- Sí. – Tomando una inhalación y espiración. – Necesito decirle.

\- No estás sola, Isa.

\- Gracias Star.

**“Presente”**

Isabella y Will se encontraban solos en la sala de estar, mientras que Tyron y Estée estaban terminando de preparar unos panqueques en la cocina del peli celeste. Parecía una típica escena normal de familia, pero no lo era en su momento. Había tensión instalada en el ambiente de la sala. Lo único que reinaba en esos minutos era el silencio sepulcral.

\- Muy bien Estée, vamos a batir la mezcla. – Dijo el castaño. – Queremos que queden esponjositos los hot cakes.

\- ¡Esponjosos! – Dijo la pequeña.

\- Tomamos el globo y empezamos a batir.

\- Mami y el señor de pelo azul… ¿no vendrán a ayudarnos? – Viendo a su tío Tyron mantener un porte serio un momento.

\- Oh… tú mami debe hablar un poco con él, pequeña. – Mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa el chico, mientras limpiaba las mejillas de la niña con una toalla. – Pero les tendremos listos los suyos cuando terminen de hablar.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Eres una buena niña, Estée.

Will estaba viendo a la castaña que llevaba casi los minutos haciendo jirones el ticket de las compras. Soltó un suspiro calmado y sereno su pose para impulsarse delante de su asiento y colocar sus manos en las rodillas.

\- ¿Ese papel tiene mis respuestas? – Pregunto el peli celeste, viendo el trozo ya deshecho.

\- No lo creo… solo viene las compras que hicimos. – Dejando el papelito encima de la mesa.

\- Cierto.

\- Oye… bueno, gracias por prestarnos tú cocina. – Sonrosándose de sus mejillas.

\- Sí, era muy noche. – Soltó las palabras. – Pero la casa más cercana era la mía. No sería correcto dejarlos en el frío.

\- Recuerdo que tenías tú apartamento. – Dijo la chica.

\- Oh sí en el epicentro de la ciudad. – Soltó una risa. – No tenía espacio para el jardín, solo para 5 macetas.

\- Tú cocineta solo era metro y medio de ancho y largo. – Comento recordando el apartamento del Beta. – Pero nada impedía cocinar lo que fuera.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando intestaste preparar arroz con leche? – Dijo el peli celeste. – Quemaste la olla y confundiste la azúcar con la sal.

\- Vamos estaba feliz porque me dejaste cocinar y dijiste que lo ibas a probar.

\- Lo sé. – Agachando la mirada. – Aunque mataste mi boca.

\- jeje, no seas malo.

\- Pero fue un buen intento.

Escucharon el sonido de unos utensilios caerse y la voz del hermano de la gemela Gleeful.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡No se rompió nada! – Grito el chico desde la cocina. – No, nos vayas a cobrar.

\- ¿Intentan hacer una merienda?

\- Sí.

\- Tú hermano parece que está entrenando para ser papá primerizo.

\- Oh sí… lo siento. – Dijo. – Elizabeth aun no lo tiene. Todavía le falta un poco, pero queremos apurarnos antes de que nazca el bebé… por mientras Tyron le dejo muchas prendas suyas con su aroma.

\- Ya me di cuenta. Siguen en espera del bebé. – Comento Will.

La chica estaba nerviosa de hablar del tema, podía sentir la mirada intrigada del peli celeste sobre ella. Algo decía que nada de esto iba salir bien.

\- Esa niña… - Hablo un poco más calmado. – Tiene unos ojos idénticos a los tuyos. Aunque tiene una mezcla de un color azul interesante.

\- Ella… es mi hija. – Respondió la Omega un poco temerosa. – Es una buena niña, es muy dulce y bien portada para su edad.

\- Sí. – Menciono aun queriendo saber más de ella para aclarar sus dudas. - ¿Qué edad tiene?

\- 2 años recién cumplidos el primero de febrero. – Comento la chica. – Es una niña fuerte y muy lista, tanto que la quiero.

\- No sabía que tenías una hija. – Sonando melancólico en su voz. – Pero veo que saco tu belleza.

\- Will…

\- ¿Qué más me ocultas Gleeful? – Pregunto el celeste. – El padre de la pequeña está aquí o en Londres, ¿está esperándolos por su regreso? La última vez que nos vimos, me dijiste que te irías a Francia.

\- No, te equivocas. – Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio. – Su padre no está en Londres… y claro que al principio quería ir a Francia, pero se presentó otra situación.

\- ¿Y dónde está su padre?

\- Aquí.

\- ¿Aquí?

\- Justamente aquí. – Respondió la castaña tomando aire y valor para decirle al Beta mayor. – Estoy hablando con él, en este preciso momento.

Will se quedó tenso un momento y detuvo su respiración en ese instante, abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y sintió su corazón detenerse por completo, siendo estrujado con fuerza. Su cuerpo temblaba y su mirada se cristalizaba al punto de ver borroso a la chica.

\- ¿Q-Qué dijiste? – Hablo tembloroso.

\- Sé que he dicho muchas mentiras… pero créeme que esta es la verdad. – Menciono la omega al verlo bajar la mirada. – Will… - Viendo al Beta temblar y apretar los puños. – Will esa niña, tiene el color de nuestros ojos y tiene… un mechón de cabello tuyo. Es muy lista en recordar palabras y en hablar… cada vez que la veo, me recuerda a ti. Hasta actúa como si fueras tú, crea esas mismas expresiones cuando te enojas o te da felicidad en algo…

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Pregunto curioso e intrigado el Beta, sintiendo su mandíbula temblar.

\- Ella se llama Estée Lys – Menciono la chica de un tono calmado. – Estée es el nombre que se le da a la primera Estrella de la noche. Lys es diminutivo de francés a la flor Lirio.

\- Siempre te han gustado los nombres de las flores. – Sintiendo la humedad en sus ojos. – Lo decías tantas veces.

\- Tuve a Estée a las 31 semanas de embarazo. – Explico. – Era el final del mi séptimo mes… pero la fuente se rompió, y de pronto se vino el sangrado. – Comento recordando el amargo momento cuando estuvo sola en el hospital. – Tuve trabajo de parto prematuro; recuerdo mi vientre endurecerse, y el sangrado era tan abundante manchando mi bata de laboratorio. Me llevaron al hospital de urgencia, me trasladaron al pasillo del quirófano. Entre a expulsión y ella… nació sin poder respirar. Los pediatras la reanimaron mientras que yo sufría de un **shock hipovolémico** * en la camilla. Fue difícil… por un momento sentía mi vida irse.

\- Isabella…

\- Dos unidades de sangre y 2 semanas en aislamiento estuve en el hospital. – Tomando un poco de aire. – Estée estaba en cuneros patológicos de la **UCIN** * y tenía un **ventilador mecánico** *, mientras luchaba por su vida.

\- Todos los días rezaba para que saliera adelante… hasta que una noche. Vi una estrella fugaz en el cielo. – Dijo. – Desee que ella se recuperada y pudiera salir del ventilador. – Soltando un suspiro. – Mes y medio le quitaron el ventilador y le pusieron **casco de oxígeno*** , poco a poco iba recuperándose. Me sentía aliviada por fin ella podría respirar por su propia cuenta. A Estée le dieron el alta en cuanto pesara 2,800 o casi los 3,000 Kg.

\- Isabella… ¡maldición! – Gruño Will con lágrimas en los ojos. – Estuviste sola en tu embarazo. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! – Tallándose los ojos. - ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo?

\- Tranquilo… Tyron y Elizabeth estuvieron acompañándome. Incluso la molesta de Star.

\- No, no me refiero a eso… - Se levantó del sillón acercándose a la castaña. – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?, ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?!

\- No podía decírtelo… - bajando la mirada. – Si te decía que estaba embarazada… la universidad te hubiera echado por anda con una alumna. No quería que perdieras tu puesto en el trabajo. – Viendo al peli azul. – Will tenías mucho por delante, y yo estando ahí para detenerte.

\- Eso no iba ocurrir, Isabella. – Inclinándose cerca de ella. – La última vez que hablamos fue… fue porque no querías verme, me odiabas e incluso lloraste cuando intente… tocarte. Decías que fue un error, que no tenías un lazo… solo un enamoramiento y que te había obligado… pediste incluso terminar lo más pronto tú servicio.

\- Tú padre… iba usar todo su recurso para lastimarte. – Respondió. – Iba lastimarte Will, y sé que no entenderías e irías a enfrentarlo. Por eso…. Hice lo que hice. Te lastime para cortar todo lazo de nuestra relación y olvidarte.

\- ¿Qué? 

\- Will… la noche de la cena de compromiso de tú hermano mayor, Phill. – Menciono la chica. – Tú padre hablo conmigo amenazo a Tyron de lastimar a su novia, ella estaba en su trabajo y no sé cómo jodidos supo donde trabajaba o a qué horas salía. Dijo que si no te dejaba haría parecer todo como si fuera un accidente – Continuo. – A ti te iba lastimar e iba exiliarte como lo hizo con Bill.

\- Isabella, ¿Por qué ocultaste todo esto? – Viendo a la chica temblar. – Sabes que lo podría a ver resuelto. ¡Por Dios!… mi padre no me controla. No dejaría que te lastimaran.

\- No quiero que te lastime. – Abrazando al peli azul. – Will ese hombre… tenía mucho rencor esa vez. Y si algo te sucedía…

\- Tranquila Isa, está todo bien.

\- Will hay otra cosa. – Hablo la castaña. – Sabe de ella, creo que tú padre… hizo esto para que yo viniera a Piedmont. No sé cómo diablos encontró mi ubicación y mi dirección o quien le hablo de Estée, pero menciono que no te dijera nada o iba hacer lo posible para dañarte.

\- ¡Eso jamás! – Sonando enfurecido. – Oh tenía razón una parte Bill, el viejo ha estado actuando extraño. Pero no dejare que las toque a ustedes.

\- Pero Will.

\- No Isa, no dejare que te lastime. – Tomando sus manos. – No ahora que se un poco de esta verdad.

\- Will… no quiero que te pase nada.

\- Isabella. – Tomando su rostro. – Tranquila… no estás sola, Isa no sabes cuánto estuve preocupado por ti, no sabes lo cuanto que te extrañe.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, estaban a punto de besarse antes de escuchar la voz del castaño masculino interrumpirlos en su conversación.

\- ¡Ajem!… Sé que esta interesante el asunto hermanita, pero debo decirles que la merienda está servida – Sonriendo mientras la pareja miraba atónita al castaño, sacándolos del momento incomodo e inesperado de sus preocupantes vidas. – Y no querrán enojar a la chefsita de Estée. – Menciono Tyron con una voz canturreante. – Se esforzó mucho para que su mami y… papi, cenen.

Will de tan solo escuchar la palabra “papi” lo llenaba de emoción, ahora que sabía que tenía una hija con la mujer que alguna vez compartió un momento intimo e importante en su vida de Beta. Se sentía andar caminando en nubes y con una felicidad que nadie se la quitaría.

\- Will… no te obligare a que me creas. – Dijo Isabella preocupada.

\- No – Menciono. – Quiero… conocerla. – Tomando su mano con firmeza. – Y que me la presentes. Quiero conocer a mi hija… si es que ella me deja decirle… hija. – Sonrojándose de sus mejillas.

\- Es una buena niña, Will.

\- Lo sé. – sintiendo su corazón latir. – Y aun no sé cómo hablarle.

\- Tranquilo – Sonriendo. – Le agradaras, Will.

\- Isa – Le llamo suavemente. – No estás sola.

\- Will… - Apretando su mano. – Tengo miedo.

\- No deberías tenerlo. – Acercándose a besar su frente con ternura. – Esta vez te protegeré, peleare por ti.

\- Lo siento… - Sollozando.

\- Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido y conocerlas, nuevamente a ambas. – Caminando junto con la chica Gleeful hasta la cocina. – Esta vez no las dejare solas nuevamente.

\- ¡Aleluya! – Grito Tyron aliviado. – Ya esperaba esto, una reconciliación de familia. Eso significa que muy pronto veré a Eliza. – Aclaro mientras atraía los platos con los panqueques. – Ahora cuñado. – Menciono el chico. – Te pondré al tanto de la situación y como sacarnos al viejo cascarrabias de tú padre, que es un dolor en el culo y una amenaza en nuestras vidas.

\- ¡TYRON! – Le regaño la chica.

\- Calma Isa, estoy de acuerdo con tú hermano. – Cambiando a un semblante serio. – Pero no crea que sea el único que este en amenaza.

La pequeña se subió a la silla de la cocineta con ayuda de su tío Tyron y vio atenta a peli celeste, mirando con sus ojitos azules de forma inocente.

\- Señor morita… tenemos el mismo tono de cabello y ojos jiji… - Soltando una risita y mostrando sus dientes. – Ambos comimos muchas moras.

\- Esteé… - Llamo a su hija suavemente. – Sé que te he dicho que tú padre estaba de viaje o casi no pudo estar contigo desde que eras una bebé, pero… - Mordiéndose el labio de preocupación.

\- ¿Mami?

\- Pequeña – Dijo Will sonriente. – Eres una princesita hermosa, y hoy una estrella ha aparecido en mi camino. Pensé que jamás… vería a una niña tan preciosa y buena.

\- Gracias señor. – Sonrosándose.

\- A ver Esteé – Dijo Tyron sonriente. – ¿Por qué no nos deleitas con los hot cakes que preparaste?

\- ¡SÍ!

\- Aún es pronto. – Dijo Tyron a Will y a Isabella que mantenían un sonrojo en sus rostros por la vergüenza y pena. – No suelten la bomba aun, mejor demuéstrale que eres su padre empezando a convivir con ella.

Isabella y Will se miraron un momento sonrojándose, puesto que el hermano de la Gleeful tenía razón. Soltarle la información de que Will es el padre de la niña a una edad de 2 años era un golpe fuerte, uno muy fuerte y lleno de emociones. Necesitarían un poco más de tiempo.

\- Isa – Llamo a su hermana quien estaba un poco despabilada del asunto. – Deberías quedarte tú y Esteé unos días con Will, necesito salir a unos asuntos en la universidad y ver unos camaradas.

\- Pero…

\- Tranquila, el viejo sabrá que sigues conmigo. – Dijo. – Estaré bien en el apartamento.

\- Tyron.

\- Arregla el asunto. – Señalando con la mirada a su hija. – Tú también señor Will.

\- ¿Mamá y yo nos quedaremos aquí? – Pregunto la menor.

\- Solo un momento en lo que arreglo unos asuntos de negocio, Esteé. – Acariciando la cabeza de la niña. – Se buena pequeña.

\- ¡Sí! – Asintiendo.

\- Gracias Tyron. – Dijo Isabella.

\- Me deben una grande ustedes dos. – Dijo. – Y no hagan cochinadas enfrente de ella.

\- ¡Tonto! – Dijo sonrojada Isabella.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

El auto del rubio había llegado a la residencia Pines, aun sostenía con firmeza la mano de la castaña menor. Dando leves caricias en su dorso lo cual demostraba el cariño silencioso que se tenían esa noche.

La noche se perdía en el cielo oscurecido entre un veteado de lila estrellado y los nubarrones.

El baile de San Valentín de la secundaria fue un éxito y ambos se divirtieron, tal vez no pudieron darse los besos suficientes en esta velada o tuvieron que ser lo más discretos posibles para evitar las críticas de los chicos. De momento Bill tuvo que dejar a Mabel hablar con sus amigas y algunos chicos mientras él la vigilaba como un chaperón, pero era para evitar los malentendidos. No podían decir aun enfrente de todos que eran pareja.

Pero de algo estaban seguros, es que esta noche se amaban con fuerza y sus sentimientos iban a la par. Ninguno de los dos quería que acabara la cita, y se veía en sus rostros la felicidad entre ellos.

Bill miraba la casa de la familia Pines y veía la poca iluminación en la sala, las cortinas a medio cerrar y la luz de la entrada encendida esperando a que la chica ingresada a su hogar. Apostaría a que el padre de Mabel la estaba esperando impacientemente como todo guardián que cuida de su princesa. Eran las 10 en punto de la noche y volteo a ver a la chica que se cubría con su suéter blanco, pero aun temblaba de su cuerpo delgado. Se quitó el abrigo y se lo coloco a la castaña abrazando su delicada figura frágil de nínfula.

\- Bill… está helando, te vas a enfermar si me das tú abrigo. No quiero que quede como paleta helada. – Se quejó la menor al ver al rubio descubierto, solo con el chaleco y la camisa de vestir.

\- Preciosa, prefiero que tú estés cubierta y evitar que pesques un resfriado. – Comento. – Aparte la regla en una cita, es que el novio le preste su abrigo a la chica que ama. Manteniéndola caliente y cómoda.

\- Es muy calientito. – Sonrojándose de sus mejillas e inhalando el aroma masculino del alfa.

\- Ahora vamos, que tú padre espera a que le devuelva su hija sana y salva. – Bajo del auto no sin antes sentir el apretón en la manga de su camisa.

\- ¿Mañana me llevaras al baile de universidad? – Fulminándolo con la mirada. – Me lo prometiste.

Bill tomo sus manos y beso su dorso con delicadeza. - Jamás… rompo una promesa, Estrella fugaz. – Sonriendo coquetamente. – Y te llevare mañana a ese dichoso baile.

\- Sí… - Espero pacientemente a que el rubio le abriera la puerta y la escoltara a la puerta de su casa.

\- Señorita - Haciendo un ademan para que se aferrada a su brazo.

\- Caballero – Soltando una risita y aferrándose al brazo del alfa. – Bill… eres muy alto. – Viendo al rubio sonrojarse y evitar reírse, al ver a la chica que intentaba alcanzarlo con sus tacones para quedar mínimamente a la altura de sus hombros.

\- No te vayas a caer, Mabel. – Sujetando su brazo.

Caminaron despacio por el jardín pisando los adoquines de piedra y llegando a la puerta de la residencia. La castaña estaba emocionada con que el alfa le diera un beso en los labios, como en las películas románticas que veía con sus amigas. Pero sabía que eso no pasaría porque estaban en una zona peligrosa.

Mabel iba abrir la puerta, cuando esta se abrió de golpe y dejo ver a su padre esperándola con un cigarrillo en mano y su típica albornoz guinda de dormir sobre puesta en su ropa habitual.

\- Oh señor Cipher, gracias por traerla… justo a tiempo, un minuto después de la hora acordada. – Aclaro el alfa líder de la familia Pines.

\- Señor Charles, como prometí en nuestro trato. – Menciono. – Su hija sana y salva.

\- ¡Papá me asustaste! – Protesto la chica con el corazón en la mano.

\- Entra Mabel – Le indico el mayor. – Y regrésale el abrigo a nuestro amigo Bill. – Comento. – No queremos que se vaya frío a su hogar.

\- Pero…

\- Obedece – Viendo a su hija inflar sus mejillas en señal de enojo.

Mabel se apresuró a quitarse el abrigo con tristeza y se lo entrego al rubio.

\- Gracias señor Bill. – Dijo ella.

\- No hay de que, hermosa Estrella fugaz. – Manteniendo su sonrisa.

\- ¿Estrella fugaz? – Viendo con extrañez a la pareja. – ¿Un apodo a mi hija? ¿Usted le puso?

\- Papá… - Dijo Mabel viendo con temor que fuera a decirle algo a Bill.

\- Es un apodo – Dijo Bill firme. – Algo amistoso o de cariño.

\- A mí me gusta el apodo. – Dijo Mabel sonrojada de sus mejillas.

\- De acuerdo jovencita, te divertiste lo suficiente el día de hoy. Así que adentro. – Le señalo para que siguiera su camino.

La castaña no pudo despedirse de Bill completamente, se limitó a subir las escaleras y ponerse la pijama. En cambio el señor Pines se dirigió de nuevo con Bill y se determinó en hablar seriamente con él. Saliendo afuera del domicilio.

\- ¿Se divirtió Mabel? – Pregunto.

\- Sí… - dijo Bill sabiendo a que iba esta conversación. – Ella hablo con sus amigas llegando a la fiesta, la mayoría estaba con sus parejas, luego se acercaron unos amigos suyos, con unos chicos de la escuela para intentar entablar una conversación con ella. Quiso bailar un poco y comer dulces en la mesa de bocadillos.

\- Para ser el baile de los enamorados en la escuela de Piedmont, sí que los alfas supieron controlarse. – Dando una mirada al rubio. – Algún posible pretendiente para mi hija, ¿alguien de quien preocuparme?

\- No señor – Manteniendo la compostura. – Ni un chico que le interese a Mabel.

\- ¿Enserio? – Arqueando una ceja. – Bill... muchacho si no es incomoda la pregunta, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- 27 años, señor Pines. – Respondió con firmeza el alfa rubio, dejando que su mente se despejase de los conflictos de este momento con base a la moral y el límite de relación entre un alfa y omega.

\- Sabes mi Mabel tiene 15 años, una adolescente omega, que apenas conoce que es estar en una relación. – Caminando un poco hasta el auto de Bill. – Tiene un auto maravilloso Cipher, un deportivo Camaro Z28 de la marca Chevrolet 85. Un modelo reciente y bien cuidado hasta el momento, para un Alfa como usted. – Tocando el techo del vehículo. Debe atraer a muchas Omegas.

\- No es ese el interés o propósito, solo me gusto el vehículo por la velocidad en el camino. – Dijo Bill. – Me gusta salir de momentos, fuera de mi rutina. – Dando una mirada perspicaz al sujeto de cabellera marrón oscuro. – Aunque por otro lado estoy un poco interesado en dar clases particulares y tutorías. Ganar un extra y mejorar en mi economía. – Comento. – Mabel ha sido una buena estudiante y también me ayuda a cuidar a Pato.

\- Sí, sobre eso… el problema es que ella es impulsiva y no sabe poner límites o ver lo que quiere. Me preocupa que Mabel se vuelva rebelde y decida un día irse de la casa o cometer un error. – Viendo al rubio. – No es que sea mal ejemplo, sus tutorías le han ayudado mucho, pero la consiente demasiado. Mabel a su edad podría ser impulsiva y tomar un camino equivocado.

\- Todos los chicos son impulsivos, pero a base a decisiones, yo diría que es lo contrario.

\- ¿Lo contrario? – Levantando una ceja de intriga. – Explícame muchacho.

\- Yo una vez fui un adolescente impulsivo de la edad de Mabel, mi padre decía que no tenía mis decisiones bien aclaradas, pero no significaba que caminaba a ciegas. – Comento. – Tuve la suerte de encontrarme en mi camino a alfas mayores que me enseñaron y me guiaron por un buen camino. A pesar de tener de la apariencia de poco éxito o mal influencia. – Continuo. – Solo podría decir que cuando abandone mi hogar, tenía no menos de 14 años recién cumplidos. Un fajo de billetes de no importa cuánto la cantidad, pero que era suficiente para sobrevivir 3 noches en la carretera. Y una condición peor en mi ojo izquierdo. – Se acercó recargándose en su auto. – Señor Charles… sufrí de violencia doméstica y psicológica, estaba a una edad en que no aceptan adolescentes alfas a trabajar en un restaurante de carretera o de carguero, mi educación quedo trunca y quede con ceguera parcial en mi ojo izquierdo, el cual debo portar un parche para evitar la resequedad ocular y por aspecto físico de trabajo. Estuve en dos ocasiones de morir de neumonía y por la misma causa de desnutrición, y la siguiente vez pensaba suicidarme porque no encontraba a mi destinataria hace 4 años. – Soltando un suspiro. – Cree que los adolescentes tomamos decisiones impulsivas, pero si esa noche, ¡si esa maldita noche! no hubiera huido de mi casa. Mi padre me asesina y enfrente de mis hermanos sin explicación alguna, solo porque cree que fui un producto de un amorío que tuvo mí madre con otro sujeto.

Charles se quedó con los ojos abiertos y con media ceniza de su cigarrillo a punto de caer, de no haber inhalado la nicotina.

\- Sí, si puede que lo sea. Un producto de infidelidad, ¿pero eso que tiene? Sigo siendo de la familia Cipher. Que haya nacido de un saco materno aparte junto con mi hermano Will, no significa que no sea de su sangre. – Dijo Bill agobiado. – Pero no cambia el hecho que debe tratar así a sus hijos. Aunque conmigo me lo dejo claro. Diciéndome que siempre fui un error.

\- Bill como lo siento.

\- Señor Pines, no sabe cuánto agradezco la oportunidad de trabajar en la universidad Decima Luna. – Comento. – De conocer a su tío Stanford Pines como mi tutor suplente, de dejarme terminar en los estudios y formarme en mi carrera como profesor.

\- Hace unos años no era nada y mi vida era solitaria, y ahora en este preciso momento. – Soltando un suspiro, recordando los momentos que vivió con la castaña. – Encontré un motivo para vivir mi vida. Un pedacito de felicidad recibo cada día, es un anhelo encontrar alguien que ame y me corresponda.

\- Enserio – Dijo. – Encontraste una… ¿pareja?

\- Sí. – Dijo Bill a su respuesta. – ¿Estoy enamorado de ella? sí, ¿me imprime? sí, ¿Es mi destinataria? ¡Sí! – soltando con entusiasmo su respuesta. – La amo y solo espero poder estar con ella, en un futuro cercano casarme y tener la familia que deseo.

\- Eso es bueno Bill. –Soltando un suspiro. – Bill no digo que es malo que la ames.

\- Hace algo tarde y debo entrar a la casa, mi esposa sé que me está vigilando porque te interrogue afuera con este frío. – Comento, mientras sacudía la ceniza que cayó en su zapato.

\- Señor Pines, si no es mucha incomodidad mi pregunta. – Regresando su tono de voz. - ¿Por qué el interrogarme?

\- Mabel es muy joven. – Dando una mirada. – Temo que se enamore, o que no decida bien y termine lastimando… al único alfa que podría quererla. Todavía es muy joven.

\- Buenas noches Bill, sé que cuidas de mi hija. – Aclaro. – Y se ahora, tus intenciones.

\- ¿Me impedirá verla nuevamente? – Colocando una mueca de amargura y sintiendo una opresión en su pecho.

\- Y ver que intentes suicidarte por ella. – Soltando una leve risa. – Yo no lo impediría, pero en esta familia hay alguien que no lo permitirá…. – Dijo. – Te faltan cuatro, aunque no estoy seguro sí quiera dejarla ir.

Bill solo trago grueso pensando que el difícil era el señor Pines, pero de tan solo saber que faltaban cuatro más miembros en aceptar su relación, solo le hacían pensar que sería difícil afrontarlas. Pero no dejaría ir la mano de Mabel Pines.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

En el salón de evento de la universidad se encontraba los estudiantes de decorar el lugar. Un chico albino estaba terminando de colgar los arreglos florales junto a sus compañeros.

\- Ha~ el día después de los pubertos enamorados. – Colocando una sonrisita de sus labios. – Ahora es nuestra noche. – Aclamo el alfa.

\- Suena muy alegre, Gideon. – Comento Pyronica con desanimo. – Joder, que dolor en el cuello.

\- No debes estar irritada Py, y menos en este día. Es porque hoy traeré a mi pareja a este baile. – Dijo contento. – Se lo prometí que le daría la noche perfecta.

\- Felicidades futuro pervertido y pedófilo. – Engrapando las flores en la orilla de la puerta. – Planeas llevártela a coger en el mirador o en un hotel caro.

\- ¡Oye! – Frunciendo el ceño. – No es solo de tener sexo, es una fecha importante. – Sacando de su chaqueta una cajita. – Hoy le daré un anillo de promesa.

\- ¿La espera de matrimonio? – Viendo el estuche donde guardaba el anillo, siendo de terciopelo rosa en forma de corazón. Se le hacía asquerosamente cursi esos anillos. – Típico de cualquier alfa enamorado.

\- Vamos, Py. – Guardando el estuche y tomando más flores de la caja. – Tú sabes que si traes una chica o chico, ya sea Omega, Beta o Alfa al baile de luna de amor de nuestra universidad. Estas indicando y presentando ante todos, tú pareja formal o destinatario. Y les guste o no, tienen que respetar sus sentimientos.

\- Sabes mucho de esto. – Colocando una sonrisa amarga y pesimista, de tan solo recordar el rechazo de la castaña. – Tengo una duda, don Juan enamorado.

\- No me digas así.

\- Sí, si lo que sea. – Tomando una flor para ir arrancando los pétalos lentamente. – ¿Puede un alfa mayor enamorarse de una omega menor?

\- Jajaja un caso similar al mío. – Soltando una risa. – Claro, pero recordamos las diferencias de edades y respetamos sus decisiones. – Aclaro. – Cuando yo me enamore de Candy, apenas había tenido una leve imprimasión, casi frágil. Sabes me costó bastante confesarme.

\- ¿Por qué te costó confesarte?

\- Porque no sabía si le gustaba o no. – Sonrosándose de sus mejillas. – Candy aún tenía 13 años, y la verdad se me hacía bastante difícil leer sus emociones o sentir su instinto de Omega. – Soltando una risa burbujeante. – Me creerás que ella soltó su feromona por accidente, y que se disculpaba conmigo por haberme alterado.

\- No saben cómo controlarlo. – Dijo Pyronica, recordando como Mabel lo hacía regularmente con ella o cuando estaba con Bill. – Confunde bastante.

\- Luego un año después… ¡pum! Ella se me confeso y terminamos saliendo a espaldas de sus padres. – Comento. – Dos meses después tuvimos nuestro primer lazo y relación íntima. Aunque recuerdo que por accidente me anude en ella y no pude salirme hasta que desinflamara jeje.

\- Aun recuerdo cuando su papá me quería matar por haberle robado su pureza y hacerlo en la habitación de su hija. – Dijo. – Después de un largo juicio con toda su familia, recalcaron la relación omega joven y alfa mayor que casi es nulo y peligroso.

\- Peligroso en el sentido de que la omega lo rechace y todo haya sido forzado.

\- ¡Exacto! – Dijo firme en su respuesta. – Pero en este caso, salí bien y Candy acepto la relación al igual que yo y hemos aquí, como una pareja de novios felices.

\- Sí, pero ustedes se llevan por 4 años. – Engrapando la flor marchita con odio. – En cambio un alfa mayor que le lleva por 12 años.

\- ¡Woow! – Exclamo sorprendido Gideon por el dato. - ¡¿12 años?! ¿Qué estamos hablando de un adulto con una estudiante o trato de familia? ¿Una estudiante de nosotros que le gusta mayores?

\- No – La escena de Mabel estando con Bill besándose en el pasillo le hizo revolver el estómago, y mantener una ira incontrolable en su cuerpo. – Una inocente omega con un maldito pervertido Alfa pederasta.

\- ¿Py? – Viendo a la peli rosada tirar la caja de flores y aferrarse a las escaleras.

\- ¡¿Puede aceptarse?! – Dijo alterada.

\- Sí ella lo ama… y tienen un lazo siendo su mate. Entonces la familia de ella lo acepta, puesto para ambos… separarlos significaría suicidio o morir.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Tirando la pistola para engrapar. – Lo que me faltara, alejarla y… - dijo molesta antes de recordar el collarín que portaba la menor. – Y si… la marcan.

\- ¿Marcar?

\- Una mordida… una mordida y ella dejara de verlo. Solo se centraria en el alfa que la marco. Tomarla… su primera vez. – Menciono obsesionada con su objetivo. - Tomare un maldito receso. – Bajo de corrido las escaleras, casi deslizándose como resbaladilla.

Gideon vio a su compañera abandonar el salón enfurecida. Luego recordó lo que dijo antes de tomar otra flor y ver con detenimiento los pétalos.

\- Si fuera el caso… entonces la familia de ella debe intervenir. – Aclaro Gideon colocando una expresión afligida. – Aunque eso signifique una separación dolorosa para ambos. Aunque marcarla… significaría un rompimiento abrupto y doloroso para ella.

\- Pyronica… - Viendo hacia la puerta. - ¿Tu amas a Mabel?

La peli rosada iba hecha una furia por el campus, iba pateando todo lo que había presente. Camino por el jardín de biología pisando las hierbas medicinales, cuando una castaña de ojos cian la regaño.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda haces?! – Viendo enfurecida a la chica de pelo rosado. – No me importa de qué departamento vengas, pero notificare esto al director. He trabajado duro cuidando de este huerto.

\- Mabel… - Viendo a la chica, se acercó lo suficiente para agarrarla del brazo y estamparla contra la columna del jardín, una mano la tomo del mentón y beso sus labios. –Mabel, mi dulce Mabel. Solo espera y estaremos juntas.

\- ¡Mmh!… ¡Nnh! – La castaña daba manotazos y patadas a la chica peli rosada, pero no conseguía alejarla.

\- ¡Suéltala! – Grito Will enfurecido empujando a la peli rosada, evitando golpearla.

Isabella cayo de rodilla limpiándose la comisura de su labio inferior, al sentir la sangre caer.

\- No eres ella. – Escupió la alfa rosada. – Sabes a puta.

\- Pyronica Areckva, esto no se queda así. – Dijo Will serio en su voz. – Agrediste un servidor del campus.

\- Eso crees… - Soltando una risita. - ¿Qué me dice de usted, señor Cipher? – Comento. – No fue suficiente hacerlo en la oficina o llevársela a su casa. La puta huele a usted.

La chica siguió su camino dejando a la pareja con una expresión de asombro.

\- Isa, ¿estás bien? – Gruño molesto. – Esto no se queda así.

\- Will… - Aferrándose de su brazo. – No, no lo hagas… ella es…

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Huele a inestabilidad. – Menciono – Es peligrosa.

\- Aun no entiendo porque se comportó así, Pyronica siempre fue una alumna tranquila.

\- Menciono Mabel… ¿no es la chica que estaba con Bill?

\- Oh no… - Una preocupación invadió al peli azul, sabía que algo malo ocurriría. – Necesito hablar con Bill – Ayudando a levantar a la chica del pasto. – Isa, ¿Estarás bien si te quedas aquí?

\- Me encerrare para evitar que no vuelva atacar. – Comento ella aun temblorosa de sus piernas.

\- Sí, haz eso. – Abrazando a la castaña. – Dios tenía miedo de que te hubiera hecho daño.

\- Tranquilo Will – Dando un beso en su mejilla. – Tú marca me ayuda jeje.

\- Isa, solo hablare con Bill y te llevare de regreso a casa con Tyron y Esteé.

\- Solo ten cuidado Will – Viendo con temor por donde se fue la peli rosada. – Ese aroma que desprendía, no me agrado para nada.

\- No tardo. – Se alejó dejándola en su oficina antes de correr por el pasillo hasta la oficina de su hermano.

Cruzo el pasillo evitando chocar con unos estudiantes que estaban ocupados en la decoración de la fiesta de esta noche, llego a la oficina del rubio comprobando que estaba cerrada.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Bill! – Gruño el peli azul golpeando la puerta. – ¿Qué no debería estar aquí?

\- ¡Hey! – tomo al peli azul por el cuello dando un coscorrón en forma de caricia. – Willcito que haces aquí hermanito, no deberías estar en casa descansando.

\- ¡Phill! ¡Suéltame! – Apartándose del agarre del pelirrojo. – Es día de trasplanté de gardenia y alimentar a los insectos recolectores.

\- Sí, sí… pero me refiero que deberías descansar hermanito. – Soltando una risa leve. – Tu suplente te lo agradecerá, ya sabes Isabella deberías darle un respiro.

\- Ella acepto ayudarme, aparte no la obligo a venir en el día libre del baile.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Viendo la oficina de su hermano. – Buscabas al rubio falso.

\- ¿Lo has visto?

\- Mmm… vino temprano a eso de las 7 de la mañana. – Comento. – Cito a sus alumnos y se apresuró a recoger los trabajos de sus estudiantes y calificar futuros proyectos. Ya sabes no quiere perder ni un minuto de su glorioso tiempo.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que se fue?

\- 30 minutos. – Viendo su reloj. – Dijo que tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer. Me pregunto si teníamos que hacer reporte, pero le dije que el director o el señor Pines no pidió papeleo, sino hasta el lunes. Puede que pase su fin de semana escribiéndolo.

\- ¡Carajo! – Pateando la banca. – Justamente tenía que irse.

\- ¿Qué sucede Will? – Frunciendo el ceño y viendo a su hermano emanar un aroma fuerte de incertidumbre y preocupación. - ¿Qué tienes? No debes desquitarte con la banca de la universidad. Tiene sus años.

\- Oh, no sabes que Bill tiene problemas, serios problemas que involucran a Mabel Pines.

\- A ver… - Tomándolo de su abrigo. – habla de una vez, ¿Qué tienen con mi pequeña princesa? Nadie se mete con mi hija adoptiva.

\- Pues por si no lo sabes… y espero seas discreto. – Soltando un suspiro. – Bill le gusta a Mabel, y ella le gusta a Bill. En este caso ambos están…

\- Imprimados, ¡joder! ¡lo sé! – Soltando un suspiro fuerte. – No debes recordármelo o matare a Bill. Eso ya lo sé.

\- Vaya pensé que arrancarías la puerta. – Cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Hace cuando te enteraste?

\- Hace tres días. – Comento. - ¿Tú sabias que estaban saliendo?

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, yo me entere en diciembre. La noche de la cena de navidad. – Comento. – Como tú, quería agarrarlo a golpes y ahorcarlo.

Ambos Cipher se sentaron a la banca dejándose caer y soltar un largo suspiro de cansancio.

\- Mabel es una buena chica, una omega respetable y bondadosa. – Comento Phill. – Pero temo que este confundida en sus sentimientos y lastime a…

\- Bill – Respondió Will preocupado de la relación de su hermano. – Ha pasado por mucho y no quiero que el sufra una decepción amorosa. Les he pedido que fueran despacio y esperaran un poco más.

\- Sabes que un alfa como nosotros eso es como una bomba de tiempo. – Comento Phill con una sonrisa. – Sabes… es la primera vez que Bill sonríe y nos invita a su casa en navidad.

\- Oh que nos hable un poco más. – Dijo Will. – Antes ni le importaba la relación de Isa y yo.

\- ¿Así? – Sorprendiéndose.

\- Me hablo a medianoche – Recordando la voz calmada de su hermano por teléfono. – Estaba preocupado ayer por la relación de Isabella y yo.

\- ¿Platicaron?

\- Sí… aparte me hablo para decirme que el señor Pines, lo interrogo por el asunto de Mabel.

\- Oh por Dios… - Dijo asombrado. – ¿Crees que se enteró? ¿Qué metió la pata?

\- Solo me dijo que el señor Pines sabe vagamente. Más le advirtió que no sería el único que juzgaría la relación de ellos.

\- Este tonto, de plano no sabe cómo llevar las cosas con calma. – Se llevó una mano a su cabello sacudiéndolo.

\- Phill, hay una cosa que no te dicho.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Se discreto y no lo divulgues.

\- Te noto tenso Will, ¿Qué acaso te gusta la señorita suplente o por fin te declararas? – Soltando una risa. – Will eso ya lo sé.

\- Phill, enserio te pido que guardes el secreto y no lo menciones a nuestro padre ni ha Wendy aun.

\- A mi esposa no le guardo secretos, Will.

\- ¿Sabe lo de Mabel y Bill?

\- Más o menos… no le conté que ambos salen o son novios.

\- Pues esto te pido que sea secreto, hasta que estemos seguros de decirlo.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Recién… conocí a mi hija.

\- ¿Hija? – Poniendo el rostro en blanco. – Es broma.

\- No… - Sonrojándose de las mejillas y embozando una media sonrisa de felicidad. – Phill tengo una hija con Isabella.

\- ¿L-la suuuplente… tiene u-una hija tuya?- Señalando con el dedo. - ¿Una hija?

\- Sí… y tiene dos años.

\- ¡Mierda Will! – Soltando un gruñido. - ¡Ahg! No sé si felicitarte o también darte un puñetazo por seguir los pasos de Bill.

\- ¡Phill!

\- Enserio ustedes tienen omegas muy jóvenes como destinatarias. – Refunfuño antes de ver al peli celeste. - ¿Para qué buscabas a Bill?

\- Una de sus alumnas… Pyronica cruzo el jardín de biología, Isabella quiso regañarla y de un momento a otro la tenía estampada contra una columna del edificio y forzándola a un beso.

\- Oh vaya, todo eso me pierdo cuando no recorro los pasillos.

\- ¡Phill! Pon atención tarado – Golpeando al pelirrojo de la nuca. – Cuando has visto una Alfa atacar o forzar una Omega con pareja.

\- Es raro en nuestra universidad al menos que quiera ser expulsada. – Aclaro. – Vamos Will este día suelta mucho alfa solitario y las feromonas los vuelven locos.

\- Podíamos Isabella y yo dejarlo pasar, aunque yo no quisiera. – Gruño. – Pero lo que no me gusto es lo que escuche de Isabella.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?

\- Pyronica menciono a Mabel. – Sonando preocupado por la seguridad de la omega. – Creo que ella anda buscando a Mabel.

\- Hermanito, debes tranquilizarte de una vez. – Colocando una mano en su hombro. – Tu aroma hace que me tensione y genere rabia. – Viendo al Beta colocar un rostro afligido. - ¿Piensas que le hará daño?

\- ¿Por qué la buscaría o porque beso a Isabella? – Frunciendo el ceño. – Eso es extraño.

\- No tan extraño. – Dijo Phill levantándose y pensando un poco la situación. – Es… dominancia. – Soltó la palabra como si anunciara una pelea muy pronto. – Oye Will…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Bill te dijo algo de lo que haría en esté día.

\- Yo… no sé… - Recordó la previa conversación que tuvo con Mabel el fin de semana. – Un momento… ¡espera! Ella quería ir al baile de nosotros.

\- Hablas del baile… - Poniendo una expresión de asombro. – Es extraño que él quiera ir, él nunca va, siempre anda castigando a sus alumnas poniéndolas en cuatro.

\- Yo también mencione eso de broma, a ver qué cara ponía nuestro hermano estando cerca de Mabel. – Soltando una risa. – Me quería ahorcar por decir eso.

\- Lo de hace dos años nunca se olvida. – Dándole un codazo a Will. – Vaya lío que estamos los tres.

\- Bueno… esas son las consecuencias de nuestras acciones.

\- Tú una hija que ni sabias que existía hasta ayer, hecha con la mujer de que te enamoraste cuando eras maestro suplente. – Dijo Phill.

\- Y nuestro hermano Bill saliendo con una omega joven, que ni sabemos si sus padres saben de esta relación. – Hablo Will.

\- Por cierto… Wendy está embarazada. – Comento el pelirrojo. – Me entere apenas ayer.

\- ¡Vaya! – Abriendo los ojos. – Enhorabuena… felicidades por tu tercer bebé. – Murmurando bajo. – _Par de conejos lujuriosos._

\- ¡Hey! ¡te escuche! – Dándole un golpe en la cabeza. – Okey, yo buscare a Bill.

\- ¿Tú solo?

\- ¿No vas a dejar sola a la suplente en el campus? – Golpeando con sus dedos la frente del peli azul. – Vamos actúa como un buen Beta y quédate a su lado.

\- ¿Y qué harás cuando lo encuentres? – Pregunto de brazos cruzados.

\- Le daré el regaño de su vida.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Pasando por los vitrales de una joyería a la esquina de la avenida, un joven rubio se encontraba caminando pasando por la multitud de hombres Alfas y Betas, esperando por entrar y comprar un presente a sus novias.

Él paso de largo y bajo por unos escalones de un callejón a una tienda oculta de antigüedades, que apenas en su vitral ponía un letrero de ofertas y reparación de máquinas de escribir. Abrió la puerta de madera y la campanilla de la tienda anuncio su entrada.

\- Buenos tardes. – Hablo el alfa rubio pasando por las mesillas cubiertas de objetos antiguos y algunos modelos recientes. – Se nota que hay mucho ajetreó allá afuera.

\- ¡Bill Cipher! – Dijo un anciano barbudo, delgado de complexión media. – ¡Hey muchacho! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Acercándose al alfa y dándole unas palmadas por su espalda. – Acaso buscas un nuevo lente o libro de las ediciones especiales, me llegaron buenos títulos.

\- Eso me agrada escuchar… ajem… pero no vengo por libros el día de hoy. – Viendo el lugar. – Pero no me importaría si me los apartara, de todos modos vendré a recogerlos para mi colección. – Viendo la tienda con el toque rustico y calmado. – Hoy no llevo libros ni lente de cámara.

\- ¿A no? – Extrañándose el dueño. – Entonces… ¿A qué vienes?

\- Señor… se acuerda que le pedí guardar aquel objeto que trajo una vez de su viaje.

\- Mm… oh, sí lo recuerdo. – Comento. – Incluso te llevaste a su gemela. – Caminando hacia el mostrador. – Debes de tenerla aun.

\- En este momento ando portándola. – Mostrando en su mano un anillo de oro con el diseño triangular. – Pero necesito a la gemela, puesto que… por fin la encontré – menciono en un tono orgulloso y lleno de júbilo. – Y no puedo esperar ni un minuto más en dárselo.

\- Oh… entonces el gran Bill Cipher cayó en el amor. – Soltando una risa jocosa de sus labios. – Muchacho debo conocerla, llevo tiempo trabajando aquí y eres mi cliente especial. – Sacando la cajita de madera. – Sí es una Omega especial para recibir esto, eso significa que vas muy enserio.

\- Desde que me conto ese relato de los anillos gemelos, no he parado de pensar en el tiempo que quiero pasar con ella. – Embozando una sonrisa. – Cuando la veo… Dios mi corazón late como loco, siento que se saldrá con cada gesto que hace, cada sonrisa o su suave hablar al ahora de decir mi nombre o hablarme. Hace que mis días grises y oscuros se vuelvan llenos de luz y paz. – Llevando su mano hacia su parche. – Hace que olvide mi pasado y lo afronte, ella me ha dado todo y yo casi… nada. – Continuo. – Ayudo con los lazos de mis hermanos, que fuera un poco más abierto y… ¿sabe algo? – Soltando una risa cínica de sus labios. – Señor yo nunca celebro la navidad, siempre me largo y evito ver a mi familia. ¡Por Axolotl! hasta me volví bueno con mis alumnos y escúcheme bien…. Ella es tan única y especial, que hasta me recibe con los brazos abiertos y me dice… Bienvenido. – Sintiendo sus manos temblar de tan solo recordar a su omega abrazarlo y susurrar un te amo en su oído. – Señor… no pediría el otro gemelo si en verdad no hiciera esto.

\- Lo sé, Bill – Asintiendo el hombre para entregarle la cajita para que lo abriera y comprobada que era el anillo. – Debes amarla demasiado. – Soltando un suspiro. – El asunto es… ¿Le quedara?

\- Aun no sabría. – Viendo el anillo. – Quiero que lo porte, su mano es delgada y delicada. Pero pienso que le quedaría en el del medio, no en el anular como quisiera… pero esperemos.

\- Aunque te diré algo Cipher, los anillos gemelos… uno es chico y el otro grande. – Comento. – Está diseñado para que la pareja los porte.

\- No crees que deberías sacar a vender tú joyería. – Viendo la vitrina del aparador. – Afuera esta esa tienda que te roba clientela.

\- No lo creo Bill, el Alfa, Beta u Omega correcto buscara esta tienda y sabrá si es merecedor de comprar mi mercancía.

\- Tienes tus reglas.

\- Bill – Viendo al sujeto guardar la cajita. – Sean felices.

\- Lo seremos.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Mabel se encontraba con Dipper en la sala esperando la llamada de sus padres, iban hacer el plan de la contestadora y los mensajes. Pero su madre quería asegurarse de que el castaño estuviera presente. Eran apenas las 2 de la tarde, mientras que los hermanos comían de unos sándwiches mientras escuchaban la radio con los últimos éxitos del momento.

Pasaba un éxito de Michael Jackson mientras que Dipper arreglaba su mochila, metiendo un cambio de ropa y lo que ocuparía el fin de semana con su novia Pacifica.

\- Oye Dipper. – Hablo la castaña curiosa viendo desde el sillón las cosas que metía en su mochila.

\- ¿Qué sucede Mabs? – Pregunto mientras revisaba su cartera.

\- ¿Podrás llegar a Gravity Falls?

\- Sí tomo la ruta… sí en menos de unas 5 horas de camino continuo.

\- Ya veo.

\- Pacifica ha querido salir a una velada romántica y tú hermano se la dará. – Comento mientras comía de su sándwich. – La llevare a un restaurante e incluso pasaremos el fin en una cabaña que rente, pasando el tiempo junto y planeando.

\- Okey… - Viendo unas bolsitas pequeñas oscuras que sobresalían del libro de física. - ¿Van a estudiar o tendrán sexo?

Dipper se atraganto casi ahogándose ante la pregunta de su hermanita.

\- ¡Mabel!

\- Solo preguntaba hermano, ya sabes como soy. – Soltando una risita baja. – No te preocupes.

\- Eso no se dice.

\- Entonces no lleves libros a una cita. – Canturreo contenta.

\- Aja… tú que vas a saber. – Frunciendo el ceño. – Eres una omega joven.

\- Si van a tener sexo, no puede haber libros porque eso te distraería.

\- Como que andas muy adelantada para tu edad. – Dándole un golpe en su cabeza. – Anda dame papas fritas.

\- No – Sacándole la lengua.

\- Grosera.

_“Interrumpimos la programación de música para traer una noticia de última hora”_

\- ¿Una noticia? – Dijo Dipper subiéndole el volumen a la radio. – Hermano.

\- Shh… - Colocando una expresión seria.

_“Ayer por la noche se reportó la desaparición de una chica de omega de 15 años de edad, de nombre Candace Flynn, complexión de 1,75 mts piel tostada, cabello anaranjado, ceja levemente gruesa y ojos azules. Viste una falda blanca lisa y un blazer rojizo, portando unas botas blancas y un gorro de lana gris tejido por su abuela. Estudia en la escuela secundaria de Piedmont, la última vez que fue vista fue en el baile de San Valentín que se celebró en la misma escuela. Sus amigos aseguran que ella se excusó de ir al baño y que no volvió. Actualmente su novio Jeramy está bajo interrogatorio al ser su pareja de baile. Sí usted sabe de su paradero llame al número siguiente…”_

_-_ Ayer fuiste al baile con el señor Bill. – Dijo Dipper. – Como es posible que habiendo adultos presentes en su baile, siga habiendo secuestros de esa magnitud.

 _-_ Bill me regreso temprano a casa. – Llevando sus piernas abrazadas a su pecho. – Pero antes me llevo a comer helado, por lo que no nos enteramos del suceso.

 _-_ Ahora me preocupa dejarte sola en casa.

 _-_ Dipper tranquilo – Tomando su mano. – Estaré bien, aparte tú tienes esa cita planeada con Pacifica, no le hagas esto.

\- Sí Mabel, pero igual es una promesa que les hice a nuestros padres. – Sonando frustrado. – Me da miedo que algo así te pase. No sabemos quién es el que hace estos secuestros.

\- Oye, tengo 15 años – Sonriendo. – Nada me va pasar, vamos me has dejado sola en verano en la cabaña del misterio.

\- Porque en Gravity Falls es un pueblo. – Dijo. – Aquí estamos en la ciudad, hay más gente.

\- Dipper deja de ser paranoico, solo es un fin de semana.

De repente sonó el teléfono y sabían los hermanos que eran sus padres, Mabel le hizo un gesto y se sentó en el sillón nuevamente.

-Tú decides, ¿quedarte o ir con tú novia? – Dijo Mabel. – Pero me gustaría que confiaras en mí, y estuvieras más tranquilo de que estaré bien.

\- ¿Cerraras la puerta con llave?

\- Sí

\- Llamaras a Candy o Granda hacerte compañía el fin de semana, dime ¿lo harás?

\- Sí.

Escuchando el timbrado del teléfono antes de levantar la bocina y colocarse el auricular.

\- Hola mamá, hola papá – Respondió Dipper. – Claro aquí estamos Mabel y yo escuchando música y haciendo nuestras tareas. – Continuo. – Claro, no estamos comiendo comida chatarra, ¿Cómo les va el viaje? – Comiendo una papa frita.

Mabel dejo que su hermano creara la conversación para calmarlos mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio. Por un momento pensó que su hermano mayor no iría a su cita con Pacifica. Anhelaba ir al baile de universidad, aunque tuviera que ir a escondidas.

Como su hermano también tenía preocupación, los secuestros en Piedmont aumentaban y las desaparecidas nunca las hallaban de sus cuerpos. Es como si la tierra se las tragara.

Sintió un tirón de su hombro y vio a Dipper extenderle el teléfono para que ella hiciera platica a sus padres y estuvieran bien, dándoles entender que ellos estarían en casa seguros.

\- ¿Todo bien en casa, Mabel? – Pregunto su madre.

\- Sí mamá – Respondió. – Dipper y yo en un rato veremos películas.

\- De acuerdo, pero no tan tarde. – Comento. – Tú padre y yo casi llegamos, solo que hicimos una parada rápida a la gasolinera. – Dijo. – Mabel… no pude preguntarte ayer… pero.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Te divertiste en el baile?

\- Sí, mucho.

\- ¿El señor Bill te trajo temprano a casa o…?

\- Sí lo hizo, pero papá lo retuvo.

\- Sí, ya sabes como es. – Dijo ella. – Mabel… creo que eres un poco madura para tomar decisiones y… sé que lo platicamos esa noche. – Apretando un poco firme el auricular. – Pero sabes que me preocupo por ti, pero si llegara a ocurrir algo. Dime que recurrirás primero con tú mamá.

\- Sí mamá…

\- Bien – Dijo. – Solo ten cuidado, esta noche. – Comento ella. – Sé que iras a un baile con el señor Bill, pero dile que te traiga a casa temprano. Escuchamos una noticia fea en la radio, y no me gustaría que les pasara algo a ustedes dos.

\- Mamá… - Sonrosándose.

\- Solo por esta vez… puedes ir. – Dijo ella. – Luego hablaremos cuando llegue, de que no son buenas las mentiras.

\- Sí.

\- Ahora pásame a tu hermano. – Hablando en un tono tranquilo. – Sabes que te quiero.

\- Igualmente mamá.

Mabel le pasó el teléfono a su hermano mayor, por un lado sentía alivio y por otro… le esperaba la regañada de su vida. Espero unos minutos y su hermano finalizo con un “Bye, mamá que tenga un buen viaje tú y papá”.

Ambos hermanos embozaron una sonrisa y se apuraron en sus planes, Dipper a la media hora tomo sus llaves y la mochila antes de despedirse de su hermana y asegurarse que todo estuviera cerrado.

\- No comas mucha pizza y cierra la puerta.

\- Sí Dipper, y no me traigas aun sobrinitos.

\- Muy graciosa Mabel. – Dándole un abrazo. – Hasta el domingo en la noche.

\- Domingo en la noche. – Dijo ella.

Vio a su hermano partir y arrancar del auto, mientras que ella se adentraba a la casa y se preparada para su cita de esta noche. Saldría al baile y regresaría temprano a la casa antes de que sus padres sospecharan.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

La noche se presentaban y cubría la ciudad de un cielo azul oscuro en tono violeta, un firmamento de estrellas y el arrebol de las nubes levemente cenizas. Un rubio terminaba de dar los últimos toques a su traje de gala, puesto que esta noche tenía una proposición para su pareja. Tomo la cajita de terciopelo y lo guardo dentro de su abrigo. Reviso su atuendo llevando un traje de tela casimir color oscuro con tramado en línea gris, una corbata de seda amarilla, chaleco gris con negro con las puntas metálicas en color dorado, un calzado lustre de color oscuro.

Peino su cabello un poco formal, manteniendo el flequillo lateral enmarcando su rostro. Aun recordaba las palabras de su amigo Stanford Pines _«Un hombre siempre mantiene una buena presentación ante una dama»._

Podría decirse que esta noche… Bill estaba nervioso, pero decidido firmemente en su decisión.

Tomo las llaves y con una sonrisa en su rostro se emprendió hacia la casa de la joven omega, llevando con él el detalle de esta noche.

Mientras tanto una pequeña y joven omega de 15 años estaba terminando de dar sus últimos toques a su maquillaje y revisarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Su pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta ondulado y con el flequillo aun lado con dos cuernitos, una suave capa de polvo como base, sombre rosa perla en sus ojos con un delineado delgado y discreto, sus mejillas de un rubor rosa durazno no tan cargado y sus labios de un rosa pétalo. Llevaba un vestido corto hasta por encimas de las rodillas que terminaba en un leve volado, la tela de la falda era un rosa fucsia tipo gasa con una doble de tipo satín rosa claro, en el torso era el mismo juego haciendo un decorado de lentejuela en forma de roció. Un tirante cubría sus hombros dejando juego con su collar en su cuello en forma de corazón en la hebilla. Unos tacones medianos de color del vestido hacían juego en su vestimenta.

Tomo un listón corto adornando su cabello, estaba casi lista para la velada de esta noche. Busco un suéter color blanco en su armario, hasta que tocaron el timbre de su hogar. Vio la hora en su reloj y vio que eran las 19:30, pensó que podía ser el alfa. Tomo su perfume se roció suavemente antes de dejarlo en su cómoda y bajar las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta pero quien estaba detrás de ella, no era su cita esperada. Un sujeto de cabello gris azulado estaba con un ramo de hortensias de color violeta y azul.

\- Ehm… - Mabel sintió un miedo al ver el sujeto parado con las flores.

\- Oye… tengo un pedido para la señorita Mabel Pines – Menciono el chico. - ¿Es usted pequeña omega?

\- Usted es…

\- ¡Tranquila! ¡tranquila! – Soltando una risa estruendosa. – Yo soy un simple mensajero. – Extendiéndole el ramo. – Le aseguro que mis intenciones no son crueles ni amenazadoras, solo soy un simple Beta que entrego un pedido a una linda Omega.

\- ¿Un pedido?

\- De parte de un anónimo, usted debe tener tantos pretendientes jeje. – Sonriendo de forma siniestra. – Su mensaje es… «A ti mi más preciada omega, muy pronto estaremos juntos».

Mabel por primera vez experimento el terror en su cuerpo, deseaba que ese sujeto se fuera de su casa. El chico dejo las flores en la mesilla de recibido, inclinándose en una reverencia mientras colocaba la cartita encima.

\- Enserio… es la primera vez que veo que una chica no este feliz de recibir flores, ¿acaso no le gustaron? – Caminando hacia la salida. – Juraría que ese Alfa me dijo que le gustaba las hortensias. – Dando una mirada seria. – Que tenga una buena noche. – Se detuvo un momento antes de inclinarse y decir – Señorita… esta velada se ve muy hermosa, por favor disfrútela mucho.

Solo fue menos de tres minutos los que transcurrieron, pero para ella… esos tres segundos fueron premonición de que algo malo pasaba.

Tomo las flores y las tiro al bote de basura aplastándolas, queriendo deshacerse de ese horrible sentimiento. La tarjeta la quemo en la estufa, asegurándose de volverla cenizas. Nadie debía saber, si ella no seguía pensándolo más… todavía estaría bien.

El timbre resonó y ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, calmo un poco su agitación y trato de no pensar en eso… los secuestros y las omegas que seguían perdidas.

Ella abrió la puerta y aquel aroma que desprendía, la calmo… haciéndola sentirse segura. Su enlace, su destinatario, su alfa.

\- Mabel – Extendiéndole a la chica un presente en una cajita plástica. – Buenas noches, mi dama.

\- Mi… mi caballero. – Sonriendo, tomo la cajita viendo un adorno de corsage de una rosa amarilla con cerezos blancos y un clavel rosa, pompón pequeño de color lila y nube. – Es hermoso.

\- Mi pareja debe llevar su corsage en su muñeca.

\- ¿Etiqueta de baile?

\- Es un baile formal mi estrella. – Besando su dorso. – Esta noche… quiero que disfrutes del evento.

\- Sí.

\- Debo decirte que estas muy esplendida, mi dama. – Sonrió seductoramente. – _Tú sola presencia es tan coqueta e irresistible, que solo quiero tenerte para mí esta noche._

El rubio la escolto hasta su auto antes de ver que no había nadie más en la residencia de la castaña.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Llegando al evento la chica estaba asombrada por la decoración en el salón de recepción de la universidad, la temática de flores para la noche de enamorados era un éxito. Bill la mantuvo a su lado evitando que tuviera cuidado con los alfas solteros. Pero su pareja estaba tan animada que ignoro que todos los veían.

Mabel estaba aferrada del brazo de Bill, arrastrándolo a ver los alrededores y ver las luces tenues y coloridas que iluminaban la pista y mostraban a las parejas bailando.

\- Bill – Tomando su mano. – ¿Vamos a bailar?

\- Con gusto mi estrella. Si es lo que más deseas, te cumpliré ese capricho.

Ambos bailaban al son de la música de moda y se divertían a través de los giros y la multitud. Una pareja se acercó a Mabel llamando su atención al ver a una asiática y un albino de pecas entre los chicos.

\- ¡Mabel! – Le hablo emocionada Candy al ver a su amiga presente en la fiesta. – Te ves hermosa.

\- Gracias. – Viendo a la chica llevar un vestido platinado y su pelo suelto y en chinos. – tú te ves también hermosa, me gusta tu vestido.

\- Gracias, hace rato deseaba usar este vestido. – Soltando una risa. – Pero siento que está muy descubierto de mi espalda.

\- Señor Cipher – Dijo Gideon impresionado y levemente sonrosado. – ¿V-Viene con alguien?

\- Gideon – Le llamo Candy tirando de su abrigo. – Viene con Mabel, es obvio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ella es mi pareja esta noche. – Dijo Bill, mostrando su porte de alfa dominante. – La señorita Pines es mi pareja, y me dio este privilegio de invitarla para gozar de esta velada.

\- Pero… - Viendo a la pareja. – Es el baile de…

\- ¡Gideon!, quiero ponche y un pastelillo. – tomando del brazo al alfa albino, para mantenerlo apartado de su amiga y su pareja. – Que disfruten la velada.

\- ¡Candy! – Sonando alterado.

\- Vamos amor, quiero el pastelillo. – Dijo la asiática.

Bill sabía a qué se debía el comportamiento del alfa Gleeful, y no lo culpaba cuando el motivo era bastante claro en este evento.

\- Cuanto apoyo. – Retirándose de la pista siendo seguido por la castaña. – Muchos aquí aun me siguen dando esa mirada de incredulidad y un desprecio.

\- ¿Desprecio? – Pregunto Mabel viendo al alfa rubio medio deprimirse. – Señor Bill…

\- Soy conocido por no ser un buen partidario de estos eventos, yo los despreciaba. – Aclaro. – Cada año yo tomaba una mochila, una botella de vino y me iba a perder un rato en un viaje a carretera. – Comento. – No regresaba hasta dentro de tres días.

\- Suena triste.

\- Lo es.

Se sentó la castaña en una de las sillas junto a Bill mientras admiraban la pista de baile, pensando que hace un momento se divertían y estaban emocionados de este evento.

\- La primera vez que vine… fue cuando mi hermano se declaró a Pacifica Noroeste. – Comento. - Estaba con mi papá y mi mamá, el profesor Phill se acercó a pedirle un consejo a mi padre, creo que estaba emocionado con pedirle matrimonio a Wendy.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- También… - Colocando una sonrisa de melancolía. – Fue cuando vi al profesor William…

\- ¿Primera vez? – Pregunto con curiosidad, puesto que estaba deseoso de saber cómo su preciada omega, se había llegado de enamorar de su hermano mellizo.

\- No… era la segunda vez que hablábamos… - Comento. – Pero, fue un día preciado… yo… - Estaba nerviosa de continuar la conversación, temiendo que se enfadara Bill por un asunto del pasado.

\- Tranquila. – Tomando su mano y dándole apoyo. – En verdad quiero saber… no me molestare.

\- Bill… - Viendo al rubio sabiendo que esto le dolería. – Yo me enamore de Will porque tenía recién 11 años, acababa de descubrir lo que era. – Bajando la mirada. – Era omega, pero Will fue mi primer enamoramiento. Era la primera vez que me imprimaba. Eso pensé… que sería mi destinatario.

\- Will me invito a bailar y fue un día feliz para mí, ya que en San Valentín tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme a varios Alfas que querían lastimarme. – Dijo. – Will los aparto y… se quedó conmigo. – Cerrando sus ojos un momento, recordó como el Beta la abrazaba. – No pude saber porque ese día… él estaba triste. Pero… se quedó conmigo sin importar que.

\- Supongo que mi hermano tenía sus motivos esa noche. – Dijo Bill.

\- No estas enfadado.

\- ¿Enojarme por un hecho del pasado? – Dando una sonrisa suave a la castaña. – Mabel, no tiene caso molestarme, tampoco no es malo recordar un día como este. – Menciono. – Puede que Will me haya robado el 14.

Acercándose un poco a la menor quedo cerca de su rostro, dejando que ella se ruborizada de sus mejillas.

\- Pero este día… haré que recuerdes como el día más feliz de nuestra vida. – Dando un beso cortó en su frente. – Hasta el momento.

\- Sí… - Sonrojándose. – B-Bill… - Dando miradas a los lados. – Nos ven.

\- Deja que sigan viéndonos. – Dijo. – Esta noche solo somos tú y yo. – Sonriendo.

-Ay…. Jeje – Colorándose su rostro. – ¡Debo ir al baño!

\- ¿No es una excusa para escapar de esto? – Viendo a la chica levantarse.

\- Bill – Señalando con el dedo. – Respeta esto, cuando una dama pide ir al baño, es porque se quiere poner más bonita para su pareja.

\- Mmm… de acuerdo. – Soltando una leve risa. – Espero verte más deslumbrante.

\- Sí.

Bill solo vio cómo se alejaba su omega un momento del lugar, antes de sentir una pequeña opresión en el pecho.

\- Joder… ese bastardo de Will. – Recordando la conversación y lo que dijo ella. – Como le ganaría a su primer baile.

\- Bill – Le llamo su hermano mayor.

\- ¡AHH CARAJO! – Grito el rubio con el corazón galopeando en su pecho. – ¡No hagas eso!

\- Te ves muy elegante para andar de playboy y casanova. – Comento el pelirrojo sentándose a su lado. - ¿Y mi princesita? Dime que no le has tocado un solo cabello.

\- Fue empolvarse y hacer el toque de brillos de hada. – Dijo en un tono burlesco, solo para ver el ceño fruncido de su hermano mayor. – No me dejo seguirla, dijo que quería verse más hermosa, aunque ya lo es. Ella es bellísima.

\- Bill, debes llevártela.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si aún no es el evento. – Comento. – Ella deseo venir al baile.

\- No se queden a los fuegos artificiales – Alzo su voz. – Bill, ella corre peligro.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Creo que uno de los alumnos… Pyronica Areckva, ¿la conoces?

\- Sí, es mi alumna. – Frunciendo el entrecejo. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Parece que acoso de manera sexual a Isabella.

\- ¿Qué mierda?

\- Cálmate – Dando miradas alrededor. – Will no estaba bien, la persiguió y luego te busco.

\- Bill… dice nuestro hermano que escucho de Isabella, que Pyronica la confundió con Mabel. – Aclarando el hecho. – Creo que Pyronica busca a Mabel. No sé porque la busca, pero no me gusta esto.

\- Yo se… - Dijo el rubio levantándose. – Las he visto juntas. – Apretó los puños al saber las intenciones de la alfa rosada. – Ella… pensé que solo era protección, pero veo que va enserio.

\- Hermano, si ella tiene intenciones de lastimarla. – Viendo preocupado al rubio. – Debes llevártela de aquí, creo que Pyronica… mira puede ser vaga la idea, pero ella esta imprimada en ella.

Tomando a Bill del hombro y dándole entender la situación.

\- Tú sabes que el rechazo en un alfa, es horrible y difícil de olvidar. – Sus manos temblaban. – Bill… no quiero que esa mujer dañe a Mabel, puede que esté en caza ahora.

\- Entonces no eran imaginaciones mías. – Hablo un albino detrás de los Cipher.

\- Gleeful. – Llamo Phill.

\- Lo siento, se lo dije. – Menciono Candy. – Me dijo Mabel que fuera discreta entre ustedes.

\- Señor Bill, no sé qué sucede aquí, pero estoy seguro que usted es un maldito **Manther*** y a mi amigo Dipper no le gustara esto. – Caminando hacia ellos. – Pero debo decirle que hace unas horas en la mañana cuando Pyronica y yo arreglábamos el salón, menciono de relaciones entre alfas mayores y omegas menores. – Comento. – No sé si se refería a lo mío y lo de Candy. Pero ahora que veo la situación, creo que hablaba de usted y Mabel. – Sintiendo su cuerpo recorrer un miedo. – Esa mujer desprendía una feromona que no me gustó mucho, y creo que está llena de ira y desprecio hacia usted.

\- ¿Algo más que recuerdes de lo que dijo? – Pregunto Phill.

\- Sí, dijo algo de marcas… que tomaría un receso… antes de salir corriendo por el campus.

\- Fue cuando ataco a Isabella. – Dijo el pelirrojo, viendo que concordaba los hechos. – Ahora es peligroso que ella este aquí. De seguro anda buscándola como loca.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Candy al sentirse mareada entre tanta tensión. – Pueden decirme y dejar de emitir esto.

\- Lo siento, Candy. – Abrazando a su novia. – Intentaremos calmarnos.

\- No – Sonando Bill en un tono firme. – No hay tiempo.

\- Mabel… tenemos que ir por ella. – Dijo Phill. – Está en peligro.

Mientras tanto la castaña estaba en el baño de chicas terminando de arreglar su labial y lavar sus manos y tomar aire calmando su corazón. Veía a varias chicas salir y entrar, igual de nerviosas que ella. Hubo un momento que dejaron de entrar y se quedó sola. Antes de ver que alguien abría la puerta revelando una silueta oscura con un traje oscuro y sombrero de bombín ocultando su cabello.

\- ¡Oiga! Este es baño de chicas. – Dijo sobresaltada la menor. - ¡Salgase!

\- Tranquila, tranquila pequeña omega. – Tomando una bocanada de inhalación de su cigarrillo. – No debes exaltarte pequeña omega, ya que yo también soy una chica. Oh, acaso ya lo has olvidado – Levantando la visera de su sombrero.

\- ¿Pyronica? – Viendo a la peli rosada llevar un atuendo elegante de esmoquin. Aun se sentía nerviosa por lo del incidente que tuvieron en el apartamento de ella. – Pero… ¿Qué haces vestida así?

\- Me gusto, digamos que es mi estilo. – Dando una media vuelta y dando una pose seductora. - ¿No me veo bien? Acaso no me veo atractiva Mabel. Dime me confundiste con un chico, jeje.

\- Te ves estupenda. – Viendo con un leve sonroses de sus mejillas el atuendo de su amiga. – Por un momento pensé que un chico entro al baño equivocado. – Sonriendo tímidamente. – Pero… un vestido no hubiera quedado mejor. Digo eres omega al igual que yo…

\- No, no lo creo. – Caminando hacia ella y tomando su rostro. – Déjame verte. – Admirando el perfil de inocente nínfula ante ella. Sentia mucho su alfa despertar y reclamarla sin piedad alguna.

Dio una mirada lasciva en su ropa admirando el vestido rosa con lentejuelas en la parte de enfrente, la apariencia inocente y coqueta que tenía la chica despertaba un aire atractivo para cualquier alfa en celo.

\- Te ves jodidamente sexy.

\- G-Gracias. – Sintiéndose un poco incomoda, aunque recordó mucho lo que ocurrió en el apartamento de la peli rosada, el rechazo de los sentimientos hacia ella cuando dijo que le gustaba. – Pyronica… no creo que debas tocarme.

\- Mabel… - Tomándola de sus brazos. – Eres una dulce omega muy hermosa e inocente.

La chica soltó sus feromonas atrayendo a la castaña, sintiendo su cuerpo débil cayo en sus brazos. Empujándola con fuerza contra la pared, comenzó a repartir una serie de besos por su quijada y parte de su cuello.

\- Py… Pyronica… ¿Qué me sucede? – Sintiendo un calor y la sensación de escalofrió en su cuerpo, el miedo la invadía y el aire se sentía pesado. - ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me besas?

\- Mabel… olvida a Bill. – Colocando un beso en su mejilla. – Deja que te marque, déjame impregnar mi esencia en ti. – Dando una lamida en su rostro. – Deja que sea tú destinataria, tú alfa.

\- Py…Pyronica… Por favor… no lo hagas – Retorciéndose en su agarre. – Basta, me asustas… eres un omega, un omega igual que yo…

\- Aun sigues creyéndote eso – Sonriendo con cinismo en su rostro. – Mabel… ¿sabes porque no tengo un alfa a mi lado? ¿Por qué las chicas huyen al igual que los chicos?

\- No…

\- Es porque conmigo basta – Besando sus labios, los rozo a la fuerza. – Soy un alfa con feromonas dominantes. – Corto la cintilla de su collarín dejando expuesto la piel de su cuello. – Mabel… eres mi mate, yo era la que debía estar contigo…

\- ¡Ahg! – Cohibiéndose intento huir de su agarre. – Me mareo…

\- Quédate en mis brazos. – Beso la zona de su carótida con sumo cuidado. – Aguanta un poco mi pequeña omega.

\- ¡NO!

\- Tranquila Mabel, estás conmigo – Apretando su cuerpo. – Solo ven conmigo. – Adentro una mano debajo de su falda y rasgo las medias con fuerza, cortando su piel a su paso.

\- ¡AHG! – Lanzo un alarido dolorosa la menor ante la sujeción del cuerpo y las uñas de la peli rosa. -¡SUÉLTAME! ¡AYUDA…. SEÑOR BILL!

\- ¡BASTA! – Grito una pelirroja a sus espaldas. - ¡SUELTA A MI AMIGA!

\- ¿Quién jodidos te invito? – Dijo la peli rosada en tono furioso. – Es mejor que regrese por donde entraste, esta es una reconciliación privada.

\- ¡ALEJA TUS MANOS DE MABEL! – Grito una pelirroja corriendo a empujar y tirar con fuerza de la peli rosada, solo consiguiendo moverla un poco. - ¡¿Eh?!

\- Enserio los omegas son tan estúpidos, cuando se meten en lo que no les incumbe, un asunto personal. – Dio un giro propinándole una patada en el abdomen a la chica.

\- ¡WENDY! – Grito Mabel siendo retenida por la mano de la peli rosada.

Ella vio como la pelirroja gimoteaba adolorida y llevaba sus manos a su vientre quedando arrodillara en el suelo.

\- Creo que es momento de irnos, pequeña omega.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Golpeando su pecho. - ¡Lastimaste a Wendy!

\- ¡¿Por qué actúas así conmigo?! – En un deliberado impulso abofeteo a la castaña, dejando su mejilla roja.

\- Py-Pyronica… me das miedo… no eres tú. – Se hizo un pequeño ovillo contra la pared. – Para esto…

\- Sí tan solo él no se hubiera aparecido esa noche… si tan solo – Se acercó tomando su rostro. – Si tan solo me hubiera acercado un poco más… hubiera sido la primera, antes que ellos.

\- ¡MABEL! – Grito una omega azabache temblando de su cuerpo. - ¡AYUDA! – Grito hacia afuera.

Mabel reconoció el olor del alfa rubio, dio un esfuerzo empujando a la chica, quiso correr pero Pyronica la sujeto con fuerza de la muñeca dando un apretón fuerte en su brazo clavando las uñas.

\- ¡NO! – Sus ojos violetas estaban abierto de forma que la pupila lucia contraída hacia la luz de la habitación. Claramente su expresión reflejaba el miedo y la obsesión en su rostro – Mabel… por favor… no me hagas esto… eres mi destinataria. – Las gotas carmesí resbalaban sobre la muñeca de la menor. – Si tú te vas… yo.

\- ¡MABEL! – Grito Bill, viendo que la pequeña omega luchaba para zafarse del agarre de la peli rosa. Vio que rompía su suéter, liberándose del apretón del alfa femenino.

\- ¡SEÑOR BILL! – Corrió hacia el rubio resguardándose en sus brazos, mientras su cuerpo temblaba violentamente. – Wendy… Wendy esta…

\- Demonios… - Viendo a la pelirroja tirada en el suelo, apenas siendo auxiliada por la azabache.

\- ¡Bill! – Entro el albino junto con el alfa pelirrojo hacia el baño de mujeres. – Mierda… Areckva, ¿Qué hiciste?

\- ¡Wendy! – Llamo Phill al ver a su esposa arrodillada en el suelo. – W-Wendy… - Tocando su vientre. – No, no… Wen.

\- Phill… no me siento bien. – Temblando de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Phill! Debes llevártela. – Dijo el rubio preocupado por la salud de la pelirroja y por la posible amenaza que pudiera atacar a la omega menor. – Y llévate a Mabel.

\- ¡No! – Se aferró al torso del mayor. – ¡No quiero irme, sin ti!

\- Mabel obedece. – Hablo alto y autoritario el rubio usando su voz. - ¡Hazlo, vete!

\- ¡No! – Se negó la castaña de soltarlo.

\- ¡Mabel! – Intentando convencerla. - ¡Tienes que irte!

\- Esto es muy difícil profesor Bill. – Dijo Gideon tomando a la castaña a la fuerza de su cuerpo. – Candy ayuda al profesor Phill.

\- S-Sí… - Se acercó a ayudar al alfa pelirrojo en levantar a su esposa.

\- Hermano no hagas nada estúpido. – Hablo Phill viendo que el rubio se ponía delante de ellos.

\- Tranquilo… solo te encargo a Mabel. – Menciono Bill, cuidando de que Pyronica no los atacara.

\- ¡Suéltame Gideon! – Trato de zafarse del agarre del albino, pero el chico uso demasiada fuerza y el uso de su voz en ella.

\- ¡DEJA DE MOVERTE! – Viendo como la castaña se encogía entre sus brazos y miraba con miedo al albino. – Por Dios Mabel, confía un poco en el profesor Bill.

\- Pero… el señor Bill – Soltó un sollozo quebradizo. – No quiero que lo lastimen.

\- Solo confía en él.

\- Mierda, debo llamarle a Will. – Tomo entre sus brazos a su esposa. – Oye tú… te llamas ¿Candy? – Viendo a la chica asentir con algo de temor. – En mi bolsillo derecho tengo mis llaves sácalas.

\- Sí.

\- Phill… esa mujer, puede hacer daño a Bill. – Hablo Wendy adolorida. – No es bueno que este solo.

\- Tranquila Wen, primero hay que ver tú salud. – Sonando preocupado de su voz. – ¡Carajo! Como no pude llegar a tiempo.

En cuanto llegaron al auto del pelirrojo, Candy ayudo a Phill a meter a Wendy en el asiento del copiloto, ella y Mabel ingresaron por la parte de atrás en el asiento del pasajero, hasta que vieron como el albino cerraba la puerta tras de ellas.

\- Phill, cuida un momento a Candy y Mabel. – Dijo Gideon. – Iré por ese estúpido profesor, mínimo yo soy estudiante y podrían creerme a mí sobre el ataque.

\- No te detendré, porque quiero a mi hermano fuera de esto. – Sonando serio.

\- ¡Gideon! – Llamo Candy alterada, viendo que el alfa pelirrojo colocaba el seguro. - ¡No!

\- Oye tranquila solo iré por él.

\- Alcánzanos en el hospital de Oakland.

\- Porque siempre tan lejos, Profesor Phill – Se quejó el albino pecoso.

\- Ahí atienden a mi esposa.

\- Oh… - Viendo a la omega pelirroja agarrarse el vientre. – Tranquilo profesor… todo saldrá bien.

\- Eso espero. – Dijo alterado.

\- Por favor conduzca con cuidado. – Dijo esto último antes de correr en dirección dentro del campus.

Mientras tanto Bill se encontraba cuidando la puerta del baño de chicas, evitando que Pyronica saliera. La feromonas de la peli rosada indicaba un alto grado de peligro y desagrado en el sujeto.

\- Señorita Areckva, no tiene que terminar así. – Aclaro. – Tiene una carrera que terminar y no sería bueno la expulsión por agredir una profesora y un invitado del evento. Usted es un alfa dominante respetable, no es necesario llevar a agravación del asunto. – Soltando un suspiro. – Tampoco quiero lastimarla, detenga su ataque.

\- Ahora hablas con diplomacia, pues trágate esa puta moral que tienes Cipher. – Escupió molesta. – Nadie la cree de ti.

\- De acuerdo no estas entendiendo ni una palabra. – Comento. – Pero tampoco dejare pasar por alto que lastimaste a la esposa de mi hermano, que por cierto está embarazada. – Frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Un bebé me debería de importar? Ja – Soltando una risa cínica. – Vamos no debe de preocuparse si sufre un aborto, tiene dos la perra. – Dijo en tono cínico. – Ustedes se emocionan por la llegada de un nuevo cachorro, lazos y destinatarios. Por favor, no me venga con esas mierdas. – Prendiendo un cigarrillo. – Las omegas solo vienen para darnos ese placer de satisfacción, ¿usted ya sabe? Caprichos de uno mismo. Nosotros las cogemos en nuestro celo, nos divertimos, las marcamos y claro las preñamos. – Soltando una exhalación de humo por sus labios. – Pero una no es suficiente. Oh por supuesto que una, una no es suficiente en todos los deseos que se tiene.

Tomando el suéter de la castaña lo llevo a su rostro y lo inhalo con un gusto en su rostro. La expresión de una desquiciada.

\- Ella huele delicioso, sé que es una omega joven, pero tiene su aroma exquisito. – Sonrojándose de sus mejillas. – Me pregunto… que aroma tendrá cuando este dentro de ella, un beso no es suficiente. Sus labios son adictivos y claramente suaves y dulces. – Aclaro mientras abrazaba el suéter y danzaba. – Señor Cipher si no estuviera aquí, créame que me la llevaría. Jeje danzaría con ella al son del compás de la iluminación de la luna en la noche estrellada, claro que… una omega debería entregarme lo más preciado que se guarda. – Llevando una mano a su intimidad. – Acaso… Mabel le hablo de lo rico que la masturbe en mi apartamento. – Moviendo sus dedos. – Un poco más, solo un poco más y la hubiera hecho mía. – Soltando una risa. – Pero iba llegar mi compañero de habitación. – Dando una mirada siniestra. – Aunque… la pequeña hubiera jugado con dos alfas, un trío, demonios que delicioso hubiera sido desgarrarla. Me pregunto de ¿quién hubiera tenido el cachorro?

Lanzo un puñetazo en la pared dañando un poco la estructura. El rubio sentía hervir la sangre por lo que dijo. ¿Cómo una mujer podría tener un pensamiento tan oscuro y perverso?

\- De ella no te atrevas a hablarle de esa forma, respétala. – Sonando molesto en su tono de voz. – Ella aun te ve como una amiga.

\- ¿Amiga? – Frunciendo el ceño. – No, no, no… señor Cipher. Hay querido sí que eres estúpido. – desgarrando el suéter comenzó hacerle jirones. – Yo no quiero a Mabel como amiga, jamás me intereso ese banal término de amistad. – Se acercó lo suficiente al rubio para tomarlo de la camisa y darle un puñetazo. – Yo no quiero su asquerosa amistad de omega, yo quiero a Mabel Pines como mí pareja. – Tiro al rubio comenzando a golpear su rostro. – ¡Lo que más me irrita es que tú, la tengas como maldita destinataria! – Un puñetazo tiro el parche del rubio propinándole golpes. - ¡Anda! ¡¿Por qué no te defiendes?! ¡Es porque soy una mujer alfa dominante! ¡Soy una estudiante de esta facultad! ¡Eres un maldito profesor pederasta!

Bill uso sus brazos para evitar los golpes en su rostro, más la peli rosada de sus botines propino varias patadas a sus ante brazos y por el abdomen.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA DEFIÉNDETE! – Gruño molesta. - ¡ALFA DE MIERDA! ¡VETE A LA PUTA MIERDA! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡MUERETE! ¡MUERETE! ¡MUERETE! ¡NO LA MERECES! – Tomo del cabello al rubio tirando y estrellándolo contra la pared. - ¡¿A QUÉ LE TIENES MIEDO CIPHER?! ¡DEFIENDETE COMO UN HIJO DE TU PERRA MADRE QUE ERES!

Gideon apareció acompañado de otros profesores y algunos del comité del baile, varios Betas y Alfas sujetaron a la peli rosada, mientras que Gideon se acercaba a Bill para ayudarlo.

\- ¡Profesor Bill! – Llamo Gideon viendo al alfa golpeado y buscando su parche por el suelo del baño. - ¿Por qué no se defendió? – Tomo el parche de cuero y se lo paso. – Su ojo esta…

\- Los trajiste. – Menciono el rubio viendo a los presentes. – Bien hecho.

\- Se ve terrible, debió usar su fuerza un poco.

\- Señor Gleeful debe saber algo, en situaciones dentro del instituto no está permitido la fuerza contra estudiantes.

\- ¡SUELTENME HIJOS DE PUTA! – Aventó a los estudiantes a los lados. - ¡CIPHER!

\- Pero… dado a que tengo ahora testigos. – Apretó un puño exaltando sus venas y propinando un puñetazo en el mesogastrio, dejando a la chica aturdida y quedando inmóvil. – Puedo usarla con ella. – Escupiendo la sangre de su boca. -

\- ¿Qué mierda hizo? – Dijo Gideon sorprendido al dejar a la alfa tumbada en el suelo, siendo más fácil de sujetarla.

\- Cuando golpeas en el punto exacto, elevas un poco el diafragma cortando la respiración de los pulmones al vibrar la caja torácica. Aparte de que aturdes el intestino delgado. – Comento soltando un suspiro. – Un poco más y ella me arranca la cabeza.

\- Señor Cipher – Llamo uno de los profesores encargados del evento. – Hay que tomar evidencia fotográfica de sus lesiones, no podemos dejar que esto se salga de las manos. Un alfa perdiendo el control en pleno evento de lazo, puede causar expulsión. – Comento. – Aunque usted tendrá que explicar porque el asunto y el uso de su defensa para detener a la estudiante Pyronica Areckva, categoría alfa.

\- Esperen, el profesor Cipher no fue el causante del disturbio.

\- Lo sabemos señor Gleeful. – Mirando el chico. – También nos acompañara a comentar su versión. Al igual que la señorita Areckva, claro… en cuanto despierte.

\- Solo una petición tengo.

\- ¿Cuál es? – Pregunto el profesor de gimnasia.

\- Amárrenla y ténganla vigilada. – Dando una mirada a la estudiante.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Will corría por los pasillos del hospital junto con Isabella, llamando la atención de algunas enfermeras y camilleros. Eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche cuando les informaron por teléfono de la situación de su hermano Phill Cipher y su esposa Wendy Cipher.

El peli azul llego exaltado viendo al pelirrojo junto a una chica de cabello azabache estar frente a una maquina expendedora de bocadillos.

\- ¡Phill! – Llamo el beta todo cansado de correr. - ¡Mierda! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo esta Wendy? No, espera… ¿Cómo esta Mabel? ¿Y Bill? ¿Qué diablos sucedió? ¡Ahg! Ya ni se por quién preguntar.

\- ¡Will cálmate! – Lo alcanzo aferrándose de su hombro.

\- Isabella, aun no entiendo… ¿Cómo sucedió todo en una noche?

\- Tranquilo hermanito. – Dándole la bolsa a Candy con las latas de jugo. – Ve con ella.

\- Bueno Phill, ¿Qué te dije que hicieras?

\- Advertirle a Bill – Comento. – Pero créeme que cuando le dije, esa mujer se apareció de la nada, y no sé cómo carajos lastimo a Wendy y a Mabel la tenía sujeta del brazo.

\- Dios… ¿Ambas están bien? – Sonó preocupada la omega.

\- Por suerte… Wendy anda bien, solo fue lo aturdido del golpe. – Comento. – No daño el producto, y eso me alivia un poco.

\- ¿Qué… ella está? – Sonó preocupada.

\- Tiene poco, pero solo cuatro semanas. – Comento el pelirrojo. – El doctor dijo que el golpe no afecto su vientre, pero que tuviera reposo por la zona muscular. Igual lo que queda de esta noche y en el día, estará bajo observación por 24 horas en caso de sangrado.

\- Phill como lamento esto, tú esposa sufrió algo que no debía.

\- Tranquilo, lo hizo para proteger a Mabel. – Dijo. – Comento que si no hubiera alzado su voz a Pyronica, quien sabe que le seguiría haciendo a Mabel.

\- ¿Y Mabel? – Pregunto Will.

\- La estaba checando un momento el doctor. – Comento Phill un poco preocupado. – Candy y yo salimos a comprar jugos para darles privacidad. – Aclaro. – Están en la habitación de Wendy, tienen un biombo donde la revisan.

\- Ya veo.

\- De seguro ya terminaron. – Tomando al peli celeste de los hombros. – Ay Will… - Soltando un suspiro. – Solo espero que Bill este bien y no haya hecho la estupidez de…

\- Tranquilo, Bill conoce las reglas del instituto.

Mabel se encontraba terminando de cambiarse y colocarse su vestido, dejando la bata de paciente encima de la camilla de exploración.

\- Descuida señorita, fuiste valiente. – Retirándose sus guantes. – Pero esas lesiones en tu rostro y brazos, hay que tratarlas. – Buscando una crema analgésica con diclofenaco. – Ponte esto cada 8 horas y evita exponerte al aire fresco. Las heridas lávalas con agua y jabón neutro.

\- Doctor. – Dando miradas atrás de biombo para ver que Wendy estaba dormida en su cama. – Sobre… mi collar.

\- No tengo collar para omegas, al menos que compres un supresor en farmacia. – Haciendo una nota médica. – El señor que estaba aquí es tu tutor.

\- No, pero puedo comprarlo. – Sonrojándose. – Tengo dinero.

\- Señorita Pines – Viendo a la chica apretar el vendaje de su brazo. - ¿Algo que confesar? ¿Le están haciendo daño?, una lesión de un alfa es lo que veo cada tres o cuatro días con mis pacientes de ginecología.

\- Solo fue el agarre… - Bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Ha tenido relación con un alfa?

\- ¿Qué? – Sorprendiéndose. – Yo…

\- ¿Le hace daño?

\- No, él no me hace daño…

\- ¿Él? – Frunciendo el ceño. – Lo que describió la señora Corduroy y el señor Cipher, fue que habían sido atacadas por un alfa femenina de rango dominante. – Comento. - ¿Alguien más está involucrado? ¿Hay violencia en su relación?

\- Mi pareja no me violenta. – Recalco. – Ella fue la que me toco sin mi permiso, le dije que no quería. – Coloco sus manos sobre su boca intentando no continuar. – Yo… no quise decir, pero...

\- Dígame señorita Pines… ¿Su pareja lo sabe? – Viendo a la castaña sentarse en la camilla. – Lo de la agresión sexual con otro alfa.

\- Él no lo sabe… nadie. – Dijo ella. – Pero por favor… no lo diga. Estoy bien, estoy bien… solo fue…

\- La agresión y acoso sexual sin consentimiento de otro Alfa, puede dañarla emocionalmente. – Comento. – Señorita Pines, los alfas cuando pierden el control de sus emociones, desencadenan consecuencias atroces e imposibles de parar. Pueden soltar feromonas agresivas e incluso desatar el deseo de violentar o dañar a los de su alrededor. – viendo a la chica colocar una expresión de miedo e incertidumbre. – El hecho de lo que sucedió esta noche, puede deberse al mismo acontecimiento que experimento con la otra alfa. En su caso usted rechazo sus sentimientos y aquella alfa la tiene en la mira. - Acercándose a la chica. – Señorita Pines soy un médico de confianza, la relación médico y paciente es totalmente confidencial. Pero siendo aún menor de edad, igual debo informar a su cuidador o padres del peligro que se encuentra.

\- No… por favor. – Soltando lágrimas, se limpió con el dorso de la mano. – Por favor… por favor, por esta vez no se los diga…

\- Necesito informar lo que sucedió. – Tomando una libreta. – Si algo llegara a suceder. Necesita saberlo su familia o tutor, para mantenerla protegida.

\- Espere… tengo a uno. – Hablo la menor con la mirada baja.

\- ¿Sabe que tutor puedo contactar?

\- Sí… - Asintiendo.

Unos minutos después entro Candy con unas bebidas en la bolsa, vio al doctor despedirse de Wendy y Mabel antes de ver a la otra chica.

\- Hola, ¿Trajiste bebidas? Una le caería bien a la señora Cipher.

\- ¿Quiere una doctor? – Ofreciendo en la bolsa una de las latas.

\- Bueno, pues… una de jugo de mango no caería mal. – Tomando la lata.

\- ¿Y el señor Phill? – Hablo Mabel.

\- Esta con su hermano y una mujer.

En ese momento ingresaron Phill, Will e Isabella encontrándose a las chicas. El doctor aprovecho para saludar a Phill.

\- ¿Cómo esta Wendy? – Pregunto preocupado el alfa. - ¿Es grave? ¿El bebé está bien?

\- Tranquilo muchacho – Soltando un suspiro. – Debes tranquilizarte, tu feromona es fuerte. Tú esposa requiere reposo relativo y tiene prohibido por 3 semanas las actividades rigurosas.

\- Descuide no la dejare mover ni un dedo. – Dijo Phill en posición firme. – Ya escuchaste cariño nada de moverte de esa cama.

\- Señor Phill, tampoco la haga sedentaria. – Aclaro. – El traslado de silla, cama y baño es necesario. También déjela respirar y estirarse.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Usted debe ser el señor William Cipher – Dirigiéndose al peli celeste.

\- Sí – Afirmo.

\- Puedo hablar con usted un momento. – Dando una mirada a Mabel. – Ella me dijo que podría ser de confianza, para hablar del tema.

\- De acuerdo. – Se acercó a su novia. – Isabella puedes esperar aquí un momento.

\- Sí.

Will dejo al grupo acompañando al doctor mientras salían de la habitación. Isabella se quedaba mirando a todos los presentes con el rostro que se describía la palabra ajena a la situación, antes de que la pelirroja hablara.

\- Es un momento inesperado encontrarnos aquí todos. – Menciono Wendy con una media sonrisa. – Pero… seria grato conocernos un poco.

\- Yo… yo es la primera vez que me topo con los amigos cercanos de Mabel. – Dijo Candy. – A pesar de que mi situación, bueno se cruzó con la de ustedes, igual es un gusto conocerlos. – Hablo nerviosa la asiática. –Mi nombre es Candy Chiu y voy en el mismo instituto que Mabel, tengo 15 años y yo esta noche acompañaba a Gideon Gleeful.

\- ¿Gideon Gleeful? – Soltando una risa la castaña. – Mi primo lejano, me había dicho Will que estaba aquí, pero pensé que estaba de broma. – Tomando un mechón de su pelo y colocándolo detrás de su oreja. – Soy Isabella Gleeful tengo 22 años y en un mes cumpliré 23, estoy terminando un servicio social que quedó inconcluso junto al profesor William.

\- Una pregunta señorita Isabella… pero es que me pica la curiosidad. – Hablo Mabel. – Desde hace un momento olí el aroma de Will en ti…. ¿Eres su pareja?

\- ¡Mabel! – Le regaño Candy, Wendy y Phill al mismo tiempo.

\- Jeje, creo que no es un secreto. – Menciono Isabella. – Bueno… que podría decirse.

\- ¿Si lo son? – Colocando una expresión de asombro Wendy.

\- Es una interesante historia jeje. – Menciono la chica.

\- Sí, incluso tienen una niña. – Murmuró Phill levemente sonrosado de sus mejillas.

\- ¡¿Tú como sabes eso?! – Dijo Isabella sorprendida.

\- Hey, mis hermanos y yo no nos guardamos secretos.

\- Wendy… ¿estás embarazada? – Sonando preocupada la castaña al ver como su amiga había recibido el golpe de la alfa rosada.

\- Apenas iba decirlo. – Aclaro Wendy antes de salir del asombro. – Un momento ya me acorde… - Viendo a Mabel con enojo en su mirada. – Jovencita, ¿Qué hacías en el evento de lazo para enamorados?

\- Bueno yo… - Buscando la mirada de Phill.

\- Ni me veas a mi princesa, tú te metiste en este lío.

\- ¿Qué lío cariño? – Exaltando una venita sobre su frente.

\- ¡Ahg! Cariño es malo que estés enojada. – Intentando calmarla. – El bebé tendrá mal carácter.

\- Tú sabias que Mabel estaba en un evento solo para parejas.

\- Pues iba con el señor Bill – Menciono Candy.

\- Hay pero que chismosa eres. – Dijo Phill dedicándole una mirada a Candy. – Bueno, sí, ¡sí! Iba con Bill pero esto, no sabíamos que sucedería. Sobre el ataque Pyronica a Mabel o a ti Wendy.

\- ¿A ver Mabel qué hacías con Bill en el evento?

\- ¿Bill tuvo una cita? ¿El profesor anti social? – Dijo Isabella sorprendida. – Esto lo tengo que saber. – Chillo emocionada la omega castaña.

\- Esperen… yo… - Ruborizándose. – Solo fue un baile, yo le insistí en venir. En serio es mi primer baile.

\- Dirás segundo. – Menciono Phill. – Pero en ese momento tenías chaperones.

\- Entonces Bill tuvo que cuidarte más esta noche y no dejarte sola. – Sonando molesta la pelirroja. – Esos eventos son peligrosos para ti Mabel, más si no tienes pareja.

\- En realidad… - Dijo Phill y Candy.

Soltaron toda la información a Wendy y a Isabella exclamando un grito de “¿Qué?” en la habitación. Dejando una Mabel sentada en el sofá con la cabeza agachada.

\- Mabel es… está saliendo con Bill. – Dijo Wendy. – Con ese condenado alfa playboy.

\- Yo también dije eso. – Menciono Phill.

\- No me la creo, el rubio amargado tiene una novia. – Dijo contenta la castaña de ojos cian. – Y es una omega muy linda, ahhh~

\- ¡Tú deja de emocionarte! – Tirándole la almohada a la chica. – No puedo creer que ese estúpido tuerto haya llamado la atención de Mabel y encima invitarla a salir.

\- Si ustedes andan sorprendidos, imagínense a mí que soy su mejor amiga me lo vine contando desde hace 3 días. – Dijo Candy con los brazos cruzados.

\- Phill… - Viendo a Mabel con la mirada llorosa. – Tú padre sabe…

Phill tanto Isabella se congelaron de escuchar la mención de ese hombre, sabían que viniendo algo de la cabeza de la familia podría ser perjudicial o dañino en su relación.

\- No, y preferiría que no se enterada. – Frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lo sé… pero sabes muy bien que nada se le escapa.

\- La pequeña omega tiene muchos problemas… más problemas que yo. – Caminando hacia Mabel para sentarse enseguida de ella. – Pero… - Dando una mirada suave a la menor. – Tú pareces ser una buena persona, una luz que hizo que Bill dejara de ser frío y solitario.

\- Cierto… mi hermano ya no es tan distante. – Recargándose en la pared. – Lo he visto más animado, incluso cuando le pedía cuidar de Kvothe siempre se negaba y sin olvidar que me aplicaba la ley del hielo.

\- Incluso acepta las invitaciones a cenar en familia. – Dijo Wendy recordando los eventos pasados. – Cuando él siempre huye de la ciudad por 4 semanas, o corta comunicación con nosotros.

\- ¿El señor Bill era solitario? – Pregunto Mabel extrañada de lo que decían. – Él de momentos me cuenta recuerdos de su vida, recuerdos llenos de calidez y felicidad que mantiene en su corazón. – Continúo la chica. – Bill ha sido una buena persona, muy atenta y de momento demasiado protector. A veces puede ser terco con lo que come o cuando se enoja se siente de momentos frustrado, pero también tiene su genio cuando lo regaño. Pero igual… - Sonrojándose de sus mejillas. – Cuando me siento triste o tuve un mal día… me consuela, me abraza y me dice que todo estará bien. Eso me reconforta y me siento segura a su lado.

\- Sera porque… ¿estás enamorada de él? – Dijo Isabella con una sonrisa. – Vaya… estas bien imprimada en él, pero no es malo estar imprimada de la persona que te gusta.

\- Mabel – Hablo Wendy llamando su atención. - ¿Estás enamorada de Bill? ¿Lo estás viendo como tú alfa? Si sabes… las consecuencias que se tiene una relación así.

\- Mamá me lo explico…. – Dijo ella. – Candy me hablo de ello, y sabiendo los riesgos… yo. – Apretando sus manos. – Quiero estar con el señor Bill, porque lo amo.

\- Y no está mal amarlo. – Dijo Will entrando a la habitación y caminando hacia Mabel. – No está mal querer a alguien ni ocultarlo.

\- Will – Dijo Phill sabiendo a lo que se refería su hermano.

\- Hermano… creo cuando sea momento – Dijo el peli azul. – Hay que hacerle una visita a nuestro padre.

\- ¿Estás loco? – Dijo Wendy.

\- ¡Will! – Sonó preocupada la castaña. – Pero si él te…

\- Si estamos solos… si nos hará daño. – Dijo Will. – Pero si lo enfrentamos, tal vez podríamos evitar un peligro mayor. – Se dirigió a Mabel sabiendo de su situación. – Mabel, está bien que ames a mi hermano. Pero tú sabes que la aceptación no es fácil, tú familia no lo sabe e intentara separarlos. – Continuo. – Aun no es bien visto que una relación **Manther** * tenga éxito, ya que existe el riesgo de que la omega no esté pensando en sus decisiones al estar ciegamente enamorada.

\- Lo sé. – Bajando la mirada.

\- Aunque si persiste, no dejes ir ese sentimiento. – Explico Will. – Si lo amas tendrás que pelearlo más adelante.

\- Sí. – Dijo firme la menor. – ¡Sí lo amo, amo mucho al señor Bill!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación revelando un chico albino y un rubio, llamando la atención de los presentes.

\- Sé que esto es un hospital privado. – Dijo Gideon. – Pero a cuantos dejan entrar en una habitación. Solo por curiosidad.

Contando que eran más de 6 personas, incluyendo a Wendy. En ese momento Candy no dudo en correr a los brazos de Gideon y abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- ¡Estúpido andaba preocupada!

\- Tranquila ya nos hicimos cargo de esa loca. – Dijo Gideon soltando un bufido de cansancio. – Por cierto ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un confesionario? Se escucha la voz de Mabel con esa pequeña declaración, verdad profesor Bill.

\- Bueno ya nos enteramos Bill. – Dijo Wendy molesta.

\- Lo siento hermano. – Dijo Will.

Aunque el rubio entro para acercarse a la pequeña castaña omega y tomar su mano con delicadeza, trayéndola a su lado.

\- Okey, suficiente de molestar a Mabel. – Caminando fuera de la habitación.

\- Aguarda Bill, estás herido deja que te atienda una enfermera. – Dijo el albino alterado. – Tiene que verte la lesión en el ojo.

-¿Qué lesión? – Dijo preocupado Phill.

\- Pyronica ataco a Bill, él no se defendió para que no malinterpretara la situación al momento de retenerla frente a los profesores.

\- ¡Dije que estoy bien! – Tomando a Mabel en sus brazos. – No es nada grave.

\- ¡Bill! – Llamo Will en tono alto y autoritario. – No dejes a Mabel sola, no sabemos si Pyronica vuelve a perseguirla. La universidad la retiene solo por unas horas, pero es capaz de lastimarla ahora que sabe que está contigo.

\- Lo sé. – Viendo a la castaña con los ojos llorosos. – Pero no la voy a dejar sola.

\- Tranquilo profesor Will… vimos que se la llevo la policía. – Dijo Gideon. – Continua agresiva aun cuando ataco a 2 de los profesores encargados del evento.

\- Claro que es preocupante. – Dijo Will.

\- Hermanito, tranquilízate si nuestro hermano Bill cuida a Mabel, evitara que la chica loca logre acercarse a ella. – Menciono. – Por esta noche deben cuidar a los suyos. – Refiriéndose al resto.

\- Candy y yo debemos de irnos… lamento este inconveniente. – Dijo el albino dando una reverencia. – Si hubiera sabido que Pyronica tenía esas intenciones le hubiera avisado a los profesores cuanto antes.

\- Nadie sabía que sucedería esto. – Dijo Phill. – Pero por el momento no bajemos la guardia.

\- Aun hay cosas que no me queda claro. – Dando una mirada al rubio. – Pero igual querré respuestas cuando esto se calme.

\- Will debemos irnos, Tyron debe estar preocupado no lo podemos dejar solo con Estée – Dijo Isabella.

\- ¿Estée? – Dando una mirada a Phill y a Will.

\- Sí, Bill – Hablo Wendy. – Yo también hay cosas que no sabía y recién me entere. – Soltando un suspiro. – Que Will y Isabella tienen una niña y que tú y Mabel están en una relación.

\- Y un bebé que viene en camino. – Señalando a Wendy. – Esto parece el confesionario, mejor será descansar y discutirlo cuando estemos más… despiertos.

\- Wendy… lo siento mucho no sabía. – Dijo Bill apenado. – Ella te lastimo, cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde…

\- No, no pasó nada… pero me gustaría que tú y Mabel ya no corrieran tantos riesgos por esta noche. – Dirigiéndose a la otra pareja. – Al igual que ustedes.

\- De acuerdo Phill, cuida a tu esposa. – Dijo Will. – Y nada de alterarla.

\- ¡Hey!, yo si la cuido siempre.

Saliendo de la habitación apenas iba una enfermera con medicamento para la esposa de Phill, aunque vio al resto del grupo salir.

\- Sí saben que no es un salón de reuniones. – Frunciendo el ceño. – Tanto grito y palabras harán despertar el resto de los pacientes.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó el alfa albino.

\- La salida es por el lobby de la entrada, no urgencias. – Mientras entraba a la habitación de la pelirroja.

\- Que genio. – Dijo Candy.

\- Solo hace su trabajo. – Aclaro Will. – Aunque si éramos demasiados en la habitación.

Will se ofreció a dejar a la pareja de regreso al instituto, para evitar que su hermano se acercara con Mabel. Mientras que ellos entraban en silencio al auto y esperaran a que se fueran.

\- Sí que nuestra noche estuvo algo agitada. – Se quitó el abrigo colocándoselo a la castaña, debido a que Pyronica le arranco el suéter. – Lo siento si no tuviste una noche de baile en la universidad.

\- Descuida… estamos bien. – Aferrándose a su abrigo.

\- Te llevare a casa, le diré a tu hermano que te tenga en vigilancia mientras vengan tus padres de su viaje.

\- Señor Bill… - Viendo que ponía en marcha el vehículo. – Espere…

\- Debe estar preocupado tú hermano, me molera a golpes cuando se entere. – Gruño. – Lo siento Mabel, deje que ella te lastimara.

\- Señor Bill…

\- Mantuve el control, en verdad quería regresarle los golpes… pero me es imposible en la posición que estoy.

\- No es eso…

\- Lamento hacerte pasar un mal rato.

\- ¡BILL! – Grito la menor haciendo que él rubio parada tras su llamado y sintiera la liberación de feromona de calma, por parte de la menor.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Sintiendo como la ansiedad y preocupación se calmaba un poco. - ¿Mabel?

\- No me lleve a casa… - Menciono. – No hay nadie allá. Mi hermano esta con Pacifica en Gravity Falls, mis padres están de viaje… yo estoy sola.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

“ ** _Tocar tres pasos directo al infierno, es saber que esta noche resguardas un ángel en tú casa”_**

Mabel entro a la residencia del rubio notando que las luces de las calles estaban pocamente iluminadas por el alumbrado público, la calle era desolada y el vecindario silencioso. Eran alrededor de las 12:40 a.m. cuando salieron del hospital.

Bill siguió a Mabel antes de rebuscar en su bolsillo y sacar las llaves de su hogar. Vio a la joven entrar viendo cómo se retiraba el abrigo que le presto, mostrando su vendaje en su brazo derecho.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió ahí? – Señalando la lesión.

\- Ella me agarro tirando del brazo a la fuerza. – Ocultando su brazo. – El doctor dijo que se eliminaría en unos tres a cuatro días, si me pongo la pomada cada 8 horas.

\- Mabel… - Se acercó a la joven omega abrazándola con delicadeza, hundiendo su nariz en su cabello achocolatado y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. – Perdóname… has salido lastimada, y es porque no pude protegerte como se debe.

\- Señor Bill – Se giró tomando su rostro. – Estoy bien. – Colocando un beso casto en sus labios. – Usted fue a salvarme, y eso me mantiene segura.

Un rugido escucho la adolescente provenir del alfa rubio al verlo ruborizarse de la vergüenza, aunque no fue el único que su estómago rugió.

\- Los nervios nos hizo dar hambre jeje. – Soltando una risa la menor.

\- Esto me lleva a los recuerdos de cuando era un pre adolescente rebelde. – Se acercó al refrigerador a sacar un poco de jamón y queso. Y atraer una barra de pan que tenía guardado en la alacena. – Siempre que me peleaba con mis hermanos o en la escuela, llegaba hecho un desastre de tierra, desarreglado de mi ropa y con varios rapones en mi cuerpo. Mi madre me daba la regañada de mi vida y me curaba mis heridas con sumo cuidado, y para evitar que me deprimiera… siempre me preparaba un sándwich de disculpa. – Colocando los materiales en la mesa, se remango las mangas de la camisa hasta el codo y procedió a colocar dos platos. – Así que te haré un sándwich como cena.

\- ¿Un sándwich lo tomaría como una cena romántica? – Tomando las rebanadas de pan y la mayonesa. Comenzó a preparar los emparedaros. – Yo lo haré yo señor Bill, jeje. – Viendo al rubio mirarla de forma atenta. - ¿Brindaremos con jugo?

\- Tú brindaras con jugo. – Colocando un vaso. – Yo tomare esto. – Colocando una botella de Vodka en la mesada de la cocina.

\- Eso no es justo. – Inflando sus mejillas y frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Por qué tu tomaras alcohol? Que no es una cena romántica la que planeas darme, yo también debería tomar contigo.

\- Veras Mabel en la época medieval e incluso en las trincheras de la primera guerra mundial, el alcohol ayudado mucho a sacar de apuros. En el uso de la medicina se ha utilizado como anestésico, como desinfectante para limpiar heridas y como tratamiento para los gusanos intestinales. – Aclaro el alfa en un tono presumido de sus conocimientos. – Y claro que en la primera guerra mundial utilizaban las botellas de alcohol; como el Brandy, Whisky, Escoces y Vodka para desinfectar el agua que bebían, calentarse sus cuerpos del frío de la temporada y levantarse el ánimo. – Sirviendo en un vaso una cantidad considerable de la bebida. – Tengo lesiones musculares y no me gustaría sentirlas en este momento.

\- O sea que yo seré la inmadura. – Colocando sus manos en la cadera. – Exijo tomar un vaso, señor Bill. La idea de que el alcohol, tiene propiedades sedantes no significa que nosotros los jóvenes no podamos tomar un vaso. – Recalco la omega. – En la segunda guerra mundial, los jóvenes que cumplían la mayoría a los 14 años podían beber Ginebra, Ron y Whisky. El vodka era la bebida más común en las familias y lo tomaba el Alfa dominante por ser resistente a la bebida fuerte de los rusos, mientras a los Omegas y Betas nos dejan la grapa. – Alzando una ceja. – No veras en simple fecha actual a un joven Beta pidiendo grapa para impresionar a una chica Omega. La grapa ya no es una bebida moderna, señor Bill. Dejo de serlo en 1944.

\- Eres una condenada Omega muy lista, ¿lo sabias? – Sonriendo de la impresión del conocimiento de la bebida en su omega. - ¿Estuviste estudiando?

\- Aprendí del mejor, estuve aburrida un día y tome de los libros que tienes en tú biblioteca. – Señalando su librero.

\- Pensé que habías agarrado una novela, mientras hablaba con Will. – Viendo a la menor terminar los sándwich. – Entonces sabrás que la grapa es prima diminutiva del vodka, ya que… El vodka es también un diminutivo de la palabra rusa para agua, voda, así que también puede considerarse como de la misma familia.

\- ¿Me vas a dar clase de historia de la bebida? Solo por no darme a probar eso. – Cruzándose de brazos. – Solo quiero probar un poco.

\- Tienes 15 años aun. – Refuto con un gruñido. – No estamos en el siglo XVI ni 1914.

\- Pronto cumpliré 16 años – Menciono coqueta. – Aparte siempre he querido saber a qué sabe, te veo beberlo siempre… al igual que el vino y el whisky.

\- No es dulce, eso te lo aseguro. – Sirviendo un poco en un vaso. – Pero tampoco es agradable. Pero si quieres beberlo, adelante no te detendré.

\- ¿Entonces porque lo tomas? – Sonando curiosa. – Tienes una pequeña estantería a un lado del estudio.

\- Es porque es caliente y aliviador. – Tomando el vaso y bebiendo el líquido cristalino. – Y lo disfruto. Me agrada la sensación cuando baja por mi garganta y da calor en mi pecho. – soltando un bufido. – Pruébalo, pero no te aseguro que sepa azúcar o limonada.

La joven tomo el vaso de cristal que sirvió Bill hace un momento, lo sostuvo entre sus manos y olfateo el líquido, teniendo un aroma fuerte a alcohol y un agregado de toque de añejado.

\- ¿Puedo tomar? – Colocando una media sonrisa, vio al alfa asentir.

Dio un sorbo a la bebida para después toser con fuerza y buscar algo con que eliminar el sabor, tomando una manzana del frutero la mordió completamente tratando de quitarse lo amargo de la boca.

\- Sabe horrible, muy horrible y amargo.

\- Jajaja te lo dije. – Siguió bebiendo. – Mi primer vaso lo tome a los 17 años y eso que los chicos fueron considerados conmigo.

\- Vaya entonces te gane en probarlo tan temprano.

\- No tanto. – menciono. – Mi primera bebida fue a los 13 y fue el vino, desde entonces solo bebía ocasional, claro llegando a los 18 años… bueno uno cambia en sus gustos.

\- Te gusta lo amargo. – Viendo el vaso ahora con poco interés.

\- Fue muy sorpréndete la conversación de historia, Mabel. – Tomando el vaso de la chica y colocando un poco más de vodka en este. – Te diré… un dato interesante. – Comento con una emoción en su voz en explicarle más a la omega curiosa y hambrienta de conocimiento. – Cuando las damas omegas querían beber junto a sus alfas, a finales de la guerra… ellas preparaban sus bebidas. – Tomando unas botellas de jugo del refrigerador. – Agrégale el jugo y no te sabrá horrible. Tengo de naranja o arándano. Oh puedes combinar los dos.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Te gustara. – Agregando una cantidad bastante de jugo en el vaso. – Pero no abuses. Estos cocteles pueden ser adictivos, ya que es nulo la sensación del alcohol.

Mabel tomo del vaso y bebió el líquido sintiendo lo poco amargo siendo reemplazado por el sabor dulzón del jugo, lo único que conservaba era la sensación agradable de calor.

\- Es pasable… - Menciono roja de sus mejillas. – Muy caliente en el pecho.

\- De algo nos servirá para pasar la noche en caliente. – Colocando una sonrisa seductora.

\- ¿Es una cena, señor Cipher? – Soltando una risita baja la chica mientras tomaba el plato con el sándwich y el vaso con el preparado de la bebida. – ¿Podemos poner música? – Se acercó a la radio y la encendió iniciando un paso parsimonioso hacia la estancia de la sala del sujeto. – Estar en la cocina hace frío.

\- Claro, porque no. – Acompañando a la chica detrás suyo. – No es la cena que tenía planeado para ti, pero tiranos en el sofá y escuchar música… suena relajante.

\- Me gusta esa idea. – Sentándose en el sofá, dio unos cuantos golpes a su lado para llamarlo. – Ven.

Bill se unió a su lado disfrutando de la compañía de la chica, comenzaron a hablar sobre lo tradicional que eran los bailes de San Valentín en los que la pareja hacia un acto presencial en el evento para avisar a todos de que estaban unidos o en proceso.

\- Siento que no hayas podido presenciar el evento principal. Te iba encantar.

\- ¿Cuál era?

\- Las luces y los fuegos artificiales. – Menciono en un tono de arrepentimiento. – Deseabas mucho venir a este baile, y todo se arruino por el ataque de un alfa dominante.

\- Creo que nadie sabía que sucedería. – Tomando sus piernas las junto hacia su pecho recargando su rostro entre sus rodillas. – Estoy preocupada de Wendy.

\- Yo también. – Cepillando su cabello rubio. – Cielos no sabía que estaba embarazada, hasta que la vi aferrarse a su vientre.

\- Dijo el doctor… que estaba bien.

\- Igual un golpe no se deja pasar.

\- Will y aquella chica llegaron asustados, hasta dejaron a su niña.

\- Eso es lo que más me sorprendió. – Dijo Bill en un tono exaltado. - ¡¿De dónde salió?!

\- Te iba decir el otro día que ella olía mucho a Will.

\- Sí, sé que tienen un problema en su relación. Pero a lo que quiero llegar… ¿En qué momento Will la dejo? ¿Y si sabía de eso? – Se recargo en el respaldo cerrando su orbe. – Creo que esto está más revuelto que los informes de mi hermano Phill.

\- ¿Estas molesto? – Pregunto viendo al alfa inhalar y exhalar con rapidez. – Señor Bill.

\- Solo… no lo sabía, y creo que ellos tienen sus motivos. – Volteando a ver a Mabel que estiraba sus piernas quedando igual que él. – Supongo que yo inicie lo de los secretos.

\- Cuando todos se enteren… no pararan de regañarnos.

\- Así ¿Y por qué Mabel? – Dando una mirada entrecerrada a la menor. – Según yo no tenemos más secretos.

\- Mis padres no saben que salimos.

\- Se los diré a tu familia. – Dando una mirada seria a la chica. – Algo más me ocultas.

\- Bueno…. – Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo fuerte en su rostro, casi como un tomate maduro a punto de ser cosechada. – Vaya mira la hora que es… ¿y si dormimos? – Se levantó la chica tomando los platos.

\- Mabel. – Le llamo. - ¿Qué ocultas?

\- Señor Bill, debo decirle que quiero un pijama. – Dejando los platos en el lavabo. – Iré a buscarla.

Camino con rapidez la chica siendo perseguida por el rubio, este la alcanzo cuando coloco su mano contra el barandal de la escalera.

\- Ve hablando pequeña conejita. – Fulmino con la mirada a la castaña. – Algo me dice que no tenías un permiso para ir a este baile.

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Mentí! – Se giró sobre sus talones encarando al rubio. – Mis padres se fueron de viaje, pero eso usted lo sabía. No, no pedí permiso para el baile. Sí, se supone que mi hermano mayor Dipper tenía que cuidarme este fin de semana, pero tenía una reunión importante con Pacifica, bueno no era tan importante pero como están a próximos a casarse no quería ser la mala cuñada. – Bajando un poco la mirada. – Así que quería que tuvieran su fin de semana junto como pareja, Dipper iba regresar el domingo a la noche, por lo que le dije que cerraría bien la puerta e invitaría a Candy o Grenda a pasar el fin de semana conmigo.

\- Cosa que no lo hicieron. – Frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Les dijiste?

\- No… - Dijo ella. – El plan es que después del baile me regresara a casa y…

\- ¿Y? – Pregunto para que continuara.

\- Creo que salió un poco fuera de lo planeado… nos atacó un alfa, la única que sabe que me llevo al baile es mi mamá… porque lo dedujo y Dipper está a kilómetros lejos de Piedmont. Ya debió haber llegado a Gravity Falls. Y mi amiga Candy y Grenda, que en este momento andan en una cita.

\- Mabel, estas consiente que hay desaparición de omegas por la zona y que justamente estamos metidos en un lío tan grande que se formara una bola de nieve y nos aplastara a ambos.

\- Sí… - Ahora los pensamientos de culpa y arrepentimiento por crear tantas mentiras caían sobre ella. Sabía que su padre no estaba enterado de su relación con el alfa rubio. Aun no veía a Bill de buena manera, incluso seguiría pensando que su tutor o el mismo maestro estaría invadiendo demasiado su tiempo de privacidad. Era obvio que el profesor Bill estuviera preocupado por quedar bien. – Lo siento… creo que complique mucho la situación.

\- Uff… - Se agacho un poco a su altura antes de liberar un suspiro de calma y hablar con ella. – Bueno… debo decir algo. – Carraspeo un poco su garganta. – A pesar de que estoy muy próximo a irme al infierno por estar enamorado de ti e imprimarme. – Sonrojándose de sus mejillas. –Debo decirte… que estoy muy feliz de pasar mi tiempo contigo, de poder… tenerte a mi lado. – Embozando una sonrisa. – Que feliz, digo que estoy muy contento, que me llenas de felicidad mis días, Estrella fugaz.

\- ¿No estás enojado?

\- Mabel – Se inclinó cerca de su rostro quedando a centímetros. – Solo escúchame – Besando sus labios de forma suave y corta. – Sí de ver a la chica que amo intenta crear una serie de mentiras para poder reunirnos y estar juntos. No me enojaría con ella. – Juntando su frente con la suya. – Pero tampoco te dejaría sola, mi preciada omega.

\- Sí. – Mostrando una sonrisita.

\- De acuerdo. – Alejándose de ella. – Técnicamente estas sola por un fin de semana.

\- Sí… pero iba cerrar bien la puerta.

\- Pues ahora no cerraras la puerta. – Sonriendo. – Te cuidare este fin de semana.

\- ¿Solo cuidarme?

\- No juegues con eso, jovencita. – Señalo con el dedo. – Ahora debo dejarle a Pato su cobija.

Se dirigió sacando del closet una manta gris para cubrir a su mascota. Mientras que Mabel miraba al alfa como salía al patio y saludaba al cerdito.

Ella pensaba que Bill solo era un Alfa que buscaba aprovecharse o que la desecharía en el último segundo si llegaba a complicarse el asunto. Sus amigas le habían advertido que la relación de una Omega joven y un Alfa mayor era nula y solo un momento instantáneo de calentura, por solo culpa de su celo.

Mabel camino un momento por el pasillo viendo las fotografías del cielo, paisajes que tomaba y recorriendo las paredes de tono naranja jengibre. Veía que tenía más libros que la última vez que lo visito. Ella sonrió de saber que el rubio amaba mucho la lectura, un cenicero de forma triangular estaba sobre una mesita de corredor. Le daba indicar que un no dejaba su vicio por el tabaco. El hogar de Bill mantenía su aroma, casi envolviéndola.

Sus mejillas se calentaron y su corazón corría con fuerza, sabiendo que estaban solos esta noche. Cualquier instante puede suceder, había olvidado que estaban los dos a esta hora de la noche juntos. Los recuerdos del motel y como se habían amado por primera vez, se ruborizo por completo.

Escucho unos pasos del rubio antes de ver que el cerdito entro a la residencia y traía de regreso la manta para colocarla en una parte de la estancia.

\- Pato no quiso quedarse afuera. – soltando un suspiro. – Es muy mimado este cerdito, a causa de que cierta personita está aquí esta noche. – Terminando de acomodar el rincón del animalito, coloco la manta cerca de la alfombra.

\- Sabes que hace frío. – Soltando una risita. – No puedes culparlo.

\- Lo sé. – Acariciando la cabeza del cerdito. – Pero en navidad me lo comeré.

\- ¡Señor Bill! – Protesto.

\- Es broma, no lo comería sin piña. – Soltando una risa y recibiendo un codazo de la chica.- ¡Auch!

Una canción sonaba en la radio, una balada armoniosa y alegre de Louis Armstrong. Observo a la menor danzar con cuidado al son de la música. Bill atrajo a la pequeña y joven omega a la estancia de su sala, colocando una mano sobre su delgada cinturilla y tomando su mano derecha firmemente. La canción en ese momento era “When You're Smiling”.

\- Mabel, ¿puedo acompañarla en este baile? – Hablo en un tono suave, tomando su mano para guiarla a ponerla en su antebrazo y la otra entrelazándola en su mano derecha. Mientras que con su brazo libre envolvía firmemente su cintura, guiándola al vals de la música.

\- Nunca la había escuchado. Me gusta mucho…

\- Pasan jazz a esta hora. – Viendo que eran casi cerca de las dos de la mañana. – En épocas del final de la guerra, un poco de jazz en las parejas… era un momento romántico e íntimo.

\- La letra es hermosa. – Recargando su cabeza en su torso. – Señor Bill…

\- Eres mi mundo… Mabel. – Colocando beso en su sien. – Tal vez no pude ofrecerte un buen baile de San Valentín en la universidad. Pero puedo crear un pequeño baile improvisado en la casa, en el cual podamos compartir tú y yo.

\- Es perfecto, señor Bill. – Sonriendo.

PV Mabel

_Muchos dirán que esa noche fue un evento como cualquier otro. Mis amigas siempre decían que no me emocionara y que los alfas solo lo hacían por diversión. San Valentín, yo escuchaba esa frase desde que era niña y veía a las chicas y chicos contando su experiencia del día en un tono presumido, tan felices siendo novias de su pareja, a mis padres enamorados estando abrazados y jurándose amor eterno. A mi hermano Dipper que apenas se había confesado por primera vez a Pacifica, ser su novia y que ahora están a un paso del matrimonio._

“Yo sentía envidia”

Pero ahora… yo estoy aquí en este baile y a lado de esta persona que más amo en este mundo.

\- Mabel…

\- Estas muy herido. – Tocando su ropa arrugada y manchada, pudo ver de cerca su rostro magullado por los golpes. – Lo siento mucho, señor Bill.

\- Tranquila estoy bien.

\- También fue golpeado aquí. – Viendo su parche que debajo de este mantenía un oscuro hematoma purpura. Que comenzaba a formarse en su ojo izquierdo.

\- No mires. – Deteniendo su mano sobre su parche. – No quiero arruinar esto, es nuestra velada.

\- Entiendo… - Sintiendo un beso en la palma de su mano. Aunque ella estaba preocupada por el rubio, quería que él no ocultara en su presencia sus cicatrices.

\- Como es posible que tuve la suerte de encontrarme a un ángel tan hermoso, en mi mundo gris. – Soltando una risa calmada, aliviando la tensión en su cuerpo. – Definitivamente mis días oscuros son más iluminados por tú presencia.

\- Señor Bill – Abrazando su torso. – Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo, Mabel. – Tocando su espalda.

La joven omega podía sentir el cálido aroma de su alfa, esa esencia que la atrajo la primera noche que lo conoció. Ese aroma a chocolate amargo, vainilla y fresno con el aroma del tabaco. Tan masculino y picante que inundaba su nariz dejándola segura y bajo a su protección. Solo que ahora su corazón latía como loco con cada toque.

_“Siento un calor muy fuerte en mi pecho, no quiero separarme de él. Deseo seguir recibiendo sus besos, sus caricias y escuchar su voz”._

El rubio olfateo su feromona ese aroma dulzón y coqueto, aquel aroma era sin duda un peligro grande para la adolescente. No sabía lo que le causaba, pero estando ella de esa manera hacía notar su celo. El alfa no sabría si esta vez se controlaría como las últimas veces, pero el deseo era tan grande esta noche. Maldita moral y maldito deseo oscuro y ferviente que crecía en ellos.

“Celo, su omega estaba en celo”

Bill sabía que esto podría tener severas consecuencias y solo harían más fuerte su lazo. Escuchaba las advertencias de sus hermanos y lo que pasaría si se involucraba más con Mabel. Había tenido anteriormente con la chica relaciones, pero jamás estando en completo celo de ella. Eso despertaría su alfa, y el celo de un alfa es muy fuerte en sus relaciones. Saciarse… los dos y quedar satisfechos.

“Ella es su mate”

Él conoce los riegos que con lleva si seguía más profundo la relación. Pero vio por un momento a la joven adolescente, dijo en su mente: “Al diablo la maldita moral” la amaba demasiado, quería estar con ella esta noche. La amaría como se debe, le haría el amor tantas veces para que comprendiera que era la única mujer que deseaba con el afán de amarla y brindarle el goce de su primera vez. Tanto que recordaría cada toque de esta noche.

PV narración

\- Mabel – Le llamo a la chica viendo un momento viendo sus ojos avellanados, tan intrigantes como el enigmático bosque. – Preciosa… yo. – Colocando un beso en su mejilla color durazno se acercó lo suficiente rozando sus labios cerca de su oído. – _Esta noche… esta noche no te dejare ir, pequeña Omega. Quiero estar contigo._ – Colocando un beso en su cuello, hizo un movimiento cafuné en su cabello achocolatado retirando la cintilla que lo ataba, dejando esa melena caer como una cascada brillosa y sedosa. – _Esta noche serás mía y que amanezcamos juntos en la cama, tengo el anhelo de sentirte y aspirar tu perfume, que quedes completamente impregnada de mí y calmes mi hambre de tener tu amor._

\- Y-Yo también lo deseo… - Dijo ella en un sofoco de emociones en su corazón. Sus mejillas sonrojándose y sintiendo la vergüenza en su rostro al expresar sus sentimientos. Disfrutaba de ese vano toque en su mano, dando caricias tensas sobre su cuerpo. Tirando de la tela de su vestido. – Señor Bill… quiero estar con usted, quiero que me toque y… y… también... quiero… - Estaba muerta de la vergüenza en expresar sus deseos, sentía su entrepierna irse lubricando.

\- Sabes… que después de esto, no te dejare ir. – Dando una mirada depredadora y hambrienta a la menor, a través de su orbe dorado. – Mabel, tengo tantos deseos en ti, que te mantendré cautiva. No quedare satisfecho de hacerte el amor solo una vez, tendré sexo contigo hasta que ruegues por más, y te sientas llena de mi esencia y yo quede agotado después de cogerte.

\- S-Sí… - Coloreándose de sus mejillas, tenía un ápice de preocupación ante su amenaza. Se preguntaba si sería suficiente para el mayor, no se consideraba tan hermosa como Wendy o Pacifica, por más ropa madura que quería utilizar terminaba usando aquellos vestidos que le gustaban. Y la prueba era el vestido de esta noche, muchos de ese baile usaban un color rojo o negro. – Señor Bill… el vestido… todos iban bien presentables en cambio yo…

\- Mabel – Soltando una risa cantarina esparciendo un suspiro larguero al recordar lo que veía la adolescente en el evento. – Te lo he dicho, tu siempre serás hermosa no importa lo que uses, pero si quieres saber algo. – Inclinándose y sujetando su rostro contra sus manos. - Me gusta esos tonos pasteles y el color rosa que usas, no sabes lo que me provocas cada vez que te veo tan condenadamente sexy y coqueta. Pasearte así por los pasillos de la universidad y en mi oficina o el tan solo llegar a casa. Hacen que me den ganas de abrazarte y no soltarte. – Colocando un beso en sus labios. – No tienes que usar prendas formales para intentar ser mi novia o seducirme, de por si me vuelves loco y adicto hacia a ti pequeña Omega. – La soltó un momento entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. – Y si crees que no lo digo enserio, déjame llevarte a la habitación para que entiendas de una vez lo que intento decirte.

\- Aun lo deseo. – Dijo ella con un leve estremecimiento de excitación. – Quiero estar con usted.

\- Entonces. – Besando su mano con delicadeza, llevo a su preciada nínfula guiándola al pecado más grande que cometerían esta noche, el amarse. – Vayamos arriba, Mabel.

Sujetando su mano la llevo en silencio por el corredor del pasillo, y solo con el sonido de la radio emitiendo la siguiente canción a un volumen medio bajo. Pato se acurruco en su camita improvisada que le dejo el rubio viendo a la pareja irse.

Caminaron subiendo las escaleras y pasando por la habitación de huéspedes, la que usaban de protección de sonido cuando se daban caricias, hasta llegar a la habitación principal de Bill.

Era la segunda vez que entraba la chica a su habitación, la primera vez era porque Bill le pidió que trajera la cámara ya que le iba enseñar a tomar fotos. Ella veía la decoración del lugar manteniendo un tapiz guinda con las cortinas en tono crema adornando el ventanal de la habitación, la cama era muy grande que la que se encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes, más que una matrimonial. No tenía doseles, pero tenía una cabecera bien elaborada con detalle liso de árbol de fresno y rectangular. El edredón era de tonos crema y dorado con blanco, un diseño de costura triangular en el dobladillo con hilo blanco perla. Era espaciosa la habitación y las cómodas no estorbaban, dos mesillas de noche a cada lado con cajonera. En una había un reloj tipo despertador de campana y en la otra una lámpara de noche delgada, suficiente para iluminar ese pedazo del lado izquierdo de la cama. Un aparador de madera que mantenía encima libros y una fotografía, el cual no podía visualizar. Un escritorio personal con la silla forrada en piel oscura al frente. Por otro lado estaba una puerta que conducía lo más seguro al baño personal del rubio.

La chica estaba tan distraída por la decoración de la habitación, tan grande y espaciosa, que ni se dio cuenta que el Alfa masculino había cerrado la puerta con pestillo. Dio una mirada ladeada viendo al mayor caminar por la habitación mientras se retiraba el corbatín y parte del saco, dejándolo sobre una esquina de la cama de forma descuidada.

Mabel estaba completamente hipnotizada por el aroma del alfa que desprendía en su cuerpo, él estaba llamándola, y la habitación le hacía sentir esa extraña agitación y emoción al saber que estaba a solas con él. Sus piernas flaqueaban un poco y su entrepierna se sentía en un punto caliente por lo que dijo el rubio. Aquella advertencia que su conciencia le gritaba a fuerzas, esa voz que decía: «Es un Alfa dominante, vete y escóndete». Y es porque el orbe ambarino de Bill resplandecía ese tinte dorado entre la tenue luz y su pupila se alargaba como la de un felino salvaje en acecho.

Una descarga de corriente eléctrica apareció en su columna, sintiendo la excitación del momento. Llevo sus manos a su pecho sintiendo su corazón latir con suma fuerza, como si se fuera salir completamente de su caja torácica corriendo lejos de su cuerpo.

\- Señor Bill… - Hablo un poco tímida en su voz y con las mejillas encendidas por el rubor rojizo del momento. No era la primera vez que estaban solos, tampoco no era la primera vez que no habían tenido relaciones íntimas. Lo que sucedía es que el Alfa se lo advirtió varias veces, sobre tener relaciones estando en celo y no había sido el único; sus amigas, los hermanos de Bill e incluso su madre se lo advirtieron. Tener sexo con un alfa mayor, experimentado y que se había abstenido bastante de tener sexo en su punto de celo más alto, le hacía dudar si sería suficiente para calmar su apetito. – ¿Lo haremos aquí? – Señalando el lugar donde estaban. - ¿Tendremos sexo?

\- Nadie nos interrumpida. – Se acercó a paso cauteloso acorralando a la menor entre el pie de la cama, viendo su expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos cuando escucho su voz muy ronca y profunda. – Aunque… aún hay tiempo para detenernos, pequeña Omega. – Suspiro largamente intentando controlar sus impulsos de tomarla de una vez. – Los supresores… hay una caja de doble dosis, un collar de cuero oscuro para ti que impedirá tú feromona siga espaciándose, están en el baño de aquí. – Menciono en un tono seductor, acercándose al cuello de esta y olfateando su aroma dulce a peonia y fresias, sin olvidar el feromona que desprendía de su cuerpo adolescente. Soltó un gruñido de impaciencia y jadeo un poco. Dejo varios besos lentos quemantes sobre su piel, marcando un sendero húmedo y tocando lo expuesto de su cuello, escuchándola gemir despacio y con deleite su voz angelical, dando lamidas cortas que la hacían gemir en tonos más bajos suavemente provocativos contra su oído. – _Sí quieres detenerme… toma una píldora y trágala, el collar átalo firmemente y enciérrate bien en el cuarto de huéspedes, para evitar que entre a cogerte rudamente._

Mabel se aferró a la camisa del rubio viendo su orbe dorado, ahora era tan brillante y oscuro cegado por la lujuria del momento, su pupila contraída en una sola línea y esa condenada sonrisa que mostraba sus caninos tan maliciosa, seductora y endemoniadamente sexy que cargaba el Alfa. Ella sentía temblar de la ansiedad y la excitación, su conciencia seguía gritando y pedía que se fuera y se ocultara, las manos de Bill la tocaban con cuidado entre la cara exterior de sus muslos, levantando la falda de su vestido.

Un toque ardiente rozaba su piel de delicada y subía por arriba de sus muslos, cerro sus ojos un momento y jadeo suavemente en sus labios rosados. Abriendo su mirada lo vio y dio su respuesta que la sentenciaría a su pecado.

\- Señor Bill… - Su voz baja tan melifluo y el sonrojo de sus mejillas del color como el de un granado en su rostro, le hacían una invitación al Alfa mayor a continuar con sus movimientos. – Quiero… quiero hacerlo.

Como si fuera un detonante su respuesta, el mayor aplasto sus labios contra los de ella con desesperación besándola fervientemente de forma apasionada y deseosa de saborear sus besos. Aquellos labios que deseo tocarlos más esta noche. Mabel correspondía sus besos un poco torpe pero con la sensación a flor de piel, igual con emoción de seguir probando sus labios y brindándole esa felicidad que no podía aguantar de estar con él.

Las manos del rubio tocaron todo el cuerpo de la frágil nínfula, sintiendo la sedosidad de su piel e inhalado ese exquisito aroma que lo traía embriagado desde hace un tiempo. Siempre cuidando de no tocarla cuando estaba en celo, siempre esperando que ella estuviera en confianza y segura con él.

Los dedos de la menor que raspaban su camisa y apretaban la tela del impulso ante los besos y el toque de las caricias de su pareja. No sabía la menor por dónde empezar, pero no quería quedarse atrás hacia las caricias.

Sus labios temblaban de los movimientos y el escalofrío recorría de momentos el cuerpo de la fémina, jadeando entre sus besos como un mar de sentimientos que la ahogaba, provocando que ella de momentos retrocediera sus pies empujándose con la cama, intentando alejarse para poder respirar un poco.

El mayor la vio lo que hacía soltó una risa divertida por lo que le provocaba a la menor, se subió quitándose su calzado gateando para queda encima de ella, la término acorralando entre el colchón y las almohadas cuando la pequeña Omega no pudo retroceder más, colocando los codos a un lado de la cabeza evitando aplastarla por completo con su cuerpo, buscando su rostro besando sus labios levemente voluminosos que se empezaban a tonar de color cereza por los besos de forma caliente.

\- No huyas, pequeña conejita. – Hablo entre sus labios comprobando la excitación del momento de la castaña – Recuerdas… la palabra de seguridad.

\- S-Sí… - Asintió un tanto nerviosa.

\- Dilo.

\- A-Amarillo… - Tembló sus labios en un leve tartamudeo.

\- Una segunda palabra de seguridad aquí. – Señalando a su entrepierna. – Así sabré cuando bajar la intensidad y recuperes el aliento.

\- Podemos… decir… ¿conejito? – Dijo ella soltando una risa.

\- Me agrada. – besando sus labios con deseo. – Tú conejito… pronto se reunida con la bestia hambrienta.

Mabel sentía derretirse con el beso, los labios del rubio aun conservaban ese sabor fuerte y amargo del vodka. No le desagradaba, al contrario empezaba a gustarle aquellos besos con el sabor de la bebida. Era un deleite sentir el calor de su aliento y la tensión del momento. Él lamio sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca, ella despacio abrió con nerviosismo sintiendo la lengua masculina acariciar la suya, jugando y frotando su lengüita que la hacía sentirse bien, tan bien que se relajó en su ambiente y empezó a seguir aquella danza provocativa y seductora. Un baile y una lucha por sus bocas que emitían jadeos y suspiros.

Una mano masculina se coló por debajo. Fue levantado un poco de su espalda escuchando el sonido de apertura de su vestido rosa, Bill rompió el beso abruptamente dando unos cortos en la comisura de sus labios y dando una mirada intensa y deseosa a la menor, indicándole lo que haría a continuación. Ambos se miraban con el rostro cerca y el rostro sonrojado, jadeando entre ellos con sus alientos mezclados.

Mabel se sentó un poco dando el permiso al Alfa mayor de seguir. Sintiendo sus manos sujetar su vestido de la parte de atrás y tomar entre sus dedos el zipper.

Soltó un gemido cuando bajo el cierre hasta su cadera, retirando las cintillas de sus hombros con agilidad y bajando la parte superior del vestido de fiesta. Dejando ver sus senos medianamente voluminosos copa B, firmes con la aureola rosada de sus pezones estando erectos de la punta, como un botón de flor. Fue bajando el vestido viendo que ella levantaba sus caderas y lo ayudaba a retirarlo con cuidado; las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban todo rastro de piel expuesto, provocando los dulces gemidos de la menor. A Bill le gustaba esa respuesta por parte de su pareja. Haciéndolo a un lado dejo que cayera por el borde de la cama, uniéndose a su saco y el corbatín que se quitó previamente.

\- Señor Bill… - Dando una mirada seductora y coqueta llena de inocencia en sus ojos avellanados. – Le… gusta…

\- Te he dicho que no sabes cómo me traes pequeña, me tienes duro. – Mostrando su sonrisa con los caninos expuesto. – Eres tan hermosa, una belleza sublime… que no merezco.

\- Siento no tener más… - Señalando su pecho. – Pero sé que crecerán más…

\- Preciosa eres perfecta, no digas que no eres suficiente. – Dijo en un tono ronco y profundo. – Mabel, te amo como eres. Y justamente me tienes bien esclavizado, Estrella fugaz.

Una mano acaricio el rostro terso y delicado de la chica, tocando sus pómulos de muñequita, los besos se reanudaron con más intensidad escuchando el sonidos de sus labios chocar, rozar y sus respiraciones ir a prisa. Él disfrutaba de los besos de la adolescente, saboreando su boca con el dulce néctar de la fruta y el vodka que le dio a beber. Tan voluminosos, tan rojos y suaves a su toque. Se sentía el cielo en ella.

Su mano se movió acariciando sus muslos por encima de las medias, subió hasta la cara interna de su entrepierna acariciando con sus dedos su monte de venus. Froto por encima de la tela de nylon escuchando los jadeos de la chica. Estaba bien empapada de su centro por su lubricación, todo el mismo acto la estaba excitando.

\- Mmh… mm… - Sus manos se aferraron al cuello del alfa besando con desespero sus labios, soltándolos un momento el contacto entre suspiros altos. Viendo al sujeto acariciar su intimidad con un movimiento grácil y gentil. – Ahmm… mmm…

\- Necesito darle placer a mi princesa. – Aumentando un poco la presión de sus dedos contra la media.

Mabel movió sus muslos por la sensación cosquillosa y palpitante que producía la mano del alfa. El mayor froto con insistencia su hendidura, rasgando las medias de su tela, el cual introdujo su dedo froto encima de la braga de algodón. Sus besos fueron bajando por su quijada hasta descender por su cuello, dando leves mordiscos. Su otra mano la atrajo sentándola en su regazo en medio de la cama para que sintiera lo endurecido de su erección debajo del pantalón de vestir.

\- S-Señor Bill… puede quitármelas - Se alejó de sus besos bajando la mirada a la mano del contrario. – Por favor… tóqueme más…

\- Levanta tus caderas, preciosa. – Besando su mejilla, llevo sus manos al borde del elástico de las medias.

\- S-Sí… - Un tirón bajo en un toque electrizante y erizando su piel de azúcar, viendo al mayor alejar las medias e inclinándose un poco atrapar sus labios y besarla con pasión. Fue tirándolas junto con la demás ropa. Interrumpió el beso viendo una braguita de algodón color rosa pastel con dorado.

\- ¡Vaya!, solo una braga de color rosa con borde dorado. – alzando una ceja y manteniendo una expresión sensual. - ¿Puedo quedarme con este recuerdo?

\- Sí me devuelve las de estampado del conejito. – Dando una mirada molesta al rubio. – Mi madre sigue preguntando donde las deje, ya no puedo seguir mintiendo que se perdieron en la colada de la ropa.

\- No creo regresártelas. – Tomando el elástico de las bragas para retirárselas en un movimiento lento, recorriendo sus piernas con la punta de sus dedos. – Y dudo que quiera regresarte estas. Tiene escrito para mí, así que es un regalo.

\- Pervertido… - Llevo una mano cubriendo su intimidad. – Me dejaras volver sin bragas.

\- Sera mejor que ni te cubras. – Relamiendo sus labios a punto de devorarla. – Esta noche te ves muy apetitosa, Estrella fugaz. – Se acercó a su oído susurrando un par de obscenidades. – _Quiero que tú vagina este tan húmeda y goteando de tú esencia, lamerte esa pequeña florecita provocando que te corras en mi boca, que me den ganas de cogerte por toda la maldita casa, que mis vecinos te escuchen gritar mi nombre tan fuerte y quedes afónica, y que ruegues por tener mi pene dentro tuyo, llenándote al punto que pidas más y dejarte roja de tu piel._

Mabel se sentía que moriría ante esas frases que lanzaba el alfa mayor, lo vio acercarse y sentir sus labios besar su níveo cuello, su lengua recorriendo su piel en pequeñas lamidas de húmeda lengua. Sus dientes de momentos rozaban la clavícula, sintiendo la ansiedad de ser marcada. Ella llevo sus manos acariciar sobre la camisa del rubio, aquellos músculos que se escondían detrás de la tela blanca; ella se preguntaba ¿Por qué Bill tenia este tipo de condición física?, si él era un profesor que impartía clases en una universidad. ¿Iría al gimnasio o practicaría un deporte? Que le haría ganar esta musculatura.

Escuchaba al rubio jadear cada vez que rozaba sus uñas contra su espalda baja, sentía los besos del Alfa ir con intensidad tomando su piel y dejando marcas rojizas, hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos. La lengua húmeda y rasposa recorrió entre medio de sus senos de forma lenta, escuchando besos sonoros y sintiendo sus manos acariciar los bultos redondos de sus senos, estrujándolos suavemente y acariciando con la punta de sus dedos sus pezones. Aquellas manos grandes jugaban con los montecitos de carne apretando y frotando insistentemente.

\- Ahmm…. – Su cuerpo temblaba y sentía la necesidad de su toque, el frotarse con él. Poco a poco el calor llegaba apoderarse de ella.

Cogió un seno por la boca comenzó amamantarlo con fuerza, chupando y lamiendo despacio, sus dientes rozaban el pezón rosa en forma de pétalo enviando una sensación erotizante en su piel.

\- Señor… señor Bill. – Jadeo la menor sintiendo sus labios comer su seno de forma hambrienta, como si fuera a salir un líquido de ello. Su saliva humedecía su piel y su lengua era una satisfacción indescriptible rodando y lamiendo sin un fin su aureola. La succión en su pezón fue un dolor leve pero placentero. – Ah, ah, ah… mmm.

Una mano del alfa llevo a su intimidad cerca de su vulva, frotando sus dedos encima del clítoris cubierto entre sus pliegues lubricados. Mabel emitió un gemido sonoro de sus labios casi como un berrido de excitación, se restregó contra la mano del mayor permitiendo que adentrara dos dedos en su hendidura y tocara su canal vaginal. Balanceo su cadera contra su mano y gimiendo entrecortado.

El rubio quedo fascinado por su respuesta, aunque deseaba hacer gritar a la menor con tanto placer al punto de que rogara por más. Su mano que estaba acariciando hace un momento en su seno la coloco en su torso y la empujo.

\- ¡Bill! – Grito la menor siendo empujada al colchón de la cama con una rodilla separada de sus piernas y entrelazándose a sus pies. Con la mano del alfa masturbando su pequeña entrada tersa y bañada en sus jugos lubricantes. Tan húmeda y fácil de recorrer por dentro. Sus paredes apretaban perfectamente sus dedos.

Escucho como sus labios despegaban de su seno y se dirigían atender al otro rondando su lengua alrededor del pezón rosado en forma de capullo de flor, mientras que los dos dedos el índice y medial entraban y salían por su vagina frotando sus paredes estrechas y jugando por dentro, dando movimientos de adelante y hacia atrás y aumentando la velocidad de su penetración.

\- E-Espera… espera… señor B-Bill. – La menor llevo sus manos a la camisa del rubio arañando suavemente a los costados de su espalda. Un botón se abría entre medio y la tela sonada ante los aruños. – Señor… Bill, espere… por favor…. Por favor… - Sus ojos se humedecían y sus mejillas se calentaban al punto rojo del placer.

Quería cerrar las piernas por la intensa caricia, todos los movimientos la hacían temblar con fuerza, sus talones se clavaban al colchón flexionando sus rodillas. Estaba tan sensible esta noche por sus roces y el aroma de feromonas que soltaba el Alfa en ella. Chocolate y vainilla… su aroma masculino a la madera y bosque. Estaba perdiendo el sentido y su cuerpo solo ardía, necesitaba calmar el calor.

Bill en cambio añadió un tercero, sus dedos gruesos y largos curvaban hacia su cavidad acariciando el punto dulce de su pared, escuchándola gritar despacio en forma de chillido y jadear un poco más alto, estaba tan estrecha y apretada su vagina que succionaba perfectamente sus falanges. Escuchaba el chapoteo de su sexo y los gemidos agudos de la menor, cuando la veía soltar un pataleo y un gemido entre cortado contra sus empujes. Soltó su seno dando una lamida en el pezón como si hubiera probado un delicioso caramelo, alzando su rostro para ver a la expresión en la castaña con lágrimas en sus ojos y las mejillas tan rojas como una amapola, su cabello extendido sobre el colchón y sus senos subiendo y bajando, no pudo evitar sentirse completamente sobreexcitado al punto de que su pene apretaba dolorosamente contra sus pantalones.

\- Estamos tan cerca de tú orgasmo, pequeña Omega. – Estaba muy excitado que su voz sonaba muy profunda y ronca llegando a sorprender a la fémina al escucharlo. – Quiero que te corras – Sus pantalones apretaban demasiado su erección y la necesidad de tocarse piel con piel se hacía más tensa y excitante. La vagina de la adolescente estaba completamente empapada.

\- Ah… ah, ah, ah… por favor… por favor… me correré… no quiero ensuciar… su cama - Soltando un pataleo más insistente en sus piernas y apretando las uñas en su camisa, escucho el gruñido del Alfa. – Señor Bill…

\- Mabel… - Se acercó al oído de la menor besando su lóbulo y dando un mordisco. – _Dime Bill, pequeña diosa… y deja esa maldita formalidad, que te cogeré tan fuerte en un instante._

 _\- Por… favor… -_ Suplico la menor al sentir sus piernas acalambrarse y sentir su vagina secretar un líquido acuoso, escuchando un sonido húmedo de piel como cuando aplastaba el jabón y el agua entre sus manos. La próxima vez que lo escuchara se mojaría de tan solo recordad lo que estaba haciendo el alfa con su mano. – _A-Ama…rillo…_ \- Pronuncio bajo por el inquietante palpitación. – _Amarillo…_

 _-_ _Esta vez no me detendré._ – Sabiendo que su chica estaba al borde de correrse.

Dicho y hecho cumplió con su palabra adentro un cuarto dedo y empezó a ir rápido en sus empujes, cerca del punto más placentero para una mujer la zona G, el cual empujo con fuerza y presiono tocando la pared de su uretra y clítoris.

Mabel grito con desespero y araño su camisa, tirando de la tela y gimiendo con fuerza entre chillidos agudos que fueron provocaciones para al Alfa, grito alto. Atrapo sus labios reteniendo sus gritos y besándola con lujuria y pasión, un murmullo y sollozos jadeantes, un beso profundo tan caliente que sus lenguas luchaba y se tocaban con esmero, emitían sonidos cada vez que rompían el beso y se reunían.

El Alfa sabía que su pequeña nínfula no se resistiría al masaje pélvico que una vez le dio en su oficina, esta vez nadie los interrumpiría y escucharía con deleite cada sonido de su voz de ángel. No habría estudiantes o un profesor cerca que investigara la fuente de esos sonidos.

Acariciaba la pared carnosa cerca de su uretra presionando aquel punto G que la haría llorar de intensidad del mismo placer, un poco más, un poco más y sentía sus paredes palpitar y que aumentaba su flujo de forma acuosa y transparente en sus dedos cayendo sobre las sabanas.

\- Te gusta… - Hablo en un gruñido profundo lleno de impaciencia en llevarla al acto de su orgasmo y tener relaciones. – Te gusta cómo se siente, pequeña Omega. Te gusta que te coja con mis dedos.

\- S-Sí… sí… ahh, ah, ah, ah, ¡uhg! – Su cuerpo tembló violentamente al sentir el pulgar del rubio acariciar su clítoris hinchado que demandaba atención desde hace unos minutos. Un movimiento rotatorio sobre la punta rosada e irritada por la fricción, esa bolita carnosa y brillante. – Bill… Bill… mi conejito lo siento… lo siento llegar… ah, ah, ahh. – Sus manos sentía perder la fuerza. – B-Bill… me mojare… por favor… siento que me corro… ¡Ahh!

Mordió sus labios emitiendo un murmullo bajo, sus piernas corrían hacia arriba arrastrando el edredón contra sus pies. Los dedos masculinos trabajaron con rapidez moviéndose de afuera hacia adelante sin llegar a salir completamente de la entrada, la menor pataleaba un poco ante el contacto; temblaba con micro espasmos, sus pezones se erizaban por completo con la punta firme.

Un impulso y los dedos tocaron al fondo moviendo los cuatro en forma de abanico, rozando sus paredes y parte del piso pélvico, provocando la serie de escalofríos y convulsiones en la chiquilla. La castaña emitió un grito sonoro en forma de ronroneo tan fuerte que bajo su intensidad de volumen, su cabeza se estiro y sus ojos se fueron hacia atrás emitiendo un ruido éxtasis, cuando sus músculos se relajaron deteniéndose abruptamente y su vagina empezó a chorrear con fuerza su eyaculación. Un líquido caliente cayo en la ropa de cama, espeso y transparente.

Bill no saco los dedos y ahora solo daba pequeños empujes, continuando en frotar su perlita que brincaba de los espasmos. La miro en su rostro; tan roja de su rostro y cuello, una leve capa de sudor en su frente con los mechones de su cabello enmarcando su rostro levemente infantil y de señorita, su respiración iba en forma acelerada con los senos elevándose y bajando con prisa, casi como una taquipnea el cual le costaba recuperar el aire en sus pulmones y respirar, sus manos habían soltado su espalda y estaban aferradas al edredón de su cama temblando de sus dedos. Jadeo el rubio de desespero al verla sumamente atractiva y condenadamente sexy en esa pose tan erótica, una pequeña diosa prohibida en su cama.

Su pene pedía a ruegos salir de su confinamiento, siendo apretado por la tela del bóxer y sus pantalones de vestir, una visible mancha de humedad aparecía y aunque no se había tocado hasta el momento, visualizarlo hacia qué su pree semen saliera sin control alguno. Se acercó a darle un casto beso en sus labios, sin dejar de masturbarla en su entrada.

\- Aun no termino. – Le amenazó con una voz lujuriosa, deseando que la noche no acabara y pudiera disfrutar más de su novia. –Quiero más.

El Alfa dejaba besos tipo pluma por su escote dejando que disfrutara de las caricias, descendía por su torso blanquecino levemente ruborizado de un tono melocotón, tan lechosa de su piel y tan ruborizada por sus toques, dio lamidas cortas por debajo de la base de sus senos entre su recorrido por en medio dio mordidas pequeñas sin llegar a encajar por completo los dientes. La escuchaba gemir y jadear ante la sensación de sus colmillos rozar, fue bajando a su abdomen y beso con ternura lamiendo y saboreando su piel, una loción de almendra y cereza. Que más le tendía su preciada nínfula al disfrutar de su cuerpo desnudo. Descendió hasta el punto entre debajo del ombligo y antes de iniciar su pelvis. Quería que disfrutara el momento y se sintiera amada.

Mabel se encorvo un poco entre sus codos viendo al Alfa masculino dedicarle una mirada seductora y salvaje en su orbe dorado.

\- Cuando llegue el momento. – Dándole indicar sus deseos de tener una familia con ella. - Por mientras… - Saco sus dedos de su entrada dándole un espectáculo a la chiquilla, los llevo a su boca lamiendo su fluido, deleitándose de su sabor como la miel tan único y viendo la expresión de asombro en la pequeña al ver ese movimiento tan erótico en su corta vida. – Sabes jodidamente dulce, no puedo esperar para darme un festín contigo. – Sonriendo de forma maliciosa ante su travesura de hacerle un cunnilingus es su rosada flor. Tomo sus piernas y se adentró a su entrepierna, sujetándola de la corva y colocándolas encima de sus hombros. Se acercó a su entrada alertando a la pequeña de lo que haría. – Debemos satisfacer ese placer que tenemos hemos dejado pendiente, ¿no crees?

\- ¡A-Aguarda! – Llevo sus manos al rostro del alfa intentando detenerlo, pero el rubio se acercó a su monte de venus y dio un beso previo, desplazando varios besos cortos por su sexo. – Bill… espera, espera… es muy sucio… aquí está muy sucio - Estaba tan roja como un tomate maduro sabiendo lo que haría, y es que el alfa siempre le gustaba hacerle un oral previo al acto sexual. - ¡Estoy muy mojada! – Soltó con vergüenza en sus palabras.

\- Lo sé – Dando un beso sobre sus labios vaginales, al saber lo que le haría. – Me gusta tú sabor, Estrella fugaz. – Dicho esto dio una lamida larga y encima de su vulva, topando con su perlita oculta entre sus labios mayores, medio re gorditos y tersos tan lampiños para su edad de adolescente. Aun desconocía por que la joven tardaba un poco en su vello púbico, pero era normal que cada Omega tuviera diferencia entre sus hormonas. Dio varias lamidas en su hendidura escuchando el sonido de su lengua hacer contacto con el fluido transparente, bebiendo el néctar de la menor. – No puedes privarme de esto…

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Bill! – Llevo sus manos la castaña a la boca intentando bajar el sonido intenso de sus gemidos. – Bill… Bill… despacio, despacio… - Aquel toque era muy ardiente y la hacía sentirse entre las nubes un momento. Aquella lengua húmeda y gruesa tocando su piel sensible cubierta por sus líquidos previos, era algo que no podría decirles a sus amigas, puesto que quería guardárselo para sí misma. – Dios… Dios… uff… ah, ah, ah.

Mabel dio un par miradas alrededor de la habitación intentando controlar sus gemidos, pero su mente se nublaba por la misma sensación de calor y éxtasis. Tanto que ni se había dado cuenta que empezaba a suspirar errante y entrecerrar la mirada, soltando sollozos entre sus labios y abriendo más las piernas, bajando más sus caderas al contacto de su lengua gruesa y mojada.

_Recordó una tarde cuando Bill estaba ocupado revisando los trabajos de sus estudiantes, estaba tan ensimismado leyendo los ensayos y reportes, calificando aquí y allá con un bolígrafo de fuente oscura resúmenes sin que tuvieran error ortográfico o narrativa, y si los tenía siempre lo rodeaba con un círculo y escribía la palabra correcta y significado. Siempre poniendo notas de reforzamiento y otras de regaño. Ese día estaba distraído que ni se dio cuenta cuando ella termino sus deberes en la mesa del comedor y fue a su biblioteca a buscar un libro para entretenerse para leer. Tenía permiso de tomar cualquier libro de su colección o ya fuera educativo._

_Es ahí cuando recordó un libro de pasta oscura y bordes plateados, no tenía título enfrente ni en el costado, pero al abrirlo adentro en las primeras dos hojas venia el nombre de propiedad de Fiddelford McGucket tachado y luego el nombre de su tío abuelo Stanford que decía: sedo este libro a Bill Cipher, mi amigo que lo disfrute. Venia la escritura en francés pero recordaba los dibujos de varias parejas haciendo eso que hacia justamente Bill entre sus piernas, entre otros dibujos muy explícitos de parejas masculinas y femeninas, entre chicos y entre chicas del mismo sexo y lo que parecía ser un breve explicación de su sexo. Se quedó un momento mirándolo con un rubor en sus mejillas, cada dibujo mostraba el acto. Ese día tuvo que cerrarlo de inmediato y colocarlo en su lugar cuando el rubio la llamo porque tenía ganas de beber café e invitarla a ir por unos pastelillos._

Una lamida profunda la saco de sus pensamientos volviéndola a la realidad, volviendo a sentir esas pulsaciones en su sexo nuevamente. Esa palpites y la sensación que la rozaran más. Esa lengua que la penetraba de su canal vaginal, dando lengüetazos profundos y rozando sus paredes aun vírgenes, la sensación quemante y el goce de fricción la hacía suspirar erráticamente y berrear de placer. Sus talones se clavaron a su espalda con fuerza por debajo del omoplato masculino, acercándolo inconscientemente cuando aumento la fricción contra su entrada. El sonido de su saliva y su lubricación caer por la barbilla del Alfa y crear ese sonido lascivo en su sexo y estremecerla de cuerpo entero hacia que los placenteros escalofríos le hicieran llevarla a un pedacito de cielo.

\- Me… me gusta… - Admitió ruborizada entre gimoteos. – Me gusta…

Mabel llevo sus manos más cerca de su cabello dorado, comenzando acariciar la sedosidad del rubio cabello apretando sus mechones y tirando un poco de ellos. Sus ojos se cerraron disfrutando más del toque y sus piernas temblaban como gelatina. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios soltando suspiros cariñosos y cortos.

\- B-Bill… más… más… - Decía la chica cegada por el placer inmerso que cayo. – Más, más… no pares.

El rubio rodo su lengua y lamio más por dentro, los jugos se derramaban por su barbilla junto con su baba. Pasó por lo largo de su vulva y se detuvo rozar su uretra encontrando un punto erógeno en la pequeña, cuando emitió un jadeo tan celestial. Su lengua subió a frotar su perlita de forma rotatoria antes de succionarla con fuerza, la chica apretó su cabello con fuerza y la escuchó sollozar y gemir con sobresalto. Regreso nuevamente a terminar de penetrarla con la lengua y lamer las paredes de su vagina. Introdujo de nuevo los dedos y masturbo presionando alrededor hasta frotar y escuchar el maullido silencio de sus gemidos. Una, dos, tres y cuatro lamidas profundas, insistió nuevamente en su uretra y ella ahogo un gemido en su garganta por el repentino frote, sus jadeos aumentaron.

\- Estoy… cerca. – Sollozo en un gimoteo y soltó un grito al venirse. - ¡Ahh!

Expulso sus fluidos en un generoso squirt abundante. Se corrió nuevamente en su orgasmo, sin llegar a darse cuenta que la menor al apartar las manos de su cabello soltó las cintillas de su parche ocular.

\- ¡BILL! – Grito la menor abriendo sus ojos y viendo el rostro de su Alfa, pero se dio cuenta que el parche caía y mostraba una expresión muy cincelada y atractiva del rubio. Ambos ojos oscurecidos a diferencia del izquierdo que mantenía una capa gris cubriendo de su mirada ámbar. – S-Señor… Bill. – Viendo el ojo del rubio.

Bill estaba relamiéndose los labios hasta que se dio cuenta de la ceguera parcial de su ojo izquierdo y como el parche había caído en el vientre de la castaña, notando que Mabel lo veía un poco abierta de sus inocentes ojos y una expresión preocupada en su rostro. El alfa bajo sus piernas de sus hombros dándose cuenta de lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Demonios! – Gruño el rubio intentando tomar el parche de cuero, pero la menor lo tomo y lo tuvo resguardado en su pecho con ambas manos. – Mabel… devuélvemelo - Tapando su ojo izquierdo. – No debes ver esto.

\- ¡Es injusto! – Le regaño la adolescente con lágrimas en los ojos. – ¡¿Por qué me lo ocultas?! – Derramando lágrimas. – Bill… soy tú novia…

\- ¡No quiero que lo veas! – Dijo Bill en un tono aprensivo y usando su voz para que obedeciera. – No quiero arruinar el momento, a que tú veas esto desagradable en mi rostro. No quiero causar…

\- ¿Repulsión? ¿Desagrado? – Pregunto la chica viendo al mayor bajar su mirada. – Señor Bill – La pequeña se levantó un poco temblorosa de su cuerpo por el orgasmo y fue impulsándose quedando un poco erguida. Atrajo su cuello para correr sus manos cerca de su rostro y mirarlo acariciando el pómulo masculino de su mejilla. – Que tenga esta cicatriz, o su ojo este de un color diferente… no me da miedo o repulsión. – Lo abrazo con ternura colocando su rostro en su pecho. – ¿Lo escucha? – Hablo con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa llena de calma, mientras liberaba su feromona produciendo una sensación de tranquilidad en el Alfa. – Es mi corazón, está latiendo demasiado fuerte por usted. No puedo pararlo, cada vez que me toca… me acaricia y me besa… yo me siento amada por usted.

\- Mabel…. – Abrazando el cuerpo de la adolescente.

\- Bill… mi Bill… - Alzo el rostro masculino besando su ojo con sumo cuidado para recorrer sus besos por su mejilla hasta dejar uno en sus labios. – Le dije que lo besaría todos los días, para curar esa cicatriz… también… que lo amaría para sanar su corazón. – Juntando su frente con la suya. – Lo amo…

\- Que cosas tan dulces y tiernas dices, pequeña. – Se acercó besando sus labios, sintiendo una lágrimas descender. – Mabel – Pronuncio su nombre en un tono embelesado por la Omega. Limpio con su dorso de la mano las lágrimas. – No sé cómo tengo tanta suerte de encontrarte en mi mundo que era hace unos años tan sombrío y solitario. Eres mi amada, eres **mi chica**.

\- Soy tú chica, Bill. – Dijo la nínfula con una sonrisa coqueta. – Y te amare siempre.

\- Siempre… - Dijo el alfa dando un beso casto a sus labios. – Serás mía.

Bill se sentía en confianza al ver que la menor le regresaba el parche, más este lo dejo en la mesilla de noche dándole indicar que no se lo pondría. Lo vio que se levantó de la cama, ella pensaba que hasta ahí acabaría todo, por ese pequeño incidente. En cambio el rubio le dirigió una mirada seductora y llena de deseo.

\- Supongo que estas lista. – Dando una mirada a su entrepierna. – No creas que esto que sucedió, me detendrá.

Mabel embozo una sonrisa el cual se fue borrando y fue reemplazándose por una tímida y llena de vergüenza mientras su rostro se coloraba al ver al Alfa retirarse la camisa, dejando ver su musculatura en su espalda, su formado dorsal y trapecio formando un perfecto triangular. Los deltoides resaltando junto con los bíceps y tríceps.

\- Bien pequeña, es hora de volver a lo que hacíamos. – Volteándose y dejando ver su piel de alabastro con sus perfectos pectorales y abdominales marcados, una V formándose en su cadera mientras sus manos recorrían el cinturón y abrían el botón de su pantalón bajando la bragueta del cierre. – Esa boquita Mabel, no debes mantenerla muy abierta o me darán ganas de hacer otra cosa.

Mabel no se daba cuenta que sus labios estaban entre abiertos por ver el cuerpo del Alfa. Parecía un jodido Dios griego, tan guapo, atrayente y atractivo era un seductivo estaba a punto de pecar con ella. Era el mismísimo demonio. Sus movimientos eran llamativos y curiosos para la menor puesto que se retiraba la ropa con total calma, manteniendo su control en el libido.

Ella sabía que Bill se movía rápido cuando tenían relaciones en corto tiempo, pero parecía que se tomaba el tiempo y por los movimientos en sus manos le daba indicar que tenía preparado todo, para el momento en que ella perdiera su virginidad y le diera una noche de total placer.

En cambio Bill abrió el cajón y saco de ahí un lubricante pequeño de sabor cereza y un paquete de preservativos que venía el tamaño XL.

\- Extra grande… - Pregunto la castaña un poco tonta por decir la palabra.

\- Debes saber que el pene de los Alfas es más por el problema del nudo. – Menciono, guiñándole el ojo. – Tranquila iré despacio.

\- Pensé que todos eran iguales. – Dijo sin salir del asombro.

\- Estrella fugaz… - Tomando de la caja un preservativo en su envoltura. – Si fuera un condón normal, se rompería tan fácilmente. Es tú primera vez, aunque te haya preparado… no es como el sexo anal que te hice aquella vez. – Bajo su pantalón junto con la trusa oscura que estaba ceñida a su erección, sin tener el pudor de cubrirse ante la chica. Al contrario encontraba divertido y excitado al ver a la menor ponerse roja completamente cuando vio su pene. – Te pediré que te recuestes y estés cómoda, porque voy a cogerte que haré que grites mi nombre con locura y te olvides del tuyo por un buen rato.

\- Bill… - Viendo como el hombre rasgaba la tira del envoltorio y sacaba el condón del empaque. Sujeto su pene dando una leve masturbación en su mano, recorriendo la piel venosa y tocando la punta de lápiz de su glande rosado, colocando la burbuja del anillo de látex sobre el capuchón del glande que escurría el pree semen. Fue desenvolviendo lentamente sobre su tallo hasta la base de sus testículos. – Es muy grande. – Dijo nerviosa y avergonzada la menor por pronunciar la palabra.

El sujeto se acercó subiéndose a la cama de regreso deshaciéndose de sus pantalones y calcetas, quedando desnudo al igual que la fémina. Mostro sus caninos de forma amenazadora y sexy, fue a su oído a susurrarle una declaración sexual a la adolescente.

\- _No te di ese dildo para que jugaras._ – Menciono el rubio. – _El tamaño de ese dildo es el de mi pene. Y era para dilatar un poco tú entrada y te hicieras una idea de lo que te espera._

\- ¿13 pulgadas? – Dijo ella sintiendo un beso en su mejilla por parte del rubio.

\- 13, estando en celo – Respondió. – Voy a disfrutar tenerte aquí en esta cama gritando hasta el amanecer.

Bill termino de recostarla volviendo a reanudar sus besos fogosos y calientes, acariciando su cuerpo recordando la suavidad de sus senos, y lo frágil que era su amada nínfula. Estaba húmeda lo suficiente como cuando le hizo el espectáculo de lamer los dedos enfrente de ella. Tomo un poco más de lubricante dando un sendero de líquido rojo transparente y lo unto en su pene forrado con el condón. Él gimió entrecortado colocando la cabeza de su glande contra su hendidura, arrastrándolo y frotando contra su perlita sensible empapándose de sus jugos de su orgasmo anterior. 

La chica sintió la mano del mayor acariciar sus muslos y abrir más para posicionar su pelvis, manteniendo las rodillas flexionadas el rubio y colocando sus manos a los lados de su cadera. Una mano del alfa guío la punta de su pene en su orificio vaginal.

Mabel abrió grande los ojos en cuanto sintió como la cabeza del pene del mayor iba entrando, deslizándose entre sus pliegues poco a poco en su estrecha y apretada vagina. Llevo sus manos a su pecho tocando su torso fuerte y los abdominales. Un grito silencioso quedo atrapado en su garganta, cuando sintió el estiramiento inicial dentro suyo, era enorme… demasiado, muy grueso estaba ejerciendo presión en la pared de su punto G contra su uretra, aun no empezaba a moverse o empujar y sentía que estaba su vagina palpitando y apretando alrededor del miembro, como si fuera a correrse inmediatamente.

\- B-Bill… - Hablo dificultosamente en un leve gemido tipo ronroneo. – E-Es… muy grande.

Encajo sus uñas en su piel apretando los músculos del sujeto, sentía su pene ir al fondo y rasgar un poco sus paredes. Sus piernas se estiraron con sus dedos doblándose y sintiendo los calambres calarla sobre sus pies, siendo aprisionadas por los brazos del rubio sujetas de la corva, la sensación de dolor en su sexo se hizo presente.

\- ¡AHH! – Grito alto la menor al sentir la fricción y su himen rasgarse un poco, un ardor y la sensación palpitante en su cavidad. – Duele… me duele…

\- Mabel… - Beso su sien y aguardo un momento esperando que la fémina se acostumbrara a la intrusión de su tamaño y dejara que su miembro se terminara de deslizar dentro, apenas tomando la mitad de su tallo. – Tranquila… pasara pronto. – Bill le gustaba como su miembro era aprisionado y sus venas alrededor palpitaran. – D-Demonios… - Gruño profundamente.

\- Bill, por favor… haz, haz que se vaya. – Dando una mirada cristalina al rubio. – Por favor… - Hablo en un tono sumamente erótico y sumiso que hizo que el rubio casi perdiera el control y la cogiera sin sentido, duramente en la cama. – Bill…

\- Preciosa… aguanta un momento, amor. Me moveré para aliviar ese dolor – Beso su mejilla con ternura la textura levemente salada por el sudor, su aroma dulce lo volvían a la realidad. Comenzó hacer un vaivén lento en sus caderas, escuchando sus gimoteos y esa respiración jadeante que soltaba de sus delicados labios por la fricción entre sus sexos. – Es un momento de dolor… es tu primera vez, cesara… pronto, Mabel. – Vio a la chica asentir y soltar más lágrimas, sabía que al ser su primera vez dolería, más si la joven seguía siendo virgen, por unos pocos segundos.

\- B-Bill… ah, ah, ah… ¡Ay! – Soltó un quejido la menor en el primer empuje y en el segundo, tocando su sensible carne de su vagina. - ¡Bill! – Se aferró a su torso sintiendo los primeros empujones ir de forma lenta, sin llegar a salir. – Ah, ah, ah, ah… Bill, Bill… mi cuerpo lo siento muy caliente… tú pene me llena, es muy grande.

\- Mabel – Beso sus labios con cuidado y dio un impulso en las embestidas, siendo lentas y empezando a sentir como la menor emanaba más lubricación de su entrada. Poco a poco movía sus caderas, aunque necesitaría ayuda en llevarla al ritmo de sus empujes. – Sí… sí… joder… estas tan caliente y apretada de su vagina. Tan estrecha… carajo.

\- Mm… ahm, ah, ah… Bill – La sensación de dolor fue disminuyendo y fue reemplazándose por la necesidad de llenares y la fricción al disfrute de las primeras embestidas. Movió sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, antes de soltar un jadeo y sentir como las manos del rubio acariciaban sus glúteos dando un apretón de modo a pasional. – Señor… Bill… su pene, su pene se siente bien dentro… quiero… quiero más. – Rogo de forma dulce al sujeto provocando esas corrientes eléctricas por su columna que lo hacían excitarse y llevarlo al borde de la locura. – Tóqueme más… béseme más. – Su instinto de Omega se había apoderado de la chica, al punto de recibir la necesidad de saciar su apetito sexual. – Por favor, cógeme.

Mabel envolvió sus piernas en las caderas del mayor evitando que se alejara y comenzó a impulsarse moviéndose a la par de las penetraciones del Alfa. Bill gruño y jadeaba de manera necesitada, se sentía más embriagado por el aroma dulzón y atrayente de la menor sus feromonas lo traían completamente excitado y la necesidad de tenerla gimiendo e impregnando su esencia en su cuerpo lo cegaban. La cavidad de la chica era la suma gloria de este momento intimo; húmeda y caliente succionaba su pene al punto que sus paredes revoloteaban y apretaban el agarre en su tallo.

Sujeto los muslos de la chica y dio una embestida profunda metiendo completamente su pene al punto de tocar la entrada de su cérvix, ese punto agradable antes de llegar a su útero, notando un bulto encima de su vientre provocando el grito más alto y más agudo y erótico de la Omega menor.

Podría jurar que su vecina los escucho con envidia, mientras le daba ese placer único a su amada Omega.

\- ¡AHHH! – Mabel raspo los costados de su espalda y abrió sus ojos en grande sintiendo su retina humedecer y las mejillas sonrojarse de un rojo fresa. El glande del rubio presionaba la parte de su cérvix rozando y moviéndose con frenesí.

\- _No retengas ni un sonido… Estrella fugaz_. – Sujeto con firmeza entre sus brazos las esbeltas piernas de la chiquilla adolescente, tan tersas como la seda y largas de un color lechoso, que invitaban a morder y besar con esmero. Las sujeto del antebrazo, sus manos se encontraban apretando sus nalgas encajando sus uñas en sus caderas. – _Grita y gime, mi amada. Deja que te escuchen en el vecindario y sepan el nombre de la persona que te lleva al borde de la lujuria, dales un coro con tu voz_ – Empezó la intensidad de los golpes de su pelvis en su entrepierna, su pene salía con rapidez regresaba con fuerza dando embestidas frenéticas y salvajes. Un gruñido gutural salía del rubio y la penetraba con un deleite envuelto en la locura, disfrutando la lubricación y lo apretado. - _¡Joder!_

\- _¡BILL! ¡AHHH!, ¡AHH!, ¡AHH!_ – La chica estiraba sus piernas y sus uñas arañaban con fuerza su espalda baja y parte de sus omoplatos. – _Mi conejito… ahh, ahh, ahh… Dios… ¡B-Bill! –_ La fricción era deliciosa rozado varias veces contra sus paredes vaginales, se sentía bochornosa por el calor y la sensación de su vagina palpitar y estimular sus zona erógena era una descripción que no sabría decirlo. – _¡OHH!, ¡AHHM! ¡AHH!_ – Su voz temblaba y mucho. Sentía sus caderas bajar y subir con la ayuda del rubio, los golpes de la piel de su pubis estrellarse contra la pelvis masculina, creando ese chapoteo entre sus pliegues y los saquitos blandos y grandes del sujeto dando azotes en su culo. Los testículos del alfa rozaban tanto su trasero y brincaban dando golpes resonantes contra su piel y contra los muslos del mayor. - _¡OH! ¡OH! ¡OH! ¡AHHH! BILL… BILL… MI CONEJITO TIEMBLA_ … - Dándole indicar que estaba cerca de su orgasmo. Quería decirle que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, que fuera más rapido. – _MÁS, MÁS… NO PARES._

\- ¿Tiembla?... – Soltando un jadeo fuerte contra una leve risa, la palabra para indicar su orgasmo, se acercó a su rostro y hablo con una voz ronca. – _Me comeré esta conejita y me la devorare lentamente_. – Sus empujes resonaban en la habitación, la lubricación de la pequeña Omega caía entre las sabanas destendidas, contra unas gotas carmesí que manchaban las sabana, dando indicar que ya no era virgen. Bill dio una sonrisa de orgullo, el cuerpo de su omega apenas descansaba sobre el edredón. – _Mierda… tú dulce vagina me aprieta bien, me succiona es como si estuviera adaptada a mí._

Mabel encajo con fuerza las uñas en la piel del alfa, dando lesiones y rasgando su piel, escuchando con fuerza sus gruñidos amenazantes y su voz ronca y aterciopelada. Estaba despertando el animal dentro del rubio, su Alfa dominante.

\- _Sigue así y no caminaras una semana. –_ Le amenazo a la chica, puesto que solo lo estimulaba más.

Los labios del rubio besaron el cuerpo de la fémina cubriendo cada centímetro de su piel perlada por el sudor, aquellas marcas que dejaba pintadas en su torso siendo el causante de que su omega tuviera signos de pertenencia. Lamiendo cada rastro de la joven adolescente antes de mirar los senos firmes de la chica, botando a la perfección con sus embestidas. Esos montecitos de carne que le sabían a gloria y se recordaría jugar mucho con ellos.

Estaba cerca también, tenia deseos de quitarse el preservativo y correrse dentro. Llenarla de su semen hasta que desbordara. En un impulso de sentir más de su cuerpo. Subió las piernas de la chica escuchando un gemido sorpresa de ella casi de sobresalto, sus mejillas empezaban a colorearse y exaltarse con ese adorable rubor coqueto de ángel. Una imagen que recordara como la persona que le dio ese grandioso deleite tener sexo y llevarse su pureza. La presión que ejerció su cuerpo sobre ella solo hicieron más profundas las penetraciones, ahora tocando la entrada de su cérvix contra su útero.

\- ¡Ahg! – Apreto sus labios ante las repentinas estocadas que golpeaban sus labios y parte de su pubis. – _Ah, ah… ¡AHH!_

\- _Eres mía, tú dulce y pequeña vagina me recibe bien querida._ – Dando un beso en su cuello. – _Pídeme que te marque… dime que me amas, que quieres ser mía; Mabel Belle Pines._

\- _¡ALFA!_ – Grito con sus fuerzas la pequeña sintiendo ese anhelante orgasmo venir y estremecerla, dando un vago intento por aferrarse a su espalda y abrazarlo. – _¡M-MÁRCAME! ¡POR FAVOR!... ¡SOY TUYA!_ – Dio una mirada al rubio encontrándose con sus ojos que reflejaban el ferviente deseo en ella. – _Bill… te amo… por favor… muérdeme… m-márcame. Quiero ser tuya… -_ Su voz sonaba bastante ronca en forma de maullido placentero, su mirada entrecerrada con la retina cristalina.

\- _Eres mí Omega, eres mi mujer, mi chica._ – Encajo sus dientes caninos con fuerza rompiendo la piel delicada de su amada nínfula. Un sendero carmín cayó por la comisura de sus labios. Aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas arremetiéndola en el colchón con intensidad y sin piedad alguna, escuchando el exquisito sonido de sus gemidos altos y sus gritos de satisfacción cerca de su oído.

La cabecera golpeaba en tronidos con fuerza a la pared y el colchón soltaba de momentos el rechinido en la madera incesante por los movimientos, el cuarto cubierto por sus aromas; chocolate amargo, peonias frescas, fresias en verano, vainilla en especie, amaderado que le recordaba el bosque… una mezcla que cubría sus cuerpos desnudos. Era caliente por el aumento de temperatura, el rubio sudaba gotas perladas en la musculatura de su piel y la fricción de pieles rozándose sin un límite. Le hacían recordar a su primer sueño húmedo que tuvo con ella, antes de cortejarla. La luz tenue de la habitación, la noche que cubría su pecado y aquel vodka que bebieron. Los sonidos de ruego que emitía la adolescente y los suspiros y jadeos que soltaba.

Cualquiera que hubiera entrado escucharía gritos y gemidos ardientes y llenos de pasión des cumulada entre ellos.

La menor soltó un sordo sonido que subía y bajaba, el cosquilleo combinado con el estremecimiento en su sexo provocaban que su vientre se contrajera. Era demasiado placer para una adolescente, todo esto se intensifico tras su celo. Pronto muy pronto iba llegar a ese punto exquisito que la haría llorar de intensidad, su cuerpo temblaba y sus manos intentaban acariciar al rubio como consuelo por haberlo arañado, pero el mayor solo la penetro chocando sus caderas contra las suyas y frotando sus testículos entre sus nalgas.

La menor emitió un chillido y dio un grito alto aferrándose al cuello del mayor. Aprisiono su pene siendo más difíciles sus embestidas, en cambio Bill rugio sintiendo lo deliciosamente placentero que fue que su pequeña vagina lo tuviera apretando. Mabel encajo sus uñas cuando se corrió por tercera vez en la noche. El sujeto mayor sentía su pene bombear y palpitar con fuerza dentro de ella, eyaculo en el preservativo bajando el ritmo de sus embestidas a un lento vaivén. Observo la piel de azúcar de la chiquilla, se erizaba con la caricia que le proporciono al tocar sus muslos y apretar sus glúteos amorosamente. Soltó el cuello de la chica lamiendo la sangre que bajaba por su clavícula dejando que las feromonas la calmaran del dolor y su esencia se impregnara en ella, dándoles entender a todos que tenían un lazo, algo irrompible entre ellos.

\- _Vaya… me pase un poco en la marca_. – Soltando una risa y viendo como la chica intentaba recuperar el aliento. Se inclinó lamiendo con delicadeza la herida. - ¿Estas bien, Mabel? – Sonando preocupado por la pequeña que convulsionaba por las contracciones. - ¿Mabel? – Sujeto su rostro preocupado.

\- Dolió… un poco su mordida – Llevando su mano al cuello tocando la marca que le hizo. – ¡Ouch! – Viendo la sangre en sus dedos.

\- Lo lamento linda. – Besando su sien. – Sanara dentro de dos días.

\- Bill… - Viendo su intimidad unida al del Alfa, notando los vellos rubios de la base del nacimiento del pene. Veía un rastro de sangre el cual el mayor se dio cuenta y aclaro.

\- Me has dado lo más preciado, pequeña Omega. – Mirando a la chica que observaba curiosa y un poco temerosa por la sangre. – Sangraste un poco, pero es normal pequeña. Cuando es primera vez, puede o no sangrar… pero recuerda que apenas te adaptas a mí.

\- B-Bill… yo… me g-gusto. - Soltaba suspiros rápidos y aun se hallaba sensible de su vagina. – Querido… - esa palabra fueron detonantes en él.

\- Dilo otra vez… - Colocando una mirada dorada y provocadora que daba entender lo emocionado que estaba. – Quiero escucharlo.

\- Querido Bill – Menciono sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

\- Quiero más… quiero seguir amándote - Dijo el mayor.

Salió de su entrada tomando el preservativo y atando un nudo. Mabel miro curiosa como el condón mantenía el semen atrapado. Vio que tomo otro rasgando el envoltorio y colocándolo sobre su pene aun erecto. Ella miraba un poco asombrada de que siguiera, aunque estaba deseosa de seguir y volver a sentir su pene dentro de su vagina.

Bill se acomodó sentándose y recargando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama, sujeto a Mabel levantándola tan ligera como una pluma y sentándola a su regazo, separo sus pierna en horcajas e introdujo su pene en su vagina chorreante por su lubricación, robándole un gemido tipo ronroneo de su garganta.

\- B-Bill… ¿Qué haces? – Sonrojándose la chica a cohibida de quedar sentada a horcajas en su regazo, colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

\- Vas a moverte preciosa – Dándole una mirada seria e intensa. Rodo entre sus dedos un plug anal en forma de diamante rosa.

\- ¿En qué momento...? – Viendo el plug que traía anteriormente en su ano.

\- Estabas tan concentrada en cogerte, que ni te diste cuenta cuando te hice el oral y te lo quite de tu lindo anillo rosado. – Soltando una risa divertida. - ¿Preparada?

\- Siempre me has dicho… siempre lubricada y dilatada. – Abrazando su cuello y colocando su cabeza en su pecho. – Bill…. Ahmm… - Balanceo sus caderas con el pene dentro.

Veía a la chica mover su entrepierna subiendo y bajando a un ritmo moderado, sus senos rozando con la punta de sus pezones rosados contra el pectoral y el torso. Disfrutando ese toque que aumentaba y los hacia volverse sensibles. El rubio repartía besos por sus hombros deleitándose de su tersa piel de muñequita, daba mordiscos moderados alrededor de su clavícula y probaba el dulce sabor de su tierna carne.

\- Bill… no puedo… continuar. - Le ganaba las palpitaciones, los dedos del rubio tocaron su clítoris rodando y frotando, estimulando más viendo su expresión que parecía todo un poema, con sus mejillas rojas que cubrían el puente de su nariz de botón y los labios brillosos e hinchados provocando los gemidos para desesperados en la joven y de un sonido exquisito. – Dios… ¡ahh!... – Ella rogo por más de su toque. - Más, más… Bill.

\- Sí, sí, sí, joder…. ¡sí! – Eso necesitaba una señal para cogerla, sujeto sus caderas y aumento sus embestidas, la chica enrollo sus piernas en el torso del alfa, aquella posición de flor de loto le hacían gemir alto estando muy cerca de lo profundo de su sexo. - ¡Mierda! – Un escalofrío delicioso se deslizo por su columna y la penetro con rapidez y profundidad, dejando que tomara todo y chocara con la base de sus testículos. – Mabel, Mabel, Mabel… Sí… ¡Ahg!... – Sentía su semilla dispararse y correrse nuevamente en el preservativo. - ¡Carajo! – Jadeando sus uñas se encajaron en los muslos de la joven evitando que se apartara. – Joder… eso fue delicioso…

\- ¡Ahh! – Cayo encima de su pecho, respiraba con fuerza soltando un quejido. – Bill… - Ella deseaba que su alfa se quitara el condón y la llenara. Aunque el mayor la empezó a mover para recostarla. – E-Espera… - Frunció el ceño soltando un suspiro cortado e irritado al ver que salía nuevamente el pene de su vagina. – No… espera, por favor… - Suplico embriagada la menor.

\- Mabel debo retirarlo.

La adolescente lo detuvo retirando el condón y masturbando el pene del Alfa, sintiendo el grosor de las venas y lo erecto de la longitud de su tallo. Estaba cegada tan cegada la chica que por su aroma que dio una lamida a la punta del glande, besando y recogiendo el semen sobrante, probando el sabor levemente amargo del líquido caliente.

\- ¡Mabel! – Jadeo el mayor intentando no perder los estribos y cogerla rudamente. Estaba bastante sorprendido que ella intentara hacerle una felación. Paso una mano por su cabello sudoroso y respiro entre cortado por la sensibilidad en la piel de su miembro. – _Continua… vamos preciosa._ – Murmuro en forma de orden a la menor, sin darse cuenta que uso la voz en ella. – _Tómalo… -_ Dejando que la suave mano de la chica lo masturbara y siguiera lamiendo su pene como si de una paleta helada se tratase, aun expulsaba su semilla y ella poso sus labios succionando su orificio y lamiendo el frenillo y chupando lo salado de su piel. – Mabel… Mabel…. ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde aprendiste? – Interrogo el Alfa al ver que esa chiquilla lo llevaba a un exquisito deleite prohibido.

\- Candy y Grenda… me enseñaron con un plátano. – Dando lamidas por encima de su tallo y besando su longitud.

\- Condenada Omega. – Gimió ronco, teniendo las ganas de cogerla sin piedad.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Metiendo el pene del Alfa dentro de su boca y moviendo su cabeza, intentando tomar más de su miembro.

\- No sabes… que me llevas a un edén. – Se deleitó visualmente viendo a la castaña mover su cabeza y ver la expresión de curiosidad e inocencia en su rostro. Sus labios rojos por los besos y las mejillas con ese tinte tentador, su boca era un paraíso el cual no quería salir. – Estrella fugaz… - Gimió sintiendo las manos de la chica tocar sus testículos, acariciando esos saquitos hinchados y suaves.

Mabel apoyo una mano contra el abdomen marcado del alfa, dando caricias y provocando más jadeos lujuriosos en el rubio. La saliva de la joven se escuchaba tan obscenamente en la entrada y salida del miembro masculino. Bill no se quedó atrás y él quiso corresponder acariciando el trasero de la chica y frotando su entrada en su ano con el plug lubricado. Escuchando la boca de Mabel lanzar murmullos excitantes. Su pene palpitaba dentro de su boca, solo era cuestión de tiempo y se vendría.

\- Mabel…. ¡Carajo! Ya casi… solo un poco más, solo un poco… más – Empujo su rostro a que tomara más y la guio a lo profundo, dio embestidas rápidas, escuchando el murmullo de la menor y sus gemidos vibratorios. – T-Trágalo… toma mi semen…. – Soltó un gemido alto el rubio y le ordeno con rudeza. - ¡Mierda!

La chica encajo sus uñas en las nalgas del mayor y su mano raspo con dureza el abdomen del sujeto. Se escuchaba la deglución, y como su boca escurría un poco la semilla ardiente del rubio.

Un claro “Pop” y un sonido de liberación al soltar el pene del Alfa hicieron que la joven Omega tragara su semen y tosiera, escurriendo un poco en la comisura inferior de su labio. Ese líquido espeso caliente y abundante bajo por su esófago, dejando a la castaña soltar un suspiro largo y jadeante en su respiración era excitante el hacer una felación al rubio. Pero tragar su semen no le sabía tan bien.

\- Bill… sabía amargo y salado. – Se quejó la pequeña con el ceño fruncido. – Dijiste que era dulce.

\- Te aseguro que la siguiente sabrá dulce. – Soltando una risa eufórica al ver que la voz de la menor había mejorado sin escucharse tan apagada y ronca. Pero la veía molesta por la experiencia de probar el semen. – Sabrá rico la próxima vez que lo hagas.

\- Señor Bill… me siento aún caliente. - Abriendo sus piernas. – Quiero más… Por favor… lléneme, quiero sentirlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio se acostó encima de ella volteándola y sujetando las caderas de la adolescente, la recostó sobre su pecho alzando su trasero, sus pies se colocaron entre los tobillos y sus piernas para evitar que retrocediera y pudiera cogerla analmente. Mabel gimió al sentir el pene desnudo del Alfa restregarse contra sus nalgas y sentir aquel lubricante frío cubrir su ano.

\- ¿Quieres esto? ¿Qué me corra? – Sonriendo con perversidad y un toque de deseo en su voz. – Preciosa eres una adicción para mí.

\- Bill… - Emitió un jadeo cuando introdujo la punta. - ¡Bill!

Comenzó adentrarse en su trasero, amasaba sus glúteos de forma a pasional y marco un vaivén lento entre sus empujes. Mabel estaba acostumbrada a los golpes de su entrada, sus paredes anales irse lubricando y como acariciaba su vientre y dejaba besos por su espalda. En cuestión de segundos estaba siendo cogida con fuerza y profundidad. Los golpes resonaban en la habitación y la menor tiraba de las sabanas irguiendo su cabeza y abriendo su boca para dar gritos de placer. Bill jadeaba entrecortado y con el rostro perlado y las mejillas rojas se ocultaba en el cuello de la joven, aspirando su perfume en su achocolatado cabello y sintiendo su pene frotarse y estimular su frenillo y glande, gruñendo y emitiendo suspiros largos y calientes cerca del oído de la pequeña.

\- Mierda, mierda… - Su pelvis golpeaba con insistencia, la pequeña vagina de la menor goteaba su fluido en un hilo. – Tan apretada, mierda… ¡sí! ¡Mabel! – Un rugido gutural y abrazo a la menor empujándola contra la cama, la sujeto a la menor de la clavícula y con una mano se aferró contra el edredón y las sabanas. Suspirando con un aliento caliente en su oído y jadean con fuerza.

La cama se movía rechinando la madera y la fricción de sus cuerpos era ardiente. Su pene rozaba sus paredes anales que apretaban alrededor y escuchaba los gritos fuertes de la adolescente, tanto que se quedaría afónica de las embestidas profundas que recibía. El peso del alfa y su pene moverse con rapidez la llevaban al borde del plañir por el acto sexual.

\- _¡BILL! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡P-POR… FAVOR!_ – Ella pataleo en la cama y sus piernas se acalambraron del intenso placer. - _¡POR FAVOR! ¡ME CORRO! ¡POR FAVOR!_

\- _¿Por favor qué?_ – Molesto a la fémina ralentizar sus movimientos dando estocadas profundas en su trasero. - _¿Más? O solo quieres que me detenga._

\- _¡Más! ¡No te detengas!_ –Suplico la chica. – _Por favor… por favor… córrete… córrete._

\- _Mabel…_ \- Aumento sus estocadas al punto de escuchar la cabecera golpear con fuerza en la pared, su pene estaba cerca de correrse.

\- _¡AHH! ¡AHH!_ – Mabel se irguió por completo extendiendo su cuello y dejo caer su cabeza contra una de las almohadas, emitiendo un lloriqueo lleno de placer en cuanto sintió el líquido caliente correrse dentro de ella llenándola por completo y con satisfacción.

\- _Carajo…_ \- Se corrió con fuerza expulsando su líquido seminal en su agujero anal, viendo como hilos bajaban por sus muslos, aunque noto un poco de sangre en su longitud. – _Supongo que… fue delicioso terminar… dentro._ – Besando su cuello y acariciando sus senos.

Salió con cuidado viendo expulsar su semen y gotear, acaricio su vagina que estaba aún mojada y fluyendo más lubricación. Bill deseaba continuar, la chica estaba exhausta pero se volteó abriendo sus piernas y mostrando sus florecilla, su cuerpo cubierto de chupetones y mordidas. Temblaba por el orgasmo recién pero llamaba con un dedo.

\- Bill… - Extendido sus manos invitando al mayor a abrazarla y dormir a su lado.

En cambio Bill tomo un preservativo más de la caja mostrando a la pequeña su plan, rasgo la envoltura y se lo coloco en su pene aun semi erecto, viendo a la chica verla sorprendida por tercera vez en la noche. Se acercó a ella y estaba muy ruborizada cuando la atrajo de las caderas y sujeto su pierna para que envolviera su costado. Evito aplastarla con su cuerpo, estaba muy excitado esta noche. Un suspiro y un gemido se escucharon de ella sintiendo los empujes en su sexo, el suave vaivén de sus embestidas y como ella cooperaba al moverse junto con él.

\- Mabel… déjame sentirte. – Colocando besos en su rostro. – Te amo demasiado… - Empezó a dar tres empujes profundos tocando el fondo, la castaña gemía y se abrazó a sus hombros. – Eres mía, solamente mía. Mi amada novia. – Aumento su empuje y la embestía más fuerte, ese maldito deseo de dejarla embarazada persistía. – Lo siento…

\- B-Bill… es muy tarde… ahh… - Esta vez iba profundo y la estimulaba demasiado, sus gemidos brotaron un poco más y ella se humedecía, aquel miembro rozaba por completo su cavidad. Le hacía llegar pronto a otro orgasmo tocando esa zona que la hacía derretirse. - ¡Bill! ¡Bill! ¡Bill! – Lagrimas caían recorriendo hasta caer en su pecho, su vagina escocida goteaba bastante de su lubricación. - ¡ALFA!

\- ¡Ahg! – Se relamió el labio inferior y jadeaba con intensidad, un problema se presentó y sintió su pene amoldarse dentro y anclarse en el cérvix de la menor rozando su glande y frenillo. Ese maldito nudo provoco gritos más fuertes en la castaña, que de seguro ahora si despertaría a los vecinos.

\- ¡BILL! – Se aferró a su espalda. - ¡AAHH!

\- _Ma-Mabel…_ \- Hablo Bill jadeante dando un empuje suave y lento. – _Lo siento, me anude._ – Se aferró al cuerpo de la chica y busco sus labios temblorosos, cada roce era más placentero y sensible al punto que ambos soltaban quejidos y gemidos calientes. – _Aguanta mi amor… Mabel, quiero correrme y que quedes llena de mi esencia._ – La embistió con fuerza provocando gritos en la adolescente que tuvieron que ser retenidos por los besos. Estaba muy seguro que si no se corría estarían atados hasta la mañana, esperando a que bajara la inflamación de su nudo. Era mejor cogerla a que estuviera aprisionada en su cuerpo.

Su órgano palpitaba y la mezcla de aromas y feromonas inundaba la habitación, jadeos y gemidos altos era un coro lleno de lujuria prohibida. Juntaron sus frente sintiendo el aliento de cada quien. Apretó el cuerpo de su amada llevándola a ese paraíso y deleite. Para Mabel era nuevo esta sensación sus ojos lloraban y la sensación de calor la quemaba, temblaba violentamente y sus piernas apretaban las caderas del mayor. Cada toque y beso, le gustaba demasiado no quería que parara su amado.

Dio varios golpes en su pubis, sujeto sus piernas aumentando el contacto y la fricción en sus sexos. Mabel ya había rozado mucho con sus uñas el cuerpo de Bill. En cuestión de un minuto empezó a correrse escuchando un berrido agudo y sintiendo sus líquidos empapar su miembro. El rubio estaba cerca de su clímax. Su voz se escuchaba muy profunda y jadeante, dio cuatro embestidas profundas y sujeto a la menor de sus manos reteniéndola de total libertad de moverse. Su semen se acumulaba dentro del preservativo, un rugido gutural escapo de su garganta y solo esperaba que no se rompiera el preservativo. Ella sollozaba cuando sentía la fuerza del rubio retenerla en la cama y la sensación que empujaba en su cérvix. Se movió él quedando acostado con ella encima de él, la acurruco en su pecho sin llegar a separarse, arrullándola con una nana y haciendo un movimiento cafuné en su cabello achocolatado.

Mabel dio una mirada a Bill quedando a su lado con una mano de él abrazando su delgada cintura de reloj y la otra dando caricias suaves en su rostro, atrapando mechones rebeldes de su melena castaña. Seguían unidos de sus sexos, pero la presión de su cuerpo ya no era tan dolorosa ni sofocante en lo caliente, como hace un momento. El rubio tenía su cabello revuelto y respiraba con fuerza. Ella igualmente respiraba agitada como si hubiera corrido por toda la pista de su escuela, se sentía feliz siendo mimada y amada por su Alfa ante sus caricias, cuando escucho al rubio llamarle.

\- Mabel – Viendo a la chica mirarlo con ternura y cansancio. – Por Axolotl… creo que termine anudándome otra vez a ti. – Soltando una risa fuerte y abrazándola contra su cuerpo. – No sabes cuánto adoro tenerte en mis brazos, mi dulce omega.

\- Mm… sí. - Escuchándose afónica y ronca de su voz, le costaba un poco hablar pero quería seguir despierta. – Bill… gracias por mi primera vez.

\- No es la única. – Besando sus labios, era correspondido por la joven atrayendo su rostro. – No querrás más rondas, pequeña.

\- Tú pene…sigue hinchado – Viendo su vientre levemente abultado.

\- Me calmare cuando deje de drenar.

\- Bill – Se acercó soltando una risa risueña y soltando un suspiro enamorado. – Yo quiero tener tus hijos.

\- ¿Un bebé? – Viendo a la chica sonrojada. – Seria hermoso como tú. Y los tendremos… cuando nos casemos. – Sonando ilusionado de compartir su vida con ella.

\- Lo deseo. – Dijo ella antes de caer rendida en sus brazos.

\- Te amo Mabel Pines. – Dijo Bill cubriendo sus cuerpos y cayendo en el sueño junto a su amada.

_“Dios, permíteme a estar al lado de Bill”_

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

Phill se encontraban en el hospital en la sala de espera, las cabinas telefónicas estaban solitarias y vio a la asistente tomar su ronda de descanso dejando al guardia de seguridad al cuidado de la puerta de entrada a hospitalización.

El pelirrojo se revolvió un momento su cabello y marco el número de su antiguo hogar o si se le podría decir. Espero tres largos pitidos antes de escuchar al mayordomo comunicarse y pedir su nombre.

\- Philliam Kill Cipher – Respondió dando miradas al lobby del hospital. – Sé que es tarde, pero le aseguro que el viejo está despierto, estoy seguro de que lo está sé que no tomo su pastilla de Alprazolam. Y él esperaba por esto.

\- Asunto, amo Philliam – Demando el señor de mediana edad. – No puedo estar seguro que este humor para recibirme a las tres de la mañana.

\- Dígale que deseo tener una cita en la residencia. – Apretando el auricular del teléfono. – Queremos hablar con él, espero su respuesta conoce mi número.

\- Se lo haré saber, amo Philliam. A primera hora de la mañana. – Le comunico el mayordomo. – Que tenga una buena noche.

Colgó soltando un suspiro enorme lleno de frustración, intento calmarse un poco y fue de regreso a la habitación de su esposa. En cuanto entro la vio sentada en la cama comiendo un vaso de gelatina de lima.

\- Wendy, te despertaste. – Viendo a la chica asentir sonriente.

\- Tenía un poco de hambre. – Raspando el vasito. – Pero parece que no pueden darme más.

\- ¡Claro que deben darte más! – Se acercó a presionar el botón de servicio que estaba a un lado de su cama iba llamar a la central de enfermería. Pero la omega lo detuvo tirando de su brazo.

\- A ver, ven aquí querido – Tirando suavemente de su esposo. – Estoy bien, aparte estoy comiendo poco a poco, el doctor dijo que es más importante el reposo.

\- Pero solo te trajeron un jugo y gelatina.

\- Phill, necesitan ver que estoy bien. – Atrajo a su esposo a que subiera a la cama hospitalaria. - ¿Dónde andabas?

\- Salí un momento al lobby a caminar.

\- Phill – Frunciendo el ceño. – Dime la verdad o juro que duermes en el sofá. Suficiente mentiras y secretos tengo con enterarme lo que sucedió esta noche.

\- Bueno, no puedo mentirte. – Bufando un poco. – Llame a casa de mi padre y solicite verlo yo y mis hermanos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Hablo sorprendida. – ¿Phill ir solo ustedes tres?

\- No quiero que lastimen a Mabel ni a Isabella, tampoco a ti. – Menciono preocupado. – Sé que nuestro padre es un viejo egoísta, sin corazón, cascarrabias, discriminatorio, gruñón y lastimo a Bill. Pero créeme Wendy que si no lo detenemos, no dejara en paz a Will y no me gustaría que se enterara primero que Bill anda con Mabel Pines.

El pelirrojo se sentía abrumado sin saber si hizo lo correcto en pedir la cita. Wendy se acercó y lo abrazo antes de liberar su olor que lo tranquilizaba.

\- Bueno… metiste la pata. – Respondió. – Pero si sería mejor que nos dejara en paz, aparte. Este pequeñito… prefiero que no lo conozca.

\- Yo también. – Dijo. – Solo habla de herencias el viejo.

\- Phill…. – Hablo Wendy. – Crees que fue correcto dejarlos. – Refiriéndose a Mabel y a Bill. – Una cosa somos nosotros, pero… su familia lo aceptara.

\- Sé que mi hermano tomo su decisión, si la ama – Embozando una media sonrisa. – Peleara por ella, hasta aguantara la tremenda putiza que recibirá de todos.

\- ¡Phill! – Le regaño la pelirroja de tan solo imaginarse al rubio linchado. – Aunque… pensándolo bien, yo también quiero darle unos cuantos golpes.

\- Si por robarse a nuestra hija adoptiva.

\- Phill.

\- Lo sé… - Besando sus labios de piquito. – Tranquila ellos deberán afrontar las consecuencias si quieren estar juntos.

══════ •『 ♡ 』• ══════

“ _Mamá decía que la felicidad de una relación la encuentras a lado de tú pareja, quien sería tu compañero de aventuras y de vida.”_

16 de febrero de 1985

Bill iba despertando de su sueño y estirándose levemente en la cama, sentía un ardor en su espalda y marcas rojizas de aruños en sus antebrazos y pecho. Se tocó un momento donde debería estar su parche ocular sobre su ojo izquierdo, se volteó antes de verlo en la mesita de noche y tomarlo para colocárselo apretando las cintillas.

Helaba un poco la habitación por la temperatura del ambiente de afuera, dio una mirada más notando que estaba desnudo y una sensación de satisfacción de haber disfrutado su libido sexual. Se acomodó de lado viendo el cuerpo femenino de la menor desnuda en su cama. Su piel de porcelana estaba cubierta de chupetones rojizos, mordidas y unos cuantos hematomas en su espalda baja y caderas apenas visibles pero dentro de unas horas se harían notorios. Su cabello estaba despeinado y alborotado, apenas tapada con las sabanas y el edredón. Su expresión se encontraba placida y con las mejillas de un rubor rosado como los duraznos; labios hinchados de un rojo fresa de tanto morderlos y besarlos. Sus senos estaban erectos con la punta de sus pezones firmes de un tono rosado.

\- Anoche fue delicioso y un gran anhelo pasar contigo un momento íntimo. – Beso sus labios escuchando un quejido de la chica viendo aferrarse a las almohadas y sabanas. – Eres una dormilona de primera. – Soltando una risa, antes de darle una mirada enternecida por la joven omega. – No despiertes aun, quiero darte una sorpresa.

Se levantó de la cama saliendo desnudo y viendo el resto de los condones usados en el piso, los recogió y vio el último que estaba lleno en su totalidad, dando una señal de que por poco se rompía.

\- Un poco más y ella… - Viendo a la chica dormitar. – Y dice ser no ser suficiente con complacerme. – Sonriendo. – Si ella es la única mujer que amo, la dueña de mis fantasías y sueños eróticos. – Tomo su albornoz negro que tenía colgado en su closet y se lo coloco cubriendo su desnudez mientras salía de la habitación.

El rubio paso enseguida de su cerdito mientras se dirigía a la cocina a ponerse hacer manos a la obra para darle una sorpresa a su pequeña omega. Pato se levantó de su camita improvisada con la manta, en cuanto olio lo que Bill cocinaba.

\- Oh amiguito, creo que anoche fue sumamente delicioso lo que pase con mi amada chica. – Colocando los huevos estrellados en un plato y un poco de tocino. – Descuida no eres tú, tienes privilegios como mi mascota.

El alfa vio al cerdito emitir sonidos y dar brincos de emoción. Lo cual este estando en modo enamorado no tardó en darle su alimento y dar una porción del desayuno que preparaba. Claro omitiendo el tocino.

\- Pato… creo que es momento de darle lo que le tengo guardado. – Busco la cajita de madera oscura y lo puso en una mesita de servicio, donde llevaría el desayuno que preparo para los dos. – Espero que acepte la propuesta. – Dando una mirada al objeto. – Es lo que más ansió escuchar, solo su respuesta.

_“Un alfa enamorado está a punto de hacer la pregunta más importante de su vida”_

Mabel apenas iba despertando sintiendo un poco mareada y cansada por lo de anoche, su cuerpo se sentía liviano y aunque su sexo sentía escurrir los fluidos por la parte de su vagina y su trasero. La chica abrió sus ojos avellanados de forma repentina y sentó un poco asustada de estar sola. Pero esa preocupación se disipo cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Se encontró sola en la cama matrimonial con las sabanas bien des dobladas. Desnuda y en la habitación del alfa, se aferró a la sabana cubriendo su pecho y mirando que apenas estaba iluminado por la mañana.

Su cabello estaba suelto y tenía unas ganas repentinas de ir al baño. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y sus piernas temblaban. Levantándose desnuda tomo la camisa que tenía Bill anoche y se la coloco, camino lentamente como pingüinito al baño y sintió por la parte de atrás de sus muslos un líquido descender.

\- Oh no… - Camino deprisa para llegar al baño y hacer sus necesidades.

Bill subió las escaleras con el desayuno llegando a la habitación y encontrando que ella ya estaba despierta, aunque unas manchitas de semen delataron que ella fue al baño.

  * \- Ya va aprendiendo. – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa divertida.



Se sentó en la cama esperando a que ella saliera, antes de escuchar el sonido del retrete y el agua correr. Cuando ella salió del baño, él se sonrojo inmediatamente al verla portar su camisa de forma adorablemente sexy. Definitivamente esa mujer lo excitaba bastante.

\- B-Bill… - Llamo sintiendo su voz aun ronca. Sentía reseco y su voz apenas salía despacio, tanto que se avergonzó.

\- Creo que apenas recuperas la voz. – Respondió el rubio trayendo un desayuno en la cama y dando palmaditas a su lado. – Ven aquí, adorable tentación.

Mabel camino un poco temblorosa antes de subirse a los pies de la cama y se atrapada entre los brazos del rubio. Sintiendo sus labios cerca de su oído.

\- _Acaso quieres provocarme una erección mañanera. –_ Le menciono ronco en su voz.

\- Vi lo primero que encontré.

\- Lo dejo pasar. – soltándola. – Debes comer algo, preciosa.

\- Esto parece un sueño jeje – Viendo el desayuno que consistía huevos estrellados sobre un pan y tocino, enseguida un plato de melón y fresas, un jugo de naranja. – Aun no puedo creer que siga aquí y no estemos corriendo a que me lleves a casa.

\- Te dije que un día amaneceríamos juntos – Tomando su plato y comiendo su porción. Mientras veía a la chica tomar jugo de forma sedienta.

\- Necesitaba un poco de jugo… - Dijo ella roja de sus mejillas.

\- ¿No fue suficiente lo que tomaste anoche? – Burlo un momento el rubio dándole una insinuación erótica.

\- Sabia amargo – Le refuto molesta.

\- Dame a comer más fruta y prepárame solo sopas y ensaladas. – Menciono. – Oh claro sin beber una gota de alcohol y veras que sabrá a miel.

\- ¿Por qué te gusta… beber el mío? – Pregunto la menor de forma curiosa.

\- Porque será… - Entregándole a la castaña una fresa, colocándola en sus labios para que la mordiera y saboreara el jugo de la fruta.

Mabel es cuando se dio cuenta lo que hacía Bill cuando le daba de bocadillos jugo y frutas, entre aperitivos bajos en grasa.

\- Tramposo – Dijo ella sonrojada.

\- Adivinaste – Besando sus labios. – Pero tú me sorprendiste ayer con lo que me hiciste, así que estamos a mano

La castaña miro encima de la mesita una cajita de madera, Bill presto importancia tomando la cajita y dando una mirada seria a la menor.

\- ¿Sabes qué es esto? – Señalando la cajita en su mano.

\- Un estuche de madera. – Respondió Mabel un poco intrigada. Tanto que olvido el regalo de San Valentín de Bill en su casa. – Espera Bill… yo no tengo…

\- No – Callo a la chica para que lo escuchara. – Tranquila, no es un regalo de San Valentín.

\- ¡Pero si tengo uno! – Dijo ella apenada. – Lo deje en casa… se lo iba dar cuando me dejara en casa.

\- ¿otro regalo? – Dijo sorprendido el rubio y con el corazón latiendo. – Pequeña omega… jajaja. – Estaba lo bastante enternecido por ella, tanto que tomo sus manos y las beso con delicadez. – Dios – Menciono sintiéndose demasiado agradecido de conocer a su amada omega, su destinataria. – Mabel…

\- ¿Bill? – Viendo al rubio ruborizado y con el orbe de su ojo derecho tan brillante, manteniendo una expresión serena.

\- Mabel desde que te conocí, te he dicho que estoy muy feliz de estar a tu lado. – Se bajó de la cama para arrodillarse. – Puede que vaya muy apresurado contigo, pero no sabes cuánto te amo y adoro ver tu sonrisa…. Cada vez que me hablas o llamas mi nombre. – Levanto la mano con la caja mostrándosela. – Mabel… eres joven, lo sé. Pero eso no impide que desee pedirte esto, me has dado mucho y yo casi nada. – Hablo de forma tranquila y en un tono que hacía que la chica se ruborizara. – Pero… quiero caminar a tu lado, ser el dueño de tus sonrisas y tus momentos felices, que tu corazón lata cada vez que te toque, te bese y tome tú delicada mano. Quiero amarte y amanecer cada mañana a tu lado, y jamás separarme de tu lado.

Abrió la cajita mostrando dos anillos de oro con el símbolo triangular y la estrella, ambos compartían uniéndolos una inscripción dentro en latín con la palabra «Eternos».

\- Mabel Belle Pines – Sonando serio en su propuesta. - ¿Quieres ser mi prometida?

“ **Una propuesta y solo una respuesta al espera de un Alfa enamorado”**

[….]

**Espacio Potato glosario Omegaverse y Terminación médica.**

**Manther –** Significa persona de mediana edad que gusta o quién tiene relaciones sexuales o una relación con una persona menor o joven que él. *Eso se le califica cuando oscilan una diferencia de edad entre los 9 a 12 años en la pareja.*

 **Shock Hipovolémico -** Afección en la que el porcentaje líquido de la sangre (plasma) es demasiado bajo.

 **Casco de Oxigeno neonatal -** Los valores normales de la saturación de oxígeno varían entre 95 y 99%. Es decir, es tan normal 95 como 99% para decir que la cantidad de oxígeno en sangre es normal. Por debajo de 94% se considera que los niveles de oxígeno son bajos. Cuando un recién nacido tiene sufrimiento fetal o complicaciones de la vías aéreas respiratorias, ocupan de requerimiento de oxígeno en un casquito que abarque la mitad del rostro, dando un espacio para expulsar lo restante y hacer el intercambio gaseoso con dióxido de carbono y oxígeno.

 **Ventilación Mecánica. -** es un procedimiento de respiración artificial que emplea un aparato mecánico para suplir total o parcialmente la función ventilatoria. Un ventilador es un sistema capaz de generar presión sobre un gas de forma que aparezca un gradiente de presión entre él y el paciente. *En este caso la bebé de Gleeful tuvo complicaciones al nacer prematuramente.*

 **UCIN –** Derivado de la palabra abreviada en instituciones hospitalaria: Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos Neonatales.

 **Mate** – Es el lazo que se tiene un Omega destinatario con su Alfa, pueden referirse a Bono, lazo o destinatario de nacimiento.

 **Nínfula -** El término lolita o nínfula se refiere a una niña o adolescente que no ha alcanzado la edad de consentimiento sexual y resulta muy atractiva sexualmente a los hombres mayores.

Un poco más del universo Omegaverse:

 **El Bono o Celo:** El bono, el enlace o la “relación” entre el Alfa y el Omega, ocurre usualmente cuando el Omega entra en celo y de forma consentida se "entrega" a un Alfa y este lo muerde en su clavícula o cuello, esta es una marca que libera hormonas o en su defecto activa una glándula situada cerca del cuello, a su vez señalara al omega como emparejado y servirá como un vínculo permanente para la pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espacio Potato glosario Omegaverse y Terminación médica.
> 
> Manther – Significa persona de mediana edad que gusta o quién tiene relaciones sexuales o una relación con una persona menor o joven que él. *Eso se le califica cuando oscilan una diferencia de edad entre los 9 a 12 años en la pareja.*
> 
> Shock Hipovolémico - Afección en la que el porcentaje líquido de la sangre (plasma) es demasiado bajo.
> 
> Casco de Oxigeno neonatal - Los valores normales de la saturación de oxígeno varían entre 95 y 99%. Es decir, es tan normal 95 como 99% para decir que la cantidad de oxígeno en sangre es normal. Por debajo de 94% se considera que los niveles de oxígeno son bajos. Cuando un recién nacido tiene sufrimiento fetal o complicaciones de la vías aéreas respiratorias, ocupan de requerimiento de oxígeno en un casquito que abarque la mitad del rostro, dando un espacio para expulsar lo restante y hacer el intercambio gaseoso con dióxido de carbono y oxígeno.
> 
> Ventilación Mecánica. - es un procedimiento de respiración artificial que emplea un aparato mecánico para suplir total o parcialmente la función ventilatoria. Un ventilador es un sistema capaz de generar presión sobre un gas de forma que aparezca un gradiente de presión entre él y el paciente. *En este caso la bebé de Gleeful tuvo complicaciones al nacer prematuramente.*
> 
> UCIN – Derivado de la palabra abreviada en instituciones hospitalaria: Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos Neonatales.
> 
> Mate – Es el lazo que se tiene un Omega destinatario con su Alfa, pueden referirse a Bono, lazo o destinatario de nacimiento.
> 
> Nínfula - El término lolita o nínfula se refiere a una niña o adolescente que no ha alcanzado la edad de consentimiento sexual y resulta muy atractiva sexualmente a los hombres mayores.
> 
> Un poco más del universo Omegaverse:
> 
> El Bono o Celo: El bono, el enlace o la “relación” entre el Alfa y el Omega, ocurre usualmente cuando el Omega entra en celo y de forma consentida se "entrega" a un Alfa y este lo muerde en su clavícula o cuello, esta es una marca que libera hormonas o en su defecto activa una glándula situada cerca del cuello, a su vez señalara al omega como emparejado y servirá como un vínculo permanente para la pareja.


End file.
